Of Pride and Honor
by Limitless Musings
Summary: He'd carved his path by the edge of his blade. She'd found her meaning through the force of duty. Now they're both inextricably tied together with a single goal in mind: The return home.
1. Edo, No More

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ He'd carved his path by the edge of his blade. She'd found her meaning through the force of duty. Now they're both inextricably tied together with a single goal in mind: The return home.

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening_ : Revelation by Really Slow Motion

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter One** : Edo, No More

It'd been an unusually cold winter in Edo. White blanketed the ground as transparent shells of ice coated the bare, spindly shaped branches of the forest's trees. Crops from the local villages had long since withered away and much of the game had travelled further south to escape the freezing temperatures. People were beginning to starve. Okita pressed forward in his mission. A rush of white air spilled from his mouth into the frigid mist. Snow crunched heavily beneath his feet with each step he took. It'd merely been a simple recruitment mission. They needed more men and word was that there were some promising warriors residing in Edo. However an unusually strong snowstorm had managed to tear apart the landscape in his short two-month journey. Emerald eyes narrowed as he came upon a small clearing blanketed in white. He needed to find shelter and fast. Judging by the pristine layer of snow, no one had passed through here in the last day or so. His eyes narrowed, he was too far from any of the nearby villages.

The nearest Inn was close to a three-hour walk from this distance. The storm would block out all the trails long before he'd have the chance to return. He glanced around the clearing. The forest was only lightly dotted with iced-over trees and shrubbery. There weren't any caves or hollowed out dens to be found anywhere. However there was one thing. The howling of the wind began to drown out the sound of snow crunching under his feet.

He lifted his hand and brushed a thick layer of snow from an object protruding from the ground. There was wood buried beneath its surface. The brown-haired man peered over the lip and into the dark abyss below. It was a well. There wasn't any water left running inside of it. He could also tell that it was quite old given the state of the wood. It was soft and rotting, the stench of its dampness still managing to burn his nose through the cold.

It'd be just as chilly in the empty shaft as it would be up here. However the wind would be blocked. Still, that left the risk of being buried alive by the blizzard. The space was too small to start a fire. He'd have to rely on his coat and simple sleeping blanket that he'd packed for emergencies. Emerald eyes narrowed. This was a dangerous route to take. He could possibly travel a bit further in the forest, but given the present surroundings he doubted he'd magically find another form of shelter from this frigid weather. He sucked a breath between his lips and immediately regretted it.

Tendrils of the icy cold wind seeped down his throat, virtually stabbing at his lungs as if they were a thousand blades. Okita's hand flew up to cover his mouth, but the gesture was already too late. A hacking cough made its way up his throat. This was the third time this week it'd happened. As the temperatures dropped, the coughing grew worse until his chest began to hurt and his throat had run dry. His legs collapsed beneath the stress of his coughs. He tried to cut it off midway. He smothered his mouth with his hand, taking shallow breaths between each hacking cough that forced itself from his throat. His chest constricted from the struggling, when finally, the irritating itch that caused the fit in the first place receded. The young man sighed into his hand. He closed his eyes and took a moment to gather up his strength once more.

He hated this feeling of helplessness. The fits were sporadic at first, only bothering him once a month or so. Now they were nearing a daily occurrence. He'd been lucky in that Hijikata hadn't noticed before he left on this mission. Okita was certain that had the commanding officer known then he would have likely been ordered to not leave his room until the coughing ceased entirely. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't be confined to that room until he'd seen this mission through to its end. Kondou needed men right now. He was the only one available at this point that they could send. He wouldn't fail. Not now, not ever.

Okita opened his eyes to find a trail of scarlet beneath his knees. His breath hitched in his throat. Pulling back his hand, he found it covered in the same horrific shade. Blood. He flexed his fingers, staring at the palm of his hand in stunned silence. He wanted to believe that it was simply the stress of the cold. He wanted so _desperately_ to just brush it off as merely a reaction to his surroundings. Still, somewhere deep within him, Okita feared what he knew could very well be the truth.

Word of a fatal illness spreading from the western coasts through the mainland had caught on like wild fire. An illness whose symptom often described the blood he now found in his hand and beneath his knees. It was too much. It was far too much for just the simple cold. He stood on shaky feet. Eyes wide and breath hitched, he fought to regain his balance. He wouldn't die. Not like this.

The man placed one hand on the lip of the well. There wasn't any other option at this point. If he wanted to live to finish his mission, he'd have to take the dive into the abyss that awaited him below. Okita threw one leg over the ledge. With a great deal of caution he slipped his foot into the crevices between the old stones that lined the interior. Using both of his arms, he hovered his torso over the lip and slipped his other leg over the side. Once he was fully settled, he began the slow climb down. It was too far to simply jump. Too dark to just assume that there was nothing to cause him damage on the bottom. So he chose to take things as slowly and cautiously as possible. He narrowed his gaze as his lungs began to burn from the icy wind. He wasn't about to give up. Not now, not ever.

He'd managed to make it halfway down before he heard the tell tale crumbling of stone falling away from his feet. He glanced briefly to ensure that he was secure enough to keep going. However the moment he looked away the age-smoothed brick grasped in the palm of his hand gave way. His arms slipped as the feeling of weightlessness hit him. He was falling. Okita's teeth gnashed together. He reached out and tried to grab back onto the wall—a mildly feeble attempt at stopping his rapid descent. The rough texture tore at the frozen flesh of his fingers, ripping at the nails and leaving parallel lines of blood falling downward to the bottom on the wall's surface.

He growled in pain, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. Was this how it was all going to end? He was going to die… because he climbed into an old well? This… was _not_ how he envisioned his own demise. Frustration clawed its way through his chest and up his still irritated throat.

The man reached out once more to try to solidify his grip on the surface. Again, flesh tore and nails bled. The ground was inching ever closer now at a pace he could barely comprehend. He was going to die and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Okita grit his teeth. Damn it all to hell. His world went black and the last he saw was the white sky towering high above him through the tunnel of shadows. It was ironic how much like his own life that image reflected. Unconsciousness took his mind before the fall destroyed his body.

* * *

Okita woke to something cool and wet being placed on his forehead. His body was unbearably warm yet there was something soft under him. It wasn't like the futons he was used to sleeping in. Instead it felt closer to something like a bed of grass in the dawn of spring. He opened his eyes to find a white ceiling above him. It was strange though. It wasn't made out of wood or any material he'd known. Where was he?

"Oh, you're awake." A woman sighed in relief somewhere beside him. He tried to turn his head. "Ah!" She rushed into view, black hair spilling over her shoulders and next to the pillow where his face was. "You shouldn't do that. Your body is still too weak!" Indeed she was correct. All the muscles in his neck were stiff. Small movements were jarring to his senses—like the feeling of a vice clamping around all of his neck. The man stilled, choosing to allow this stranger to look over his injuries. He flexed his fingers instinctively. They felt restricted, as if they'd been bandaged tightly. Perhaps he'd done more damage to them than he realized.

"You took quite the fall," The woman added softly as she examined the wrapped appendages. Deft hands worked to untie the bandages. Was she a doctor? She seemed to have some experience with this kind of thing. "I'm surprised your injuries were so minor. Still," Her lips thinned as azure eyes narrowed in concern. "Your fever is pretty high. Your skin is burning up."

Once his hands were relieved of their confinements, she set to work on cleaning them. With gentleness, her hands wrapped around one of his own. She lowered it into a bowl filled with something cold. The harsh burn of alcohol and the coppery scent of blood stung at his nose. Okita grit his teeth as the cuts began to feel as if they were being torn open again. Lifting the appendage, she repeated the process with the other one.

"Sorry," The woman apologized, "But we have to make sure they don't get infected. You'll just have to bear with me for the moment. It'll be over soon."

A wry smile tugged at his lips, "I'm not a child." His voice was dry and cracked from the cold. He could feel his lips splitting with each word he spoke. His throat was unbearably dry and something within him seemed to have snapped into place. How much damage had he done to himself? How long would he now be out of commission due to his foolish mistake? He closed his eyes while attempting not to cringe at the fierce stinging his hands were experiencing. He couldn't stay here long. He needed to finish his mission. Kondou was relying on him.

"What's your name?" The woman inquired lightly. Azure eyes remained set upon his injuries as she began to wrap them once more. The muscle in his sword arm flexed instinctively.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." She met his eyes momentarily, "We found you in the well earlier this evening. You were in pretty bad shape." Her expression darkened somewhat. "Well, you _still_ are in bad shape but at least you're conscious now." Once both of his hands were securely wrapped, the young woman removed the cloth cooling his forehead. She then moved her fingers and quickly placed them upon the space above his brows. They were soft and gentle. He closed his eyes as memories of his childhood prior to his mother's death filled his mind. The bedding beneath him shifted as she leaned forward. The heat of her breath ghosted across the flesh of his cheek. "If this keeps up we'll have to take you to the doctor. Your fever is way too high to be safe." The cloth was replaced, this time cooler than it had been before. Had she dipped it in water when he wasn't looking?

"You're not a doctor?" He managed through the discomfort. Okita turned his head as the scent of Sakura blossoms and fresh rainwater hit him.

Kagome gave a light laugh, "Oh no, not even close." Before he could ask her any more questions she abruptly stood from his bedside. "I'll bring you some water and medicine. Try to get more rest in the mean time. In about a day or so your fever should let up." The young woman smiled kindly at him. "So don't fret. We'll get you back on your feet soon enough."

With that she was gone. It was only after the door closed behind her that he realized something. He'd never given her his name.

The next few hours went by in a blur. He'd wake for several minutes, take his medicine before falling back to sleep. At the very least his fever was beginning to subside. It was only when the light of dawn began to rise outside that he noticed a few odd things within the room he was given. A large, square shaped box was placed directly on top of the dresser across from the bedding he was lying upon. It was black and a translucent screen stretched across its front. He had no clue what purpose such an object could possibly function for.

Even more strangely was the furniture itself. He'd seen some of the western chairs, desks and other such objects. However these seemed different than what he was used to. They weren't heavy or bulky, but rather slim and appearing light in their weight. Instead of the dark, natural wood the exteriors were painted a soft shade of white. Where in the world was he? Surely western imports couldn't have made such an impact in Edo by now, could they?

His bandaged fingers clenched at his side. He ignored the pain in favor of sitting up. The sheets pooled at his waist as a cool breeze ghosted over his chest. He was shirtless. It was likely the snow had soaked his clothing after he fell into the well. If such were the case, then it was only necessary that they'd be removed. He sighed.

Emerald eyes narrowed as he wrapped the sheet around his hips. What could he wear? There wasn't anything obvious lying around. Should he check the dresser? The man quietly pulled the first drawer open. He peered inside only to find the empty space boards staring back at him. Nothing. He pulled the second drawer with much the same result. Okita sucked a breath between his lips. Had nothing been left for him to change into? A small wave of irritation caused his brow to quirk upwards in a tiny arc. That was rather thoughtless. Although perhaps his host hadn't thought he'd be attempting to leave his bed so soon.

"Kagome, you'll be late!" He heard someone call from downstairs. The heavy thudding of footsteps followed by a noisy crash erupted from outside of his room. The man cocked his head to the side curiously. What on earth was that? "Are you alright?" The previous person inquired after the ruckus.

"I'm fine, I'll be there in a minute!" Something heavy fell to the ground followed by a string of muted curses. Ah, was that his host? He briefly forgot her name as he heard her rush down a set of stairs. "Are those clothes done? He'll be waking soon!"

This time it was a younger, masculine voice that interrupted the conversation, "If he isn't already awake with the ruckus you've made." So there was a third person in the household. Okita stored away this information for later. Two were clearly female, the first he'd met and the other was likely her mother. The third was young, perhaps a male relative or little brother. So far there were few threats. The man slowly traced his steps back to the bedding he'd been given. It was of a western design that he recognized but the material was far softer than anything he was used to. Quite frankly, he rather enjoyed using it.

More odd noises flowed through the house. Unusual beeps, clanging of dishes and odd ringing sounds could be heard as the time ticked onwards. He cocked his head to the side. What sort of machines did they even _have_ in this house? He wanted to find out but couldn't bring himself to leave the room without his clothing. He'd simply have to wait until his host returned with them. He threw the sheets back over himself and ensured that he was completely covered for the moment.

It didn't take long before the woman made her appearance. She knocked lightly at his door.

"Are you awake? I'm bringing in your clothes, okay?" Her voice was timid as the knob slowly began to turn. It was clear that she was worried about walking in on him in a state of undress. He held a laugh between his teeth. That was admirably innocent of her.

"Come in, I'm decent enough." Okita called out in response. The door pushed inward. A head of black hair peered into the room as her eyes adjusted to darkness. He hadn't quite found a lamp to light yet or any matches either. So he'd been left in the otherwise darkened room.

"Watch your eyes. I'm turning the lights on now." She warned hesitantly. He cocked his head to the side. Watch his eyes for what? Suddenly and without much warning, a bright light encompassed the small space. He brought his bandaged hands to cover his eyelids.

"Sorry, there wasn't much I could do about that. Anyways," He heard more than saw her flit to his side. The scent of cherry blossoms and rainwater filled his nose again. He felt the heat of her body warm his semi-exposed flesh from her proximity. She definitely liked to invade his personal space. "I've got your clothes ready to go here. I'll leave you to dress. When you're done I'll clean your hands again and change out your bandages. Can't have you getting an infection." His eyes slowly adjusted as everything came into view. With the unholy light that'd blinded him minutes prior, he could make out more details than he had before. Those contraptions seemed even stranger now that he could see them in plain view. Black colored cords and cables piled up behind the dresser where the odd box-shaped item sat. Had he missed those earlier?

The woman swiftly turned on the ball of her foot, "Just let me know when you're ready." She flashed a small smile at him. "Don't rush and just take your time." With that she left. The door clicked softly behind her as the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Okita glanced between the light spilling between the slit of the door and the clothes by his bedside. Somehow, he had a sinking feeling about this whole situation. Being bedridden was bad enough. Being in a stranger's home and at their mercy was even worse. Where was he? Was he even still in Edo?

He stood and dressed himself as quickly as his body would allow. The man paused as he realized something important—his katana* and wakizashi* were missing. Perhaps his host wasn't quite as trusting as she first appeared. Given the fact that she'd thought to hide his daishou* from him even in this weakened state. Not many would have thought him capable of much with his hands as badly injured as they were. A small smirk tugged at his lips—the woman was sharp. Still, he'd be having those back now with or without her permission.

"I'm ready." Okita announced loudly. She reappeared as if on call. The man waited until she came to the center of the room. In her hands she held a roll of gauze, a bowl and what looked to be a bottle of clear liquid. Even from this distance he could pick up on the burning stench of alcohol. Ah, so that's what she used the previous night.

"Go ahead and take a seat," The dark haired woman gestured towards the bed. "It'd be more comfortable." He obliged. Just like before her hands made quick work of the bandages around his fingers. They were torn away and piled up in a small basket that she'd pulled over from beside the desk. He glanced downward at his unwrapped hands. His nails were practically falling off. Some were pushed up while others were barely hanging on by a thread. Had he been a lesser man then he would've cringed.

"The good news is that they'll grow back." She stated optimistically, "You were fortunate that you didn't break anything. Most of the damage was to your hands. How's your neck though? I know it was causing you some trouble last night."

Okita stared blankly at her, "How did you…?" His voice trailed off as she flashed him a knowing smile.

"Every time you turned your head in your sleep you'd cringe. You probably just pulled a muscle in it at the very least." She popped the cap of the bottle and poured the liquid into the bowl she'd brought. The burning smell of alcohol stung at his nose once more. His lips thinned in distaste. "Is it still bothering you today?"

He tilted his head from left to right and back again. It was certainly stiff but not the sharp pain that he'd felt last night. The man gave a quick shake of his head, "No, it's fine." He responded coolly.

"Good." She took the first hand and submerged it into the bowl. He bit into his cheek to keep from showing weakness. She allowed the appendage to soak for a good half minute before pulling it out. The translucent sheen of the alcohol began to turn a light shade of pink from the blood of his wounds. He didn't await her directions as he swiftly pushed his other hand into the bowl. The woman nodded at him after a short time. He sighed between his teeth as the sensation of a thousand needles prying at his nails slowly died away. He flexed his fingers inwards towards his palm in a series of minor exercises to test their strength. It was painful but not impossible. It'd likely only be a week or two before he'd regain full functionality.

"Hey," Okita started as his host started work on retying fresh bandages over his injuries. She spared him a quick, questioning glance. "Where are my swords?" His voice was sharp as he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

A light smirk tugged at her lips. If she was frightened of his menacing demeanor then she didn't show it, "Don't worry, they're not far. I'll give them back to you once we're done here." He felt her hands tighten the knot that held the bandages in place. "Just give me a minute. I'll bring them to you."

A smirk tugged at his own lips now, "Sure, just try not to scratch them kid."

"Kagome." She corrected quickly. The azure-eyed woman tilted her head over her shoulder. Black hair spilled onto her back like a small waterfall. "Just call me Kagome. Now if you need anything else just ask either me or my mother. I have somewhere I need to be for a while. So she'll be the one taking care of you for the next eight hours or so."

"Oh?" His voice took on a teasing tone to it. Despite the promise she'd made to bring him his weapons, it was still fairly clear to him that she wasn't going to trust him not to cause her or her family harm. The woman's shoulders were taught as a light of ferocity sparked in her eyes. There was more going on with her than what she was giving him. Okita didn't sense any danger from her specifically. Kagome, he remembered her name, didn't seem to be interested in causing him any harm. Had she only be interested in obtaining information from him then she would've taken advantage of his weakened state and used it against him. She had her reasons for helping him. He just didn't know what they were. He needed to tread cautiously.

She left as quickly as she'd come. Kagome had taken both the basket and cleaning supplies with her. He sat back on the bed. Her mother huh? So he was right about that previous assumption. There only appeared to be three members of the family housing him so far. The man leaned his head against the wall by the small cutout headboard. At least he hadn't fallen into any of the enemy's hands.

Kagome returned one final time. Within her hands she'd held his blades.

"Sorry it took so long. I ended up giving them a good cleaning last night too. They were in pretty rough shape." She held them out to him. He took them from her hands. Slipping the katana into his belt first and then his wakizashi in the spot just above it, he gave her a quick nod of gratitude. Truthfully he hadn't had much time to do proper maintenance on his swords. With the harsh winter conditions, lack of proper housing and even less supplies, he'd simply gone without polishing them for the duration of his assigned task.

"Thanks." Okita stood and made his way towards the door.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave just yet." He blinked at her. He felt her hand upon the bicep of his arm. The touch wasn't forceful like he expected to be. It wasn't quite gentle either. It was merely the firm hold that a parent would have on their child when caught doing something they weren't supposed to. He threw a guarded glance over his shoulder at her.

"Why's that?" Truthfully this would be the best time he'd get information out of her. Where they were. What exactly happened to him. All of those questions he wanted answered.

Kagome drew in a breath and released a deep sigh, "The first thing is that I need to ask you something important. Would you be alright with that?" He observed as her eyes sharpened into something serious and felt her fingers curl more tightly around the cloth of his sleeve. He blinked. It was the first time he'd noticed it. The difference in their attire was rather… stark. Her shirt followed the contours of her hourglass figure in a slight hug. Her sleeves were not the long furisode* that one would expect of an unmarried woman. Instead it was tight and fitted neatly over her flesh like a second layer of skin. Next he noticed her pants. It was not a common practice for women to wear pants. Instead they strictly stuck to kimono and other such attire. This woman however wore cloth that, like her shirt, hugged to her form and showed off the shapely curves of her hips and legs. Something was wrong.

"Firstly, may I ask your name?" The sharpness in those eyes didn't lessen. He turned to face her more directly.

Emerald eyes met Azure, "Okita Souji." Recognition flitted across her expression briefly. Ah, so she knew about him. He observed the woman more carefully. Her reaction to his identity would serve as the hallmark of whether she'd be his enemy or temporary ally. So he watched closely.

"Okita-san," Kagome spoke softly. Her hands slipped from his bicep to her side. "This is going to be a strange question but what year is it?"

He felt his own expression harden. What kind of question was that? He'd rather not answer something so mundane. Yet, he glanced at the hard-lines sharpening the once soft features of her face, he knew that this seemingly useless question served an important purpose. So he decided to humor her.

"1862." A teasing smirk tugged at his lips, "Why? Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong?"

Her brows furrowed, "Okita-san, I think that there's something you should see." She offered him her hand. "I'll answer all your questions as best as I can but first, let me show you where you are." Kagome's voice was soft and full of concern. Her lips thinned as she continued to hold her hand for him to take. It was a gesture that one would see as a form of kindness—but it could also be used as a signal of trust. A trust that he did not yet know would be wise to place in his host.

"You serious?" He inquired with a flat-toned shock. Perhaps he was a bit dumbfounded. Truthfully Okita wasn't really sure what was going on anymore. All that he knew was that this place likely wasn't Edo and Kagome knew more about his situation that she was letting on.

She nodded at him once. The sharpness in her gaze grew fiercer. He clamped his teeth together as a decision formed in his mind. Despite the rough shape his hands were in, he knew he'd be able to handle this girl on his own. She posed little to no threat to him as he was currently. If she decided to turn against him then he wouldn't hold back. He'd kill her. With minor reluctance, he took her hand into his own. He'd allow her to guide him for the moment. He had enough confidence in himself to know that she couldn't cause him harm.

With measured steps, she led them out of the room. Okita hadn't much of a chance to observe his surrounded as she ushered him through the home as quickly as possible. Everything flashed by in a flurry of colors, sounds and odd contraptions. Now he _knew_ something was off. She'd pulled him along with all the strength of a furious mother. Her hand tugged on his gently, yet firmly as they'd made their way outside. He glanced around—attempting to memorize the layout of this home for future use. It was definitely some sort of shrine. A honden* was tucked away at the far edge of the shrine—completely closed from visitors.

Kagome gestured towards a bench settled near the torii* gate towering at the top of a long set of descending stairs.

"Let's sit there." She released his hand in favor of picking a seat. He followed after her. His head swiveled from one side of the shrine to the other. Everything seemed so familiar yet _different_. There were things he recognized and things that seemed completely foreign to him. Where in the hell _was_ he?

"Okita-san," Kagome began as she looked off towards the distance, "When you fell into the well, did you feel anything strange?"

He glared at her, "Strange how?"

She ignored the tension in his voice. Instead choosing to elaborate on her question, "Like you were falling through a river? A weightlessness that seemed odd?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. Weightlessness? Sure, he'd been fucking _falling_ to his damn demise. How would he not have felt that weightlessness? Okita didn't answer her. The urge to be sarcastic was overwhelming.

The woman sucked in a deep breath between her teeth, "Take a look down the hill. Tell me what you see. Anything seem odd?" He was half tempted to tell her that _she_ was the odd one but he felt that was perhaps a bit too cruel given her previous deeds in helping him recover. So Okita merely chose to humor her.

Emerald eyes turned towards the city below… then widened drastically. The forest was gone. In its place were towering buildings, swarms of colors that were likely people and other strange inventions that he couldn't quite name. This damn sure wasn't Edo. How could falling into a well lead him _here_? Wherever here was anyways.

"What…?" He didn't get the chance to finish his question.

"Okita-san," Kagome gently placed her hand upon his as she turned to face him. Azure eyes softened with empathy as she met his gaze. "What you fell through wasn't just a well. It was a rip. To be more specific it was a rip in the fabric of time."

"That's…" He wanted to call her crazy. He wanted to stand up and _prove_ that this was all nonsense. Time travel? It was impossible.

Kagome shook her head, "It's not impossible. At least not for the ones chosen by the well." She looked towards the sky once more. "We don't really get that choice you know. It sort of just happens. You either fall in by accident or get dragged in by some twisted design of the gods. Regardless the damn thing is a pain in the ass." She rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. It seemed as if she were speaking from her own experience. Which led to another question, just _how_ many people travelled through that gods-forsaken death trap?

"I don't know why you were chosen. To be honest I don't even know how you were able to pass through but…" She stopped as her fingers curled over his wrapped ones more tightly, "…right now, you're over one hundred and thirty years beyond your time period. Okita-san, you're in Japan's future."

The breath was struck from his lungs. Over a hundred years in the future? That wasn't possible. This just had to be some kind of sick feverish dream. He'd open his eyes and wake up to some doctor hovering over him. The man shook his head. None of this could be real.

She lifted his hand and held it firmly, "I know this is going to take a bit of time getting adjusted to. It'll all go by in a blur at first. Confusion, anger and frustration are all part of the things you'll experience in the next few days." The strange woman met his gaze. In it he did not find scorn, fear or smugness from this situation. Instead all he found was a fierce determination that he'd only see true warriors wear before her. This was no ordinary woman. "So let me promise you this. Regardless of what happens, I'll make _sure_ you get home. It's the least I can do." She gave his hand one last gentle squeeze before allowing it to drop onto his lap.

He sat dumbstruck. Time travel. A well. The Gods. Everything scrambled together in his mind. He knew it. He was dead and gone to hell. This was just some twisted payback for all the lives he'd taken while in the Shinsengumi. There was no other explanation.

Okita opened his mouth and asked the one question that was bothering him, "Where am I?"

A wry smile pulled at Kagome's lips, "Welcome to Tokyo."

 **A/n** : Well, that was a rather interesting end. I figured I'd try to do something just a little bit different here. Don't worry, this arc does serve a major purpose that I'll get into later. Anwyays what do you guys think? Been having a blast with the Hakuoki games and I always enjoyed Okita's route the most. Maybe it's just because I'm a glutton for punishment? XD Anyways, let me know what you think! I certainly enjoy hearing from you! Although because I'm writing about a time period I'm less familiar with, I've gone ahead and chosen to do a definition list at the bottom of each chapter. For me it helps improve the atmosphere of the story and bring a more authentic feel to the storytelling. Hope you all enjoyed!

**Katana—A long and curved blade with a single edge. Often worn by Samurai.

**Wakizashi—A blade that's between 30-60cm (12in-24in). It was usually carried as a set with the Katana. The Wakizashi, while generally smaller than the Katana, are not always so. Few were the size of full-length katana blades.

**Daishou—A set of matching Katana and Wakizashi swords that was often worn by the samurai class in Japan. These sets sometimes became the marker to signify a samurai's status as a warrior.

**Furisode—A formal style of long sleeves on kimonos. These were worn almost exclusively by unmarried women to signify their status as marriageable and of age.

**Honden—The most scared building on a shrine. Its main function is for the enshrined kami to use. They're typically at the back of the shrine and not open to the public.

**Torii—A gate that's commonly used at the entrance of Shinto Shrines. They mark the path between the every-day world and that which is sacred.


	2. This Strange New World

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Never Be Like You (Flume Cover) By Crywolf

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Two** : This Strange New World

Okita sat numbly. His fingers traced the familiar bindings of the hilt on his wakizashi. It was about the only thing he had left that felt normal anymore. It'd been a few hours since Kagome had departed. She'd apparently been scheduled to work a shift at a job a half hour away from the shrine. She'd already been running a bit behind given the brief explanation she had offered him earlier. However before she left she made sure to introduce him to her family. It hadn't been the most thorough of introductions given the fact that she was already running pretty far behind in her schedule and didn't quite have the time to do more. He stared up at the glassy sky above. It was the same as it'd always been. Winter's signature grey and overcast clouds floated on without so much as a care for the world below.

The man's mind began to work into overdrive. One hundred years in the future. Well, realistically it was more than that. Kagome had managed to avoid telling him exactly _what_ year it was though. She also purposely avoided any questions regarding the Shinsengumi and the Shogunate*. He kicked his feet out and stretched his arms across the back of the wooden bench. There weren't too many visitors thus far. The few people who did make the long trek up the staircase would shoot him an odd look before scuffling off—presumably towards the temizuya*. His daishou stuck out between the empty space of the backrest and seat of the bench. It was an awkward sight, he had to admit, but not enough of one to cause the looks he was being given. Were things really that different?

He saw no signs of other samurai. Not one other person carried a katana at their hip. A few women were dressed in the yukata he was more familiar with, but rarely did any of the men passing by wear anything other than a tightfitting black colored outfit.

"Hey mister!" The boy Souta, as Kagome had introduced to him earlier, shouted from a short distance away. She'd informed him that he was her younger brother. His host had also mentioned that he was approximately twelve years of age. He was still practically an infant given the behavior he'd seen from the kid from the short amount of time they'd spent together. "Food's ready!" Okita stared blankly at the child. Was this really so normal for them? He didn't really know of too many people capable of accepting time travel as a common occurrence. Then again this whole family seemed abnormal somehow.

"Alright." He appeased the younger child. As much as he hated to admit it, Okita was quite hungry. Even before his fall down the well, it'd been a few days since he'd eaten anything substantial. The winter that'd hit Edo had been one of the worst he'd seen in a long time. There was little that he was able to harvest and hunt—only living off the scraps he'd managed to buy from the smaller outer-laying villages. His stomach let out a low growl of protest. It seemed as if those effects were finally weighing down upon his weakened body.

The man roughly stood from his perch on the bench. A couple glanced in his direction warily. Their eyes shot down to the daishou at his waist before they scurried off to the pavilion. He rolled his shoulders at the nervous behavior. It wasn't all that unusual for people to watch him closely back home. The citizens of Kyoto rarely took to the Shinsengumi's presence kindly. He hardly thought that this would be different.

The boy quietly ran up to his side. He cocked his head at him curiously.

"So," Souta started as he leaned on the tips of his toes, attempting to peer at his swords without getting too far into the other man's personal space. "Are those real? I've only ever seen replicas before." The pre-teen's eyes were wide with awe and admiration. He clearly wished to see the blades drawn and in their full glory. Although the ronin* didn't quite believe that to be the best of ideas. A drawn blade was a deadly one.

Okita allowed a haughty smirk to play across his lips, "You know touching another warrior's sword is punishable by death where I come from." It was total bullshit. He knew it but the kid didn't. Although there _were_ severe consequences for stealing another's weapons, but that was a tale for another day. Right now he just wanted to screw with the kid a bit. It'd serve as a future warning about touching his belongings. Host or not, he wouldn't tolerate anyone handling his weapons without permission. Kagome had only gotten a pass as she'd both cleaned and then promptly returned them. That'd be the only time though.

Souta's eyes grew wider as his mouth dropped open, "Really?" He seemed somewhat astonished, but not in a negative way as he'd expected. The kid's voice pitched upwards in excitement as he leaned in a bit closer. The man allowed his brows to furrow slightly. He was right. This family _was_ strange. "That's so cool! Come on mister, you gotta tell me all about your era! Nee-chan doesn't talk about that kind of stuff much. It's gotta be _way_ more exciting than this time period!"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. He remembered her vaguely mentioning something about being 'chosen' by the gods and the well itself. She seemed to have hinted at being able to travel to a different era as well. So where had she ended up? How had she gotten home? He needed to ask her these things. As much as Okita hated to admit it, his host was the only person that held the answers he sought. He'd have to rely on her for any information on how to return to his own time period. Unbeknownst to him Souta had carried on with their one sided conversation. By the time he refocused on what the child was saying, he realized that he had no clue what he was talking about.

"She used to fight all these crazy monsters and bring back some really amazing stuff. She also got pretty tough. Most of the guys at her school are scared of her." The kid laughed as if he thought of something funny. "Nee-chan's usually super sweet, but once she's angry watch out!" He emphasized his point by throw his hands up in the air as if to imitate a bear, "She practically morphs into a dragon." He dropped one of his hands to his mouth and gave a quick snort of laughter.

Okita glanced up to the cloudy sky above. He could picture it. Well perhaps not the crazy monster fighting but rather the intensity of her rage. Some of the most deadly opponents he'd faced down had been women. Partially because they could hide behind the façade of innocence until the last moment when they struck. Sneaky creatures, women were. Kagome also seemed to emanate some sense of danger from her. It was mild, but it was _there_. It cropped up when he requested his blade. It also reappeared shortly before she left. It was a subtle warning but one nonetheless.

 _Try not to get into trouble_.

That was what she'd said to him. It wasn't so much a warning against breaking this era's laws. Rather it was something much deeper than that. It was a stark reminder that she still held his life in the balance should he choose to harm her loved ones. She was giving him some measure of trust and in return he'd be given his own sense of freedom. It was a bit of an _unusual_ situation. One that he would prefer not to repeat again given the choice. He closed his eyes as the memory filled his mind.

 _He'd just met the rest of the family. It'd been swift and not at all accommodating given the circumstances that they were in. However his host took hold of his sleeve and quickly pulled him along as she made her way towards the shrine's exit. When they reached the torii gate that signified the path back to the city, Kagome's hands dropped from his sleeve, down his wrist before falling to spaces between his fingers. He'd only known her for a day and yet she was already touching him as if they'd been acquainted for years. He felt strangely conflicted about this odd gesture of physical affection._

 _"I have to get going or else I'll be late." She pressed her lips into a thin line as her eyes narrowed darkly at him. "Try not to get into trouble." An edge of danger rolled off the tiny woman as her fingers curled around his. The man blinked. This wasn't a gesture of affection—it was a steep warning. He glanced down at her hardened expression. He saw the head of hair that was her brother running about the compound as their mother called after him. Realization struck him. So that was it. Despite these injuries Kagome was uncertain as to whether he could be trusted around her family. He quickly opened his mouth to speak._

Okita blinked as heard the child's voice rise to a high pitch with his excitement. Being drawn back to reality by the boy's continuous prattling, he chose to interject in the conversation before the kid realized he hadn't been listening.

"Makes sense." He commented lightly, if only to keep the child rambling on. So long as Souta was talking he wouldn't have to answer anything about himself instead.

"Oh, that reminds me." He pointed towards his daishou again, "If you go out in public you probably shouldn't wear those. It's not exactly legal anymore. You'd likely be arrested on the spot."

Okita felt his brow arch upwards in irritation. He laid a bandaged hand on the cool hilt of his blade. A samurai without his swords? Not a chance. He didn't give a damn _what_ era he was in. He wasn't going to lay them down. Not even for a moment. A brush of the December wind blew past them, chilling his body and irritating his already over stressed throat. Its icy tendrils needled their way down his esophagus and into his lungs. The man quickly raised his hand for the onset of coughs he knew was bound to happen. His chest constricted as the first wave hit him. He tried not to bring too much attention to it. He turned away from the boy and attempted to stifle the sound.

He pressed his hand further against his mouth. The itch at the back of his throat grew steadily worse, blossoming into a full-blown raging fire that he couldn't quite put out. His breath was coming in as a shallow gasp as his knees grew weak. Not now. Of all the times, he did not want this to happen _now_. The child flew to his side.

"Stay back!" Okita managed through the few heaving gulps of air he'd managed to suck down between coughs. "Just stay there." He quickly put up his other hand, blocking the boy from getting any closer. Souta stopped a short distance away. Azure eyes were wide with worry as he held his hands out as if unsure of whether to reach for him, or offer him something to help. The man shook his head and narrowed his eyes. He had no need for pity. More than that though, he did not wish to infect the pre-teen with whatever illness that had stricken him.

Slowly, the coughs abated as the December wind died away. He pulled his hand away from his mouth. The ronin paused. His lips pursed as his eyes narrowed in concern. Upon the space of his palm was the warm, sticky scarlet of blood. That was the second time in the last two days. This disease was getting progressively worse.

"Are…" Souta hesitated. As if worried, he lifted one of his tiny hands and tugged on the sleeve of his coat. "…Are you alright, mister?"

He gave himself a moment to collect his breath. It wouldn't do to worry the kid. As much as he hated his situation, he wouldn't put the child through that kind of trouble. He quickly used the back of his hand to wipe away any blood that may have still been left upon his lips. With skill born of his training, he tucked his hand away into his sleeve where he'd hidden a cloth. He subtly adjusted his arm as to rid the blood from his bandaged palm onto the fabric. It wouldn't get rid of the substance entirely, but it'd be enough to create a passable excuse. Once certain that the majority of the blood was gone, he cocked his head over his shoulder and gave the boy a wide grin.

"What? I've got a cold. Nothing says that a guy as awesome as me can't get sick." His smile widened as Souta's expression relaxed. The kid gave a small laugh at his joke.

"Yeah, you'd _have_ to be some kind of awesome to get through the well." He tugged on his sleeve a bit more vigorously this time, "Now come on! If we don't get inside for dinner soon then Kaa-chan will be mad. And she's even _scarier_ than Nee-chan when she's furious!" He allowed the boy to pull him along towards the main living quarters of the shrine. So far from what he observed the compound had been separated into three separate quarters. The front area for the visitors to pay their respects. The middle area where the main house was located. Then the back of the compound where the honden was strategically placed. He hadn't quite yet had the chance to inquire about which god in particular their shrine paid their respects to. The only curiosities were the Goshinboku and well house adjacent to the main living areas. He supposed that he could ask about those over dinner as well.

They traversed the tiled courtyard of the quartered off section of the shrine. Not too far away the Higurashi matriarch was already standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and some sort of black cooking utensil in her hand. Souta offered the woman meek apologies but she simply shook her head and pointed a single index finger towards the interior of the home.

"No excuses, young man. You still have homework to do. Finish that and _then_ you may do as you please." She took his ear between her index finger and thumb and gave a quick tug, "If I have to ask you _again_ then I will remove all of your devices, shut off your phone and throw away your laptop. You will never so much as _see_ your electronics again. Have I made myself clear?" Her voice was as sharp as the daishou strapped to his waist. Okita stood back and merely watched as the woman tore into her child for the neglect of his responsibilities. Ah, to be young again. He was glad he'd gotten through that stage of his life fairly quickly.

The woman blinked then offered him a quick bow, "My most sincere apologies for my son's rather uncouth behavior. He tends to pick that up from his peers." She hadn't released the boy's ear. Instead she pointedly ignored his begs to be let go and continued on her conversation with him. "If he bothers you at any point in time just let me know. I'll handle it."

The ronin felt a tiny spark of pity at the dread that crept in the kid's eyes. His face paled as he shrank away from the rather unimposing form of his mother. She was short in stature, barely making it up to his shoulder. She was also of a thin frame with laugh lines creasing her face and the calluses of a hard life upon her hands. The woman didn't look like much but she certainly seemed to be in possession of a fiery spirit that could wilt even the fiercest of warriors. He casually placed both of his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"It's not a problem. The kid was keeping me company anyways." Just this once he'd offer the boy an out. Although he expected this act of good will to be paid in full later. He had a lot of questions and he was damn sure going to get them answered, one way or another. The boy was a talker. He'd be more likely to get direct information from him than anyone else at this point. Sure he could ask Kagome but there was always that sense of 'what if' hanging in the air. He couldn't completely trust her just yet.

The older woman released her son's ear. She promptly ordered him to set the table and moved further into the interior, giving Okita a chance to enter as well. He stepped past the threshold and nearly stopped in his tracks. There wasn't much he recognized. Western-style furniture dotted most of the living room with what he presumed to be a couch and other seating arrangements. He turned his head towards the dinning area. The seats were, thankfully, somewhat more recognizable. They were set on the floor with only a thin line of wood and cushion on the bottom but a high back that stopped around his neckline. They appeared to be used to kneel on during meals.

The table was also low set. It was of a lightwood and glass stretched across its center. The piece was big enough to fit close to eight people yet only four seats were properly set. The feeling of something heavy weighed down on him. Perhaps there had been more members to this family before?

"Things will probably be a bit disorienting for you at first, but do please try to make yourself at home." The woman smiled kindly as she directed him towards a seat. "I'm sure my daughter will give you a more thorough breakdown of how to navigate our era when she returns later tonight. In the mean time you can always ask us if you need anything. I'll have Souta show you how to work the plumbing system after dinner." The laugh lines in her face creased as her smile widened. "I'm sure you could use a bath to relax after a day like this."

"Thank you," He gave a quick bow of gratitude. "I'd greatly appreciate it." The woman inclined her head in acknowledgement. She briefly flitted away towards the kitchen where the scent of miso and some sort of meat filtered in the air. His feet instinctively brought him to the table where he took the seat placed closest to the open walkway between the living room and dinning area.

"It's oden." The Higurashi matriarch answered the question he had yet to ask. "It's actually Kagome's favorite. If there's ever anything you want all you have to do is ask, alright?" She flashed him a bright smile. A headache started to form between Okita's eyes. Whether it was from his hunger or the stress of his new surroundings, he wasn't quite sure. So far he hadn't had much time to immerse himself in this new era. He didn't think he really wanted to just yet—at least not until he had enough time to get his thoughts together. Still it was nice to at least be dropped on people so willing to accommodate him as best as they could, even if they _were_ strange.

Speaking of Kagome, what kind of job did she even have anyways? It wasn't a normal occurrence for women to hold down positions back home. Usually the male provided financial support and the women of the family tended to the house and other chores. Wives and daughters rarely walked around the city without a male relative due to the dangers that lurked in cities like Kyoto. Ronin in particular had gotten fairly bad in the area the Shinsengumi was stationed. Were the dangers in this era far less imposing than his time period? He chose to ask.

"What job does Kagome have?" Okita chose to press onwards in his curiosity. The food was brought out one dish at a time. Souta quickly decided to help his mother rather than risk her ire for a second time in the day.

The youngster opened his mouth to answer, "She works at a…" His parent quickly snapped it shut by lightly tapping him on the head with the bottom of the plate she'd been holding. It didn't hurt but Okita knew a warning to grow silent when he saw one. Obviously she felt she was protecting her daughter somehow by keeping her son from talking.

"She's a waitress. Most of her shifts tend to be later in the evenings since she has to go to school during the day." Seeing his confused expression, the Higurashi matriarch continued her explanation. "All children are expected to attend school for about twelve years. Kagome is in her final year and will be graduating this coming spring." The other two quickly took their seats. Souta grabbed the one immediately available next to him while their mother took up a spot across from them. The males shot each other a quick glance.

The boy grinned widely as he offered him a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks." Okita gave a small, polite inclination of his head in gratitude. "So this schooling, is it like a dojo or something? What exactly does everyone study?"

"Well for the twelve years it's a fairly strict curriculum. The emphasis is put more on a well-rounded education. Math, sciences, languages and arts. Every child is expected to achieve a certain level of understanding at the end of each course. When the year comes to a close they must have mastered those cores before progressing onto the next level." The trio passed food amongst themselves, preparing their plates before the meal was to begin.

"Itadakimasu!" Souta chirped suddenly as they finished passing the food from one person to the next in awkward exchanges of their hands. The child didn't wait for the others before plowing into the earthy dish before him. Okita proceeded at a much calmer pace, ensuring to take time between bites to continue the conversation.

"In the last three years of their education, children are often capable of choosing different clubs. These clubs are places that they go to partake in activities that interest them." She stopped momentarily to take in some of the savory flavors of the fish that'd been served. "An example would be the Kyudo club, which Kagome has joined. She's an excellent archer so she spends a great deal of her free time with the club members and practicing her art. However there are other clubs like photography, drama and even kendo."

An archer huh? So that explained the odd 'touch and die' vibes he got from her earlier. Her skill level was likely pretty high if she'd set off his instinct the way she did earlier. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement, "So what comes after this school and club stuff? Don't think someone would spend so much time in one place and not see some sort of pay off."

Souta spoke with a mouth full of food, "You either get a job or go to college. Although jii-chan used to say that only fools went to college."

His mother shot him a sour look, "That's because jii-chan never went himself. Plus he was adamant about you joining the cloth, not soccer." He wasn't sure what exactly 'soccer' was but presumed it to be an activity the woman did not approve of. She sighed to herself as she continued her meal. "Besides, it's more advantageous if students go on to college. Most of the population has achieved the initial twelve-year education curriculum. By adding an extra four years they can choose a highly individualized field of study and then work towards obtaining a well paying job in that line of work." She gave a weary smile, "It's a long and hard process but necessary in order to make a living in this era. There are few prospects outside of low-paying wages should a person not obtain those levels of education."

Okita blinked. Well, if this time period was indeed less dangerous then it was safe to assume that jobs were likely in limited supply. The higher a population, the less work there'd be to go around. Given the lack of forestry it didn't seem like there was much land to live off of outside of the city's influence anymore. Trading the dangers of one's life to the dangers of one's wallet. Now that was a tough one. Poverty was not a sightly creature to behold. It was ugly, brutal and often cruel. The man sipped at the cup of brewed tea before him. It seemed that the issues people in this era faced were vastly different yet just as troubling as the ones from his time. How curious.

"So this job Kagome has, is it sort of like that college thing? Working for a field of study?" He honestly wanted to know. The tension grew rather awkward for a moment as Souta looked at his mother with imploring eyes. She pinned him with a sharp glare before speaking up.

"No. She doesn't have the time or ability to do something like that yet. It's just a job she picked up serving food to customers so we can have a little extra spending cash each month." The woman softened her expression as she smiled kindly at him. "She likes to do things like that. We have to keep a close eye on her or else she'll work herself to the bone. But, she's a tough little fighter. You won't hear a word of complaint from her even in illness."

"Well she'd have to be. She took down demons for a living."

Okita snorted into his cup at the sudden drop of information. What? Demons? Okay maybe the kid mentioned something about that earlier? He'd completely missed what he said though. He'd been too lost in his own thoughts. Damn, too bad he hadn't paid attention then.

"Souta!" She admonished fiercely, pointing her chopsticks at the plucky boy.

"Hey, Nee-chan was gonna tell him anyways! It's not like it's some big secret or anything. Heck he came _from_ the well!" The ronin suddenly felt the child's hand on his sleeve. He tugged at the cloth rapidly in his growing excitement. "It's not a huge deal."

"Higurashi Souta you will finish your dinner, show Okita-san how to work the plumbing and then complete that homework assignment. After this meal I will be confiscating _all_ of your games, movies and electronics for the next three weeks. Have I made myself clear?" She might've been of small stature, but the woman across from them imposed a great deal of fear into her child. The boy slid down into his seat as his hand dropped to his side.

"I was just trying to be honest." The kid's voice was quiet as his expression grew sour in a childish pout.

"Yes and you knew that your sister wanted to discuss these things with him. She's the one that'd best explain such issues. Now seal your mouth before I locate a needle and thread to do it for you." The woman's face was pulled into a dark glare that rivaled even the commanding officer's when he was furious.

Okita inwardly cringed at the threat. He doubted she'd actually follow through with said punishment but the thought alone was enough to make him want to shiver. It was as he said before, women were terrifying creatures. He swiftly finished his meal and waited for his companion in silence to do so as well.

"I apologize for you having to hear this." She sighed between her teeth. "However Kagome strictly requested that you not be over inundated with information today. She'd asked that you be given the chance to take time to heal and that she'd talk to you later tonight about the well and how it works." Her face softened. "Although I doubt we'll be able to send you back any time soon. Even my daughter has been having issues with the passage in recent years. I'm more surprised you were able to make it at all."

She gathered up the dishes and began to put away the left overs, "We can't give you much more information than that I'm afraid. Only Kagome has any inclination of how it works and where it goes. But she's determined to make sure you get back to your era so don't fret." A warm smile spread across her aging face. "If my daughter promised it, then I know she'll find a way. She's far too determined to let something like a fussy well stop her." A fussy well? What did that even _mean_? He hadn't the chance to question her as the woman waved her hands towards the males in a shooing motion. "Now go on. I can take care of things here. I'm sure it's been a long day and you're likely in need of respite."

Okita nodded. Well that and he seriously needed to relieve himself now. But he'd wait until he figured out how everything worked in this house first. Souta took his sleeve once more. It was quickly becoming the youngster's favorite pastime. If he didn't stop him soon then the fabric would begin to stretch and tear from all of the pulling.

"Come on," The grin returned to his youthful face, "Let me show you how to work a toilet* first." It hadn't take them long to work their way upstairs. From what he could gather his guest room had been set up on the far end of the second floor. It was fairly large in comparison to the quick glance he'd gotten of Kagome's and Souta's rooms. It came with its own 'bathroom', as the boy had called it, within the suite and had a closet that with a sliding door.

The other kids' rooms were set adjacent to one another, connected only by a small bathroom with doors leading from one quarter to the other. He hadn't much time to dwell on that aspect of this living situation as his companion yanked him into his bathroom suite. Emerald eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Everything was white save for the splash of bamboo wood that accented the sink and some of the short pieces of furniture. There was a rack close to an inset tub with a row of white towels rolled together in a neat pyramid. To the far side was what looked like a seat made of ceramic. A grey panel of something he didn't recognize was placed strategically along the area where the user's arm would be.

Okita blinked at the oddly shaped contraption. He tilted his head to the side and quirked his brow.

"I'm supposed to use this?" He pointed towards the object.

Souta nodded vigorously, "Yup! It's for when you need to go. You just sit on the bowl if you gotta drop one. Lift the seat if you need to take a leak and aim for the water inside though." He only nodded numbly as he vaguely understood what the child meant by 'dropping' and 'leak'. "If you look here," the boy gestured towards a line of oddly labeled buttons along the side of the contraption. "You use this to flush when you're done. It washes away all the gross stuff. Forgetting to do this will make everything dirty and reek. Plus it'd make Kaa-chan angry." He pressed the grey button. Water began to flow and quickly disappear down the bottom of the bowl.

"And this," he briefly had him step to the side before pressing the next button. A stream of water jettisoned from the back of the bowl and directly towards where he'd been standing. It splattered onto the ground noisily, leaving a small lake of water in its wake. The man felt his eyes widen. What the hell use could that have?! "Is to help you, ah, get 'clean'. It's a real pain walking around with the itches, you know?" The child didn't elaborate and Okita wasn't sure if he wanted to figure out what he meant.

The ronin peered over the rest of the buttons. One in particular caught his eye. It seemed particularly odd. Instead of the normal kanji written across for added direction, there was only a simple image of a musical note. What in the hell would a 'toilet' need music for? Was it not just for the expulsion of waste? Now he was curious. Perhaps that was a fatal flaw in his character but he pressed forward in his mission to figure out the purpose of the unusual button.

"What's this one do?" He pointed towards it, his finger just centimeters above pressing down on the otherwise seemingly harmless option. Just one push and he'd know. Should he do it?

"It's best if you find out on your own." A wide grin spread across his lips. "Go ahead and try it!"

Now Okita began to feel an inkling of concern. He just knew that grin wasn't something to be trusted. However against his better judgment his finger pressed upon the button. The muscle in his sword arm flexed reactively as a loud, flushing sound filled the tiny room. He glanced between the toilet and Souta, quietly inquiring for an explanation.

"To drown out the unpleasant sounds." The kid practically yelled over the noises. "Wouldn't want someone hearing you in the middle of your business, right?"

Okita blinked. He, quite literally, didn't give a shit. This time was strange. These people were strange. This whole damn place was strange. At the end of Souta's vague explanations of all the plumbing and their buttons, he'd only had three words to say.

"What the fuck?" It was all he could think of. Sure the shower was easy to work along with the sink. But that toilet. It'd be his mortal enemy. He just knew it.

Well the good news in all of this was that he no longer needed to relieve himself. The bad news was that he was certain that he'd just given himself a nasty case of constipation. How many days of staring at that oddly shaped contraption would it take before he'd swallow his pride and let himself go? He didn't think he wanted to know what _else_ would decide to squirt water and sing at him in this era. This whole situation was just entirely too strange.

"Alright I'll leave you to it!" The kid ran out of the bathroom as quickly as he'd darted in. The door to his room slammed shut, leaving Okita to ponder to himself. His headache was starting to worsen as a fierce heat began to spread across his face. Well shit, his fever was coming back. The man stripped himself of his clothes and set to work on filling the tub with warm water. He tugged at the bandages on his hands. A stinging pain shot through all of his fingers as he tried to pull that gauze away. His hand began to tremble from the sharpness of the pain as the bandage slipped out of his shaking fingers. Damn. They were okay during moments such as eating but attempting to use the tips of his fingers or anything near close to his nails was causing him issues.

His brow furrowed. Just two weeks. That's all that it'd take for them to heal. Even if the nails didn't grow back fully, he'd regain full function by that time. Emerald eyes narrowed. He'd be going home then—with or _without_ Kagome's permission.

The man briefly gave up on unwrapping his hands in favor of sinking into the steaming water. Despite this setback he still had a mission to finish. The Shinsengumi was in dire need of new recruits and he'd be due back home with those fresh-faced warriors within the next six months. Sitting on his ass here waiting to heal wasn't going to get that done any sooner. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

The future? That word kept coming back to him. These odd devices, strange mannerisms and odd clothing were bothering him. How could Japan change so drastically? Truthfully a hundred and thirty years isn't that long of a jump. It was only a handful of lifetimes. To think that their world would shift so suddenly weighed down upon him. What happened to the Shogunate? Did the Shinsengumi fulfill their duties? What of Kyoto? Was it still the same? Edo was no more and the only semblance of balance Okita could find in this time was the short reprieve of cloud gazing.

His face warmed as his thoughts began to race. For the first time in the ronin's life, he felt completely and utterly helpless. He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber. The next he woke the water had cooled significantly yet his body still felt overheated. Lifting the plug that held the water, he watched as it slowly drained away.

The man wasted no time in leaving the bath and dressing himself back into his day clothes. He'd have to sleep in them for the night. While annoying, he no longer had the strength to offer up complaints about such minor things. His energy was fading quickly as the need to sleep increased. He stumbled across the lit room and fell upon the soft bed. Before he'd had a chance to pull the covers over himself, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Okita woke to the sound of a small hand rapping on his door. Ah, it looked like his host had arrived home. He recognized that knock from this morning.

"Are you awake?" He heard Kagome question from the other side.

"Come in." The man responded tiredly. He sat up slowly, taking the time to observe his surroundings once more. It was becoming a bit less weird seeing these odd devices decorating his room but they still disturbed him on a rather deep level. He lifted his hands to rub at the flesh of his cheeks. His face felt unbearably hot yet chills wracked his body. He lowered an appendage to his chest and massaged the space above his heart. It was getting more difficult to breathe as the night progressed. He'd been fine during dinner, now his torso felt as if some kind of vice was clamped around it, preventing him from being able breathe properly.

Each inhale came in short gasps as his chest would constrict painfully. He winced at the sudden tightness.

The door opened inward as his host made her way into the room.

"How're you feeling?" She flitted to his side as quickly as she'd done earlier in the morning. One of the woman's hands stretched out. Light fingers brushed across his forehead as the cool sensation of her skin worked a soothing effect on his fever.

Kagome's expression pulled into a worried frown, "You're temperature is up again. Souta also mentioned that you had a bit of a coughing fit earlier today too." She removed her hands and leaned away. "I'll bring you some medicine for cold symptoms. If your fever still persists tomorrow though we'll have to take you to the doctor."

He shook his head, "No. I'm fine." The man tried to argue. He didn't need a doctor. He just needed some rest. The last thing he wanted was to be told by some practitioner that he couldn't leave his bed. That wasn't happening. Not now, not ever.

Azure eyes narrowed at him, "No you're not. That's twice now your fever has been up so high." With gentle hands she set to work on his injuries once more. "These might just be a result of the stress you've been under today but it's always better to be safe than sorry." He didn't have the energy to argue as he felt the familiar stinging sensation of the alcohol. Okita realized that must be more exhausted than he originally thought. He hadn't even noticed that she brought the supplies in with her.

"I heard that Souta, ah," She paused for a moment as she switched out his hands, "dropped a bit of a bombshell on you. Sorry about that." She met his gaze as something sincere flickered in her eyes. "I know you've got questions. Was there something you wanted to ask me now?"

The man nodded, "Where were you sent to?" It was direct and to the point. He was tired of the run around her family had given him all day. It was time to settle these issues once and for all.

The lines on the young woman's face sharpened, "The early fifteen hundreds. Officially the era I was dropped was somewhere around three hundred years before your time." Her fingers worked quickly to tie the bandages over his injured hands again. It was as if she were used to this kind of thing. Perhaps her journey had been a perilous one. "Over there creatures like youkai were always on the prowl. Unfortunately for me I ended up getting dragged through the well by one of those crazy youkai." A wry smile tugged at her lips as painful memories danced in her azure eyes. He didn't outwardly react but a twinge of guilt tugged at him at the expression she wore. "Apparently I've always been a bit of a special case that way."

He blinked at her, "Why?" It was a bit of an odd question and he knew it but he felt the need to ask anyways. Kagome didn't laugh or mock him for the rather idiotic nature of the inquiry. Instead she faced him with the seriousness she had before she left. She would not tease or insult him for these curiosities. Okita found himself respecting that aspect of her personality.

"I was born in possession of an object that would grant immense power to those of youkai origin. When I was sent to that time period the object was accidentally shattered during a battle. I spent two years travelling back and forth between the eras to piece together the shards until it was whole." She looked at him and held her breath, as if contemplating some important decision. She released the breath in a low sigh as she made her choice. The woman lifted her hands and tugged on something beneath the collar of her shirt. From underneath the cloth a necklace slowly fell out and into view. The silver chain slipped effortlessly into place as a marble-sized object came into view. "This was that object. It's called the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome took the jewel from her neck and gingerly placed it into his freshly wrapped hands. Even through the bandages he could feel the coolness of its surface. What was even stranger though was the odd pulse that beat in synch with his own heart. He looked between the jewel and her soft expression.

"Most of the power is gone now. I've been chipping away at it for the last year." Her eyes watched him as he rolled it to and fro in the palm of his hand. Tiny electric shocks occasionally shot outwards, causing a slight numbing sensation in his fingers and arm. She continued onwards in her explanation, "So it's not like it's much use anymore." The man titled the palm of his hand to offer it back to her. She took it from him gratefully.

"So what about my era? Had you ever travelled there?" His gaze was transfixed upon the Shikon. Kagome wasn't lying. He could feel the power emanate from the jewel. He could feel the pulse as if it were his own. So what made them so different? How could a single woman possess such a priceless treasure? How could he have passed through the well in the first place? How did any of this make any sense? His headache grew exponentially worse.

The teen shook her head negatively, "Unfortunately no. It hasn't really worked for me in the last year. Once every three months or so the power will spike but recede just as quickly. Yesterday the spike lasted for several hours and then you showed up at the bottom." She gave him an empathetic smile, "So whatever happened on the other side, the well probably decided to take you along for a ride." She tapped her index finger against her chin as a thought crossed her mind. "On the next spike we can try pushing through again. I can't guarantee where you'll end up, but if it's brought you here then it'll likely send you back eventually."

 _Eventually_. He did _not_ like the sound of that word.

"Sorry that's probably not what you wanted to hear." Kagome's voice dropped as her hands moved to hold his in a show of comfort. "I can't promise that I'll get you back any time soon. I can't promise that we can even try on the next spike given its tendency to fluctuate." Her fingers curled over his lightly as a ferocity entered her eyes that he'd only seen once before. "But I will promise you this. No matter what happens or how long it takes, I'll find a way to get that well open to get you back home. I know this isn't the place you want to be. I know you probably want to get back home as desperately as possible. I understand." Her voice was soft with empathy as her expression thawed. Okita said nothing as this virtual stranger continued to pledge her determination to him. "So that's why I want to help you get back. You have a home on the other side and you probably have people waiting on you. For their sake and yours, we'll find a way. You can trust me for that much."

The man's face warmed and he could no longer tell if it was from the heat of his fever or embarrassment. So he chose to deal with it in the only way he knew how—sarcasm.

"Careful now, I might take that as a declaration of love."

Kagome gave a light-hearted laugh. She tilted her head back and wiped tears from her eyes at the unexpected joke.

"Don't go reading too much into it. I just empathize with you is all."

His lips quirked upwards in a wide smirk, "I don't know. You like touching me a lot lately." He paused momentarily as a thought struck him. "Well you _and_ your brother. You're both very touchy people, aren't you?" A dash of pink went across her nose as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, I do something nice and you make fun of me for it." The woman practically threw a wet cloth at his head. Okita barely had enough time to catch it before it fell upon his bed. "Next time I'll just let you suffer in silence."

He gave a deep-throated laugh, "Nah. You don't seem to be the type. Besides, if you were going to let me suffer then you would've just left my sick ass in the well two nights ago." His grin grew haughty as he angled his chin upwards. "You're too nice."

Kagome shook her head, "Oh if only you knew." This time she gave him the smirk. "I'm only nice when I want to be. Like me, you're just a special case. But be careful though, that won't last much longer if you tease too much." With that she stood and gathered up the supplies—signaling the end of their conversation.

"I'll be back up with your medicine. If your fever comes back tomorrow then we'll take you to the doctor." Her voice dropped as she assumed the tone her mother had during dinner. "Have I made myself clear?" Amusement danced in the young woman's eyes as she tossed him a light smile.

He wrapped his arms behind his head and leaned against the headboard, "Just try it."

Kagome didn't speak but simply cast him a knowing grin. A challenge had been issued and Okita found himself looking forward to the next day. Perhaps things wouldn't quite be as insufferable as he thought, after all?

 **A/n** : So this came out a lot quicker than I expected it to be! I honestly wanted to go a bit further but the length was pushing pretty far so I figured might as well cut here and add in some extra details on the next chapter. Truth be told I've been looking into visiting Japan for a trip next year and randomly came across information about these "Japanese toilets" so I ended up having to do a bit of research into them. That was a fun few days of youtube-ing related videos. XD Anyways what did you guys think? I _loved_ all the responses I got from the first chapter, things were a bit busy over here so I wasn't able to respond to everybody but let me just say this: You guys are _amazing_! Thanks so much for the support! I'll try to do more responses this chapter as I'll have more free time. Again thanks so much and I greatly appreciate _all_ the support, not just the reviews!

**Shogunate—Also known as the Tokugawa Shogunate, it was the last feudal military government in Japan that ended in 1868. The years of the Shogunate's rule (1600-1868) is also known as the Edo Period.

**Temizuya—A water pavilion where those wishing to pray at a Shinto shrine visit to wash their hands and mouth. The water is never directly touched but rather a ladle is used to pour the water over the hands, into the left hand and then the mouth from one's left hand. This was done as a way to wash away impurities of the heart.

**Ronin—A samurai without a lord or master during the Feudal Era of Japan.

**Japanese Toilets—Unlike toilets in countries such as the U.S.A, some of the toilets in Japan come with a panel of buttons that direct different commands. Some of the commands include flushing, a bidet and even a 'sound' option that plays music or other noises. The sound option was introduced as a way to cover the unpleasant sounds during bouts of upset stomach. There is also a secondary type of toilet that is found. This type is a 'squatting toilet' in which the toilet is horizontal with the ground and the user must 'squat' over it. There is a hood at the front in which the user must face. There is a flushing mechanism that washes away the waste into a hole in the ground.


	3. Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Three:** Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

The following morning Okita woke to a familiar burning sensation in his face. Well shit, his fever hadn't let up during the night even with the cold medicine Kagome had given him. The man sat up and blinked wearily at the light of dawn spilling through the small spaces between the blinds. He stretched his arms high above his head and noted the series of cracks in his joints with satisfaction. Doors began to open as the family muttered sleepy greetings to one another from outside of his room. Ah, so they were beginning to rouse as well.

"Okita-san," came Kagome's all too familiar voice. "May I come in?"

He gave a noncommittal sound of agreement. Sleep bleared his vision as exhaustion dulled his senses. He was just so damn tired. The young woman entered his room quietly as to not disturb him in case he was still sleeping. He shrugged; it wasn't like he'd be able to sleep with the commotion this family made in the morning. Okita vaguely heard the pads of her feet treading carefully across the space between them. She was being particularly cautious this morning.

"Got more of that medicine?" The man inquired groggily as he slipped his feet to the floor's soft carpet. He twisted his torso and clenched his hands around the edge of the 'mattress', as he was later informed it was called.

She nodded once and produced the bottle before him, "Yes. Once you take it I'll have you change your clothes." He gratefully took two of the pills from her and used the bottle of water she'd offered to wash down the rather painless medication. It was far easier to take in this time than his era, as most of the mixtures were bitter tasting powders that not even a good brew of tea could wash away. He glanced up to find azure eyes narrowed at him in concern, taking in the flushed look of his face. He knew this wasn't good. His body was already becoming weaker by the day. Yesterday he could walk around and move normally. Today his body hurt all over, he could barely open his eyes, a thin layer of sweat clung to him and his clothes and trying to breathe was even more difficult than it had been before. He was sick. He knew it. Kagome knew it. Now she was going to force him to see a doctor.

"I've already set up an appointment for this morning. They're just going to check you over to see what's causing your issues." She went to work on cleaning his hands. Okita didn't resist and merely dipped them into the familiar bowl one at a time. He hardly noticed the stinging in his cuts. Perhaps he'd simply gotten accustomed to the pain? "They might have to take a blood test, so don't fret when you see the needle."

He quirked a brow at her. Needle? Blood? What kind of place _were_ they going that would require those? Kagome, as quick in her work as ever, finished bandaging his hands and nodded in satisfaction.

"Good news at least is that you'll be able to use your hands. Most of the wounds have healed on them. They just need time to regrow the nails you lost." She stood and gathered up the supplies she'd brought in. "I'll bring you a pair of jinbei* shortly. Your clothes might draw a bit too much attention so I figured we could get you something comfortable that won't attract too many questions." She smiled up at him. "Thankfully it's not too cold out today. So you should just be able to get away with a jacket on top."

He nodded at her briefly. Well there was that, but he still didn't want to go. The man laid back upon the mattress and glanced up at the ceiling.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here." He muttered, dropping his arm over his face and hiding his eyes from the light of dawn. Kagome's feet paused as he heard her turn towards him.

"Absolutely not." The woman's voice was sharp. Before he knew what'd happened, he felt the bed dip with an added weight. Hands brushed across his forehead as he felt her breath ghost across his cheek. He moved his arm but didn't look her directly in the eyes. He was being petulant. He knew that. Still, he didn't want to go. Being ordered bed rest when he should be _leaving_ was frustrating. He wasn't about to be bound by some doctor to wait even longer to go home than he had to. "Look at me, Okita-san." Those hands moved to cup both sides of his face. The familiar scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rainwater filled his nose. Perhaps this was her natural smell? He glanced in Kagome's direction.

Her brows were furrowed as the lines of her lips pulled into a deep frown, "I get it. You want to go home, but what can you do when your body is still so frail? Even if you were able to cross the well today, do you really think you'd be able to make the trip from Edo to Kyoto like this so easily?"

His eyes widened as shock hit him. How did she know?

A knowing smile spread across her lips, "You're more famous than you know. You've made your mark in the pages of history." Her expression suddenly turned serious as her fingers curled slightly tighter over him. "However, for that reason alone you _have_ to do what you can to take care of yourself. If you slack off now than the wait time to get back will be even _longer._ You still have things you need to do. If you screw around now that won't happen." Azure eyes narrowed at him in determination. "Is that what you want? To be so stubborn that you'd cause yourself more harm and extend your healing process?"

His teeth clamped shut. She was right. He was being stubborn but damn it, he did _not_ want to have to deal with this anymore! His body was weakening with each day. He _needed_ to get back. Time was running short.

"That's not…" He tried to come up with a feeble argument but Kagome cut him off before he could try.

"Not what? Not what you wanted to hear?" She sighed as she released his face in favor of leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry but I'm not here to give you some pretty little lie about your situation. I'm here to help you get _better_. We'll get you back. Don't forget that I promised you that." He felt his chest clench. He never asked her to promise as such. "But only _after_ you're healed. Have I made myself clear?"

Okita did something that he hadn't since he was a child. He pouted. A victorious grin spread across the young woman's lips at the look he knew he was giving her.

"Good, now that I've made my point, you're going to have to leave your daishou. You'll be arrested otherwise." The edge of a mother's scolding tone still held out in her voice. It honestly made him feel like a misbehaving child again. To be fair, that was probably how his host viewed him at this moment given this miniature temper tantrum. He grunted his dissatisfaction. "Growl all you like, it won't change your situation. Now get up. Lest I drag you from the bed by your feet." Okita quirked an eyebrow at that particular remark. It sounded like something her mother would threaten—albeit a bit tamer than the threats he'd heard the older woman dish out yesterday.

"I thought you were the _nice_ one in this family?" He couldn't help commenting out loud. He watched as her grin widened into an almost predatory smirk.

"Oh? Is that what you believed?" Black hair fluttered elegantly behind her as Kagome turned to leave. "You still have much to learn, my friend. _Much_ to learn. Besides, if you're still so hung up on leaving then I can offer you a solution." She emphasized that point with a tiny, devious laugh. His brow rose even higher.

"What's that?" The man was genuinely curious. He cocked his head to the side as she made to leave.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll show you when we get there." With that she padded out into the bustling corridor. Souta, having noticed him from outside, gave him a short wave before following after his door closed behind the mysterious woman as a feeling of foreboding sank into his gut. Just what had he gotten himself into? He had no doubt that Kagome would charge back in his room and drag him out of bed and to the doctor by his ankles if she felt she needed to. That thought made him cringe. He wasn't a sack of potatoes. He'd walk on his own!

The man stood and began preparing for the day. Souta had shown him how to use the sink and an object called a 'toothbrush' to clean his mouth. So he set to work on practicing the new skills the boy had bestowed upon him. Not a moment after he'd finished scrubbing his teeth, his host returned with the promised pair of jinbei and a light, tight fitting jacket.

"It's not much but it should be more comfortable than our usual attire." Kagome commented as she passed the clothing into his awaiting arms. He gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement. There was one question that bothered him though. Well, two things really but he'd ask about this one first.

"What did you mean earlier? About me being famous?" He pinned her with a curious stare. Kagome's shoulders sagged as she sucked a deep breath between her lips.

"Truthfully nearly all of the captains of the Shinsengumi are famous from your era. Each and every one of you has left quite the impact on our history." She shot him a wry smile; "You guys accomplished a lot in your time. So when you showed up in the well, I knew that you were likely travelling in the Edo area." The woman leaned against the wall directly across from him as she looked towards the rising dawn through the blinds of his window—a faraway look in her eyes. "In 1862 the Shinsengumi was still stationed in Kyoto. So I surmised that you'd gone to Edo for something related to them. That's when, for one reason or another, you fell into the well and got stuck here."

Kagome gave a quick shrug, "It wouldn't take much of a guess to figure that once you got back, you'd probably return to Kyoto as quickly as you could. Still, the temperatures there would be freezing this time of year. Your illness would strike you down before you'd make it back." Azure eyes turned to him and narrowed into thin slits. "Now isn't the time to be rash. You screw up and the path of history will be permanently altered. This is about more than just your wants and desires. It's about ensuring the timelines don't get even more screwed up." She roughly rubbed the back of her head in frustration. "Although whose to say they haven't already gotten screwed? Gah, damn paradoxes!"

Well this was certainly a new side to his host that he hadn't seen before. The way her eyes were narrowed and lips pulled into a line—it was rather cute. Although he wouldn't say it out loud. She'd probably throw something at him again if he did. Instead the ronin just gave a small bark of laughter.

"Alright, I'll try not to be so hasty." His grin widened as she shot him a dark glare, "But don't think I'll be leaving my daishou so soon. I'm _still_ a warrior. They go where I do."

She gave an exasperated sigh, "I knew you'd say that. Come on let's get going. There's something I need to show you first." With the jinbei still tucked under his arm, he followed after her. He had a feeling that this thing she wanted to show him had something to do with what she mentioned earlier. They pushed past both her mother and brother at the morning table, offering quick greetings before making their way outside. As Kagome had said it was a fairly warm day for winter. Only a mild breeze and slight chill cooled the air. Kagome walked further into the quartered off section of the shrine and towards a decent sized shack near the back of the compound. It was located next to the well house where his mode of return was located. His eyes remained fixed on the well house. How much longer would he be stuck here? He felt the familiar itch of impatience clawing at his heart.

Thin, slender fingers suddenly curled around his own. The man blinked as he glanced at their joined hands. His gaze followed the link of their fingers up the pale figure of her arm and towards her face. Kagome's expression was set in a collection of serious lines, but it wasn't frustration or scorn he found. Despite the woman's earlier outburst, Okita merely found concern and a deep empathy for his growing impatience on the matter.

"The time will come." She spoke softly. "You just have to have faith in that." She gave his healing hands a gentle squeeze. "I know I'm asking a lot of you. It's not exactly fair but the last thing either of us need is you throwing yourself at death's door." Her eyes narrowed with determination. "Keep fighting on. We'll get you back home. No matter what it takes." Kagome's voice dropped as he found himself struck by the severity of the change in her personality. She'd mentioned the previous night that she'd been sent back five hundred years from her time period to a place full of youkai. Perhaps she'd picked up her ferocity from facing down such fearsome adversaries?

She didn't let go of his hand this time. Instead she wrapped her fingers more securely around his own before pulling him into the small shack by the well house. It was dimly lit given the fact that it was still cloudy outside. However with a quick flip of the wrist, Kagome had managed to flood the tiny building with a wave of light.

"I normally use this place to practice for my kyudo championships." She released his hand as she moved towards the far corner of the room. For the most part it was empty and lined with wood panels that were dark with age. However along the furthest wall was a line of targets that stretched from one corner to the other. Adjacent to that wall was a small wooden rack with three blades hanging from its hooks. "I took the liberty of storing your daishou here last night. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to part with them. Given the nature of where we'd need to go today though, I didn't think it'd be wise to leave them out in the open." She grabbed the swords and handed them over to him. His eyes narrowed as the information sank in.

"That's a death sentence back in my era." He commented lightly as he slipped both swords back into their proper places.

Kagome gave him another quick shrug, "Well it's a good thing we're here." A smile tugged at her lips as she pulled out another blade—a wakizashi to be exact. He cocked his head to the side. Now that was strange. He hadn't heard anything from Souta or her mother about her being skilled with the sword.

"I can't let you bring them outside when the shrine is open or into town, but that doesn't mean they have to be banned altogether." Her grin widened as she slowly withdrew her blade and slipped into a defensive stance. "I'll admit that I'm still pretty much a novice when it comes to these kinds of things. But any time you want to spar I'm game. It's the least I can do considering we'll have to keep your swords in here from now on."

He shifted his own stance as he drew his katana, "Beat me and then I _might_ agree to those terms." Okita gave a vicious grin as the excitement of battle rushed his veins. He wasn't one to hold back—female opponent or no. The pain in his hands had subsided by now. Only the dull ache of his nails bothered him when he curled his fingers too far inward. It'd be a pain in the ass but nothing that'd keep him from fighting. Despite his illness this morning he was determined to go through with this match. He'd be willing to put himself through that much. Besides, being cramped up in the house was starting to affect his mental state. He was getting irritated and he needed a good release. This was the perfect way to work off his frustrations and Kagome knew that. She was more perceptive to his needs than he'd given her credit for.

"Looks like I just have to win then, now don't I?" He watched as her own grin grew into something predatory. He was right, she'd definitely seen the battlefield a few times before. This was going to be interesting. The heat in his cheeks receded as his fever began to die away. Or perhaps he simply no longer noticed its effects on him? Either way he was in the clear to start this fight.

The two shifted into their preferred stances. Okita held his blade over the back of his wrist—poising his katana for the defeating strike. The dull ache near his nails returned but it hardly affected him. He'd often been labeled as a prodigy back home—both for inventing and mastering the Mumyou-ken* technique. It held a high point of striking range so using his arm to balance his blade helped his accuracy.

His eyes narrowed as he took in his opponent's stance. Unlike him, Kagome's footwork was definitely somewhat amateur. Her feet were a little too far apart while her wakizashi was held directly in front of her torso—as if to shield it from one of his oncoming attacks. Still, her eyes were narrowed with determination as that grin of hers grew even wider. She was enjoying herself before they'd even started.

Without a word, the two charged each other at once. He struck out at her first—thrusting the tip of his katana towards the exposed flesh of her shoulder and neck. He had no intentions of killing her but he wanted to end the match quickly as to assert his strength and prove that her demands to leave his swords in this shack were unreasonable at best. However before his blade reached its mark, she ducked low and spun on the ball of her heel. A flash of silver glimmered in the edge of his peripheral. Sensing the impeding danger, Okita swung his blade in a downward arc towards the line that threatened to cut him into two.

Metal clanged heavily as their swords met violently. As swiftly as they'd met, the two sprung apart from one another. He felt his own smirk widen. She was tough opponent.

"A little spry on your feet?" The man teased, shifting back into his starting position.

Kagome changed her defensive tactics as she held her wakizashi parallel with the ground beneath her feet—one hand holding the side of the hilt firmly and the other at the base of the handle.

"When you've made a living running from demons, you get pretty fast." She rushed him this time. Her eyes were trained on the tip of his katana as she thrust her wakizashi towards his exposed chest. The ronin countered as quickly as he saw the flash of the strike. Their blades met once more—this time the weapons practically sang in delight at the contact.

"Seems like you did more than just run." He purposely trailed his gaze along the length of her arm to where their blades were connected. "You sure you're just a _novice_?" He taunted lightly.

Kagome gave a small snort of laughter, "Novice? Expert? What does it matter? I'm still going to defeat _you_." She pushed forward a bit, unexpectedly forcing him backwards two steps. Damn, he was losing ground. He needed to turn the situation around.

"I'd like to see you _try_!" He grunted the last word, throwing his weight into the full force of his katana. She flipped backwards, gracefully landing on her feet a short distance away. His hands were beginning to sting but nothing too unbearable. He'd need to put an end to this match soon lest he reopen the wounds. Kagome appeared to pick up on his concern.

"Alright then. How about we finish this in one strike?" She poised her sword at an angle—clearly aiming for his heart. "Whoever gets the kill strike wins the spar."

His grin widened, "Let's not forget that whoever wins dictates the rules of blades. I win then I get to carry them with no complaints. You win then I _might_ just consider leaving them here." She shook her head at him in disbelief.

"I knew you'd be stubborn but _this_ ," She gave a small laugh. It was a light sound and he found it to be rather cute. "You really _are_ a handful." She lifted her blade, "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you the hard way."

"You can try." He grinned, waiting for her to charge.

She sprung at him. He had to admit that the woman was quick—quicker than most opponents he'd faced in his time. Still Saito was even faster than her and he'd challenged the man enough times to be able to counter his Iai* technique. He wouldn't lose. He launched his own attack. Their swords carved in elegant arcs towards one another. They'd only stopped the second they met the barest hint of flesh.

Okita paused as he glanced down. She'd gotten his side. The wakizashi was planted firmly against his ribcage—pressingly lightly against the fabric of his shirt to signal the strike. However he hadn't lost completely. Before him he held his own katana at the exposed flesh of her neck—threatening to cut a horizontal line against the fragile skin there. It was a draw. How interesting. The two withdrew from one another, offering a polite bow as customary after a sparring match.

"Novice my ass." He slipped his katana back into its scabbard. He flexed his hands as the pain began to ebb away. "I thought you were only skilled with the bow." He turned his gaze towards the set of red-marked targets lined up against the wall in the farthest area of the room.

Kagome gave a short nod, "Well I started with the bow. I've had three years to perfect the skill which is why I joined the kyudo club in the first place." She grinned and offered a quick shrug. "I figured I had the skills so might as well put them to use." She slid her wakizashi into its own sheath as she came to stand by his side.

"However when I was still in the heart of my travelling days, one of my companions was quite skilled with the blade and other manner of demon slaying. They were the one to actually give me this sword, you know." She turned her eyes towards the ceiling. A distant look clouded her gaze as she wrapped her hands behind her head. "While shooting a target is great, it doesn't protect against everything. So my companion and I thought it'd be safer if I picked up a few other skills as well. They taught me much of the basics but a few things happened and I ended up having to learn the rest on my own." The cheer in her tone died out as something akin to melancholy took over. His brows furrowed slightly at the change. "Anyways, I call myself a novice but that's only because I never really got a lot of direct training outside the starting forms. Just had to pick up the rest on the fly."

He cocked his head to the side curiously, "You learned all of that from _watching_?" Admittedly, he was impressed. Not many people could pick up fighting techniques like hers from visuals alone. It usually took a great deal of practice and dedication. If she'd been a male and he'd discovered her back in Edo during his mission, he likely would've tried to recruit her for the Shinsengumi. The man briefly shook the thought from his head.

Kagome nodded vigorously, "Yeah. One of our enemies had a pretty peculiar style and we ended up going against him a lot. So I just spent a lot of time observing his fighting style and tried to copy it as best as I could." Her shoulders drooped as an exasperated sigh left her lips. "I don't think I've gotten the movements down quite right though. He was pretty fast—it was hard to catch all of it."

Okita gave a short laugh, "Well better than just screwing around on it." He titled his chin upwards as he glanced down at her. "If you want to learn more then I wouldn't mind helping you out. My previous statement still stands though. My daishou stay right where they are."

Kagome shook her head once more, "You don't give up do you?"

He grinned, "Not at all."

The woman rolled her shoulders as she tilted her chin up at him in determination, "You do realize that I'm not asking to be jerk right? Having these out in public really _is_ illegal. Walking around with them would just get you arrested." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned towards him, hands firmly planted on her hips. "How would you explain who you are and why you're hands are so injured?" He wanted to argue that point given the fact that they'd just had a sparring session. "Could you tell them how you got your swords without being questioned for hours on end? Just because torture is illegal, that doesn't mean that they won't lock you up for years with no end in sight. What would happen then?" The scolding tone she'd used on him came back in full force. The feeling of a child being put on the spot by their parent came to the forefront of his mind.

The ronin shifted his feet as he crossed his arms behind his head petulantly, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"So you'd _rather_ be thrown into an all white room with padded walls, strapped into a jacket that'd make it impossible to move your arms in and given medicine that'd dull your senses until the end of time?" Azure eyes narrowed as she glared at him fiercely. Neither of them were willing to drop the subject at hand. For the short time that he'd known her, Okita was aware that Kagome had been quite lenient with him. She'd trusted him with her family. She'd trusted him with the Shikon. She'd even trusted him with part of her past. If she was pushing this hard to get him to leave his blades, then a part of him _knew_ that it was for good reason. That didn't stop him from feeling reluctant about it though.

He heaved a sigh through his teeth, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." She responded in kind, holding out her hands for him to drop his daishou in. Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, he pulled the swords from his belt.

"Not a scratch. Otherwise you'll be replacing them." He gave a quick warning. She grinned up at him.

"That's more like it!" The woman gave his arm a reassuring pat, "Besides if I scratched your sword I'd just fix it myself. There's no need to waste the money on a new one if it's not necessary." He watched carefully as she placed all three blades back onto the rack in the far corner of the room. "You can come here anytime to practice or spar. It's far enough away from the main part of the shrine and it'd help keep you out of the house every now and then. It's probably frustrating being stuck in there all the time, right?" Her grin widened at his exasperated expression. She was right and both of them knew it.

"Yeah," The man nodded. Suddenly a smile spread across his own lips, "But don't think I'll go easy on you next time we spar." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Once we take care of this damn illness, I'll show you just _how_ vast the difference in our skills are." His smile turned predatory. Kagome didn't shy away though. Instead she met that look with a similar one of her own.

"I look forward to it. Now come on," She shoved him towards the door, "Go get dressed in that jinbei. We'll be late if this keeps up!"

He laughed and did as she told him. It didn't take Okita long to head back to his room and change into the new set of clothes. They definitely fit comfortably in comparison to what he'd seen the others wear. Still, there was the small matter of travelling in this new era. He hadn't heard much from either Souta or Kagome about how people got around so quickly here. The man emerged from his room to his host waiting patiently for him.

She gently took his hand and led them out the familiar path towards the torii gates. He followed after her quietly—his eyes taking in the vast scenery that they were about to descend into. With no small amount of curiosity, he peered down the long stairway into the world below. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't just a little nervous but the man quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Going into town couldn't be that bad, could it?

Kagome pulled him with her as she made the first couple of steps. An understanding smile spread across her lips as she waited patiently for him to follow her lead. Okita glanced between their hands and the flurry of motion and colors below. She had trusted him to this point. Perhaps it was time for him to put some measure of trust in her? He took the first step down. The trip was a long but comfortably quiet one. Neither felt the need to break the peace that had settled between them. They passed many people ascending the stairway to visit the shrine yet very few glanced his direction—a stark difference from the wary stares he'd received yesterday. Perhaps his daishou had been attracting too much negative attention. Still, he'd rather not admit such things aloud.

"So where is this doctor, anyways?" Okita inquired as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The streets were crowded, as he'd come to expect from the view he'd gotten at the shrine. The people in the crowd were all clothed in the formfitting outfits he'd somewhat gotten used to seeing on Kagome. There were subtle differences in sleeve styles, colors and even collar lengths on each individual. However he didn't find himself as overwhelmed by it as he had been before. Rather it was the array of lights, moving vehicles and buzzing of conversations that caused his head to spin.

His host gestured towards a hub of activity a few blocks away, "We'll have to take a train into town. It's about a half hour ride and then another twenty minute walk." She withdrew a small object from her pocket. It was small—in the shape of a rectangle that fit the size of his palm. The material was solid, cool against his touch and still had enough flexibility to bend without breaking. How curious. "This is your train pass. Don't lose it. It's how you'll be able to board."

The man cocked his head to the side, "What exactly _is_ a train?" The two trailed after a long line of people feeding through metal corridors and magazine stands. Her grip tightened slightly over his hand as the crush of the crowd moved in on them. He instinctively pressed closer to her to avoid getting separated.

"It's a mode of transportation that can carry hundreds of passengers a long distance within a short frame of time." The pair fed through a winding line and were briefly forced to stand behind one another as it came to a single-file point. Kagome brought her pass up and scanned it over a metal object to her side. Without a word, he copied her movements and passed through the metal barrier—ensuring to keep no more than half a step behind her. "It's a system of cabs and rails in which the cabs are where the passengers board. The rails are how the tracks move across the ground so quickly. It can be a bit disorienting at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

The man quirked his brow but didn't question her further. Instead they approached a bay with a steep drop off. He peered into the dark abyss below the platform to spy some of the 'rails' Kagome had been talking about. It seemed strange but not all that discomforting. Perhaps he was getting more used to this time than he realized. A high-pitched squealing sound erupted from the blackness of the tunnel at the far end of the platform.

"Ah, there it is. You should step back a bit. People will disembark first and then we'll board on. Just be careful though," her fingers gripped his more firmly, "It gets really crowded."

Okita tried not to give her a sarcastic comment. He'd noticed that much since the moment they entered the 'station'. His eyes suddenly turned as a 'train' pulled into the platform. It was large—larger than anything he'd ever seen before. Windows and multiple doors big enough to fit several people through were dotted all along the sides. This contraption also appeared to be made of some sort of sturdy metal. His gaze narrowed as people attempted to shift in front of them, pushing the pair back a few steps.

Kagome gave a soft sigh, then narrowed her own eyes at the door that stopped before them. There was the sound of a light rush of air before they slid open. The crowds crushed together once more—people filed out while others pushed their way in. Okita gripped Kagome's hand tightly as they forced their way through. All the seats had been taken but his host didn't seem too bothered by the notion. Instead she took her free hand and gripped a handle hanging from the ceiling. She directed his attention to one above his head as well.

"Try holding onto that, it'll keep you from falling over during the departure." Reluctantly, he followed her instructions. Truthfully, he was starting to get a bit overwhelmed with these surroundings. He hadn't minded the streets of Tokyo so much when they were still walking, but being pushed together and jostled was getting mildly annoying. To help distract himself, the man lifted his pass and looked it over.

It had his name and, somehow, a picture of him that seemed to have been taken when he'd been unaware. That sly little devil, when had she managed to do that? However that wasn't the only thing that he noticed. Along the top his name was, quite incorrectly, spelled out.

 _Higurashi Souji_

He quirked a brow, "What's this?"

Kagome gave another sigh. In a lowered tone she answered his question solemnly, "I told you before. You're famous. Think of it this way, say you were patrolling the streets of Kyoto in your time when suddenly someone jumps up and says that they're Oda Nobunaga. Would you believe them? Or would you think they're some sort of crazed hack?"

He blinked, "I'd think they'd spent too much time in Shimabara*."

Kagome nodded, "Exactly. However in this time when someone is suspected of being mentally unstable they're usually put under psychiatric care. Normally this isn't directly an issue but psychiatrists prescribe drugs that can alter the state of a person's mind. If you're perfectly healthy then those kinds of drugs would only cause you harm." She turned her gaze towards the stream of mixing colors and scenery. "Not to mention the hours of therapy to try to make you understand that you're 'memories' are just fantasies. No one believes in time travel. You barely did."

Okita gave her that much. He was in a complicated situation and it appeared that Kagome had already taken steps to integrate him as swiftly into this society as she could. What else had she done for him that he hadn't known about?

"So you gave me your surname? That's an odd turnabout." He couldn't help himself from turning the situation into a humorous one. The young woman laughed lightly.

"I've got a background set up for you too, so fret not _Higurashi-san_." She gave him a playful wink. "You're in good hands."

He didn't doubt those words. Instead he chose to inquire more about his particular _backstory_ , if he could call it that.

"So, am I some amazing husband you picked up off the street? Or the long lost brother you searched for all your life?" Okita tilted his chin upwards as he peered down at her. "It's gotta be something cool, you know. Like you said, I _am_ famous."

She laughed harder, drawing the attention of a few of the people around them. "Not even close! You're just a cousin from our branch family in Nagoya. Your health had taken a turn for the worse so our uncle sent you here for the better healthcare." She smirked at him, "That's all. Nothing out of the ordinary. So if anyone asks, you're just my cousin on a temporary health stay at our shrine."

He pressed his lips into a line, "That sucks. I vote for a different backstory."

Kagome shook her head, "Overruled! Now hush, our stop is approaching." He looked out the window and took note of the darkness they now found themselves in. It was apparently the tunnel that led to the secondary station they needed to depart at. The practice would still be a bit of a distance from here but it wasn't anything he was worried about. According to the young woman, they still had close to an hour before they were due to appear at the doctor's office.

The train came to a gradual stop. Okita dropped his hand and took Kagome's fingers within his own. She barely blinked at the bold move. The man normally didn't care much for initiating contact like this, but given the way the crowd would condense upon them, he wasn't willing to risk losing her in this sea of strangers. It'd be next to impossible to find his way back. As much as the ronin hated to admit it, he was completely reliant on Kagome's guidance right now. At the very least she wasn't teasing him for it. Perhaps she had enough respect for this situation to avoid causing him any added distress. It was then that he realized just how kind she'd been. Ever since his arrival a few days ago, the Higurashi family had taken great strides to see to his comfort. They were continually going above and beyond to help him adjust to these new surroundings. The fact that she thought so much as to give him a quiet background, a train pass _and_ escort him to the doctor herself spoke of that much.

So just what had Kagome gone through during her travels to have elicited such a deep level of empathy? She'd said that word enough times to draw unpleasant worries to his mind. He felt his concern grow at the developing mystery. The fifteen hundreds weren't a time of peace. There was more violence in that era than a drunken night in Kyoto. She'd mentioned companions, so perhaps she had been given some measure of guidance as well? He could imagine the difficulties she would've had to endured when going from an era of such convenience to one with little to no such luxuries. Okita felt a twinge of pity.

The doors slid open and the two quietly pushed their way out of the train and onto the platform. They passed through the threads of people and up a long stairway. The dull opalescent sky of winter came into view as the two found themselves on a crowded street. Small shops and magazine stands lined the road on both sides. Shop keeps shouted from their positions, attempting to draw in customers to buy their wares. He glanced around. Without all the noise, cars (as Kagome had called them when he asked), and bright lights of the screens above, things really hadn't changed all that much from his era. People still moved about their day. Workers still tried to sell their services. Everything was always just a blur of motion and noises. He slipped into step beside his companion. He'd just have to get adjusted to the new 'luxuries' of this era—that was all.

Given how much time they had before the appointment, Kagome made sure to stop frequently along the way. She'd point to different objects, explain what they where and how they were meant to be used. On this trip he learned about televisions, cell phones, radios, film, games and all other manner of electronics. He also was vaguely told about the internet. However time was starting to draw to a close and she then informed him that she'd show him the rest later. It honestly sounded like some mystical existence that could answer any question he had. He was eager to try it out. Particularly something called a 'search engine'.

The crowds of the streets thinned the further out they went. Eventually they came to an area flanked on all sides with small, squatty buildings. A great deal of elderly people walked about—aided by metal cage-like objects that they used to push themselves forward. The youthful people he did see wore white masks over their mouths. He subtly gestured towards one.

"What's that?" Okita questioned.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "Most of the people who come here are ill with one disease or another. Sometimes those diseases can be contagious." She pulled him along as they approached a four-story building. "To avoid getting others sick, they wear those masks when out in public. It's an act of courtesy."

Before she reached the door, he quickly pulled on the handle and held it open for her. Kagome shot him a quick, grateful smile before tugging him inside with her. The entrance was fairly large with a hard floor made of something he couldn't quite name. It glimmered in the harsh lighting as the smell of harsh chemicals hit his nose. She approached a sign—glancing over the numbers written next to a list of names.

"Here we go, Doctor Ikki. He's room 304 so that means he's on the third level." She pointed towards the three, "In most buildings the first number like this three indicate which floor. The rest show which room in particular it is. So when put together it's floor three and room four." The man nodded at her. That was easy enough to understand. Not too far away a group of twenty plus people stood before a metallic door. A number flashed on the black screen above the doors as Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. She pointed towards a door near the far edge of a splintered corridor.

"We'll go this way."

He followed after her silently. They made their way to the stairs. It was cramped and dimly lit in comparison to the entrance outside but it was explained that given the large crowd by the elevator, this way would be much faster and expedite the wait time they still have left once they entered the office. They climbed three flights until they hit a door with a large 'three' painted on the wall.

"This it?" Okita questioned. She nodded as he pulled the door open for her once more.

"Right, now we need to find room 304." The woman pointed towards a small sign posted on the wall in front of them. "Looks like it'll be a bit further down this way."

It'd only taken a minute to find the office. Okita opened that final door and waited as she entered. The man followed after his companion as his eyes darted around the waiting room. It wasn't all that odd. Mutely-colored chairs lined the walls and created a space for people to sit comfortably. A table sat in the center with an array of magazines displayed on its surface—each one geared to a person's different interest. Plants that looked too green to be real rested in the corners.

"We have an appointment at 10:30 under Higurashi." Kagome announced from beside him. He snapped to attention. A small window separated the pair from a woman on the other side. She was dressed in plain colored clothes that fit loosely over her body. It was in similar style to his jinbei but not quite the same. The woman redirected his companion's attention to a clipboard.

"Just sign in. The doctor will see you soon."

Kagome took a pen and wrote down his name and arrival time. Once finished, she pulled him towards a couple of seats farthest from the door.

"I should probably ask this now, but you want to go in by yourself, right?" She questioned lightly. The woman crossed one of her legs over the other as he sunk into the cushion to get more comfortable.

"Yeah. I don't particularly feel like having my hand held like a child all the time." He gave her a quick wink, "Even if you are trying to flirt."

Kagome snorted with laughter, "Yeah, right. Anyways they'll ask you to do a few different things. Just follow their instructions and you'll be fine. You haven't eaten anything yet so you'll be good to take a blood test if they ask for one."

Okita cocked a brow at her, "Speaking of which, what _is_ a blood test?" It sounded somewhat terrifying.

She casually grasped a magazine from the table's surface and spoke as if it were a simple matter, "Basically they use a small needle to draw a bit of blood from your arm. There's a lot of things in our system that can be detected through our blood. So these tests provide a more clear answer to what kind of disease we have and what strain." She glanced up at him as if she remembered something. "We've learned in our time that there's more than just _diseases_. For example two people could have a something called the flu. It's similar to a cold but a bit more severe. However there are different strands of flu so one set of medicine could work on the first person, but not the second." She flipped to the next page, "That's why the blood tests are important. It tells us the specific strands that you'll need to be treated for. Think of it as a thorough diagnostic. We'll look more of that up later though."

His brain was swimming. This was something he hadn't counted on. The door adjacent to the woman who'd greeted them swung open.

"Higurashi Souji?" A new person questioned calmly. She was dressed in a matching uniform as the girl in the window. However her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and a calming smile on her face. He stood and gave Kagome a quick glance. She nodded at him.

"I'll be here. You go ahead."

So he did. He trotted after the stranger as she called him into the back. The all too familiar scent of alcohol and something rubber burned at his nose. He found that he disliked this place already. The woman opened her arm to gesture towards an object set against the wall.

"Would you mind stepping on here? We need to take your weight."

He complied and stepped up onto the raised platform. Unlike the town square that they'd walked through, there were no electronics or screens on this device. Instead the woman moved a series of scales to determine the exact weight. She waited until the bar balanced out and the scales leveled on a number. The woman nodded.

"Alright sir, if you'd follow me this way. The doctor will see you now." He stepped off and walked after her. She didn't do much in the way of small talk—instead just showing him to a room in the far back of the maze of hallways they'd walked through. "Go ahead and have a seat. It won't be much longer." She shut the door behind her, leaving him alone in the foreign settings.

A chair was set in the center of the room. The back was set back, as if made so the user could lie comfortably. The seat itself was made of some sort of hard leather and a line of paper was drawn from the headrest to the bottom of the seat. He quickly took a seat upon it. It wasn't comfortable, that was for certain but at least it wasn't equipped with any odd trinkets, nor did it squirt water at him. Okita shuddered—he _still_ disliked using that thing they called a toilet. Alas, Kagome had given him a more thorough breakdown on its use and made him more comfortable with it.

The door suddenly opened once more. An aging man with a crown of thinning white hair entered. He wore full-moon spectacles and a coat made of pristine white color that stopped halfway down his calves. Ah, this must be the doctor.

"Good morning Higurashi-san," The man greeted him jovially as his eyes were drawn to some paperwork grasped in his hands. "I hear you've been having a few issues."

Okita pinned the man with a sharp stare. Just _what_ did Kagome tell these people? He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"Mostly coughing." He started off simply.

The man nodded once, "Yes, yes. Your relative stated that you'd had quite the fit yesterday. Tell me has that happened often?" Damn, so she found out about that too. Souta had probably told her and therein she informed the people here somehow when she'd set up the appointment. He fought back a sigh. There wasn't much he could do about this now. Might as well go full in.

The ronin nodded, "Yeah. It's gotten more frequent over the past few weeks."

The doctor pulled the first layer of paperwork back to view the page lying beneath it. A tic appeared above the man's brow. Was a doctor not supposed to examine _him_ rather than those papers? He worried that this would be a waste of time.

"Yes. What about fevers? Congestion in your chest? Have you have any of those symptoms as well?" He dropped the papers and set the clipboard aside. Through the glare in his spectacles, Okita could feel the man watching him intently—as if searching him out for any false answers.

Reluctantly he decided to be honest in his response, "Yes. Usually fevers at night and only recently with chest congestion." The man looked away. Well there was one _other_ symptom but should he tell him? He glanced back to find the doctor's gaze had sharpened even further. Okita quietly resigned himself to this situation. Might as well go all in. "Also," He hesitated slightly, "There was blood."

The air grew a few degrees colder as the older man nodded gravely, "I understand. I'll need you to take a blood test and let's do a few radiographs as well." He stood and opened the door. The woman from before reentered the room. "It'll take about a week before the blood test's results will come in. But at the very least we can use the radiograph to get a general idea of what's going on. Go ahead and follow Yamada-san here to get your exams done. She'll show you what to do."

Okita stood and did as he was instructed. He trailed after the woman as she directed him towards another odd-looking chair. This time it was seated in a normal position but had an exaggerated armrest. He took a seat as she withdrew a vial, packaged needle and a blue band. Reaching around, she tied the band tightly over his arm and flicked at the veins above his elbow.

"Is this your first blood test?" She questioned, making small talk with him for the first time.

He gave a nonchalant shrug, "You could say so." More like he'd cut the blood of his enemies and therefore lost any queasiness to the sight of it.

She nodded, "It's alright. It'll be over quickly." The woman opened the package and swiftly assembled the needle to the vial. With practiced movements, she pressed the tip into the exposed flesh of his arm. Scarlet slowly filled the vial. Once satisfied, she grabbed a ball of cotton and pressed it firmly against the tiny wound.

"Hold this here for a second." She commanded lightly. He did so without complain. Seconds passed before she moved his hands in favor of pressing a bandage against the small injury. "Alright, that's done. Let's go ahead and finish the radiographs. Okazaki-san will help you from there." She pointed towards a male peering around the corner. He gestured for him to follow. The man was of slight stature and he had an odd accent. He pushed up his glasses as the ronin trotted after him into yet another room.

This time the space did not have a chair. Instead it had odd colored boards with the diagram of a human body on each side—making a rough outline of how a person would stand beside it. Near the far side was a space that a curtain could be drawn and a small table. The short man quietly pulled the fabric until Okita was hidden behind it.

"I've left a smock for you on the table. Go ahead and undress. Just knock when you're finished."

Emerald eyes widened as he looked between the retreating back of the man and the paper-like fabric in front of him. Undress? Now things had just gotten weird. Still, Kagome's words from earlier rang in his mind. He needed to cooperate. That was his only duty. So the man stripped himself of his jinbei and jacket—donning the smock awkwardly. The back had a large opening that was difficult to tie tightly. As much as Okita attempted, with each turn a draft would brush past him, making him concerned that he was 'falling out' of the back of it.

He stepped out from behind the curtain. Well, if anything was exposed then it'd simply be the attendant's fault for not showing him how to properly wear this thing. At the very least nothing of importance was showing. He figured the other man could live with the view. He approached the door and gave it a quick rap. It swiftly opened as the man came back in.

"Alright, could you stand against here please." He gestured towards the board with the diagram. "Hold your arms behind your head and push against the side." He did as directed. The slightly built man moved off towards the computer, as Kagome had shown him earlier on the trip there, and pressed several keys on the board. He held still and waited impatiently for the process to finish. "Alright you could move to the other side and do the same thing." He stepped over and repeated the cycle. It didn't take long but the situation was getting repetitive. "Okay last one. Just press firmly against this one right here." This time he pushed the front of his chest to the board behind him. Once finished he was directed back behind the curtain and ordered to redress. The man left him as he swiftly returned to the more comfortable jinbei.

Okita was led back to the first room he'd been deposited in. He'd already been here for close to half an hour yet he felt as if he'd hardly accomplished a thing. The door shut behind him as he waited for the doctor's return. The man sat uncomfortably on the awkward chair and looked from one diagram of the human body to another. Each one displayed information about which organs were located within the body and what their functions were. There were also large posters discussing diseases that he hadn't heard of before. One recurring one was _syphilis_ and the acronym STD. He glanced towards the ceiling. Somehow, that sounded horrible.

Minutes ticked away as impatience clawed at his chest. How much longer was this going to take? Finally, after what felt like an hour, the doctor returned with a drawn expression. He glanced over more paperwork before pushing the clipboard onto the counter.

"Higurashi-san," He pinned him with a serious glance, "I can't confirm with one hundred percent certainty but there's evidence of damaged tissue in your lungs. We'll have to wait on the blood test to verify the specifics but," He paused and took a breath, "You likely have tuberculosis."

The wind was knocked from him. Tuberculosis? _That_ tuberculosis? Okita swallowed thickly. It was a deadly disease—spreading like wildfire and killing in less than a year from the time symptoms showed themselves. Just how much damage had been done? What could even be done to stop it at this point? Now, more than ever, he wanted to return home. If he was just going to die then he wanted to die fighting for the Shinsengumi—not wasting away in some foreign time period.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can prescribe the first round of antibiotics. This will be a long process but your prognosis is good." His brows shot up. Good? Had they discovered a cure in the time that bridged their eras? "I'll give you a call once your tests come back. We can adjust your dosages as we need from there as well." He scribbled upon a small slip of paper. "Just deliver this to your preferred pharmacy. We'll keep you on the antibiotics until the infection is eradicated from your lungs. Thankfully diseases like this can be cured easily. That didn't use to be the case though." He handed him the paper. "Your relative is paying as we speak. Just go ahead and walk out the door you were brought in."

He nodded numbly, his mind still reeling from the diagnosis. Tuberculosis. A cure. Maybe his presence here signified something more was at play. He partially began to believe that perhaps the gods really did have some sort of hand in his arrival here. It'd be the only way a death sentence like his disease could ever be reversed.

The man entered the lobby where Kagome was waiting. She took note of his drawn expression and silently slipped her fingers between the spaces of his own. The ride back was a quiet, if not somber one. Yet despite the questions dancing in her eyes, she didn't pester him. She didn't push him. As if sensing his need, she merely held his hand firmly in her own and gave his fingers a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Regardless of what happened in the future, Okita was grateful. At least he'd been given this chance. He would live. That was more than he could've asked for.

 **A/n** : My main comment when writing this chapter out is that Okita turned out to be much more flirtatious than intended. xD It'll be some time yet before their relationship develops into anything substantial but that doesn't mean he won't notice things or make a few comments here and there. I've already gotten a few scenarios written out that I'm dying to include—particularly his reaction to discovering Kagome's main job. So hopefully I can amp that up within the next chapter or so. What'd you guys think though? I ended up doing a bit of research into TB's treatment in modern society. It's roughly six months of treatments with antibiotics and it has to be monitored closely as the disease can 'mutate' so to speak. It can be some scary stuff tbh. At the very least the mortality rate is much lower given our access to antibiotics. So the next part of this arc will focus on his healing process. ;) I do promise though, this entire arc actually serves a _higher_ function than just curing Okita's TB. There's some intense emotions I want to cover and backstory with Kagome that I need to address. So just sit tight and hang on. This ride still has a while yet to go XD

**Jinbei—A top and matching shorts made of cotton or hemp. They're traditionally used only as house wear or for sleeping. However they can also substitute a yukata during festivals. They're usually worn during the warmer months as the seams are loosely woven to allow better ventilation.

**Mumyou-ken—A specific technique developed by Okita Souji. It was also sometimes known as the Sandanzuki. This particular technique focused its attack on the three points of the neck, left shoulder or right shoulder with a single strike.

**Iai—A specific type of quick draw that's meant to counter sudden attacks. Its major emphasis is upon the user's awareness of their surroundings. Saito Hajime in particular was known for the use of this technique.

**Shimabara—A courtesan's district in Kyoto during the 1800's. It was but one of many places in the Edo Period where geisha and prostitutes worked to entertain customers. During the 1970's when prostitution became outlawed in Japan, the district lost its functionality. It is no longer considered a pleasure district.


	4. The Bonds We Weave

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Say My Name by ODESZA (feat. Zyra)

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Four** : The Bonds We Weave

Okita woke to the sound of music playing softly from Kagome's room. It'd been nearly a week since his diagnosis. She'd gotten his medicine filled out on the way home and promptly directed him on how to take it. One pill in the morning and another in the evening. She'd also warned him that he needed to eat a particular dessert called 'yogurt' for some added probiotic. Kagome stated that taking antibiotics alone could cause him to feel nauseous among other symptoms. So eating yogurt helped circumvent these issues due to the probiotic in it. He didn't understand the complexities of it all, but he quickly discovered that he thoroughly enjoyed this new treat. He'd always had a sweet tooth and now he simply the excuse to indulge himself—well, more than normal anyways.

The man padded his way downstairs and pulled one of the delicious desserts from the fridge. His adjustment to this era was going particularly smoothly. Souta had spent quite a bit of time with him a few days ago showing him all the odd trinkets and electronics in the house. By now he'd developed a good grasp of how to navigate his way through the home… even if the boy's explanations of things was a bit lacking. Perhaps that had to do with his youthfulness? The kid was smart, just not all that skilled at communication.

By now all Okita needed was his own map of the city. He was getting bored of being stuck inside all day. Kagome had provided him with a pamphlet detailing all the different rail lines and where they'd led to in case there was ever an emergency and he'd need to leave the house for any reason. She had shown him on something called an 'app' on her phone where her school, the police station, hospital and the shrine were located. Most train departures were ten minutes apart from one another—providing ample opportunity for him to catch one should he ever need to travel between any of those places. Hopefully he'd be able to convince her to let him explore other areas soon. Despite Kagome's generally sweet disposition, Okita quickly learned that she could be as stubborn as a mule on a hot summer day. So he tried not to push his luck with her too much. The sooner he proved that he could handle his own in this era, the sooner she'd let him leave the shrine by himself. He was beginning to feel like a child with the amount of supervision the family had put him under. He gave a quick shrug, at least he wasn't confined solely to his bed.

The man made his way back upstairs. Her mother had left some time ago to gather groceries. Souta was at some sort of sport practice, which just left himself and Kagome home alone. Bored with the lack of things to entertain him, he trotted lightly into her room. The young woman barely looked up from her desk at his sudden entrance.

"Needed some company?" She teased, her head still bowed over the laptop on her desk.

Okita dropped himself on her bed, noting with satisfaction that he hadn't spilled any of his yogurt.

"I'm bored." The man stated simply. He peered over the crown of her hair to try to see what she was doing. "You working on something?" He'd gotten used to both Kagome and Souta holing themselves up in their rooms lately. Apparently this was the part of the 'school season' where they'd be tested on multiple different subjects. It was the end of this particular semester and they'd only have one more left before Kagome officially graduated. The ronin watched as she glanced from the screen of her computer to an open textbook beside her.

"Yeah, I've got my finals coming up. The first one is tomorrow. I'm comfortable with most of the subjects by now but I want to do a bit more studying on literature." She threw her head over her shoulder and shot him a wide grin, "Can't slack off just because I've got you to take care of now."

Okita took a bite of his yogurt, "You make me sound like some damn invalid." He pulled the spoon from his mouth and pointed it at her. "I can walk around on my own just fine. You're just being a broody hen."

Kagome gave a throaty laugh, "Yes, yes my dear child." She teased, "Now be a good little chick and return to the nest. I'll brood over you shortly." He was briefly tempted to fling his spoon at her in retribution. Instead he simply dug the object back into the plastic cup and scooped more of the gelatinous dessert into his awaiting mouth. Damn, why couldn't they have food like this back in his era? Life was so unfair.

Since their somber return after the doctor's visit, Kagome had taken great care not to push him in regards to inquiring about his health. She didn't question him or demand answers. Instead she'd try to redirect their conversations into something lighter and give him something to relieve the burden hovering over him. He hadn't told her yet what exactly he'd been diagnosed with but the man figured she'd probably already had a good idea. She was no fool.

Still, he appreciated the effort she'd made in giving him his space on this matter. He hated feeling useless as it was. Having someone constantly bothering him about his health would've only added to the frustration. Kagome was likely aware of that and was giving him what he needed—as always. It'd only been a little over a week since his arrival and she was already highly in-tuned to his desires. That girl really was something else. He never really thought of himself as someone easy to read, yet this girl could decipher his moods as if he were an open book. A wry smile tugged at his lips. This was a first.

Okita cocked his head to the side as her phone suddenly began to vibrate on the desk next to her hand. She reached over, slid her finger across the glass screen before pressing the object to her ear.

"Higurashi speaking," The young woman greeted the person on the other line. He watched intently as she worked the device. He hadn't really had the chance to use one, so he was curious as to how it actually functioned. "Ah, yeah. I'm studying now. No, I won't be done for a few more hours." Kagome suddenly glanced at a her clock. "Well I don't mind but don't forget my cousin is here too. Yeah, Takeshi can come. I don't see why he shouldn't." So now she was talking about him and someone else. Definitely another male. Out of curiosity, he strained his ears even more to try to hear the other side of the conversation. "Alright I'll see you guys later tonight. I'll let mom know before you get here." She nodded as if the other person were in front of her, "Cool, don't forget to bring your books too." The calm expression she wore soured slightly. "Of course not! I'm not your personal answer sheet. Learn the materials yourself, goofball." She sighed. Finished with the conversation, she pressed a button the screen before setting her phone face down on the desk once more.

"Company?" Okita inquired, a teasing grin on his lips. Well this would provide him with some ample entertainment. New people meant more things he could try out. Mostly he was eager to find a way to embarrass Kagome. There's no way he was going to let her get away with calling him a child without some kind of revenge. Now, what would he do? His host nodded nonchalantly at his previous inquiry.

"Yeah. A couple of my friends from school are coming over in a few hours." She began to type on the keyboard of her computer. "They want to do a study session before our exams tomorrow." Azure eyes narrowed as the tempo of her finger's speed increased drastically—drowning out the softly playing music from her radio. "Just try not cause any trouble with them though." She shot him a baleful glare, "They're pretty perceptive and it'd be hard to explain your presence here if you don't stick to the story. You can wear your jinbei when they come over. It won't cause too much of a fuss."

The dark haired woman gave a shrug. His spoon hit the bottom of the plastic cup. Mindlessly he pulled it back up and tried to devour the last of his treat. However as the metal met his mouth he realized something important—it was empty. Emerald eyes glanced down. He'd eaten it all without ever noticing. Okita's expression darkened as a pout threatened to spill over his features.

Kagome laughed, "You know if you're bored you can watch one of the movies I have in here." She pointed a slender finger towards the television on the far side of the room. It was a bit smaller than the one in his room and it was placed squarely upon the top surface of a cabinet. Below the first board was an array of shelves with packages of brightly colored backgrounds. Kagome had called them DVDs before—apparently these were how they watched their 'films'. "Go ahead and read the summaries on the back. When you find one that sounds interesting let me know. I'll show you how to set it up."

He stood and quietly made his way across the room. The titles on the side were odd ones at best. He had no idea how a _toaster_ could possibly be brave or what purpose someone could have with a hundred and one dogs. His eyes roved further down the rows and found an array of titles that seemed far more interesting. One in particular caught his attention. The package was composed of a black and green background. On the front a creature he'd never seen before had drawn its teeth back in a fearsome snarl. He flipped it over and read the summary. It was supposed to take place in a futuristic world. Most of the description revolved around a crew of people discovering new life on an alien planet when things suddenly go wrong. Huh, how curious. It sounded decent enough.

"I'll watch this." Okita held up the DVD and pointed towards the front. She quirked her brows at him.

"You sure? It's a horror film." The woman's grin suddenly turned teasing, "You positive it won't give you nightmares?"

This time he _did_ lightly fling his empty spoon at her. It purposely missed and struck the wood surface of her desk—simultaneously knocking her phone to the floor. She laughed at the surprising reaction, reaching down just to pluck the device from the ground.

"Alright, alright. I get it!" She took the spoon between the fingers of her other hand and approached him. "Sheesh, you really _are_ a child, aren't you?"

The man shrugged, "Only because you treat me like one." Okay so maybe he _was_ pouting. But damn it, he wanted some independence! He could probably ask her about going out on the town later. He didn't think she would be too opposed to the idea—at least not if he fussed at her relentlessly about it. Now what could he do to drive her insane enough to let him out of the house? Supposedly one of the friends coming over tonight was a male. Perhaps he could terrorize him a bit and embarrass Kagome all in one go? That might work. He just needed to drive her crazy enough to let him out of the shrine to wander on his own. That's all.

Kagome shut off her radio and stood. She rolled her neck around her shoulders and swiftly approached him.

"I don't think I'd be able to get much studying done with you hanging around anyways." The woman flashed him a playful wink, "What do you say we move this downstairs and watch it on the large TV? It's got better sound down there too."

Okita shrugged, "Whatever works." He quietly followed after her, the empty cup still clutched in his hand. As they entered the bottom floor, he splintered off from her momentarily to throw away his trash. By the time he'd returned to the couch in the living room, Kagome had already turned on the device and was putting the disk in the player. She gestured for him to follow after her. So he swiftly took his place by her side and watched as she explained how the system worked. From putting in the movie, how to start it, pause it and then ejecting it at the end of its use. The concept was fairly straightforward.

"Alright you go ahead and take a seat. I'll make us some food real quick." She disappeared into the kitchen. He sat at the edge of the couch and draped his arms comfortably over the back and armrest. The man crossed his ankle over his knee and waited patiently. The sound of the microwave echoed in the small house. For such a small contraption, it was quite noisy. Something popped loudly as the electronic device gave a sharp series of beeps to signify that it was finished.

Kagome retrieved the food and swiftly made her way over to him. The couch sunk heavily as she plopped herself in the cushion next to his own. Okita glanced over at her—emerald eyes narrowing at the bowl she was now trying to situate between their thighs.

"It's popcorn!" The young woman flashed him a bright grin. "It's the best movie food there is. Well," She paused momentarily to lift the remote and start the movie. "That and ice cream. Can't have a movie day without popcorn and ice cream." She winked at him once more, "But we'll dive into that stuff afterwards."

The man relaxed as they settled into the couch. The film started slowly enough. He marveled slightly at the odd contraptions and setting of the ship. The story was supposed to take place in space, as Kagome had given him a quick explanation. Okita rested his chin in the palm of his upturned hand. With his free hand, he reached into the bowl and grabbed a few kernels of this 'popcorn'. The man's mouth watered as the flavor hit his tongue. It was both salty and tasted of butter. It gave a crunching sensation when biting into it and still practically melted into his mouth. Now he understood why this treat was so favored. Kagome dug her own hand into the bowl and grabbed a few kernels for herself.

He was becoming intrigued by the movie as the intro progressed. There hadn't been anything overt that'd happened yet, so he was curious to see how everything would implode in upon itself. He felt his brows twitch as the crew members debated upon investigating a 'rogue transmission' of unknown origins. Now hadn't these people ever heard of an ambush? It was just a trap waiting to ensnare them.

Kagome shifted as she tucked her legs up on the cushion of the couch. Her shoulder leaned towards him as her eyes became focused on the screen. He held back a laugh. If she moved any closer to him then she'd practically be under his arm—which was still firmly planted over the backrest of the sofa. Not that he'd really complain. There were worse things in the world then having a woman lean on him. At least she was cute. A smirk tugged at his lips as he turned his attention back to the movie. He'd just tease her about it later.

A few of the crew members disembarked onto the alien planet. Okita felt the urge to roll his eyes. Of course they'd go walking _right_ into the pit of danger. Aside from the protagonist it seemed as if most of the characters lacked the most basic of common sense. He grabbed another handful of popcorn. His host followed his lead and took a bit more for herself as well.

A sadistic smirk threatened to spill across his lips as they stumbled upon a nest of near darkly colored eggs. The quartered points of one opened ominously as the character peered over the top. Ah, now this was where things were going to get good! A pale, spindly creature dove out of the egg and latched itself onto the man's helmet. However before Okita could see what was going to happen, the shot changed to the protagonist on the ship. Well damn, what was that thing?

His hand dropped to the bowl. His brows furrowed as he realized something horrible—they were out of popcorn. He glanced to Kagome who'd noticed at the same time. She shrugged at him.

"We'll get some more in a bit. Let's keep watching." She picked up the bowl and placed it upon the coffee table in front of them. Now there wasn't anything between them. She settled back into her seat, taking care not to invade his personal space. Out of the corner of his eye he'd occasionally notice her head nod off once or twice before she'd snap to. Was she tired?

He leaned back and returned his attention to the movie. Ah, so that thing was now permanently attached to the guy's face. That was one hell of a parasite. Even if they managed to remove it, he doubted the character would still have his face. His interest peaked as they cut into one of the legs and acid spilled onto the ground—burning through several layers of the ship. Sweet. This was getting better and better.

As Okita lost himself to the movie, thoroughly enjoying the moment when the monster burst out of a man's chest. He was taken by surprise when Kagome suddenly slumped against him. He felt the warmth of her thigh press against his own as the weight of her head pillowed itself against his shoulder. The man cocked his head towards her. As tactile as she was, _this_ was a bold move even for her. He quietly observed the fact that the woman's eyes were closed and her chested moved evenly with each breath she took. His expression softened. So that was it, she'd fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her for that. She'd either been locking herself away in her room to study or pushing for more hours at her job this week. A couple of days she'd even done both. It was no wonder that she'd conk out the first chance she got.

Okita partially dropped his arm over her much smaller shoulders to hold her still and allowed her to lie as she was. Moving her now would just awaken her. Judging from the dark bags under the young woman's eyes, she needed all the rest she could get. Besides, she'd been taking care of him for this past week and a half. He could let this one incident slide. But really, if he were honest with himself, it was mostly because she was warm. The AC unit had kicked on; creating a low hum and cool draft that chilled his skin. Kagome being where she was helped ease the effect the current had on him.

From the TV screams reverberated throughout the house. Ah, that thing had mutated now and was hunting the crew members. He smirked. The cat on screen hissed as the creature drew its lips back into a snarl. How the hell was that thing still alive? It should've been lunch food for it by now.

Without warning, a heavy weight leapt into his lap. The ronin looked down. What now? Staring back at him was an overweight calico. Its yellow eyes widened as it opened its mouth and let loose a low, long meow. The family had a cat? He hadn't even known they'd had a pet. The feline kneaded its claws over his leg and knee softly—as if trying to mark him with its scent. He looked back at the screen as the cat on the television went into hiding.

"Oh, you're jealous?" He asked the creature nonchalantly. He didn't expect an answer but the feline gave him one anyways.

It meowed at him again, as if it were upset that he was paying more attention to the TV cat than it. Then the creature curled up into a tiny ball and laid claim to his lap. Well, it looked like he was the popular one to sleep on today. Perhaps he simply made for a comfortable bed? The film drew to a close as the alien was blasted by the ship's thrusters. The only survivors were, of course, the protagonist and the herculean cat. Even if it were just a movie, the one on screen had some serious balls. Not many bared their fangs at the movie monster and lived to tell the tale.

He glanced down at the ball of fluff making its home across his legs. He doubted this one fair anywhere near as well if it had been in the same situation. For starters, he doubted that it could scurry quite as fast. The man gently reached over and grasped at the remote—being mindful of the two currently sleeping on him. He tightened his arm and held Kagome just a bit closer as he shifted; ensuring to move her as little as possible. Once he successfully retrieved the remote, he stopped the movie and switched the television over to a network station. He could channel surf for the time being. Souta had managed to teach him that much the other day as well. For now, he wanted to give Kagome some time to rest and still find something to entertain him. So he figured that this would be the best way to do both.

A loud vibration echoed in the living room. The young woman's phone went off again. This time she was far too tired to answer it on her own. The young woman's head lulled further into the crook of his neck as the heat of her breath warmed the flesh there. He was _so_ going to tease her for this when she woke up. His eyes turned back towards the object. Out of his own sense of curiosity, he grasped the device and followed the actions she did earlier. He dragged his finger across the screen and held it to his ear.

"Higurashi speaking," The man mimed.

The person on the other end stuttered slightly, "Um…" It was a masculine voice that spoke. "Is Kagome available? I need to tell her something." Okita's brows furrowed. He looked towards her peaceful face and gave a soft snort.

"Sorry but she's asleep right now. I can pass a message to her when she wakes up if you like." The ronin played the part of perfect gentlemen. Really he was just hoping to dig up some dirt. The more he could taunt her with, the more entertaining his stay here would be. Besides, how could he _not_ give her trouble? She always had a way of dishing his crap back at him. So getting the upper hand over her was as vital as breathing.

"Ah, right. She's been pulling double shifts. I forgot." Okita pressed his lips into a line at that. Double shifts? What exactly did this stranger mean by that? Did it have something to do with her job? "Anyways just let her know that I…" he cut himself off as if he realized something. "Sorry, I mean Takeshi, will be coming by later. I didn't want to take her by surprise or anything." The other man's voice trailed off. Okay _now_ he was interested. What kind of sordid past did she have with this guy to make him so nervous? Oh the stories he could weave.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" He took a quick glance towards the clock. It was approaching the late afternoon so her mother would be returning with the groceries soon. When that happened he'd be forced to wake her. As if she thought of the same thing, Kagome burrowed herself further into his chest. Her hands curled inward towards her torso as she made herself comfortable on him. And just as suddenly as that, she made herself as adorable as a newborn kitten. This girl really was too much. He gave a small snort of laughter.

"Actually," The voice grew a bit sterner, snapping Okita to attention. "I've been meaning to ask. Might you be that cousin she talked about? The one from Nagoya?" He detected a hint of jealousy in the other male's voice. How intriguing. Although the ronin guessed that if the other boy could see them as they were now, he'd probably be seething.

"I might be." He couldn't help but to taunt. "Depends on why you're asking." There was a hitch in the speaker's breath.

"Higurashi Souji, correct?" Ah damn, he'd figured him out. Although his name really wasn't Higurashi. But he wouldn't correct the male just yet. It'd be too 'dangerous' according to Kagome. Plus she'd probably slaughter him in his sleep with a dull spoon if he didn't keep to the story.

"That'd be me. Was there something you needed from me?" He dropped a bit of ice in his tone. With mouthy kids that wanted to rear up at him back in the Shinsengumi, all he had to do was drop the ice in his voice and point a sword at their throat. That _always_ succeeded in putting the snot-nosed recruits in their place. While he couldn't directly threaten this person with his katana, he could at least put a bit of warning against challenging him.

"N-no. That'd be all. Thanks," He stuttered somewhat, as if taken by surprise by the sudden change in his demeanor. "For letting her know. We'll be over in a couple of hours." With that the line went dead. He set the phone back down. A feeling of foreboding settled in the man's gut. He didn't much give a damn about a kid being jealous. What he did care about was being questioned endlessly by someone who had no business sticking their nose where it didn't belong. This Takeshi person was going to be a problem. He just knew it.

Another hour of surfing through channels and one idiotic game show after another, Kagome finally woke in slow, peeling layers. The woman's eyes fluttered open as she groggily took in her surroundings. The teen barely lifted her head as she blinked blearily. Her shoulder pressed closer to his ribcage. The man allowed a small, teasing smile to spread across his lips.

"Was I that comfortable?" He titled his head to glance down at her sleepy face. "You were asleep for a while." She shifted under his arm and he loosened his grip, allowing her the space to slowly sit up.

A dawning realization spread across Kagome's face along with a deep flush. She quickly tried to stand up, only to fall back down into her seat afterwards from the dizzying speed.

"I'm so sorry!" The young woman gave him an apologetic bow, her face still as red as an apple. He gave a snort at the unusually shy behavior from her. Kagome was flustered. Now _this_ was a change of pace. Perhaps he could tease her more?

"Well, how was it?" His grin grew even wider at the horror slowly creeping across her face. "Was I warm?"

She opened her mouth before closing it again, clearly unable to formulate a proper response to his inquiry. The cat on his lap cocked its head at her. It opened its mouth before giving another low meow in protest at her sudden movements.

"Buyo! I'm surprised you came out of hiding." Kagome swiftly turned the conversation around. It was clear that she was avoiding his questions now. The woman stretched a hand across the top of the calico's fur and gently brushed her fingers over its forehead. "He dislikes strangers so he tends to hide when new people are around. I'm just shocked he made himself at home on you like that."

"You mean like you did?" Okita refused to drop the subject. "Apparently I'm just a comfortable guy to sleep on." He gave her a playful wink, "You know if you ever need, you could just ask. I'd let you sleep with me any time." So maybe he pushed the joke a little too far there. He hadn't meant to insinuate something so sexual. However it was too late now and he wasn't going to go back on it. He was too damn stubborn for that.

Azure eyes narrowed at him, "You're horrible! You know I always thought you'd be a troublemaker. I just didn't want to believe that you'd be a pervert as well." She sighed heavily through her nose. "Guess that shouldn't be surprising though." The woman quickly steered the subject in a new direction. "Anyways, I should probably message kaa-chan about tonight and start getting ready. I still have to shower." Since she had called him a pervert, Okita chose to run with the insult.

"Want me to join you?" He didn't really mean it. He just wanted to tease her, that's all. Still, the sharp line of red across her face made the barb worth the damage to his sense of honor. Score two for him, zero for Kagome. He was getting better at this.

She rolled her eyes but didn't bother with a response.

"Oh yeah," He suddenly remembered, "Some guy called for you a minute ago. Said his name was Takeshi and that he'd be coming to the shrine later." A smirk pulled across his lips. "Don't worry though. I stuck to the story." He slowly stood as the cat leapt off of his lap—taking off in a random direction and disappearing altogether in a flash of fur and legs. Huh, so that thing _could_ be pretty spry on its feet.

The dark haired woman sighed, "Yeah Yuka-chan told me earlier." She rubbed the back of her head as a stormy look clouded her expression. "They're certainly making a big fuss over nothing. They don't have to be so nervous about it." Now his interest was peaked. First the guy acted jealous over the phone now Kagome was seemingly distraught over the way these people were dancing around her. His eyes narrowed in curious delight.

"So? Is he a past lover or something?" His grin grew darker at her horrified reaction. "Come on, you can't drop this on me and _not_ expect me to question it." Her mouth snapped shut as she shook her head vigorously.

"No! Nothing like that. At least…" Her voice trailed off as she twisted her hands in embarrassment. She curled her fingers into the cloth of her sleeve. "… not really. No. He asked me but I sort of shot him down a couple of months ago." The flush on her face darkened somewhat.

"Heh?" The man drew a curious breath. "You rejected him? What's the matter? He wasn't your type?" He chose to extend her torment. "Or do you simply prefer time-travelling death dealers like me?"

"It… It wasn't like that!" Kagome's voice grew a pitch higher. She pointedly ignored the second half of his inquiry. "I just wasn't really interested in dating for a while. It wasn't a good time for me. Besides," Her azure eyes narrowed at him as she planted her hands firmly on her hips. Ooh, he recognized that stance. She was about to start fussing at him. He leaned his head back into the cradle of his arms and waited for the lecture to start. "I hardly think you ought to be the one to interrogate me about this. Besides, that's none of your business anyways. Now go ahead and change into your jinbei before they get here." She shook her head in exasperation. "The _last_ thing either of us need is one of them questioning why you're dressed like a cosplayer."

"A what now?" He couldn't help himself.

She took her hands and gently pushed at his shoulders, encouraging him to walk upstairs ahead of her. "Never mind that! Just ask Souta. Now shoo!" He gave a deep-throated laugh as she ushered him back to his room. He followed her instructions, having decided that he'd given her enough trouble for the moment. He was still determined to terrorize the guy a bit when he came over—if only to see Kagome's horrified expression. An hour passed quickly, with his host scurrying about upstairs trying to clean everything until it was nearly spotless. He sat upon her bed and watched in mild amusement as the girl shot from one side of the room to the other. She'd just gotten out of the shower so her hair was still wet, dripping and flinging water every which way she went.

"You're going to trip." He commented lightly. If there was one thing Okita had learned about Kagome, then it was the fact that she was a _massive_ klutz outside of the dojo. Sure she had all the grace of a bird when fighting but in her normal life? Nope! It was as if the woman had been born with two left feet and everything in her path was just _begging_ to get toppled.

"Oh shut it!" She snapped, before something caught beneath her foot as if on cue. Her arms flailed about wildly as her torso began to teeter forward. Quicker than the eye could blink, he was off the bed and had an arm wrapped around her waist—quickly righting her form before she fell face first on the floor.

"What were you saying?" The man smirked as he released her. He purposely made his way bad to her bed as slowly as possible—enjoying the blush that was permanently darkening her face.

"I was right. You are _such_ a troublemaker." The woman suddenly squatted until they were face to face. Her azure eyes narrowed at his emerald ones perceptively. "Is this some sort of tactic you're using to drive me crazy?"

He tilted his chin upwards victoriously, "It could be. Depends on what you mean though." Ah, so she was onto him. Now to drive the nail home.

A sour look crossed her countenance, "You really want out of the shrine that badly huh?" His smirk widened as she continued to guess correctly. Just a bit more and then she'd cave. He just _knew_ it. Freedom was just a breath away. "Sorry, but I can't do that just yet." His expression dropped. He furrowed his brows and shot her a quick glare. Well that was _not_ the answer he'd been expecting. "Oh don't give me that. We still need to get you more clothes. That jinbei is really only good for the doctor's office and the house. Once we get you more _then_ I'll start showing you around town." The woman stepped back as she fished around in the pocket of her jeans. "Here," She slipped him a device that he now recognized as a cell phone. He cocked a brow at her curiously.

"I bought it earlier this week. It doesn't have a lot of data on it so be careful how much you use it." She padded her way to her closet and opened the sliding doors, revealing a vast array of clothes and colors. "I've already added all of our contacts in there in case you need to reach us when we're out. I was hoping to have you be able to wander about on your own by now but given these circumstances," Those being his disease and history with the abandoned well, he was sure. "I figured it'd be best to wait until this weekend to finish that. I've got a map of the district in my desk if you want to use it. You should probably go ahead and start memorizing some of the streets so you can make your way back once we get you some more clothes. I've got to work all weekend, so Souta said he'd show you around later this week too. So fret not," She shot him a kind smile over her shoulder, "You won't be stuffed in the shrine for much longer."

"About time." He couldn't help but comment. She laughed at him as she pulled a couple of shirts from her closet.

"Hey," She turned and held one of them up to her front. It was a soft, pearl colored long sleeve with a cutout over the shoulders and a collar that covered half of her neck. "What do you think of this? Too much?"

The man blinked. Aw hell, did he just get dragged into a futuristic episode of 'does this kimono make me look big?'. He should've left the moment she went for her closet. _Nothing_ good ever came from a woman's questions about her clothing. He chose to keep his answers as short as possible.

"Looks okay to me." He turned his head and looked out the window of her bedroom. He didn't know whether she was displeased with his response or not. Instead he simply heard the soft clicking of her closet door being shut and the ruffling of fabric.

"Thanks Okita-kun!" He raised a brow, when did he become Okita- _kun_ to her? Ah well, it was still better than being called 'Higurashi-san'. "But um…" He heard her fidget nervously. He turned his attention back towards the woman as she looked away from him—a mighty fierce blush on her cheeks. He rather enjoyed seeing this new side to her. Being flustered was a good look on her. "When my friends get here they might find it odd if I, um," She paused, tugging at her sleeves once more as if unsure of how to broach this next subject. "Well, it'd be _weird_ if I called you by your 'surname' in front of them. They'll think that we're family and with the same surname…" Her voice trailed off.

Oh. _Oh_! She was asking permission to use his first name. A slow grin spread across his lips.

"Heh? Are you trying to flirt with me, Kagome- _chan_?" He playfully tapped his chin as if in deep thought. "After all you _did_ use me as your personal pillow earlier this afternoon." Okita crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned forward on the bed. "Was I just that warm? Or am I so damn handsome that you couldn't help yourself and decided to play your cards for me?" He noted with satisfaction as the normally composed woman floundered for a response. "I don't mind of course. You are pretty cute yourself."

"You're terrible!" She shook an accusatory finger at him. "I wasn't flirting! I was tired! Someone had to pay for that phone, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms petulantly in front of her chest. "See if I _ever_ do anything nice for you again!"

Okita laughed and waved his hands in front of him in a placating manner, "Alright! I was just teasing. Don't get so flustered."

"I'm _not_ flustered!" Her voice rose a couple of octaves as she turned her back to him. "Geez, I should've known not to give you an inch. You take ten miles where you can." The young woman heaved a sigh through her teeth. "Anyways back to the topic at hand. Would it be alright if I called you by your first name while they're around? It'd cut down on questions that way." Kagome's face slipped into one of concern. She was worried about offending him. He could tell. That notion warmed his heart a little. Despite the awkwardness of their situation, she was always working on his side—ensuring that he was comfortable regardless of how strange the things around him seemed. He was certainly lucky that he'd gotten dropped here and not somewhere else. He didn't think any other family could've given him the care that the Higurashi's had provided.

The ronin nodded, "Yeah but only if I get to call you Kagome-chan." He stood and paced closer to her. "It's only fair."

Her shoulders dropped in defeat, "Well you've got a point there." Kagome's expression sharpened as she struck out her hand. "Alright then, we've got a deal Souji-kun."

He took the proffered limb and shook it within his own, "Duly accepted."

There was a soft knock at the door as Souta peered into the room. Ah, he must've gotten back from his practice. The boy was still dressed in what looked to be a uniform. It was an electric colored shirt and black shorts, both of which were still caked with mud and dirt from his activities. The boy glanced between the two as his voice became a low whine, "Hey, lovebirds, your friends are here."

Okita laughed as he made his way into the hallway, "I'll go greet them while you get dressed." He flashed her a quick wink. "Besides I've got something I want to take care of downstairs as well." That _something_ being the Takeshi guy. He was curious to know what kind of person he was, and if he was going to continue to stick his nose where it didn't belong. A vicious grin spread across his lips. A familiar rush of heat ran through his veins. He was itching for a good fight.

Kagome nodded, having missed the grin entirely, as she moved to shut the door. Souta cocked his head up at him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, are you dating my sister now?" He stopped as he took note of his expression, "You've got a creepy smirk on your face like you're gonna kill somebody. You ought to do something about that."

Okita didn't answer him. Instead the ronin made his way down the single flight of stairs towards the kitchen. Kagome's mother was flitting about from one side of the room to the other; the lines of her face were pulled into ones of deep concentration. The scent of mochi* and onigiri* filled began his nose the closer he got to her. Ah, so she was preparing food for the group study. Before moving forward, he approached the older woman. It looked like she was having a bit of trouble given the expression she wore.

"Did you need any help?" The man cocked his head to the side as he surveyed the tray filled to the brim with the little delights. The matriarch swiftly turned towards him—as if taken by surprise. The lines on her face softened somewhat.

"If you wouldn't mind dear. I still have a few more to make. Would you be able to get some water boiling for me? I still have the tea to prepare." Her hands worked deftly over the remaining rice to form them into their proper shapes.

He walked behind her and grasped the cast-iron kettle for tea. He filled it before setting it on the range—taking only a moment to remember how the object was suppose to work before lighting the fire.

"Thank you dear," She shuffled behind him as she pulled a packet of green powder from one of the cabinets. "It's matcha." She answered his unasked question. He nodded and waited patiently for the water to boil over.

"How've you been settling so far?" The woman questioned as she kept her eyes glued to the work of food art she was masterfully crafting. "Souta said that you seem to be more comfortable than before." She threw a kind smile in his direction. "I do hope you aren't overstressing yourself."

Okita relaxed in the matriarch's presence. Like Kagome, she just seemed to have an air about her that was hard to stay on guard around. It seemed as if the young woman had taken more from her mother than just her appearance and fiery temper. He shrugged his shoulders and came up with a quick response.

"It's not that bad. Still adjusting to everything but," He gave her a grateful smile, "Nothing I can't handle."

She nodded again, "Of course. I've got more yogurt for you as well. You really do like that stuff, don't you?" The lines around her eyes wrinkled as she smiled. "My husband also had a major sweet tooth before he passed. Just let me know if you ever want anything specific and I'll make it for you."

The man continued to prep the tea as the water boiled over.

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. This is more than enough." He held the kettle up to her, "You're already feeding me some of the best so I can't complain." Kagome's mother laughed as she finished preparing the other dishes.

"No wonder my daughter has taken to you so quickly. You're quite the charmer." She passed the trays over to him. "If you don't mind, I need to check in with her. Would you be so kind as to give this to her friends? They're still in the foyer."

He agreed and set off towards a bustle of activity near the front of the house. Souta had already rushed over to the group—he was casually leaning his head against his hands as he tried to chat up some of the girls hanging around the foyer. He had to hand it to the boy, he definitely was a quick one when it came to flirting with the women.

"So," Souta puffed out his chest a bit as he shot one of the females a heated glance, "What do you think about goalies? Pretty neat, huh?" The women laughed as they found his antics 'adorable'. Pushing through the crowd, Okita made his appearance.

"I think you've still got a few years left of growing to do, kid." The ronin teased as he offered up the plates of mochi, onigiri and tea. "This one is on the house but if you want seconds then I'll have to charge you double." The man joked as he offered the treats to the group. It was a crowd of three women—all of which were dressed in semi revealing outfits. To the side a young man, likely a year or so younger than himself, stood awkwardly. He was tall and well built. Onyx eyes narrowed at him as Okita sized up the male he presumed to be Takeshi. This guy could be problematic.

"So you're the guy I talked to earlier. Nice to finally meet you in person." Without the proper use of his hands, he offered a polite inclination of his head. "Takeshi, right? Kagome-chan mentioned you a bit."

The other's eyes widened then sharpened into near cat-like slits, "Yeah. I'm the captain of the Kyudo club. She's our second in command." The other male crossed his arms over his chest as he shot him a suspicious glare. "Higurashi-san has only mentioned you in passing. I didn't get the chance to ask her anything more."

Thus as it should be. This person had little need for that information. He didn't need to know that both he and Kagome had, at one point, traveled through the well and across time itself. He also didn't need to know that they weren't even remotely related. Well, at least he didn't _think_ so. Now that train of thought just got awkward. He shook it from his mind. Despite the other guy's blatant hostility, Okita chose to continue playing the part of the perfect gentleman. It'd work all the better at gaining the information he desired from this guy.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome rushed down the stairs not a second too soon. "I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long." The ronin and other male glanced up at the same time. She was wearing the shirt she'd shown him from before. It exposed her shoulders but covered everything else of importance. Instead of the jeans though, she swapped the form-fitting fabric out for a long, white skirt that ended just below her knees and fluttered with each step she took. He momentarily lamented the fact that such outfits were not possible back in his era.

"Of course not!" One of the girls piped up, "Now come on. I need some help with my math." The group filed into the living room one by one. Okita and Souta followed after them. The two flanked Kagome on each side as she took a spot at the center of the sofa that they'd been on earlier in the evening. Takeshi's expression soured but he quickly took up a spot in one of the other available chairs. The teen's eyes would dart between himself and his host settled comfortably next to him; a textbook cracked open on her lap.

"So how did you come to live here? It's not often that we hear about Higurashi-san's family in Nagoya." The male was pressing for answers. Sensing the rising tension, Kagome was quick to create a situation that would fit.

"Once a year our family gathers at this shrine to celebrate a reunion. Last year oji-san mentioned that Souji-kun occasionally got sick." She flipped the page of her textbook, azure eyes scanning the problems written on the page. "Their shrine is pretty remote and there aren't many hospitals in the district that they live in. So they decided that it'd be best if he stayed here for the remainder of the school year to catch up on his health." She lifted her head and flashed her friends a bright grin. "Don't let him fool you though. He's a real troublemaker."

Okita snorted, "You just bring out the worst in me." He leaned over and gave her a heated glance. "You just bring out my stubborn side." The man noted with delight as the other male positively _seethed_ at the closeness between them. Takeshi's lips were pursed as he fisted his hands tightly in his lap. Yup, this guy was _completely_ into Kagome. Even if she shot him down, he was still displaying signs of possessiveness. The ronin decided to egg the other man on a bit more. He dropped his hand on the top of Kagome's head and gave it an affectionate pat, "This one here is quite the problem child herself. She likes to pick fights that she can't win."

The dark haired woman casually brushed his hand from her head, "Funny, aren't you?"

His smirk widened, "Why yes, yes indeed I am."

The small crowed watched in amazement at their interaction. Their eyes were as wide as saucers while a mixed reaction of excitement and surprise took over them. The first girl to speak was of a frail frame and complexion.

"You two are really close, huh? I didn't think it'd be possible…" Her voice trailed off as if she were in deep thought.

Another nodded her head, "Yeah. You don't really get along with guys that well, do you Kagome-chan?" A chorus of agreement rose up from the group.

"That's not true." His host attempted to argue but was met with five pairs of disbelieving gazes—Souta being among one of them.

"First there was Kazue-senpai." The first girl began.

"He was an ass. You of all people know that, Yuka-chan." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Okita sat back and listened in to the conversation. It seemed like he was about to get a first row seat to his companion's past. This was too good to pass up.

"So you broke his nose?" Yuka, he now knew her name, interrogated. "Sure he was a jerk but that was a little extreme."

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, I warned him to get out of my face. It's his fault for not moving in time." The warrior gave a snort of laughter. He could see that. With the way she swung her wakizashi around the other day, it wasn't too hard to imaging her flinging her fists at someone and causing some major damage. "Besides, the new look is an improvement." He actively tried not to laugh at that. He covered his mouth and turned his head. Souta on the other hand made no such attempt. Instead he gave a full-throated laugh and patted his sister on the back in a congratulatory manner.

"There was also Kobayashi-san. He was a second year, wasn't he?" A curly haired girl inquired. "I thought he was rather sweet." She tapped her index finger on her lips.

Kagome shook her head, "No Eri-chan, he wasn't sweet. He was a two-timing idiot that couldn't tell the sky from the floor." She waved her hand in front of her face dismissively. "You really shouldn't get caught up with fools like that. You could do so much better."

Eri glanced in her direction, "So that's why you told him he was dirt bag and needed to fall off the face of the earth?"

His host suddenly seemed more interested in the ceiling than the people in front of her, "Well, something like that."

Yuka raised her hand, "She actually told him that if he went after Eri-chan than she'd cut him into pieces and bury him in a matchbox."

The curly-haired girl tilted her head, "Oh. Okay." Okita felt sweat bead across his brow. Did that female not have a constructive thought in her head? No wonder Kagome seemed so overprotective.

"And then there was…" All eyes turned towards Takeshi, still settled quietly in his corner of the living room. Onyx eyes snapped up and pinned the girls with a sharp glare.

"What?" His voice was clipped and defensive.

"She did shoot him down a couple of months ago." They whispered conspiratorially to one another. One of the girls nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that and she doesn't really fuss at him like she does the other guys." Then all eyes turned owlishly in _his_ direction. "You gotta admit, they look kind of cute."

Okay, perhaps it was time he jumped ship before things got even weirder. Takeshi's brow twitched as he slammed his textbook shut. The group barely registered the other male's rising anger.

"They're cousins right? Wouldn't that be strange?"

Another shook her head, "Nah. They're only distantly related. Remember? That particular uncle was adopted in the Higurashi family so it's just in name only. There's no direct blood relation." A look of understanding flashed across their faces all at once. Takeshi's expression turned murderous. Aw shit, they were in trouble weren't they?

"Higurashi-san…" The male's tone was sharp with a warning.

Kagome quickly jumped from her seat, "Ah, Souji-kun would you mind helping Souta with some of his studies? I think I just heard kaa-chan calling me." No she hadn't but he didn't dare argue with her at this point. He was just as ready as she was to leave this conversation. He took the boy and swiftly hauled him up the stairs from under his arm—adamantly protesting against being removed from the 'hot girls'. Okita merely shook his head and took the kid back to his room. The two waited as they heard another set of feet make their way towards Kagome who'd retreated to her room when they'd fled.

"I thought you said he's your cousin?" It was Takeshi and his voice was low and sharp. The male was furious.

"He is." His host became just as clipped about the topic. "I told you he'd be staying here. Whether he's related by blood or not isn't the issue." They heard something shift as the conversation turned. "I get that you're upset but you have no right to be jealous or to treat Souji-kun so shabbily."

Both he and Souta peered into the hallway, attempting to get a better angle.

"I didn't treat him in any such way." Takeshi snarled. He begged to differ but who was he to interfere in this nice little 'talk'? A heavy thud resounded as if an object had been thrown against the wall. Alarmed, Okita stepped out and slowly made his way towards her room. If there was one thing he despised the most, then it was someone who felt the need to harm those they perceived as weaker than themselves.

"Really? Very mature Takeshi." The pages of a book were flipped back into place. "You seriously need to get a handle on that temper of yours." Kagome sighed as he heard her pace around the room. "That's why I shot you down, remember? Besides you can't say that you weren't an ass to Souji-kun. I saw you glaring at him the whole time. Way to make yourself obvious." Her voice held a slight amount of contempt to it. Okita crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall in the corridor that separated their rooms. Souta tugged on his sleeve and leaned into him. He gave the kid a quick, reassuring pat on his head before returning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I asked you about them before, Higurashi-san. You never mentioned the fact that they had a son, or that you had a cousin." The male took a breath. "You can say he's your family as much as you like but I _know_ when you're lying. You're not very good at it."

"I beg your pardon? Souji-kun _is_ a member of this family." He was briefly taken by surprise at the amount of ferocity in her tone. It was as sharp as a blade and cut through his heart just as fiercely. "I won't have you or anyone else saying otherwise." Her feet stomped towards the door. "I get it, you're jealous. I won't begrudge you of that but," Her tone deepened into something more vicious than he'd ever heard from her before. "Don't you _dare_ think that you have the right to barge into this home and claim who is and is not apart of this family. That's not your place." There was a short pause. "Have I made myself clear?"

A silence overwhelmed the upper floor. Then just as suddenly as the conversation stalled, it came to its rightful closure.

"I understand." The sound of fabric ruffling signified that the male had offered her a low bow. "I apologize for my behavior. It was…" Takeshi stopped as shame slowly seeped into his tone. "… _I_ was out of line. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now go ahead and go back down with the others. I'll be with you guys in a minute." Kagome's tone remained clipped. She hadn't quite forgiven the transgression and it didn't seem as if she was willing to place herself in the midst of the interrogation room, as he now dubbed it, again. Takeshi stepped out of the room. His eyes briefly widened as he caught sight of him—obviously surprised by his presence. The ronin gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement but nothing more. Emerald eyes remained narrowed at the other male's slouched form.

The stranger offered him a bow, "I apologize for offending you. It wasn't my place." With that he straightened his back and disappeared down the stairway. The muscle in Okita's sword arm twitched. It felt half-assed, as if it were something he simply _had_ to do—like a child that'd been scolded by their mother.

"What a douchebag." Souta piped up from beside him. His fingers were still clenched tightly over the fabric of his jinbei. He had no idea what a douchebag was but it certainly sounded insulting.

The two made their way into Kagome's room. She was seated on her bed. Her head was turned towards the darkening skies outside. Her hair blocked his view of her expression but the way her fingers clutched at her mattress, he knew that she was upset.

"So, I take it he _was_ a past lover." Okita attempted to lighten the mood with a simple joke. "Can't say you had good taste though." She let out a small bark of laughter.

"Well that's sort of always been the case with me." She turned towards him and gave a small, sad smile. His chest clenched. What was that phrased they used here? Something about stepping on a land mine? Somehow he had a notion he just learned what such a thing felt like. "Anyways, I don't want you to be too bothered by him. He's just a jealous idiot." She stood and took his hands into her own reassuringly. He'd long since forgone the wrappings as his wounds had healed. The nails were already making headway in their regrowth so he felt no need to keep them covered.

Because of this newly uncovered hand, he could feel just how soft and fragile those fingers felt against his own. Beforehand they were deft and meticulous. Now they were delicate and small within his grasp. His own fingers tightened over hers protectively.

"No matter what happens, you will always have a place here." She shot him a wide smile full of kindness and warmth. "You are not a burden nor are you a stranger. We will get you home to your time period but until then, don't worry. You're not alone. So long as you live under this roof, you will be apart of this family." She gave his fingers a final squeeze. "You can count on us." She looked towards her brother who also wore a bright grin. " _All_ of us." Souta nodded energetically and wrapped his own hands around theirs.

"That's right! I'll show you all the cool things and nee-chan will teach you the rest." The kid tilted his chin in the air arrogantly as he puffed his chest outward. "Just count on me, nii-san!"

Okita closed his eyes and allowed a smile to grace his lips, "If I have to count on you kid, then I might end up in trouble." The trio shared a laugh together at the small barb. It was miniscule, but for the first time since Kondou had taken him in, the feeling of _belonging_ began to bloom in his chest. He felt grateful for this family. He didn't think he'd have taken so well to this adjustment period had it been any other one.

"Now together!" Souta shouted as he dipped their hands to do a mock cheer. They lifted their hands in the air at once and yelled out nonsensical chants. The rest of the night went by in a blur. Her friends hadn't stayed long and Takeshi left shortly after she returned to them. He and Souta had chosen to spend the rest of the night in his room, watching different action films that the child had claimed were 'classics'. The last one they finished off with was one about tornadoes and a crumbling marriage.

Once night fell, the boy had curled into a small ball next to him on the floor. A soft snore escaped the kid's lips as his expression grew peaceful. It looked like sleeping during films was something that was inherited in this family. Shutting off the movie, Okita lifted Souta into his arms and quietly put him in his bed. Once satisfied that he was securely tucked away, he left the room and shut the door behind him. The man made his way down the corridor to his own room.

He stopped momentarily as he caught sight of a light spilling beneath the space of Kagome's door and the floorboards beneath. She was awake and likely studying. If it'd been earlier in the day than he probably would've knocked and charged in—interrupting her studying in the process. However, a small smile tugged at his lips, he'd let her do what she needed to for now. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jinbei as he entered his own room. It was dark and he didn't bother to turn on his lights. He'd be going to sleep right almost immediately anyways. The man swiftly undressed himself. As he crawled into bed, he took just a moment to take his final pill for the day. The thought of tuberculosis still hadn't quite stuck with him yet. That visit honestly felt like a dream that occurred several months ago, rather than being a reality he experienced just a week beforehand. Yet, his eyes narrowed at the bottle in his grasp, he knew it to be real.

Since taking the medicine his cough had subsided somewhat. There was still occasional fevers and congestion in his chest, but the doctor mentioned that it'd take several weeks for his symptoms to start to fully subside. He twisted his wrist and eyed the pills from the bottom of the plastic bottle. These things were going to be path to his cure. It all still felt so far away. Tuberculosis. Death. Cure. The only thing that kept his mind at ease were the moments he spent with the Higurashi family. He gently placed the bottle back onto his nightstand as he rolled over on his shoulder. Regardless of what happened, Okita knew that he'd be grateful for the kindness they'd shown him. Even if he died tomorrow or was shipped back to the Edo era and wasted away from his illness. He knew that whatever came his way, he wouldn't regret this time he spent here. With that his eyes closed as his consciousness succumbed to the siren call of sleep.

 **A/n** : And suddenly there are more sparks flying than a midsummer's night in July. Plus family bonding! Can you tell I love these scenes between Souta, Okita and Kagome? XD Trivia time! Anybody want to guess what film Okita watched? XD I'm trying to avoid writing specific titles but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun with mini descriptions and his reactions to these films. I know, I'm such a nerd. XD I gotta say that this chapter was incredibly fun to write. They had a bit of a mini date here and some minor flirting. Mostly Okita just _loves_ teasing Kagome. She's not normally such an easy target so he when he had the opportunity he just ran with it. That's okay though, she'll find a way to get him back later. Oh for anyone who was curious, all Takeshi did was throw his textbook against the wall like a kid. He's got a bit of a temper on him but he hasn't raised his hands to Kagome. He just likes to throw things though. =/

**Mochi—A Japanese rice cake made of short-grain japonica glutinous rice. It can be filled with different flavors like red-bean paste and strawberries.

**Onigiri—A rice ball, usually shaped into a triangle and filled with food items like pickled plumbs. They can also be seasoned with soy sauce. A nori (seaweed) wrap is used close to the base of the rice ball.


	5. The Mark of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Sad Machine (Deon Custom Remix) by Porter Robinson

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Five** : The Mark of Fate

Okita observed silently as Kagome hovered over a book. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as her brows furrowed sharply. It'd been a few days since the study session. The week was coming to a close and the tension in the house was beginning to rise with its fast approaching ending. He leaned back and stifled a laugh at the image his host made. It looked like she simply wanted to _slaughter_ the textbook on her desk. It appeared that tomorrow was the final day of these examinations and the heat was starting to turn up. Kagome spent much of her time carting back and forth between school and work. When she finally returned each evening she would hole herself up in her room and pour over these textbooks as if they were her mortal enemy. He'd taken up the habit of keeping her company during this time, mostly because he'd grow bored otherwise. It wasn't any fun training out in that shack by himself. He'd prefer to have a sparring partner.

The ronin casually leaned back against the wall adjacent to Kagome's bed. He'd already turned on her television and scoured through the array of channels to try and find something interesting, only to stop on a game show of people running through odd-looking courses and wanting to earn the title of 'ninja'. He snorted. Most could barely make the first leg of the course. Very few had the strength or endurance to go any further than that. He found himself slightly disappointed in the bad turnout of contestants. Wasn't this supposed to be interesting? He was starting to get bored again, and as Hijikata liked to say, a bored ronin was a deadly one.

The two stopped as her phone began to vibrate. Kagome glanced over at the screen before giving a quick shrug and answering it.

"Higurashi speaking." She greeted the person on the other line. Okita casually turned towards her. Her friends had been calling her a lot more often. Whether it was because they were worried about these tests and wanted her help, or just because they wanted to be nosy he wasn't sure. One thing was for certain; he wasn't going to let himself be alone with them in the future. They were absolute _bloodhounds_ when it came to trying to sniff out the truth of their odd relationship. "Ah, yes. That'd be fine. No, we should probably hold off on any practices until after the winter break." She tapped her pencil to her chin thoughtfully. "That could work but I don't think we should make it mandatory. Remember, Hirigaya-san has to leave town during break." There was a short pause. "Sure, I can do that. We'll set a date for it later."

The woman moved to hang up when there was a catch on the other line, "Well, now isn't exactly a good time for that kind of conversation." She shot him an odd look, drawing his curiosity. Kagome set her pen down as she leaned back in her desk. The woman's expression turned somewhat serious as she listened to the speaker. "I don't know _what_ you thought you were going to accomplish really. I told you before didn't I? Until you get that temper of yours under control, I'm not interested." Oh, so it was probably that Takeshi guy. He _had_ mentioned something about being the captain of the kyudo club. Perhaps he originally called to discuss those matters with her? He crossed his arms in front of his chest and eavesdropped as much as he could. At the very least that topic had flown at the window. It looked like he was trying to sweet talk her into giving him more answers—or at least forgiving him. Okita wasn't sure which yet.

"Like I said, I don't blame you for _feeling_ jealous. What I can't stand is how you _handle_ it. You need to grow up." There was a short pause as her countenance lightened. "Well that may be true but there's still the issue of your temper. You threw a book remember?" Another pause before a profound shock took over her features. "Yes, _stupid_. You did. How did you forget?"

This time he could _hear_ a lengthy, horrified apology from the other line. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it as if it were a creature with three heads. "Well, at least you didn't throw it at _me_ so there's that." She heaved a sigh through her nose, rubbing her brows with her index finger and thumb. So what, did the guy just pick up whatever he could find and tossed it across the room because he was pissed? Now that really _had_ been a temper tantrum. "Of course I'm upset about that. However what upset me more was how you treated Souji-kun." At the mention of his name, he perked up.

"Yes, you were an ass. You also ought to grovel at his feet for being so rude. He didn't deserve to have you glaring at him like he's a stranger in his own home." He fought back against a laugh at that mental image. Her face suddenly grew sour. "Of course it's his home! He's here to get _healthy_ , not deal with your bullshit attitude." A smirk pulled at his lips. This was getting fun. He had a front row seat to Takeshi getting his ass thoroughly chewed out by Kagome. It was a nice change of pace to see her draw her claws against someone in such a manner. He'd gotten too used to her sweet side. "His disease isn't any of your concern. All you need to know is that he's here to heal and you were a dick to him." Kagome stretched one of her arms high up in the air. "You could try but he's even harder to please than I am." She shot him a wary glance—taking note of the wide, self-pleasing grin starting to creep across his face. "Besides, he'd put you through the ringer at this point. It'd just be best to give it some time. I'll call you later about setting up a meeting for practice. Sure, I'll talk to you then." With that she hung up the phone.

"So I don't get to put him in an obstacle course of my choosing?" Okita piped up, a playful grin threatening to spread from one ear to the other. Ideas of the different things he'd put the other male through ran through his mind. He was always known as the harshest instructor in the Shinsengumi—he wasn't about to let this opportunity to teach Takeshi a lesson in proper manners slide.

Kagome gave a quick snort, "Nope. But he does want to give you a more thorough apology later." She rolled her shoulders and stood from her desk—clearly finished with her studying for the evening. "He's not a bad person. He's just stupidly possessive." The young woman sighed as she dropped onto the bed next to him. She reached for the remote and started to surf through the other channels. "I haven't really spent a lot of time on the dating scene and the ones I do seem to attract always have that jealous side to them. It's annoying." She stopped on a network that was playing a movie he hadn't seen before. It looked to be an action film.

"It's a pain in the ass dancing around guys like that so I tend to avoid it all together. Takeshi and I had gone on a couple of dates before he officially asked me to be in a relationship with him. However he got unbearable after the second date. Kept trying to scare away any male that so much as looked in my direction. So I shot him down." She settled in next to him as he watched in mild fascination as a car combusted in a ball of flames from crashing into a building. Were vehicles really that explosive? He had a feeling that perhaps the creator of this movie took his creative license a bit too far.

"So that's it, huh? You play the hard to get angle." He stretched his legs out and arched his back, cracking his joints in the process. "The more you do that though the harder they'll play for you. Or is that what you want?" He shot her a wink.

The teen snorted, "Yeah right. I'm not playing anything. I'm just not interested." Her phone vibrated again. The same name from before popped up. Why was he calling her a second time? Was the guy a glutton for punishment? Instead of answering she simply hit a button on the top of the phone, ceasing its vibrations. "Just because a guy likes me doesn't me he gets to act like he owns me. I make my own decisions thank you very much." The device gave a quick buzz as a message appeared on the screen. She turned the phone over and pointedly ignored the notification.

He could admire the determination she had at warding away unwanted suitors. During his era it was unusual for a woman to concrete her own marriage. It was usually done as a pact between the suitor and the woman's father. However in a family situation such as the Higurashi's, it'd likely have been her mother to arrange a marriage for her. In recent years love had become far more acceptable basis for a marriage. Still, for those born in the samurai caste such as himself, their couplings were still mostly arranged by the families involved.

Okita turned his attention to the television. Had she been born in his time period then the ronin was certain that she likely would've been married off by now. Whether it was to someone she was interested in, well that'd yet to be seen. Given her disposition towards Takeshi he doubted she would've found a happy marriage in his time.

"So what's up with that anyways? It sounds like you're a real hard ass." She shifted beside him uncomfortably. The man waited patiently as he knew she would eventually respond.

"I just don't have much of a tolerance for it anymore." She gave him a quick smile and held up her index finger as if she were giving away a surprising secret. "Can't say this to anyone else okay? But I used to be a _huge_ pushover. Seriously, I didn't really know how to say no for a while." He nodded at her in a placating manner. He could see that. She could be incredibly sweet when she wanted to be. That was partially why he enjoyed teasing her so much. He also knew that she was able to switch from adorable busy body to a frightening she-devil on a turn of a coin. It was always fun getting a rise out of her. He never knew which side of her personality to expect. "After I fell into the well, I kind of had to learn to get tough, both with men and with our enemies. If the youkai weren't going to get me then the people were." Her expression clouded over with memories of the past. "I sort of just developed a no-nonsense attitude when I was over there. It's not like I _wanted_ to be mean but…" Her voice trailed off.

"You had to survive, right?" He grew serious as he thought over her words. The fifteen hundreds had been marred by constant in-fighting and bloody wars. It was a continuous stream of violence and death in that period. If she'd fallen in wearing the clothes of her era, then she likely would have drawn suspicion to herself. The people would have treated her as a danger as a direct result. He felt a tiny twinge of pity. She said it'd been three years ago since she first fell down. How old was she then? Fifteen? She was still just a kid. Not that she wasn't practically one now. Still, he found himself a bit worried about what might have occurred on the other side of the river of time.

Kagome nodded lightly, "That's right. I ended up learning how to use the bow while I was over there." She tucked her hand into the collar of her shirt and quietly tugged on the necklace lying beneath it. The pink jewel of the Shikon fell into view. It was still just as mysterious as the day she'd originally showed him. Tiny currents of electricity cackled around the object and Kagome's finger. If it caused her any trouble, she didn't react to it. "Because of this thing and my appearance, it was assumed that I was the reincarnation of a priestess that once lived in the village I stumbled upon. So they were pretty quick about putting the bow in my hands and trying to train me." She gave an inaudible laugh. "Although that was a tough few weeks of getting the hang of it."

He quirked a brow at her, "Your appearance?" Now he was curious. What did her face have anything to do with being a priestess?

She nodded again, "Yeah, apparently I looked just like this priestess that lived there fifty years before I fell down. Her name was Kikyou." Something akin to melancholy flashed across her expression. However just as quickly as it appeared, it shifted into something calm and relaxed. "She originally died protecting the Shikon from a youkai's attack. Her final request was that she be cremated and the jewel burned with her." She twisted the jewel in her fingers. "So when I showed up and had this thing torn from my side, it was just assumed that I was her reincarnation."

"Wait, what? _Torn_ from your side?" He felt his eyes widen with shock and mouth press into a line. That had _not_ been the answer he was expecting. Instead of giving him a verbal answer, she stood and slightly lifted her shirt—revealing a jagged pink colored scar that marred the pale flesh of her side. The lines were pocked and pulled outwards towards the edge of her skin, as if the fangs that were buried in there had thrown her.

"It was a centipede demon that pulled me through the well and ultimately bit the damn thing out of me." She rolled the fabric down her waist until it was back in its proper place. His eyes were still drawn to the space he now knew held the scar. It wasn't like the gashes or slash marks of a blade. It spoke of a brutal, animalistic violence that he'd only seen in bear attacks. Just what _had_ she experienced in her travels? He found himself growing more concerned by the minute. "I was in shock at the time so I hadn't even really registered that I'd been attacked like that." Taking her seat on the bed once more, she glanced towards the ceiling. "The only thing I really could focus on was the jewel. It's not everyday that something flies out of you like that." The woman flashed him a grin. Despite her efforts, there was still an edge of pain to it.

Okita was at a loss for words. He hadn't the first clue of how to respond to this new bit of information. Sure she'd mentioned that the she'd been born with the Shikon, but a part of his mind simply believed that it'd been gifted to her as some sort of heirloom—not _violently ripped_ out of her. Maybe he'd been assuming too much.

Kagome gave a soft laugh, "Hey, don't go giving me that look." She reached up and gently flicked at his forehead in a teasing manner. He blinked in response to the surprising action. "You can't say that you don't have scars from your battles either. It's the same thing." While that may be true it was certainly beside the point. He was a warrior. He had dedicated his life since nine years of age to fighting. He'd been trained. He knew what to expect and rose on every occasion to meet the dangers that would face him. Unlike her, he hadn't been some child that was thrown into a violent situation by some divine intervention of the gods. Unsure of what to say, Okita awkwardly lifted his hand. He wasn't much good at comfort or saying things quite as eloquently as Harada could, but he could do this much. Quietly, he dropped his hand on top of her head a couple of times—offering an awkward pat of reassurance.

The young woman blinked then began to laugh a little lighter, "Alright, enough of the heavy conversations. Come on, lets go spar or something. I've been getting bored of sitting around here." He allowed a smirk to tug at his own lips. Now that was something he could agree to. The rest of the night they'd spent practicing with their swords. While Kagome had mentioned sparring, he'd taken it upon himself to give her the first lesson in footwork. He was a tough teacher, he could admit to himself, but his host didn't complain once and she'd managed to avoid nearly all of his attacks. Her speed on the battle floor was impressive. It wouldn't be long before she'd be able to keep up with Saito given her prowess with the blade. Conversely, he was starting to become curious about her skill with the bow. She had mentioned that it was the first weapon she'd learned to fight with. Perhaps those skills were even more honed.

"Keep your feet closer together!" He corrected her as she shifted into stance once more. "You put them too wide and it gives your opponent a chance to knock them out from under you!" To emphasize his point, he kicked his leg out to try and knock her off balance. She was quicker though; pulling back and angling her wakizashi downward, a clear threat to cut his appendage should it get too close. Her eyes roved over his stature in the way that one would analyze a viable threat. She observed his taut stance and slowly shifted her feet and arms to match. Ah, she was indeed sharp. He held back his smirk in favor of continuing their lesson.

"You have to watch more than just your opponent's sword!" He curved his katana upwards in a flash of silver. Just as his blade moved one way, he twisted his body and kicked his leg out towards her torso. She needed to be watching for more than just his arms and sword. She'd need to observe where he was going to move next, anticipate that move and block it before he could strike. Much to Okita's surprise, the woman merely twisted out of the way. She brought her wakizashi up to parry his katana. She'd placed herself at a bit of an awkward angle. Both of her hands were upon the hilt of her sword and her torso had shifted to the side. Still, she held her ground and pushed against him with all of her weight. Thrusting one arm forward, she forced him back a couple of steps.

The man sucked a breath between his lips and smirked, "I think we'll stop here for today." He easily slid his blade back into its scabbard. Reaching a hand out, he silently asked Kagome for her sword as well. "It's gotten pretty late. Good girls like you should be in bed now." The woman rolled her eyes but gave over her blade without a fuss. He reluctantly returned them to the rack. Emerald eyes narrowed as he eyed his daishou. As much as this family was trying to make him feel at home, there was always a part of him that would cry and thirst for the battlefield. He closed his eyes and turned on the ball of his heel. At the very least this situation wouldn't last forever. He'd return home one way or the other.

The ronin shot a look at his host; the only question was what would happen to this family when he left. Would Kagome also be dragged back through the other side of the well? Would her battles resume just as his was fated to? He fought against the wave of uneasiness clawing at him. With a quick shake of his head, he tossed the thoughts from his mind. It wasn't any of his business. Besides she was a tough young lady. He doubted even the commander himself could stand up to her fiery temper. A smirk crossed his lips. Hijikata always did have a hard time with women when they were scolding him. The only other thing that could bring him down faster than a furious woman was alcohol. The man definitely could _not_ hold his sake.

"What's with that look?" Kagome glanced up at him. Her azure eyes were wide with curiosity as she lifted her index finger and poked at the high bone in his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Okita gently swatted the offending appendage away. As usual, she was always finding ways to invade his personal space. He peered down his nose at her with a sour look—hoping to dissuade her from pursing such actions again.

"That little grin you had," She stopped in front of him and gazed up at his face with all the curiosity of a newborn kitten. "It's like you wanted to _murder_ someone." The young woman grinned as she held her hand in front of her lips. "Don't tell me you've got a resting serial killer face!"

Okita's expression blanked. What was with this place and these odd phrases? It's like they just invented things and added useless meanings to them.

"A what now?" He folded his arms over his chest as he stepped around her. Kagome trailed after him as he knew she would.

"You know!" She threw her hands up as her grin widened, "There's this phrase here that's called 'resting bitch face'. It means that even when you're doing something normal you've got a look that just screams 'I'm an asshole'!" He did _not_ like where this conversation was going. To prove that point he picked up his pace and scurried across the shrine back to the main house. Kagome kept close on his heels, either oblivious to his disinterest or purposely attempting to egg him on. He was placing his bet on the latter option.

"Every once in a while you'll get this _look_ on your face like you just want to slaughter everything in sight and enjoy it too." Well he wasn't going to deny that. That _was_ part of who he was as a warrior. Plus, he enjoyed a good fight. What was so wrong with that? "So instead of resting bitch face, you've got a resting serial killer face." She laughed as she tugged on the sleeves of his haori. "You better watch it though, that could get you into trouble." Her hand slipped down from the curve of his wrist to his fingers. Using her index and middle finger, she curled the two digits around his pinky and other finger.

Okita gave a soft snort of laughter. Since he'd met her, he knew Kagome to be a bold individual. She preferred the reassurance of touch to the comfort of words. She also was very perceptive to his moods and needs—adjusting her own schedule at the drop of a coin to create a more stable environment for him. Still, the way she held onto his fingers now was nervous—shy almost. A small smile pulled at his lips. It was cute. Feeling particularly emboldened by this change in behavior, he opened his fingers and took her hand into his. He didn't have to look back to see the blush he knew would be on her face. She flustered easily when taken off guard.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you to bed." He cocked his head over his shoulder and flashed her a playful grin. "You have school in the morning."

Kagome pressed her lips into a line but didn't respond verbally. Instead her hand just tightened over his all the more as she shook her head. It was likely that she _didn't_ have a comeback against his barb. Especially since what he said was for the most part true. The time was quickly approaching midnight and she would need to be up in less than seven hours to attend her school in the morning. So she merely followed him into the house and up the stairs. They parted at her doorway.

"Kaa-chan should be off from work in the morning." The young woman started. Her expression was back to its calm state but there was a small line of red that still warmed her cheeks despite her best efforts. He felt a small rush of pride at that. He was getting better at reading her. "You could ask her to get you some clothes so you can explore the town on your own some. I think our shrine's gift shop has some basic outfits you can wear but it'll probably take some time for you to find the right sizes." She smiled up at him warmly. It was quickly becoming a familiar sight to him. "Just don't forget to learn how to use your phone. If you have any issues you can just call myself or kaa-chan and we'll help you out. So no worries."

The woman's brows suddenly shot up as if she remembered something, "Almost forgot!" She fished around in the pocket of her jeans. Once satisfied with the object she found, she pulled it out and handed it to him. Okita lifted the rectangular piece of plastic and eyed it warily. It looked a lot like his train pass but there was no picture on it nor was there anything remotely decorative. It was just a grey card with a number and Kagome's name written at the bottom. He quirked a brow at her quizzically. "It's a debit card. Essentially, it's something that provides you access to my bank account. I don't have a lot on there but if you get hungry or need some clothes you can use that." Her brows furrowed as she leaned forward to peer into his face sharply. "I'm giving you a budget of ¥5000 a week. I can't afford much else than that."

He tried to push it back to her, "I don't need it." Truthfully he didn't want her supporting him financially. He'd rather go out and earn his own money to support himself. It just didn't feel right to have a woman pay for him and his every need at each twist and turn in this era. It was frustrating.

Kagome sighed, "I figured you'd say that but it's not that easy." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "As of right now we don't have anything that proves you're a legal resident here. You won't be seen as a citizen of Japan without the proper documentation. Because of this you won't be able to apply for a job or earn money the normal way. About the only thing you can do is work part-time in the shrine gift shop if you so choose to." She shook her head. He raised his brows. They needed _documents_ to prove their citizenship? Now this just got odd. What next, was she going to tell him that they paid taxes on a person who'd died?

"I know you want to earn your own way, but for now you'll just have to accept things as they are." She smiled at him. "It's a real pain in the ass. I know. I'd let you apply and work all you'd like but until we can get the paperwork issue settled, there isn't much we can do." With her hand still in within his grasp, he felt her fingers curl around his just a little bit tighter. It was the all too familiar show of comfort she'd give him when delivering bad, or unwanted news. The man sighed in defeat. Was there _nothing_ he could do? He felt like such a damn child.

"You guys really like your complications." Okita pouted as he slipped his hand from hers.

She laughed lightly, "It's not like I made the rules! Hell I'd put you to work by now if I could. Can't have you lazing about the house all day like some bum." The young woman gave him a quick wink. "Don't worry though. We'll figure it out. Kaa-chan mentioned that she would be registering you for your residency soon. I'll set you loose on the unsuspecting population of Tokyo soon enough."

He felt himself involuntarily grin at the thought, "You sure that's a good idea? I might go serial killer on them."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not worried. Besides," her grin turned predatory, "I can handle you myself."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid. Believe it or not but I've been going easy on you." He lifted his hand and roughly rubbed the crown of her head—ruffling the hair and tangling it into knots. The ronin turned his back to her as she called after him, fussing about the amount of time it'd now take to comb all of it out. He rolled his shoulders nonchalantly. It wasn't his problem any more. Plus, if she hadn't teased him then he wouldn't have done it.

He made his way back to his room and set to work on preparing for bed. He took his last pill and changed into his jinbei. He was getting tired and frustrated with his situation. As much as he appreciated the Higurashi family and their efforts to help him, he still felt as if he had a long way to go before he'd be fully independent in this era. The man fell into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. How much longer would this take? Okita closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

The following morning he woke to the sound of Kagome clamoring around. Something crashed and shortly after he heard her mumble a string of curses—likely frustrated with her own lack of grace in the early mornings. He placed his feet on the cool floor. Despite the carpet, the chill of winter had seeped into his room and cast a cool breeze across the flooring. Chills ran down the flesh of his arms and legs. He stretched his hands in the air and arched his back, giving a soft grunt in satisfaction at the series of cracks along his spine the effort created. Dropping his hands to the mattress, he pushed himself off the bed and padded towards the corridor. He could hear Kagome running to the stairs.

"Have a good day." He poked his head out of his room and called after her. The young woman looked frazzled to say the least. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her navy colored blazer was buttoned awkwardly with one side hanging over the other. Okita held back a laugh, "You going out looking like that?"

She glanced down at herself and gave a quiet shriek of surprise. The man shook his head as he motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll fix your hair. You just deal with the rest." A grin spread across his lips at the line of red that darted across her nose.

"It's fine, I can do it." Kagome tried to argue with him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall confidently.

"Really?" He purposely eyed her from head to toe in a lazy fashion. "Because from around standing you're, ah, what's that saying? A hot mess." The ronin silently gave himself a pat on the back for remembering some of the phrases that Souta had taught him. She pursed her lips but said nothing further. "Come on, I'm better at this than you think. I'm not going to screw it up." He gestured towards his own topknot. "I'm used to this kind of thing."

A grin suddenly split across her own face, "Hey now, topknots went out of style a hundred years ago. You gotta do something fashionable." He snorted through his nose.

"Alright kid, fashionable coming right up." He turned his back and curled his index finger in a motion for her to follow after him. "Now hurry before you're even more late." The young woman trailed quietly behind him. He heard her reach up and pull at the band holding her hair up. The strands fell over her shoulders and back like a waterfall of black ink.

They made their way to his bathroom. It had a small knee space and chair pointed towards the mirror. He suspected that this room had originally been meant to be used by a woman when it was built. Kagome took a seat and turned her back towards him. With deft hands he reached up and took her hair between his fingers. It was definitely soft, also thicker than what he was used to working with. He pulled it back into a high ponytail. Using one hand to hold the hair in place, he held his other palm up for his host to drop the band into it. She complied without a word. Within seconds he had it completely tied back and not a strand out of place. Kagome twisted her head from one side to the other, obviously admiring his quick work.

"You're good with your hands." The young woman stood. Leaning forward she peered up at his signature topknot as well. "Ya know; I could tie yours up as well. You want to go out of the house today right?" He blinked at her. Well, yeah he hoped so. He was getting pretty damn tired of being stuck inside all day. "Like I said earlier, topknots went out a while back so you'll probably get a few stares if you went out in public like that." A wide grin spread across her lips. "I could fix it in a new style for you. Despite this morning's gaffe, I'm actually pretty good with hair. What do you say?"

Okita gave a shrug, "You sure you got time for that, Kagome-chan? You're running late again." He allowed himself to smirk at the dawning horror on her face. Then it swiftly hardened into a look of determination.

"I haven't been late or missed a day in well over a year." Her grin widened further, "I think I can manage one day." The ronin complied and switched places with her. Really he preferred his topknot but he was curious to see what she'd do with it. He felt her hands move to untie the bindings keeping his hair in place. Once removed, it fell around his neck and lightly itched at the skin of his shoulders. Truthfully he just disliked the feeling it gave him. He didn't like having it around his neck nor did he enjoy the idea of cutting it. So he simply decided to copy Kondou's style and put up in a topknot. Although it'd be eons before he'd ever admit that he'd copied it to anyone else—not even Kagome.

Her fingers diligently combed through the strands of his hair, working their way up to his scalp and softly massaging the skin there. Okita closed his eyes and relaxed somewhat. It felt quite nice to have someone else doing this for him for once. With gentleness, she began to pull the hair back into a low ponytail. It hung at the base of his neck and was pulled just far enough down to keep from causing him any irritation. With deft hands, she swiftly tied it with his own band and allowed it to hang behind him.

"All done!" Kagome cheered. "What do you think? I can change it if you don't like it." He opened his eyes and glanced into the mirror. It was a bit odd to see his hair pulled back rather than up, but he didn't mind the look so much. Besides it looked pretty nice.

"It's good. Now," His smirk returned in full force, "Shouldn't you be at school? I think I hear your mother calling for you." And indeed she was. The Higurashi matriarch cried out for her daughter to hurry before she would miss the train. Azure eyes widened in horror. Rushing out the door she paused only briefly at the threshold between his room and the corridor.

The young woman threw her head over her shoulder and flashed him a bright grin, "Thanks Souji-kun!" With that she took off faster than a speeding car on a highway. He gave a quick snort of laughter. It was just like her to run off before he could give a proper response. The man turned on the ball of his heel and finished preparing himself for the day. It'd be some time before their mother would be ready so he chose to simply make his way to the tiny shack at the edge of the shrine's compound. The man snatched a towel from his bathroom on the way out. It'd be necessary once he was done so that he could wipe himself down.

The ronin's eyes narrowed. He was itching to get in more practice, especially after his training session with Kagome last night. The gap in their power was too close to be considered normal. He needed to improve his strength. It was becoming clear that despite the medicine, he still had a long way to go before he was back up to his usual speed. His hands were still weak and his body often refused to move as he willed it to. The man pressed his lips into a thin line. He needed to get stronger.

An hour had passed before he knew it. Okita took the towel around his neck and swiftly wiped at the sheen of sweat that coated his face. It'd been a particularly intense training session. Fighting against his host had brought him to the conclusion that if he was going to return to the Shinsengumi, then he could not afford for this disease to weigh him down any further than it had already. He needed to put himself back on track. He didn't want any more distractions. It wouldn't do if he went through all of this trouble to return to his era only to slack off so much that even Heisuke could defeat him. His eyes narrowed into sharp slits. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not now. Not ever. Kondou was still relying on him.

The man paused in his trek back to the main house. He shot a glance towards the abandoned well house. The fifteen hundreds, huh? A demon had dragged Kagome through that gods forsaken portal and simultaneously torn the Shikon from her side. How terrified had that girl been when it first happened? He couldn't imagine her being all that well equipped to handle the situation when it first happened. This time was far too peaceful. She didn't learn the bow until after she made it over. Her skill with the sword still needed work as it was. Did she at least have someone on the other side to help her like she had done for him? His hands clenched into a fist. He was becoming too attached. He couldn't allow himself to think of this as anything more than a temporary stay. It would become a distraction.

His eyes narrowed as he spied the fact that the sliding door had been partially opened. Aside from Kagome, the Higurashi family had shown a keen disinterest in entering the building. It would be unlikely that any of them were in there now. He pressed his lips into a thin line, cautiously approaching the tiny building.

His first thought was that it could be an intruder—seeking refuge in the well house until night fell. In the previous mornings when Kagome and Souta would prepare for the day, he'd watch the news segments with their mother. In yesterday's segment the anchors spoke about a rash of robberies hitting their neighborhood. Usually the suspects targeted the more affluent homes around the area. However it wouldn't be too far fetched for the perpetrators to set their sights on the shrine next. It did have a gift shop on the compound, thus increasing its likelihood of being next on their list. Emerald eyes narrowed into slits. He might not be considered a samurai here, but that didn't mean he wasn't a fighter. Okita reached out and slammed the door back.

In the center of the sunken platform was a shadowed figure. It was still fairly dark in the well house due to the lack of proper lighting and electricity. He stepped into the building and glanced down his nose at the person. They were of a small stature and an even frailer frame. It was most definitely a woman. Still, his fingers curled even tighter, that was no reason to let his guard down.

"Announce yourself!" He growled out fiercely.

"Oh, you startled me!" The person cried out, a hand moving to cover their chest as if to keep it from beating out of their chest. His eyes adjusted to the darkened surroundings as he recognized the voice. It was Kagome's mother. What was she doing in here? It wasn't like her. The man's shoulders relaxed as he lowered his voice into something more conversational.

"Sorry, thought you were some kind of sneak for a minute there." He allowed a wry smile to spread across his lips. To make up for his rather rude behavior, he chose to break the ice with a joke. "Are you looking to fish another lost soul out of there?" He casually approached her and peered over the lip of the well into the dark abyss below. Frankly he was surprised the family had discovered him so quickly. It was nearly impossible to see down to the bottom. Plus their aversion to the well compounded his curiosity of how they found him in the first place. Perhaps Kagome just picked up on the well's power fluctuation and ran out to check?

"Oh no, nothing like that." The woman's voice was soft as a type of melancholy flickered across her features. His brows furrowed that the reaction. "My daughter used to go through the well quite often." She placed one hand on the ledge and peered into the same darkness below. "I always worried that one day it'd stop working and she'd break an ankle jumping in."

Frankly he'd be more worried about what awaited her on the other side of the well, but who was he to judge? He'd only seen the animalistic scar etched into her side by a bloodthirsty demon last night. Surely that wasn't enough to give him the right of an opinion on the matter.

She gave a quiet laugh, "The first time she went through she was gone for three days. Jii-chan was still alive back then and tried performing all kinds of different charms to 'bring her back'. Of course he'd always been a bit on the eccentric side so " The older woman shook her head. He wasn't exactly sure if he could label that type of behavior eccentric or some sort of byproduct of insanity. Knowing this family, it was most likely the latter option. "Souta and I on the other hand just thought that something had happened here and she was either at a friend's house or run away."

There was a deeply carved sense of loss in the way she spoke. As if the mere memories were as painful as the cut of a sword. Okita encouraged her to continue.

"When she did return, she told us this odd story of being dropped in the past with all these youkai and a Sacred Jewel." The older woman ran a hand through her bangs and hair. The lines of stress creased across her forehead as the memories resurfaced. "We didn't believe her then. Some days I _still_ don't want to believe that any of it happened. She's here. She's home. But who's to say that it'll be like that forever?" The same azure eyes that reflected in her daughter glanced up at the ceiling above. "The fact that you can just wake up one day to find your child _gone_. No word. No reason. Just _nothing_." Now he understood.

Despite the strong face this family put on, there was always an underlying edge of fear. A fear of what was to come. A fear of the future that the well could hold for their daughter and sister. A fear of a life without Kagome in it. A fear of the death that might await her on the other side—and they'd never even be able to know of it. His heart clenched in his chest. It was as he thought before; he was getting too attached. He needed to separate himself before he got too close. His mind screamed at him to walk away, to leave the conversation as it was. It wasn't his business. He wasn't going to be here for long anyways. What purpose would it serve to get involved in this family's affairs and concerns? His teeth clenched as his feet refused to move. Why couldn't he walk away? It was so simple. So why couldn't he do it?

His feet remained rooted to the ground for several long, agonizing seconds. Then he sighed in defeat. No matter how much he willed it, no matter how much he desperately _wished_ to turn his back to this family he knew he no longer had the power to do so. They'd taken him in. They were healing him. They were offering him their home and a place at their table as if he were one of them. It was too late to turn away now. He was involved and there wasn't much any of them could do about it anymore. The man sucked a breath between his lips.

"I don't think that's any different from now." His gaze slid to the well. Its darkness pulsated as if a heart were beating deep within it. How odd. Could this be the power Kagome had mentioned before? "We never know when we're going to die. It could all just come to an end without any reason or explanation." He slipped his hands into his pockets as he turned his attention back to the Higurashi matriarch. "But isn't that okay? That just gives us more reason to appreciate what we have while we have it."

Her head snapped up as she glanced at him. Shock overtook the woman's features before it softened into something akin to maternal affection. The warrior forced himself to look away a second time. His hands fisted within his pockets. That was right. Even if one day he had to leave this place, that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate it while he was here. He owed it to them to offer whatever assistance he could give. It was the least he could do for all the warmth and kindness they'd shown him.

A small smile tugged at her lips, "You're right. I guess I just started to get worried." The man shot her a perplexed stare. She closed her eyes and continued in her explanation. "In all this time there have only been two people to ever make it through the well. When you showed up like you did, I started to worry. I began to wonder if maybe this would mean she would be forced back through again. What would await her there? How many more battles would she face?" Her expression softened as he spied a few tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Kagome is my daughter. No matter how far she may be or what trials she puts herself through, I'll always worry about her. That's what mothers are for." His brows rose several inches as he felt her place a reassuring hand on his arm. "Even if this ends tomorrow, I just wanted to say thank you, Souji." She used his first name as opposed to the typical affectionate term of 'dear' she preferred to refer to him as.

The man removed his hand from his pockets and waved it nonchalantly, "Nothing to thank me for. You guys are the ones taking care of _me_." He gave a soft laugh the cloud of concern lifted from her countenance.

"That may be true but you've given us something we hadn't before." She held up her index finger and smiled brightly. "I can't say what but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." The older woman's brows suddenly shot up as if she remembered something. "I almost forgot. I have a few errands to run today. Would you like to join me? It won't be too terribly exciting but it'd get you out of the house."

A wide grin spread across his lips. He was sure it was reminiscent of the 'serial killer face' both Kagome and Souta had mentioned by now but he couldn't bring himself to care. His mind conjured up ideas of all the different ways he could get into trouble with his host. He felt his grin spread even wider across his face. No matter what happened he knew he'd enjoy driving Kagome crazy. It was too damn fun to pass up.

"Would I ever."

 **A/n** : Can I just say how I much trouble I had with this chapter? It didn't help that I'd recently gotten the new Hakuouki: Winds of Kyoto game. The distractions were aplenty. XD I've already managed to beat all the routes. Bahahaha I'm _definitely_ going to be bringing in some of these new characters they introduced. I totally can't pass up that opportunity. Anyways, back to the issue at hand! ;P I figured I'd go ahead and do a bit of backstory on Kagome that hadn't yet been covered yet. Plus we get to see more of her mother and how she felt about the whole ordeal of her daughter going into the Feudal Era. Personally I enjoy a reluctant mother over an airheaded one when it comes to her portrayal. In this case she's got "Mama Grizzly" down to a science. I'm going to try to progress through the plot a bit more and add in some much needed development between Okita and the rest of the Higurashi family. So what do you guys think thus far? Did I mention that you all are amazing? Your comments feed my soul. XD


	6. Joys of Today

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Sugar by Robin Schulz (Feat. Francesco Yates)

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Six** : Joys of Today

The year was drawing to a close. In fact there were only a few days left before a new one would be upon them. School had let out recently and the crowds that visited the shrine were growing more excited. Even from his room Okita could hear the low chatter of people offering up hopes and prayers. The man yawned into the palm of his hand. Rolling over on his side, he set to work on his morning routine of dressing himself, performing the proper hygiene protocols of this era and taking his medicine. His lips thinned at that last thought. The doctor had called him on his new phone recently and informed him that the specific disease was called Active Pulmonary Tuberculosis. According to the doctor much of the damage was still minor. It'd be some time before the scarred tissue would heal over but the antibiotics were working quite fast on eliminating his symptoms.

His main issues were the recurrent fevers later in the night. Unlike his first few days in the shrine, they were mild but definitely an annoyance. He'd taken to using fever reducers as a means to alleviate the effect they had on him. Still, his body was in the process of regaining its strength. The week of bed rest he'd been initially put on by the Higurashi family had done its damage to his body. He'd grown far weaker than he should have and he'd lost a good percentage of his body weight. He had another visit with the doctor planned for the end of next month—so the ronin hoped that by then he'd be able to get his weight back to where it was supposed to be and to have regained much of his strength as well.

The major thing that sucked though was the news that he couldn't stop taking his antibiotics even if he was feeling 'fine'. It was a six-month regiment that would end in early June. The doctor had sternly warned him that stopping his treatment early because he felt 'normal' would risk not eliminating the disease entirely and pushing it into a 'latent' state that could crop up later, sometimes even years after the initial treatment. Okita glared up at the ceiling. Even if the well were to reopen by the end of the night, he couldn't leave this place until this regiment was over. His hands clenched into tight fists. If only he could just send word to the other side. _Something_ to prevent the Shinsengumi from assuming the worst from his sudden disappearance.

"Souji-kun!" Kagome called out ecstatically from the other side of his door. The man blinked and cocked his head towards the commotion—casting a wayward glance in the direction he heard her voice. "Come outside, you have to see this!" He listened as her feet rushed down the stairs and out of the shrine. The man heaved a sigh between his teeth. At least he could say that he wouldn't be bored during this wait. He had more than enough things to keep him occupied. A small smile pulled at his lips. Slipping on a pair of shoes that their mother had given him, he made his way outside as well. The clothing here was oddly tight fitting and not all that comfortable to wear. He had settled on a basic, black colored button down collared shirt and jeans. Everything else either situated oddly on his frame or he simply disliked the way the fabric felt on him. Still, the shoes were a massive pain in the ass. The first few days of wearing them caused a few of his toes to blister.

"Out here!" The young woman cried again as her azure eyes caught sight of him exiting the shrine. He trailed after her silently. The ronin was briefly forced to cover his eyes with the back of his hand as he stepped outside. The blinding light of the sun's rays momentarily left him unable to see. Blinking, he slowly took in the change in these familiar surroundings. A snowstorm had swept through the city the previous night. Now a thin coating of ice encased tree branches and other such surfaces—creating a crystal-like effect on the once monotonous settings. More than that though was the veil of white that blanketed the ground, trees and shrine. A grin spread across his lips. No wonder she was so excited. It was the first fall of snow. "Come on!" Kagome reached over and pulled at his fully healed hand. Her fingers curled over his knuckles as she ushered them towards a small corner by the Goshinboku. He took a breath and a pillar of white smoke left his mouth. Despite winter's official arrival, it wasn't all that cold to him. In fact, his smile grew just a bit wider at the grin his host flashed him, it was rather bracing.

"By the way," The man inquired, looking her up and down in a lazy fashion. "What are you wearing?" It was reminiscent of a man's outfit back in his era. Complete with a white haori, deep navy colored hakamas and a black chest protector. He didn't mind the look so much but it definitely seemed a bit out of place on her. It was far too masculine and reduced the image of femininity she always seemed to project. A regular kimono would've suited her much more. A flush of red went across the young woman's nose before she beamed up at him with pride.

"It's for kyudo. A couple of the club members will be coming over for practice soon, so I went ahead and changed into this." Noticing the curious look he was giving the plate covering her chest, she continued. "This is a muneate*. It's to protect the area in times when the tsuru* snaps." He nodded once. So that was it. Well still, he would've preferred to have woken up to her in a decorative kimono. Or maybe nothing at all… The man ceased his trail of thought as they reached their destination.

"Alright, we can't let this opportunity go to waste!" Kagome cried out enthusiastically, widely gesturing to the snow blanketed compound. Souta, who'd been up long before him, was already waiting for them. The child was bundled up in a large overcoat, jeans and some kind of boot he hadn't seen before. The boy held a snowball in his hand as he shot them a wicked smirk.

"I say we have ourselves a battle royale!" To emphasize his point, he cocked his arm back and loosely tossed the snowball at his head. Okita craned his neck to the side and smirked as the projectile crashed harmlessly against a tree behind him.

"I dunno. I don't think you've got the skills to keep up with me." The ronin briefly reached down and rolled the snow into a semi-large ball within his hands. "Think you can take me down all on your own?" He tossed the snowball ominously up in the air and caught it in his palm. It was no idle threat. He was good at both swordsmanship and snowball fights. He'd had it out with Heisuke and the guys enough times back in the Shinsengumi to know what to anticipate. His grin grew malicious. "I won't be holding back."

Souta quirked his brows and suddenly shot him an odd look, "You're doing it again, nii-san." Oh right, his resting serial killer face. Okita closed his eyes and allowed his grin to grow even wider.

"Heh. Your choice." He tossed it up in the air once more. However instead of the familiar feeling of the snow's cold hitting the palm of his hand, it instead struck him in the center of his face. His eyes snapped open as he stared over at the offender in shock. Did she just hit him with a snowball?

"I think we can manage, right Souta?" Kagome drew her arm back as a vicious smirk spread across her lips. Oh it was on now. He had to avenge that unsuspecting strike. The siblings paired together as Souta prepared the snowballs while Kagome took to throwing them wildly at his exposed form. With all the grace and speed of his warrior traning, Okita rolled to the side. He'd always been quick with his hands and this was no different. With efficiency that the Higurashi siblings couldn't compete against, he was rolling snowballs and throwing him even quicker than the blink of an eye.

"Faster, Souta! We must win!" The young woman grinned, cocking her arm back and throwing with all of her might. The ronin ducked and gave a quick under throw. The snowball roughly hit her muneate; shattering the harmless weapon object across her shirt. "This isn't over yet!" She declared loudly. Souta passed her yet another snowball.

"Keep trying, kid!" Okita taunted, dodging and weaving around every projectile aimed at him. In the dojo Kagome was quick. However outside of fighting she was clumsy and slow. A fire burned in her azure eyes as he somewhat stumbled over a rock hidden in the snow. Taking advantage of the distraction, she let her arsenal fly. A barrage of snowballs rained down on the man. As much as he tried to maneuver his way through the flurry of attacks, a few still managed to strike at the cloth of his shirt and ghost across his cheek. Damn, he was losing!

An idea suddenly came to the man's head. A wide grin spread across his lips as he darted across the space that separated him from the siblings.

"Enemy attack!" Souta called out, diving to the side and out of his range. However the man hadn't any interest in going after the boy. He slipped behind his host and let loose a quiet, almost sinister laugh between his lips. A tiny billow of white smoke drifted up in the air. Kagome froze as his arms swiftly locked themselves under her shoulders and pulled her small frame tightly to his chest.

"Now kid!" He smirked at the boy eyeing him in both shock and admiration for the speed he'd just used to get one over on his sister. "Now's your chance to get her!" Realization dawn in Souta's eyes as he began to smirk as well. Horror flashed across the young woman's expression.

"Traitor!" She thrashed wildly in his grip, tossing herself from one side to the other; attempting to free herself with all of her might. Okita just held her back even tighter to his chest. His grin grew vicious as he saw the boy creep ever closer to his sister. The kid splayed out his fingers and threw a victorious smirk at her.

"Sorry nee-chan, but I can't pass this up." With that, he pounced. Souta dove forward and began to strike at her sides, tickling her with all the determination of a fierce soldier. Tears welled in her eyes as wild laughter tumbled from her mouth.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kagome's voice rose to a pitch he hadn't ever heard her use before. She kicked her legs into the snow and laughed so hard that she started to wheeze. "I won't surrender! I'll _never_ surrender!" She cried out.

Okita turned his head and gave a small, sinister laugh into the cool flesh of her neck, "Too late. You're already our prisoner. You can fight all you want but," His arms tightened as she began to throw herself even harder against the vice-like grip he had on her. "You've already lost."

A tiny blush spread across her cheeks but a fierce determination filled her eyes. He could admire her ferocity in the face of defeat. However, the man eye's narrowed as she started to slip from his grasp, he wouldn't lose! As the first division's captain of the Shinsengumi, his sense of honor depended on it!

Suddenly Kagome tucked her legs and managed to duck out of his grasp. His shock was only interrupted after she rolled on her back and stood a short distance away. Snow coated her hair as her chest heaved with each breath she took. Her face was still flushed from the mild chill and bout of laughter they'd put her through. A smile tugged at the ronin's lips, he liked the look of it.

"I haven't given up yet!" She turned her sights onto Souta. The boy pivoted on the heel of his foot and attempted to flee, but his sister was faster. She locked one arm around his neck while the other set to work on tickling his side, just as he had done mere moments ago. "Say it!" The girl cried out enthusiastically as the boy writhed in her grip.

"Never!" Souta growled, attempting to slip away from her. Still, her grasp on him tightened.

"Say it!" She demanded once more.

"Nii-san! Save me!" The kid reached a desperate hand towards him. He curled his fingers inwards towards his palm repeatedly in a show that could only be labeled as 'grabby hands'. Okita closed his eyes and gave a quick nod of approval. Ah, things were going just as he had hoped.

However before he ran to the rescue, he glanced up to see something he hadn't expected. Emerald eyes narrowed as he spied a figure approaching from the far end of the complex beyond Kagome and Souta's struggling forms. They had their backs facing the entrance and therefore could not see the person who was fast approaching them from behind. The ronin's grin widened. With measured speed and grace, he dipped his hand into the thinning coat of snow. Using both of them, he scooped a significant portion into his hands and formed a snowball nearly half the size of his head.

The young woman's gaze widened in fright at the sight of his rather intimidating weapon. "Look out!" Kagome cried, pushing her brother away and diving off to the side. Souta tumbled clumsily head first into the snow. It really wasn't necessary though. Neither of them were his target. He leaned back and with all the might and force of his body, he threw the object as hard as he could at the male that'd stumbled into his path.

The snowball smashed heavily against Takeshi's face. It broke apart and fell lifelessly to the ground. The dark haired teen blinked momentarily, as if stunned that he'd been hit in the first place. He took a few brief seconds to glance between Okita's wildly grinning face and the crumple of snow at his feet. The male sucked a breath between his lips.

"I take it that's your revenge for the other day?" His voice was oddly calm but a deep seeded fury raged in his onyx eyes. Oh yeah, the guy was pissed.

The ronin folded his arms over his chest, "It might be. That depends though. Are you willing to give me a proper apology?" He allowed the familiar spike of killing intent to enter in his own gaze. He'd toned down his instincts for the sake of the Higurashi family so he wouldn't cause them any trouble during his stay here. However he wasn't about to let this opportunity slide. Especially not at the chance of embarrassing Kagome. She flustered so easily. He couldn't help but want to do it more often.

Takeshi pointedly ignored his request. Instead he refocused his attention onto his host, "Sasaki-san and Okada-san are on their way up the stairs now. Do you think we could go ahead and prep the practice room?" Okita's lips thinned as he was so blatantly passed over. Well this was a pain in the ass. How was he supposed to have fun with this guy if he didn't rise to his bait? He certainly had him pegged wrong. He was so sure he'd jump at the chance to start a fight with him. Maybe Kagome's verbal thrashing really _had_ knocked some sense into him. A smirk tugged at his lips. Now that was something he was glad to have witnessed.

The young woman straightened her clothing and gave a quick nod, "Sure. It's back this way." The life and fun they'd just had suddenly drained away as a feeling of seriousness seeped in. She started off towards the shack that they'd previously been using for their sparring matches. Souta looked between the two, shrugged then trailed back towards the house. It was obvious the kid hadn't any interest in getting involved with the kyudo club or overseeing any interaction between his sister and Takeshi. Probably because the guy was such a damn killjoy—especially given how quickly things turned sour once he arrived. So the ronin chose to follow after them in the child's stead. It was his job to cause her as much trouble as he could, after all. She was the one that said they were family and therefore he'd live up to that station by causing her as much trouble as he could. Okita trotted after the two lightly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans and coming up to Kagome's other side. She shot him a curious glance but otherwise didn't question his presence.

Takeshi took note of his following them but wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter. The air between the pair shifted as they approached the shack. Her expression blanked as she began to ignore most of the sly glances her captain was throwing her way. Kagome reached forward and slid the door back, allowing the other two to enter into the tiny building. It was just as dusty as the last time they were here. However the man observed as his host's eyes narrowed upon the line of targets in the back.

"If there's only going to be two more coming in then we should set up four aisles. That way each of us can get some practice in." The other male nodded at her statement. It was fairly obvious what needed to be done. He sat back and watched curiously as the scene unfolded before him. Even as they moved about, the other male's eyes never left her form. A dark heat burned in Takeshi's gaze as he allowed himself to observe the fluidity in which the young woman gracefully shifted about the practice area. By now the ronin was certain that his own expression was holding an edge of violence just beneath the surface. He wasn't jealous but rather he simply disliked the obvious _want_ reflecting in the other male's eyes. The guy really couldn't handle himself well, could he?

Kagome and Takeshi swiftly set to work on arranging the targets in the far corner of the room. They'd pushed them into evenly spaced aisles with four rows in total. His host, who'd largely ignored the captain and his stares, quietly tasked Okita with moving their blades in a safer spot. So the man carried the rack with their swords towards the entrance. He gently set it down in the far corner before returning his attention to the other two. He didn't like where this was going but he'd sit back and allow her to handle it. She'd done a perfectly good job at it the other day so he saw no reason to intervene.

An awkward tension filled the air as Kagome shuffled about the room. Her eyes were narrowed as she retrieved a long bow that had been stored behind the targets. Odd, he never even noticed it there. Perhaps she'd done that on purpose? The young woman pulled at the tsuru, testing its strength and durability. Takeshi observed her for a moment. The other male's eyes were soft as something akin to longing flickered within their depths. Then he blinked and glanced in his direction. Okita had to give the guy some credit, he didn't pour out all the hatred in his soul to glare at him like a petulant child. Instead Takeshi briefly closed his eyes before pulling his own bow from his shoulder and copying Kagome's actions.

The ronin cocked his head to the side as the door suddenly opened. Two new people entered the shack, their chests heaving and a sheen of sweat upon their brows. They were both female and clearly just a year or so shy of Kagome's age. The first thing he noticed was that apparently the trip up the shrine had been a particularly adventurous one for them. The second thing he noticed about the newcomers was that they also were dressed in matching uniforms as his companion with their bows slung over their shoulders. So these must be the other members of the kyudo club. At the very least they didn't seem all that intimidating. In fact, his eyes roamed over their frail forms analytically, they hardly seemed capable of wielding their weapons. They had hardly any muscle mass in proportion to their frames. Unlike Kagome who, despite her small stature, was well built and muscular from her time spent hunting youkai. Well at least that was what he liked to believe. His brows furrowed slightly.

"Hey guys!" The young woman greeted the duo enthusiastically. "I'm glad you could make it Sasaki-san," She grinned at the shorter, dark haired girl to the left. "… And Okada-san." Her excitement didn't cease as she pulled the other, slightly taller girl with her. She ushered them towards a small makeshift line that Takeshi had drawn with a roll of tape. "Go ahead and pick an aisle. We're just going to be doing basic training today." They nodded at her, offering the young woman their own greeting in return. Without a word, the group worked in a cohesive unit—each one helping the other to prepare and string their bows correctly.

Before they began the two glanced in his direction curiously. As if sensing their unasked question she continued on, "That's my cousin, Higurashi Souji." He gave a nonchalant wave as they threw another look in his direction at the mention of his name. "He usually does kendo but today he wanted to observe our kyudo practice. Don't worry too much about him though. He'll leave you alone." The young woman threw a meaningful glare in his direction. The ronin couldn't help but smirk back at her. What? He couldn't make fun if they screwed up? Given the ferocity of her glare, he assumed that it'd be best if he remained silent for the duration of this practice. The man settled into a corner and watched from afar. At least it wouldn't be that boring. Once the younger members had chosen their aisles, Kagome went to work on correcting their posture.

"Don't let your arm fall so low." She used the back end of her own arrow to gently nudge the smaller girl's elbow upwards. "Think of it as a straight line from the tip of your arrow to the point of your arm." The girl, Sasaki he believed her name was, nodded fiercely. She pulled the string as tautly as she could but her arm began to shake from the effort that it took. Kagome's eyes watched with the keen intensity of a master archer. "Take a breath. When you release it, let your arrow fly." The other woman did as instructed. She sucked a breath between her lips, narrowed her eyes at the target at the opposite end of the room, before opening her fingers and releasing her breath all at once. The projectile whirled across the room and struck on the outer rim of the target. Kagome rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Are you having trouble pulling back the tsuru?" The teen inquired sharply. Takeshi threw a sharp glare in their direction before he continued in his practice. The girl briefly caught sight of the look and hunched her shoulders in defeat. From where Okita was sitting, that was quite clearly the case. Sasaki hadn't the power to draw the string as far back as necessary. She needed to increase her arm strength in order to gain more control over the direction of her arrow.

Sasaki hung her head, "I'm sorry. I know I'm not very strong and that my skills aren't the best…" The girl's voice trailed off as her lip began to quiver. Aw hell, was this kid about to cry? The ronin turned his head and allowed his host to handle the situation. He was _not_ about to get sucked into comforting a crying female. He absolutely _sucked_ at it. He should know; Harada had made fun of him enough for his lack of sensitivity towards the opposite sex back in his era. Then again the ronin doubted that _anyone_ could have as much luck with women as Harada did. The man definitely had a silver tongue and face to match.

Kagome smiled gently, "It's alright. The strength will come with time. For now just focus on drawing your bow. Don't worry about releasing your arrow until you can pull the tsuru back without issues. The more times you do it, the better you'll get." She stepped to the aisle beside her. Pulling her own bow from her shoulder, she demonstrated the process in which she used to draw her arrow.

"Now watch what I do carefully." The dark haired woman lifted the bow high above her head, parallel to her own body. She took three fingers and carefully began to pull at the string. As the tsuru became taut, she lowered the bow back in proportion to her own body. "All I want you to do is to practice those movements until it becomes easier for you. Think you can do that?"

"Yes Higurashi-senpai!" Sasaki chirped, having gained more confidence since her failed strike. Okita sat back and rolled his shoulders. Kagome made for a pretty good teacher from what he could see. Still, his eyes shifted to Takeshi who'd busied himself with practicing with his own bow, he wondered why it was that only she was ruling the tutoring session.

"Higurashi-senpai," Okada piped up from beside them, "Could you help me with my aiming? I keep just missing the center." His host brightened up as she guided her fellow club members in the art of archery. He could clearly see how dedicated she was to the practice. She was motivated and empathetic with her students. So just how good _was_ she in a real battle though?

An hour went by quicker than Okita had anticipated. During that time Sasaki and Okada obeyed Kagome's directions to the tee while Takeshi stood to the side—his eyes remaining focused on his target save for the spare few moments he'd cast a longing glance in Kagome's general direction. However every once in a while he'd spy him observing his movements closely and thus return to practicing with his bow without delay. The ronin gave a soft snort through his nose. Good, let the idiot sulk in silence. By the time the practice came to a close, Takeshi had collected an array of arrows around the center of his target.

"Higurashi-senpai, why don't you practice with us? You were so busy helping that you never got the chance to take part." Sasaki quietly suggested. The girl's bright hazel eyes shone with admiration and respect as she clasped her hands in front of her in a desperate plea.

"Yes, I'd like to see you in action as well." Okada joined in, lowering her bow and sparing a glance towards the captain of their club. "Perhaps a competition would be best?"

Takeshi blinked but shrugged his shoulders at the notion, "I am not opposed." He shot yet another wayward glance in his direction. Okita allowed a slow smirk to spread across his lips. That's right kid, keep on trying. The ronin leaned back against the wall and watched with anticipation as his host heaved a deep breath between her teeth.

"You guys really just want me to show off, don't you?" She pressed, lifting her weapon and notching an arrow. They didn't acknowledge her question. "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." This time she threw a confident smirk at their captain. "I'm not going to be holding back just because this is practice."

Takeshi threw his head from side to side negatively, "As if I'd want you to." The pair stepped up to their respective aisles. Each drew their bows and took a breath. Okita sat up and watched with extreme curiosity. Was he finally going to see her in action? Sure it wouldn't be as interesting as chasing after a moving target, but he hoped that Kagome would at least show some significant skill. In an instant both arrows left the hands of their masters. They pierced the air and buried themselves into their respective targets. Kagome and Takeshi drew a second time. Much like before they aimed and released simultaneously. The man attempted to peer around Sasaki and Okada's excited forms however they crowded around their leaders and thusly blocked his view of the targets. Damn it, now he had to move just to see. He swiftly rose to his feet and attempted to creep a bit closer to see what had occurred.

"Final draw!" Okada commented as she lifted her hand into the air. "Now!" He wasn't able to witness the strike of the arrows, but he definitely heard the tell tale 'thump' of the head of the weapon digging deep into their targets. It was over. Okita immediately came to Kagome's side. He peered over her shoulder at her target. Three arrows protruded within exceptionally close proximity from one another at the dead center. Each one was a measure distance from the other, as if she'd purposely aimed to keep from destroying her arrows. Smart girl. He slid his gaze to Takeshi's targets. They were all within the center circle however they were staggered and one even appeared to be almost falling into the next ring layer. Kagome was the clear winner.

A devious idea suddenly came to him. Takeshi didn't come around often for obvious reasons, therefore there would be a limited time in which he could screw with the guy. With all of this talk about jealousy Okita briefly wondered how far he could push things before the other male snapped. The man smirked as he looped his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "Nice job. I knew you were good but I didn't think you were this good." Three pairs of eyes stared owlishly at his bold behavior. The young woman's face turned slightly pink but she did her best to level a blank expression at him.

"Souji-kun," Kagome began, folding her arms over her chest. His smirk grew wider, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. Still, he tightened his arm just a bit, he would rather her be vocal about her wishes than fall away into the corner like some wilting wall flower. She was cuter when she was frustrated. "Think you could help with the breakdown? I want to have a pep talk with the girls before they go." The man blinked. Well that wasn't what he was expecting. He fully believed that she was going to chew his ear off for presuming to touch her in such a way. Then again she _did_ fall asleep on his chest not too long ago. Maybe she was simply letting it slide since it could be considered payback? His smirk widened even further as his confidence grew just a little bit bigger.

"As you wish." Okita dipped his voice, slowly dropping his hand from her shoulders. His fingers traced meaningful lines down the back of her shoulder blades as he shot her heated glance. The redness in her cheeks darkened as he flashed her a purposeful grin. Yup, he still had it. Suddenly the man turned his attention to the only other male in the room. "You going to stand around all day imitating a fish or are you going to help out?" He snapped at Takeshi. The other teen had opened his mouth and widened his eyes at the interaction. Then without warning he snapped his jaw shut and clenched his fists in frustration. Kagome spotted the change in his behavior but swiftly turned on the ball of her heel and refocused on her fellow club members. Ah, now he understood. That sly little she-devil was testing Takeshi. She wanted him to learn how to control his jealousy. What a sneaky little trickster. Still, Okita definitely enjoyed himself and he was damn sure going to let her know later.

"Come on, they won't fix themselves you know." He decided to taunt him just a bit more. Takeshi glared in his direction with all the fires of hell. However he wisely remained silent and trailed after him. The two men quickly pushed the targets back against the wall and in a neat formation. All the arrows were gathered and then evenly split between the kyudo club members. Kagome offered her goodbyes to the group before ushering them outside into the December chill.

Just as Sasaki and Okada departed from the shack, Takeshi turned on the both of them. "Higurashi-san…" The dark haired male tried to begin.

The young woman held up her hand, "I'm not interested in talking right now. This visit was strictly club-related. If you want to talk then you'll have to wait until after you apologize to Souji-kun." At the mention of his name, he stepped up next to her and casually draped his arm around her shoulders once more.

"So what's it going to be?" He knew he was taunting the kid well beyond what any man would normally stand for. He also knew that his host had just about had enough of the guy's bullshit. If he wanted to be jealous and possessive of her that was one thing. However she'd made her feelings known about his behavior and she wasn't about to let him get away with it—even if it meant humiliating him. Okita's smirk turned vicious. That was where he was the most skilled. Humiliation had always been a trade of choice when dealing with an overbearing commanding officer. This would be no different. In fact it'd be even easier since his target riled so quickly. Just a few nudges here and the game was as good as over.

Onyx eyes narrowed as pale lips thinned, "Is this really you? You're not being influenced by anyone else?" He threw a look in his direction. If it was meant to ruffle him, then it only had the opposite effect. In fact, Okita grew even more confident in the turn of events.

"Well I think we both know what that means, right Kagome-chan?" He turned his head and gave her a heated look. It was mostly meant to infuriate Takeshi but the blush he received from her was also well worth the risk. She really did fluster so easily. "What do you say we call it a day?"

She rubbed her index finger and thumb over her brows in exasperation, "Look I've made my offer. Take it or leave it but don't expect anything from me." The young woman reached up and tugged on the sleeve of his button down shirt. "Let's go inside. I think dinner should be ready."

The captain of the kyudo club threw a longing glance in Kagome's direction before he too disappeared down the stairs of the shrine. Okita dropped his arm from her shoulders and swiftly tilted his chin in the air with prideful arrogance.

"You're welcome."

The young woman turned and playfully prodded a single digit into his chest, "You didn't have to do that but I'll let it slide for now. You helped me to get Takeshi to back off a little, so I owe you." She dropped her hand and silently splayed her fingers between his. Unlike the other night, there wasn't any hesitation in the touch. He gave a soft snort of laughter.

"I expect to be paid back for it, you know." Okita followed after her as they made their way in the shrine. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think I can handle that."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. The family discussed the division of duties for tomorrow. Because the shrine wouldn't receive many visitors, they'd only decided on cleaning the main areas prior to opening. However there were still things that needed to be done outside of the shrine. It was decided that while Kagome and Souta would spend their morning cleaning the shrine, he and their mother would go out on the town and finish all the shopping that had to be done before New Year's. The older woman had stated that she'd need an extra pair of arms to help her carry all the bags home, so as any well mannered guest would, Okita obliged.

The next day he found himself waiting by the torii gate; arms folded over his chest. Snow fell in tiny flurries around him as he took a breath between his lips and then enjoyed the billow of white smoke that left his mouth. So far the cold hadn't agitated his condition much more than usual. He was able to go long periods of time without coughing. The chest congestion and fevers were still present but definitely much less intrusive in his everyday life. The antibiotics were clearly working.

"Are you ready, dear?" The Higurashi matriarch inquired as she approached. She held a small bag over her arm as she shot him a grateful smile. "It'll be a bit of a long day, so I apologize in advance."

The ronin waved nonchalantly, "It's fine. It's not like I had anything else planned anyways."

She gave a quiet laugh before patting his arm reassuringly, "I'm sure Kagome would have found something for you to do. She doesn't like letting you be bored." The woman shook her head momentarily, "She mentioned that you can get rather _persistent_ when left to your own devices for too long."

Okita didn't answer her verbally. Instead he merely allowed his smirk to widen and eyes to thin in amusement. Well she wasn't _wrong_ , per say. He just didn't like to leave Kagome alone for a spare minute when he was bored. Annoying her was always a fun pastime for him. He never knew if he was going to get the sweet girl from the modern era or the she-devil willing to raise hell on earth. If only to himself, he sometimes would wager on which part of her personality he'd get to experience.

As the pair made their way into town an awkward silence fell over them. It'd only been a short while since their talk in the well house. He hadn't ever really spent much time with the mother of the woman who'd taken him under her wing. There was obviously a lot of concern about where Kagome would wind up going once it was time for him to return to his era. However he hadn't really brought himself to contemplate that aspect for too long. There were still so many things that needed to be handled first before any of them could tackle that issue. If he were honest with himself, he knew it'd be wrong to take the young woman with him when the time came. She had a home and family here. She was living in a time of peace. She'd already fought her battles in the past that he had no part in. There was little reason for him to drag her into his era of vicious wars and violence. If he had his way then she'd never again see the battlefield.

"I have a favor to ask if you don't mind." Her mother suddenly piped up. The laugh lines around the woman's face creased as she smiled up at him. "I know that I might be asking too much here but do you think you could take Kagome out tomorrow?" His brows rose into the line of his bangs. Say what now? Tomorrow was the New Year's Eve celebration. Now he wasn't an expert but he fully believed that the Higurashi family often performed some sort of offering service for those wishing to bring in the New Year. Was she going to allow Kagome to skip out on what would normally be her duties as the shrine priestess? He definitely hadn't anticipated that. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to take her out on a date or anything. Rather she's spent so much time studying and working these past few weeks that she hasn't really given herself a chance to rest." The older woman sighed as they boarded their train. "You see my daughter has a pretty bad habit."

She turned her attention to the city flying past them in a blur of colors and wind. "If you leave her be when she starts working herself like this, she'll eventually make herself ill from the stress. Kagome doesn't often let others know when she's having issues. In fact she's even gotten pretty good at hiding her exhaustion. Still," Her eyes darkened with maternal worry as they train slowed to a stop, "I know she's been having some trouble lately. Particularly when it comes to men." The Higurashi matriarch shot him a meaningful stare. Okita held up his hands as if to surrender. Hey, it wasn't him! He'd _helped_ her the previous day. It wasn't his fault that the guy was a stubborn as a pig. "I think giving her the chance to enjoy herself tomorrow would be the best way to get her to relax. She'll just shut me down if I or Souta ask but if you do…" Her voice trailed off as her azure eyes sharpened with an intensity he wasn't used to.

Oh. _Oh!_ Well damn, that took him by surprise. However he supposed that she was right. If either Mrs. Higurashi or Souta were to ask that she give herself some free time and enjoy the celebrations then she'd likely just turn it down—citing her duties for the primary reason. But if he did and put it in as a request that she show him around town then she'd be unlikely to turn away the idea. A smirk spread across his lips. Now, how to approach her with the topic?

"I get you." He folded his arms as they departed the station. "So I assume that's the real reason you asked me to come with you, correct?" He cocked his head over at the smaller woman; smirking even wider as she nodded in affirmation.

"Well that and I need to get the both of you some proper clothing for it. Can't bring in the New Year in normal clothes." She shifted her purse further up her shoulder as it began to slip. "Plus, we need groceries. We don't have a car so you'll have to help carry them home." She shot him a wide, pointed smile at that declaration.

The man laughed as they trailed down the crowded streets. Of course. As it stood, he was now the muscle of the household. It'd only be natural that they'd ask him to do the heavy lifting. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was nice to be depended upon like that. The rest of the day was spent threading between the crowds and visiting one shop to the next, stopping at any building that remotely caught the Higurashi matriarch's eye. Okita quickly learned why it was that neither Souta nor Kagome preferred to leave with her when she went on these shopping sprees. They lasted _forever_! The only upside was that he managed to select his own men's festive kimono for the following evening. Unfortunately Mrs. Higurashi had taken advantage of the time he spent looking over his own options to buy Kagome's own kimono, therefore he never had a chance to sneak a peek at it. He supposed that he'd just have to see her in it tomorrow. A smirk spread across his lips. He was definitely looking forward to that.

"Oh, that's right!" She suddenly perked up beside him. He shifted the bags settling heavily on his arms to cast a curious glance in her direction. "You've been here for a little while now but we haven't exactly gotten you anything to spend your time. Was there something that you like to do?" While normally a request like this one wouldn't raise any alarms, there was an edge in the way she stared up at him—as if attempting to judge the kind of man he was through his hobbies. Okita shrugged.

"Not necessarily. I don't mind reading every now and then but I usually spent most of my time out on patrol." It was true enough. Really though he often passed his free days either causing Hijikata trouble or playing with the local kids. As much as he embraced violence and the necessity of committing the act of murder for keeping peace, he still preferred the innocence of childhood. Perhaps because of the abuses in his past he could fully appreciate just how precious such a peaceful existence truly was. The other captains often teased him for being so popular with the children but the ronin didn't mind so much. In all the deaths he'd had a hand in, it was nice to take part in something so simple. Maybe that was why he enjoyed spending so much time in this era? It was noisy, but peaceful.

"Then let us stop at the bookstore. It's on our way back anyways." Mrs. Higurashi smiled up at him. There was still an undercurrent to the emotions she displayed but they were less sharp than before. The man nodded and silently followed after her. They hadn't spent much time in the store itself, mostly because it was far too crowded for him to browse the sections he would have preferred. However he did spot a title that he was more than a little interested in.

 _Hogyoku Haiku Collection_

A wide grin spread across his lips as he plucked the book from the shelf. He briefly flipped the pages and allowed a sinister laugh to leave his lips. This was the collection Hijikata had been working on before he was sent to this era. The man _never_ allowed anyone to peek at its contents. He guarded it fiercely and would never willingly allow anyone else to read the haikus he'd composed.

"I'll take this."

If Kagome's mother was surprised then she didn't show it. Instead the older woman simply gathered a collection of different books. Each one had wildly different images and fonts—suggesting the wide array of sub-genres now available in this time period. He was a bit intrigued to be honest. He turned his attention back to the haiku collection. Besides just simply being curious, this would provide him with ample ammunition to tease the man with when he returned. Oh the things he could make their commander do when armed with this collection.

They quietly made their way through the check out process and yet another bag was loaded onto his already full arms. By the time they'd reached the train station to return home, he hadn't any space left to hold onto the railings above his head. Okita didn't mind so much though. It was a real pain in the ass being treated like a child all the time so this was a nice change of pace—even if he were just being used as a pack horse.

"What do you intend on doing when you go back?" The question came quicker than he'd ever anticipated. The man blinked as he took a moment to process what'd just been asked. He didn't immediately answer like he normally would have. Instead he took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and broach the subject as tactfully as he could. Despite the implications of the inquiry, Okita _knew_ what he would do when he returned to his era. It wasn't a question of if but of when. Kondou was waiting on him and he couldn't fail the man. He still had a mission to fulfill after all. However what _he_ was going to do wasn't what she really wanted to know. It was whether or not he'd take her daughter with him when he returned to his era. This question was merely just an ice-breaker to get to the issue that lurked just beneath the surface.

He took a breath between his lips and gave as straight of an answer as he could muster, "I'm not going to force her, if that's what you want to know." It was true as well. He turned his gaze towards the flurry of people and buildings flying past. His eyes became unfocused as he mulled over the turbulence that plagued Kyoto from his time. Kagome had already spent her time in an era she didn't belong in. He'd seen the scar and witnessed her skills first hand. What right would he have to drag her from the peace and prosperity of her home into a place that held nothing but danger for her? It wouldn't be fair to her or her family.

"I'm going to return to the Shinsengumi one way or the other." He ensured to keep his voice low enough as to not be heard by the crowds surrounding them. "I may not know a lot about the well or even how it works, but I have full faith that I can pass through without Kagome-chan having to follow me. It let me through once, so it should allow me to do so again." At least that was what he hoped. The very _last_ thing he wanted was to put the family who'd taken such great care of them in a painful situation. They deserved better than that. "So don't worry. I'm not some monster that's going to steal her away. Although she is rather cute…" He let his voice trail off as her mother suddenly erupted into laughter.

"I suppose that my daughter was right. You _are_ quite the charmer when you want to be." The older woman gave him a soft pat on the arm. "Alright, I believe I'll let you off with that. I won't interrogate you any more for tonight." The laugh lines around her face creased once more as her smile widened, "Don't mind me so much though. I tend to worry a bit more than I should."

Okita gave a small snort of laughter, "Isn't that what mothers are for?" He grinned as he looked down his nose at her, "Kagome-chan picks that broody nature up from you, by the way. I practically have to shoo her away from me when she thinks I'm sick."

Azure eyes narrowed in amusement, "Is that so? I seem to recall a few nights ago when you told her that you had a fever…" She trailed off. He widened his eyes and closed his mouth. Oh crap, she'd heard that? "You also said that you couldn't sleep without some company and asked her to talk to you after you took your medicine." Aw shit, he was in trouble now. He could have _sworn_ that the rest of the family had been in bed. Her eyes pierced him with all the ferocity of a grizzly. This woman was a _ninja_ , as he so affectionately recalled that television show from the other day. "As much as you complain about her fussing over you Souji," She referred to his first name with a hint of sharpness to her tone. "You also seem to enjoy the attention she gives you." The older woman folded her arms over her chest as she shot him a knowing look. "Do you think you could explain that one to me?"

He turned his back, lifted a bag-weighed arm and pointed towards the fast approaching platform, "Oh look, it's our stop!" Okita could feel the piercing edge of her stare upon his back. This family was _sharp_. She was onto him faster than anyone else had been before. How in the hell had she snuck up on him though? He thought for sure that they were all asleep! Damn, he needed to be extra careful next time. They'd returned home and quietly set to work on putting away all of the items in their proper places. The ronin helped as much as he could, partially because he felt like he needed to and also partly because he was attempting to bribe the older woman into silence.

Kagome and Souta returned to the house a little worse for wear. Both of the siblings were covered in dust and wore sour expressions. The older of the two was the first to speak.

"You know, the next time you throw dirt on me I'll rub your face in Buyo's litter box." She crossed her arms and leaned heavily on one hip. Ooh, did the kid get into trouble? He cocked his head and listened in on their conversation.

"Hey! I didn't _throw_ anything on you!" The boy retorted hotly, turning on his heel to pin a fierce glare on his sister's form. "I was just dumping out the bin when you walked in the way!" Okita snorted into the palm of his hand at the image. Somehow he doubted that to be the truth. The kid was just trying to cover his tracks and failing miserably while he was at it. It'd just be better if he gave in to the punishment.

"You filthy little brat!" Kagome reached over and locked an arm around the child's neck loosely. Using her free hand she began to rub the knuckles of her fist over the top of his head. "I'll show you!"

"Children!" Mrs. Higurashi piped up from her spot in the kitchen. Both siblings immediately stilled and peered over at their mother's form with wide, fearful eyes. "Cease and desist before I staple you both to each other!" They released each other without a word. However the moment the older woman turned her back, Kagome threw a soft punch at her brother's arm. He reached up and rubbed it meaningfully, a cringe scrunching his youthful face.

"I'm going to shower." The young woman turned on the base of her heel and marched upstairs. A smirk splayed across Okita's lips as he quirked a brow. He was sorely tempted to make a vague comment however he held his tongue as her mother was just a few steps away. Given the interrogation the older woman put him through earlier, he didn't think it wise to push the Higurashi matriarch. At least not yet.

The rest of the evening continued as normal. The family gathered around the table and conversed about their day. The ronin sat back and commented every now and then, teasing both Kagome and Souta about the mini dustball fight they'd had earlier in the day. Once they finished their food, he ensured to follow her upstairs and back to her room. It'd been a habit he picked up a while back. Originally it started because he'd been bored and he found entertainment in driving Kagome crazy. However tonight he needed to fulfill a the request Mrs. Higurashi had given him.

The man settled himself upon her bed and flipped open the collection of Haiku's the family had bought him earlier. He pretended to be interested in reading as the dark haired teen took a familiar spot by her desk and booted up her computer. Even during the winter break she didn't stop studying. It was just as her mother had said. From this distance Okita could spy dark bags underneath Kagome's eyes and the pale complexion of her flesh. She was definitely going to get sick if she kept this up. It was only by good fortune that the café she worked at had chosen to close for New Year's Eve as compensation to its employees for being open the following day. She didn't seem to mind too much as a great deal of the celebrations took place around midnight. Plus it didn't seem that Kagome had many plans other than to help her family with the crowd sure to visit.

"Hey," The man began, holding the book over his face and just barely peering out from the top of the object. "You think you can do me a favor tomorrow?"

She suddenly swirled around in her chair and cast him a wary glace, "That depends on what kind of favor you're asking." Kagome's tone was sharp and full of worry. She likely suspected him of trying to pull one over on her. Not that he'd blame her but his intentions were just a bit different this time.

"There's a bunch of festivities going on tomorrow night, right?" The ronin led her into the topic subtly. "I don't really get to get out much and it's been stuffy sitting around the house." He dropped the book even lower and pinned the young woman with a pointed stare. "Do you think you could show me around then? It'd be the best time for it anyways, what with all the celebrations."

Kagome sucked a breath between her teeth as she thought over his suggestion, "Did you ask kaa-chan yet? As the main priestess of this shrine I sort of have a few obligations to fulfill tomorrow." She trailed off, her eyes moving to glance out the window of her room. She pressed her lips into a line as her brows furrowed in concern. "It's not that I'm opposed to the idea but I don't think she'd appreciate me jumping ship like that."

A wide grin split across his face. Ah so it wasn't because she didn't _want_ to. It was just that she felt that she _couldn't_. He was in the clear. "She was the one that suggested you take me." The young woman's widened in shock as he continued on. "If you're worried you could just ask her. I don't think she'd mind." She mulled over his suggestion, rubbing her chin as she processed what was just said.

"Are you sure?" Her tone was drawn and suspicious.

His grin grew even wider, "What? You think I wouldn't ask in advance? I'd rather you be the one to take me. After all you keep shoving it off on Souta and your mother. You _do_ still have a promise you owe me." At that her azure eyes blinked and a sudden laugh tumbled from her mouth.

"You're right, I do keep putting you on them don't I?" She rolled her shoulders and shook her head, "Okay but only if kaa-chan gives us the go ahead. We'll probably head to the shrine on the other end of the district though. It's a lot bigger and they actually have food stalls and what not each year." She held up her index finger and placed it upon her lip, "We don't really get a whole lot of visitors so it's usually just locals who like to come here to pray."

Okita nodded sagely, "That makes sense." Although he didn't really care much one way or the other. He sharpened his eyes and allowed a victorious smirk to spread across his face, "It's a date then."

Kagome laughed even harder, "If you say so." And indeed he did. The man leaned back and flipped open his book. Now, where to start?

The following evening Okita found himself shifting uncomfortably beneath the torii gate. Although Kagome had reluctantly agreed to go with him, he still found himself slightly nervous about the night. As expected of New Year's Eve, a mass of people had descended upon the shrine. Unfortunately this one didn't have a bonshou* bell, so as Kagome had suggested the night before they decided to trek over to the other side of the district to be able to take part in the 108 bell rings*. While that in and of itself wasn't terrible, it was the idea of possibly getting separated in the amassing crowds that drove the normally collected ronin to fret.

That man shifted once more. Of course such an event as the ushering in of a new year could not go unmarked by way of celebration. The Higurashi matriarch had gone out of her way to ensure that both he and her daughter could fully indulge themselves in the festivities tonight, so he was not going to back out now. Not when it meant giving Kagome a night to relax. He'd seen the paleness in her complexion and lines of stress already creasing at her face. She was starting to get sick and if she didn't rest soon then she'd likely fall ill by tomorrow morning. Worry creased his brow as he tried to shoo the thought from his mind. Now wasn't the time for that. The cloth of his sleeves rose up his arms as he folding them over his chest.

The man momentarily glanced down at his men's festive kimono. He'd chosen it because it was comfortable to wear, however now he wondered if he'd made the right decision given that he hadn't the chance to peek at Kagome's. Would they match? Well he supposed it wouldn't matter all that much if they didn't. It wasn't unusual for a woman to wear a different color than her date. He smirked at that last thought. At least she didn't deny it.

The fabric was of a deep navy color with black trimmings and sash. Normally he wasn't the type to dress up for these kinds of things but Okita felt that he couldn't miss the opportunity to wear clothing reminiscent of his era without drawing curious glances. So he decided to go along with it. Besides, there was one other reason as well.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait!" Kagome ran out of the shrine. Using one hand, she lightly held up the cloth of her kimono so as to not trip over it. Okita had to blink twice. He hardly recognized her.

He'd gotten so used to the skirts, jeans and form fitting outfits of this age that he'd forgotten about the simplistic beauty of a kimono. Even though it was much more loose on her body in comparison, the silken fabric fell over Kagome's figure in an elegant hour glass—tucking just under her breasts before following the outline of her waist and legs down to her ankles.

"Never thought I'd see you wearing one." The ronin commented lightly to himself. He placed a hand on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. The colors matched her personality perfectly. It was a bright powder blue with decorative Sakura print that curled around her should and twirled in semi circle designs until it fell below the pink obi* and traced along the side of her body to her ankles. Beneath the collar of the kimono was the trimmings of a nagajuban* that matched perfectly with her obi. She'd even put her hair up with a hana kanzashi* that dangled sakura petals over her dark-colored hair, highlighting the colors of her outfit. Her hair itself had been pulled back into an elegant bun with only two strands falling around her face to frame it. Okita was surprised. The look suited her quite well. A smile pulled at his lips. It'd be nice to see her wearing a kimono more often.

The young woman laughed, "Well it's a special occasion!" She gently pushed at his shoulder blades to encourage him to start walking. "We should hurry though. The other shrine is going to get pretty crowded soon." He closed his eyes and did as she wished. However before they traversed down the long winding staircase to the city below the shrine, he stopped beneath the arch of the torii gate and held up his arm.

"Can't have you falling down now. It'd mess up your cute look." The man teased lightly. Kagome shook her head before looping her arm through his.

"Hey I'm only clumsy because I'm not used to these shoes." She lifted a foot and pointed towards her zori*. The man gave a soft snort of laughter.

"Sure it is. You like me and doing this gives you the excuse to hang onto me. Just admit it." The two started down the stairs as Kagome's free hand came up to grip the cloth of his sleeve for support.

"You're really pushing it, aren't you?" She held onto his bicep tightly, taking one timid step after the other as if fearful she'd tumble down the winding trail.

He moved his own free hand to grasp at her, "You make it easy." Okita turned his attention to making it down safely. It didn't take them too much longer than normal.

However as they breached the bottom step, Kagome attempted to release him from her hold. His hand, though gently, gripped hers a bit tighter. "It's like I said, I can't have you falling down. You're clumsy enough in regular shoes." Okita gave a quick laugh as he pressed forward. "You think I'd let you risk hurting yourself in shoes you aren't used to? Nice try but I'm not letting go." To emphasize his point, he curled his fingers over the edge of the hand around his bicep. Truthfully he just wanted to. He knew that. Kagome damn sure knew that. It was a pretty obvious move. Instead of rebuffing him or making some sort of barbed remark, the young woman merely nodded and followed after his lead.

The walk to the other shrine was a long and crowded one. They'd taken a train connection and pushed themselves through the thickening crowd to ensure their arrival. By the time they managed to crest the top of the torii-covered staircase to the top of the shrine, it was well past night fall.

Kagome gently tugged on his arm as she pointed towards a set of stalls set up on the far side of the compound. The scent of mochi and other delicious treats drifted up towards them. He gave a quick nod at her and they set off in the direction of the food.

"Did you want something sweet first?" She inquired, gesturing towards a stall filled to the brim with premade Kagami Mochi*. The man leaned over and eyed the snacks hungrily. He pointed at a stack and smirked at her.

"I'll take all of these."

She laughed and moved to buy only a couple of them, "You really know how to pack away the sweets don't you? You've already devoured all the yogurt we bought you."

He rolled his shoulders and plucked the treat from her as she put away her change, "Hey, I'm a man. I need the energy more than you."

They swiftly shuffled to the side as more people crowded around the stall—eager to buy some of the dessert for themselves. The young woman shook her head but didn't say much else. Instead the pair quickly devoured their food and did what they could to stay out of the swelling crowds. She took the plastic wrap from his hands when he finished and swiftly recycled it in its proper disposal. It'd be a few hours before the bells would begin, so they had a bit of time to themselves. The man took his arm and quietly slipped it around her shoulders. She threw a questioning glance his way as a light shade of pink crossed the line of her cheeks.

He dipped his head and whispered into the shell of her ear, "I said it earlier. I'm not going to let go. It's getting too busy here and I don't want to take that risk." Her face darkened but she didn't push him away. Much to the ronin's surprise, she even leaned slightly into his ribcage and gave a short nod of acknowledgement. Did this mean she was getting more comfortable with him touching her? A small smile spread across his lips. Progress. They trailed from one stall to the next, taking time to enjoy the trinkets and samples of food on display. He grew interested in a fox mask and immediately requested to buy it. Whether she was feeling indulgent or simply because she wanted to, Okita walked away from the stall wearing the white and red painted mask over his face.

"You know, I think it suits you." The woman laughed as she poked at its wooden surface. "You're definitely tricky like a fox."

Although she couldn't see it, he smirked beneath the mask, "Don't you mean handsome like a fox?" As if on cue her eyes roamed over his form. His smirk grew even wider as the blush returned in full force. "I saw that." The man commented lightly, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder.

"You saw nothing." Kagome turned her head to the side and tried to pretend as if she weren't flustered. She was so damn stubborn. It was cute.

"You just checked me out, didn't you?" He lowered his voice. "I saw it all. You can't say no."

She increased her pace and attempted to leave the conversation as it was, "I was wrong. You're as devious as a wolf!"

This time Okita gave a full-throated laugh, "Hey at least it's still handsome!" She had nothing to combat against that. Instead she merely tugged on his arm and pulled him towards yet another crowded display. It was fairly large, nearly the size of a building. However it seemed to be made up mostly of shelves and a few canisters were put on display at its counter.

"It's the omikuji*!" Her azure eyes brightened as she tugged them towards the line forming around the odd stall. "We can't do New Year's without getting our fortune's told!" It'd taken close to half an hour before either of them reached the omikuji. Kagome fished into sleeve of her kimono and withdrew ¥200 for the both of them. Once she finished paying she went through the process of showing him how to draw his fortune.

"Take the canister here and give it a good shake." She pointed towards a metal, hexagonal object sitting atop the display. "It might take a few tries but shake it up until you're able to draw one of the sticks from that hole." She moved her hand to show him a tiny cut out opening at the bottom. He followed her directions without question. He moved his arms and shook it until one of the objects within came loose and nearly tumbled out. He swiftly held up the stick and glanced over the number written at the tip. It was thirty-seven. Kagome gave a quick nod, "Right, now locate the number in the shelves here and pull out your fortune." His emerald eyes roamed over the lists. Forty-six. Twenty-nine. Oh, there it was! Thirty-seven. He tugged at the tiny drawer and quietly withdrew the paper on top.

Both he and Kagome peered down at the fortune.

"It's a future blessing!" She cheered, reading over the paper carefully. "Let's see here, what you aim to get is well within your grasp. Patience will be your key." The young woman cocked her head to the side. "Well, at least it wasn't a curse. Now it's my turn!" She enthusiastically returned his stick to the object and took the canister from his hands. Without another word she shook it as if very her life depending on it. Okita snorted with laughter.

"I take it you really like having your fortune told?" The man took his slip and folded it into a tiny square before tucking it into a small pouch he'd kept hidden in his sleeve. His gaze was soft as she pulled her own number from the oddly shaped object.

"Well it isn't really fortunes themselves I like." Her eyes scanned each drawer until it came upon her number. A bright grin spread across her face as she quickly pulled her own fortune. "Before tou-chan died we used to do the omikuji a lot. He said that it was better to bring luck home then let it fall upon you." She laughed as she looked over her own slip. "He was always a bit superstitious that way." The ronin blinked. This was the first time she'd ever openly talked about her father. It were as if there was some sort of unspoken agreement among the family members not to mention him unless for just brief moments of time.

The young woman's expression suddenly grew sour, "Aw man, it's a great curse!" She pressed her lips into a line and pouted like a child. "I _always_ get the curses!" He leaned over her shoulder and read the fortune out loud.

"You will face extraordinary hardships and trials. Fate has more in store for you than can be told." He read through the rest of it in a grave voice, "To spare yourself, you must work hard and give thanks every night for the blessings you've had until now. Fear not," He quickly lightened his tone into something more teasing, "For you have Okita Souji on your side."

"Souji-kun!" Kagome whined, playfully prodding at his chest with her index finger. "That wasn't funny!"

He laughed heartily, "I thought it was."

"Well your sense of humor sucks!" She shot back at him, her brows furrowing into a non-threatening glare. He lifted his mask and shot a playful wink at her.

"Admit it, you loved the voice."

She turned her nose up in the air petulantly, "I'm not dignifying that." Ah so she did! She wouldn't have avoided it otherwise. They quickly scuttled away from the mass of people swelling by the fortunes. Instead they walked a short distance to the side where a stand full of tiny racks stood. The little wooden pegs of each rack was tied to the brim with paper slips. He supposed that this was where they were to dispose of the 'bad fortunes'. Kagome quickly folded the paper with her 'great curse' and tied it into a neatly shaped knot on a lower rack.

"There! Now to leave the curse behind!" She turned on the ball of her heel and pulled them towards a stream of colors and noise. "I think I saw some more stalls this way." The rest of the night they'd spent trying out new foods, toying with the occasional trinket and chatting amongst themselves. While he had managed to convince Kagome to purchase him a fox mask, she ended up buying a white and blue painted cat mask for herself.

"Now we match." She teased, pulling the object over her face and flashing a peace sign at him.

He tugged his own mask over his face and swiftly pulled her closer to his side, "All the better." The man teased. The two cocked their heads to the side as the bonshou bell began to ring out over the crowds.

"It must be almost midnight." Her hand came up to grasp at his, "Did you want to go somewhere a little less crowded? It'll be hard seeing the bell first hand with all of these people."

The ronin nodded in affirmation. They threaded their way back through the mass of people towards the entrance of the shrine. Even over the noise of excited chatter and an off beat countdown of voices, they could still hear each strike of the bonshou. Okita cast a glance down at his companion. With the cat mask, he couldn't see her expression but she'd still had a firm grip on his hand and she could hardly hold still—bouncing from the tips of her toes to the balls of her heels. He smiled. She was definitely excited.

A loud cheer roared over their heads as the final bell tolled. He nudged his face closer to her neck.

"Looks like it's the New Year."

She relaxed in his grip and nodded, "Looks to be so." They watched in silent contentment as the crowds cheered and celebrated. Groups crowded around the omikuji and mochi stalls—seeking to find their fortunes and fill their bellies. With a quick flick of her wrist, Kagome removed her mask and turned under his arm to face him.

"Did you want to go somewhere else to wait for sunrise? I don't think it'd be all that fun to partake in Hatsuhinode* in a place so crowded." A light blush returned to her cheeks as she turned her head away from him. "Also I don't feel like going back just yet." He took note with no small amount of masculine pride at the way her voice wavered and became quieter with her rising shyness. He moved his free hand and also removed his mask.

"Sure, got somewhere in mind?" He questioned.

A light smile tugged at her lips, "Only the best place."

The ronin followed after his companion as she led him back down the shrine steps and away from the mass of people. They traveled through the city and out towards an outer-lying park they'd missed on the way previously. The young woman smiled up at him kindly.

"The whole family used to come here when I was a child. At that time it was myself, kaa-chan, tou-chan, oji-chan, oba-chan and jii-chan." She took his fingers between her own and led him down a narrow and winding path up a small hill. Tree branches created a canopy effect overhead and blocked out much of the natural moonlight. "Souta hadn't been born yet at the time. After midnight on New Year's we'd come up here and wait for the sun to rise. Ah!" She stopped as they crested the top of the hill. There were no benches or any other type of object the could sit on. Instead it was just a mild clearing in the midst of the forest still left untouched in this modern era.

Kagome pointed towards the sky above, "You can't really see them all that well here in comparison, but I used to get so happy when we came here as a child. It was one of the best places to go star gazing. Tou-chan and I would map out all the different constellations." A warm smile spread across her lips as she closed her eyes. "Those were the most fun times we'd ever had. I wouldn't trade those memories for the world." Despite those words, her expression quickly grew melancholic as her eyes became clouded over.

As curious as Okita was, he didn't wish to press the subject with her. This was the first time he'd ever seen such a smile on his host's face. Whatever caused her father's death could be tackled at a later time. Right now he simply wished to enjoy this moment with her and not allow anything to come between her and the happiness she'd shown moments before. An idea suddenly came into the man's mind. He wasn't certain if she'd go for but he quietly made up his mind.

With measured strength, the ronin gently wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest. No words left his lips as he leaned down and pressed his face into the side her of neck. It was a show of comfort. Both of them knew it as such. Still, a part of him expected Kagome to push him away or at least verbally berate him for being so bold. However the only thing he received in return for the gesture was the soft feeling of her hands on his arms. She leaned into his embrace and smiled lightly against his cheek.

Okita knew that this couldn't last forever. It wouldn't be wise of him to pursue a relationship with this woman. They were separated by more than just their births. An ocean of time would eventually tear them apart and separate them for eternity. Even if she could pass over to the other side with him, would it be worth the pain that'd inflict upon her family? His arms tightened as the thoughts and fears ran through his mind. He couldn't do that. Not to the people who'd done nothing but give him their kindness.

As they stood in each other's arms, the first rays of dawn began to color the sky into a monochrome of periwinkle blue. At the very least Okita knew one thing. Regardless of what would happen in the future, he wanted to enjoy what he had right now. Come pain or suffering, he'd take it all. Just so that he could carry these memories with him to the other side of the well.

 **A/n** : You guys have _no_ idea how many times I had to check myself to make sure I didn't write "snotball" instead of snowball. I sometimes have some very odd yet hilarious typos when writing. Such as "funton" versus "futon". Lmfao at least this one would've been a hilarious image though—if not a bit disgusting. Anyways of all things the part that gave me the most trouble in this chapter was the damn date. Lmao of course it'd have to be the one part I was most looking forward to writing XD At the very least I _loved_ writing out that last part. Can you tell I'm a huge fan of the fluff? Muwahahah I swear these two take a life of their own when I get to writing them. XD

**Muneate – A specific piece of equipment in Kyudo only meant for women. Its main function is to protect the female chest area from being struck by the string when they snap.

**Tsuru – The string of a long bow.

**108 Bell Rings – A Buddhist tradition during New Years Eve and New Years. A Bonshou bell is rung 107 times in the minutes leading up to New Years Day and one time at midnight to signify the 108 human sins. This is to celebrate the cleansing of these sins and to usher in the new year.

**Bonshou bell – A bell used on shrines during prayers and festivities like the 108 bell rings.

**Obi – Also known as a 'sash', are apart of the tradition kimono used to help tie the fabric together. Sometimes they can be folded over to create an added effect with contrasting colors.

**Nagajuban – The under fabric for many kimonos. They can be of any color and design. They're usually made of cotton or silk.

**Hana Kanzashi – Literally a "flower hairpin". They can come in many different designs and shapes, but each one will have a floral decoration of some sort.

**Zori – The sandals worn with kimono and yukata.

**Omikuji – Fortune strips that are often given out for ¥100. They can range from anywhere between a great blessing and a great curse. If a person has drawn a curse, they can tie the paper onto a branch to leave the curse behind.

**Kagami Mochi – A two tier stack of rice cakes with a Japanese bitter orange on top. It's a traditional treat for New Year's.

**Hatsuhinode — The tradition of welcoming the first sunrise of the new year.


	7. Master of the Keep

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Everybody Loves Me by Onerepublic

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Seven** : Master of the Keep

The month of January passed faster than Okita had ever anticipated. His appointment with the doctor had gone over quite well. The second set of radiographs had shown the scarred tissues on his lungs healing over. Also the results of his new blood test had come back—the antibiotics were working as they'd hoped. He hardly had any fevers or coughing fits anymore. Now it was just a waiting game to finish the regiment. That part still sucked more than anything else. He felt perfectly normal but couldn't quite risk stopping his medicine or returning to the Edo Period just yet. Well at the very least he had a few things to keep him busy in the mean time. He shot a meaningful look at Kagome's back.

The year had already progressed halfway into February and both the siblings had returned to school—working diligently on their studies and club activities. The man slowly lowered his book to peer at Kagome's hunched form. She was working herself to the bone again. Not only was she studying until close to midnight every night but she'd taken on nearly thirty hours of work a week at the café she was supposedly waitressing at. Not to mention all the club activities he was sure she was taking part in after school. His lips pressed into a line as he observed a thin sheen of sweat coating the space above her brow. Mrs. Higurashi was right about her daughter's unwillingness to yield to illness. Even as he spied the evidence of a fever upon her cheeks, she didn't waver in her determination to finish her studies. As cute as her stubborn nature was, this was beginning to get worrisome.

"You should probably get some rest." The ronin suggested over the lull hum of her music. She'd taken to using the radio to drown out the world around her. She'd claimed that it was a good way to keep her focused on her studies. Okita had his doubts of course but it wasn't like he had anything to prove otherwise. He simply thought it was a convenient way for her to ignore the fact that he liked to hover over her shoulder when he was bored and wanted to irritate her for the fun of it. Kagome gave a noncommittal grunt in reply, her eyes fixated on the textbook in front of her. Well, that didn't go quite as planned. He supposed that it shouldn't have surprised him. The woman would barely give single-syllable replies if he didn't wrangle them out of her during these 'study sessions'. Quietly, he lowered his book and set it upon his chest to keep from losing his page. "Earth to kid!" He teased lightly, testing to see if she were even listening.

"That's nice." The young woman responded, obviously having misunderstood his statement. Or at the very least she was completely ignoring him and threw out whatever phrase she thought would satisfy him. It was better than a grunt he had to admit. A smirk spread across his lips as Okita casually folded the corner edge of his page and set the book face down upon her nightstand. He pressed a button atop the radio and silenced the machine. She didn't so much as blink at the sudden silence that filled the room. If his host wasn't going to do what was necessary to take care of herself, then he supposed that he'd have to do it for her. With the stealth of a killer, he stood from his spot on her bed and casually crept up behind her unsuspecting figure. The ronin noted with delight at the way his shadow fell ominously over her oblivious form. She hardly turned her head towards him as the shade his body now cast began to block out the light of her lamp. She really was sucked into her studying. Oh well, that made this next part that much easier for him. He stretched his arms out and quicker than the eye could blink had wrapped one under her knees and wedged the other between her shoulders and the chair she was sitting at.

"Souji!" Kagome dropped the '-kun' to his name in her surprise. Okita lifted her up with ease. The teen's hands moved to grasp at his shoulders. Her fingers dug into the cloth of his jinbei as she curled her legs together in an attempt to balance herself in his arms. He gave a short snort of laughter at the reaction. It was clear that she was worried about tumbling out of his grip and onto the ground. His hands held her even tighter as his smile widened. As if he'd let her go in the first place.

"Don't ' _Souji_ ' me. You're sick." He turned his head and smirked down at her flushed cheeks. "Last I checked the sickly were supposed to be _resting_. In fact isn't that what you told me when I first got here? I seem to recall you putting me on a pretty strict bed rest for the first week or so."

"I'm fine! And that was different! You were even worse off than I am!" The dark haired woman whined, kicking her legs and shaking her head in a mini tantrum. "I have to study! My next test is in two days! I can't fail it!"

Okita shook his head more vigorously, "No can do, kid." To emphasize his point he walked across the room, sat upon the bed and wrapped both of his legs around hers—effectively trapping her against him. He lowered one of his arms around her waist and used the other to lock around the front of her shoulders. If she even so much as had the _thought_ to try to escape him, then he'd just hold onto her tighter. Kagome had seen to his needs when he'd been at his worst during his illness. Now it was his turn. Even if it meant irritating her and holding her hostage against him throughout the night. Then again, that wasn't too bad of a thought. His smirk widened further. He rather liked the feeling of her pressed against him. Too bad they were still clothed.

"I'm not sick!" She tried to counter, crossing her arms petulantly from beneath his grasp. "I just need some water. I got a little dehydrated since I didn't drink enough earlier." The young woman turned a pointed stare up at him. "Think you could let me go so I can do that much?" He quirked a brow and shot her a knowing look.

"If I let got then you're just going to run back to that textbook and pour over it for the rest of the night." The man titled his chin and gestured towards the clock hanging high above their heads on the wall. "Take a look, it's already after midnight. You mean to tell me that you're still wanting to study even though you'll have to be up in a few hours?" She pursed her lips at him. He was right and they both knew it. Kagome wasn't quite as sly as she thought she was. Most days he could read her like an open book. This wasn't any different. She didn't want him to let her go so she could 'get some water'. She wanted him to release her because she was dead set on studying until she could no longer walk from her illness. He damn sure wasn't about to let her do that to herself either.

As if sensing his determination to keep her against him, she chose to change up her tactics. "Can I at least get changed?" The young woman looked down at herself. His eyes followed after hers, dragging lazily over the rather revealing outfit. He'd already gotten used to a lot of her 'night clothes' as she liked to call them. In the evenings that they'd spend in her room while she studied, she would dress down into them 'to be comfortable'. Usually they were simply oversized cotton shirts that would fall to the space just above her knees and a pair of mismatched, loose-fitting pants. This time however she had opted for black shorts that fitted closely to her figure and ended around her mid thigh, along with a thin-strapped shirt of a dark green color. If only to himself, he could admit he liked how much skin it revealed. Of course he hadn't given way how many glances he'd been sneaking at her legs throughout the night. Given their current situation, he surmised that she was likely uncomfortable at being held so intimately by him while dressed as such. His smirk widened. Looks like he just needed to allow her to get used to that idea a bit more.

The man leaned down and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, "Why? It looks good." His voice dropped as he purposely allowed his breath to warm the flesh behind her ear. A stark heat suddenly radiated off of her as she began to blush from the unexpected action. He closed his eyes and gave a soft laugh, "Don't worry I won't do anything. I'm just going to hold you hostage to make sure you sleep." He grinned triumphantly as Kagome huffed and twisted in his grasp—attempting to free herself from him once more.

"Do I _look_ sick to you?" She fussed at him, twisting from one side of his embrace to the other. She was definitely trying her hardest to make him loosen his grip. However he wasn't about to let her have her way. Firstly he was too damn stubborn to let go. Secondly, she was too damn ill and she'd just make herself worse at this rate. Okita wrapped his legs around hers tighter and held the writhing woman more firmly around the waist.

"Why yes. Yes you do." He lifted the hand he'd had around her shoulder and gently cupped her cheek, tilting her head up so that she would be forced to look him in the eye. "You probably can't see it yourself but you're pale as hell, kid." His brows furrowed as azure eyes widened in shock. It was true too. Despite the redness in her cheeks, the rest of her complexion was reminiscent of white rice. It was likely she'd been sick with the fever for a few days now but hadn't said a damn word. Mrs. Higurashi was right, he had to keep a closer eye on her. Kagome was quickly going to put herself out of commission if this kept up. "Your skin is burning up and it looks like you haven't slept properly in days." He brushed his thumb over the high bone of her cheek to emphasize his point. The flesh beneath his fingers darkened slightly at the contact. Most times he'd find it cute but right now he had other things to worry about, mainly her health. "Do this as a favor for _me_." He tried to persuade her.

If there was one thing he'd learned about this woman, it was that she couldn't deny _him_ much. If he asked for something, _anything_ really, she usually went out of her way to make sure he had it. Having someone devote so much attention to him was nice but now he worried that perhaps she put too much effort into taking care of him and not enough into _herself_. He hoped that by putting it in as a request she'd take it more seriously.

Kagome released a heavy sigh through her lips. The heat of her breath ghosted across the flesh of his neck. A tiny shiver ran just under his skin at the sudden warmth it created. Okita swiftly shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that. The young woman turned her gaze up towards him, "You're not going to let this go, are you?" She momentarily stopped squirming in his grasp to pin him with a serious stare. Her brows were furrowed and her lips pursed into a thin line. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was _actually_ pouting. Now this was definitely a change of pace. Usually the tables were turned and he was the one to fuss at her. Damn, he really needed to learn how to take photos on his phone!

His expression softened as the ronin laughed at the image she made, "Not letting go of you either. So just get comfortable and go to sleep." He swiftly pulled her back against his chest and held his hand over the side of her head—slowly pressing her face into his shoulder so that she could rest against it. "This is the only thing I'll do. So don't worry." Some of the remaining stiffness in her posture loosened ever so slightly at the reassurance. He could tell that she was definitely unused to the intimate physical touch of a male.

Despite all the hand-holding and embraces they'd shared recently, she was still just as shy as a kitten when it came to certain acts of affection. It was precisely that gentle innocence that drew him in and held his attention. It made him want _more_ despite the diverging paths he knew they'd eventually have to take. He wanted to experience more of her warmth and kindness. He wanted to take his part within this family and provide for them just as they'd done for him. He wanted to see just how far down this road he could travel before they'd all be forced to separate. More than anything, he wanted to spend his time here and savor every moment of it. They accepted him, cared for him and given him more than he had ever asked for. Whether Kagome realized it or not, she'd already done more for him than most of the people he had called 'family' did in his life before the well. Right now, he only wanted to return the favor. Even if it meant holding her in his arms all night just to make sure she got enough rest. "Don't over stress yourself so much." His voice softened as he leaned his cheek against the crown of her hair. "You're worrying a lot more people than you realize, kid."

Kagome breathed another heavy sigh, "You talked to kaa-chan didn't you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was an accusation.

Okita leaned his back against the headboard of her bed, simultaneously tugging her into a more comfortable position along with him. "I might have but that's not really the point, now is it?" The man could feel her hands curling lightly into the cotton of his jinbei. He smiled to himself as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. At the very least she was no longer struggling to remove herself from his arms and accepted his touch. "I'll stay here until I know you're asleep. So don't worry." He buried his fingers in her hair and gently massaged the space behind her ear.

"That's precisely why I'm concerned." The young woman sighed, her body growing more lax as exhaustion took over. He gave a quiet bark of laughter at that comment.

"You can trust me. I'm not some fiend that'll steal you away in the middle of the night." He smiled as the woman in his arms burrowed herself further into the warmth he was providing for her. She gave a quiet sigh into his neck; his massage slowly soothing her into a state of slumber. Only a little longer and she'd be fast asleep.

"I'm…" Her voice grew lighter as her head began to nod off, "… holding you to it… Souji…" Again she forgot the '-kun' suffix to his name. Not that he'd minded though. Kagome began to breathe deeply as her consciousness slipped away into a deep slumber. His arms tightened as he closed his own eyes. The ronin combed his fingers through her hair and gently massaged the scalp beneath them. Despite being able to convince her to get some rest (albeit reluctantly on her end), Okita feared that perhaps the fever had already settled in. She was unbearably warm beneath his touch and a light sheen of sweat still coated the space above her brow. She gave a small shiver as a chill went through her. If he'd paid more attention then perhaps he would've done this a few days ago rather than waiting until the last minute. She was practically burning alive from the sickness that'd stricken her.

A sharp resolve made itself known within his chest. Her main issue was how much she was working to pay off the debt of his medical bills. Even though his host had roughly explained the purpose of 'insurance' it hardly seemed to have covered the costs that it needed to. Thus why she was putting in close to eighty hours of combined studying and working time each week for the last two weeks. Mrs. Higurashi had stated that she'd filed for his residency and that his paperwork would be in any day now. Once that came through then he'd take up the burden that Kagome had placed upon herself. If she were working herself to the bone to pay for his medicine then he'd have to find a job for himself. He couldn't allow her to keep doing this to herself. Besides, wasn't it supposed to be _his_ responsibility to be a provider and not the other way around? He felt so damn useless like this.

Okita's mind slowly slipped away as exhaustion took him. He nestled his cheek upon Kagome's head and held her tighter. The bed was uncomfortable in this position but he'd keep to his promise. He wouldn't do anything more than hold her during the night. The man felt his shoulders relax as he began to nod off. Tomorrow he'd dedicate to caring for her. For now they both needed their rest.

The following morning he woke to a sharp pain in his back. Kagome was still buried in the warmth of his arms as she tried to press her face further into the shade that his neck provided against the light of dawn. He tilted his head from one side to the other—noting with satisfaction at the resounding cracks that spiraled through his spine at the action. The ronin opened an eye lazily and glanced down at the woman in his grasp. She was still burning with fever but her complexion wasn't quite as pale. It seemed that the few hours of sleep that she'd had managed to quell a part of her illness. As much as he didn't want to, he began to disentangle himself from her grip and started to prepare for the day.

With gentleness that surprised even himself, he carefully lowered the woman onto her bed and wrapped her shivering form with the violet-colored comforter. Her brows knitted together before she turned to her side; burying her face in the space he'd just been laying. A smile tugged at the man's lips. So she did miss the way he'd held her through the night. He silently lodged the thought in the recesses of his memory. He would have to hold onto that for later. Plus, he glanced down at his fingers, it seemed as if he'd discovered the secret to getting her to sleep. That massage behind her ear had managed to make her pass out quicker than he'd ever seen before. His smile widened at that. Now he knew what to do the next time she tried to work herself ragged again.

Most of the morning went as usual for him. He bid Souta goodbye as the boy ran out of the house and Mrs. Higurashi had already left to tend to the daily errands. It wasn't until well past ten that Kagome even roused. The clouds were a dark grey—casting only an ambiguous light in her room. The thunder that clapped overhead signified the storm that was bound to start falling any moment now. He heard her groan in protest at the deafening boom. The man titled his head to cast her a soft look. She slowly sat up, the covers he'd placed over her earlier falling to her waist. The thin strap around her shoulder began to fall halfway down her arm—providing him an ample view of her bare shoulder. Azure eyes blinked slowly as she turned her head from one side of the room to the other—as if attempting to make sense of her surroundings.

"What time is it?" The teen's voice was groggy.

"Time for medicine." Okita countered teasingly. "No school for you today." He lifted a note that had been placed upon her desk some time during the morning before either of them had roused. It was from her mother and informed them that she had already called in to the school and Kagome's work as well. There would be no leaving the house at this rate.

The young woman suddenly jerked up, "No way! I have to go in!" She stopped as her body began to sway. The ronin was at her side and swiftly wrapped an arm around her before she could fall back down.

"Your mother's orders this time," He passed the note over to her with a victorious grin painted across his lips. "So there'll be no arguments."

Kagome's brows furrowed as she snatched the letter from him. The longer she read, the more narrowed her eyes became in frustration. She pinched the thin paper between her index and middle finger, holding it up to his face.

"You totally sold me out, didn't you?"

His grip around her grew tighter, "You ratted yourself out. She probably saw us this morning while we were asleep and figured that you had to be sick." Her cheeks darkened a significant shade of red at the mention of how they must have looked when her mother walked in. "She's sharper than you give her credit for." He winked playfully at her increasing embarrassment. Truly he loved seeing her shyness. It was endearing and made him want to do something to experience it more often. There always something about the innocence she projected that made him crave it that much more. However now wasn't exactly the time to be putting the moves on her; he took notice of the remaining evidence of her fever. She was still sick and therefore it wouldn't be wise to push her too far. It could worsen her condition.

"I can't believe you did that." Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper. She held her hands over her eyes as if she were mortified. Her fingers were splayed tightly against her brows to keep herself from looking in his direction. He titled his chin up and gave a quiet laugh of masculine pride. It was nice to know that he'd been the one to make her feel this way at the very least.

"You didn't leave me much choice miss I'm too damn stubborn for my own good." Okita dipped his head and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear once more. Already her face darkened and he felt the pulse of her heart rapidly increase beneath his fingers. So she liked that, did she? Good, now he could use it more often to get his way. "I'm just returning the favor I owe you." His voice dropped as the redness in her cheeks grew a shade darker.

He sensed a flicker of stubborn pride growing as her body stiffened beneath his grasp. Kagome unfolded her hands from her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm going to school." Her mouth pressed into a determined line as a fire blazed in her expression. Ah, so she was going to argue with him was she? That was okay he already had a back up plan at the ready.

"You can try." The ronin taunted. He already had a good idea of what to do if she so much as attempted to _stand_. His host wasn't about to get away from him that easily.

"You can't stop me." She shot back, prodding at his chest with a sharp index finger. The man's smirk sharpened into something he was sure was akin to his notorious 'resting serial killer face'.

"Just try it."

And so she did.

* * *

Okita rested his chin on the back of his hand. He propped his elbow up on the armrest of the couch. Rain pattered noisily against all the windowpanes of the living room. The forecasters were calling for more rain this evening as well. It was long after school hours had been released and both Souta and Kagome's mother had returned for the day. He shifted downward in a more comfortable position as he surfed through the channels on the television. Slasher flick, cop show, romantic comedy… was there nothing good on? The man glanced down as he felt a hand lightly curl around the cloth of his pant leg. A smile touched at his lips as he took in the scene. Kagome was fast asleep—as per usual during their movie days. However she had pillowed her head on his hip and curled into a tiny ball on the couch. Three layers of blankets had been not so gently tied around her form—keeping her from moving too much other than to roll from one side to the other. Admittedly he had to resort to some fairly dirty tricks to get her to settle down. It was only by perchance he'd come across the blankets and decided to use those to essentially tie her up and prevent her from running out the door in the midst of this weather.

By the time their little wrestling match had finished, her fever had worsened significantly. He had been forced to spoon feed her the medicine (as he tied her arms up completely in the blankets until just an hour or so ago). The second time she tried to tell him that she was fine, he subtly dropped a few hints of tying her to _his_ bed and not letting her out for any reason until she recovered her strength. That alone had been enough to cease the woman's struggles—if only for a short time. Too bad, he was rather looking forward to following through with that threat. Well at least she was asleep now and that was all that mattered.

Kagome nestled herself deeper into his lap, curling her hands over her face as if to block out the living room's light. With the covers still wrapped tightly around the rest of her arms, she almost looked like a particularly decorative sushi roll. The ronin gave a small snort of laughter. He dropped his free hand to her head. With a light touch, he traced his fingers along the flesh behind the shell of her ear. He tangled a few of his fingers into the silky tresses of her hair and gently massaged the skin of her scalp. Her breathing evened out as she fell back into a deep slumber. He put to work the trick he'd learned only a few hours before. Even though she wasn't near enough to rousing, he didn't want to run the risk of her waking and causing a ruckus again. He continued the motions for several more minutes.

Eventually the man found a channel playing a fairly interesting murder mystery show. Normally he wasn't too keen on these 'cop shows' but this one appeared to be rather intriguing. Besides, it was still better than that damn idiotic 'vampire romance' as his host had called it. One night about a week ago she and her little group of friends made him sit through it. Well to be fair it wasn't that he was forced into it. He just wanted to spend his time in the living room to annoy Kagome into oblivion. Not only had her friends squealed like children through the whole thing, Kagome had promptly fallen asleep and snored, quite loudly and in his ear he might add, through the entire film. If _that_ wasn't a testament to how terrible it was; then the obvious scene of a man _sparkling_ when walking into sunlight was. That image… he could never unsee… No wonder Souta took off the moment he saw the girls gathering in the living room. Apparently it'd been some sort of silent man-code to 'get the fuck out'.

Okita settled into the couch as he lost himself to the show—thoroughly enjoying a cop attempting to track down a particularly stealthy killer in the present day. As he observed the dark drama unfold, the show brought up questions he hadn't thought to ask yet. Just _how_ safe was this era? Surely it'd seen some measure of violence in its time with all the media about killers and the different police forces. He cocked his head to the side as the detective ran into an abandoned alleyway—clearly running headlong into a trap laid by his opponent. How idiotic. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen.

The doorbell rang and he cocked his head to the side—attempting to see over the couch towards the door without moving the woman resting comfortably in his lap. A shadow of a man hovered by the glass at the entryway. He couldn't see if it was someone he recognized or not though.

"I'll get it!" Souta chimed as he rushed down the stairs. Before Okita could warn him to check first, he pulled the door open and stared at the man on their step.

"Is Kagome in?" A masculine voice inquired. Emerald eyes narrowed as he tried to crane his neck in an awkward angle. Could it be?

"She's not up for visitors. What did you need Takeshi?" The boy used a clipped tone and his body language stiffened. Perhaps it was because of the strange tension between him and Kagome that he'd gotten so aggressive? It was certainly a new side to the child he hadn't seen yet. Okita had to hand it to the kid; he had some pretty strong protective instincts despite his age. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"It'd only be a minute. I just want to tell her something regarding the club." The kyudo captain attempted to push his way through Souta and into the house.

"No can do, she's out cold." Okita piped up from his place on the couch. He pressed his fingers even further into her hair as he cocked his head to pin the man with a sharp stare. "It'd be best if you came back tomorrow." He allowed his smirk to turn haughty. Ah yes, the return of the other male's jealousy. He knew Takeshi couldn't see Kagome on his lap, nor could he bear witness to the intimate way he was touching her. However just _knowing_ that she was asleep was enough to set the other male off. Now what could he do to piss him off more?

Onyx eyes closed momentarily as the teen sucked a breath between his lips, "I take it she's ill?"

He narrowed his gaze perceptively at the unwanted visitor, "Depends on who's asking." This time he didn't try to hide the threat of violence in his voice or expression. He'd been in situations like these before. A new recruit would join the Shinsengumi, they'd come from a family of high class and assume that they'd be treated with the same amount of respect and royalty despite their lack of skill with the blade. Okita's brows furrowed as he pinned Takeshi with a dark glare. He hadn't the patience to deal with that type of arrogance then nor would he do so now.

Much to his surprise, the male offered him a low bow, "I apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for."

His brows furrowed even further as he buried his hand deeper into Kagome's hair. He didn't like this turnabout. It seemed rather fishy to him.

"What did you need to tell her? I can pass on the message." The ronin stated in a tone even more clipped than Souta's had been. He'd rather her _not_ have to deal with this guy right now. It'd been utter hell on earth just getting her to sleep earlier. He wasn't about to let Takeshi wake her for some idiotic matters regarding their club. Hell couldn't the guy have just left a message on her phone? What could be so important to require an in-person visit? Oh right, he was interested in her. So he likely just used this as an excuse to weasel his way back into her good graces. Okita snorted at the thought. Tough luck.

"We need to hold another meeting in regards to the club's future. With graduation coming up in a few weeks we need to select a new captain." Takeshi's expression held little to no sharpness to it as he continued to rattle on about the different club issues that Kagome needed to help him with. It were as if the man had slipped into a 'business mode' and lost track of everything outside of what needed to be done. "Itou-sensei will be signing on as our advisor again. I've got our paperwork ready to go, I just need her signature to finalize it." Onxy eyes swept up the stairs towards where they both knew her room would be. The man fought against the smirk that threatened to spill across his face.

"He kid," He directed his attention to Souta. The boy perked up and cocked his head at him in curiosity. "Grab the stuff that Kagome needs from him. I'll take it up to her after she wakes up. Thanks for stopping by Takeda." He purposely mispronounced his name.

"It's Takeshi." The other male sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Okita waved his hand dismissively, "Right. Anyways, you can go home now. We'll take care of the rest." He returned his attention to the television but listened closely as Souta gathered the papers from the older male.

There was a momentary pause after the exchange of hands. Then, the male said something that took him by surprise.

"Don't hurt her."

By the time he threw his head back to stare at the unwanted visitor, Takeshi had already taken off and was halfway across the shrine. The man glanced back at the woman bundled tightly and sleeping comfortably on his lap. Don't hurt her, huh? His expression softened somewhat. That was a bit of a tall order given their circumstances. He began to massage at the space behind her ear once more. Just for now he'd enjoy his time. That's all he wanted.

Over the next few days Kagome had steadily gotten better. By the third day she no longer had a fever and was back to her normally scheduled activities. It was already the first day of the weekend and his long awaited paperwork had arrived.

"Now you can get a job, nii-san!" Souta cheered as they conversed lightly at the table. It was still in the early morning hours and the family found themselves having their meal together. This was one of the rare few times that they were able to eat like this during the weekends. Usually it was only at dinner time that all the members were home. Apparently today his host had been scheduled for a closing shift at her place of work so she was able to sleep in a bit more.

Kagome reached over and grabbed at the bottle of soy sauce, "I wouldn't count on that. He'll have to find a way to reign in his 'resting serial killer face' before any manager would hire him." The young woman grinned as he shot her a sour look. "Besides most of the jobs are customer service related." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she leaned towards him—piercing him with a long stare. "I don't think you'd be the type to do well in that kind of setting. At least not one where you'd have to bend over backwards to make asshole customers happy."

"I handled my own just fine back in the Shinsengumi." A vicious smirk spread across his lips as memories of his time as an active warrior came back to him. "I can deal with a few customers, no problem."

The siblings shared a troubled glance between each other before they erupted into a fit of laughter. He quirked a brow at the odd reaction. What? Had he said something weird?

"You _do_ realize that you can't kill them here, right?" The young woman patted his arm as if she were letting him in on some wonderful joke. "You really _would_ be arrested if you tried."

The man snorted as he continued to devour his meal, "Like I'm going to do something so stupid." Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at him owlishly as his smirk widened into something bordering on the malicious. "I'll just make them _wish_ they were dead by the time I'm done."

Both Kagome and Souta raised their hands in unison, "No job for you!" It were as if they were in synch with one another. Okita rolled his eyes at their disapproval. What? Could he not make a joke anymore? Then again they likely took him seriously given his habit of using his 'killer face'. The ronin gave a soft laugh. At least it would never be boring in this household.

Kagome suddenly glanced at the clock and screeched in terror, "I'm late! Sorry guys I'll see you tonight!" She rushed to put her dishes away and run out of the door. Both males stared silently as the door opened only seconds after she'd left. The teen grabbed a card resting upon a stand in the foyer. "My train pass." She explained sheepishly, a light blush crossing her cheeks at the look they were both giving her. "Alright _now_ I'm gone. Bye guys and _don't_ kill anyone before I get back Souji!"

"Have a good day." He and Souta replied in unison. Mrs. Higurashi, who'd been silent during most of the exchange, moved off towards her bedroom. As soon as she was gone Okita decided to ask the boy something that he'd been curious about for some time.

"So," The man started, uncrossing his arms and gathering up his dishes as well. "Where _does_ Kagome-chan work? She never wants to tell me." It was true too. Each time he brought the subject up, his host would either give him a vague answer or dodge the topic entirely. Something was up and he was determined to find out what it was.

A wide grin spread across Souta's lips, "How about I show you."

An hour later Okita tucked his hands into his jean pockets as he followed after Souta. The boy had been staunchly adamant in his demand that they follow Kagome to her place of work rather than having it explained to him. He'd stated that it was best if he simply _saw_ the place in order to believe it himself. The man rolled his shoulders in a light shrug. It was true that he was highly curious about his host's job. Both she and her mother were quite secretive about the nature of this 'waitressing' gig. If it was that simple than he was certain that Kagome probably would've already told him more about it in detail rather than skirting around the issue entirely like she'd been doing. So it had to be something particularly _risqué_ if she was hiding it from him. He felt his lips quirk upwards in a victorious smirk. Ah yes, the promise of dirt against Kagome was just on the horizon.

"You're doing it again." The boy commented as he shot him a deadpanned stare. "Keep that creepy face up and the café won't even let you in."

He relaxed his expression into a more normal grin, "This better?"

The child shrugged, "Well, it's still got the whole 'I'm a vicious serial killer out to slay your whole family' vibe but whatever. Just don't grin like that in the shop." He tapped his chin lightly, "Although for you, it'd probably be too tempting."

The rounded the corner of an alleyway. It was the first time he'd been in these parts so he stuck fairly close to his youthful guide. If he were to get lost then it'd likely be an all day affair getting home again. At least he remembered his train pass today. So he had that much going for him.

"So what kind of place _is_ this café?" Okita was beginning to wonder if it might have something to do with a red light district, or at least this era's version of it. Kagome had been so secretive about it and occasionally he'd catch a few rumors from her friends on the sporadic occasion that they came over. Something about 'dressing up' and 'handsy customers'. He didn't like the sound of that last part but unfortunately it wasn't like he could just carry his daishou around in this time period. He'd experienced enough of Kagome's verbal thrashings to last a lifetime over the topic. His shoulders dropped. Those had not been fun times. It was quite evident that the young woman had inherited her mother's notorious fiery temper.

"You remember when I told you about cosplay, right?" Souta explained as they pressed through a crush of oblivious people. Most were on their cellphones, texting or listening to music through their earbuds. Only a small handful formed groups of three or more that would crowd together and chat amongst local areas like benches. The ronin tailed even faster behind the child—he didn't want to risk getting separated in a place this busy.

"Yeah. Although your explanations suck." He snorted as the boy shot him a dirty look over his shoulder. He vaguely recalled the explanation in question. Something about people who dressed up as characters. Or something like that. He didn't really understand any of it though. Okita gave a nonchalant shrug, "What? It's the truth. You ought to work on that." The man's grin widened as Souta began to grumble to himself.

"Well think of it like cosplay. People will pay high dollar to experience their fantasies come to life, you know?" They threaded through the crowd into another fairly empty back alley. The pair paused as Souta peered over at a storefront. Now he was beginning to get a bit concerned. Fantasies? Could a girl as shy as Kagome _really_ be selling herself in a red light district? As much as he tried, he simply couldn't picture it.

"So is it in some sort of pleasure district? It sounds a bit… suspicious." Emerald eyes sharpened as he caught sight of a familiar head of black hair through the translucent pane of the window. She was in there alright but he couldn't quite make out what she was wearing through the sun's glare.

"Oh no, not at all. It's not quite as bad as that. They don't really _do_ anything other than service foods, but it's the _atmosphere_ that the customers are paying for." The boy readjusted the collar of his shirt and pulled down the hat over his head. He was clearly trying to disguise himself but was failing miserably. As much as the kid tried, he simply couldn't hide everything. "They want to feel as if they're something more than they are. Kagome just took it because a friend offered it to her and it paid more than the other places she applied to." Souta handed him the extra hat he'd been carrying.

"Go ahead and put that on. She'd _kill_ us if we're caught." He took the object from the pre-teen. He doubted it'd do much more than make him look _more_ suspicious but oh well. He was determined to see this through to the end. Besides, he desperately wanted to know what kind of place she'd been spending so many hours at. She was too shy and innocent to be selling something as seedy as sex. So what exactly could be so embarrassing that she'd go to such great lengths to hide the nature of her work? His curiosity was peaked.

"Ready?" The boy questioned. Okita nodded affirmatively. "Let's go!" He grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him towards the store. It was clearly small—only big enough to fit about a hundred people at its maximum capacity. The decorations were even more western than the simplistic couches and desks he'd seen before. White, circular shaped tables were set up in strategic areas of the tiny shop. Most were spread evenly throughout but a few were clustered together for some of the larger groups that would come in. The man crossed the threshold of the shop as a bell announced their arrival.

"Welcome masters!" A chorus of female voices chirped, Kagome's being among one of them. Wait, masters? What kind of place _was_ this café? His eyes zeroed in on her form. She was near the back of the store, a tray held delicately in her hands. However that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the odd, black and white colored dress that drew his eye the most. The dress was short with a corset in the back. White frills hung from the overlay of black fabric as white, matching stockings covered her legs. What the hell? She was definitely selling a fantasy alright. He just didn't know what _kind_ of fantasy.

The woman's eyes widened as she took notice of them. Her mouth dropped slightly as a creeping horror dawned on her expression. He covered his mouth in a futile attempt to smother his snort of laughter.

"Looks like we got caught." Okita commented lightly as the women, who were dressed in similar fashion, began to approach them.

"Oh my, looks like we've got the handsome pair of brothers today girls!" A middle aged woman announced from somewhere further back in the shop. The ronin didn't pay the comment any mind and simply rolled his shoulders as he casually approached his host.

"Master?" He quirked his brow and smirked down at her horrified expression.

"I… uh… It's not what it…" A permanent shade of red splashed across her cheeks as she tried to collect herself. Her mouth opened, closed then pressed into a line of mortification. Suddenly, the stupor she'd fallen under slipped away as she blinked and gestured towards a table near the back of the café. "Won't you come this way, masters?" She motioned to the both of them. "I'll get menu for you shortly." Kagome's voice quivered lightly from the sheer embarrassment he was sure she was going through.

Souta quietly tugged at his sleeve and pulled his head down to whisper at him, "It's a maid café. They _have_ to call you master here. It's part of the fantasy."

Maid café? Somehow, he had a feeling that he was going to like this place quite a bit. At least now he understood some of the fantasy that was being commercialized here. The reassurance that nothing sexual was occurring was quite the relief. However that didn't mean that he couldn't have his fun while he learned more about this place. A wide, victorious grin spread across his lips. This was going to be interesting.

Kagome returned and slipped both him and Souta a single-paged menu filled with desserts he had never heard of before.

"Can I start you with something to drink, masters?" He spied a subtle cringe in the way she spoke. It was fairly clear that she was uncomfortable servicing him like this but he wasn't about to let her get away just yet. He hadn't even gotten to tease her yet!

"I'll take whatever you suggest." He lowered his voice and leaned into the palm of his hand. "Just so long as you keep calling me 'master' when we get home."

Her brows furrowed in frustration as his grin grew wider. Score one for him. Just beneath the forced smile a vague sense of violence began to bubble over. Ooh she was pissed at him. Okita briefly pondered what he'd have to do tonight to keep her from making him deaf? His ears were still ringing from the last verbal thrashing she gave him about his daishou a while back. The young woman sucked a breath between her lips before another girl ran up behind her. As if sensing the impending argument, her coworker quickly intervened to help divert a disastrous event.

"Mari-chan!" The young woman piped up, "Perhaps it'd be best if you entertained these masters for a while? I'm sure they'd enjoy a game of some kind." The other female was short in stature, barely coming up to Kagome's own shoulder and had her dark colored hair tied back into a high ponytail. Wait, Mari-chan? Kagome's name wasn't Mari… What was that phrase for situations like these? Ah, yes now he remembered. He was officially in the twilight zone!

Souta tugged at his sleeve once more, "She has to take an alias when she works here. She goes by 'Mari-chan' while on shift. It's to separate the fantasy from reality." The child shifted nervously as his sibling pinned him with a dark glare beneath the fake courteous smile. "Technically she could get in some _big_ trouble if she's exposed. No one is supposed to address her as 'Kagome' here."

"Now masters," Her voice held an edge of violence to its otherwise sweet tone. "Would you care for a game today?"

An idea quickly came to Okita's mind as he grinned victoriously at his host, "Why yes, I would like to. In fact, I'd like to play for stakes if you don't mind." He watched with glee as her expression soured slightly. "Are you up for it, _Mari-chan_?" Perhaps he was taking the joke a bit too far here but he couldn't help himself. This new bit of information was well worth the weight in gold it'd provide him later.

"Of course. In fact, I'd like to place my own bet as well." She smiled up at them in a sickeningly sweet manner. Ah, so it was going to be a duel then. Perfect. He wasn't about to lose. Kagome reached into the apron of her outfit and delicately withdrew a stack of playing cards. Now Okita had seen them before on television and knew that certain games could be played using them. However he hadn't the _slightest_ idea of the rules or what the purpose of the cards even were. Shit, she was trying to corner him wasn't she? That sly little she-devil. "What would you like to wager first, _master_?" The young woman's voice dropped into a dangerous tone as a fierce glint entered her eyes.

He allowed his own voice to drop as he stated his requirements, "This will be a personal bet." He lowered his tone so that the other people around them could not hear. "But it's as I said earlier. I win and you have to call me the 'honored master of the keep' when we get home… for an entire _month_." Azure eyes mirrored the empty saucers at their table from the size that they became.

"I can't do that!" She whispered back harshly. She jerked her head from one side to the other as her hair swished back and forth from the rapid movements. "Pick something else!"

"Oh contraire," He wrapped his index finger and thumb around his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "You agreed to place a wager and now you must accept my terms. Those _are_ the rules." Souta looked back and forth between them—his countenance an odd mixture of awe inspiring admiration and absolute horror. This was going to be quite fun if he did say so himself.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she placed the deck on their table, "Fine but if _I_ win you mention this to _no one_." A wave of violence rolled off of her tiny form like a summer heat. Okita grinned up at her agitated expression.

"We have ourselves a deal."

It was decided that they'd play something simple. A game that had been dubbed 'battle' for its rather straight forward nature. Each player would deal a single card from their deck, whoever struck the highest number would take all the cards from the deal and add them into their pile. The person with empty hands first would lose. In the spur of the moment, Souta raised his hand and immediately demanded to take part in their battle of the cards.

The ronin had to admit that, despite his skill with the sword, his luck often wavered between good fortune and bad fortune. In this case it was every other hand that he'd win while Kagome and Souta seemed to trade off cards like they were passing candy between each other. Each of them had their eyes glued to the numbers in the palm of their hands. However as time flowed onwards, he gained the upper hand and managed to swipe most of the cards from the siblings. Okita glanced over his stolen loot and felt his confidence rise once more. He had a King and an Ace at the ready. With only two cards each left in the siblings' grip, this game was quickly coming to a close. As much as he tried to imitate Saito's stoicism, the man knew that he couldn't hide his smirk for much longer.

The trio laid out their first card and all eyes turned towards the numbers labeled in each. King, Jack and Two.

"Looks like I'll be taking those." He grinned confidently as he swiped his hand over the table and pulled his bounty into a deck. "You sure you don't want to give up?" This time he directed his comment to Kagome. She pressed her lips into a line before glancing down at the card in her hands. Determination flared in her eyes as she shook her head negatively. She was placing all of her hopes into a single strike.

"I'm not quite out either, nii-san!" Souta cheered confidently as they played their last set of cards. "Watch this!" The tensions were high as they looked over what they'd been dealt.

This time the numbers were an Ace, King and Ace. Oh, so that was why she was so confident. They'd both drawn their Aces however she no longer had any cards to continue her battle. He'd won this war.

"No!" The young woman quietly shrieked to herself. Okita gathered up his belongings and restacked the cards for her.

"I think we'll let you off with that for now." He gave her a playful wink as the younger Higurashi sibling stood to follow after him. "By the way, what time do you get off? I'll pick you up." He purposely dropped his voice with the promise of something dark. A bright flush crossed her cheeks once more as he observed her shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I lost…"

"Ah, what do you say?" The man teased, offering her his hand to stand from the table.

"You're really going to make me?" It was then that she did something that took him completely off guard. With one hand still cradled in his palm, she lifted the other and held it delicately to her heart. She shifted her eyes shyly to the side and allowed a dark blush to redden her cheeks. "It's just so…" Her voice grew a few octaves higher with shame. "… embarrassing." Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor as she partially turned herself away from him.

At first he wasn't sure if she really was flustered by his request. He was halfway tempted to drop the entire bet at the sudden discomfort she seemed to be displaying. Then, as he observed her closer, he noticed something odd. A sharp glint had entered her azure eyes as she attempted to turn away from him. That little sneak. She was _hoping_ to guilt him into letting it go. Well two could play at that.

A smile spread across his lips as he curled his fingers over her hand ever so slightly, "I rather like this look on you." The man commented as he purposely dragged his gaze from the top of her shoulders down to the stockings of her legs. "Now then, what do we say?" He shot a pointed look at Souta. The boy, having understood his silent request, nodded vigorously.

"Alright nii-san," The child waved his hands excitedly in the air as they began to make their way towards the front of the store. "Bye guys!" He offered his salutations to the other customers and coworkers. Okita's grin didn't cease as he took note of Kagome's ever increasingly furrowed brow. He casually pulled her along with him by her hand. When he was certain they were far enough away he dipped his head and whispered into her ear, "Don't think you can convince me to drop our bet. You have to be willing to put it all on the line, you know."

She heaved a sigh through her lips, "I figured I could try at least. Anyways, I'll talk to _you_ ," She roughly jabbed at his chest with her index finger just out of sight of the other patrons. "About this fiasco later. I'm not happy with _either_ of you." Kagome pinned a dark glare on her brother's laughing figure.

"Oh come on, he was going to find out one way or the other. Might as well just let him see it first hand." The boy threw his hands behind his head and kicked his feet out. "Besides if he's going to apply then it'd be good for him to watch you interact with customers first hand. Ya know," The kid smirked up at his sister as he gestured towards him, "Lead by example."

"Home. Both of you. Now." The teen ordered sharply. She placed her hands upon her hips as her voice dropped into a disapproving tone. "That means you too, Souji." She turned to face him.

He placed a single finger upon her lips, "Ah, don't forget. What do you call me?" A sudden splash of pink went across her nose as her eyes thinned into narrow slits.

"I'll get you back for this…" Her tone dropped slightly as she tried to hide her embarrassment, "… honored master of the keep."

Okita laughed lightly, "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear…" She didn't let him finish. Instead she pressed her hands to the back of his shoulder blades and forcibly pushed him out of the café. The man laughed heartily as he and Souta began to make their way home. Well now he knew what a 'maid café' was. He wondered if any of the captains back home would ever believe him if he told them about it. Either way, he was glad he'd at least gotten to see Kagome dressed up. That was _definitely_ something he was going to carry with him back to the Edo Period. As the two slowly trekked through the city of Tokyo back towards the shrine a mild thought crossed the ronin's mind. Just what kind of job _did_ he want to look for? A smirk spread across his lips. He supposed he'd just have to cross that bridge when he got there. For now he'd enjoy the next month of torture he was about to inflict upon Kagome. He was _never_ going to forget this day. Neither would Kagome for that matter. His smirk grew impossibly wide. Life was good.

 **A/n** : Of all things the damn maid café scene gave me the most trouble. XD Kagome being sick and Okita literally wrapping her up like a sushi roll in blankets was all well and easy, but the fun part with the maid café? Nope! My muse can be very odd sometimes. XD Anyways what did you guys think? I've been allowing the characters to have free roam for the past couple of chapters and these are the kind of things that they come up with. What can I say? They dictate the state of their relationship for me. XD XD XD


	8. Don't Call this Love

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Chandelier (VILLAGE Remix) by Sia

 _Dedication_ : To LovelyPolkaDots, seriously you guys can thank her for this first scene. She was the one that gave me the idea lmfao. To Lovely, hope you enjoy! XD

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Eight** : Don't Call this Love

Okita poured over the day's newspaper that he'd 'borrowed' from Kagome's mother earlier in the evening. Of course she likely knew the reason _why_ he wanted it in the first place and therefore didn't ask any questions when he requested it from her. She was probably just glad that he was finding something, anything really, to get him from lazing around the shrine like some kind of bum all day. His eyes scanned perceptively through all the different job listings that'd been posted. So far most of them were well above what he was technically qualified for. Without any documented employment history he was shit out of luck in obtaining anything substantial. He already knew that he wouldn't be making a lot of cash in this era, but that didn't mean that he was going to continue to let Kagome take on the brunt of the responsibility. Even if it barely covered the cost of his medicine, Okita was determined to do _something_ to help out. So the man focused his attention on the positions that required little to no previous experience. They'd be the easiest to obtain and hold down in comparison to the other options available. Currently he was left with only three choices: Convenience Store Clerk, Waiter or Customer Service Representative. He immediately crossed the last one off of his list.

Kagome and Souta did have a point the other day. He hardly had any patience for idiotic people. Having to deal with human stupidity on a day-to-day basis would drive him to righteous homicide. Just to prove her point about how amazingly, horrifically stupid some of these 'customers' were, Kagome had decided to show him several videos that'd gone 'viral' on the internet. By the time she was done showing him a long list of clips of people throwing trays, arguing with clerks and even getting aggressive with other employees, Okita was certain that whatever minimal amount of faith in humanity he'd had was zapped away. What in the hell ever happened to common courtesy? Oh right, he shouldn't ask that question. The answer might not be the one he wanted to hear.

Emerald eyes narrowed as he glanced between the Clerk and Waiter position. From what he understood the first one was essentially responsible for running the register and a few mild errands for the shop. It was fairly close to the shrine so he wouldn't really need to take a train out every day for it like his host had to for her position. It wasn't too bad of pay either in comparison. He turned his gaze towards the other listing. This one was further out. However he recognized the neighborhood as the same one as the maid café. A smirk pulled at his lips. So what were the responsibilities? Ah serving food, taking orders and other small errands. He could handle that.

It'd been two weeks since their little bet. While Kagome had slyly asked on a few occasions to have him drop the punishment altogether, she overall did as what was asked of her. Okita granted the young woman some measure of leniency by not requiring her to call him 'master' in front of her mother. The _last_ thing he needed was that woman chasing him down for insulting her daughter. She was mighty terrifying when furious.

The man cocked his head to the side as the quiet sound of a hair dryer finally ceased from his bathroom. Oh, it looked like she was done already. Sometime earlier in the night a leak had sprung in Kagome's bathroom, pooling water all over the floor and into the carpet of her bedroom. Unfortunately for her, many of the clothes she was going to wear to bed were nestled neatly in a corner in the bathroom and had gotten drenched as well. The rest were already downstairs in the laundry room just waiting to be washed so she'd been left with nothing to wear other than her school uniform. To avoid sleeping in the same outfit she'd worn earlier, Kagome shyly requested to borrow one of his shirts and his bathroom until a plumber could come by in the morning to fix the issue. The man's eyes narrowed in anticipation as the knob to his bathroom turned. He'd agreed of course, but only because he wanted to see her in his clothing. That was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

The teen emerged with an exhausted expression drawn on her face. She took her towel between her hands and quietly rubbed the remaining damp ends of her hair between its fibers. Okita's gaze swept over her form while she was distracted. She had borrowed one of his white button down shirts that the family had bought for him. The fabric hung loosely over her hour-glass figure like an oversized tee and fell only a short ways past the swell of her hips. Just beneath the cotton cloth he could spy the dark-colored shorts she'd worn when she was sick. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. The image she made while dressed in his clothing was both intimate and endearing.

"Feel better?" The ronin commented as he folded his newspaper over and sat back in his chair. He'd taken to using the desk in his room while he'd been waiting for his host to emerge from her bath. The teen took a spot on the edge of his bed. She curled one leg over the other, providing him with an ample view of her thighs. He stood and followed after her, taking up the space directly beside her upon his mattress. His added weight caused the bed to dip and her to lean towards him ever so slightly.

"I feel clean at least. Thanks again for letting me use this, Souji." Kagome pulled the towel from her neck and shook her hair with her free hand.

"Ah!" The man teased, gently reminding her of their agreement.

Her expression quickly soured, "Seriously? You want me to say it _now_? I was just thanking you…" Her voice trailed off as she breathed a heavy sigh through her lips.

Okita's smirk widened, "The bet still stands. You have two more weeks. Besides, I let you drop most of it so all you have to say is 'master'. That's a fair trade."

She shot a fierce glare at him, "Hardly."

"A deal's a deal." He titled his chin upwards and glanced down his nose at her victoriously. The young woman switched her legs before throwing her towel at him. His hand swiftly caught the offending object before he slung it around the back of his own neck. "So what do you say?" The ronin pressed forward in his teasing.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Thanks for your generosity, _master_." The word came out in a harsh whisper but Okita could detect the barest hint of a smile upon her lips. He crossed his arms and nodded his head twice in satisfaction. Ah yes, things were just as they should be. The two settled into a comfortable silence as the scarlet monochrome of sunset began to give way to the blues of twilight. The young woman turned her attention to the newspaper still resting upon his desk.

"Did you find anything interesting?" She inquired lightly. The man gave a brief nod.

"There's two that I'm thinking about. I'll decide on which one tomorrow." He angled his head and threw a wayward smirk in his host's direction. "At least now you can't claim that I'm some useless bum that you picked up off the street." It was meant to serve as a joke. However Kagome's eyes narrowed as her lips pressed into a thin line. She sat up straight, tucked her legs under herself upon his bed then turned towards him fully.

Okita felt the softness of her hands upon his face before he saw them move. This woman was certainly quick. She had faster reflexes than a lot of their recruits. She really _had_ been a warrior, hadn't she? Kagome splayed her fingers loosely across both sides of his cheeks and brushed her thumbs just beneath his eyes in a near soothing manner. There was something exceptionally _kind_ about the way she was touching him. The ronin felt his expression thaw slightly at the action. Then again she'd always been like that with him.

"You are not useless." The ferocity in her tone took the man by surprise. He met her gaze and found only genuine concern staring back at him. "You were _never_ useless." She brushed the high bone of his cheek once more. "So don't sell yourself short. I," Kagome shook her head as if to correct herself, " _We_ don't value your presence here based on how much you help out around the house or how much money you make. From the moment I brought you into this home you became a member of this family, Souji. You could _never_ be useless or a burden."

He closed his eyes as something warm sparked within his chest. Family, huh? The closest thing to family he'd ever had was Kondou and the Shinsengumi. His sister had abandoned him on the doorstep of Shiei Hall when he was just nine years old. He fought tooth and nail just to survive and eventually clawed his way up to the top. He'd spent his life fighting in the streets, eradicating the rats that plagued their nation. He wasn't a good person. He wasn't someone that an innocent girl should get tangled up with. Yet, he lifted his hands and gently grasped at her wrists, he _wanted_ to pursue this relationship—wherever it may lead in the future.

"Keep this up and I might just steal you when I go back." It was a half-joke of course. Truthfully he _had_ been contemplating his return a great deal more in these recent weeks. This _relationship_ , if he wanted to call it that, was developing more than he'd ever anticipated. He enjoyed spending his time with her and while he couldn't say for certain that he loved her, he knew that she'd left her mark upon him. No matter whom he married in the future, Okita knew that he'd always remember these moments of simple intimacy fondly. Eventually these days of peace and tranquility would once again become mere memories. Still, even if that were the case, he wanted to keep these memories alive and fresh—not just buried in the recesses of his heart.

"I think you'll have to fight kaa-chan over that one." Kagome teased as she leaned her forehead against his own. A smile spread across his lips. That was true as well. Mrs. Higurashi had not so subtly warned him against taking her daughter away from them. Despite her usually kind disposition, there was a dark undercurrent of maternal violence each time the subject was brought up. The woman was fiercely protective of her child and he couldn't begrudge her of that. In many ways, he respected it.

"I'll take that chance." Okita mimicked her earlier actions by moving his hands upwards from her wrists and lightly brushed his own thumbs over the back of her hands. Admittedly, she was the first person so willing to touch him so tenderly. No one else had ever dared to. He was no stranger to the ways of physical intimacy. However those times had purely been based off of a temporary need. He'd never craved anything more than the quick fix to his issues. With this woman, she sparked something within him that _burned_ with a passion that he was unaccustomed to. A part of him believed that it had to do with her own lack of experience—the draw of her innocence sparking the undercurrent of his lust and desire. Even now as he observed her softened expression, her hands cradling his face with all the kindness she held within herself and dressed only in his shirt, he felt those stirrings of desire and possessiveness. He wanted her. Not purely for the sake of sex either. He wanted _more_. These moments. The gentle and kind touches. All of it.

The ronin paused as he noticed something different. There was the usual light dusting of a blush across her face. However her eyes were drawn downwards. It was no longer his eyes she were looking at but his mouth. A fierce curiosity burned within her gaze as she bit into her bottom lip. He felt his own quirk into a wide smile. So that was it. She wanted to progress further. Okita silently shifted one of his hands from their place over hers. His fingers traced along the line of her arm, up her neck and stopped only to cradle the back of her head in their grasp. Just as he'd learned to do a few weeks ago, he began to work the flesh behind her ear in a soothing massage. If she wanted to take the next step then he'd let her make that jump. He wasn't about to force her. He sat up straighter and slowly lowered his other arm, circling it around the woman's waist and pulling her into his lap.

She gave a quiet gasp as her hands gripped tightly at his shoulders from the shock. The ronin dipped his head and paused at the barest hint of her lips brushing across his. Kagome dug her nails further into the skin of his shoulders—anticipating what might come next. He let loose a soft laugh.

"You can't make me do all the work, you know." Okita teased, with each word he spoke he could feel the slightest touch of her mouth against his. It wasn't quite a kiss but more intimate than simple friendship. His arm instinctively tightened around her waist as he continued. "What is it that _you_ want?" The man practically whispered in a heated breath. It wasn't fair of him. He knew that. What they had right now couldn't last. Even if he did convince her to leave with him, what would that do to her brother and mother who loved her so dearly? Could he betray their trust by stealing their beloved daughter and sibling away from them? He wanted to close himself off—to end this before it got too far. Yet, as he glanced down at the young woman's azure gaze and blush-pinked cheeks, he couldn't hold himself back for much longer. To enjoy himself now would be to hurt her. To take her with him would be to hurt her family. To cut the relationship as it stood would be to hurt himself. He didn't want any of that. He just wanted _her_.

He watched with no small amount of pride as her cheeks darkened even further. Although this time it wasn't from embarrassment. It was excitement that colored her pallor so cutely. To end the gap between them, he needed _her_ to do it. For the first time in his life, he required the reassurance that he wasn't pushing his boundaries too far. This was more than a simple infatuation. Yet he couldn't call it love either. It was something he couldn't put a name to. A smile pulled at his lips as he found himself liking her reaction all the more. "Don't say it, just do it." As if that were all the encouragement she needed, he felt her shift within his arms. Her eyes fluttered closed as she closed the distance between them.

Just as with everything else about her, she was soft. The woman hardly moved—as if too shy and inexperienced to know what to do. Sensing that she needed a bit of direction, he pressed his lips against hers more firmly and led her into the kiss. It was experimental at best. Their movements were slow and, for her at least, slightly hesitant. Whatever they were before was now gone. In its place was a bond that was deeper than simple friendship but not quite as intimate as lovers. They were something in between—stuck at the parting crossroads of companionship and passion. Okita knew what he wanted but he held himself back. This was no longer just about him. He'd seen the way she'd reacted to others' selfishness and possessive desires. If he pushed too hard then she'd likely shut him out just as she'd done with Takeshi. He couldn't let himself become that person to her—not after everything she'd done for him.

The young woman gave the lightest hint of a moan as his hands continued to work circles into the flesh behind her ear. He pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck—casually pushing the towel that'd been resting there onto his bed. Already he was tempted to turn them around, lie her back upon his mattress and trace his hands up the length of her thighs. The ronin held himself in check. He couldn't do that. Not here, not now. Kagome was far from ready for such intimacy.

Her mouth opened slightly as he angled her head to the side for better access. Caught up in the moment, he pushed his tongue past her lips. Her body stiffened at the sudden intrusion. She hardly moved let alone made a sound. Still, he didn't yield to the lack of response. Instead he held her head more firmly between his fingers and gently coaxed her to join with him. Shyly, ever so shyly, he felt her follow after his bold lead. Her tongue hesitantly moved over his before he took over and explored the entirety of her mouth with a furious curiosity. Kagome relaxed somewhat in his grip. Her arms tightened around his neck as she gave herself over to his passion. She did her best to keep up with him but it was clear that she was unaccustomed to such acts of affection. She mimicked him to the best of her abilities and melded further into his grasp. It wasn't so much a battle of dominance as it was the eager exploration of what the other had to offer—a unique mixture of inquisitiveness and excitement. As quickly as it started, she pulled away.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "Too much?" Okita inquired. His eyes roved over her now swollen lips, heaving chest and pinked cheeks. The image alone caused thoughts of her lying beneath him upon the mattress, their clothes splayed across the floor in a forgotten heap and the repeated sound of his name falling from her lips in pleasured, breathy moans to cross his mind.

Kagome sucked a breath between her teeth, "A little?" Her voice was timid as her hands tangled themselves sensually within his untied hair. So she was unsure of whether or not she'd been ready for that? He closed his eyes and simply basked in the feeling, a smile stretched across his lips. "I couldn't breathe though." she gave a small laugh before burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You're certainly _bold_ , aren't you Souji?"

The ronin snorted as he lowered his other arm to wrap securely around her waist. "As if I'd ever been any other way. Besides, it's still _master_ to you." He turned his head and gently took the lobe of her ear between his teeth in a teasing manner. "You loved it though. Just admit it." The ghost of a shiver ran across the skin he could see. Even if she denied it to her grave, he could tell when a woman was interested. And Kagome was _certainly_ interested in him. She was just too shy to admit it. That aspect of her personality never bothered him though. In fact, he found it to be the most endearing thing about her. There was something in the way she'd blush and sputter that always managed to get his attention. It made him want to do _more_. The image from before returned to the forefront of his mind.

"I need to get to bed." Her tone was light and teasing. Despite her words she still pressed her face further into his neck; taking some measure of comfort in his presence.

"Then sleep with me." It was meant to be suggestive. Realistically he just didn't want her to leave him yet. He wanted to enjoy this time with her. To emphasize his point, he took her ear between his teeth once more and gave a gentle nibble. Kagome laughed and softly shook her head.

"I don't think I'm ready to go _that_ far… _master_." As if remembering how he corrected her earlier, she referred to the title she was forced to call him by for the next two weeks. He smirked against the lobe of her ear. He rather liked the sound of it. Particularly given their recent activities. All the ideas he could come up with…

"We've slept together like this once already." Okita reminded his host as he laid his back upon his bed and locked his arms around her waist—taking her along with him for the fall. He lifted one of his knees and used it to brace her body against his chest, trapping her against him in case she thought to leave his bed for any reason. This time she wasn't sick and therefore he hadn't any reason not to let her go. The only excuse he had going for himself was the fact that he just _wanted_ her there in his arms for the duration of the night. The man moved one of his arms up and splayed his fingers between her shoulder blades. Now, more than ever, he'd make sure she wouldn't be able to roll off of him.

"That was different." Kagome sighed but unlike last time she made no attempt to remove herself from him. The young woman gently took the palms of her hands and held them over his chest. She leaned her head against the line of his collarbone and pressed her ear over the space where he knew she'd hear his heartbeat the loudest. The ronin titled his head and buried his nose into her hair.

"No it wasn't. Anyways do you _really_ want to go back to your room? Your _flooded_ room?" He continued onwards. "I mean you could also sleep on the couch but I don't think your mother would appreciate you wearing this nice little outfit down there…" His hand around her waist purposely shifted and casually moved beneath the fabric of his shirt that covered her—pausing only at the barest hint of her skin against his touch. His hand twitched as he fought to hold himself back.

Okita heard her give a sharp intake of breath. Her fingers curled over his chest as her legs shifted from the sudden movement. He quickly adjusted his other hand to bring her head up to face him. As soon as they were eye-to-eye, he pressed his lips against hers once more. She wasn't quite as shocked this time. Kagome returned it far more swiftly than she had in their first kiss. The ronin observed with no small amount of masculine pride as her eyes fluttered close and her body relaxed once more within his arms. This time he didn't dare press her further. He pulled back within seconds and shot her a sly smirk.

"It'll be fine. I'll only go as far as you want me to." He winked at her as the beginning of a laugh fell from her mouth.

"Alright fine, but don't think I won't get payback. I _still_ have to get you for making me call you master all the damn time." The young woman moved back momentarily so he could shut off the light to the bedroom. Once darkness filled their quarters, he made his way to the mattress and pulled the covers back. She climbed in first and took up the spot furthest from the door. He followed after her. Kagome had her back turned towards him with her arms and legs curled into herself, making the woman as small as possible. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled the covers back over them. As the sheets settled into place, he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently tugged her to his chest.

"Souji?" She questioned but he merely shook his head against the skin of her neck.

"I told you before didn't I? I'm not letting go." His grip on her tightened as he pressed his knees against the back of her legs—curling himself protectively around her far smaller form. "Now get some sleep, kid. It's already late." And indeed it was. The clock had tolled past ten and if he didn't wish for her to get ill again, then he'd need to ensure that she rested before it was time for her to wake in the morning.

Kagome sighed and nodded. She pillowed her head against his other arm and leaned against him, "Hey Souji," Her voice was softer than what he was used to hearing as an edge of exhaustion quieted her tone. "… you're warm." With that she'd fallen into a peaceful slumber. Her breaths became deep and even, signifying that she was no longer conscious enough to respond to him.

The man smiled and gave a small laugh. For several minutes he simply watched as she slept in his arms—contemplating where their relationship was now heading. Okita was aware of only a few things in this world that he now found himself in. The first being that this woman and her family had done more for him then anyone, outside of Kondou, had ever before. The second was that despite all the problems his very presence likely caused her, Kagome had never given up on him or abandoned him out in the streets to fend for himself. She'd taken him to the doctor, worked herself to illness to pay for his medical expenses and opened up the path to survival that would not have existed in his era. Because of her efforts his disease would not kill him. But his heart just might.

What he felt wasn't something he could put words to. It wasn't as deep as the unadulterated love between a couple. Yet it wasn't as shallow as the skin-deep lust that pervaded both of their time periods. It was something in between—a bond that was simultaneously strong and fragile. A fleeting emotion mixed between desperation and determination. This path had only a few possible endings and none of which were all that positive. One of them would be hurt regardless of which ending they'd find themselves on. The man held her a little bit tighter at that thought.

Even if she did come back with him the only thing that'd be waiting for them on the other side would be violence. He'd return to the Shinsengumi and go back to the ways of killing street rats for the sake of their country. War was on the horizon and if he took her, she'd be dragged into the chaos that he had bound himself to. The peace this time experienced would only be gained by his fighting in the past. That much he knew. Could he really pull her from such a prosperous era and into one that would only cause her more pain and suffering? His brows furrowed into a deep line. He didn't want that. Not for her.

For now Okita only knew one thing for certain: He wanted her. Not just as a companion but as something more. The man leaned over her body and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. If they were to become something beyond the currently fragmented image of friendship, then he wanted _her_ to be the one to break that last barrier—to destroy the final, single most important limitation that held him in check. That was why he pushed her past her comfort zone earlier with that first kiss. It had to be Kagome to decide what _she_ needed from him, not the other way around. He wouldn't be selfish. He couldn't let himself become another man who'd failed her by allowing his possessiveness to take over. So for the moment he'd let things go as they are. When the time came they'd decide upon their path for the future. He only hoped that it'd be the ending that she'd want.

With that he closed his eyes and pressed his face within the warmth of her neck. His mind slowly drifted away as the scent of cherry blossoms and rain water filled his nose. She'd mentioned earlier that he was warm, yet for him, her scent was what provided the greatest amount of comfort. A smile pulled at his lips. He supposed that he could just tell her in the morning.

Okita woke to the feeling of something soft and furry pawing at his nose. He blinked as the world slowly came into view. The first thing he noticed was that Kagome was still wrapped securely in his arms. In fact she'd managed to turn in the middle of the night and was now facing towards him fully. Her arms had curled in to her chest as she held her hands close to her heart. However that wasn't the only thing that'd changed. The man eyed the creature that laid itself between them with a blank expression. Usually he was a fan of cats but this seemed a bit invasive to him. Beneath his arm and nestled happily between himself and his host was Buyo. The calico flicked its tail as it purred loudly by his face. The creature, having noticed that he'd awakened from his slumber, began to butt its forehead and cheek against the bridge of his nose—as if begging for attention.

Kagome's brows knitted together as the cat's tail brushed across her own nose. Slowly, her eyes opened as she blinked sleepily at the furry monster that'd chosen to lay between them. He couldn't say that he was too happy about the unexpected interference. After all, he still had a few plans he'd wanted to put into action this morning but now no longer could. Damn cat.

"Oh…" She started, a yawn spilling from her lips, "Are you hungry?" She reached a hand across and gently brushed her fingers over the space above the oblivious feline's forehead. It purred loudly before letting loose a low meow. "Alright I'll feed you." The young woman sat up before taking a second to glance down at herself.

Okita followed after her, "Forget something?" He teased as he pressed his lips against the skin of her neck. She shivered slightly at the contact and nodded at him.

"I can't go downstairs like this." She pointed towards his shirt as a flush spread across her cheeks. "Would it be too much to ask for you to bring me some clothes from the laundry room? The first set should be done by now…" Kagome's voice trailed off as his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist once more. He smirked as the realization of what exactly transpired the previous night began to sink in for her.

"Fine by me, but I _would_ like some payment first." The ronin didn't give her a chance to argue with him. The moment she turned her head to cast a curious glance his way, he pressed his mouth against hers in a bold kiss. This was the third one by now and he swiftly found himself interested in stealing more from her. He pulled away before she had a chance to respond. "That'll work for now though." He extricated himself from her with great difficulty. As he made his way across the room he threw one last heated look in her direction, enjoying the way she sat upon his bed, dressed in his clothing and her hair tousled from tossing and turning during the night. He had to admit that he appreciated this look on her. It was an such and intimate side of her that he was certain no other person aside from her family had seen before. His smirk widened at that thought. The man closed the door behind him as he made his way downstairs. Somehow, he had a good feeling about today.

The rest of the morning went for the most part as normal. The plumber had arrived in the middle of their meal and set to work on correcting the leak that'd wreaked havoc in Kagome's room. By the time they finished preparing for the day the leak itself was fixed but several commercial-grade fans had to be placed in multiple different spots in her room in an attempt to dry out her floors by tomorrow morning. It looked like she'd be using his bed for a second night in a row. Okita was tempted to smirk at his good luck but quickly held himself back. From across the table Kagome's mother had been side-eyeing him for the duration of breakfast.

It started the moment his host emerged from his room, flushed and acting more than a little shy towards him. The man tried his best to play down her daughter's reactions but the Higurashi matriarch was _sharp._ She could spot the swollen lips and reddened cheeks a mile away. To avoid any unnecessary interrogations, Okita swiftly decided to round both Kagome and Souta up for the day and demanded that they show him around the town. The boy was more than eager to show his 'big brother' all the neat sights and attractions. However Kagome was particularly quiet. She'd bit her lip but nodded at him in agreement.

She remained as such for several hours. By the time she'd emerged from her silent stupor, they'd already managed to visit no less than three music stores, two clothing stores and a single eccentric 'gift shop' that housed hilariously tag-lined objects and some rather odd looking sexual outfits. She hardly blinked as he pulled a maid costume down from rack and presented it to her.

"I think this would suit you." He teased, holding the plastic bag up to her form and glancing purposely between the picture on the front and her dazed expression.

"Sorry, what? I was a little distracted." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before her eyes took in the object he'd presented to her. The teen's expression immediately soured. "Really? Do you have a kink for that kind of thing or something?" It was a joke of course and he couldn't help himself from laughing.

"You were the one who put the idea in my head." Okita continued with the jest, making a show of looking between the maid uniform and her. She simply crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Only because you decided to stalk me." She prodded at his chest with her index finger meaningfully. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

He moved to put the outfit back on the rack, "Have your way with me." The man shot her a playful wink. "I'm open to almost anything." She opened her mouth to respond when a resounding cry echoed in the small shop.

"Gome-chan!" Pale arms wrapped themselves around his host's neck as her eyes widened drastically from the surprise 'attack'. "I haven't seen you in _forever_! Hey, hey is that your not-a-cousin?" It was a young woman about a year or so younger than Kagome herself. She had long dark hair and matching colored eyes. For some reason, something about this girl's appearance reminded him of Takeshi. Okita crossed his arms over his chest and observed their interaction suspiciously.

"Katsumi-chan," The teen sighed as she gingerly attempted to pry the other's arms from her neck. Unfortunately the girl had locked them around her so tightly that they could not be removed easily. "This is Higurashi Souji and he _is_ my cousin." Or so she claimed. Really he would have preferred if she simply told everyone that he was her husband that she picked up one drunken night and decided to keep him. Alas, he was forced to concede that, in this time at least, neither himself nor Kagome were legally allowed to partake in alcohol. How unfortunate. He was certain a drunk Kagome would be an entertaining one.

Katsumi nodded in a placating manner, "Yes I know. He's your cousin only through your uncle's adoption and therefore not a blood relation. Takeshi whined to me about that much, you know. I swear he's such a baby sometimes." As if sensing his growing ire, she turned her attention towards him. "Don't mind my brother so much. He's just an ass."

The ronin quirked a brow. So that was it. Takeshi was her sibling. That explained the resemblance they shared however this one seemed far more bubbly than her male relative. A smirk pulled at his lips. This was getting interesting. "I assume he's been complaining a lot, then?"

Katsumi nodded vigorously, "Like you wouldn't _believe_! The guy just can't take a hint sometimes, you know?" She eagerly shook Kagome from within her arms. "Hey since I've got you now, let's hang out! I _never_ get to see you outside of kyudo anymore!" The younger girl pressed her cheek against his host's in a show of affection. "It'd be fun!" Suddenly she turned her attention towards him, "You don't mind if I kidnap her, right? I'll return her to you in perfect condition!"

"I'm not some toy, Mi-chan!" Kagome fussed, finally breaking free of Katsumi's vice-like hold. Her brows furrowed as she pressed her lips into a disapproving line.

"You finally said it!" The other girl cheered and bounced from the back of her heel to the front of her foot. "That's the first time I got you to call me Mi-chan!" She nodded her head up and down rapidly in satisfaction. Just as swiftly as she started, the teen turned towards him once more. "So what do you say? Feel like loaning me out your girlfriend for a little while? I'll be nice to her, I promise!"

His host slapped a hand over her forehead and heaved a heavy sigh through her lips. Okita smirked as he glanced between the two. He suddenly had an idea of how to make this day even more interesting. Without a word he slipped one arm around Kagome's waist and the other across her front, pulling her back into his chest once more. He felt her hands instinctively come up to grasp at his sleeves.

"No can do. I kidnapped her first." To make his words seem even more scandalous, he dipped his head and nipped at the lobe of her ear.

"Souji!" Kagome's voice came out in a harsh whisper; reprimanding him for the public display of affection. Souta, who'd been busying himself by pouring over the array of sarcastically imprinted trinkets, glanced in their direction.

"Oh so you _are_ finally dating!" He wrapped his hands behind his head and laughed. "I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Her face darkened as she pinned her brother with a dark glare, "You stay out of this!" The child merely grinned widely at her reaction.

Katsumi tapped her chin as she looked between them.

"I don't like that look Mi-chan…" The woman in his arms sighed as her shoulders sagged slightly within his grip. They both knew that it'd be fruitless of her to try to escape him now. He'd made it abundantly clear that once he grabbed onto her then he wasn't going to let go. This wouldn't be any different.

"What _are_ you two anyways? I mean you're not blood related but there's definitely _something_ going on…" Katsumi stepped a bit closer to them and peered up at Kagome's reddened expression. "I don't think I've ever seen you get so flustered around a guy before. It's kind of cute. Now I wanna steal you even more."

Okita's arms tightened ever so slightly as a grin spread across his face, "You can't tell anyone else but," He swiveled he his head from one side to the other—making a show of looking around to ensure no one was listening. During that process he flashed Souta a mischievous grin. The boy returned it with one of his own and eagerly waited to see what excuse his 'big brother' was about to pull. "We're eloping after graduation. You see; my tou-san and her mother never really got along all that well. So when his adoption was finalized by her grandfather and he'd had me, there were strict rules that we couldn't see one another except at family functions." The ronin allowed his expression to darken with longing as he pressed his face into the space behind Kagome's ear. Her body warmed against his touch from the fierce blush that he knew was spreading across her face. "Still we couldn't deny what we felt. So we've been keeping our relationship a secret for a while now. Only Souta knows that we plan on eloping once she graduates. However if her mom ever found out she'd skin me alive before shipping me back to tou-san's." He placed a gentle kiss over her brow. "I don't think I could live with that."

A smile suddenly stretched across the other girl's lips, "Oh I see. No wonder she got so mean with Takeshi." She enthusiastically clapped her hands over her cheeks. Her onyx eyes roved over the image that the two of them made and smiled brightly, "Yup. You two would make some cute babies." She nodded her head twice as a sly look crossed her expression. "Maybe you should start working on that after graduation. Even if she'd be pissed at first, I'm sure your mom would probably _love_ being a grandma. Especially with how cute you guys' babies would be!"

"Mi-chan! It's too early to think about something like that!" The young woman flustered from beneath his arms.

Okita released Kagome of his own accord and allowed her to settle the issue he'd just created with her friend. Souta, who'd been silent throughout the duration of the joke, was quietly laughing into his hand.

"Oh but you didn't _deny_ that you're in a relationship."

His ears perked up at that. It was true though. Kagome didn't correct her friend on exact nature of their relationship. She could've just as easily shut him down and informed her of the fact that he was simply some bum living off their dime until his sick ass could get fully healed. But she didn't do that. She only corrected her on the issue that it was _too soon_ to have children. The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his smirk widened. This just got a lot more interesting.

"I'm going to be borrowing her for a bit, Higurashi-san!" Katsumi grabbed at his host's wrists and began dragging her off to an unknown location. "I'll bring her back to you, don't worry! First we have to have a heart-to-heart. You can smother her in affection _after_ I'm done! Let's go Gome-chan!" Before he had a chance to argue, both of the girls were gone—leaving only a trail of figurative dust where they once were.

Souta quickly piped up, "Nee-chan's gonna murder you in your sleep with a rusted spoon." Somehow he could picture that. Especially given the fact that she actually _would_ be sleeping in his bed for a second night in a row. The child grasped onto his sleeve as he grinned up at him, "Come on, let's go check out some of the other stores. Mi-chan will probably drag nee-chan around the whole city before they come back home tonight." A thought came to the boy's mind as he began pulling them out of the shop. "Just as a warning though, Mi-chan can be a bit of a _bad_ influence. You'll have to watch your back carefully tonight. Especially after that stunt you pulled."

Okita smirked, "I think I can handle that." He was confident in his abilities to handle a furious Kagome. After all, even when she was angry with him she rarely did anything more than give him a verbal lashing. She was much too kind and sweet to follow through with too many of her threatened punishments. Her mother on the other hand…. He shivered slightly. He just _hoped_ that woman would never find out what transpired today. She'd tear his hide from his body, turn it inside out and then put it proudly on display on the shrine's doorstep. That woman was mighty scary…

The rest of the day had gone off without a hitch. Katsumi had, as expected, taken Kagome for the length of time they'd spent wandering around town. She didn't even arrive home until a few hours past dark—a little worse for wear and a glint of determination in her azure eyes. The ronin felt himself become on edge. Somehow he disliked the look in her gaze. It were as if she were planning something quite vicious to get back at him.

The ronin leaned back upon his mattress as he flipped through a handful of the stations on his television. Kagome had already dressed down into a simple pair of loose night pants and thin-strapped tank. She sat next to him upon his bed and crossed her legs over one another. Emerald eyes glanced over at the subtle movement. It was a shame he couldn't convince her to wear his shirt again. She became bound and determined not to let him ruffle her like he had been for the past few weeks. Thus she turned down his suggestion and immediately set to work on reading one of her textbooks. The object was splayed across her lap as she read over the text with furrowed brows and a sharp look upon her face.

"Did that book piss you off or something?" The ronin teased as he shut the television off in favor of hovering over his companion's shoulder. The man sat up and rested his face next to her neck. He lazily dropped one of his arms around her other shoulder and peered down at the book in her lap. They were pretty advanced mathematic concepts that he hadn't seen before. The only person from the Shinsengumi who might have had a chance at understanding these equations would probably have to be Sanan. The man was a genius in the worst possible way.

Okita trailed the tips of his fingers from the edge of her shoulder up her neck and to the familiar spot behind her ear. Instead of the usual blush that he was expecting, Kagome merely closed her book and turned to face him fully. Without a word the woman leaned her face down until he felt the heat of her breath run across the skin of his own neck. This was new. Could this perhaps be a result of whatever 'talk' Katsumi had given his host earlier? Somehow he was both curious and suspicious of this turnabout in behavior.

"Hey Souji," Kagome's voice was soft as she moved her hands to splay them across his chest in what could only be described as a sensual manner.

"Master, remember?" He corrected her once more. It seemed that she'd made a habit of 'forgetting' about their little bet. She was always calling him by his name rather than the title. A slight smirk pulled at his lips. He would just have to do something about that, now wouldn't he?

"… _Master_ ," The tone she used was not one that he was used to. It was deep and almost sultry. A wave of foreboding flushed through his system. As much as he loved where this was going a small part of him, the part that was born from his instincts as a warrior, warned him that his typically shy host was planning something devious. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided something. Something really important." He felt her eyes close as she buried herself deeper within the warmth of his embrace. This was wrong. Everything about this was _wrong_. He needed to stop this before she pounced. He could just sense the predatory intent pouring off of his companion's tiny shoulders. What exactly could she be planning?

"I want to learn more about you, _master_." The sensation of teeth gently grazing his skin brought the man to a standstill. Did she just…? Oh hell, he was in trouble. "…Perhaps," Her lips trailed a heated line from his collarbone up his neck. "… like this…" It was then that she struck. Her hands moved faster than his own. Like the flash of lightening, they were at his sides, his neck and back down to his ribs—pointedly chasing after every single part of his body that was sensitive. How did she know?!

"Gah!" Okita writhed and attempted to grab hold of her hands to stop the onset of tickling that she'd started. There was one thing that the ronin had kept secret from all of the other captains. Despite his bravado and strong words about violence and death, he possessed an exceptionally sensitive body. All it took was a simple touch to set him on edge. It was merely his own self control that often kept him from being exposed. However in this situation her bold antics combined with the surprise attack had left him unable to properly guard against her. She'd somehow acquired the secret to his weakness and was now exploiting it to her heart's content.

Sensing that he was about to get the upper-hand, Kagome locked her legs around his own and purposely tangled them together—making it nearly impossible for him to slip away from her deft fingers. Shit, he was doomed! The man twisted and turned, taking care not to harm her in his struggles. After what seemed like hours (though it was probably only a matter of seconds), the young woman slipped up. She brought her hands a little too close to his and he went on the counter attack. His palms wrapped around her wrists as he rolled them over; using his own body weight to pin her to his bed.

"You…" He panted between heavy breaths, "are _evil_. I swear you take after your mother that way." Okita refused to let go as her legs began to kick and squirm from under him. He rested his head against her collarbone as he released a sigh through his lips, "Souta was right. Katsumi _is_ a bad influence on you." The man brought his head up just high enough to flash the woman beneath him with a half-hearted glare. "That was devious and you know it."

Kagome shook her head and laughed, "You're just upset because I _finally_ got one over on you." A light blush went across her cheeks as she turned her head the other direction. "Besides, she was the one that told me to do that… that… _thing_. She said that it'd distract you enough to get a hit in and she was right." The teen looked back at him with a glint of victory shining in her eyes. "I think I'll have to use it next time you want to try to force me to call you 'master'."

Okita's expression soured, "That was dirty."

"So is what you did earlier, so I'd say we're even." There was a brief second where their rather compromising position seemed to dawn on the both of them. He still had her wrists held firmly in his hands as her legs brushed sensually against his own. With them like this, he could feel the hourglass of her figure push against his body. If this kept up then he knew that he'd do something that the both of them would regret. The man shifted to move off of her when her legs locked themselves around the back of his calves—preventing him from moving.

It was in that moment that her head snapped up and a strange emotion flickered across her expression. He observed a mixture of curiosity, embarrassment and something _heated_ flash in a rapid sequence. Eventually her eyes settled upon his lips once more. The ronin smiled down at her. So that was it. Even if this position was a bit too much for her to handle, she still wanted to experience more. Either in part of her eagerness or a result of the rush of adrenaline from their skirmish, she didn't hesitate. Her mouth quickly moved upwards to meet his in an experimental kiss. He pressed against her more firmly as he pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips for the second time. She didn't flounder or remain still as she'd done earlier. Instead the young woman took an active role in this small act of passion and joined him in discovering each other on such an intimate level.

His tongue brushed across hers as the barest hint of a moan escaped her lips. A heat went through him at the reaction. Despite his best efforts he couldn't deny the sense of possessiveness that washed through his system. He'd done that. Not Takeshi. Not anyone else. He was the only person she'd ever shown this side of herself to. She trusted him and that meant more to him than any words could ever explain. The man released her hands as they moved up the line of his arms and began to gently work their way through the strands of his untied hair. Okita pressed into her further, pushing his tongue deeper within her mouth. He wanted this. He wanted all that this moment could give. He didn't desire for this relationship to simply become a memory in the past. But could he call it love? It didn't seem quite right. Perhaps it was because he had little to no experience with the emotion prior to this. The only thing closest to it was the familial bond he'd had with Kondou and that certainly wasn't the same thing.

Kagome relaxed beneath his weight as he continued to inflict upon her the brunt of his passion. Could do this to her? Could he really push so far and give so little in return? He'd have to go back to his era. He couldn't remain here. That was a given. The two briefly parted as her chest began to heave from the lack of oxygen. Emerald eyes bored into azure. He was selfish. He wanted her with him. He wanted to take her to the other side—to keep her beside him. Then the memories of scarlet, the scent of death and the resounding echo of gunfire came to the front of his mind. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't let himself be that person.

Okita braced himself on his forearms, providing the young woman just enough space to sit up on hers. Kagome shifted on the bed as her hands moved his shoulders.

"Hey Souji," Her voice was timid, as he'd expected it to be. She really needed to work on that shyness of hers. Then again he supposed that, that was part of the charm that drew him to her in the first place. A small smile pulled at his lips. He really was selfish, wasn't he? The man rolled to his side and quietly pulled her to him. She pillowed her head against his shoulder as she curled into his side. "What are we?"

The man froze. He honestly didn't have an answer to that. In fact he didn't even know himself. He lifted his hand and began to rub soothing circles into the space behind her ear once more.

"I don't know." Okita was not the type to lie. Tease and bully, sure. But not lie. She nodded against him once.

"Then," Her fingers curled into the cloth of his shirt, "What do you want this to be?"

He gave a small snort of laughter, "Interrogating me? That's not very nice you know." She pressed her lips into a thin line as her brows knitted together in frustration. He'd avoided the topic and she knew it. Kagome wasn't so naïve to not realize when he was trying to divert a conversation. Just like her mother, she was as sharp as a tack.

"The well," She buried herself deeper into his arms, "I've been trying to work with it for a while now. Usually when you're asleep." He felt his own brows furrow as he shot a disapproving glance down at her. However before he could voice his concerns she continued. "There were a few fluctuations but nothing significant. The only time it responds is when the jewel is present. I…" She stopped for a second before sucking a breath between her lips. "I don't think it'll let you through on your own. It'll probably require you to use the jewel and only a priestess like myself or youkai can access its power."

His eyes shot open. Did that mean…? In order to return to his home would he _have_ to take her from here? A mixed range of concern and, shamefully, possessiveness went through him again. He couldn't do that. He couldn't steal her from this home, this family. This place was where she belonged. She didn't need to bear witness to the violence and brutality of his time period. He couldn't allow that.

"No." His voice was firm. He shook his head as she snapped up to pin him with a shocked stare. "It's not time yet anyways. We can't say anything for certain until I'm healed, right?" It was merely words to reassure her. Both he and Kagome knew that much. Still, he didn't want her to think that she _had_ to sacrifice herself, her future, to send him back home. His sense of honor wouldn't allow it. "Let's just focus on that for now. We'll deal with that pain in the ass well when the time comes." A smirk tugged at his lips. "Worse case scenario I'll just jump into it until it decides to open up. Think using my daishou would work?"

This time she laughed, "It's a well not an _enemy_!"

"I beg to differ." The man countered lightly.

The two curled into one another as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This wouldn't last forever. Even Kagome was aware of that much. Whatever this relationship had become he didn't want it to end in pain or suffering. It was a selfish wish, but he only wanted to keep her by his side. It was her kindness that made him want to stay. It was her determination that sparked his respect. It was also the warmth of her touch that stilled him from walking away. Okita closed his eyes as he buried his nose into her hair. He couldn't call this love. If he did, then he knew that the path they'd find themselves on would only result in her pain. He wouldn't allow that. Not ever. Thoughts slowly ceased as his mind slipped into the cradle of slumber. No matter what happened, he'd stand firm on this one line. Neither of them could afford the price they'd pay otherwise.

 **A/n** : Sooo yeahh, I may or may not have been a bit tipsy when writing the first section of this chapter. XD Plus you guys have the awesome LovelyPolkaDots to thank for giving me the idea as well. Bahahah yeah so what'd you think? I initially wanted this chapter to focus more on his relationship with Souta and Kagome's mother buutttt that didn't quite happen. XD I swear I need a "Do not feed wild characters! They'll run away!" sign taped to my computer or something. At the very least we've got some groundwork on their relationship covered and if all goes well we'll be able to see more of the tension building between the family members as the time to leave draws near. Hope you guys are ready for it. It's gonna be a heck of a ride. ;)


	9. Talking Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Prayer in C (Robin Schulz Remix) by Lilly Wood & The Prick

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Nine** : Talking Hearts

Okita woke first to the sound of Kagome's alarm going off on her phone. With measured movements, he reached over her sleeping form and slid the dial across the screen of the device. It ceased its high pitched screeches but the damage to his mood was done. This would be the last morning he'd wake to her in his bed. The man's expression darkened slightly. Her floors were likely dried out by now and therefore she would no longer have a reason to stay in his room, or his arms for that matter. Her mother would catch them quite quickly if he even remotely attempted to convince Kagome to continue sleeping next to him. As her parent, he doubted that she'd be accepting of the semi-sexual direction their relationship had taken recently. He leaned on his forearm over her body. He pressed his forehead against the side of her face; briefly enjoying the way the heat that rolled off of her tiny frame began to warm his own. In this moment, he wanted her bare body beneath his with their hands clamped together and a shared sensation of pleasure running its course through their system. Okita knew that these thoughts were based off of more than just simple lust.

The itch to derive his own pleasure was at a minimum. He couldn't care less about finding his own release through the use of her body. What he was more interested in was all the different ways he could make her cry his name. He wanted to see her expression twist and contort in the throws of passion. He wanted to experience all the ways he could make her toes curl; to taste every part of her flesh and learn all the things he could do to make her crave _more_ of what he had to offer. He wanted her addicted to his touch. A great deal of these desires he knew were driven by the primitive emotion of possessiveness. It was always there and the ronin could feel its claws dragging sharp lines down his back—mimicking what he imagined would be the feeling of Kagome's delicate nails upon his flesh. He wanted her for more than just a single night. He wanted her in his bed every night. But he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. To keep her by his side forever would mean ripping her away from everything she'd ever known—to tear apart the very fabric of her family and shred the last bit of unity that remained beneath the roof of this shrine.

He would not allow his own sense of selfishness to get in the way. Kagome deserved more from him than what he was currently offering her. So what could he do then? What could he possible attain in this era that she wasn't already capable of doing herself? This was virtually a foreign land to him with rules that he didn't understand and road blocks that were insurmountable for a man such as himself. He had no past here. He had no family outside of this shrine. He had no future in this realm. The only thing he had was Kagome herself and even that wouldn't be permanent. He'd have to leave her once his body healed. He couldn't take her.

Said woman rolled to her back as her hair fanned out across his pillow. Her lips were still partially swollen from the previous night. Her chest heaved evenly with each breath she took as a soft moan fell sensually from her mouth. He felt his body respond immediately to the image she made as she lied partly under him. His hands clenched into tight fists as he fought to hold himself back. He couldn't push this limit. He couldn't break that precious trust she had in him. She needed _more_ from him than what he could currently give. For that reason alone he'd fight against his own desires. For she certainly would never state her own needs or desires out loud—she'd suffer silently until she'd shut down completely. He wouldn't allow that. Carefully adjusting his weight, Okita leaned down and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

"Time to wake up." He whispered, a small smile beginning to spread across his lips. She moaned a second time before turning her head closer towards his. A soft sigh tumbled from her lips as her expression relaxed. The ronin fought back a laugh. She was rather cute in the mornings. Then again that just seemed to be a part of what made her, well _her_. "Come on, time to get up. Or would you rather stay in bed with me today?" To tease her, he took the lobe of her ear between his teeth and gave it a gentle nip. This time Kagome's brows knitted together as she began to mumble incoherently.

"…. Don't wanna… too warm…" She rolled to her side and wrapped an arm around his ribs and a leg over his waist. "Stop moving, stupid blanket."

That time he did laugh—quite loudly too. She was completely out of it. In fact he was certain that she'd be mortified at what she'd just done, and said for that matter, if she found out. As tempted as he was to leave her be and fall back to sleep beside her, Okita knew that it'd only be a matter of time before her mother would traverse up the stairs to rouse her daughter from this near comatose-like slumber. She had school today and therefore needed to be leaving within the hour. With a great deal of reluctance, he sat up and pulled the covers from her. The reaction was instantaneous. Kagome rolled closer to him; curling into a tiny ball and seeking the warmth that his body could provide.

The man reached up a brushed a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. The young woman sighed once more before her eyes began to flutter open. Ah, so she was starting to rouse already. He had figured that he'd have to do something more drastic to wake her completely. The last thing either of them needed was for her mother to walk in on them in such a state. As far as he knew, the woman was completely unaware of _what_ exactly transpired in his bed these past two nights. She merely just had her suspicions. Not that he'd confirm or deny anything directly anyways. He was prepared to suffer the worst kind of torture in order to take _that_ bit of information to his grave.

Kagome sat up fully, her eyes blinking lazing as she stretched her arms high up in the air. The movement caused her back to arch sensually as she gave him an unintentionally good view of the outline of her breasts. He'd learned the previous night that his host preferred to sleep without the upper under-garment she called a 'bra' for support. When he casually asked, she claimed that it was because wearing that particular article of clothing caused them a great deal of irritation during the night. Thus she often chose to go without it. The resulting image left Okita struggling against the now familiar wave of desire that flushed through his system.

Emerald eyes roved from the slender line of her collarbone, over the swell of her breasts before finally stopping at the hourglass of her hips. He wanted her under him. He wanted to feel the softness of her flesh beneath his touch. He wanted to hear her demure, sultry moans to the sound of his name. He wanted her to _want_ him. The ronin shook his head as he tried to clear the thoughts from his mind. Perhaps it would be better if she returned to her room from here on out—if this kept up then he wasn't certain just how long his own sense of self-control would last.

"Morning…" The young woman greeted him groggily. She rubbed the back of her hands over her eyes, as if trying to wipe the sleep away. "What time is it?"

Okita wrapped his arms around her waist and swiftly pulled her tiny frame to his much larger one. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck as he closed his eyes. The scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rain water filled his senses once more. It worked a soothing effect over his frayed nerves. Warmth. Kindness. These were the things he found himself craving from her the most. His fingers curled into the fabric of her tank as thoughts of his impending departure returned. There were three more months before his regiment would be complete. That was three months to decide what they would do with the well. Three months to figure out where their relationship was going and where they wanted to take it. His brows furrowed. He'd always placed his own needs above every else's. The only person who'd ever managed to make him care before this was Kondou. This emotion, this absolute _need_ was something completely foreign to him. He needed Kagome with him. Yet he didn't want her to resent him. He needed her to _choose_ him but in doing so he'd force her to tear away the connection that tied the both of them to her family. Why was this so damn hard? Why couldn't he have just kept his fucking distance? Most of all, why couldn't he pull away?

"Time for you to get ready." The man breathed into her velvety flesh. A small smile spread across his lips as she leaned into his embrace. She tilted her head and pressed her temple against his cheek.

"Souji," Her voice was gentle and full of concern. He felt the palm of her hand move to cradle his face within its warmth. He turned his head and traced the line of her palm to her middle finger with the barest touch of his lips. She continued, "Are you alright? You're shaking." Was he? He hadn't even noticed. At this point he no longer knew if his body was trembling from the amount of restraint he'd put himself under or if the need to experience physical pleasure had become so severe. Either way, he needed to reign himself in. He was a warrior, not some hormonal teenager.

"I'm fine," The man responded calmly. He brought his mouth back to her neck and began to lightly press his lips against the skin—creating a trail up to the space behind her ear. She bit her lip at the action and subconsciously titled her head to provide him with better access. It took every ounce of control for Okita not to simply brush his hands across the straps of her tank and push the form-fitting cloth down and leave her shoulders bared before him. Instead he adjusted his arms so that he held one around her waist and silently shifted the other to grasp gently at her chin. He coaxed the young woman to lean further over so that he would have full access to every part of her neck. She obliged without complaint, a soft blush already darkening her cheeks.

The ronin started with the point of her shoulder, pressing a feathery kiss to the small upward tip of the bone beneath her skin. Without lifting his mouth completely, he trailed a heated line to the junction of her shoulder and neck. He pressed a slightly firmer kiss there, enjoying her sharp intake of air as she leaned further into his body. A small smirk threatened to split across his expression but he held back. The man opened his mouth slightly and released a breath of warm air, tracing his nose from her neck to the space behind her ear. She bit her lip as her body began to tremble within his grasp. So Kagome was also just as easily affected by his touch as he was by hers. His fingers curled tighter against her side. He leaned forward slightly and took the lobe of her ear between his teeth in a gentle bite.

"Souji…" It was a moan and his body immediately responded to the demure call of his name. Lost in the moment, he felt his control slip even further. The ronin flicked his tongue out against the outer shell of her ear. She bit her lip even harder to stifle a gasp. However he wouldn't allow it. Quicker than what her reflexes could counter against, he'd brought her chin back up and had slanted his lips over hers in a forceful kiss. It wasn't the shy exploration of their first or the eager discovery of their fourth. Rather this one was both fast and carnal in nature—an act that belied the dark desires that lied beneath his façade of self-restraint.

Okita knew that he was selfish. Most days he was even childish. He wasn't a man that an innocent girl should be getting mixed up with—especially one from such a peaceful time. Yet, he pressed his mouth against hers more firmly as he pushed his tongue beyond the line of her lips once more, he _needed_ her. She responded to his advances just as eagerly. She met his invasion with the same amount of passion, battling with him for dominance.

The ronin broke the kiss momentarily as he shifted his arms and quickly turned her so that she'd face him directly. With a not-so-gentle tug, he'd pulled her until her chest was flush against his own. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist as he slammed his mouth against hers once more. He could practically feel her body heat pouring off of her in waves. Her hourglass fitted to his larger form easily as he held her closer to himself. He wanted this moment to last. The man felt her hands grasp at the bottom of his shirt as if she were about to pull it from his body, while he pushed one of his own hands just beneath the fabric at her waist. The heat of her flesh burned beneath his touch. The tips of his fingers traced the line of her curves; stopping only the moment he'd reached her ribs. The shirt she wore slowly pushed upwards from the force of his touch—revealing her stomach to his eager eyes and hands. The urge to pull the cloth from her body entirely and push her upon her back became overwhelming. He had to stop soon. Where this was going… there'd be no turning back. He would ruin her.

"Kagome!" They swiftly broke apart as her mother called up the stairs. "You're going to be late!" This time he found himself panting along with her. His eyes grew heavy as he took in her countenance. His host's lips had become even more swollen with a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. He dipped his head and softly took her bottom lip between his teeth—nibbling on the petal-like flesh. She pushed at his shoulders slightly as to give herself enough space to regain her breath. Okita reluctantly obliged. A heavy blush went across her nose as she began to roll down the hem of her shirt—clearly unaware that he'd managed to take it up so far. She shot him a shy glance then sucked a breath between her teeth.

The teen took a second to gather her bearings before calling out to her mother, "… I'll be down in a minute!" They listened closely as the sound of the older woman's footsteps padded away from the stairs and back towards the kitchen.

Once certain that she was gone, Okita turned his attention to the woman before him. His gaze softened as he took her hands between his own. "You asked me what I wanted us to be." His fingers curled over hers loosely. "The real question here is what is that _you_ want?" The man rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her. "If you want this, then you have to tell me. We can figure the rest out later." It was true as well. They had three months. Even if it was short, he wanted to make it count.

"I…" Her tongue flicked out and wet her lips nervously. Azure eyes widened as a blush went across the bridge of her nose. He gave a small laugh at that. She really was adorable in her own way. His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. "… I haven't decided yet." He could see the sincere truth in her eyes. A struggle conflicted violently with those azure depths and he knew that Kagome was just as confused and concerned about their situation as he was. The ronin leaned down and pressed a small, gentle kiss to her lips. He wouldn't push her. What happened this morning had been a result of his own impatience and desperation. He couldn't allow it to occur again—at least not like this. He needed _her_ to make that move. After all, it'd be her livelihood on the line, not his.

"Go get ready, before your mother decides to skin me alive for making you late." He laughed heartily as she tumbled off the bed. The sheets twisted around her legs and ankles as she attempted to untangle herself from his covers.

"Looks like it's more than just _you_ trying to hold me back." The teen's expression soured slightly as she kicked at the sheets to no avail. The cloth wrapped even tighter around her legs as she began to stumble-hop across his room. "Screw this." His laughter grew even louder at the image. No matter what, Okita knew that he'd never forget this. It was too damn funny!

The rest of the morning had gone as expected. Souta chatted away happily at the table while Kagome moderated between giving him half hearted answers and brushing her hand against his every now and then. Mrs. Higurashi however…. his eyes roved to the older woman seated directly across from him. She hadn't spoken to him much as of late, yet he could just _feel_ a killer's intent pouring off of her. This wasn't going to be a good day for him if he couldn't invent an excuse to escape the house. Kagome and Souta said their goodbyes as they began to leave for the day. However the boy snatched him by his sleeve and swiftly pulled his head down so that he could whisper to him.

"Hey nii-san, you should probably pick nee-chan up from school today. If you're serious about dating her then you've gotta show up there at least once." The child tugged at his sleeve even more rapidly. "We've only got this week and next before she graduates. Guys get desperate…" And didn't he know that one. He'd nearly allowed his own sense of desperation to cloud his judgment. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before sending the boy off on his way. Desperate, huh? Would that also include Takeshi? His brows furrowed slightly. Kagome hadn't mentioned much about her short-lived relationship with the male. Only that she'd gone on two dates with him before calling it quits. Of course she also stated that it was his possessiveness that turned her off from him as a potential suitor. A light smirk pulled at his lips. If only she knew. Before the man could ponder more on the subject, he found Kagome's mother waving him over.

"Souji," The older woman began as she pushed a cup of freshly brewed tea into his hands, "Would you mind having a talk with me?" Now Okita had always been a cagey child in his youth. He'd been difficult at the best of times and even harder to handle at his worst. Because of that he grew quite familiar with the sensation of his stomach dropping with the threat of an upcoming punishment. The ronin felt faintly surprised at the strength of that nostalgic feeling's return. He almost felt as if he were a wily boy again… and not in a good way either.

"Actually…." He tried to deflect the conversation but she shook her head vigorously.

"Sorry but I _need_ to talk to you. It's important." The way her lips thinned and brows furrowed alluded to the severity of the issue at hand. He also knew what it was she wanted to talk to him about. He just didn't know how he'd go about answering the questions he knew she'd ask just yet. Mostly because he hadn't found his own answers to them. He sighed through his lips before nodding in defeat. It wasn't like he had anything else planned today anyways. Always the bum, never the bread winner. At least in this era anyways. He felt so damn _useless_.

The pair chose to sit at the table with Mrs. Higurashi in the seat directly across from him. She drew an age-withered finger around the lip of her cup thoughtlessly as she pinned him with a stare that was a mixture between determination and concern. Okita brought his own cup to his lips and silently sipped at the tea inside of it. This was going to be a long talk so he might as well get comfortable.

"First of all, I want to thank you for what you've done so far." The other woman's voice was soft as a kind smile spread across her lips. His brows immediately quirked upwards at the statement. What? Him? What'd _he_ do? Outside of kidnapping her daughter from her bedroom twice in a row and contemplating stealing her away to his era without her mother's permission… Damn he really did sound like some sort of fiend when he thought about it that way.

"I'm sure you've noticed it by now but my daughter has something of an aversion towards men. Well at least certain types of men." She corrected herself as she thought over her words carefully. The ronin nodded once more. That was true enough. She hardly ever let her guard down around Takeshi and he'd only heard a snippet of the horror stories her friends had told him in regards to her behavior towards other men. Given that much, he was surprised she allowed him to do as much with her as she did. A minor flush of pride went through him at the thought but he quickly subdued it. Now wasn't the time.

"You're the first person she's ever really let get close to her since she went down that well." The melancholic expression that she'd worn back in the well house all that time ago returned in full force. Azure eyes turned downwards to stare listlessly into the swirling, darkly colored liquid of the tea. "Did you know that my daughter used to be quite energetic as a child?" A small laugh escaped her lips as the skin around her eyes crinkled in delight at the memory. "She used to ride around her father's shoulders and beg him to 'make her fly'. She loved him so much. To be honest I felt a little jealous at the time. I had no idea how my husband managed it. He was practically a child himself."

They both knew that she was virtually rambling now but he remained silent—partly curious about Kagome's past and partly concerned at how their situation had changed. The only thing he knew was that a good portion of this family had already passed on. A small shrine had been erected in a room just out of viewing distance of the foyer. Pictures of two middle aged men that looked similar in appearance, a kind-looking woman and a jovial older man dotted the memorial along with the occasional incense stick. He felt his heart sink. Could he really take Kagome away from them too? They'd already seemed to have lost so much.

"They were quite the pranksters, you know." Mrs. Higurashi gave him a small, genuine smile. "Not all that unlike yourself. Perhaps that's why my daughter became so taken with you." Suddenly he shifted as an awkward feeling settled in his gut. Her dad? He doubted she was thinking about her _father_ during those heated moments of passion they'd had earlier. Or at least he _hoped_ she didn't. Now he was feeling a bit unsettled by this whole conversation. As if sensing his discomfort, the woman across from him began to clarify her statement. "It's not really like that. Honestly I think it's just because you're so kind to her. She's not used to men using manners or for asking permission to do things." Her brow furrowed again.

"Kagome's had a bit of a bad streak when it comes to that sort of thing. The world across the well only made that worse for her." She placed her elbow upon the table and rested her chin against the back of her hand. "It's not my place to speak much about the trials she went through over there. Mostly because I don't even know much about it myself." She used her free hand to take a sip from her own cup of tea. "That place…" The woman hesitated, "It _changed_ her."

That concern he felt when he first laid eyes upon his host's scar returned ten fold. He was right. Kagome _had_ just been a normal girl before she'd been dragged to the other side to fight the gods only know what. A fucking centipede ripped a jewel from her side at the very start of that 'journey'. Who knows what other kinds of terrors she had to face down during that time. He felt his own brows knit together sharply. He couldn't bring her back to the battlefield. He wouldn't allow it.

"She didn't tell us much about the things that would happen over there. Just that as time went on she'd made a few allies and comrades in battle." Azure eyes darkened with melancholy as she glanced towards the Goshinboku, visible only through a window adjacent to the kitchen. "There was only one time that I'd heard her reference anyone as a friend over there. It was a woman that she claimed to be teaching her how to fight. Then, one day she just stopped mentioning her altogether." She took another sip. "I don't think she felt that she could rely on a lot of people back then. Especially after she ceased speaking of her friend, she began to withdraw into herself and refused to let anyone know if she was ill, hurting or in pain."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily, "You've probably already noticed that much at least." He nodded vigorously as he waited for her to continue on with the discussion. "Most times she wouldn't even tell me if she was bleeding from an injury. I'd only find out after collecting the trash and there'd be whole rolls of bloodied bandages. Looking back, I always have to ask, how did I _miss_ it? There was so much, there had to have been _some_ sign." Her voice cracked as she pressed her forehead against the back of her hand—hiding her face from view.

He wanted to say something but nothing even remotely appropriate came to mind. What was he supposed to do? Tell her he was sorry? For what? He wasn't around then. He couldn't have done anything even if he wanted to. Which he did. He _really_ wished he did. Bloodied bandages. Violent scars. What kind of hell had that woman put herself through? His own sense of respect for his host rose at the revelation. Despite this discovery, Kagome still had the strength to smile and enjoy her life—she wasn't letting herself be hindered by this past. His main regret was that he hadn't arrived in this era sooner.

Mrs. Higurashi sucked a breath between her lips, "I guess no matter how much you want to, there's no way to change the past." An awkward silence fell between the two of them. The air conditioning kicked on somewhere in the background as a loud, mechanical sound filled the otherwise empty space between them with its noise. "The thing that I'm trying to get to is that Kagome, well, she's not very _good_ about stating what she needs. It's almost as if she feels ashamed if she can't do something herself the first time. She tries so hard to be independent but I know that those adventures have been eating away at her."

She glanced in his direction, a severe expression crossing her countenance, "Souji, I've spoken in length with Kagome about what will happen once you've healed. She's fairly convinced that the well will not permit you to travel back on your own. At this point I think she's decided to return with you of her own accord." The older woman quietly pushed her cup of tea away as a sharpness returned to her eyes. It was reminiscent of the disapproving glare Hijikata would give him when he'd done something to pester him. The look was almost like a parent who was about to give him a severe scolding. He felt his stomach drop even further. This was exactly what he'd feared would happen. "I need to know what you plan to do after you return. I cannot allow my daughter to pass through to the other side otherwise."

Her eyes narrowed as she threaded her fingers together tightly. "You said that you'd return to the Shinsengumi but would they accept her? Being a woman I'm certain that there are things that she would not be permitted to do." He shifted as he began to think over her question thoroughly. "Moreover what would you do if she were to return with you? Have you thought of how you would handle that situation? What of finances? Could you support her if she needed it?" This was quickly devolving into an interrogation but Okita knew that this was a necessary conversation. He _needed_ to be thinking about these things—not just because of his own selfish desire but because Kagome returning to his era was a very _real_ possibility. One that probably neither of them could stave off if she were truly so inclined to go with him. Admittedly, he felt both relieved and torn about the entire situation. How did he always get himself into these kinds of messes?

He raised his hand in a gesture of defeat, "The Shinsengumi has never allowed a woman outside of the wives of the upper leadership to live on the compound. Kagome would likely have to be relocated to one of the houses for the Aizu domain if she were to go back through to the other side." That was the honest truth. If he really wanted her beside him, then he'd either have to visit her at the Aizu compound or take her as his wife. The man bit the inside of his cheek. Wife, huh? That word struck an odd chord within him. It wasn't negative though. It was almost to the extreme opposite, but could he call it love? He glanced down into the swirling brew of his tea.

"Financially, she'd be my responsibility and therefore I would support her." But how far would that support go? It was unlikely that he'd get away with only a minor punishment for this extended absence without proper notification. A massive pay cut was looming just on the horizon if he did manage to make it back. Would his support be enough? Would he be enough? The man shook his head to wave the thoughts away.

"As it stands we don't know if Kagome leaving with me will even be a necessity." His voice dropped slightly as he spoke the words he knew to be the truth in his heart. "I'd rather see her remain in this era. My time period is not peaceful nor does it provide many opportunities for her. She'll be limited in what she can do and where she can go on her own. It's not safe." He closed his eyes as he thought over the next part carefully. "So for now I'd rather not make assumptions on this situation just yet. There's still three more months to try to reopen the well." A wry smile pulled at his lips as he looked her mother in the eyes. "I have no intentions of stealing her away like a thief, you know." Well, maybe not this morning. He was _definitely_ thinking about stealing her away then… in more ways than one too. But Mrs. Higurashi didn't need to know that. Hell he'd be happy if she _never_ knew.

Azure eyes widened in shock before a warm smile spread across her own lips, "Thank you, Souji. I don't think you realize just how much that means to our family." She swirled her index finger over the rim of her cup once more. "I guess we just got so used to her being taken from here that it's difficult to imagine any other kind of ending." Her expression darkened as she opened her mouth and closed it once; clearly thinking deeply on what she should say next. "If I mention this, you'll have to swear not to bring it up with Kagome at all. Do you understand?" The woman's voice became as sharp as a blade as her eyes cut through him. The ferocity of a grizzly protecting its cubs shined within the older woman's gaze. He nodded once, his own expression becoming clouded with a deep concern. This wasn't going to be good. He just knew it.

"The reason why I never stopped my daughter from leaving before was because we never had that choice." Her voice broke as she placed her forehead on the back of her hands. "I wasn't blind or naïve to the danger she was putting herself in. Despite her best efforts to not worry us, I knew she was getting injured… _a lot_." She paused her tone quivered from the memories of the past. "She never talked much about her time there. She didn't call anyone her friend other than a single demon slayer. Yet she had 'comrades' who were not of human blood. So why was it she was always returning home with injuries? I can't count the amount of times she'd broken an arm or rib. We eventually had to start visiting multiple doctors to avoid suspicion of abuse in our own home." Her nails suddenly dug half-moon circles into the skin of her hands. "Whatever happened on that side, whatever reason those people over there may have, I know that they failed her." The conviction in her eyes told him that she spoke nothing but the truth. His own fingers curled into his palms in tight fists. Where was she going with this?

"My daughter was only travelling consistently for a year. In that time she became withdrawn. She rarely spoke and often came back with severe wounds, broken bones and a concussion on one occasion." Her gaze narrowed into slits as she pinned him with a sharp glare. "If you take her back with you, you'll have to be prepared to face those same horrors that she did. We'll be depending you to put everything on the line to protect her since we no longer would be able to. In this era those creatures that sought to abuse the power she was born with no longer exist." A severe look crossed Mrs. Higurashi's countenance—steeply contrasting against the laugh lines and gentle smiles he knew her normally use. "That would not be the case in your time. I'm sure that many would take advantage of the violence and war to exact their retribution." She bit her lip as her brows furrowed. "Swear to me that if you take her back that you'll protect her. I will not allow my child to leave otherwise. She is my daughter and I will do what I must to keep her safe—even if it means separating her from you." It was no idle threat. He could tell that she meant every word. Still there was something he was worried about.

"Those injuries," He began quietly, slightly uncertain of how to pursue the topic. "Were they consistent with battle?" He had to know. A wave of violence along with the sickening feeling of bile rose at the back of his throat. Concussion, broken arm, broken rib, scars and wounds. That didn't sound like a fight between warriors to him. That sounded much, _much_ worse.

The Higurashi matriarch closed her eyes as she released a sigh, "I have no way of confirming it myself. Kagome doesn't speak of it either." She looked towards the Goshinboku once more as that melancholic look took over her otherwise soft features. "All I know is that whatever those people did on the other side, it changed my daughter. The only person who's been able to bring back even just a tiny bit of her self has been you, Souji." She gave him a small smile. "So for that I must thank you. I apologize if I was being too forward but my child's safety will always be my top priority." A small spark of violence quickly entered her eyes. "Just don't give me a reason to separate you two. I'm well aware of what occurred this morning and I'm not happy with you, young man."

Oh shit. He was screwed. Well, not literally, as unfortunately as that was. But still screwed all the same. The man coughed into his hand as he tried to change the subject, "Sorry, I forgot that I needed to fill out an application today." He stood abruptly and hastily attempted to make his way towards the front door. The man only stopped as his palm touched the handle. His eyes hardened momentarily as he sucked a breath between his teeth. "About our conversation, I won't mention anything to her." Okita cocked his head over his shoulder and gave the older woman a slight nod of acknowledgement. "I gave you my word and I'll stand by that. However like I said earlier it's still too soon to be making assumptions." A small smirk pulled at his lips as he tried to lighten the mood before he left. "Besides, I rather like spending time here. I might just stay a little longer yet." With that he left the shrine for his next destination: The little restaurant across from the maid café. Kagome would be pissed at him for picking that job just because it was close to her place of employment, but that was precisely _why_ he wanted to work there. He'd be able to keep an eye on her and earn his own way for once.

The man closed the door behind him as he made his way across the city. He spent a grand total of an hour and an half from the moment he left the shrine to the end of the interview. The restaurant was small but upscale. It'd been designed after a European bistro with round tables, an oak bar and warmly colored stools and walls. It had a nice feel to it overall. The interview itself had been conducted by an older male in his mid to late fifties with snow-colored hair and a deep set line for a mouth. Overall it wasn't a bad experience but not entirely enjoyable either. Okita managed to walk out of the restaurant with a promise of a phone call from the man tomorrow with an answer in regards to his application. A small smirk pulled at his lips. Now, where was her school? The ronin briefly pulled up the map on his phone that Kagome had showed him how to use.

It looked like it wasn't that far from here—a ten minute walk at the most. He shoved his hands into his pocket and made the trip silently. Despite the interview his mind continuously wandered back to what her mother had said earlier. Wounds, broken bones and a concussion. His fingers flexed from within his pockets. Those injuries combined with Kagome's particularly vicious reaction to possessive and overbearing males left a suspicion clawing at the back of his mind. She always smiled so brightly—to think that something like that might have happened to her put Okita at odds with himself. Shouldn't he have noticed? A sickening feeling rose from his gut once more. He'd keep his promise and not bring up the subject to his host but that wouldn't stop him from investigating it further. He _needed_ to know, for her sake.

The tell tale silhouette of the school loomed from atop of a hill. The street leading up to its oversized gates were lined with fully bloomed cherry blossoms. Pink petals dotted the pavement in a uneven layer of flora. It was rather beautiful. He could admit that at the very least. Other teenagers loitered around the front of the building chatting with each other in small groups. The man surveyed the open courtyard quietly as he thought over his predicament. He actually didn't know what time school officially let out for Kagome. She usually worked or spent her time with the Kyudo club so it was always an hour or more later than her usual release time. He cocked his head to the side and rubbed his chin pensively. Now that he thought about it, how _would_ he find her if she was still in class?

"Hey, you looking for somebody?" A masculine voice inquired politely. He glanced up to find a male, no more than a year or so younger than himself, dressed in a navy colored uniform and loafers. The stranger quirked his brow as he pointed towards the school. "We don't get many visitors here but if you're looking for someone specific you can always ask the front desk. They can help you out."

Okita nodded, "I appreciate it. Actually, would you happen to know where I could find Higurashi Kagome?"

The teen's brows rose nearly into his hairline, "Higurashi from 3-A? _That_ Higurashi?"

Oh right, she disliked overbearing men. With the rumors that had spread among her own friends he sincerely doubted that many males were willing to approach her at this point. The few souls brave enough were likely the types she'd be most tempted to beat into a early grave. He gave a small snort of laughter.

"Yeah, you see I was supposed to tell her something this morning before she left but I forgot. Think you can find her for me?" The ronin crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked at the bewildered male. "She can be pretty scatter-brained if I don't remind her every so often."

The student closed his mouth and gave a slight shrug, "I don't know if you're bullshitting me or not man, but you can find her out by the inner courtyard around this time. Just go through the school and make a right. It's not too far away." The moment Okita walked away the other male piped up once more. "Oh and good luck! You'll need it with that one!"

This time he did laugh. The man raised his hand and gave the teen a nonchalant wave, "Thanks!" He followed the other's instructions and pushed his way through the school—threading through the swelling crowds of students in their navy uniforms and idle chatter. He made a right turn at a split. At the far end of the corridor a wide-paned window was splayed across the majority of the wall space. Ah, so that must be the inner courtyard. His speed increased as he continued on his way. Honestly he didn't really know _what_ he wanted to say to her. The only thing he felt was the insatiable need to _see_ her given the conversation earlier. Perhaps if he just saw that she was fine then his concerns would ease. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he spotted her standing beneath a cherry tree, Takeshi's larger form clearly in front of her. Now what?

The ronin pushed open the door a little more roughly than intended as he made his way over to them. Their conversation slowly flowed over him as he entered the courtyard.

"I get it. I really do but don't you think you're being unfair?" That was Takeshi. His brows furrowed as he waited in the swell of the small crowd—each person curious to see how the confrontation would end. "You can't expect me to be okay with this. Katsumi already told me the truth."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose as she fought back a sigh, "Like I said, it's none of your business what my relationship to Souji is. You have no say in the matter. You are not my significant other and I have no intentions of being anything other than a vice captain to you." Ouch, well at least the guy had been warned well in advance. He always pushed his luck too far with his host and now it was biting him in the ass. Normally he'd smirk and enjoy the other male's torment a bit however today wasn't that day. He had other things he wanted to settle first. The young woman continued, "I don't expect you to do anything other than just accept that I'm not in a relationship with you. I never officially was and that's how it will stay. Now if you excuse me, I have things I need to do."

"You mean visit your fiancé?" His tone was sharp as his eyes narrowed into slits. "You could've at least told me the truth!"

She turned on the ball of her heel faster than he could blink. A bright rage burned furiously behind her eyes, "I _told_ you it was none of your fucking business! Don't put the blame on _me_ when _you_ were the one pushing the fucking limits of my patience this whole time!" Her voice rose several pitches as she released a string of curses. His hands curled into fists as his mouth pressed into a line. This wasn't good. He had _never_ heard Kagome use the language she was now. Takeshi must have pushed her beyond her breaking point. Instinctively his feet moved him forward as his hands left his pockets. He didn't know what to do or to say to help in this situation, but he knew that he had to do _something_.

"Is that what you thought I was? A bother?!" He yelled back, his chest bowing with frustration as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes!" The answer was quicker than either of them anticipated. However before Takeshi could react, Okita approached and silently slipped one of his arms around Kagome's front and the other about her waist. He pulled her to his chest gently as he held her loosely—giving the woman the impression that she was free to leave his grip at any moment.

"I was in the neighborhood." He softened his voice as he pressed his cheek against hers affectionately. "So I came by to pick you up. What do you say, ready to head home now?" In a normal situation he would've kissed her just to piss of Takeshi. However right now he felt that there was something more bothering her than just the male's normal antics. He didn't want to push her. Not when she was this upset. He couldn't quite put it into words but there was something clawing at him—a feeling of foreboding that he just couldn't shake.

Kagome brought her hands up to his forearm as she leaned further back in his embrace. The teen's expression relaxed somewhat as she took comfort in his surprising presence. A light smile touched his lips at that. The thought that she was drawing comfort from him like this made him content.

"Yeah, I'm ready. We'll pick Souta up on the way." Her tone was much softer this time as she took a breath to calm herself. "Let's head home." They didn't move for a long moment, both quietly basking in the mere presence of the other. It was as if being near her worked a soothing effect over his worries. He closed his eyes as a small smile spread across his lips. Then Takeshi's deceptively calm tone broke the silence that'd settled between them.

"So that's your decision?" Onyx eyes settled upon her tiny form fiercely. "Is this what _you_ want?" He spat the word as if he couldn't fathom the idea.

Her eyes sharpened as she nodded fiercely, "Yes. I _chose_ this." There was a meaning behind that word that Okita wasn't sure if he wanted to contemplate just yet. He felt her fingers curl tentatively around the sleeve of his shirt. "This is my decision." She leaned further into him as her voice grew firm. "I'm not backing out now." Silently, the ronin pinned the other man with an intense stare—daring him to make the next move.

"I understand." He turned on the ball of his heel before straightening his back. The teen paused as he thought over his next words, "I never wanted it to end this way." He cast a sideways glare in his general direction. "You hurt her and I'll fucking kill you."

Okita couldn't help the barbed remark that fell from his mouth afterwards, "You could try but I doubt you'd get very far." Takeshi didn't rise to his bait. Instead he turned his back to them completely before marching inside the building once more. Having sensed that the drama had now passed, the crowd resumed their usual chatter and splintered off. Kagome turned around in his grasp; coming face to face beneath the protective circle of his arms.

"Should I pick you up more often?" He smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Kagome didn't speak. She barely reacted other than to bury her face into the space above his heart. His brows furrowed as he tightened his arms around her. "What happened?" It'd be useless to ask 'what's wrong' as she'd deny anything being 'wrong' in the first place. It'd be easier to inquire on what exactly transpired up until his arrival. He'd be able to piece together his own answer afterwards.

"Sorry, I just got a bit stressed is all." She held him closer as he felt her burrow her face further into his chest. "Have a lot on my plate you know?" The young woman gave a small laugh as she tried to play off her problems. Okita lifted one of his hands and gently cupped her chin. With as much kindness as he could muster, he encouraged her to lift her eyes to meet his own. They were red and swollen as if she'd been crying at some point earlier in the day. Not only that but she'd gone pale. Damn it, she really was starting to get ill from the stress again, wasn't she?

"You don't have to hold back, you know. I won't judge you for it." He allowed his own smile to cross his lips. "Hell you've been taking care of my sick ass for three months now. I think the least I can do is return the favor." To emphasize his point, he pressed his lips against hers in the barest hint of a kiss. It was only meant to be a point of reassurance for her. However she threw herself into his chest and began to shake. She hid her face from any possible onlookers and shook her head.

"Sorry." She apologized once. "Sorry." She did it again.

He held her against him tightly, "What for? Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides how many times did I have a fit since you took me in?" He tucked her head under his chin affectionately, "It's okay. You don't have to hide it. Not from me." He didn't want her to either. To take on the burden of taking care of his health, of paying his bills, of finishing her school on top of all the crap Takeshi had likely been putting her through. Kagome _had_ to have been on the verge of a break down for a while now. His heart clenched guiltily in his chest. He'd been partially at fault here. So he'd do what he could to rectify the situation. Above everything else though, the very fact that she felt the _need_ to apologize for losing her temper was concerning for him. Her mother's words rang in his head. Violence and distrust. Those were the things Kagome had grown accustomed to on the other side of the well. He pulled her closer to his heart. He couldn't have that. Not after everything she'd done to help him.

Okita felt her hands tremble against his back as he heard her fight back tears. This went beyond regular stress. It was something much more deeply rooted in her psyche than that. Most likely a past trauma that had been brought up during his absence somehow. He raised one of his hands and gently moved it to massage the space behind her ear once more. He dipped his head and offered small words of comfort that he felt might help her through whatever turmoil she was facing right now. Whatever happened in the past still haunted her. She did a good job at hiding her troubles but now he knew for certain. Kagome wasn't as unaffected by the horrors of war and violence as he once thought. She was just a regular girl who'd done everything she could to move on with her life—by simply bottling it up until she couldn't handle it anymore.

The sickening feeling in his gut returned. How much _had_ this woman suffered in such a quiet silence without saying a word until she was beyond her breaking point? How much had she tried to keep fighting but found herself overwhelmed by the stress of it all? He didn't want that for her. He didn't want her to go through the terrors of war a second time. The brutality in which is era was wrought with would only agitate these issues for her. A part of him, a strong and now permanently rooted section of his heart, desired nothing more than to simply take her with him—to forgo the consequences and do only as he wished. Yet another part, the stronger half wanted only to protect her, just as her mother had requested of him. He wanted to keep her from ever experiencing those terrifying ordeals a second time.

Youkai. The Shikon. War. From the short time that he'd known her, the ronin was certain that she hadn't deserved any of that fate. She'd always been kind and gentle; giving him everything he needed at the drop of a hat without so much as a single concern in regards to her own well being. She sacrificed her health, her time and a part of her warmth for him. In return he'd stolen from her some of the most intimate acts of affection one could bestow upon another. He'd nearly led her to ruin in his moment of desperation. That one second he'd lost control of himself and allowed his selfish desires to trample over this fragile heart—it was destroying him now to see her like this. Perhaps it was time he did something to help _her_ for once and not just slake his misplaced lust on her.

It was that moment that Okita came to a stark realization. He loved this woman. As much as he denied it and tried to run from it, he knew that he could no longer turn his back on her. The way she clung to him and opened herself up to him—even if only just a bit, it made him content. He wouldn't claim that he was happy because there was nothing to celebrate in these tears. More than anything it just showed him how selfish he'd been, especially this morning. If he was to keep her by his side then he wanted her to _choose_ that path for herself. Not because of some misguided sense of duty that she had for him. He wanted her to walk beside him of her own free will. He wouldn't force her. He wouldn't steal her. He'd earn her heart the right way—by doing whatever he could to support her. It was the least he could do.

Okita pressed a kiss to the Kagome's brow as she burrowed herself in his arms. He loved her. And because he loved her he would do whatever he could to protect her. Even if it meant protecting her from himself.

"Let's go home." Those words held more weight to them than he cared to admit to. Home. Soon they'd have to decide where that would be. He just hoped that when the three months came to their proper close; she would still be by his side, just as she had been from the beginning. The man took her hand as he began to lead her back to the shrine. Her slender fingers fell between the spaces of his larger one. Somehow, having her beside him felt natural—as if she'd always been there walking in step with him. A small smile spread across his lips. Tonight he'd hold her until she was calm. Tomorrow however he'd step up as his role as a provider. He'd support her in the same way she'd done for him. It wasn't out of a sense of honor or duty this time. It was merely because he wished to. His hand curled over hers a little bit tighter. Regardless of how their future would play out he'd protect her. That was all there was to it.

 **A/n** : Soooo, what'd you guys think of that one? This is actually the first chapter that things will split between here and AO3. Thus far there's only about a one paragraph difference but if you want to see the fully explicit version then you can head over to AO3 to read the difference for yourself. Mostly I'm just trying to stay within the M Rating guideline of FFN's TOS policy. Just sucks though because I certainly had fun writing out a few points. What do you guys think? Have I tortured Okita enough? I do plan on a few surprises for the next chapter so there's that! Btw you guys are all AMAZING! Just wanted to tell you that. ;P


	10. The Path We Chose

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Rush Over Me (Feat. HALIENE) by Seven Lions X Illenium X Said the Sky

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Ten** : That Path We Chose

Kagome woke to the feeling of something warm brushing across her face. Slowly, she began to blink and awaken from her slumber. The first thing she noticed was the now familiar line of Okita's bared collarbone. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while the other was nestled just beneath the side of her face like a pillow. Her eyes trailed upwards to his peaceful expression. It'd been a few days since her breakdown at school. He'd been absolutely adamant about remaining with her during the night since then. Either because he'd grown so accustomed to having her beside him or because he was worried, she wasn't sure. To say that she was grateful to him was an understatement. A light smile touched her lips at the thought. He was the first person outside of her family to ever have cared so much about her. Lately it seemed as if he were as in-tuned to her needs as if they were his own. She brushed a few loose strands of hair from his face. Despite the sordid history she knew to be behind him in his era, Okita truly was a kind person.

The young woman shifted slightly as she attempted to sit up. Her partner's brows furrowed. The hand he had around her waist pulled her even closer to the warmth of his chest. She felt her cheeks heat but tried to ignore it. Now wasn't exactly the time for her to be getting distracted. Kagome shifted a second time; rolling away from the welcoming heat that his body provided.

"Stop moving. You've got a fever." His voice was clouded by sleep however the man beside her had cracked an emerald eye open and pinned her with an exasperated stare. "You're sick again. I'm not going to let you out of bed until it's gone." Somehow she just had a feeling that he was using it as an excuse to keep her next to him. The teen pursed her lips as she rolled on the mattress back towards him sharply. He opened both of his eyes to give her what could be called only a suspicious glare. It was clear that he knew she was about to try something but that wasn't going to stop Kagome from going through with her plans.

"Would you let me out if I kissed you?" Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best bribe she could come up with. But damn it, she wasn't very good at this kind of thing!

A snort of laughter escaped Okita's mouth. He didn't respond with his words. Instead he simply leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers softly. She fisted her hands over the soft flesh of his shoulders. He'd chosen to forgo his shirt the previous night as it needed to be washed. His excuse was that all of his clothes were in dire need of laundering and he wasn't going to stay up just for them to finish in the dryer. So he simply removed his shirt, added it into the growing pile of his modern clothes before crawling into bed next to her. Now her mother, thankfully, had no idea that he'd done such a thing. She'd long since gone to bed and it was only the two of them that were still awake by the time she'd found herself pressed against the bare flesh of his chest. Kagome was certain that her face had looked quite similar to a tomato before she'd finally fallen asleep. A sigh threatened to spill from her lips as she tried to regain control of the situation. She should've seen that one coming. It was well within this man's nature to follow up on a suggestion such as that. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

He slowly pulled back as his eyes thinned with amusement, "I think I won that round. You got any other bright ideas to convince me? I mean you could always take off your shirt but I might be _more_ inclined to keep you in bed with me then." He laughed lightly as she felt herself turn even redder at the not-so-subtle meaning of his words. Damn it, she needed ammunition against him! But what? What could she use? A thought swiftly came to mind. It'd been one of _many_ suggestions that Katsumi had given her. She'd been too embarrassed to do it last time but perhaps now it would work to her advantage.

"Souji," Kagome purposely dropped her tone into something she hoped would be sensual. She felt his fingers flex into the cloth of her tank—his gaze immediately falling back down to her lips. An odd look entered the man's eyes but she pressed forward with her plan. Just a little push would be all it would take. "Won't you please? I'd like to shower…" She shot a heated glance his way before timidly tilting her head to face the direction of her bathroom. She heard his breath hitch slightly as she ran her index finger over the line of his bared collarbone.

He took several seconds to respond. However when he did, he threaded his hands behind her head and lowered his mouth until it ghosted across the flesh of her own. "Only if I get to join you." She felt his teeth lightly graze against her bottom lip playfully. "After all you could just use this as a rouse to escape me." She felt his arms circle around her even tighter at that. "So I'll have to keep a close eye on you." Well he was actually on point with that statement. She _was_ planning on using this as a means to flee from the vice-like grip of his arms. Her face grew even warmer—either from the fever or embarrassment, she wasn't sure.

Her heart began to beat rapidly beneath her breast as her throat went dry from the intensity of the moment. She'd nearly forgotten just how _persuasive_ her companion could be. Still, determination filled her as she moved her hand to trace up the line of his neck, over his shoulders, before lightly dragging the tips of her fingers from his shoulder blade down to the small of his back. She brought her mouth to the shell of his ear like he'd done to her so many times before and spoke in a low tone, "I trust you." She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth lightly in the hopes that it'd have a far similar effect. "Will you come with me?"

Kagome had expected a fairly fierce reaction from him. She anticipated him to either release her immediately so that they'd do just as she'd asked or to slam his lips onto hers just as he'd done the other day. However, she quickly found herself rolled fully onto her back before she could blink. She felt his hands grasp lightly at her wrists as he pressed his weight down onto her—pushing her further into the mattress.

"If we're going to take our relationship that far," Okita's voice dropped as she felt his tongue trace a heated line up the side of her neck. The young woman bit at her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She had to stay in control. With no small amount of frustration, Kagome realized that he was doing this on purpose—attempting to prove his point about not letting her go. Her brows furrowed as she licked her lips. She couldn't let him shift their positions like this! He continued where he left off, "Might as well start here. It's a bit more comfortable." He wedged one of his knees between her own and gently forced her legs apart. She couldn't stop the gasp that followed afterwards. In that moment she felt his mouth latch onto her shoulder—lightly sucking at the exposed skin from her tank.

She needed to rethink this. The young woman turned her head to give him better access. Despite her desire to leave the bed, another much darker part of herself wanted nothing more than to remain right where she was. To let this moment play through to its proper ending. One that would include sweat, heat and the taste of salt. Her face grew warmer at the thought. Since when had she turned into such a pervert? Perhaps that was Okita's personality rubbing off on her.

She leaned back as he began to move his mouth up the space of her neck. His fingers suddenly splayed themselves widely across her wrists; moving upwards over her palms sensually before slipping into the spaces of her own. Truthfully this was the first time she'd ever been quite so intimate with another person. Before Okita had arrived at the shrine, she hadn't so much as kissed another man. Now here they were with him half naked on top of her, sucking on her neck fervently like a starving man and partially lying between her legs. She felt her face heat again as something twisted in her stomach.

"Do you still trust me?" His voice was low and husky. His fingers gripped hers more tightly as she brought one of her knees up to hold his hip in a sensual cradle. Kagome sighed as his tongue went over the shell of her ear. How did he even _know_ about that spot? She hadn't even known that she was that sensitive there before!

Still, she held fast and pressed herself into his chest. She allowed a moan to pass through her lips at the new sensations coursing through her body. She felt more than heard the heat of his breath against her ear. Did she trust him? The young woman opened her eyes and stared up at the man hovering over her. His hands held hers firmly in their grasp as his emerald gaze bored down on her intently. There was an odd look that flashed across his face. It was something that flickered between desire and a type of desperation. He was searching her for an answer.

Her heart sped up even more. Their pulses began to beat in sync between the palms of their hands. Trust was something that she'd had a hard time with. The few people she'd trusted had always left her or abandoned her in one way or another. She stared openly into his eyes—searching him for her own answer. Within him she could see a sharp resolve that was crumbling away. She could feel the inconsistent fluctuation of his desire through the connection in their hands. Most of all; she could hear the desperation in the low tone of his voice and rapid breaths. She didn't know what this relationship was just yet. It was beyond companionship but they hadn't quite decided to cement it into anything legitimate. He was somebody who was relying upon her in this era. She was merely the person who'd had the sole ability to transfer him back to his time when the right moment came. So where did that leave them? Did she trust him? Did he trust her?

Kagome opened her mouth as her fingers curled over his knuckles even more, "I trust you." It was the truth. Regardless of what they were now or what they would become to each other in the future, she knew that she could put her faith in this man. Even in his suffering and frustration he'd never turned against her. He never raised his hand to her. He never sought to belittle or intimidate her. He'd only ever been supportive and kind. Okita was both warm and caring. He hid behind the façade of playful humor but he really was a gentle man. She knew she could trust him with this much at least.

As if those were the words that released him from whatever hesitation he'd be under, his lips came down on hers feverishly. He moved quickly over her as she felt his tongue push inside her own mouth once more. She allowed herself to relax beneath him. She brushed her own tongue against his and began to battle with him for dominance. He of course was far stronger and thus quickly overpowered her. His hands moved from hers. They trailed heated lines down her ribs over her hips before slipping beneath the hem of her tank. The moment the tips of his fingers ghosted along the skin of her side, a moan rebelliously left her mouth and into his. Slowly, she felt him begin to push the fabric up her waist. Okita paused as his fingers brushed against the hard rim of her bra. Her own hands twitched as she lifted her other knee—fully situating him between her legs and cradling his hips between her thighs.

She met his gaze and repeated once more, "I trust you." No sooner had the words left her mouth that he tugged her shirt from her body with a quick flick of his wrists. The fabric was tossed carelessly to the ground as Okita lowered himself over her. Unlike before she could now feel the very warmth of his body fall over her own like an ocean's wave. Now Kagome was not what one would call 'experienced' by any means. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi often spoke of their first, awkward sexual exploits in the few times she'd spent over at their house in these recent weeks. All of them had mentioned an 'electric current'. She had a faint idea of what it might be but now she knew for certain. What had started out as just a simple ploy to tease her companion into letting her up from her bed had evolved into something much more carnal. The young woman wet her lips in anticipation as she allowed him to lower his mouth back to her neck.

"Souji…" She called his name out of a primal instinct. Her heart beat rapidly beneath her chest as her breath caught in her throat. The heat of his tongue roved over the flesh of her collarbone before moving upwards. She angled her head to the side and tightened her legs around his waist. Suddenly, he ground his hips against hers and she felt her world stop. Her eyes widened as a gasp became stuck within her throat. She stiffened slightly beneath him at the new flurry of sensations. This was going too far, too fast. As much as she trusted him, she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to progress much further than this in their relationship. She knew that and judging from the way his hands trembled at her hips, he did as well. "… We can't…" She tried to force out however his teeth grazed at a particular spot between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"This is as far as I'll go." The man promised heatedly. To emphasize his point, he drew his hips back slightly and the pressure building up from before started to fade away. She felt his fingers curl more firmly around her waist as he buried his nose further into her neck. "Just a little longer." She relaxed beneath him slightly as he kept his hands at her hips—fulfilling his promise to not push this aspect of their relationship any further. However his mouth returned to suckling on her flesh. She took in a sharp breath as she felt his teeth biting a bit more firmly at her—the sensation of which sending electric currents from her hands to the tips of her toes.

Was this what her friends had talked about? The intensity. The desire. She didn't know what to do or how to react. So she simply placed her hands upon the wide planes of his shoulder blades and held him close to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her thoughts registered that the attention he was showering her with now would result in _very_ significant marks. Yet, a sigh escaped her lips as he found an unusually sensitive spot, she couldn't help but allow him to continue. He showered her body with aggressive affection, moving from one spot to the next and not letting up until he was completely satisfied with his work. Okita slanted his mouth against hers in a sensual kiss as he shifted to lean over her more heavily.

"You have no idea how much you tempt me." They were whispered in the space of a breath away from her. She could feel his lips lightly brush against her own with each word he uttered. She no longer knew whether he was speaking to her directly or simply to himself at this point. However she didn't have the time to think about it as the man above her pressed his mouth more firmly against hers as their breath slowly returned to normal. This was what she liked to call the 'wind down' phase. The moments when the heat of desire had passed but neither of them were ready to move just yet.

Azure eyes met emerald in a soulful stare. Who exactly was this man to her? How was he able to throw her off so completely? Ever since her return three years ago, she'd shut her true self away from the world outside. She'd erected a concrete barrier to protect the fragile nature of her heart. Still this stranger, this man had managed to pierce through even the strongest of barricades that she'd used to protect herself. The night when she first found him in the well, she honestly couldn't believe what she had seen. A man not of her time had been unconscious at the bottom. He seemed so lost, so ill and so utterly helpless. It sparked something within her—a memory of being scared, alone and confused in a darkened forest and the fearsome howl of a youkai reverberating through the night. It brought forth the memory of a tearing pain at her side and the horror of bearing witness to the Shikon's rebirth. She'd been so completely defenseless then. This man was the same as her.

Perhaps that was why she had trusted him so easily. He'd been thrown into a similar predicament as her own. He'd been ejected from his era into an unknown reality. He'd had the only thing he'd ever known his entire life yanked out from under him. He was the same as she'd been three years ago. Lost and alone. Helpless and incapable of standing on his own two feet. She hadn't wanted that for him. She _wanted_ to see his strength return. She _wanted_ to see him hold his daishou once more and fight with all of his strength. She also _wanted_ him to make it back through to the other side of the well, where history itself would be waiting to mark his name upon its pages.

Of all the things Kagome had learned about Okita, the one that stuck out to her the most was the fact that he had always been so kind. Despite his struggles and frustration he never once lashed out at her. He never blamed her and often offered _her_ comfort during her times of need. This person was not someone that had ever caused her any harm. In fact, the young woman's expression thawed as she smiled up at him, he'd only done the opposite. Kindness was something that she'd only gotten used to giving, never receiving. It was always expected of her to be gentle and kind towards others. It'd been a role she was supposed to have filled simply because that was her 'duty' to the village she served in her travels. It wasn't that her kindness was faked, but in many instances it'd definitely been _forced_. With Okita, that wasn't the case. She truly wanted to be kind to him. She wanted to ensure that he had all the things she didn't when she first crossed over: comfort, support and people who cared about him. She didn't want him to feel used or that he was some sort of burden. She wouldn't allow another person to experience the pain and suffering that she did—not if she could help it.

"Souji," He quirked a brow at her as she spoke up, "You asked me what I wanted us to be." The ronin remained silent as she pressed forward. "Being in a relationship like this, its, well," Kagome hesitated as the heat of her fever returned in full force. It was likely that she'd gotten over stimulated from her companion's affections. However she couldn't bring herself to regret that. He was the only person she ever found herself trusting on such a deep level. She couldn't bring herself to feel shame or remorse for the brief intimacy they'd just shared. The eighteen-year-old took a moment to breathe deeply between her teeth before continuing. "I'm not exactly _used_ to it. I'm clumsy, I'm moody and I'm definitely not the nicest person when I first wake up in the morning." Now she was rambling. Great. If he didn't think she was an idiot before then Okita likely did now. Why was she always so bad with these kinds of things? She felt her cheeks heat even more. "But, I _want_ to try. With _us_ that is. At least whatever our relationship is anyways."

A small smirk splayed across his lips. It was so familiar to her yet somehow _different_ , almost soft in a way that she wasn't used to. Why was it that every time she found herself in this type of situation her inexperience would always show quite painfully? She felt like a lost little lamb in a sea of sharks. As much as she tried, she couldn't quite navigate the currents on her own. She pursed her lips into a thin line. She _really_ needed to learn how to direct her own course.

"In other words," His voice broke through the awkward silence as he smiled down on her. "You're just a normal woman prone to bouts of mood swings and chocolate cravings."

Kagome's expression quickly soured, "Not cool. Did you pick that up from Souta?" The little brat had been teaching him too many bad puns and phrases. She needed to do something about that otherwise she'd have not one but _two_ pests to deal with.

Okita laughed as he nuzzled the side of her face with his cheek, "It could have been but it could also have had something to do with those horrid romance movies your friends always make us watch." He pressed his lips to the high bone of her cheek before sitting up on his haunches. "Either way, if you want this then I won't hold myself back… much." His grin turned lopsided as he threw a heated stare down at her exposed belly. "Can't say that I regret what happened this morning though. I didn't expect you to be so bold. Gotta admit that I like the change." He offered her his hand and she tentatively took it; sitting up beside him and watching his every moment in a mixture between fascination and curiosity. In spite of her own inhibitions, she found her eyes watching the way his muscles would ripple just beneath his skin with every shift and turn. She turned her head the opposite direction. Now was _not_ the time! If he caught her staring right now then he'd likely push her back on the bed and she did not need that at this moment. She still needed to shower for goodness sakes!

"Like what you see?" He'd dipped his head and inquired just beside her ear. Kagome jumped slightly. Damn it, she'd been caught! Well she could play this one of two ways. Either pretend to not understand what he was talking about and have him tease her mercilessly, or she could run with the situation and see where it led them. Oh how dangerous these waters were that she was now treading.

The young woman shot him a sly glance, "So? I'd say it's only fair after the eyeful you got." She gestured to her exposed stomach as the blush from before returned in full force. "That wasn't the first time either. I've seen you looking at my legs a few times before this."

His grin turned sharp as his eyes narrowed, "Ah so you knew about that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "Like I _wouldn't_ know." As if to tease her even more, his gaze dropped to the naked flesh of her thighs. She sat up more firmly as she tucked her legs under herself. His lips pulled into a line as if he were pouting that he'd been thwarted. "I still have to shower, thank you very much! I think we've gone far enough for one day." The young woman flashed him a quick smile as she took his hand within her own. "Thank you."

His expression suddenly shifted into one of shock as his eyes widened drastically. His grip was lax within her own but the sincerity in her tone must have taken him by an even greater surprise than she anticipated. She curled her fingers around his as her smile softened.

"For worrying about me." She closed her eyes as a warmth spread through her chest. "Outside of my family you're one of the first who's ever cared so much. Although I have to admit that you do have a very unique way of trying to get me to rest." She laughed but Okita remained silent. His eyes flashed with concern and something else—something that bordered on the fierce. Perhaps that was part of his warrior blood rising to the surface. He was always passionate about anything that took his interest. And she certainly seemed to have interested him.

"Be honest with me," His voice was low as he drew his arms around her once more, "Why are you thanking me? To be given gratitude for being human it's, well," He struggled with the words for a moment. The ronin's brows furrowed as he pulled her to his chest. She splayed her palms across the wide planes of his flesh as she closed her eyes—enjoying the warmth that seemed to emanate from his very soul. "I think you've got the wrong idea about me." He gave a small, sardonic laugh. "I've been cruel. I've killed. These hands aren't ones that are good at giving comfort to another." He buried his nose in the crook of her neck as she felt the heat of his breath upon her flesh. There was a melancholic tone to his voice as he continued. "I've done nothing that needs thanking for." His fingers wrapped around her chin lightly and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You've done more for me than the other way around. So don't go selling yourself short, kid. It doesn't suit you." That lopsided grin returned to his expression once more. "Although if you want to thank me for those hickies I gave you _then_ we can talk."

Azure eyes widened drastically as her hand immediately went to the area upon her neck that he'd lavished his attention on. Had he really? How bad was it!? Oh gods, her mother was going to _slaughter_ her!

"Souji!" She practically screeched, desperately attempting to see if she could spy the bruise without the use of a mirror. However luck would not be on her side. He casually wrapped his arms behind his head and leaned back. "You didn't!"

"You weren't complaining then." The man commented lightly with a wide, self-satisfied grin spread across his lips. "In fact I think the only thing you were saying earlier was my name. That was pretty hot, you know."

She pointed an index finger at him ominously, "I _will_ get you back for this!" With that, she leapt from the bed and began to make her way towards her bathroom. However a pair of strong arms suddenly stopped her as they wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Wait," Okita paused as his voice dipped with concern once more. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the tips of his fingers trailed diagonally from just beneath her bra, across the space of her back before ending just above her waist on the other side. She'd forgotten. That scar. She hadn't shown it to him before now. Her back stiffened as she felt the heat of his gaze upon the three parallel lines that she knew marred her back. The young woman stiffened slightly at his touch. She'd never told anyone about that night. About the fear she experienced. About the sheer terror of witnessing her comrade lose all control that he'd had. About the pain of his claws digging themselves into her back as she fled. Her hands began to shake as the taste of copper and sharp scent of smoke filtered through the haze of her memories.

 _Useless_

That word had been thrown around so often. A burden. Useless. No point in her even being there. Yet she kept coming back. Again and again. Not because she'd wanted to. Hell most days she just wanted to curl into a tiny ball under her covers and cry. She'd been so scared back then. So weak. So utterly helpless. She hadn't anyone looking out for her. Before Sango, she hadn't anyone to teach her. Her fingers tightened into a fist at the memory of the slayer. She ground her teeth together as her heart clenched within her chest. Not _now_. Of all the times please, just not _now_!

Okita pulled her to him more tightly. He didn't say a word but simply chose to keep holding her within the comfort of his arms. He didn't push her. He didn't interrogate her. He simply accepted her as she was. That was far more than what Kagome could ever had asked for.

"You said that you trusted me." He was calm and his voice was soothing. She felt his lips press a small kiss to her temple as he continued onwards. "So trust in me now when I say this. Regardless of what happens in the future, I will abide by your wishes. Tell me what you want and I'll respect that." He nuzzled the side of her head affectionately as his arms tightened around her body. "Your mother said that you've already decided to return with me but," He pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "Is that what you _want_? I'll protect you if you decide to leave with me but I don't want you to feel as if it's something that you _have_ to do. This is still your choice. It was before and it will still be now."

Kagome swallowed thickly as she thought over his words. What did she _want_? Truthfully all she desired was to continue living in these days of peace and playfulness. She was content to simply live out her life like this with him at her side. However she knew that couldn't happen. It'd change the course of history and this world would likely collapse in upon itself. Okita had to return. That was a given. Still, no matter how hard she tried or what she attempted, the well would only flare to life when she used what remained of the Shikon's power. It was a weak, fluctuating stream that would come and go as it pleased. But it was still there. Even if she managed to get him through to the other side, who's to say he wouldn't just end up in the era she had been before. She bit her lip at that thought. Who would help him then? He'd be abandoned in an even worse situation without her to help him. He wouldn't be able to return home. He'd be trapped. She _had_ to go with him. If only to ensure that he reached his era safely. Afterwards, well, she'd figure it out along the way.

"I'm not a fool." Her words were soft as she reached up to touch his forearm reassuringly. "I know the risks that I am taking. I know what to expect if it fails." And knew the risks, she did. She knew _exactly_ what she'd be walking back into. The horrors. The bloodshed. The scent of gunpowder and gore. She _knew_ the hell she was opening herself up to. But she _had_ to go. This was no longer just about her or her issues. More was at stake than simply her own future. This world depended on it. Besides, even if they were to be thrown back five hundred years once more Kagome knew that at least this time she wouldn't be alone. She leaned into Okita's embrace as she sucked a breath between her lips. "I've made my decision and I stand by it. I swore to you the first night that I would get you back. I intend to fulfill that promise one way or another." She cocked her head to the side and flashed him a warm smile, "I have my own sense of honor too, you know."

He gave a small bark of laughter at that, "You're an idiot." She felt his lips brush against the side of her neck once more. "We still have three months. So don't force yourself into something if you don't need to. It'll still be your decision no matter what."

"You're the bigger idiot putting this on my neck while my mom's still home!" She gestured towards her neck where she knew he'd left his mark. "How do you think she's going to react to it, huh? Didn't think about that, did you?" So maybe she was sulking. But damn it, he called her an idiot!

He smirked against her, "You still loved it."

She didn't deny it either. Instead the young woman carefully extricated herself from his arms and made her way into the bathroom. She threw one more look over her shoulder and smiled at the man perched comfortably on her bed. In this moment she was glad to have met him. No one else had ever made her feel so comfortable before. She'd never so much as thought to show another the scar that marred her back let alone the ones upon her heart. He'd seen the things she had tried so hard to keep secret and still accepted her as she was. To her, that was the best gift anyone had ever given her.

"You're a very kind person, Souji. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much." She'd only spoken what she felt was the truth. The expression that crossed his face was one in between shock and utter confusion. Was it truly that odd for someone to tell him he was kind? Out of the corner of her eye she spied the barest hint of a blush upon _his_ cheeks. How strange. They could be so intimate one moment and he'd be cool as a cucumber but the second she'd call him kind he'd blush. Perhaps she ought to do it more often. She closed the door behind her as she went to work on preparing for the day. Fever or no fever, she had a few things she needed to take care of.

The rest of the morning went as normal. She showered thoroughly, dressed herself in a light, coral colored dress and set to work on hiding the hicky Okita had decided to leave upon her neck. As the teen drew back her hair she nearly cursed at the sight. It was _huge_! It was nearly half the size of her palm and a dark purple in color. It'd be at least a week before it'd heal completely. A part of her swore that he must've have left it on purpose. The young woman pulled out her several kits of make up and quickly worked on attempting to hide the bruise from view. It'd taken well over thirty minutes to apply everything that she needed to but by the time she was done, only a small sliver was visible and even that could be easily hidden by her hair. She closed up her kits and set them away.

When she emerged Okita had already gotten dressed himself. He was sprawled across her bed clad in jeans and a black button down shirt. Between his hands he held a haiku collection. His brows furrowed as he titled the book from one side to the other—concern written across his expression. He cocked his head to the side as he flipped through the pages.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, taking a spot next to him. The man handed the book over to her hands swiftly.

"I can't read it. It's blurring together." His lips were pulled into a thin line as he glared at the title. She briefly checked it before sucking a breath between her lips. This collection, it was written by the Shinsengumi's commander, Hijikata Toshizo. The young woman sighed.

"That's because they haven't been written yet in your time." She flipped through the pages yet all the words seemed clear as day to her. However for a man such as Okita, it was likely that something very powerful was keeping him from reading any further. Just as with the stories her grandfather had told her of the Shikon. The gods truly did work in strange ways.

He gave her an odd look but didn't interrupt as she continued. "If there are things still left unfinished when you travel to a different era, you won't be able to experience them until they've occurred in your time. For example you were able to get to this poem correct?" She pointed towards the page with the last folded dog ear in the corner. He nodded momentarily and watched curiously. "Then that's because that's as far as Hijikata-san has written in your era. The rest has yet to be created. It's a strange kind of magic and I don't know what its source is. But when you're here you can't foresee your own ending. Or anything related to your journey at all." She handed the book back to him and smiled gently. "It happened to me too so don't worry. It's not that you've gone crazy or that you need to get your sight checked. I guess you could say that it's just fate making sure you don't see things you're not supposed to."

The man snorted as he put the book on her nightstand, "That sounds like a pain in the ass. What's the point of going to a future era if I don't get to see how everything ends?"

A wry smile pulled at her lips, "Because then you'd change history itself. Certain things are set in stone and cannot be altered. Whatever is causing the rift that keeps you from seeing more of that book is also what's going to help send you back. It's just a pain once you figure out what's happened."

Without warning he sat up and pulled her into his lap. She felt his arms work their way around her waist as he dipped his head to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He took a few short breaths before placing a small, gentle kiss on her skin.

"Don't forget," His voice was slightly strained as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to his warmth. "The choice will be yours. Don't force yourself for my sake." Oh, that's right. The return back. A small smile pulled at her lips as she felt his arms quiver. He truly was worried for her. She placed her hands over his forearms and gently leaned into his embrace. How long had it been since someone had held her feelings in such regard? How long had it been since someone truly _cared_ on such a deep level about her? Of course her mother and brother loved her dearly, but it was _different_ with Okita. He had no reason to care. He had no reason to _want_ her to return with him. Yet here he was, practically tearing himself apart at the very thought of their separation.

"I've decided for myself. I'm not going to blame you later for this choice, if that's what you're worried about. It's something that I've chosen to do on my own. You can't put that on yourself." The teen turned in his grasp as she moved the palm of her hand to hold his cheek in a gentle cradle, "I want to go with you."

His eyes flickered momentarily before his lips found hers. It was both desperate and full of passion. It wasn't the heady call of their newfound sexual attraction for each other coming to the surface—but rather a physical outpouring of the emotions that they couldn't put words to. The worry, the desperation, the utter _need_ to see this journey to its rightful end. It was all there and given a physical vocalization—not with their words but with their kiss.

The moment they pulled back the ronin gave a soft laugh, "You keep this up and I might just make you my wife on the other side." He pressed his forehead against hers as a wry smile slanted across his lips. "I don't think I'd be okay with giving you up so easily. I'm very selfish, you know."

Kagome shook her head and followed in his laughter, "I think it's still a little early to be talking about marriage. We only just agreed to date."

He gave her ear a soft nip between his teeth, "Too bad. I rather like the idea of giving you _my_ name this time. It's a little weird when people call me 'Higurashi-san' here."

"You're an idiot." She laughed as she began to wriggle her way out of his lap. Despite how warm he was; she _still_ had things to do. At the very least she wasn't late… _yet_. "Anyways mind letting me go for now? My fever's gone and I promised Mi-chan that I'd meet her soon."

As if to test her, he brought his own palm up and placed it squarely against her forehead. His lips dipped into a line as a look of disappointment crossed his features. "Damn, it really is gone. I was hoping to hold you hostage for a bit longer." To emphasize his point he held her closer to him even through her struggles. "Still, don't think I'll be letting you up that easily. What's that popular saying here? Ah yes, you've got to 'pay the toll' first." A smirk went across his lips as she began to squirm in his grasp.

"No way, I already paid it earlier before my shower! That was _more_ than enough of a toll!" Kagome threw herself from one side to the other—attempting to break free of his vice-like hold but to no avail. That man could _seriously_ hang onto her when he really wanted to.

"Nope. That's not enough." A spark entered his eyes as his gaze lowered to her neck. "You managed to hide the last mark I left so I want to leave another one. That'll be the toll."

She gave him a half-hearted glare, "Not happening." As if on cue her phone began to vibrate. She quickly dove to the side and snatched it from the nightstand. The ronin's arms locked more securely around her waist as he dipped his head, a smirk playing upon his lips. What was he thinking? "Higurashi speaking!" Kagome greeted the person on the other end; twisting in Okita's lap to avoid his rather ravenous mouth as it made its descent upon her neck.

"Gome-chan!" She practically had to yank the device away from her ear at Katsumi's overzealous greeting. "I'm sorry but I've got to cancel on you today! Takeshi's been bugging me nonstop about these votes and I don't have much time today!" The young woman pressed her palm against her significant other's cheek lightly—vaguely attempting to keep him from ruining the make-up job she'd done earlier to hide the first hicky.

"Ow!" Kagome gasped as she felt his teeth scrape along her nape. That little jerk! He just tried to punish her for pushing him away! Azure eyes narrowed as she slapped her palm fully over his mouth in retaliation. His gaze turned into thin slits as something flickered across his expression. For some reason, she _really_ didn't like that look on him. It seemed _devious_ somehow. "Souji…" She gave off a warning while holding her phone just far enough away so Katsumi wouldn't hear her.

Then it happened. His tongue drew a long, wet line across her palm. She scrunched her nose in disgust and pulled back her hand to observe the glistening trail of saliva across her palm. A self-satisfied smirk spread across the man's lips however it quickly dipped into a sour pout as she wiped her hand across his shirt—leaving a white path of human drool in its wake.

"I warned you." Kagome mouthed at him. His lips pressed into a line as he reluctantly released her from his hold. Presumably to locate another shirt to replace his now ruined one.

"You there, Gome-chan? You're not angry with me are you? Don't be mad at me! You know I love you!" Katsumi practically shouted on the other end.

The teen sighed heavily, "I'm not mad. I was just a bit distracted is all, but yeah that's fine. When did you want to meet up? Monday after school sound good?"

"That sounds perfect! I'm sure I know what's distracting you anyways so I'll just leave you two love birds to it. Just be sure to use protection!" With that the other girl hung up as Kagome's face flushed several shades darker. Protection, huh? She coughed into her hand as she tried to shake the uncomfortable thoughts away. It was still a bit early for that anyways.

Okita returned in a simple, loose fitting white tee that he managed to scrounge up from his room. A scowl was plastered across his expression as he pointed a long index finger at her, "That wasn't nice. Not nice at all."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "And you trying to give me a _second_ hicky was? I can't exactly walk around in public like that, you know."

A lopsided grin suddenly slit his features, "That's the point."

Her brows furrowed at him. Did he just…? As she opened her mouth to reprimand him, _his_ phone suddenly went off. Well that was odd. The next appointment wasn't for another two weeks. Could it be a call back on one of his applications?

"Souji speaking." The man refused to use the 'Higurashi' surname as he greeted the person on the other end of the line. "Ah, yes I remember." He tilted his shoulder away from her as he continued on with his conversation. "Monday? Sure, that sounds doable. What time do you need me there? Right, I'll see you then." With that he hung up and flashed her a victorious smirk. "Looks like I'll no longer be the bum of the house."

She perked up from her spot on the bed, "Did you find a job?"

"Of course. I'm not going to sit around on my ass all day while you do the heavy lifting." The ronin winked at her as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I have my pride as a man, you know."

Kagome laughed heartily, "You mean as a warrior, right? Can't just let a woman take care of you?" Okita sat back on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Not when she's running herself to illness every time I turn my back." He swiftly pulled her back into his lap as he nuzzled the side of her face. "Don't think I'll be letting you do that to yourself. You work hard enough as it is. I can take care of myself now." His lips pressed against the space behind her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. "Besides shouldn't you be thinking about what you want to do with your future? I heard about this college thing from your mother. Are you sure you really want to give up on that?" His tone dropped into something more serious as an unusual tenor of worry entered his voice.

"You like to double guess, don't you? But yes I'm sure." She leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his. "I made a vow to you when you first came here. I intend to see it through to the end. There's nothing you can say or do that'll change my mind." She briefly turned her head to smile up at him. "Just don't go getting cold feet on me. I'm willing to take the risk. What about you?"

He didn't answer her with his words. Instead his mouth came down upon hers softly yet passionately. He locked one of his hands behind her head as the other held her more securely around her waist. There was a desperation in his kiss but also something much kinder as well. It was as if he were torn between two decisions—uncertain of which one to choose.

He pulled back briefly and rested his forehead against hers, "I won't stop you but," Okita closed his eyes and released a sigh through is teeth. "What of your family? Are you okay leaving them behind? My era isn't peaceful. It's not an easy place to make a living out of. War can break out at any moment and someone's always getting killed in the streets." Emerald eyes narrowed as he pinned her with a serious stare. "Are you really willing to risk that? To never return here and accept that kind of life? It's your decision."

So that's what he was worried about. She loved her family, of course. She loved the fact that she was able to spend so much quality time with them in these past two years. More than anything her adventures in the past had shown her just how much she'd taken fore granted in this era. The convenience, the peace even her friends. These were all things that she didn't have back then. Right now, Okita was _worried_ that she'd have to return to that hell hole she'd been through before. He was _worried_ that she was giving up something that she'd regret in the long run. For the fact alone that he was considering these issues so far in advance, Kagome felt her respect and affection for him grow. This man was the first to ever be so kind towards her. Even now he was only thinking about her best interests. How long had it been since someone outside of her mother and brother had done such a thing? A warm smile spread across her lips. She knew what her choice would be and she wasn't going to back away from it now.

"I want to go with you." The young woman gently cupped his cheek into the palm of her hand as she smiled warmly at him. "The real question is, what is _your_ decision?"

The ronin paused, as if contemplating her words. Then he brought his lips just inches from her own, "I want you with me." They were spoken barely above a whisper, but she heard them all the same.

"Then I'll stay by your side. So long as you'll put up with me that is." She laughed as a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Don't worry, I don't get mad I just get even. Now, I think I still owe you a punishment for that dirty little trick you pulled earlier." His eyes darted down to her neck as a heated look overtook his features. "I had to change shirts because of you."

"That was your fault! Don't pin the blame on me, mister I have no self-control!" Kagome prodded at his chest roughly with her index finger, enjoying the way his shoulder moved back slightly at the force.

"Hn, all the same. I think I want to exact my revenge now." As soon as those words left his lips, she found herself pushed upon her back with him hovering over her. His hands slipped between hers as his lips crashed down upon her mouth feverishly.

The well wouldn't open without her power. If she were selfish then she'd condemn this man to living in her era and risk altering the lines of history itself. However if she were to follow with her duty as decreed by the gods then she'd just open the well and send him through without following. However none of those things were what she wanted. To be separated. To never see how his life would play out from this point forward. To only have these memories and nothing else. That would hurt her more than anything else. In these few short months Okita had done more for her than anyone else. She _wanted_ to walk beside him. She _wanted_ to support him. She _wanted_ to be there for him when things would eventually turn for the worse on the other side. She wouldn't call this love but she definitely felt _something_ for this man. Something that went beyond the typical 'host' and 'guest' relationship. He was more to her than just a burden or a duty. He was a cherished person that she wanted to help in any way she could. If he was going to return to his era then she wanted to be right there with him—supporting him every step of the way. That was all there was to it, really.

She loved her family. She really did but even her mother was aware that this kind of life wouldn't last forever. Eventually she'd have to stake out her living on her own and given her history with her previous schools, it wasn't likely that she'd be able to earn a living in this time on her own. It'd been an uphill battle just to get back on track. Now she was facing an even larger battle to figure out what career she wanted for herself. Not to mention the fact that she'd already missed the entrance exams for college this year. It was a difficult time with little job prospects and even fewer opportunities to move upwards. It was the catch twenty two. So she made her decision. She would follow Okita back to his time. From there she'd do what she could to support him and find her place. It was what she truly wanted.

His hands moved to the hem of her dress as he began to pull the cloth from her body once more. She sat up and lifted her arms, helping him to remove it along the way. She trusted this man. Because she trusted him, she would walk beside him. If there was ever anyone that she knew she could rely on, it was Okita. Within minutes the two were back in the positions they were prior to her shower as he lowered her onto the mattress. His mouth slanted roughly against hers as she clung to his shoulders. Wherever this relationship was going, she wanted to see it through to its proper end.

The ronin slipped his hands to one of her thighs as she arched further into him. She had no experience with love. The only experience she had with physical intimacy was what Okita was giving her now. She only had her instincts and heart to go by in these kinds of situations. So she'd follow the path set before her. It'd be a difficult one. She knew that. He wasn't some innocent boy who'd been dropped on her. He was a man who'd lived on the battlefield and slain his enemies for the sake of his country. He'd been hardened by the time he'd spent fighting. She trailed her finger across a light-colored scar that marred the tip of his shoulder. Just like her, he carried his stories upon his heart and body. For a man like him to show her so much concern, she was grateful. She wasn't going to waste the opportunity presented to her now.

A sigh left her lips as he lowered his mouth to her neck once more. No matter where this led or what ending they'd find themselves stuck with, Kagome knew that she wouldn't regret this decision. Not now. Not ever. She closed her eyes as he showered her with his affection. No more running. Starting tomorrow, she'd face her troubles head on with Okita at her side. Nothing else could make her happier. He kissed her once more as she lost herself to his touch. This was all she needed to be happy.

 **A/n** : So I decided to change things up a bit with this chapter. Firstly I thought it'd be important to get Kagome's thoughts on the things going on around her right now. How exactly she feels about Okita and what point she thinks their relationship has progressed to. I actually intended on including a few other scenes with Katsumi and the well in this chapter but that didn't exactly pan out. Now to answer a few questions that have popped up. Firstly, how is Kagome not getting TB herself? Well truthfully TB can only be passed through laughing, coughing, sneezing, spitting, speaking and singing. Also to keep in mind that Kagome is from an era and country that does immunization. So even if it were to attempt to infect her, the risk of actual infection due to immunization would be incredibly low for her. Especially now that he's being treated and thus less likely to infect another.

Also another thing that people might ask about this chapter. Why is Okita referred to by his surname when Kagome calls him "Souji"? The answer there is fairly simple. My style of writing usually dictates a specific name for the descriptions. For example, I started chapter one by describing Okita as "Okita" and therefore I want to carry that through to the finish of the story. This is mostly because it's written in Third Person Closed Point of View. There won't be any "I's" other than in typical dialogue. If this were written in first person then you'd see Okita described as "Souji" when focusing on Kagome's perspective. In short, when using descriptive terms for them I prefer to keep it simply as "Okita" rather than switching to "Souji" for one chapter and then back to "Okita" the next. It keeps things a bit simpler and it feels more natural for me.

It'll probably be a day or so before I'll have the fully explicit version up on AO3 so I hope you'll be patient with me in this regard. This chapter actually ended up giving more trouble than I intended it too because I'd gotten so used to writing in Okita's point of view. XD It was difficult to switch over to Kagome without some of his influences coming through. Also, in case you were wondering, they have _not_ had sex yet. There's a bit of lime but no full on sex at this point. The explicit version will cover what exactly happens between these two once I get that up and running. Anyways, sorry it took so long for me to get this up guys! I actually picked up a temp job at my family's company so I don't exactly have as much writing time as I would like. XD I'll try to do a bit better in the next chapter to have it up by Sunday though. I think I'll do Kagome's perspective for one more chapter before switching back to Okita so we can cover the things that I wasn't able to get to in this one. I hope you've all enjoyed and as always, you are all _amazing_! Free internet hugs, cookies and milk (if you want it) to you all. XD


	11. What He Sees

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ King By Lauren Aquilina

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Eleven** : What He Sees

The early light of dawn began to filter through the blinds as Kagome slowly roused from her slumber. However it wasn't the shrill cry of her alarm clock or the tendrils of the morning's rays blaring on her eyes that roused her. Rather it was the soft, cat-like paw batting at her nose incessantly. The young woman cracked an eye open as the world came into view.

A heavy weight perched itself upon her covered chest as she heard a long and low meow draw out from above her. It was Buyo. He'd often made the habit of waking her a couple of minutes before her alarms so she'd feed him promptly in the mornings. It would seem that today would be no different.

She slowly sat up and stretched her arms high in the air. Dissatisfied, the calico leapt from her chest and landed in the small space between her and Okita. A light blush went across her nose. The last two nights he slept in her room and showed her more in the ways of physical pleasure than anyone else had before. He never pushed her beyond her comfort zone and they ensured to stay within "reasonable boundaries" to avoid taking their relationship too far, too early. Truthfully Kagome was simply nervous.

She'd never been intimate with another in such a way and hadn't a clue in how to 'repay' him for the favors he gave her the two nights previous. She really wanted to as well, but where to start?

Buyo meowed again as his tail flicked and brushed under Okita's nose. The man's expression soured as the hand he still had wrapped around her waist tightened. He tried to pull her to him but in the process only brought Buyo's fur closer to his own face. An emerald eye cracked open as he shot the cat a mild glare.

"You're a damn mood killer." He directed his comment to the oblivious calico. Buyo flicked his tail once more as his amber eyes grew wide with desperation.

Kagome sighed, "I guess it's feeding time." The ronin reluctantly released her from his grasp as she turned to place her bare feet on her floor's carpet. The teen's blush returned in full force as she spied articles of their clothing scattered haphazardly across her room. Her shirt and his jeans were crumpled in a messy heap on the floor. His shirt has somehow managed to get stuck around one of the blades of her ceiling fan while her panties hung loosely from the handle to her door. Her bra of course miraculously managed to land on her chair to her desk.

She drifted her gaze down to herself. She was as naked as the day she was born. Tiny mouth shaped bruises and bite marks littered her flesh as she tried desperately to think of a way to hide them all from her mother's eyes. Sure make up could work but it'd be some time before these little "love bites", as she now affectionately referred to them, would heal.

She turned her attention to the man responsible for her current dilemma. Okita had rolled onto his side towards her. A lazy smile spread across his lips as eyes gaze roved over her exposed form appreciatively. However unlike her, he still had his boxers on—a safety precaution they'd taken to prevent themselves from pushing too far.

"You sure you don't want to stay in bed with me? You enjoyed yourself last time." His tone was light and playful as a spark entered his eyes.

She shook her head vigorously, "No, you've bednapped me long enough. Besides I have school today and I already promised Mi-chan that I'd meet her. I'm not backing out of that a second time." Kagome turned her head as she cast him a warm smile. "Thank you though. I appreciate what you did."

His smile suddenly turned sly, "You've still got no idea how tempted I was, do you?" The man sat up and brought his arms around her more securely. "Besides I didn't do it just because I was feeling benevolent. I did it because I wanted to. I said it before, haven't I? I'm a very selfish man. Especially when it concerns you."

She felt his mouth upon her shoulder as he kissed a particularly dark mark he'd left on her the previous night. The ronin tilted her head by pressing his own cheek against her neck, "I don't think I can hold myself back for long like this." She felt his fingers curl around her more firmly as he sighed heavily into her skin. The heat of his breath warmed her flesh as a pleasurable chill went through her body. "You best be sure that this is what you want. Otherwise I'll take more than what I did last night." His teeth grazed against her slightly as his tone dipped into a sensual warning, "I'll take it all and I won't give it back. Are you willing to take that chance?"

She wrapped her arms around his as she relaxed in his embrace, "I think we should just take things as they are and not worry just yet. If it happens, it happens." She opened her fingers and splayed her palm against the warm mess of his cheek. Okita leaned into her touch as she felt his expression thaw slightly at the contact. Gently, she turned his face towards hers as she made to look at him. "I trust you. Now and in the future."

He pressed his lips against hers softly in a gentle kiss. There wasn't any hesitation but there was a great deal of affection in the act. This man wouldn't harm her. Not now. Not ever. She could sense it in the way his soul would flare and fluctuate. It was fierce and violent in many ways, but never towards her. She could put her faith in him. She knew that.

"Careful, I might take that as a proposal. Although I'd rather be the one to ask you." He gave a quiet laugh as his arms loosened their grip, "I've got my honor as a man, you know."

"Hush now! Where'd this talk of marriage come from? You certainly move fast don't you?" Kagome slowly stood as she began her journey to recollect all of her undergarments. "I sort of figured you for the type to play the field a bit first rather than jumping to matrimony so quickly."

Okita leaned back comfortably as his eyes followed her every move with a predator's intensity. "What can I say? I know what I like and I prefer not to wait." His tone dipped as he gave her exposed body a sensual once over. "I'm not exactly a patient person."

"In other words, you're trying to bridenap me?" A loose smile played upon her lips as her significant other scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Close, but is it really bridenapping if you're willing?" Then a wide grin split across his features. "And did you just agree to be my wife? I didn't hear you outright reject it."

She flushed but did as well as she could to maintain her composure, "Like I said it's still too early. We've only been together officially for two days. Even by your standards that should be too quick."

His grin slid away slightly as a calculative look crossed his expression, "True but we've known each other for three months. That's typically long enough."

Kagome shot him a blank stare, "You serious?"

His smirk returned in full force, "Am I? You tell me." He flashed her a wink as he began to stand from his position on the bed.

"I think it's time for me to go to school." She dodged the question. She hadn't the faintest idea if the man was being serious with her in regards to the 'proposal' or if he were just trying to get a rise out of her like he seemed to enjoy doing. She was quickly learning that he could be quite the troll when he wanted to be, and unfortunately that was turning out to be _often_. The young woman deposited their discarded clothing in her hamper as she pulled her uniform and fresh undergarments from her closet. "I'm going to shower. You want to join me this time?" They only had so much time before she had to leave and, quite frankly, Kagome wasn't quite ready to get dressed yet. She wanted to spend a little bit more time with him before she had to return to the drama of her school life. She heard him step behind her as his hands slid from her shoulders down the length of her arms.

"Need you ask? You already know what I'll say." He nipped at her ear once more as the man guided them towards the bathroom. Her mother would kill her if she found out what'd been happening upstairs in her bedroom these past two nights. The pair made their way into her bathroom. By the time she'd shut the door and started the water, he'd already stripped himself of the last safety measure they'd been using—his boxers. Kagome stepped into the shower first. She flinched slightly at the scalding heat of the water. However after a few seconds her body adjusted and she relaxed somewhat. Okita quickly stepped in after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush to his chest. A dark blush spread across her cheeks as, for the first time, she felt his fully nude body against her own. The ronin trailed his mouth along the line of her neck and shoulders. She angled her head to the side as she leaned into his embrace. She was embarrassed. She was nervous. But she wasn't frightened. In fact, the young woman sighed as he drew her closer to him, she felt _safe_. She felt safer with him than she'd ever had before. As Kagome closed her eyes and lost herself to her lover's affections, a single thought crossed her mind. What would she do on the other side? It was no longer a question of _if_ she would return with him, but _when_ would they go?

The hour she'd had to prepare for the day passed more quickly than Kagome wanted it to. She'd managed to escape Okita's vice-like grip at the tail end of their shower so she could have enough time to dry her hair and finish getting ready. Now as she rushed out of the house she realized something important. Today was the first day of the final week of school. By Friday, she'd no longer be a student but a full-fledged member of society. A smile pulled at her lips. She honestly never thought that she'd see the day. She pulled her navy blazer over her blouse and slipped her stockings on. Just one more week and she'd have achieved the one thing she never thought that she could. From chasing demons, to being dragged into the past and then finally playing nurse to a man who'd fallen into her time; there'd always been so many distractions that she wasn't sure if she'd ever make it through to the end of her schooling days. But she persevered and now here she was—past the worst of it all and almost to the finish line.

Okita sat beside her on the bed as he stretched his limbs out comfortably across the mattress. He'd barely dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and jeans but chose to remain shirtless for the time being. As Kagome glanced over at him, she noticed that his hair was still damp from their shower. A smile pulled at her lips. He looked quite relaxed like that. The man grabbed her remote and turned on her television as she finished gathering her items for the day.

"You fixing to head out?" He questioned as his eyes roved over her uniform. It'd be a bit too obvious if he followed her downstairs at this point. Only one of them had run the shower and her mother would be able to piece together what had happened between them if he so much as tried to send her off like he normally would.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I'll be spending some time with Katsumi after school today though. So I'll be a bit late coming back." She leaned over him and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. His hand cupped her cheek gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled lightly at him. "I'll see you tonight. Try not to cause too much trouble, okay?"

Okita laughed as he trailed the tips of his fingers over the contours of her face affectionately, "As if. Besides I start work later tonight. I'll probably be getting home around the time that you will."

Her brows rose significantly at that revelation, "Really? Where at? You never told me where you applied to." She was genuinely curious too! What kind of job did he pick up? She couldn't see him working with the masses in any kind of service industry _at all_. Despite his kindness towards her, there was a definite _edge_ to his personality that could get him into quite a bit of trouble if his patience was pushed. Most notably how he tended to handle Takeshi's bold behavior towards her. A dark blush spread across the bridge of her nose as he flashed her a wicked smirk. She'd seen that look a few times to know what it meant. However they didn't exactly have the time for such activities right now.

The ronin held his index finger to his lips as if to make a shushing motion, "It's a secret. You'll just have to stalk me to find out."

"I think you might want to reconsider what you find to be normal behavior." The teen laughed as she stood and gathered the rest of her belongings for the day. "Stalking someone isn't exactly the best way to show them that you care."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I figured it was worth the try." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her loosely. "I'll see you tonight then. Try not to get yourself sick in the mean time. You have that nasty habit, you know." His mouth dipped to caress hers in a small, parting kiss. His arms tightened momentarily before the heat of his hands slipped away from her back and released her.

She smiled before making her way towards her door. This would be the first time this weekend that they'd be separated from each other for so long. They'd spent nearly every waking moment with one another after they'd brought their relationship to this intimate level. There was the urge, an all consuming desire, to skip school for the day and finish riding out the last of what her friends had called the 'honeymoon phase' of post physical intimacy bliss. It was like a bond that'd formed between them and held them to one another—a link that kept them from wanting to part from the other. Now as she placed her hand on the handle to her door, she found her feet incapable of moving forward. She didn't want to go yet she had to. She knew she couldn't stay yet she almost felt that she needed to. She wanted to be beside him. Now and in the future.

"Tough on you too, huh?" Okita suddenly whispered beside her ear. He rubbed his palms down the sleeves of her blazer and back up to her shoulders. "But you'll be fine. I'll just give you more to remember tonight when you get back." He pressed his lips against that sensitive spot behind her ear once more. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you when you return."

Kagome shook her head, "Not if you're working. Who knows," A warm smile made its way across her features, "I might just pick you up later if you tell me where you'll be at." The beating of her heart calmed somewhat at the reassurance he was giving her. This wasn't the end. This wasn't some grand separation between them. She was just going to school and he would be at work. They would reunite at the end of the day. There wasn't anything to fear in this parting. A sigh left her mouth as her mind calmed. He would be with her and she with him. That was all there was to it.

"Hn, we'll see. You should probably go down though otherwise your mom will find us out." He paused just for a moment as he titled his head as if to listen for any sudden sounds. "If she hasn't already. I swear, that woman is part ninja or something."

The young woman laughed as she opened her door and peered out into the darkened hallway, "She is pretty sneaky. Alright, I'm heading out now. You behave yourself!"

He gave her a playful salute, "Yes ma'am!"

With that she closed the door and left for the day. For just the briefest of moments, she wondered how her life would've played if she hadn't met him. She wondered where she'd have ended up during these three short months if she hadn't opened herself up to him. If she hadn't learned to trust him. If she hadn't promised him a pathway to his home. Somehow, she had a feeling that, that road would not have been anywhere near as happy or satisfying as she now found herself to be. The last thing she thought before she descended the long, winding stairway to the world below was just how grateful she was for meeting that man. In such a short time he'd done so much for her. Now it was her turn.

School had gone as well as she'd expected it to. The day flew by quickly as rumors of her impending elopement to a 'strange guy' had run amok among her peers. By the final period the boys had backed off significantly while Takeshi kept his distance. The male spared her a few glances but would quickly brush past her to go about his business. Kagome shrugged. It really wasn't all that much of a bother to her. Honestly the only thing that was getting on her nerves was just how _nosy_ the girls were being. Who was her fiancé? Why hadn't they ever seen him before the blowout? How did they meet? Did she love him? She froze at that last question. Love. How would she be able to know such an emotion? She _cared_. That was for certain. She wanted to stay beside him and follow him back to his home. But did that make this _love_? And what of Okita? What did he feel for her? It'd gone beyond the casual, of that she was certain. But did he love her? _Could_ a man such as him love her?

"Hey!" A familiar voice took her by surprise. Yuka waved her hand in front of her face as a worried expression overtook the other woman's features. "You okay? You've been spacing out pretty bad today."

Kagome sat up straighter as she glanced around the classroom. Nearly everyone was staring at her now, a mixture of expressions ranging from curiosity to shock to even disgust. What'd she miss?

"What?" She oh so elegantly responded.

Her friend sighed heavily, "There you go again. I know you've made a few big plans after graduating but do you think you could focus for just a _couple_ of minutes? We wanted to talk to you about something serious this time."

She blinked and looked around at the faces surrounding her. Yuka, Eri and of course Ayumi were there but so were a few of the other girls from her class. A couple of them she hadn't spoken more than three words to in her entire school career. The teen leaned back in her seat and nodded, "Sorry about that. So," She met Yuka's cobalt gaze curiously, "What'd you want to ask me?"

The group shared a cautious look between each other before nodding affirmatively in unison, "We wanted to know more about Higurashi-san. What he's like. What he does for a living. What he intends to do to support you." Yuka leaned forward as she wagged an index finger at her. "I know you two were quite cute together the other day when we had our study session but don't think we'll go easy on him just because of that." Her brows furrowed as a violent intent rolled off of her tiny frame. "You're our friend and as such it's our job to make sure you don't get saddled up with a some guy that'll force you into a lifestyle you don't want."

Kagome held up her hands defensively, "Whoa! One question at a time! Besides, Souji isn't like that. He's already found a job and is trying his hardest to get off of his feet despite his illness." Her eyes widened as she clamped her mouth shut. She'd said too much. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone else what Okita's disease was or why he was _actually_ staying at their shrine.

"Oh that's right, you said he was with you guys for a 'health stay'. So that part really was true, huh? But," The brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully as she pondered over her next sentence. "Is he really your cousin? I mean I haven't seen your adopted uncle but I've heard he doesn't really look like him either."

The teen sighed as she tried to figure a way out of this mess. She couldn't lie since that'd just make things more complicated. She couldn't tell the truth because it'd probably land her in the psyche ward. So what _could_ she say?

"That, my dear girls, is quite the tale! It's a story of forbidden romance, family feuds and a bond strong enough to conquer the tides of time itself!" Katsumi made her grand entrance as she flounced into their classroom. All eyes turned towards her in shocked silence. It was rare for a second year to visit their senior like this. It was even more surprising that she hadn't announced herself before waltzing into the room. By all accounts, Katsumi was likely stepping on a lot toes barging into this conversation.

"Mi-chan, don't give them the wrong idea." She pinched the bridge of her nose as her shoulders sagged.

Said girl grinned widely at her, "But it's true! They're cousins related only by adoption and marriage! However," The energetic teen wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck as she hugged her sadly, "Her uncle and mother despised one another. They'd had a falling so long ago and forgotten how to forgive one another. Many years passed and during the annual family reunions Souji-san and Gome-chan met many times. They fell in love with one another but couldn't find it in themselves to disobey their parents." The girl threw an arm up in the air enthusiastically as her expression lightened, "But one day they decided to give their love a shot! Now, unable to deny the feelings they have for one another, they've chosen to elope just after graduation and hide away from their parents until things have calmed down. Maybe have a child or five while they're at it."

"Mi-chan!" Kagome reprimanded her. However several of the girls around them melted instantly at the story. Hearts flashed in their eyes as they cupped their hands to their cheeks.

"That's so sweet!" Eri cooed kindly, a light blush on her face.

"Kagome-chan's so lucky! I wish a guy would whisk me away like that!" Ayumi chimed in.

Yuka on the other hand gave her a thoughtful look, "Are you sure about this? Marriage _is_ a big deal. Sure you can divorce if things don't work out but it's a huge pain to go through."

Now everyone was looking at her again. She bit at her lip as she thought about what she wanted to say. Marriage wasn't exactly on the table for her at this point. But it was true that she'll be leaving this era permanently. She wouldn't be returning here. The power of the Shikon would only last for a single jump. Any more than that and it'd shatter completely. Which wouldn't be a bad result in the end, but she'd need its power soon. So she held off on chipping away at the last dying remnants of its existence. The Shikon would eventually be no more. Okita would return home. So now she, Kagome, would decide to follow him and carve out her own future on the other side with him. Those were the only things she wanted. Now and in the future.

"I'm sure. I put a lot of thought into it and I decided for myself." A warm smile spread across her lips as she met Yuka's concerned gaze. "He trusts me and I _know_ that I can trust him. We'll pull through. I know it." She spoke from the depths of her heart. These were her true feelings and she wouldn't feel shame over them. She wouldn't regret them. The only thing was that she just didn't want her time with Okita to simply become mere _memories_. That would hurt far more than any separation ever could.

The bell to signal the end of the day rang out over them. "Alright girls, you heard the lady! Now if you excuse me, I must kidnap her for a while!" Katsumi winked at the others as she hauled her up gently by her arm. "We've got a lot of things to talk about." With that, she pulled her up and they were both running down the halls; only stopping to gather their shoes from their lockers before rushing out the school once more.

"Mi-chan, slow down!" Kagome panted between breaths however her friend didn't let up. Instead she made the trip down a familiar route towards the café that they both worked at. "I can't keep up with you like this!"

The other girl either pretended that she hadn't heard or completely ignored her. They threaded their way through the crowds until they came to a stop just before a European Bistro nestled across the street from their café. Her friend grinned as she gestured towards the sign.

"I've been _dying_ to check this place out since it opened a month ago! Come on, you promised!" The teen grinned widely as she pulled at her wrist more firmly. "Besides we've got some _girl talk_ to discuss. Can't exactly do that with the crowd, ya know?"

Kagome sighed as she followed her into the small restaurant. It was sparsely populated with a handful of booths but most circular tables that could fit up to four people. Her eyes scanned the crowd as a young woman greeted them at the front and led them to a booth. Her front slid happily into seat she followed.

Once comfortable, Katsumi leaned over the table between them. A wide, happy smile was spread across her lips as she practically bounced in her seat. Kagome settled into the cushioned booth seat right across from her. She set her purse to the inside portion of the seat and began to look over the menu. As much as she loved her friend, the young woman knew that this conversation was likely to be an uncomfortable one.

"So," The other girl began as she locked her fingers together and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "How's it going between you and the mister? He's quite handsome! I must say that I'm a bit envious."

Kagome fought back a sigh. Those rumors of their elopement had spread quite fast. Although Katsumi had promised to keep quiet on the topic, somehow she had a feeling she allowed it to slip in order to keep anyone else from bothering her in these last couple of weeks of school. A light flush crossed her cheeks as she shook her head. Well the elopement wasn't completely true but it also wasn't untrue either. She was going to leave with him to the other side well. She just didn't intend on marrying him at this point.

"Things are pretty good so far." That was true enough. The physical aspect of their progressing relationship aside, Okita had become even more attentive to her needs in the past couple of days that they'd become "official". She honestly hadn't thought it possible but the man always seemed to surprise her. He hadn't left her side and provided her with the warmth and kindness she needed. A soft smile crossed her lips. Even if this was only temporary, she was glad to have met him.

"You love him." It wasn't a question but rather a declaration. Kagome stopped as she pinned the other woman with a shocked stare. Did she? Could she? How was she supposed to know? "It's written all over your face, hun. Every time you talk about him you get this little smile." Katsumi drew her fingers along her mouth and pulled her lips back to imitate the smile in question. "You also let him hold you in ways you've never allowed anyone else to." Her friend's smile softened as she gave a quick laugh. "I have to admit that you two are sickeningly cute together."

The young woman felt her face warm slightly at the comment. "Are you sure?" Her voice grew quiet as the beginnings of self-consciousness hit her. Before the well, she'd honestly had a fairly positive image of herself both physically and emotionally. However after a full year of subjecting herself to constant ridicule and vicious comparisons, she began to feel inadequate. There was always a voice in the back of her head whispering those lies. The lies that spoke of her failures. The lies that spoke of her inability to protect herself. The lies that spoke of her lack of beauty. She was bulky. She wasn't thin. She was built more like a warrior than a woman. It was always there.

"Hun, if there's one thing I know then it's when two people are so into each other that they spew rainbows. And Gome-chan, you and him both have hit the tie-dye of rainbows." Katsumi gave a laugh as she opened up her menu and began to pilfer through the options. "So," her voice drawled as she peeked above the menu, "How was he? Was he good? Did he make you question heaven and earth itself?" A smirk spread across the other teen's features as she wiggles her brows at her suggestively.

Kagome snapped to attention as her eyes widened drastically. "What?" She oh so intelligently responded. Why did she always blank out in situations like this?

Katsumi laughed again, "I can still see it, you know." She pointed a slender index finger at the crux of her neck. "He left a pretty dark hicky on you, didn't he?"

She immediately brought her hand up and slapped it against the base of her neck; making a futile attempt at covering the mark she now knew couldn't be hidden by make up alone. A dark blush warmed her cheeks, "Souji definitely knows what he's doing. Me on the other hand..." Kagome fidgeted with the sleeve of her shirt and she looked down to her lap. That's right. She was inexperienced at best. She had no clue what she was doing or how to reciprocate. She hardly thought that she had any appeal in the first place. Thus far he'd been the one to lead all of their 'experiences' and she was beginning to feel as if she were being selfish.

A finger flicked across her forehead, "There you go with that look again. You should stop making that face so much otherwise you'll age fifty years." Kagome lifted her hand and gently massaged the part she'd struck affectionately. "Anyways, you're just not used to that kind of thing right?"

With red cheeks and a rising heat in her body at the memories of the morning's shower, she nodded fervently. How was she supposed to top _that_?

"Well you're in luck. I just so happen to know a few things that drives _all_ the guys mad." Katsumi winked at her playfully. "Now listen to your senpai and learn the ways of the seductress." Of course she didn't think that this was a particularly appropriate place for the topic and only had that idea further cemented in her mind as their waiter finally approached.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" A familiar voice intoned from beside them. Azure eyes widened as her head snapped up to look up at the man looming over them. A bright, mischievous grin beamed down at her as she took in her significant other's new look. Clad in black slacks and matching button down, Okita held out his pen as he shot them a wry smirk.

"Oh? I thought you said you weren't going to stalk me today. Did you change your mind?" The man closed his eyes as he nodded to himself a couple of times, "I don't mind this side of you though. It's rather cute."

"Oooh, why didn't you tell me he was working here Gome-chan!" Katsumi seemed flustered as she stared owlishly between him and herself. She could only open her mouth before closing it again. What could she say? She hadn't known either! Wait, had he picked this place on purpose? The teen craned her neck to glance out of the main window that stretched across the front of the bistro. From this angle he had a perfect view of the maid café. She could practically see all the way to the back of her own shop. Azure eyes widened. He did! He did this on purpose!

"Souji…" Her voice came out as a warning as he gave a small laugh.

"Ah ah." He shook his pen at her playfully. "I'm working right now. We'll save the rough games for tonight when everyone else is in bed." His gaze turned heated as she watched him spy upon the same part of her neck Katsumi had. Damn it, that thing really _was_ visible. Okita certainly looked proud of himself for it too. Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. Well at least she'd gotten some measure of revenge earlier. The only problem was that the marks she'd left were hidden away. She'd at least been kind enough to make sure they weren't going to be on full display for everyone to see. "So what's it going to be? I could pull a suggestion for you but you might not like it."

Now she _knew_ he was teasing her. That little jerk!

"The tea please." The young woman turned her attention to her friend. "What about you?"

"I'll have the same." Katsumi nodded vigorously as she glanced back and forth between them with wide eyes.

Okita quickly wrote down their order before meandering towards the back, "I'll have it out for you two soon. Just don't miss me in the mean time."

Suddenly she had the urge to bury her face into her hands. What had she gotten herself into? This man was too much.

"Now I get it. All the more reason for me to tell you this next part." Her onyx eyes darted around the bistro to check for any eavesdroppers. Once satisfied she nodded to herself and dropped her voice. "First thing's first. What base have you gotten to yet? First? Second? Third? Or the home run?"

Her heart leapt into her throat as she tried to come up with an answer. _Technically_ they'd already reached third and definitely pushed the line of the home run during their shower this morning. So would that technically be a fourth base? Or was that outfield? She didn't know. "Third… I think." Her tone faded out as she shifted uncomfortably. Her own eyes looked around nervously. Thus far they were the only ones seated in this section. That was good at the very least.

"That's pretty fast but given the way he looks at you all the time I can't say I'm surprised." The other girl tapped her finger on her lips as she mulled over her next question carefully. "Has it been reciprocal or has he been the only one leading?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't really know what to do so he's been taking charge of _that_ kind of thing." Did her voice just squeak? Judging by the way Okita was glancing in their direction from behind the bar, she was beginning to believe so. She turned her eyes down to her hands as she wrung them together. This was so embarrassing.

"Ah, no good. You need to lead every once in a while or it'll go stale." Her brows furrowed as she leaned over the table to whisper at her seriously. "There's a couple of different ways to do this but nearly all enjoy the end result of this one thing."

The young woman's own brows shot up, "What thing? What do I do?"

A wide, victorious smirk spread across her lips, "Go third on him. You'll have to work your courage up and get used to it. However I guarantee that not only will he love it but it might just even out the tables between the two of you."

They spent the course of their meal discussing ways to overcome her nervousness and the exact details of what 'going third' on him meant. Kagome had only a vague idea but nothing concrete to back up her thoughts. She didn't know if he'd even like such a thing. However according to Katsumi it was something that most guys would love have done to them.

"Are you sure it'd work like that though? I mean, I'm not exactly good at this kind of thing." She fidgeted again as her lack of experience began to show. "I'm not really the type guys usually go for anyways." Her gaze darkened as she looked down at herself. It was true enough as well. Outside of Takeshi and Okita, very few men had ever shown an interest in her. Inuyasha only wanted to own her. He never saw her anything other than a possession. Takeshi, while overbearing, at least respected her decisions as a human being rather than an object to be owned. Okita on the other hand. He was a different kind of man altogether. He was warm, kind and gentle. He cared about her in ways no one else had. She didn't want to chase him off by doing something stupid.

Katsumi's lips thinned as she leaned her chin on the back of her hand, "You say that kind of thing a lot don't you?"

"Indeed she does," Okita interrupted as he passed them the bill. "This one's on me." It was already paid and signed for however on the back of the receipt a simple note had been written. The ronin shot her a sly glance before he gathered up their dishes and retreated to the kitchen with them. The young woman plucked the paper out from the holder and read over it.

 _Did you know that your make up doesn't cover that hicky? I would say that I was sorry but I'm not. So to make it up to you I went ahead and covered the cost of your meal. You've taken care of my sick ass for this long. Now it's my turn. Just don't regret your decision to leave with me later because I won't give you back._

She felt her face heat slightly at his words. It was a written warning, quite literally, about his own intentions towards her. Just as before he was giving her an out. He was providing her with an opportunity to back away from this choice before it became permanent. A smile touched her lips. He was always so worried about her. Perhaps it was that aspect of his personality that drew her to him in the first place. She tucked the note into her purse as she began to gather her belongings.

"I should probably say bye to him before we leave. Did you want to go somewhere else afterwards though?" Kagome inquired as she slipped the handle of her bag over her shoulder and slipped out of the booth. As if on cue Okita returned and followed after them, ensuring to open the entrance door as they made their exit.

"You ladies have a nice night." He gave her a purposeful glance at the last word. She felt her cheeks heat even more at the not so subtle promise. Just what was that man planning now?

"Thanks, I'll see you back at the house tonight." Her brows suddenly shot up as she glanced at the clock. "Actually, what time do you get off? I could stop by afterwards and we could walk back together."

His eyes softened at her momentarily, "I've got two hours left. So there's still a bit of time. You go ahead and enjoy yourself. Just message me if you're going to be late." He'd actually gotten quite good at texting lately. She hadn't thought that he'd take to his phone so well but the ronin was virtually a modern man by now with the way he navigated her era and worked their devices. Thankfully he wasn't a spam texter or did any sort of annoying things such as forwarding spam mail. The only thing he seemed to do was use his map application to find specific locations that he needed—and messaged her whenever he couldn't find what he was looking for. She gave a small laugh under her breath. He really was fitting right in, wasn't he?

"Something funny?" The man teased, stepping outside with them for just a moment.

"No, nothing at all. We'll be heading off then." The teen turned as her friend grasped onto her wrist tightly and took off at the speed of light. If Okita had the thought to protest then Katsumi had whisked her away faster than he could speak. She pulled her across the road, through the crowded streets and didn't stop until they passed the threshold of a two-story shopping center.

"Where are we going?" Kagome inquired as she glanced around at the ornately decorated building. The Yamada family, of which Takeshi and Katsumi were the sole heirs to, was incredibly rich. Only a handful of her peers were aware of the amount of wealth their parents had amassed in their years of well-planned investments.

"You'll see! Now come on!" She pulled her along even faster now.

It came as little surprise to Kagome that her friend frequently shopped in this plaza. Brand name shops with clothes more expensive than the entire collection of outfits she'd gathered in her closet were lined up one right after the other in an organized display of glass windows. Kagome shifted uncomfortably as Katsumi tugged her into a well-known designer dress boutique. Gowns that glittered and awed were placed near the front. Middle aged women with strong smelling perfume and large diamonds on their fingers pilfered through the front rows. Towards the back younger women with small children in strollers searched the racks for elegant and simple day dresses. Katsumi pulled her towards the back.

"You're a super cute girl, Gome-chan. So we need to dress you like one too!" She began to pull dresses down and hold them up to her front. "Part of your problem is that you don't see how adorable you really are. Why do you think my brother and your fiancé fell so hard?" She already placed a halter top back on the rack before switching to a spaghetti strap. "You're stubborn as it is, but you're also one of the sweetest people I've met. Guys adore that kind of thing. Makes them want to protect you. Why do you think the girls were so worried earlier? They just want to make sure their adorable, sweet natured friend is going to be happy."

Kagome felt her face heat at the rapid-fire compliments. She'd grown so used to the insults and comparisons that she'd forgotten what it was like to be treated kindly by others. Okita had given her his warmth and now Katsumi was giving her, her unique encouragement. These people cared about her in ways she'd never thought anyone would. That was more than she could've asked for.

"Aha! This would be perfect!" Katsumi brought up a pale yellow colored dress with a pair of thick straps that crossed in the front before crisscrossing over the shoulder blades in the back. A barely visible zipper ran from the top to the small of her back. The fabric itself fell just above her knees, giving enough space for her to move as she needed to while still providing a view of her calves. "Go try it on! I'll check it out once you're settled."

So the young woman made her way into one of the available dressing rooms. She closed and locked the door and set to work on disrobing her day clothes. These kinds of outfits were far outside of her finances. It was the kind of dress that she could only dream of owning but never actually have. She wouldn't feel comfortable letting Katsumi buy it for her but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try it on to appease her friend.

She slipped into the dress as the softness of the fabric caressed her skin. It fit tightly but not uncomfortably so. The outfit had white lace overlay that created a gentle look. It was feminine and hugged every curve yet, azure eyes darkened as she turned in the mirror, did it really suit her? She wasn't soft or feminine. She had muscle tone and bulk, not gentleness or the typical idea of curves. She was stocky, not slender. So would a dress like this even suit her?

"Gome-chan, everything alright in there? Did you need any help?" Katsumi called from the other side of the door.

Kagome took a moment to look at herself once more. It didn't feel like her. It was much too beautiful. She on the other hand was not.

"Sorry, just having trouble with the zipper." The teen finally responded as tears burned at her eyes.

 _Weak_

 _Useless_

 _Disgusting_

Those words whispered viciously in her ear. The were both the result of the sharp echoes of her memories and the manifestation of her own self doubt. The insults grew ever louder as she continued to stare at the woman in the mirror. In her mind's eye it shifted and warped, showing a younger version of herself cowering in the corner with cuts and bruises over her arms and legs. She'd been so frail then. She'd been so helpless. Now, she was just damaged. Strong and stubborn but still shattered all the same.

"Unlock the door for me, I'll help you out." Katsumi's voice was calm, devoid of her usual abundance of energy.

Kagome held out her hand and did as requested. She'd trusted Okita with her future, perhaps it was time to trust Katsumi with her doubts?

The other girl swiftly entered the stall with her and took in her appearance. A warm smile lit up her face as she grasped the zipper between her fingers and quickly pulled it up.

"It's perfect for you."

Kagome shook her head and she glanced down at her feet, "No, it's not. I'm..." her voice closed off as she swallowed her tears. She was ugly. She was selfish. She was the lowest of the low. She couldn't match something like this. It was too good for her.

Katsumi placed both of her hands on her shoulders as she forced her to look in the mirror, "Gome-chan, I don't know what it is you see when you look at yourself but I know what Takeshi and even Souji-san sees. Whatever imperfections you have, they're honestly what make you even more beautiful as a person." She spun her around and smiled as the fabric of the dress fluttered elegant around her legs.

"You remember how you first met Takeshi right?" The other girl gave a little laugh as she turned her back towards the mirror.

Kagome nodded. She'd been friends with Katsumi before joining the Kyudo club. She'd also been the one to suggest picking up her part time job at the maid cafe since she worked there as well. It was because of Katsumi's encouragements that she even did either of those. The first day she'd ever worked at the café, Takeshi had dropped by to pick his sister up. He'd been so shy at that time. He hardly had the courage to speak to her. But once she joined the kyudo club he managed to find his courage to ask her out. She'd only wished he'd turned out to be a calmer person. He wasn't bad persay, but he definitely lacked the ability to relate to her on the emotional level that she needed. It were as if he'd only recently climbed over a steep wall and hadn't the skill set necessary to properly communicate his needs and emotions.

"The reason he started crushing on you wasn't just because you were in a cute maid uniform." Katsumi nodded her head up and down vigorously as if she were agreeing with herself. "He wouldn't stop talking about you for the first couple of weeks after you joined the club because he thought you were a very kind and loving person. And Gome-chan, I don't think you give yourself enough credit here."

Katsumi wrapped her arms around her comfortingly as she forced her to look at herself once more, "Your kind of beauty isn't just skin deep. Everyone around you can sense it. You've got this aura going on that _screams_ about how much you care for others. It shows in the way you train your peers, help your friends study and you've even given us all kinds of super amazing and grown up advice when we were acting stupid."

Kagome shook her head, "But I'm not..."

"Hush now, hun." She pressed a finger to the young woman's lips as a smile splayed across her own. "Take a look for yourself. The mirror inside your heart is warped. It's showing you these things to make you doubt yourself. But just for now, simply look at yourself. Don't think, just look."

So she did. She stared at the woman on the other side of the looking glass. She didn't think. She didn't judge. She just looked.

"That's the woman both Takeshi and Souji-san see every day. They don't view you as warped or ugly. They don't see those tiny imperfections. All they see is what you're looking at now. A kind, beautiful woman who cares so deeply about others until it hurts herself. Don't be afraid of yourself, Gome-chan. Embrace this and accept it. You are amazing. You just don't know it yet."

The image of herself curled fearfully in the corner returned a hundred fold. Vague memories of someone shouting obscenities came to the forefront of her mind. If she was so amazing as a person they why had _he_ acted as if she were merely a tool? Why had _he_ treated her as if she were a burden? How could she be such a great person when she'd so obviously been useless? The flashes of pain and flesh tearing came back to her. Her knees collapsed under her as she tried to holdback the floodgate. The tears that burned at her eyes began to fall. She covered her palms over her face and hid herself from the sight she knew would be staring back at her.

"How? How can I accept that?" Her shoulders began to shake as she tried to look at herself once more. "I'm not good. I'm not beautiful. I'm just…" She gestured towards herself sadly. "… this." More pain and shouting resonated loudly in her mind. Why won't it just stop?

"And that's all you need to be." Katsumi's arms were warm as she held her to her chest in a protective cocoon. The screaming began to quiet as the sound of her friend's heartbeat overtook one of her ears. "I heard a while back from Yuka-san that you were in a pretty bad spot back in junior high. She said that ever since then you hadn't really been the same." She combed her fingers through her hair in a show of near maternal affection. "Yuka-san said that because of some guy you lost a lot of your confidence. If that's the case then I don't think you should push yourself into marriage before you're ready."

Kagome's eyes shot open as she stiffened in the girl's arms. She'd nearly forgotten about that entirely. However was that what Okita would ask of her once they returned to his era? Would he intend on taking her as his wife if she were to pursue a life beside him? He'd made a few jokes of course but she honestly hadn't been sure if he'd been serious. Were they more than just jokes though? She didn't know these answers. Nor did she know how she felt about the subject at hand.

"It's a big step to take. You ought to take a bit of time to hash out how you really feel about him. Make sure that the reason you marry him is because you love him, not because you feel like you can't have anything better." Her onyx eyes lit up as she smiled at her. "You're a sweet person. You don't have to beat down on yourself so much. Have a little faith in the person that you _are_. Not the one you were told you _had_ to be."

Kagome nodded once, "We were going to wait until June after his health regiment is finished anyways." She bit her bottom lip as she thought of a good way to explain the next part. "He's decided to leave Japan after that. I know kaa-chan would rather that I stay and go to college here but," Her eyes drifted downwards to her feet. "I want to go with him. I don't know much about this marriage stuff or why he decided to tell you that but I know one thing. When he leaves, I want to be beside him. That's all I ever wanted."

"Because you love him." It wasn't a question or a playful tease as with earlier. Rather it was a statement of a fact that she wasn't even sure of herself.

"How do I know? I've never had anything positive to go by." It was true as well. Every 'relationship' she'd been involved in had some edge of negativity or unhealthy attachment to it. Okita was the only one who seemed to have given her the space she needed while simultaneously providing her with the comfort he somehow knew she desired. He wasn't perfect. He wasn't some unattainable ideal of perfection in a man. He had his flaws. He had his past. His hands were stained scarlet with the blood of his enemies. But he wasn't evil. He also wasn't overbearing. He cared about her and she cared for him. Right now, that was all that mattered.

Kagome's expression softened as she came to the realization that Katsumi already had. She loved that man. It wasn't the childish infatuation she initially had with Inuyasha. It wasn't the cautious optimism of her short-lived run with Takeshi. Instead it was the overwhelming need to be beside and support Okita in his dreams. She wanted to stand beside him. She wanted to help him in anyway she could. She also wanted to follow him back to his world and see his story through to its proper end. To be willing to sacrifice this time, this place and her relationships with these people—would it be worth it? The ronin was right to be cautious. This choice would be a permanent one regardless of which decision she chose to follow through with in the end.

"I think you already know that answer. Now come on. On your feet!" Katsumi gently pulled her up as she spun her around. "We're getting you that dress along with some new shoes. You need a date night with your man and this will be the perfect thing to spice it up." Her hands pushed on her shoulder blades lightly as they exited the changing room.

"But you can't! It's too expensive!" Kagome attempted to protest but she would hear none of it.

"Consider it my parting gift to you. Whether you choose to marry Souji-san or not will be your decision. However if you're going to leave with him then I can't just send you off in good conscious without getting a going away present." She pushed her towards the counter as they made their way to pay for the overly priced outfit. "Besides, just think of it as me wanting to spoil you a bit for putting up with me for so long. So no need to fret!"

The girls moved from one shop to the next, picking out different parts of the outfit and having Kagome dress into them immediately once they were done. By the time Katsumi finished pulling her around, she'd found herself with a new dress, shoes, necklace and other arrangement of jewelry she never would've been able to obtain on her own.

"Thank you Mi-chan, you really didn't have to do this." She meant it too. Katsumi had little to no reason to do as much as she had for her. She'd given her the encouragement she needed to realize her own feelings towards herself and Okita. She'd given her reassurance that she wasn't some sort of walking monstrosity that only caused pain and suffering for others. She'd also given her something that she knew she'd never have otherwise—peace of mind.

"Oh but I did! You're too cute not to spoil dear Gome-chan!" She glanced down at her watch as the bell overhead tolled loudly. "Yeesh, pushing a bit close. Think you can make it back to the restaurant on your own? I promised Takeshi that I'd meet him in about, oh," She looked at her watch once more, "ten minutes. At the train station across town." The other girl's shoulders drooped slightly as she sighed heavily through her teeth. "Oh well, I guess I can make him wait a few minutes. You on the other hand should get a move on. Your man's waiting for you." With that Katsumi flashed her a wink before she took off at the speed of light down the street. "Remember, don't force yourself before your ready! You can get married _after_ you're comfortable!"

Kagome laughed as her friend nearly ran into a light pole before she straightened herself. The waved at each other as they parted ways. Marriage, huh? It was still too early to be thinking about that kind of thing but at least now she knew for certain what it was she felt. A warmth spread across her chest as a smile painted itself over her lips. To see the things he did. To view herself through his eyes, she first had to realize the way she felt for him. What she saw in him wasn't a monster or a killer. Rather she saw that he was a kind and gentle man. She loved how caring and affectionate he was towards her. She loved how much he seemed to worry for her. She also loved how much he was beginning to care about her family as well. Okita was a good man with good intentions. She trusted him. Now, if only she could try to see what he sees in herself. Maybe that would give her the confidence boost she needed to start over once more.

The restaurant came into view as she took a seat on the outside patio. The lights inside flicked off as the group of employees made their way outside. Okita was at the front as expected. His coworkers waved sociably at him as they began to make their way home. Kagome stood. A warm smile spread across her lips as she met his gaze. Shock flickered across his features followed by warmth then desire. His emerald eyes trailed along the lines of her curves, down her legs before rising to meet her face once more. A smile lit up his features as well. It wasn't the sharp or sly grin she'd been expecting but something much softer. It was like the look of person who'd spied the first evidence of something mythical. Could this be what Katsumi meant? To see what he sees. To view herself in a mirror not warped by the horrors of her past.

"Ready to go home?" She asked softly, slipping her fingers through the spaces of his own.

"More like are you ready for bed?" The ronin joked as he tugged her closer to him. He bent his head down next to her ear and whispered heatedly, "Did you dress up just for me?"

Kagome nodded once, "And if I did? What would you do then?" Mostly she wanted to see where he'd take this. What would he say?

The familiar lopsided grin returned to his expression, "Careful, you might give me the wrong idea." She noted the way his eyes became half-lidded and his tone dipped slightly into something husky. "I'm giving you a fair warning now. Push too far and I might not give you back." He took the lobe of her ear between his teeth in a gentle bite. Despite the sexual overtones of his words, there was an anxiety riding the undercurrent of his emotions. In some ways, he was afraid. The constant warnings and fears. The insistence that she take her time to make her choice. He was afraid she'd resent him. That she'd blame him if she made the wrong choice. Just as Katsumi had given her peace of mind earlier, she now wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to clear the doubts she knew that had to have been plaguing him for some time.

She laughed lightly, "I'm okay with that. I already decided to leave with you, didn't I?" Kagome raised the palm of her hand and gently placed it over the high bone of his cheek. "I _want_ to stay with you. Do you know why?" It might be a bit early to say this now but she _wanted_ him to know the truth. She didn't want him guessing himself or beating himself up anymore. Just as she required reassurance earlier, Kagome knew that Okita needed her encouragement now. It'd be the only way he'd fully come to terms with her choice and not blame himself for it.

He paused and held his larger hand over her own. His other arm locked around her waist and pulled her to him tightly, "Tell me." The man's voice low and frayed. His body was pulled taut, as if sensing the words she was about to say.

"Because I love you."

Okita's eyes were wide for a moment. He stilled beneath her touch as something flashed across his expression. She couldn't quite tell what it was but she knew that something changed in him at that moment. The last barrier between them fell as he pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. The young woman leaned into his warmth as she gave herself over to his affections. This wasn't frenzied like this morning. It wasn't shy like their first. This time, their kiss was both deep and full of the emotions they'd been too worried about speaking aloud before now. It was filled with their growing passion for one another and became the physical manifestation of their now permanent bond. Wherever he went in the future, she'd stand beside him. She'd support him and find the piece of herself she'd been missing this whole time. That was what she wanted more than anything. He pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips as his hand cradled the back of her head gently. She loved this man and now, she wanted him to know it. Not just because she wanted him to reciprocate her feelings but because it'd be what would free him from his sense of guilt.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed against his lips. Starting tomorrow, she'd walk forward. She'd embrace herself as she was and do what she could to move beyond her past. Okita had given her what she needed to accept her history. Katsumi had given her what she required to accept herself. Now all she needed to do was to embrace her future with this man—wherever it may lead them. They parted only for a second to catch their breath. He didn't speak but the words he wanted to say reflected in his gaze as well. She was no longer alone. She touched her mouth to his once more. Tomorrow, she would see through his eyes.

 **A/n** : I actually _hadn't_ intended on Kagome confessing this chapter. However with the way things were progressing I thought that it'd actually fit pretty well here. Things are shifting a bit from my original plot but I don't think that's so much of a bad thing. In this case we're currently slotted for the return to occur around chapter fifteen. Would you guys believe me if I stated that the original draft of this story this first arc would've only lasted for about five chapters? XD Yeaahh, there was so much to develop though that it kind of just got bigger and bigger. ;P But hey, at least it hasn't hit twenty chapters… _yet_. Anyways what do you guys think about it this time? We've gotten a bit more about Kagome's perspective and her feelings on the whole situation. Starting with chapter twelve we'll be returning to Okita's POV and how he'll respond to her confession as well. So you guys have that to look forward to. ;P Anyways thanks so much, you are all so freaking awesome! I apologize for not responding to you as much as I normally would have but things have gotten a bit hectic with work over here so I'm sort of just floating by and trying to keep up with the updating schedule. As always, thank so much for the amazing support! Free internet cookies and brownies to the lot of ya. ;P


	12. Cross Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ We Are the Hearts by EXGF

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twelve** : Cross Your Heart

Okita was frustrated. It wasn't the simplistic type of anger like he was annoyed at something that someone had done either. It was a fearsome and hotly burning fury that boiled just beneath his skin. His temper would flare as his frustration climbed with each day that passed. It wasn't that he was angry with Kagome but the situation they now found themselves in. No matter what time of night or how many times they tried, all attempts to engage in sexual activities would either fall flat or be interrupted by some outside force. Said woman rolled onto her side and threw an arm over his chest. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as a peaceful expression softened her features. The ronin ran his hand through the loose strands of her hair. It'd been three days since her confession. In that time they'd grow closer emotionally but found themselves barred physically. His heart warmed slightly as his mind brought the memory to the forefront of his mind. She loved him. She'd told him that she'd chosen to leave this era behind and follow him back to his own. She also said that she wanted to walk beside him no matter where their future led.

He combed his fingers through her hair as a soft smile touched his lips. He'd known for a while now how much he'd wanted her. He was familiar with the usual rush of desire and flash of sexual imagery in his mind. However the moment she verbalized her feelings to him, something within him shifted. He was in love with her. He knew how deep his own connection with her ran. Yet before her confession, he'd held himself back primarily because he feared what her own feelings for him were. He hadn't known if she truly wanted him as he did her, or if she was merely getting swept up in the rush of emotions that came with physical intimacy. A part of him feared that he'd been unfairly seducing her. So the moment she told him that she loved him, whatever remained of his resolve to keep himself in check crumbled away into nothing. That very night he'd rushed them back home and taken her into his bed. He'd managed to strip them of their clothes and go so far as they had during their shower earlier in that same day. However the moment he tried to take her as his own, Buyo had made his appearance. The cat had jumped up on the bed and meowed incessantly in their ears until the mood was broken and Kagome was forced to tend to the feline's needs.

The man paused as she hitched her leg further over his hip and leaned into him more deeply. Neither of them were wearing any clothes by this point either. He'd returned home from work and she was already waiting for him in his room. The promise of sex had been lit in her eyes and his body immediately responded to the silent beckoning. More than anything he had wanted to take her for his own the second he walked through the door. However due to an accident on shift; he'd found himself covered in someone's leftovers and was in dire need of a shower. So he kissed her, made his way into his bathroom and attempted to get clean as fast as he possibly could. By the time he emerged she was already stripped of her clothing with his bedroom door locked. The only problem was that she'd been sprawled across his bed with her limbs splayed in all different directions… and completely and utterly passed out. So Okita did the only natural thing that he could think of at that point. He rid himself of the rest of his clothing as well and joined her in bed.

The ronin leaned over as he pressed a soft kiss to her brow. She'd been cutting back at her hours at the café this week simply because her graduation was in two days. She didn't want to overstress herself before then. Still, she also confided to him that afterwards she'd not only increase her hours at the café but that she'd be looking for another job as well after graduation. Something about needing to pick up as much slack as she could. He fought the urge to sigh. She really just couldn't let him take care of her, could she?

Kagome mewled in her sleep as her hand fell down the planes of his chest and over his sensitive stomach. A muscle in his leg twitched as he fought to keep himself in check. Damn he was frustrated. He was halfway tempted to "bednap" her, as she'd called it, for the day just so that they could 'catch up' on all the time they'd lost by being interrupted constantly. He pulled her closer to him as he buried his nose in the crown of her hair.

"Souji…" Her sleepy voice mumbled from his neck. "… Are you mad?" The amount of self-doubt and concern in his lover's tone briefly caused him to pause.

"Why do you ask?" He tried to redirect her. It wasn't that he was avoiding the question itself per say, but he _truly_ wanted to get to the bottom of her confidence issues. The more they'd engage in the sexual nature of their relationship, the easier it became for him to physically _see_ just how frightened she was of this type of closeness. It was in the way she touched him, spoke to him and kissed him. She was afraid. Not necessarily that he'd harm her, but likely something much, _much_ deeper than that. He wanted to reassure her of his own feelings but first he needed to fully understand hers.

"You seemed upset this week." Kagome pressed her face deeper into the crook of his neck; as if she were trying to make herself disappear. "I was worried that you might've been mad for some reason." He felt her tremble lightly within his arms. His heart twisted painfully. Had he really been that obvious?

Okita took a deep breath. Perhaps he'd allowed his temper to boil over too much. On the surface Kagome was a very strong willed and independent woman. However she had her issues and doubts like any other person. She'd managed to bury them deep within her until the moment she'd learned to trust him with the feelings he was certain she wasn't accustomed to experiencing in the first place. He was no stranger to sex or the effects it had on one's psyche. He knew what to expect and how to handle the stressors and emotions that came with it. She on the other hand did not. She was new to the pleasure he'd given her. She was shy and embarrassed where he was bold and confident. Not only that but she also seemed to have a very warped image of herself. Katsumi had been concerned which was why she'd even brought her to his work on Monday. The girl cared for her and could read her more easily than he could. Still, he should've known how his temper would've affected her. For that reason alone he should've been far more careful in the way that he'd handled his relationship with her. Every negative twist in his emotions he suspected she would likely blame unto herself.

"I'm not." The ronin pulled her closer to his heart as he used his hand to lift her chin and force her to meet his eyes. "I'm not mad. Sexually frustrated, sure." He gave a small laugh as her face began to redden. "But it's nothing to be worried about. Just get some rest. You'll need your strength for the morning." He brushed his thumb soothingly over the high bone of her cheek. Her lashes fluttered against the tip of his finger. She really was something else. So stubborn and strong willed one moment, then shy and nervous the next. Despite the doubts and fears he knew she had, he loved every moment of this bond they shared.

"But…" The young woman attempted to protest however he stopped her with a small, gentle kiss.

"No buts. Now get to bed, kid. Unless you want me to ravage you just so you'd be too tired to do anything other than sleep." A thoughtful look crossed the man's expression as he mulled over that possibility. "Actually that wouldn't be too bad of an idea." Thoughts of rolling her onto her back, spreading her legs with his knees and burying himself as deeply within her as he could manage came to the forefront of his mind. He wanted her pinned beneath him, breathless and crying out his name with each forward thrust of his hips. He wanted to find his release within the warmth of her body. He wanted to share the experience of achieving the height of pleasure simultaneously within each other's arms.

The feeling of her naked flesh pulled flush against his own sparked his desire. The knowledge of her feelings towards him flamed the fires of his possessiveness. The thought of ever allowing another male to so much as touch her summoned a sharply familiar feeling of violence. The idea of him taking his leave at the end of this journey and abandoning her became unbearable. The notion of allowing another man to take her as his wife created a fierce rage to well within his chest. He wanted her for _himself_. Not just as his companion but something _more_. He wanted to give her his bed, his name and whatever was left of the future waiting for them beyond the river of time. The ronin wanted to take more than just her innocence. He wanted to take _everything_.

Kagome laughed somewhat as she pressed herself closer to him and rubbed the pad of her foot over the top of his own. "I'm not opposed to it." She relaxed into him as a small, warm smile spread across her lips. "I want to stay with you. So if there's anything that's bothering you, please tell me." With that her breath began to even out as she fell asleep completely on top of him. Okita shifted his hand to massage the skin behind her ear. He wanted to live like this every night. To have her here with him and not in the arms of some other man. His grip on her tightened inadvertently. He really had to stop this. This possessiveness could easily get out of hand and become dangerous if he didn't watch his steps carefully. The very last thing he desired was to become the same as Takeshi. The whirlwind of rage and jealousy reared its head once more. The male had definitely taken a step back and hadn't so much as uttered a word to Kagome. Still, that didn't mean that he'd forgive the fool anytime soon for sending his lover into such a state of mental anguish with his selfishness.

His eyes softened as he held her as close to him as he could without suffocating her. He was so damn tired of fighting with himself. He was so damn tired of having to hold himself back on the account of his own doubts and fears. The ronin tucked the woman's head under his chin as his vision began to slip away with his growing exhaustion. Starting tomorrow, there would be only a few things he'd know to be the truth. The first, Kagome would return with him at the end of this journey. That was a given since her declaration and recent confession. She wasn't going to leave him any time soon and he wasn't willing to let her go either. The second was that he'd cease holding himself back entirely. Well, not necessarily completely as he wished for Kagome to be comfortable in the sexual nature of their relationship, however he wasn't going to keep pushing himself back when she was clearly comfortable. There wasn't any point to it. Lastly, and most importantly, once he returned to his era with her by his side, he'd take her as his wife. He knew that she was somewhat reluctant to the idea, so he determined to himself that he'd use this time remaining to convince her of his worth. Not as a simple partner in bed, but as a man capable of taking care of her.

Ever since his heart to heart with her mother, he'd been mulling over the prospect. Kagome wouldn't be able to follow him back to Kyoto and into the Shinsengumi's compound for something as simple as his charge. She'd be immediately shipped to the Aizu domain and forced to live there while he spent the rest of his life separated from her and on the battlefield. That left two options remaining. The first, which he hated with a fiery passion, would be to disguise her as a male and slip her into the fold. Hijikata and the other captains would likely pick up on her gender quickly but he was certain that if he could convince Kondou, then the others would allow her to stay. Still, the thought of forcing her to dress as a man and fill that sort of role for the rest of her life left a sour taste in his mouth. Which just left the final and most viable option: To bring her back as his wife. Only the captains and upper leadership were permitted to bring their wives onto the estate. Mistresses and other distantly related family members were often sent to live in a separate house a few blocks away from the compound.

Currently the only man married in their ranks that possibly could bring his wife was Kondou. However the woman was viciously against the Shinsengumi and had chosen to remain in Edo with their daughter. Which meant that Kagome would be the sole female occupant of an entirely male household. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Well at least it was better than trying to make her disguise herself as a man. At least then the others wouldn't bother her quite as much. Especially since it would mean getting on his bad side. He gave a quick nod to himself in affirmation. Okita knew what he wanted. He knew that he was in love with her. Now that she'd told him much the same, he was comfortable in pressing forward with this option. It'd just take a bit of time to work her into the idea of it.

Starting tomorrow he'd do what he could to show her that he would be more than just a burden to her. He wanted her to see him as someone she could open herself up to; that she could rely on even in the time she'd be most vulnerable. He _wanted_ to be that person to her. Now he had to fight for it the only way he knew how—through the use of his actions. The ronin fully closed his eyes as his mind fell into the cradle of sleep. A single thought went through his head. No matter where this path would lead in the future or how many obstacles they'd have to face; he wouldn't give up on this relationship. Before they returned to the Shinsengumi, he would make Kagome his wife. Of that he was determined to see through to the end. Now, if only he could convince her. With that last thought, he quickly fell asleep and slipped away into darkness.

The next morning went by in a blur. Kagome had slept in and jumped out of his arms with a frightening speed. The moment he felt her leave his arms, he shot up out of bed and glanced around for an intruder—partially convinced that the only reason she'd run away from him so quickly was because of an impending danger. However as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he witnessed her rushing around the room, collecting her garments and swiftly pulling them over her body as fast as her limbs could move. Oh, right she had school again today. The man yawned into his palm as he slowly calmed from the start she'd given him. It was then that he realized something, Kagome wasn't exactly a morning person, was she? She had the habit of sleeping in frequently. Said young woman yanked her socks on as she gave herself a once over.

"I'll see you after school today!" Kagome leaned partially over the bed as she used her hands to brace against the frame. She pressed her lips against his in a quick, parting kiss. Alas that was her fatal mistake as he slipped an arm around her waist and quickly pulled her back into the bed with him.

"I thought you were staying home with me?" He teased as he wrapped his legs around hers—preventing her from leaving the vice of his hold. "That's what you said last night anyways." Okita nuzzled the side of her head as he held her close to him. Unlike before she didn't struggle this time. Instead she merely placed her hands upon his forearms and cocked her head towards him.

"I promised my friends I'd see them today. It's the last day we'll get to see each other together like this." A soft smile spread across her lips as she leaned further into him. "We can have all the time we want to ourselves after graduation anyways. We'll still have a day or two off together."

The ronin snorted through his nose. Well she did have a point but he just wanted to give her a bit of trouble. Alas before the man so much as had the chance to tease her, the knob on his door rattled. It was a good thing they'd left it locked the night before otherwise they would've been busted.

"Souji-dear, have you seen Kagome?" Her mother inquired from the other side. Both of their eyes went wide as a look of panic went across his lover's face. "I haven't seen her come down yet."

The man cleared his throat. Fuck, what was he supposed to say? Oh sure, yeah he'd seen her. She was still in bed with him. At least she was clothed _now_ but what was he supposed to do? Shit. He was going to be skinned alive. He just knew it.

"I think I heard her leave a bit earlier. You sure you didn't just miss her?" It was the only excuse he could come up with and it was a weak one at best. Fuck, she really was stuck in here with him now wasn't she? If she tried to leave before her mom left to run errands for the day then she'd get caught. It'd be another hour before that would happen anyways. Well, at the very least he could think of _one_ way they could pass the time.

Kagome waved her arms frantically as she shook her head negatively. The man silently shrugged. It was too late now. He'd already said it.

"Perhaps you're right. Thanks, dear. I'll be leaving within the hour. If you need anything just let me know." With that he heard the woman's feet pad away softly down the stairs and towards the kitchen below. The ronin gave a small sigh of relief.

"I'm so totally screwed." The teen moaned to herself.

Unable to stop himself, he decided to make a crudely timed joke. "Not yet but if you want to be then I can help with that." A wide grin spread across his lips as he gave her a lustful once over. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Down, boy!" She commanded quietly as to keep her mother from hearing. "Kaa-chan's still home. Can't be too noisy while she's here."

He wiggled his brows at her suggestively, "So you're saying that if we were completely alone that you'd be willing?"

As predicted, she turned a rather interesting shade of red. His grin widened. Bullseye. Damn, so close yet so far! Now if only he could get Mrs. Higurashi to leave just a bit faster. He had certain _things_ he wanted to do with her daughter. Namely ravaging her until the only thing she could think was his name.

"Well since I'm stuck here for a little while, let's at least put on the TV." Her face grew even darker as the next part came out in a whisper. "It'll provide some cover noise just in case." He quirked a brow at her inquisitively. Oh? Just what did _she_ have in mind? He'd overheard her talking with Katsumi about a 'third' something or other. It seemed particularly sexual in nature and now he was rather curious to know what it was. The man leaned over and grabbed his remote, flipping on his television and ramping up the volume to be safe. He'd made her moan quite loudly the last few days in a row. If he wanted to keep making her cry so noisily for him, then he'd have to turn up the television to be able to drown out their lovemaking.

Kagome twisted her head from one side to the next, listening as carefully as she could for her mother's approach. Once certain that she wouldn't be returning soon, the young woman reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head. Slowly, she undressed herself before him and casually tossed her clothes back onto the carpet of his floor once more. He hadn't gotten dressed so he remained lying upon his bed, naked, and allowed his body to slowly respond to the sensual image she was creating for him. By the time she was done, his lover was completely bared before him. Her eyes became sultry as she crawled on the bed and hovered over his thighs.

"I want to try something." Those were the only words she spoke before he nodded. Hell she could try whatever she wanted at this rate. So long as she remained nude and didn't stop. Emerald eyes observed intently as he spied the dark mass of her hair slowly lowering towards his groin. Was she…? His mind went blank as she pleasured him in ways he hadn't know was possible. He gnashed his teeth and held to her tightly, only pausing to give her a word of warning. Ignoring him, the woman continued to work upon his body until he fell over the edge of pleasure.

"I warned you." He teased lightly. Images of her beneath him, supine and flushed came to mind. He wanted her. More than he ever had before.

Kagome shook her head but smiled. However she didn't speak. Instead she gave his thigh a reassuring pat before trotting into his bathroom. He heard his sink run and presumed that she was currently brushing the taste from her mouth. It was in that moment that he realized something important. He only had his toothbrush in that bathroom. Hers was still back in her room. Which mean that she was now cleaning the remainder of his release from her teeth with it. The man pinched the bridge of his nose. Well he supposed that he'd have to 'borrow' hers until he could get a new one later today. Because he _damn_ sure wasn't going to be putting his back in his mouth anytime soon.

Kagome remained in the bathroom for several minutes—the sound of water and scrubbing ever present. Well at least he _did_ warn her that it wouldn't be all that pleasant of an experience. She couldn't blame him this time. When she'd emerged, the hour had passed and her mother had left to run errands for the day. The young woman smiled warmly at him as she moved to gather her clothing once more.

"You do realize that I'll be stealing your toothbrush, right?" The ronin teased as she managed to pull her skirt up and slip her blouse over her body before he'd mustered the strength to move. Damn, he really was tired. He'd have to get her back later tonight. After all one good deed couldn't go unreciprocated. A smirk threated to split across his lips. He knew the perfect thing too.

She laughed somewhat, "I had that feeling once I remembered that I was using yours. That's okay though, I'd probably have bought a new one after that anyways." She finished dressing herself for the day and gathered up her book bag into her arms. "I'll see you after school. This time I really _am_ leaving. No more bednapping." She winked at that last part.

Okita shifted into a more comfortable position on his bed and cradled the back of his head in the palms of his hands, "I make no promises." With that she gave him one last smile before her back disappeared through the threshold of his door. Something within him twisted but he chose to ignore it. Truth be told they would need their space away from each other once in a while. They'd have all the time in the world to spend together when they reached the other side. He'd take her as his wife and he'd have her in his bed every night afterwards. So a few hours of separation a day wasn't going to kill them. In fact, it might be just what they'd need to keep from irritating each other too much. It was as they say, too much togetherness breeds contempt. Which was the very _last_ thing he wanted.

The man eventually prepared himself for the day as well. He didn't have work until next week and thusly found himself with more free time on his own than he cared to admit to. So he did what any normal ronin trapped in the future would do—he slipped off to the shack at the far corner of the shrine and used the rest of the morning and early afternoon to work out. Admittedly he'd gone a bit slack in his training regiment. To avoid gathering any more 'fluff' around his stomach, he decided to increase the amount of time he'd spend each morning practicing with his blade and chose to cut down on some of the particularly delicious sweets available in this era. Namely yogurt. He'd gotten far too addicted to it. He would have to admit, if only to himself, that he'd greatly miss those once they went back. Even pocky had become a staple in his nightly routine by now.

The rest of the day went by as quickly as the morning had. Kagome and Souta returned home on time however their mother was running a tad bit late. His lover set to work on preparing dinner as she texted her parent on and off about preparations for her graduation tomorrow. Apparently this ceremony was a fairly big deal in their culture. While there was a large emphasis on each individual student moving on from their High School to an University or College of their choice, there was a still a great deal of celebration surrounding the graduation. He supposed that it was akin to a coming of age ceremony.

"No way! Are you serious!?" The woman suddenly piped up. Her azure eyes were wide however a bright smile painted her expression. "That's awesome!"

Okita blinked. What? What happened? He quirked a curious brow at her but Kagome merely waved her phone towards her little brother and yelled out to him.

"Hey brat, guess who's staying over tonight!"

Said child scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't call me brat! You're the one making all kinds of weird noises in the middle of the night!"

He quickly raised his hand and hid his laughter behind it. He knew _exactly_ what kind of noises the kid was referring to and he couldn't quite bring himself to feel bad about it either. In fact, the ronin felt particularly proud of the sounds he'd made her make. She shot him a brief, pointed glare before returning to the issue at hand.

"Idiot. Masahiko-ojisan and Freya-obasan will be coming into town! Kaa-chan said that she's picking them up from the train station now."

Souta cocked his head to the side, "Oh you mean the aunt and uncle that I've never met? What _are_ they like anyways?" He listened intently as the conversation went onwards.

"They're not bad at all." This time his lover glanced in his direction, "They're the couple we said you were the only child of that lived out in Nagoya. So you'll actually be able to meet them tonight." Her brows shot upwards as she glanced around the house. "Oh crap, Souta, you set to work on cleaning! Souji," He met her frantic expression with a laconic one of his own. "I need you to straighten up anything amiss in your room. They'll likely be using it tonight." The young woman gave a heavy sigh, "As much as I like the surprise, I kind of wished they gave us more time to prepare. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make do."

Wait, what? They were going to use _his_ room? Well shit, there went his plans for the night. The man crossed his own arms over his chest as he slipped behind his lover.

"Fine but I get to sleep with you regardless." He whispered into the shell of her ear heatedly. A dark blush spread across the teen's cheeks before she gently pushed at his shoulder—silently encouraging him to 'get a move on' his newly elected chores. His mood soured almost immediately. Kagome did have a point. Despite how big of a ceremony her graduation might be, he too wished that they'd been given an earlier warning of the guests set to stay with them for the night. The trio busied themselves for the rest of the evening. His loved one cooked dinner, Souta bustled about the main living spaces and tidied up as he saw fit while he, himself, ensured that all of his secret stashes and any embarrassing items he owned were locked away and everything was cleaned. Without a moment to spare, the front door opened as he made his way towards the newcomers.

Three figures were immediately visible. A man and two women—just as expected. However they all seemed oddly mismatched with Mrs. Higurashi trailing in the back. Okita stood in the threshold of the shrine's doorway. His eyes roved over the pair still waiting to be allowed inside. His lips thinned as he glanced between the unknown man and woman—warily analyzing them for any sign of danger that they could present to his host's family.

"Is Kagome around?" The male inquired politely. His tone was clipped but not from any sort of animosity—rather it seemed to have a bit of a nervous edge to it. Who were these people exactly? Sure he knew they were distantly related, but _who_ were they in relation to Kagome? How close were they? Could they be trusted? Mrs. Higurashi pushed past her brother-in-law and into the house. The older woman gently patted the back of Okita's shoulder and she led the other family members inside the home as well. He silently stepped aside and observed their interactions carefully.

"It's good to see you, Masahiko," She hugged the man first. "Freya." She then switched to envelop the woman with him still in her arms. The ronin quirked a brow. Foreigners were becoming a common sight back in his era but still he wasn't quite used to this stranger's appearance. She had pale skin that was almost paler than snow, light colored hair similar to the sun and hazel eyes. She was also of a tall frame and thin build. A stark contrast to her still tall and much stockier husband. The pair took turns returning the offered hug. As the woman entered the threshold of the shrine, she pulled a small container from the pack that she wore upon her back and handed it to Kagome's mother.

"They're crumpets. I would've made Rhubarb Pie but we weren't sure if it'd survive the trip." The blonde's tone held an odd accent to it. He couldn't quite place where she was from nor did he recognize any of the treats she'd mentioned. He knew that they were the mysterious aunt and uncle that Kagome spoke of, but he still felt quite lost about this whole situation. Why was it so last minute? Why would they only choose to interact with this side of the family _now_? Was his lover's graduation tomorrow truly so important that they'd shed whatever morals they'd had against this shrine to visit them? He cast them a wary glance—taking in their odd appearance at the same time. While it was true that Masahiko didn't look anything like the Higurashi's, the ronin also had to admit that he looked nothing like _them_ either. If anyone had ever met these particular members of the family while they were using them as his cover story, then they'd be able to figure out quite quickly that they'd been lying.

Okita leaned against the wall as he gave them a small, customary inclination of his head.

"Ah so you must be Okita-san." Masahiko greeted first. His brows shot into his bangs as he threw a pointed stare in Mrs. Higurashi's direction.

"Don't fret. I'll explain more later but for now let's just enjoy the night." The older woman answered politely as she gave his arm a reassuring pat. There was a shared awkwardness as he continued to observe the strangers in the home. Kagome and Souta quickly rushed to greet the visitors as well. While his loved one was quite warm and affectionate, her brother was somewhat aloof and distant. It was fairly clear the boy hadn't met these family members in person before.

"Where are you from?" Souta asked curiously as he peered up at Freya. He took in her features and looked to be attempting to figure out which country she might have originated from. Being unused to the features of outside travellers, Okita was at a loss of her origin as well. So he listened intently to her answer.

"I was born in Great Britain. I came here after I married your uncle overseas." She smiled at the boy kindly as she continued to explain their history. "We only saw you once shortly after you were born." The blonde's expression lightened with something akin to maternal pride. "You've grown into quite the handsome young man!" Souta scratched the back of his head and gave a word of thanks. The group settled into an odd silence as Kagome bustled about, directing her aunt and uncle to their seats at the table while her mother and brother fetched the food. Okita shrugged as he made his way into the dinning room. Well, it could always be worse he supposed.

The evening was still quite young as the family settled around the table comfortably. Okita took up his usual spot beside Kagome. Souta chattered away as their mother saw to their guests' comfort. Being suspicious of strangers had always been a staple of his personality. Even so, the ronin was at odds with himself of how to handle this current situation. He didn't trust these people however by the same token he was in no position to make any comments. Despite the length of time that they were apart, it was clear that Kagome still saw them as family.

"How long do you intend to stay oji-san?" His loved one inquired politely as she passed Freya the dish that's been served to them.

Masahiko gave a short inclination of his head, "Probably just until tomorrow night. We can't stay for too long."

His wife glanced between them cautiously, as if nervous that Kagome would be upset by the news. Instead the young woman immediately perked up and flashed them a bright grin.

"That's great! I'm glad you were able to make the trip though. It's such a long train ride from Nagoya." She continued, clearly attempting to make her aunt and uncle feel comfortable in the home. "Did you guys need anything while you're here though? Souji and I could help out if that's the case."

He quirked a single brow at her. Since when did he volunteer to be a packhorse for these people? He'd have to talk to her about that enthusiasm. He didn't particularly like being _voluntold_ to do something. Even if it was her asking.

Masahiko shook his head again but a small smile spread across his lips. "That's very thoughtful of you but we'll be fine. There's no need to fret over our sake."

His lover nodded again, "That's good. Well if you need anything at all, don't be shy. Just let us know and we'll do what we can."

She was definitely excited to see these members of her family again. It would seem that she'd missed them a great deal in their separation. The question remained though, how did they become so estranged from the main branch?

Despite Kagome's and even Souta's best efforts, dinner was an awkward affair at best. Her mother hardly spoke but she didn't seem upset. Rather it was as if a nervous undercurrent ran beneath the surface of the other adults' behaviors and interactions. They wanted to talk, that was clear, but over what he didn't quite know.

Okita helped Kagome and her mother gather dishes at the end of the meal and set to work on separating them in the sink. Just as he turned his back he heard Masahiko direct his attention to Kagome.

"Would you mind coming with me? It won't take long."

He could practically hear the smile spreading across her face, "But of course."

Okita strained his ears and watched from his peripherals as the two made their way outside. Damn, now he couldn't eavesdrop. It wasn't so much that he wanted to be a snoop, but the man couldn't shake the odd feeling of discomfort. How could he protect her if he couldn't see or hear her? The ronin paused as he contemplated his next course of action.

"She seems to be doing well." The blonde commented softly to Mrs. Higurashi from behind him. "Masahiko still worries about her though. When we got your call he practically tore the phone away from me." Freya gave a small laugh. "I'm glad though. She doesn't seem as shy or withdrawn as she'd been."

The older woman nodded in agreement, "These past few years had been tough on her but Kagome seems to have bounced back pretty quickly." She gave her sister-in-law a warm yet proud smile. "Her grades just came back and she managed the secure the top spot. She just chose not to do a commencement speech. She doesn't like the attention all that much."

"Wow! She's really come a long way, hasn't she? You must be so happy!" They chatted politely to one another about the pride they'd had in Kagome for her successes. Yet something bothered him. Bounced back? Withdrawn? Just how far off track had her travels to the past put her? That sickening feeling in his gut returned a thousand fold. It was then that he realized something important, he didn't even know her comrades' names. He'd need them before they returned home to his era. If he was going to protect her then he'd have to know the enemy to keep an eye and ear out for.

Souta roughly tugged on his sleeve, "Come on, they'll be a while. You can talk to nee-chan when she gets back in." Okita gave him a blank stare before shrugging and following the child into the living room. The boy turned on a movie he had yet to see—something about extinct prehistoric creatures being brought to life and the hell that ensues afterwards. The man settled into the couch with his arm thrown over the backrest. Souta took up the spot next to him and leaned into his side comfortably. For just a moment, he briefly wondered if this behavior was merely an inherited trait.

The two lost themselves in the film as the others continued to chat. Occasionally he'd cock his head to the side and attempt to listen in, if only to glean a few tidbits of information to store away for later. Words like 'therapy' and 'anxiety' had been thrown around. He craned his neck further to try to hear more.

"You're going to hurt yourself, nii-san." Souta warned helpfully. The boy threw a wayward glance towards the women's backs. Then turned his attention back to the television. "About two years ago, when nee-chan was still traveling in the past, it was decided that she should spend some time away from the well. She was pretty stressed out at back then because she was failing most of her classes and fighting youkai on the side."

Okita remained silent as the boy explained further. "Kaa-chan put a call to Masahiko-ojisan and asked if he'd be willing to take her in for a few weeks. Just until she could get her bearings straightened and her grades up." His lips turned downwards in a deep frown. "Of course that got screwed to hell. Not even a full week after going over there, Inuyasha came charging through the well and demanded that she return with him immediately."

The ronin listened intently. So this Inuyasha person was capable of traveling through the well too? His teeth began to grind against each other. Somehow he had a feeling that, that would be the name he'd have to watch out for.

"Of course we told him that she was sent away for her own good. But did that matter? No! Of course not." Souta's voice grew bitter as the inkling of a violent intent pour out from his tiny frame. "It never mattered to him anyways. It wasn't like he gave a damn about anyone but himself. That's why she had to leave in the first place. His bullcrap was always dragging her down." The conversation had devolved into a rant and Okita still needed more answers. So he chose to redirect the child back on track as best as he could.

"So what, did he chase her down or something?" It was a subtle joke but clearly it was closer to the truth than he'd imagined. Souta gave a visible flinch as his arms crossed more firmly over his chest.

"Yeah. He did." The boy shut down afterwards. He shook his head and stopped speaking for several minutes despite the ronin's encouragements. Their discussion ground to a halt as Kagome and Masahiko returned inside. She offered him a warm hug and smile before padding quietly into the living room with them.

Souta watched her as keenly as he was now. The teen merely smiled more widely as she took up the spot on the other side of him. Just as her brother had done, Kagome leaned into his side and quickly tucked her legs under herself. Okita dropped his arm around her shoulders as she rested her cheek by his neck comfortably. By now the three of them had overtaken the couch entirely. They watched in silence as an oversized demonic lizard creature roared mightily at the screen. He had to hand it to the creator. These effects were quite impressive.

Freya, Mrs. Higurashi and Masahiko filed in steadily. The trio sat in a matching set of a separate love seat and recliner that circled the room. The family slowly relaxed as Masahiko began to comment on some of the plot points of the film—inquiring how the scientists couldn't have predicted the creatures spontaneous sex change if the amphibian DNA they used was fully capable of it.

"Probably because they're idiots." The ronin jabbed playfully. "After all, who purposefully makes something that could kill them? What was that phrase again? Ah yes, looks like they were shooting for a Darwin Award." His lover lightly elbowed his side for his lack of tact. However he merely smiled at her and held her a bit more firmly—preventing her from being able to do it a second time.

Masahiko gave him a quick, odd glance before bursting into throaty laughter. "I like your sense of humor!" The remaining Higurashi heir proclaimed as he stretched his own arm over the backrest of the love seat and pulled his wife closer to him. "At least someone gets it."

It was his turned to get elbowed now as the blonde shot him a reproachful glare. The older man shrugged and fell into a comfortable silence.

At the end of the film it was decided that it'd be best for everyone to retire for the night. Kagome of course meandered to her room. Mrs. Higurashi led her in-laws upstairs to what used to be his quarters. Which just left him and Souta, still standing awkwardly in the living room and saying nothing to the other.

The boy's hand latched into his sleeve as he began to pull him upstairs towards his room.

"Kaa-chan would have a fit if you tried to sleep in the same bed as nee-chan tonight. You'll have to take the upper bunk until they leave." Souta immediately informed him. Okita felt his lip curl in frustration. Great, just what he needed. A random couple getting it on in his bed while he was ousted to the kid's room. Why couldn't he sleep with Kagome again?

Right, this era and their odd sense of morals. Sex was plastered all over their advertisements, televisions and other media sources. Yet the thought of anyone under the age of eighteen partaking in the act was looked down upon. What was this weird world? Did they just expect people their age not to experience those feelings at all or were they merely guilted for having them in the first place? Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered to him all that much anyways. He'd just slip into her room undetected via the shared bathroom later in the night. He doubted that she'd mind too much. He was aware that they wouldn't be able to go quite as far as he'd like tonight, but that didn't mean that they couldn't share the same bed for an evening.

The males made their way past the bathroom and into Souta's tiny bedroom. It was a decent size but definitely cramped for the both of them to be there. Unlike before, the boy immediately plopped himself on the lower bunk and offered him a controller.

"Let play something. It'd be boring just to go right to bed anyways." He offered. The ronin shrugged and grasped at the oddly shaped object. He'd seen Souta play before but hadn't yet had the chance to try it for himself. He was curious about it.

The pair sat on the boy's bed comfortably as the game started up. It took several minutes to adjust to the controls but Okita eventually got the hang of it. He observed the cut scenes in slight awe at how realistic they were. Just how far had their society progressed in the gap between their eras?

This particular game, while not outright saying the word, was centered around the pop culture idea of a 'zombie'. He of course had to ask Souta what that meant a few weeks back and child treated him to a marathon of cheesy horror films about people who'd die, miraculously come back to life only to then cannibalize every living human in the vicinity. It honestly reminded him of the ochimizu but at least the rasetsu had some measure of control. These "zombie" things were utterly barbaric... and he loved it.

The pair bickered back and forth about the proper 'techniques' to win against the enemies. Mostly, Okita preferred to run into the field and create as much chaos as possible—instilling the most fear into his opponents before he brutally crushed their skulls against the pavement or shived them with a make-shift knife. This game was surprisingly accurate with its violence. However Souta pointed out on more than a few occasions that certain scenarios required a bit of precision and stealth—two things that he believed himself incapable of when playing this character.

"You've got a runner over there! Use your listening to check for it!" The boy piped up helpfully as he did as requested. The kid was right. One of the bastards had managed to sneak up on him. Oh well, at least it wasn't one of those 'clickers' or, even worse, 'bloaters'. He took a brick and used it as a melee weapon. They spent a good hour switching turns and playing as they saw fit. Eventually Souta decided that it'd be best if they turned in for the night.

Okita settled himself atop the upper bunk and listened carefully to the child's breathing. As soon as he was asleep, he'd slip over to Kagome's room. It simply didn't feel right to _not_ have her in his arms at this point. A muscle in his sword arm twitched at the thought.

"About earlier," The boy began as he heard him pull the covers up to his neck. "I didn't mean to shut you out but," He hesitated slightly. "That night that Inuyasha came through the well, everything sort of changed for us."

The ronin perked up as he honed in on the boy's tone. So he was actually going to tell him a bit about what happened? The man gave a small noise to encourage Souta to continue.

"We sort of knew that things were bad over there. Nee-chan hadn't really been herself. She didn't want to spend time with her friends, she used nearly all of her time studying and completely locked herself away in her room most days that she was home." Souta explained in a strained tone. He remained silent. Her mother also mentioned she'd found several bloodied bandages in her trash when she went to clean as well. Could her withdrawal have something to do with her hiding her injuries from her family as well? Was she truly so worried that she felt that she had to hide her pain from them? His fingers clenched into a tight fist. Like hell he'd let that happen a second time.

"Eventually kaa-chan talked to Masahiko-ojisan. From what I understand she just told him that nee-chan was in a bad spot and would do better if she were away from Tokyo for a bit." The child shifted as he heard him roll onto his side. "It lasted about a week. Then one night Inuyasha charged through the well and demanded that nee-chan come back with him. He'd always been a bit of an ass, but I don't think we realized just how far he'd go." His jaw clenched into a tight line. Had his assumptions been right? Had another man laid his hands upon her with the intent to harm her? A righteous fury welled within his chest.

"When he realized that she wasn't there, he actually tracked her down to Masahiko-ojisan's shrine that night. It's a three hour train ride and he'd managed to leave and make it back within the hour." The boy sucked a breath between his teeth. "That and he'd brought Kagome with him too. We didn't get the chance to stop him before they were already on the other side of the well. Nee-chan, wasn't the same afterwards."

It was the confirmation he didn't need or want. Whoever this Inuyasha was had likely harmed his loved one in ways that she'd probably never speak about. Broken bones, a concussion and unexplained lacerations. Those were just a few of the things her mother had confided to him that she'd suffered from. The ronin felt his nails dig painful semi-circles into the palm of his hand.

"Masahiko-ojisan saw Inuyasha first hand that night." Souta pressed forward, oblivious to the other man's rising fury. "I don't know all of the details but apparently he tried to stop him from taking her back. It didn't work out of course. So later that night kaa-chan had to explain to him about the well, nee-chan's travels and that she was worried that Kagome needed some time away from all of that trouble. Guess it dragged her right back into it though." The boy turned over once more. "What I'm saying is that I know eventually nee-chan's going to leave again. It's written all over her face."

Okita spoke nothing to refute the child. It was the truth after all.

"But before she goes with you, promise me one thing." The boy's voice dropped into something vicious. It seemed so odd hearing it come from one so young and childlike. "If you see Inuyasha when you go back, _kill him_. Don't hesitate." The sheets ruffled as Souta settled into his bed for the final time that night. "Nee-chan won't say it but we know he tried to kill her at least once. If he finds out about her, he'll probably try to finish what he started. You can't let him do that. Even if it means taking his life. Can you promise me that, nii-san? Can you promise me that you'll protect nee-chan no matter what? That you'd slay Inuyasha if he so much as looks in her direction? I can't…" His voice trembled slightly. "I can't allow it otherwise!"

Emerald eyes closed briefly. So that's what this was about. He feared for his sibling. He wasn't afraid that she'd be taken from him as he originally worried. The boy was scared that if she went back with him, that her past would come back to hurt her—kill her even. His eyes snapped open as he sucked a breath between his clenched teeth. Like hell he'd let some two-bit piece of shit near his soon-to-be wife. He'd gut the pig long before he'd have the chance to so much as lay his eyes upon her.

"I won't just promise it, kid. I'll _do_ it." His own tone was deep and steady with the threat of violence.

"Good." With that Souta's breathing began to even out as he fell asleep. Okita waited several minutes, until he was certain that his movement wouldn't wake the boy. The muscle in his sword arm twitched again. He wanted to kill the bastard who'd harmed her. He wanted to track him down, cut open his stomach and watch as he'd bleed out in a slow and agonizing death. No other kind of death would be appropriate for the hell he'd put this family through. _None_.

Slipping the covers from his shoulders, Okita silently crawled out of the tiny bed and made his way across the room. He snuck a glance towards the boy's form. Souta sighed deeply in his sleep before turning the other direction. Good, they wouldn't be disturbed. The man slipped into the shared bathroom and closed the door behind him. He padded swiftly into his lover's bedroom. It was already dark as she'd shut her lights off and gone to bed as well. Her sheets had managed to pool around her waist but that wasn't necessarily the first thing he noticed. It was the pale flesh of her shoulder and back exposed to his gaze. She'd gone to bed without her clothes—an obvious sign that she had likely expected him to join her that night. She only ever undressed when he was around. Otherwise she simply chose night shorts and tanks as they were comfortable to wear.

His eyes narrowed as he spied the light pink scar marring the soft skin of his lover's back. The first time he saw it, he'd honestly thought she'd survived a bear attack. Now that he knew the truth, it became all too clear that this was the scar that Inuyasha had left upon her. It was the strike the bastard had used to try to cut her down. Judging from it's position, he could only surmise that Kagome had been fleeing from him. She'd been running with her back turned when the fucker had struck. It was the action of a coward.

Okita locked the door to her bathroom and divested himself of his clothes. Kagome gave a soft sigh and turned her head towards him as he sat upon her mattress.

"Souji?" Sleep fogged and exhausted, she called to him.

"I'm here." The man responded quietly as to not wake their guests in the other room. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to rid himself of those thoughts. He would protect her. Right now, she was here with him and safe in his arms. He wouldn't allow anything to happen so long as she remained by his side. "Did you wait for me?" A small smile pulled at his lips as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pressed a small kiss on the point of her shoulder as his arms tightened around her frame more securely. He loved her therefore he would do what was necessary to keep her safe—even kill the creature that had marred her flesh with its violence.

"I figured Souta was keeping you up with a game." The young woman turned in his grasp. He felt the palm of her hand warm his cheek. Her fingers tangled in the hair behind his ear as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist. "Although I had a feeling you'd be sneaking in here soon enough. I'm a bit too tired to do much though." And so she was. He could feel it in the barest hint of her touch. Her limbs were heavy in his grasp as he felt her palm begin to slip from his face. He raised his own hand and held it firmly against him.

"This is fine. We made up for it this morning." A sly smirk spread across his lips as he felt her face heat. "Just so you know, I really appreciated it. Think we could do it again some time?" He was partially teasing on that. Mostly he just wanted to take his mind off of the horrors that were plaguing his thoughts. Besides he doubted that she'd be willing to go for a second round given how it ended the first time. At least he'd given her a warning though.

"Tomorrow it is then. After Masahiko-ojisan and Freya-obasan leave that is." Kagome surprised him once more. He quirked a curious brow at her as he pressed his hips closer to hers.

"You really want me to do that again? I figured that you hated it." The ronin lowered his head as he captured her mouth in a light, teasing kiss. "It can't exactly taste all that great." He grazed his teeth against her bottom lip.

With reflexes faster than he could account for, she'd locked both of her legs around his waist and turned them so that she'd be sitting upon his lap with him splayed out on his back. His hands immediately went to her hips and held her firmly to him. He pushed his own hips upwards until he could feel _her_. His eyes grew heated as he pressed forward. He wanted to take her. He wanted to make her _his_ in every sense of the word. He wanted to be the only man to ever touch her in such a way.

Kagome moaned softly as her hands roved down the planes of his chest sensually, "Truthfully it _didn't_ taste all that great but I'd make that sacrifice for _you_." There was something in the way she spoke that caused him to pause. It wasn't just about the oral she'd given him either. Right now, he knew that she was offering him something else. Something much, _much_ more. He watched as she lowered herself on him a bit more.

She was offering him _herself_. She was willingly giving every bit of her innocence over to him. So Okita did what came most natural to him. He snapped forward and collected the gift she'd so openly offered him. After the pain had subsided he set to work on showing her exactly _how_ he felt about her. Not through his words. Not through some meaningless or empty promise. But with his kiss, with his touch and with every fiber of his being. He took her more than once as he made love to her. As they fell over the edge of pleasure together, he began to relax and hold her more firmly to him.

"Souji…" Kagome started but he quietly silenced her with another heated kiss.

"Hush, just relax." Okita whispered softly. She went limp beneath him as the exhaustion started to take her consciousness. He nuzzled the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It wouldn't do if he accidentally suffocated her in the middle of the night by falling asleep on top of her. So the man shifted and rolled their positions so she was lying on top of his chest once more. He tangled one of his hands into the mass of her black hair and used the other to hold her to him securely for the night. "Time to sleep. You have to be up early tomorrow, don't you?"

His lover laughed into the skin of his chest. "Too late for that now. I'm too tired. You go to graduation for me."

A wolfish grin began to spread across his lips, "Really? If you're just going to skip it then we could just…" He trailed off as he made his intentions known. Of course he knew that he'd need a small bit of rest before he'd be ready to go for another round but that didn't mean that he couldn't tease her.

"You're incorrigible!" Kagome admonished, sinking herself against him and going lax in his arms. "I'm going to sleep." With that her breathing began to even out as her hands splayed across his chest and shoulders. Despite his own exhaustion, he stayed up and observed the peaceful expression upon her face. The man trailed the tips of his fingers through the thick strands of her hair affectionately. She'd given every part of herself to him this night. In not so many words, she'd promised her very future to him. She would walk beside him from this point forward and eventually follow him back to his home—their home. He brushed his thumb beneath her eye and smiled softly. He couldn't have asked for more.

What Souta had said still lingered in the back of his mind. Inuyasha had never fully been dealt with. He also wasn't human and the likelihood that they'd run into him in his era was quite high. If that day ever came he swore to himself that he wouldn't hesitate. He'd do whatever was necessary to protect Kagome. He'd promised her brother as such. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he burned the image of her peaceful expression into his mind. He wanted her to stay like this. He never wanted her to experience the horrors she had before. Even in war he would keep her safe. So long as she was in his arms, he'd protect her. With that his consciousness also fell away into the cool embrace of sleep.

 **A/n** : o.O; Would you guys believe me if I told you that I never intended for the lemon to occur in this chapter? I was hoping to let it happen around the Summer Break. Lol, well this time it looks like Kagome ran away from me and decided her own course. The fully explicit version is available on AO3 so head over there if you want to read that version. XD Anyways, onto other topics! -Raises hand- I will fully admit to being a _MASSIVE_ fan of "The Last of Us" and had shamelessly plugged it into this chapter. That game may or may not be my way of getting my stress out on some bad days. Well that and GTA V but that's probably the obvious though (anyone else have a blast playing as Trevor because he's so crazy? Lmfao). ;P

Anyways to the topic at hand! Sorry it took me so long to get this one chapter out. I'd honestly struggled with it for a while there. However I wanted to get a bit more backstory of Kagome's family, particularly the aunt and uncle that have been mentioned but never introduced before now. Even if I don't get to everything, I wanted to have a fully fleshed out family history for them so that it could be incorporated in a few later ideas for this story as well. I didn't want them to be shadowed figures that never appeared because if they're estranged then I felt that you, as my audience, ought to know the reason _for_ that estrangement. It's part of developing characters as a whole and giving them more natural backgrounds. This I find to be the most important aspect of any storytelling.

Anyways I'd originally planned to finish this chapter at the end of her graduation but it didn't quite work out that way. That's partially why it took me so long because I was having a hard time piecing together exactly _how_ things should progress from this specific point to the Summer Break, which I have a fairly solid idea for. At the very least we're almost to the end here guys. The graduation will take up these two chapters with a bit more family background in Chapter Thirteen and then no more than two chapters for the Summer Break before what I like to call "The Return". So hopefully between chapters Fifteen and Sixteen we'll hit the main arc of the story. This part thus far has just been the preface and what I like to call the "honeymoon phase". ;) So fret not, I'm not trying to push their relationship too fast here. I'm just developing it as I feel that he'd honestly see things as a man from his time period. I want to remain as true to that kind of love story as possible.

Stormy times are just on the horizon but we'll have a bit before we hit those rocky waves. So go ahead and just sit back, relax and enjoy the fluff for the time being. We're almost over the dive. ^_^

PS: In case I haven't said this enough already, it's YOU guys that are amazing! All the favorites, follows and, of course, reviews are feeding my soul and muse right now. I feel that each and every one of you should know just how grateful I am for your support. I just ask that you hang in there a bit longer with me. I want to take this as patiently as possible so we don't have a relationship that's too rushed. I've got an array of funny, dramatic, sad and overly adorable things planned for the main arc of the story. Much of which can be credited to _LovelyPolkaDots_ since she's been putting up with my rambling so much and feeding me hilariously awesome ideas these past several weeks. So if you're enjoying this now, then I'm sure you'll love it even more when we get there. Your patience will be rewarded in full, I promise. :)


	13. The Talk Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Don't Let Me Down (Illenium Remix) by The Chainsmokers

 _This chapter has been censored. To view the full version, please visit AO3._

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Thirteen** : The Talk Part One

Okita woke to the sound of his name. Kagome shook him gently as she leaned over his exhausted form. He cracked and eye open and shot her a curious stare. It was still night out given the fact that the room was currently bathed in darkness. He couldn't even spy the beginnings of dawn through her blinds just yet. What was she doing up so early? Surely she still had to have been worn out from their love making a few hours prior. The man yawned into the palm of his hand as he tried to blink the fog of sleep from his eyes.

"You have to head back to Souta's room now. We'll get caught otherwise." His woman pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. The ronin gave a quick snort of laughter at that. Caught? Didn't they just _give_ themselves away? After all he hadn't held himself back very much the previous night. He ravaged her with all of his worth and was quite tempted to do the same over again now. His gaze trailed down the pale lines of her figure. She hadn't gotten dressed yet either, which meant she had just woken up as well.

"If they haven't figured out what we were up to last night, then I'd have to _seriously_ question their observation skills." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was determined to attempt another round. Although he did worry that she might be too sore given how new she was to such intimacies.

"Souji!" Kagome gave him an admonishing growl as she attempted to sit up. However he was faster and quickly spun them so that she was beneath him once more.

"We've still got time, don't we?" He slid his gaze to the clock near her bed. It flashed the time at him as his smirk grew wider. "We've got another hour before everyone has to get up. So why don't we take advantage of this alone time?" He ground himself against her however she winced and gave a small hiss of pain. His brows rose. "Are you sore?" Shit, had he gone too far the previous night? She had been a virgin after all. Certainly a bit of soreness was expected but he worried that he might've caused her too much pain.

Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah. I think I just need a minute though. Worse case scenario I can take a pain reliever."

He glanced at her in concern. He didn't care much about whether someone heard them or not. He also didn't particularly worry about anyone walking in on them as he'd ensured to lock both of the doors. However what he was concerned about was that she'd be in too much pain to enjoy herself. He tested the waters briefly to ensure her comfort. She threw her head back as he spied her jaw clenching tightly. Yeah, she was _definitely_ in some pain. The ronin held still, giving her body a few moments to readjust.

"I'll be fine." His lover answered his unasked question. She tightened her hold around him and drew herself closer to his heart. "Just once more." There was a pleading note in her tone. The man stared down at her intently. He'd spent much of his time in this era doubting himself, fretting about the future and holding himself back. Now he had everything he wanted just within reach. Kagome had willingly given herself to him last night. She'd chosen him for her future. Now, she was choosing him again despite the obvious pain her body was still in. He couldn't be rough with her. Not like this. Especially not while she was trusting him so completely.

Okita maintained a gentleness that he should've used their first time together. The young woman gently pressed her mouth to his and used her upper arms to pull him down on top her. He followed her lead and lowered himself willingly into the warmth of her embrace. She winced slightly but locked her legs around him to keep him from moving. She wanted him.

The ronin closed his eyes as he slipped his tongue into his love's mouth. Her frame went lax beneath his touch as she tangled her hands into his hair sensually. He didn't want to rush it. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than what she was already in. This go around, he wanted to take his time and explore every inch of her body that he didn't get the chance to memorize last night in the midst of their impassioned love-making. He slid his tongue along the length of hers and spent a long moment simply tasting her. Kagome returned the gesture just as boldly. Her initial shyness was beginning to wear off and just beneath the surface a woman with a wild streak in her was starting to emerge. A small smirk pulled at his lips as he roved his tongue over the top of her own before delving as deeply within her mouth as he could reach. He rather liked this new change.

She dug her nails into the flesh of his back suddenly. He responded with fervor. He paused momentarily to savor the image she made. His woman gave a soft whine of disappointment—silently encouraging him to continue where they left off.

Okita laughed, "Eager?" He could still see some evidence of pain in her expression, so he chose to remain as gentle as possible. Her hands clung to him even tighter as she threw her head back and gave a soft hiss of pleasure.

"If you wouldn't tease me…" Kagome growled under her breath but it quickly gave way to a moan.

The man dipped his head and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, "Who's teasing? I'm just savoring the experience." He traced the tip of his tongue along the space behind it sensually. "Perhaps you're just being too impatient?"

She arched her chest into his own. Her nails dug into his skin as she dragged them from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back. All he really wanted to do was to lose himself within her again. He wanted her writhing in pleasure beneath him. He wanted her begging him to bring her to the brink of rapture before falling over the edge of it himself. However he couldn't lose control of his resolve just yet. She _needed_ him to take her body's limitation into account. Otherwise she'd be far too sore to even attend her own graduation later this morning—not that he'd complain. Still, he would put her interests before his own. That was his job as her significant other after all. Although if he had his way, he'd be her husband the moment they crossed to the other side of the river of time.

"Souji," Kagome cried out for him softly.

The ronin lowered his head to the hollow of her neck and gently grazed his teeth against the flesh there. An idea came to his mind as a smirk pulled across his lips.

"Turn over." Okita commented as he pulled away from her. Azure eyes glanced up at him in both disappointment and curiosity. His smirk widened, "Trust me, I just want to try something." Truth be told he'd never really had the chance to attempt this next position. It'd always been the plain missionary during his few one-night stands that he'd had. The woman reluctantly turned onto her stomach beneath him. She cocked her head over her shoulder and eyed him somewhat nervously. The ronin curled his hands over her hips and spread her legs with his own. Gently, he pulled her up onto her hands and knees and began to take her once more. As with before, he maintained measured slowness in his movements.

"Stop teasing." His woman groaned. Instead of abiding by her wishes, he chose to simply drive her to the brink of rapture.

"Ah, but this is more fun." He teased. The manleaned over her body and pressed his chest into her back. Taking the flesh of her neck between his teeth, he gently nipped at the skin there. "Tell me what you _really_ want from me." It was a double-edged question. He already _knew_ what she wanted but he merely wanted to hear it again. He wanted to keep hearing her proclaim her decision to him until the moment he'd take her as his wife. A forceful wave of possessiveness flushed through his body as she cried out for him.

"I want you to have sex with me." Her lips curled as she pouted at him, "There! Are you happy now?" It took every ounce of self-control for the man not to laugh at the expression she currently wore. Judging by the way her glower suddenly darkened, he assumed that he failed at that entirely.

"Heh? Is that all you want?" Alright, so he was being a bit evil right now. He knew that. She knew that. But he couldn't really bring himself to stop his teasing just yet. He was curious to see how she'd react to something like this. "We'll have sex if that's what you _really_ want, but I thought that you'd might want _more_ than that." He continued to move slowly.

Kagome's expression thawed somewhat. He knew that she wouldn't be able to take him within her arms like this or even be able to grasp at his hand. So she did the next best thing. She cocked her head over her shoulder and timidly brushed her lips against his.

"I _do_ want more, Souji." Her tone was soft just like the rest of her. "I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it, but I'm not leaving you. I _want_ to stay with you." A light blush went across her nose. Her nails curled into the sheets under them. Her eyes met his as a flame of determination burned in their azure depths. "I love you. So I'll stay with you. Whether we're in this era or yours. I want to be beside you."

He leaned over her shoulder and slanted his mouth over hers heatedly, "That's all I need." At that moment he chose to stop teasing her. He trailed the palms of his hands along the hourglass of her figure, down her arms and slowly slipped the tips of his fingers between the spaces of her own. He pressed his cheek to the side of her face as he continued to make love to her. _This_ was what he'd been missing during his time in the Shinsengumi. It wasn't about the sex or physical pleasure that he found himself longing for. Rather, somewhere within him, he _knew_ that what he lacked was a proper family unit. His sister had abandoned him on the doorstop of Shiei Hall at nine years old due to financial constraints. Kondou had taken him under his wing and cared for him as if they'd been brothers. He'd dedicated himself to serving at Kondou's side and ensuring that all of his enemies were cut down long before they could reach him. However there was always a small part of him that wondered if that was all there was to a family unit—that perhaps he might have been missing out on something important.

He'd spent his life living like he was a blade to be used. He didn't care who it was or what he had to do—if the Shinsengumi needed him to kill, he did. He didn't take much pleasure in the act of killing itself, but he had developed a warped sense of humor to cope with it. Human life was incredibly fragile. He was fully aware that with just one wrong move, the woman beneath him could easily be slain. His eyes narrowed at the thought. She would be his responsibility when they returned. Even if she were to outright reject his proposal of marriage, she'd be heavily reliant upon him. Women could not own property or maintain positions outside of menial work. They were the responsibility of either their father or husband to support. Kagome's stubborn nature would likely cause a few issues but he knew that she could handle herself quite well. Still, that wouldn't stop the questions that were sure to arise.

He needed more. _This_ was what a family was supposed to be like. Supportive and unerringly determined. From the moment they'd discovered him at the bottom of the well, the Higurashi's had done everything they could to accommodate his needs. They didn't judge him for his lack of knowledge in this era. They patiently taught him how to work all of the electronics and informed him of the many odd and useless laws to keep him out of trouble. More than any of that though, they'd offered him a seat at their table and treated him as if he were a _true_ member of their family.

If that were the only thing that'd held him here then he never would've laid with Kagome the way he had the previous night and now today as well. To touch and be touched in his era was often to inflict or experience pain. These simple gestures weren't prevalent among the men of the Shinsengumi. If they wanted to release their sexual tension then they had to visit the red light district and air out their frustrations that way. He took his woman roughly as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other over her chest. With quick reflexes, he pulled her up until her back was flush against his chest and she'd locked her arms around his neck.

She'd always had a habit of touching him so gently even from the first night. She had cradled his hands within the warmth of her own as she tended to his wounds. She'd held her palm to his forehead as she nursed him back to health. She had gently touched his arm or back if she'd wanted to reassure him or get his attention. These simple yet intimate gestures had made him curious.

What really drew him in though was how she had _always_ ensured to remind him that he'd never been a burden upon her or this family—even when his body had been weak and incapable of wielding his blade as he wished. Even when his medical expenses had climbed so high that she'd worked herself to illness to cover the costs. Even when she'd taken his face between her hands and told him that his life here was worth more than the money she spent on his health; that his place in this home was not valued on what he could do _for_ them but that he was cherished as a part of the family because he just _was_. There were no questions asked. No requirements to be met. He had been accepted by her and thus her family followed after her lead. This woman had given him her home, her kindness and, temporarily, her name. It was only right that he'd do the same for her the moment they left for his era. Soon, he'd make his home there with her by his side.

Okita gently brushed his lips along the line of her jaw. Her arms tightened around his neck. The man buried his nose into the junction of her neck and shoulder. He was being selfish. He knew that. As much as he appreciated what this family had done for him, he knew that he'd be taking their cornerstone from them without a moment's hesitation. He'd take this woman away and make her his wife.

His own arms locked even further around her waist and shoulders. As of now, she was _unofficially_ his fiancé. Undoubtedly, Kagome would be flustered at the prospect and attempt to convince him to reconsider. Either out of her own nervousness or a lack of self-confidence, he was certain that she wouldn't be willing to accept such a proposition just yet. However he was done with double guessing himself and holding back. He'd made his decision just as she had made hers. He wanted her at his side, in his bed and carrying his name. He wanted to marry her. He wouldn't settle on anyone else. But that didn't mean that he'd force her into it either. The choice would _have_ to be hers in the end.

"Souji…" She moaned next to his ear. He lightly bit at her skin sensually and grunted in response.

"I love you." The words were soft and barely above a whisper but he still heard them. Another moan tore from his throat. He loved every time she said those words to him. He loved how she always managed to soothe his frustrations before they ever spiraled out of hand. Most of all, he simply loved _her_. He'd never been one to vocalize such things though. Instead, he merely allowed his actions to emphasize the emotions that he could not put into mere words. He trailed his fingers from her shoulder, along the hollow of her throat before gently cradling her jaw within his grasp. As if sensing his line of thought, she leaned her head to the side and permitted him access to her neck—the most vulnerable place on the human body. She trusted him. He opened his mouth and began to take the flesh of her skin between his teeth. Emerald eyes narrowed somewhat as he spied the slight mark of one of his previous hickies that he'd left upon her. Dipping his head, he latched onto that same spot and began to suckle upon it. He flicked his tongue over the skin and held it softly between his front teeth, ensuring not to harm her.

Kagome's breathing became shallow pants. She was already close. He'd intended on being gentle. He still had the soreness of her unaccustomed body to think about but he quickly lost himself to his desire. It'd likely take more than just a simple pain reliever to help ease some of the issues she was going to have after this round of sex. However he couldn't bring himself to stop. The only thing he could think about; the only thing that was flashing across his mind was the fact that this woman was entrusting him with her life, her future, her heart and everything that she was. He wouldn't sully that deeply held faith she had in him.

His own breathing grew ragged as he felt himself approach his own closure as well. She opened her mouth and called out his name in a demure, sensual moan. As with the night before, the bed creaked and groaned in protest. Its high-pitched squeaks registered minutely in the back of his mind. Okita traced his mouth along the soft flesh of her shoulder and towards the line of her collarbone. He grunted at particular moment that forced her forward slightly. Taking advantage of the situation, he gently placed his hand between her shoulder blades and encouraged her to move back onto her hands and knees. His woman complied. Instead of glancing curiously at him as she had before, she merely braced her palms against the wall behind her bed and held fast. He slid his hands up her thighs until they found purchase on her hips..

No words were spoken between them. Instead there was just a silent understanding of what this budding relationship was becoming. She wasn't quite ready for marriage but he wasn't willing to allow another male to so much as touch her. They were at an impasse—one that he was determined to bring to an end as swiftly as possible. He'd convince her. Of that he was certain he could do in these next three months.

"Souji," She started with a slight gasp. The ronin gave a small hum of approval. He couldn't see her body or her expression, but he could _feel_ the effect he had on her. He lowered his resolve and lose himself to their bout of sex. Okita curled his fingers around her hips fiercely. He wouldn't hold out much longer like this. So he needed to ensure her pleasure came first.

"I can't…" The words fell from her mouth and he automatically knew what she was trying to say. She couldn't last long like this. He quickly leaned over her, placed his palms over the back of her hands and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. It was a bit more difficult to maneuver like this but the absolute _feeling_ was overwhelming. In this position, nothing else existed but himself and the woman beneath him. She cried out suddenly as she met her end. The man grazed his teeth against the soft flesh of her neck. Not yet, he still wanted to go a bit longer.

"Souji," She started again, barely a whisper over the sound of their love-making. He gave a grunt in response, too lost in the feeling. He needed more. His fingers curled tightly between the spaces of her own. His breathing grew ragged and his body prepared for its release. Just a little longer. "I love you." She repeated. Ah, there it was again. He pressed his lips against the back of her jawline. He didn't question her feelings for him. He didn't question her determination to follow him. The only thing he questioned would be if she would accept him as her husband.

Okita suddenly dropped his forehead onto the point of her shoulder. His grunts gave way to full throated moans as he felt his release starting to Despite the intensity of their sex last time, he found himself seeking rapture even more fiercely this time. He closed his eyes as his body began to convulse. His hands gripped tightly at her own as he hit the final note of his own orgasm. Once finished, the ronin slowly released her hands and lowered himself onto her back.

His breathing was ragged and his body was spent. Still, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the mattress with him. Okita tugged her back into his chest as he threw one of his legs over her own.

"Souji," Kagome turned her head to the side and quirked her brow at him nervously. "Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

A smile pulled at his lips, "Just ten minutes. I think we both need a short rest after that." A dark blush spread across her nose from his words. She nodded and settled back into the warmth of his arms. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing evened out as a peaceful expression overtook her features. He felt his own thaw slightly at the sight. She trusted him so completely to put herself in such a vulnerable position with him. Truthfully, he'd never had anyone show as much faith in him as Kagome currently did. Having travelled to an even more volatile time period, he knew that she was fully aware of the risks associated with opening her home and bed to an essential stranger like himself. She knew that he wasn't some boy who'd merely fallen into the well and in need of direction. He was a man hardened by his experiences on the battlefield and already had the stain of blood on his hands. She knew that about him and still opened herself up to him in such a way. She trusted him. Okita pulled her closer to his heart. He wouldn't betray that trust. Not now, not ever.

Time had flown by quicker than he'd wanted it to. Two minutes became five and then ten faster than a blink of the eye. He gently shook his woman and roused her from her sex-induced exhaustion.

"Ready to shower?" The ronin questioned playfully as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. She nodded once then sat up. Her expression grimaced slightly but otherwise didn't show any other signs of discomfort.

"Probably should, huh?" Kagome glanced down at her thighs and curled her lip back. "It's all sticky now." Okita couldn't help it. He laughed. He wrapped both of his arms around her and gave a full-throated laugh at her expression.

"Did you think it'd be clean?" He teased her slightly, pressing his lips gently against her cheek. "Hate to break it to you love, but sex is _always_ dirty. There's no getting around it." She shifted her legs slightly and winced at the wet sound it made.

"I know but," She twisted a bit as if to avoid feeling the slickness of both of their release upon her thighs. "It just feels so _gross_." His laughter grew louder. He slipped one of his arms under her knees and used the other to brace behind her shoulder blades. With a swift tug, he had her in his arms and rose from the bed.

"I guess I'll just carry you in there like this, then." A wolfish grin spread across his lips, "Would this be a good compromise? Don't exactly want to put you off of it anytime soon." The man lowered his head and pressed his mouth to the shell of her ear. "There's still quite a bit I want to try before I let you out of this room."

Kagome shot him a baleful glare, "I'm too tired. Besides what do you mean by 'letting me out'?" She crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. "I get to choose when _I_ leave this room on my own, thank you very much! You have no say in the matter."

His eyes narrowed in amusement as he carried her towards the shower. He swiftly locked the door towards Souta's room while Kagome still in his arms. Turning back, he did much the same with the door leading back to her quarters.

"You so sure about that? I clearly remember doing a few, ah, _interesting_ things in this bathroom." He lowered her feet onto the floor and started up the water. "There's just enough time to have a quick go at it while we're here."

His lover stepped in before him. She drew back the curtain and allowed for him to climb in behind her. The water was fairly warm but it was clear someone else had already showered within the home given how cool it was starting to turn. Damn, that meant that the others were awake. The ronin rolled his shoulders as he brought his woman closer to his chest. She leaned into him without a word. A smile drew across her lips as she brushed her hands over his forearms. The water rained down over them like a summer shower. There were many things he missed about his era. He missed the fresh air, the simpler rules and regulations, and he even missed the view of the stars at night. However the one thing he knew he'd miss of Kagome's time was this simplistic moment of just _being_ next to one another. No interruptions. No ronin terrorizing the streets. No other responsibilities than the ones they had for each other. It was just a moment of a mutual _existence_ together. Kagome trailed the tips of her fingers from his wrist along the line of his arm until they brushed the point of his elbow. Okita followed suit and ran his hands along the lines of her upper arms. It was the physical outpouring of their affections for one another—a manifestation of the words he couldn't say.

The alarm on her phone suddenly went off and the two separated somewhat. Unfortunately their time was starting to run short, so Kagome had made the decision to clean herself as quickly as possible before darting back into her room. He hadn't even the chance to finish washing himself before she was out of the shower and drying her hair. The ronin pressed his lips into a thin line of disappointment. Damn, he really _had_ been enjoying himself too. He supposed that he could just take advantage of their time together later in the night. Her aunt and uncle would leaving for Nagoya before the day was out, so he could even bring her back into _his_ room to have their alone time there. A smirk pulled at his lips. He rather liked the sound of that.

The man shut off the water and stepped out after ensuring he was thoroughly cleaned. He grasped at the remaining towel and began to dry himself off. Kagome was still standing before her mirror, drying her hair as fast as she possibly could.

"I'm so late!" She growled beneath her breath as she glanced between her hair and the watch on her wrist. Okita silently wrapped his arms around her once more. With a gentle tug, he had pulled her back to his chest.

"Relax. We'll get there." To emphasize his point, he grazed his teeth against the lobe of her ear. She scowled but didn't speak. The rest of the morning she rushed about the bedroom and furiously finished preparing herself for the day. On more than one occasion he had to stop her as she'd not only mismatched her buttons, but put her shoes on the wrong way and somehow managed to tie her hair up in an upside down bun. The amount of fashion faux pas' she had made were both astounding and hilarious. The ronin took his time in helping her correct her issues. By the time they'd finished, they were being called down by her mother.

So the pair reluctantly left the sanctuary of her room and joined the rest of her family at the bottom of the stairs. Souta appeared particularly groggy as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He'd chosen to wear a simple slip on tee shirt and formal pants but nothing else out of the ordinary. Her mother, aunt and uncle on the other hand were dressed to the nigh in proper blouses, skirts and trousers. Okita glanced at his jeans and black button down. He suddenly felt _very_ underdressed for this occasion.

Mrs. Higurashi pressed her lips into a thin line as she shot them a reproachful glare, "Kagome, of all days you choose to be late…" Her voice trailed off, leaving the disappointment she felt towards her daughter to simply float in the atmosphere around them. A chill suddenly went through the ronin as the older woman pinned her baleful glare upon him. She _knew_. His instincts set ablaze the moment her lips pressed together and her brows furrowed. As much as he wished for it, he sincerely doubted that it was _just_ their tardiness that had infuriated the Higurashi matriarch. In fact, they were only ten minutes behind schedule—still early enough to make it in time. A bead of sweat formed at his brow. This was not going to be a good day. He could practically feel her clawing furiously at his hide already. The image caused another shiver to run through him. That was not something he was looking forward to.

The young woman offered an apologetic bow, "I'm so sorry!" She didn't find a false excuse as to _why_ they were so delayed. Instead she chose to redirect the conversation. "Let's get going before we're actually late!" So the family piled out into the cool March air. A breeze swept through the streets as they made their way across the town. Fellow students wearing the same uniforms filed around them along with their families. A low chatter emanated from all around. The ronin matched his stride with Kagome as Souta clung to his sleeve on the opposite side. The siblings remained silent but otherwise appeared content.

Emerald eyes narrowed somewhat as they crossed the threshold of the school's entrance. The cherry blossoms that lined the pathway were in full bloom. Colorful petals cast a light wave of pink over the concrete. A few students had stopped to pick a few of them up and toss them in the air playfully. Beside him, Kagome smiled warmly and held out her hand. A single, coral-colored petal fell into her palm. She ran her thumb over the surface lightly before lifting it to her lips. He quirked a brow at her momentarily. Sucking a breath between her teeth, she gave an quick blow and allowed for it to flutter in an elegant spiral back towards the ground a short distance away. His own lips pulled into a small smile. It was exactly that near child-like innocence that had drawn him in so completely to her. Despite the few odd looks she received from some of the older people that passed by them, the ronin knew that he didn't want that part of her to ever change.

Okita followed after the family as they pressed forward. Kagome ran her hand along his before shooting him a smile.

"I have to go this way. I'll meet up with you guys after the ceremony." She announced. Her aunt and uncle nodded while her mother and brother waved her off. Without caring that they were watching, he turned and brushed his lips against hers in a quick parting kiss. A bright flush went across her nose at the sudden gesture. They were used to kissing in the privacy of their bedrooms; never in public. Except for when she confessed to him. He supposed that they'd both been too far caught up in the moment to much care about _where_ they were at. His smile suddenly widened into a smirk. He _really_ needed to get her used to public displays of affection. After all, he wasn't exactly the type of man to hold himself back on the account of what others thought about him. No, he was far too forward for such antics.

"I'll see you on the other side then." The man commented subtly. It was a promise that only they would fully understand at this point. Kagome nodded once then turned on the ball of her heel. She shot him as shy glance over her shoulder. Then just as suddenly, a few of her classmates had surrounded her and pulled her off in a different direction. Okita gave a quick shrug and faced the family once more. Mrs. Higurashi glared fiercely at him. Her eyes were narrowed into thin slits as the laugh lines in her face morphed into something that bordered on the dangerous. His fingers flexed slightly as Souta latched onto him once more. The boy clung to his sleeve and chatted away obliviously about the game they played the previous night. Upon the back of his neck he felt an flaming heat that seared and went cold simultaneously. It was the feeling of an impending threat—one that involved a rusted spoon, pain and a great deal of blood. Yeah, he was in deep shit.

Masahiko and Freya glanced between them nervously. The taller man bent his head down and whispered something to his sister-in-law. The dark haired woman shook her head vigorously before leading them in the direction of the other families. The man squared his shoulders. This was a battle he needed to prepare for. The ceremony aside, he had a great deal to discuss with Kagome's mother and none of it was going to be pleasant. The group pressed onwards as the crowd crushed in on them.

To ensure that they could remain together, they filed one-by-one into the school's gymnasium. A low tremble of excitement rose above the swelling crowd. Now he wasn't exactly well versed in this time period and their customs but he was keenly aware of just how important of a moment this was by observing the reactions of the people around them. Parents wiped tears of pride from their eyes as the students gathered in small, loosely shaped circles within their lines. His eyes roved from face to face—searching out his future wife in the process.

It took several minutes but he finally spotted her waiting at the front of the first line. He spied her tugging on the sleeves of her navy blazer. Another female student behind her, one whose face and name he could not place, gently grasped at Kagome's shoulder and shot her a reassuring smile. The young woman relaxed somewhat and smiled politely back.

Suddenly Souta roughly tugged on the sleeve of his button down. The boy gestured towards his sibling as the students began to walk neatly towards a row of seats placed in the center of the gym.

"It's starting!" He grinned excitedly, rolling from the back of his heel to the front of his foot. Okita allowed the child to hold onto him firmly. He braced his arm so as to not let the boy fall should he suddenly lose his balance. "There she is! Think she can see us though?" Souta craned his neck as he peered down at his sibling. A small smile pulled at his lips. As much as the kid tried to deny it, he seriously cared about his sister. It was quite admirable.

"Careful kid, otherwise you might just wind up down there." He gave a laugh as the child scowled at him in response. "But hey, at least Kagome would see you then."

Souta tugged at his sleeve at bit harder in retribution, "Not nice nii-san. Not nice at all." The ronin shrugged nonchalantly. Who ever said he was nice? He could be quite the bully if he really wanted to.

Mrs. Higurashi shot them a reproachful glare, "Be silent, the both of you. Unless you rather I find a proper punishment for ruining such an important occasion?"

Both males straightened their backs and immediately went quiet. After the glares and killing intent rolling off of her this morning, Okita thought it best not to push her patience any further than he already had. Although he was anticipating on the woman pulling him aside later to 'talk' to him about his relationship with her daughter. The man pinched the bridge of his nose. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to but it had to be done. He still needed her blessing if he was going to marry her daughter anyways. Oh the joys of convincing an overprotective mother to let go of her oldest child. That was not going to be fun. He just hoped that he'd still have his fertility still in tact at the end of it all.

Freya and Masahiko stood beside him. Their hands were interlocked as they spoke to each other in a language he couldn't quite place. The two seemed preoccupied in their conversation, a serious expression reflected in each of their faces. Okita quirked a brow curiously. What? What were they going on about? Suddenly he felt like a misbehaving child again with the way the others glanced at each other and the cool air that settled between them. He supposed that they might've heard their little escapades as well but the ronin couldn't bring himself to care all that much about the thoughts of these two virtual strangers. Now her mother on the other hand... he shivered slightly as he felt her killing intent roll off of her small shoulders like a wave of heat. That was something he cared a great deal about.

Below the raised platforms that they now stood, the students filed one-by-one down the aisles. They followed after their teachers and only stopped when the reached the end of the makeshift row of seats. Kagome was placed at the first chair closest to the teacher that had led them. The crowd around them grew steadily more excited as the rows began to fill. Okita narrowed his eyes as he spotted a familiar face barely three spots away from his loved one. Takeshi tugged at the collar of his uniform nervously. The other male looked around at the crowd of students swelling behind him. He couldn't read his expression well from this angle but the ronin knew that he was worried about something. It was in the way he moved in quick, jerky shifts of his limbs and in the way his eyes would dart over to Kagome's oblivious form when he thought no one was looking. Okita's fingers curled tightly into his palms.

He'd always been a selfish individual. He'd been cagey, spoiled and unapologetically childish throughout most of his life. He knew that he had his faults and embraced them as a part of his nature. However at no point had he ever been so viciously jealous over a woman. He'd fought, he'd killed and he'd even manipulated his enemies before, but he had never been jealous to the degree that he felt right in that moment. It burned like a white-hot rage and made him gnash his teeth together in frustration. The utterly instinctive and visceral reaction left the man baffled at his own lack of self-control. He needed to iron down his resolve, lest he chase away his intended before ever getting the chance to properly propose to her.

The ronin relaxed his stance and loosened his fists. Kagome had promised to return with him. He had absolutely nothing to fear other than the obvious pain her family would endure after their departure. He felt the stirrings of guilt gnaw away at him. Before they'd leave this time for good, he'd need to speak with her mother privately. Despite all of his flaws and selfish tendencies, Okita knew that neither of them could start their future beyond the well without giving a proper goodbye to her family first. Admittedly that wasn't his only purpose in speaking with her. Okita wouldn't take Kagome as his wife without her mother's approval. Even if it were considered an archaic custom in this era, he wanted to do right by Kagome and her family who'd shown him so much support in his time of need. He refused to become some common thief to these people by making off with her daughter in the middle of the night. He respected the sacrifices and risks the Higurashi family had taken on his behalf to ever treat them so shabbily.

Souta roughly pulled at his sleeve once more, "Look! It's starting!" The boy bounced on his feet excitedly as Okita braced his arm more firmly to provide him with something steady to hold on to. It wouldn't do if the child toppled over the rails and harmed himself on the hard floors below.

Mrs. Higurashi gave an odd glance in their direction. The air between them was still quite cool but somehow she seemed somewhat warmer than she had been this morning. The older woman gave him a semi-thawed expression as she gave him a small, grateful smile for helping with Souta. The man inclined his head politely before turning his attention to his lover's fidgeting form. She tugged on the sleeves of her uniform nervously and switched from one foot to the other and back again. A light smile touched his lips. That was a nasty little habit of hers. When she was shy or uncomfortable, she'd pull on her sleeves. It was rather cute. For that brief moment, he wished that he was standing on that floor beside her.

The crowd grew silent quickly. Emerald eyes snapped up to the stage as a man dressed in formal attire moved to stand behind a talking post. He appeared to be well into his fifties with a crown of hair surrounding his head; leaving the top section bald. A proud smile made its way across the stranger's face.

"You may be seated." Were the first words the person announced. Both students and the families did as instructed. Okita slid his gaze to the side as Masahiko and Freya shifted beside him. The blonde gently grasped at her husband's hand. She leaned over and whispered something to him in her native tongue. Kagome's uncle nodded once before smiling as well. He glanced back down at the crowd of teens below. It wasn't any of his business anyways.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the achievements of these fine young men and women…" The male, whom he swiftly learned was the principal, droned on from his pedestal. Okita wasn't afraid to admit that he zoned out for a vast majority of the speech. It wasn't all that great of an interest to him. So instead he settled on observing the graduating students and their interactions. Kagome turned partially to the girl seated right next to her. They were engaged in what appeared to be a minor conversation but would occasionally look up to the stage as to not draw attention to themselves. He felt his smile widen, it appeared that he wasn't the only one bored after all. In total there were close to three separate speeches, one from the principal, one from the girl next to Kagome and the last one from the Student Council President. Each one lasted for nearly twenty minutes and the crowd had grown restless.

The ronin's back straightened suddenly as the people around him snapped to attention. The teachers on stage moved to their proper seats as the principal began to call out names. His future wife was summoned first. The young woman nervously stood, walked steadily over the stage and grasped at a black cylindrical shaped item. She flashed a proud smile at the principal before offering him a bow and moving off the stage. It was such an odd custom but he was certain that Kagome had questioned many of the customs of the era she had been dropped into. His lips dipped slightly at the thought. That was right, he still needed to prepare for the worse case scenario. Inuyasha. Her mother feared her daughter being ripped away from them without a choice. Her brother feared his sister being forced to face the hell that she'd endured three years ago. That just left the physical and emotional scars that marred the woman for possibly the rest of her life. His fists clenched into the cloth of his jeans. He'd heard both the boy and Mrs. Higurashi mention that he wasn't human. That the man who'd harmed his loved one so viciously had been half demon. Although he had to sincerely question that declaration given the trail of scars upon her back. Killing a human was easy. Just a quick slash to the neck and shoulders was all it would take. But a hanyou? Would their flesh tear as easily as a humans? Would his daishou be sharp enough to cut through that enemy? His teeth clenched together in frustration. It didn't matter. Whether it was by his katana or by his hands, he would make sure that Inuyasha never harmed his loved one again. Not ever.

The process repeated hundreds of times for each name that was called. Okita quickly filed this ceremony away as one meant to test the endurance of both those partaking in its celebration and the others who were to act as witnesses, such as himself and the rest of the Higurashi family. It was a long and tedious process that passed far more slowly than he thought was possible. Twenty minutes felt closer to an hour and an hour felt more like three.

Souta's head lolled to the side. A light snore left his mouth as Mrs. Higurashi shot his sleeping form a dark glare. He quickly nudged the child awake. Said boy sat up with a start. Azure eyes blinked rapidly before turning to cast him a curious, if not somewhat annoyed stare. He silently answered his question by inclining his head towards the seething woman one seat over. Noticing her glare and wordlessly mouthed threats, Souta quickly sat up straighter and stared down at the crowd of youths with rapt attention.

His eyes focused on the wide smile across his lover's lips. Even so far away he could still see her beaming with pride. He wanted that smile to stay there. He didn't want her to ever feel the terror of fleeing from an enemy again. In that moment, he made a vow to himself. No matter where their decision would lead them on the other side, he refused to let her see the battlefield ever again. She'd fought her war. Now it was time for him to fight his.

He blinked as the speeches drew to a close and the last student returned to their seat. The crowd became anxious as the low chatter rose a few degrees in volume. The ceremony was nearly complete. He felt a sigh of relief coming on. Now if only the old principal could hurry up the process a bit more. It'd already been close to three hours since the very start of this ordeal.

Suddenly, the students stood and started to file neatly out of the gymnasium. The families followed suit as Okita rose with the rest of the Higurashi family. Souta clung tightly to his sleeve as the crowd began to crush upon them. The ronin held firm. He expertly guided the boy through the rough sea of strangers while keeping his eye on the point between Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders. It wouldn't be very good of him to get the both of them lost in this mess.

He hazard a glance over his shoulder to check on Masahiko and Freya. The pair had been pushed back deep within the crowd and were struggling to keep up. However they didn't seem too bothered by that fact. Instead the pair chatted amicably amongst themselves. The ronin turned his attention back to the space where Mrs. Higurashi should have been. His brows furrowed as his lips thinned. Just above the mess of hair and clothes, he could spy the crown of the older woman's head moving farther and farther away from them. With the halls closing in and the other people crushing together, Okita knew that it would take some time to find her again.

Souta roughly pulled at his sleeve. The front of the boy's feet started to scrape lightly against the back of his heels in his desperation to remain close to him. The kid's brows knotted together as his azure eyes looked swiftly from one face to the other. Once he realized that his mother was no longer visible, the man could tell that Souta started to worry.

"Where is she?" The pre-teen's voice was quieter than normal. It held a quivering edge that denoted his nervousness despite the brave face he was clearly trying to put on. The ronin held the child's wrist firmly as he led them through the masses. He was used to this sort of thing. Children had always been naturally drawn to him for as long as he could remember. As a result, he'd had to deal with returning a few lost kids to their fretful parents. It was tedious work but the reward was always well worth it.

Slipping back into the routine that he'd known for years, Okita decided to do what he thought was best—distract the child. It always worked to help calm them before. He saw no reason why it wouldn't do the same now.

"I swear, turn your back on them for one minute and they disappear. I now see where your sister gets it from though." He shot the boy a wide grin. "What do you say we find a lost mother? She can't have run off too far." As expected, Souta blinked then laughed in return.

"So you found out about that, huh?" He clung to him tighter as they passed the threshold of another doorway. Okita ensured that he remained close and kept a diligent eye on those daring to get nearer than necessary. Regardless of how peaceful this era seemed, he was fully aware of a few of the dangers it presented to its youth. Kagome had briefly gone over with him some of the more common issues to look out for when he was on his own. That conversation had been particularly... unpleasant.

"When nee-chan was little, kaa-chan used to say that she had to tie a bell to her clothes because she was always running off." The slowly worked their way through the hoard of strangers as Souta pressed onward in his explanation. "Apparently it was the only way she could keep track of her." He gave a quick snort into his free hand, as if he'd thought of something quite hilarious. "Baa-san learned that lesson the hard way from what I've heard."

The ronin quirked his brow curiously. Now this sounded interesting.

"That day baa-san took nee-chan out to go shopping. Apparently she made her pretty mad so she ripped the bell from her sleeve and threw it at her head. It'd hit Hoshi-baa so hard that it left an imprint for a week straight." The child snorted to himself. "Then because she didn't want to be near her, she hid under some shelving until tou-san had to come out to find her about an hour later." Now this had infinitely gotten more interesting. The two slowly pushed their way through the throng of people. The rays of the Spring's sun filtered down on them gently. Despite the lack of heat, it still produced a blaring light that forced Okita to cup the palm of his hand over his brows. The shade cast from his hand no longer left him squinting but he couldn't see that far ahead of them. Damn.

Souta remained close to his side. The pre-teen continued onward with him in their track, shadowing his every move as best as he could in the mass of strangers. Their shoulders were pressed up against someone else's as the smell of perfume, body odor and something oddly floral infiltrated their noses. This was why he _loathed_ crowds. It was always so overwhelming. The boy's gaze darted around them as his brows furrowed in concern. While not outwardly showing his fear, he knew the child was starting to panic at being separated from the rest of the family. So he chose to keep him calm by continuing their conversation from before. "I take it that your sister was a bit of a brat as a kid?" This was too good to pass up. He needed more dirt to tease her with. The woman flustered so easily that he simply couldn't help himself with the opportunity to acquire more ammo arose.

"Nah, as far as I can tell everyone hated Hoshi-baa." They'd managed to force their way through the worst of the crowd to a small opening by the school's gate. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi would have to eventually pass through here to get home. Sure he could just use his cellphone to call them but that wouldn't be as entertaining as drawing out the mystery of why his future wife seemed to hate her grandmother so much. He needed to know—his curiosity was filled to the brim at this little revelation.

The boy further explained, "Oji-san was originally adopted by jii-chan. I don't know the specifics about it. Just that jii-chan was married to his childhood friend at the time that they'd adopted Masahiko-san." The ronin didn't miss the particularly distanced honorific he used for the other man—denoting their lack of familial closeness. "She died a few years after that and I think jii-chan got lonely; so he married Hoshi-baa." His lips curled as if he detected something foul. "I wasn't around when she was alive but nee-chan used to say that baa-san was the unholy offspring of hatred and evil itself wrapped in human skin. Kaa-chan never corrected her about it either." The pair pressed their backs against the rough surface of the bricked-in wall that enclosed the school's property. Colors passed by them in a flurry of clothes and movements.

The man cocked his head to the side to cast Souta a curious glance, "Even your mother hated her?" He genuinely wanted to know. Sure he'd pissed her off by sleeping with her daughter and likely unintentionally let on about his plans to whisk Kagome away to his era and make her his wife with his actions towards her. That woman was smart. She knew a danger to her family when she saw one and she _definitely_ viewed him as a threat to the family unit. Therefore Okita could not bring himself to blame Mrs. Higurashi for disliking him. He hadn't done much to earn her favor at this point anyways. However he also knew her to be an exceptionally kind person towards others—the fact that she _hadn't_ tried to kill him yet was proof enough of that. He sincerely doubted that the grandmother could be so innocent if both mother and child hated her so viciously. He couldn't see his loved one being cruel without due reason. It simply wasn't in her nature.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, yeah. I never got the chance to meet her myself but apparently she was quite the raving narcissist." Okita only had a vague idea of what the word 'narcissist' meant. However he did have the notion that it wasn't all that great of a personality trait. Especially if it meant creating so many unnecessary enemies. "As far as I know, no one liked her. Not kaa-chan, tou-san, Masahiko-san or even Seiji-oji. In nee-chan's infinite words, she was a 'hosebeast born and bred'." The child lifted his fingers and curled them towards his palm as if to quote the sentence. The man's brow rose higher. Hosebeast? What sort of creature was that? It certainly sounded unpleasant.

"Oh, your phone!" Souta piped up as he gestured towards his pocket. "You can call sis now that we're outside!" The ronin withdrew the object and read the screen. Already there'd been three missed calls, all of which had been from Mrs. Higurashi. The pit in his stomach made itself known again. Great, this was just what he needed before he asked the woman permission to marry her daughter. With a great swallow, he sucked down his pride and faced the wrath of a panicked mother. His thumb hovered over the dial button and gave it a firm press.

"Souji!" The older woman's voice came through on the other end. "Where are you? Is Souta there?" She was definitely worried. If only he'd been paying closer attention earlier, then perhaps they wouldn't have been separated at all. He felt the gnawing feeling of guilt tear away at his chest. Damn it all.

"He's here. We got pushed out front. Where are you guys at? We'll meet over there." Okita responded easily, as if he wasn't feeling furious with himself for making so many mistakes at once. There was no way he was going to make them traipse across this hell hole for his screw up. He'd own up to it and return the boy back to his mother on his own.

"We're just outside the front gate. We also got pushed out pretty far. Kagome just caught up to us a minute ago." Her voice dropped a little with concern. "Be careful!"

He nodded once despite the other party to their conversation not being able to see it. "Ah, I understand. Sure, we'll me you on the other side. We're on the inner part of the gate so it shouldn't take that long. Just hang tight. I'll bring the kid back to you." With that he ended the call and shot a grin at the boy next to him. "Looks like we've got to rally the troops. Ready?"

Souta nodded vigorously, "Of course! I'm _starved_!"

He snorted. He sincerely doubted that the boy was starved in any way, shape or form. Still, even above the overwhelming chatter of the crowd he heard the tell tale sound of a stomach growling incessantly. Okita laughed, "I guess you are starving, kid. We should probably fatten you up with something before we turn _you_ into a meal."

"Hey!" The boy ran up to him and playfully slammed the side of his fist into his back. The ronin's laughter grew even louder. He couldn't help it. This family was just too easy to tease. They could be quite predictable too. All the better for him at least. "Just you wait, nii-san! I'll get you back for that! Besides," He stopped just long enough to pose his muscles as if to show them off. "I'm not so scrawny that I need 'fattening'. I'm beefy enough as it is! Look at these beef cakes!" The pre-teen flexed his arms and shot him a cocky look. This time he bellowed in his laughter and threw his head back—drawing the unwanted attention of a few bystanders.

"Good luck with those noodles. They wouldn't feed an infant much less an adult. Nice try though." So he was being a little mean here but that was all part of the fun. Souta chased after him, repeatedly trying to smack his back in their banter in retaliation. Even as they jogged up to Mrs. Higurashi and the rest of the family, the two were still play fighting. Okita held the boy's hands back with a wide grin spread across his lips. While Souta was laughing and swinging easily at him, missing his target each time.

"Might want to work on that aim!" He slid to the side just in time as the boy threw a playful punch towards his ribs.

"Hey! No jumping around! That's not fair!" The boy whined, tailing after him as quickly as he could.

The man lifted his eyes and caught Kagome's curious gaze. She looked between him and her brother before smiling a little. Still, without a word she angled her head a tad bit to gesture towards a fuming mother not five feet from them. Okita stopped in his tracks and stood at full attention. Shit, what had he done now?

"Momo," Masahiko broke the silence, placing a hand upon the woman's shoulder. "Why do you take Kagome, Freya and Souta on ahead to the restaurant? I'll speak to him." The siblings' mother shot her brother-in-law an odd look. For a moment her lips thinned as her eyes flickered in contemplation. Then she gave a quick shrug.

"Do as you please." The older woman turned on the ball of her heel and marched off into the crowd, pulling both her children and sister-in-law with her. The ronin shifted uncomfortably. Sure he screwed up by not keeping up with them but what was with _that_ reaction? Why would the uncle that Kagome had hardly even met want to speak with him? He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defensively. This was getting rather bothersome.

Masahiko's gaze watched until the group became just a blimp in the distance. The older man suddenly released a sigh of relief the moment he was sure they couldn't hear. "I swear, that woman just gets more and more intense as the years go by. I can't really blame her though." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Shifting somewhat, he turned to face him fully. "This probably seems out of the blue and for that I apologize but there's a few things I wanted to talk to you about before I left tonight." Okita arched his brow antagonistically. Really now? _What_ could he want to talk about? If it was in regards to his relationship to Kagome then he honestly didn't give a shit about what this man thought. He would pursue the woman as he saw fit—only Kagome herself or her mother had a say in that matter. "Firstly, let's take this somewhere a bit more private. What do you say?" The relative offered him a placating smile but he wasn't settled by it. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Might as well." Okita responded coolly. He really couldn't care less but the less ears listening in on their conversation the better. He disliked eavesdroppers—even unintentional ones. He followed after Kagome's uncle as they walked the perimeter of the school along the wall's exterior. It'd taken a good few minutes until they found a spot not teeming with graduates and their chattering families.

"Here's good." Masahiko pinched the bridge of his nose before leaning his back against the brick. "Firstly, I've been made aware of your situation. I've known about the well and its capabilities for a while now." Seeing the questions in his gaze, the dark haired man raised his hand as if to quiet him. "I won't go into the specifics but I learned about Inuyasha first hand. So you don't have to worry about that. It's old news to me." A few sakura petals fell from their branches onto the ground between them. The scent of the flora permeated the air and creating an oddly calming atmosphere to what he was sure would be a terse talk. Masahiko continued without paying any mind to his discomfort, "To cut straight to the point, Momo is worried about your relationship to her daughter."

Okita didn't miss on the fact that he labeled her as 'Momo's daughter' instead of 'his niece'. It denoted the distance between them, just as with Souta's honorific for him earlier. How odd.

"So?" The ronin's tone was curt. "I don't see how that's any of _your_ business." He had a cruel streak in him that was far wider than a mile. In fact, for the longest part of his life _all_ he had known was cruelty—at least until he'd met Kondou. He shook the thoughts from his mind. "Sorry if I'm not going to bend over backwards to your will, but I don't see the point of _you_ getting involved in this issue."

The older man cringed somewhat, "I understand your viewpoint and respect it. That's why I'm not making any demands." Masahiko crossed his own arms over his chest as a violent glint entered his eyes. "It's not my place to say anything, nor has it ever been. But that doesn't mean that I won't at least make sure that my niece and sister-in-law aren't taken care of." He moved his hands in an animated gesture as he pressed onward. "This is a serious issue. If your relationship with her has progressed so far then have you at least figured what you're going to do on the other side? It's not exactly peaceful in the Bakumatsu Era. Plus you have a lot of enemies, especially since you're working with an infamous group." Masahiko didn't let up as he started to ramble off. Perhaps that was simply a learned trait rather than an inherited one. "How would you protect her? How would you support her? Have you thought about what you'd do for money if a child were to be born? Okita-san, you _have_ to take these things into account."

There was a brief pause in their conversation as a family passed by them. Once they were gone, Kagome's uncle went back to his 'speech'. "I'm not here to judge you or tell you that you can't take her. That's not my place. But," Dark eyes narrowed at him protectively, "She's still apart of my family and I won't allow someone to take advantage of her. Okita-san, are you prepared to take on that role? Can you see yourself making _her_ happy?"

The older man sighed and dropped his hands to his pockets. "That's why she was sent to my shrine in Nagoya in the first place." He cocked his chin to the side curiously. Really? He hadn't heard that story yet. "Kagome had always been a bit wild. So when she started to shut herself away from the outside world, Momo got worried. She sent her to me so that she could get some time away from her responsibilities beyond the well. We only had her at our house for about a week but it was enough to see the damage that Inuyasha had done to her psyche." A chill went through the air between them. That damn name again. If only he knew what the bastard looked like. His fingers curled into tight fists at his side. Death would be too quick a punishment for what he'd done.

"She won't ever disclose when something's bothering her. She'll keep bottling up her emotions until they spill over into a mental and physical breakdown. I know you've seen some evidence of it already." The image of his loved one crying in his arms the day Takeshi confronted her was summoned to the forefront of his mind. The muscle in his sword arm flexed. He gave a brief nod at the older man. Yeah, he'd seen it. It wasn't healthy and he'd been slowly chipping away at that negative habit of hers but there was still a long way for them to go before it'd dissipate completely. He had to fully earn her trust in that regard.

"Can you swear, right here and now, that you'll do whatever it takes to protect her? Even from herself?" There was an intensity in the man that hadn't been there before. Masahiko, while built like a bear with broad shoulders and thick muscle structure, hardly put out anything more than a simple annoyed vibe. He wasn't threatening or intimidating at all. But in just that one moment, he had all the killing intent of a warrior. It was reminiscent of Saito's somehow. Interesting.

Emerald eyes narrowed in return, "As if I wasn't planning to already." He allowed a cocky smirk to draw across his lips. "No offense but _you're_ the last person that needs to lecture me about protecting Kagome. I've been doing a fairly good job at it thus far, I don't need you or anyone else harping on me about it." He'd drawn a line in the sand with that one comment. A boundary that, if crossed, would meet dire consequences. The uncle had good intentions but he was far surpassing his boundaries with this little 'talk'. He hadn't had any contact with Kagome or her family for some time. They were estranged and had such a small connection that Souta wouldn't even give him a proper familial honorific. He wouldn't recognize this man as someone in charge of her protection. That was _his_ role to fill.

Masahiko gave a small snort of laughter, "I suppose you got me there. I really don't have that right." He brows suddenly shot up as if he'd remembered something. "Oh, while we're on this topic. I need to give you something." He glanced around suspicious before dipping his hand into his pocket. "Do _not_ let Momo catch you with this. If you don't know what it is, ask Kagome about it later. Just don't tell her _who_ you got it from unless she interrogates you."

Now he was interested. What in the hell had this man gotten him? Certainly it couldn't just be some random gift, particularly if it was meant to be kept secret from Mrs. Higurashi. Withdrawing his hand, Masahiko placed a small, rectangular shaped box into his hand. It was darkly colored with the word "Condom" written across the top. Recognition lit up his eyes. Oh. Oh! Even in his time certain products of 'birth control' had been available*. Still those were usually made of cotton or some sort of cloth. Judging from the picture on the box, this looked to be some sort of flexible plastic or rubber. It was in that moment that he realized without a doubt that this man had heard them the night previous and early this morning as well. He shrugged to himself. Well, it wasn't like he cared in the first place. He tucked the package into his own pocket and motioned towards the crowd filing away into the streets beyond.

"Thanks. I suppose I ought to give this a try tonight." He smirked at the other man's slight scowl. This family was just too _easy_ to rile up. Kagome's uncle opened his mouth as if to protest or scold him but Okita beat him to the punch. "Come on, enough of the interrogation. The others are waiting for us to hurry over to the restaurant right?" He folded his arms over his chest once more. "Did they say which one they were going to?"

Masahiko shot him a disproving glare, "Yeah, that European Bistro a little ways from here. Kagome insisted on it."

His lips thinned. Great, even on his day off he was still being dragged back into work. His hand dropped to his pocket and lightly trailed the tip of his finger along the outer edge of the box. He'd have to get her back for that. The man's smirk returned in full force. At least now he had ammo.

The uncle threw a wary glance in his direction as they made their way back. Hey, he couldn't complain anymore. He'd given him his two cents and Okita had returned the favor. He couldn't just hand something like this over and _not_ expect him to use it. That would be entirely useless. Now, what sort of punishments should he conjure up?

The pair made their way through the city in an awkward silence. Starting tonight, he'd set to work on earning Kagome's full trust. He wanted to be her husband. Not a simple bedmate, despite what Mrs. Higurashi's might think of him in their current situation. In order to earn both his loved one's trust and her mother's blessing, he'd have to step up his game. No more floundering. No more doubting. From here on out, he would throw himself entirely into his relationship and build the trust between himself and the rest of her family. He owed them that much. A small smile pulled at his lips. When he left this era for good, he wanted it to be with Kagome as his wife and her family waving them off in congratulations. Nothing else would suffice. With that, he pressed onward—towards where he knew the rest of the family was waiting. This impasse between them would come to an end. He was determined to see it so.

 **A/n** : First note, I tried my best to cut down the lemon so it would not be sexually explicit. If you feel that it's still dancing the line too much, please PM me so that I can fix it. I have no qualms cutting down more as necessary. I mostly wanted to keep Okita's inner dialogue through that scene without it coming off as awkward or odd. :)

Now on to the important stuff. Can I tell you all how much I hated having to writing out the longer parts of this chapter? TT^TT It was driving me _insane_ for these past several weeks! Just ask LovelyPolkaDots and Nico-Hana. They had to hear me whine and moan about it. X_x Still, turned out a bit better than I originally thought it did. One of the important things to note about Okita's personality here is that he's always been a bit of a cagey guy. He doesn't let people in easily and in the first part I wanted to showcase _why_ he took to the Higurashi family so easily in comparison to his usual behavior. However when Masahiko and Freya showed up, he essentially viewed them as strangers and treated them as such. He has some unique views about what constitutes a 'family' and I wanted that to be shown here a bit. While he'll tolerate Masahiko, he also won't allow him to talk down to him or tell him what he can and can't do with Kagome and her family. I sort of found that foil to be rather interesting and wanted to show it a bit more. I'll delve a bit more about Hoshi and the rift that created what I like to call "The Great Divide" in the family unit in a few chapters. However good news is that we're still on track to head to the other side of the well by Chapter Fifteen. I'm just hoping Chapter Fourteen won't be so hard. XD Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Thanks so much for putting up with this long wait! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! As always, have some internet cookies for your awesomeness! XD

*Contraception – Condoms and other forms of contraception were available in the Bakumatsu Period. For condoms in particular, they were usually made out of some sort of cloth and weren't all that effective.


	14. The Talk Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Divinity (ODESZA Remix/Audio) Ft. Amy Milan by Porter Robinson

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Fourteen** : The Talk Part Two

Okita swung his katana in a wide arc. He released a slow breath and drew his stance taut like the finely strung tsuru of a bow. Beads of sweat formed above his brow. He'd since forgone his shirt in favor of keeping only his original hakama* pants. The jeans of this era didn't allow for as much movement. They restricted his thighs and kept him from being able to maneuver as needed during these training sessions. He angled the blade over his wrist and jutted its tip forward in a sharp thrust. He gave a low grunt at the force of the strike.

Three months had come and gone much faster than he'd anticipated. About the only change to their usual routines was his continual purchase of condoms in this era. He'd been surprised that there were many different types available with various textures and purposes. Of course he had yet to figure out what 'ribbed' was supposed to do, so he kept with the basics. Already he'd made a near weekly trip to the store to pick more up. He'd made good use of Masahiko's "gift" and now was determined to keep them on hand at all times. Better to be safe than sorry, right? It wouldn't do if he'd accidentally impregnated his lover before marriage, let alone before they returned to the compound. She'd be miserable the whole trip there if she had the walk the distance with her stomach swollen with their theoretical unborn child. Although he didn't mind the thought of her carrying his first born…

The man shook his head as he curved his blade downward in an elegant arc. The object gave a quiet hiss as it passed through the empty air. His last appointment was tomorrow morning. Kagome had gone to work at a new job that she'd picked up to earn more spending cash before their departure. She'd put much of her savings into an account and informed him that she would be spending most of this week to stock up on necessary supplies for their travels. Already she was getting prepared for their life on the other side.

A smile went across his lips as he spun on his heel and slashed his sword horizontally through the air—as if he were to be cutting an opponent over the chest. Thus far he only had about a day left before he'd receive his last radiograph. He'd taken the final antibiotic this morning, which meant that so long as his lungs were clear, he'd be considered fully cured of tuberculosis. His grip tightened over the hilt of his katana.

Cure, huh? It was still a difficult concept for him to grasp. For much of his life, the ronin had been aware of the dangers of illness. After suffering from a bout of measles in his youth, he'd kept his living quarters as tidy and hygienic as he could given their situation. So how was it that he contracted the infamous disease in the first place? He racked his brain but could not link a single memory that could explain where his illness had originated from.

The man's brows furrowed deeply. That notion bothered him. He'd spent this much time healing and regaining his strength. He'd be cleared to fight once more when they returned to the other side. But who was to say that it wasn't someone from the Shinsengumi who'd given him the sickness? Who was to say that he wouldn't fall ill again to the same disease when they made it back? Or, worse yet, what if Kagome contracted it instead? What _could_ he do if she were to be placed in such a position? He couldn't fight a disease with his bare hands. He couldn't kill a virus with only his sword. He _needed_ to know where it came from, but how? Despite his fears, even he knew that these questions would likely go without answers. It was the nature in which their world worked.

Okita paused as his phone vibrated from its perch upon the shack's floor. The device gave a loud echo that was ceaseless and annoyingly loud. He swiftly slipped his katana back into its scabbard with a single, smooth movement of his arm. Reaching down, he picked his phone from the ground and glanced at the contact flashing across the screen.

 _Boss Man_

It'd been Kagome's idea really to change up his contacts. One day when she was feeling particularly feisty, she taken his phone with his permission and renamed all of the ten names he had in his contact list. His manager had been changed to 'Boss Man' while her mother immediately was relabeled 'Mama H'. He didn't mind the changes so much. Just to make fun of her, he renamed her contact to 'waifu'. Kagome didn't think that one was as funny though. He had to thank Souta for the idea. He hadn't the first clue about what a 'waifu' was until the kid told him. The man slid his index finger across the screen and swiftly answered the call.

"Souji speaking." He _loathed_ having to use the Higurashi surname. It felt unnatural to him and at this point he was more than ready to give his loved one _his_ family name. Perhaps it was his pride as a man talking but he couldn't bother to have anyone else call him 'Higurashi-san'. That wasn't his name and he wasn't going to use it unless truly necessary. Kagome didn't seem too bothered by his stubbornness on the topic either; even understood it in her own way. A small smile pulled at his lips. There was only one more week left before they'd make the attempt to return. Already it was a week too long.

"Ah, yes," His manager started on the other end of the line. "I know we had you scheduled for later tonight but we've been a bit slow." Okita nodded to himself as the man went on a list of explanations. There weren't enough customers. They were overstaffed as is. People had to be sent home already. It was all just to ensure he didn't take personal offense to what he knew would be coming next. "You can take the night off tonight. We won't need the extra help." Ah, there it was.

The ronin shrugged nonchalantly as he grasped at a towel he'd brought into the shack before he started his training. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that he hung up. It was all just a damn horse and pony show that job was. He'd arrive, take a few orders and lay on the polite, 'gentleman' persona to be able earn favor with his customers. It worked far better than he'd anticipated but there'd been a few incidents of female patrons attempting to slip him their numbers or asking if he was 'available' after his shift. Overall he didn't much care for it. He was there to work and that was what he'd do. Besides, his mind summoned images of dark hair fanned across his pillow, small, feminine fingers slipping between his own larger ones intimately and azure eyes staring up at him in absolute trust. He had more than enough. He didn't need anything or _anyone_ else.

Okita threw the towel around his neck and silently went back inside the cooled interior of the shrine. He heard more than saw Mrs. Higurashi shift about the kitchen furiously along with the tell tale clanging of dishes. The scent of sweet and spicy food mingled in the air oddly. He sucked a breath between his teeth but kept pushing forward and up the stairs. She was upset. He could tell just by the awkward atmosphere thickening the air around them. The man gradually ascended the staircase and made his way back to his room. He'd tackle _that_ issue after he showered and got himself clean.

So he did just that. He pushed his way into his bathroom and quickly showered and prepared himself for the rest of the day. As he emerged into his bedroom, he dressed himself in another pair of jeans and a regular dark-colored tee shirt. With his night available now, that left a great deal more time to cover the talk that he needed to have with Mrs. Higurashi. The ronin's brows dipped into a steep crevice. He'd been thinking about it for a while now. He wanted to marry Kagome. He wanted to make her his wife after they crossed the river of time. However if he were to do that without her mother's approval then they'd risk casting shame upon their marriage. It'd tarnish his loved one's reputation and make Kondou disappointed in his lack of responsibility.

Still there was more to it than that. Just as Kagome's travels had damaged her both physically and emotionally, so too had it caused her mother a few attachment issues as well. He was no fool. The woman's ferocity was directly related to her fear of her child's departure. In that it was tied to the fear of a fate far worse than the one she had suffered in the fifteen hundreds. The Higurashi matriarch rightfully feared that her daughter was charging straight into the face of danger. She would only have his word as assurance that he'd protect her from harm but even Okita knew that words alone wouldn't be enough to settle a frantic heart. She'd need something _more_ from him. Something that her companions from the other side had never given them before, but what? He trailed back down the stairs and towards the kitchen where he knew she'd still be cooking.

He'd never been nervous around a woman before. Even with Kagome he'd been calm, cool and collected. However there was something about Mrs. Higurashi that put him on edge. She had all the intensity of a battle worn warrior. She was sharp, firm and highly suspicious of those she though to harm her family intentionally or otherwise. With his recent actions, Okita knew that he was quickly finding himself on the receiving end of her particularly vicious nature. This was not the way he'd envisioned himself asking for the woman for permission to marry her daughter. Yet this was where they now stood and he resolved himself to settling this issue as amicably as possible. Kagome, he knew, would eventually accept the idea of him as her husband and agree to his proposal. But would her mother truly be so benevolent? His warrior's instincts screamed a firm 'no'.

The ronin's gaze swept across the kitchen. There was one habit about the Higurashi matriarch that he'd learned during his time here. Whenever she was upset, she'd cook. Strangely enough the food was always better when she was upset. Perhaps it had to do with the amount of effort she'd put into creating the dishes as to remove the thoughts that bothered her from her mind. His eyes surveyed the kitchen counters. Nearly every available surface was lined with delicate desserts and neatly decorated entrees designed for a Shogun. The pit in his stomach dropped. Going by this elegant display, he presumed her to be either furious or highly distraught right now. That was to be expected given their situation and previous history. This would be difficult.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" The man stepped further into the agitated woman's territory. He was playing with fire here, but it _needed_ to be done. Her back stiffened and her hands stilled suddenly. There were several long, agonizing moments before she finally responded. When she did, her voice was clipped and full of maternal protectiveness. Again he felt a small spike of respect for that near animalistic nature. His own family had either died prematurely or abandoned him to whatever the fates had in store. He had very few precious memories of the warmth and kindness that Mrs. Higurashi had shown her children and on the rare occasion, him as well.

"I suppose. But first answer me honestly." The woman's eyes turned sharp as she pivoted on the ball of her heel to face him. "What are your intentions?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned heavily on one leg. It was the universal posture of an upset woman. Okita knew that he needed to tread carefully from this point forward. He relaxed his own stance and gestured for them to take a seat at the low set table. She quirked a brow but still took up a spot directly across from him. An unusual sense of nervousness filled him.

He kneeled* by the table and squared his shoulders as if preparing for a scolding. "I want to marry your daughter." The ronin spied her eyebrows furrowing deeply as if she were displeased. If this woman wanted him to be honest with her, then he wouldn't hold anything back. He needed to lay all of his cards on the, now literal, table and allow her to make an informed decision of her own accord. He owed this family nothing less.

"The decision to leave will be Kagome's and hers alone." The man placated her fears somewhat. "I haven't brought this up with her because I didn't want it to affect her choice." The matriarch's lips thinned but the fierceness in her gaze softened just a bit. "But what happens from here on out will be between you and your daughter." That was the truth as well. "But by the end of the week I'll be leaving one way or the other."

He furrowed his own brows at the prospect of leaving on his own. Kagome was determined to leave with him, he knew it by her words, her actions and in every subtle touch. She had never once in the time that he'd known her ever lied to him. It simply wasn't in her nature. Yet there was still a majorly overlooked factor—her mother. She hadn't spoken to her at length about her decision. There was still the possibility of her being convinced by her parent to remain in this era.

He wouldn't be selfish right now. Not with all of their futures on the line. Emerald eyes narrowed with determination. He wouldn't back away from this. He'd already gone this far. His own sense of resolve wouldn't hear of it. "You told me once that you feared your child being taken away without warning." He sucked a breath between his lips, "Out of respect for all that you and your family have done for me these past six months, I won't disobey your wishes."

A flicker of shock flashed across her expression. Her brows rose into the hairline of her bangs. Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to speak but he held his palm up calmly to indicate that he had yet to finish. The woman's jaw snapped shut. Her shoulders relaxed partially as even more of the edge she held earlier dissipated. It was gradual, but it was there. "If Kagome fully chooses to leave of her own free will, then I'll respect that decision. What I'm asking for though is your blessing if she follows me to the other side." He couldn't marry her without it. It'd cast shame upon their marriage and he adamantly refused to take more from his loved one than he already had. She deserved that consideration from him.

"You are Kagome's parent." His voice grew sharp as the direction of their conversation shifted. "As such you should have a final say in what happens in her future. I won't stop your daughter from following me if that's what she wants, but that doesn't mean that I can't respect your wishes as well." He sat up a little straighter.

"I want to marry your daughter after breaching the other side. I can't give you anything in the way of an empty promise but I can assure you of one thing." His fingers clenched into the cloth of his pants tightly. This was it. "I want you to tell me what it is that you want for me to do. I'm asking for your blessing but you still hold the right to refuse. You can't stop her from leaving if that's her choice." She visibly cringed at that. "But you have every right to refuse _me_ as her husband."

He met her gaze firmly and delivered the final part of his talk. "It is customary of the parents in my era to arrange a marriage. While those customs are gone now, I won't bring shame upon your daughter by marrying her without your consent." His expression grew more serious. "What is your wish as her mother? Will you give your blessing or would you rather I took her under my wing as a guardian instead? Whatever you decide, I'll respect."

Okita was fully aware of the fact that he wasn't selling himself all that well to her as a potential son-in-law. He was being blunt, bold and much too forward. He wasn't spouting off all of his accomplishments and earnings. He wasn't giving her anything to go by to judge him as a man fit to support her child the way she would wish. So what then could he offer her? The answer was simple. A choice. Something that she'd never been given before when Kagome was still traveling through the well. The possibility that once, just once, she could have a say about her own daughter's future. Even if it was small. Even if it wouldn't be enough. It was still more than they'd ever been given before. As much as he desired his loved one for his wife, he still had his responsibilities as a man to tend to. Archaic or no, he would not skip this step.

The Higurashi matriarch was silent for a long moment. Her lips were pulled into a deep frown as she fisted her hands into the cloth of her skirt. She took a breath between clenched teeth and he steeled himself for a verbal thrashing.

"What of Kagome? Will she be given that option?" She crossed her arms and glared at him with all the might of a protective grizzly. "Times are different in your era. I can understand there being differences between your customs and mine." Her voice suddenly turned sharp, "But don't use those as an excuse to force her into marriage with you."

Okita gave pause. Was that the image he'd been projecting? He'd never been all that great with words in the first place. It'd always been Hijikata, Saito or Yamazaki to smooth things over when things got difficult. He hadn't thought that she might've misunderstood his meaning.

"That decision will ultimately be hers if you give your blessing." The ronin attempted to clarify. In that moment he ran through all the different things that he could say to mollify her righteous fears. Communication hadn't ever been his strong point. Despite teasing Souta for his absolute lack of communication skills, the ronin knew that he was by far worse than the child. He'd always had difficulties opening up to others. He'd always had a hard time of allowing others to see when he was distressed or upset. With Kagome, she could intuitively detect his subtle shift in moods and adjusted her own behavior accordingly to soothe whatever was agitating him. She was smart; smarter than him. That was one of the things that he loved about her. He didn't have to _say_ what was wrong—she just simply _knew_ by his actions.

However that couldn't be the case here. Her mother was not capable of deciphering his every subtle sentence or action. She was direct. She required fully dictated words and sentences in order to ascertain that she was not being led astray by a falsehood. He took another breath and gathered up his thoughts. This would be the determining factor of whether or not she'd grant him her blessing.

"I will not make demands." The pit in his stomach suddenly evaporated. Nearly every interaction with this woman had made him feel small; as if he were still just a nine-year-old boy caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. However he couldn't be that child today. She didn't want a _boy_ taking charge of her daughter's future. What she needed was the word of a _man_ that he'd ensure that Kagome would remain safe with him—regardless of wherever their relationship went in the future.

For the first time since he arrived, he felt as if he were this woman's equal. "I will only ask when I feel the time is right." He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "She'll need some time to adjust to the changes so asking her immediately after we cross would be irresponsible."

He snapped his gaze open and met her fierce one sharply, "Kagome was and _is_ a strong individual. She won't back away from a decision once she makes it. That's part of what makes her who she is as a person." There was a flicker of something soft in the matriarch's gaze but he pressed forward. "She's already informed me on multiple occasions that she wants to leave with me. I have not before, nor will I now push her into that choice. That will be entirely hers to make when the time comes." The two regarded each other with caution.

"I will use the same amount of respect for when I choose to ask her to be my wife. Once she is settled and has had time to acclimate to the cultural differences, then I'll request her hand in marriage." The air condition kicked on as a breeze passed between them coolly. Okita didn't mind it though. It merely became the physical manifestation of the tension that was rising between them. It was an irony of a mundane sort.

"If she denies me on her own accord, then I will simply regard her as my charge and not my wife." He unfolded his arms and returned to his previous straightened posture. "But that's all dependent on what you say now. I will protect her and see that she's well taken care of regardless. However, will you grant me your blessing to be your daughter's husband?" He pushed the question once more. This time she remained silent. Her brows were knitted together as the questions she didn't ask flashed through her expression.

It was a difficult choice to make for any parent. To allow their first born to leave the nest permanently came with a great deal of emotions that often were hard to handle at first. But unlike many other families, this separation would be permanent. There wouldn't be any get-togethers, holidays or even festivals that they could attend as an unit. They'd be separated by a river of time over a hundred years apart. This decision would last for a lifetime. It needed to be made cautiously.

Then she spoke. Her voice was soft and full of concern. "Do you really love her? I don't care about anything else but," She lifted her eyes and searched him—analyzing him for any sign of a lie. "Do you love her?"

His own tone became firm with determination, "Yes." Direct and to the point. That was just the way Mrs. Higurashi needed it to be. The woman threaded her fingers together and placed her elbows on the table. She rested her forehead on the back of her hands and took a long, deep breath as if she were coming to terms with his request.

She lifted her head and pinned him with a sharp stare, "You _swear_ that you'll abide by her wishes? You won't force her into anything?"

"No." His tone was even firmer now. In his lap his fingers gave yet another twitch. "Kagome has always made her own choices. The last I want is for her to feel as if she _has_ to take me as her husband." His teeth clenched together at that thought. "She'd resent me for it."

Momo gave a single nod at that, "Indeed she would." Then she did something that surprised him. She smiled. It was warm and full of a maternal kindness that he was not used to experiencing. When Kagome had given him that smile was intimate in the way that a lover would embrace their chosen. However when Mrs. Higurashi did it, it was like a mother holding out her arms for her child. His own expression thawed somewhat. How odd.

"I'll give you my blessing on one condition." She held up her index finger to make her point. "No matter what happens, just make sure my daughter is _happy_." The smile dipped somewhat as she pressed forward in their conversation. "She'll put one hundred percent of her effort into supporting you and your dreams. So you'll have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't over exert herself. You'll have to spoil her because she'd never do it for herself. Not to mention that her self-esteem is so low that she could use the attention to bring it back up."

His own smile softened as the older woman went into a long ramble of her daughter's habits. He already knew of these things. In fact he'd taken the time out of his week to stop by a store that still sold yukatas and kimonos. It took quite the bite out of his hard earned savings but he managed to buy Kagome several outfits that wouldn't draw attention in his era.

He wanted to prepare for their life there and the first thing he wanted to do was to spoil her with some nice clothes. For just a second, he briefly wondered how she'd react to the pile of finely decorated outfits that he was bound to bring home for her in the next day or two.

"What I'm trying to say is that she'll implode on herself again if you aren't careful." The smile she wore slipped away completely. "I can't say that I agree with the idea of just giving away her hand like that, but so long as Kagome says that, that's what she wants then I'll give you my blessing."

His brows rose at that last statement. He hadn't expected her to give so easily. Truthfully, he thought that she would've put him through hellfire first before _ever_ considering him as proper son-in-law material. "Are you sure?" He was tentative in proceeding in this next part. Okita had never been the type of man to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this was important. He had to be one hundred percent sure that this family would remain in tact even after their departure. He didn't want to be the rift that fractured it permanently. He owed them more than that.

Momo sighed and shook her head, "It's just as you said. Kagome is a headstrong individual. Once she makes up her mind there won't be any stopping her." She rested her chin into the palm of her hand as she stared off towards the Goshinboku. "We've made our lives here and we've formed many wonderful memories in this house. But eventually, as all mothers do, I knew that she'd want to spread her wings and find her own path in life."

The air stopped billowing and the chill that had cooled his skin ceased. The ronin remained silent as she went into another explanation.

"She'd always been worried about that, you know." Azure eyes became unfocused; a single age-withered finger traced imaginary lines across the surface of the table. "She frets a lot and doesn't value herself at all." He'd even caught a glimpse of that lack of self-worth. It was in the subtle way she'd look at herself in the mornings. It was in the slight glances she throw at her reflection and the downward pull of her lips—as if unsatisfied with her own appearance. The apologies she'd given him when she'd had her breakdown were concerning enough. He didn't want her to _ever_ feel as if she were less than again. If spoiling his lover was what it took to make her feel like the gentle person he knew her to be, then that was what he was going to do. No amount of complaints was going to change his mind on this matter.

"My child has been through so much already. Who am I to keep her from seeking the happiness that she truly wants?" There was an edge to the older woman's tone that he was unused to. It wasn't the sharpness of maternal protectiveness, but rather a melancholic bitterness of being forced to watch her daughter slowly fall apart and not have the capability of doing anything about it. His shoulders stiffened at that thought. He wouldn't be another man that failed her. He would make sure that he was the one to help her on her feet and support her the way she needed him to. That would be his duty as her husband after all.

"There was only one thing Kagome confided to me about her situation with Inuyasha." His fingers flexed at the mention of the bastard's name. He didn't know what he looked like but he knew what he'd do if he ever met the vile cretin. The muscle in his sword arm twitched. "He never _allowed_ her to seek any sort of happiness for herself. Anything she took enjoyment in he'd belittle, demean and taunt her for."

The older woman's voice broke, "Even now she has difficulties accepting that she _can_ do the things that she wants to—that she doesn't have to ask permission to find pleasure in her life experiences."

As he feared, tears began to well in the matriarch's eyes as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. "How could I have not seen it? It was right in front of me!" She shook her head from side to side vigorously. "Her injuries, her behavior, _everything_! I'm her mother, so how could I have _not_ been able to help her?"

Okita wanted to do something, _anything_ really to help ease the guilt that she felt but no words came forth. What was he to say? It wasn't his apology to give nor would saying 'sorry' do anything to absolve her of the issues she was currently facing. He was just as helpless as she was in this situation.

She lifted her head and stared at him unblinkingly, "I know I can't stop her. As much as I want Kagome to stay here, I know that she's already made her decision." Her hands, withered by age and stress, trembled with each word she spoke. The tears hadn't stopped falling and he knew that he was irrevocably _destroying_ something so centric to this family. His heart twisted within his chest. "I know that eventually she would've went through the well one last time even if you hadn't shown up. It's just in her nature."

The ronin didn't argue that point with her either. It was clear that Kagome lacked a certain interest in her own era. Despite this place being the time that she was born and raised in, there was always something about her that seemed so out of place here. It was as if she were still torn between two separate worlds—traveling along the line that barred one existence from the other. He was merely the catalyst that caused her to make her decision sooner than expected.

"Please," Momo's voice broke with her sobs, " _please_ just make sure she's happy. I know it's not safe there. It'd be unfair of me to ask that you keep her away from danger." She clasped her hands together tightly. They shook violently as her nails dug into the back of her hand—leaving behind starkly colored imprints in half-moon shapes. "But, if anything, just make sure she knows that she can enjoy herself. That she doesn't have to _fight_ if she doesn't want to." Azure eyes tilted upwards to meet his own emerald ones. "Can you do that for me Souji?"

There was something desperate in the way that she spoke to him now. In this moment he recognized this for what it was—a cry for help. A plea that he would do for Kagome what they could not as her family. That he would protect her; even from herself. The man stood and slowly approached his future mother-in-law. Outside of his loved one, he'd never been much to show physical affection. It was not something that came easily for him nor was it comfortable. Still, in just the moment he'd swallow his pride and do what this family needed of him—what her mother needed of him.

Okita opened his arms and gently pulled the weeping woman into a familial hug. Her azure eyes went wide before she covered them with the palms of her hand. She buried her face deeply within the cover of her hands and released the tears he knew she had to been holding back for years now. If there was one thing he learned about this family then it was the fact that they'd built their lives around self-sacrifice. Momo had lost her husband, her parents, her in-laws and now she was losing her daughter. He did not blame her for her fears. He did not blame her for her despair. So he did the only thing he could to help soothe some of the worries plaguing her. He reassured her.

"As if I'd do anything less." The two drew apart as she wiped the back of her hand over her eyelids. The ronin's voice dropped into a serious tone, "I may not have said this enough times, but I appreciate everything you and your family have done for me. I'm here, _alive_ now because of all the support you've given me." He flexed and curled his fingers inwards towards his palm, remembering the pain, blood and bandages that covered them when he first arrived. "If you ask me to make sure Kagome's happy then I'll see to it, no matter what." A small smile pulled at his lips. "Although I'd like to do it as her husband."

The Higurashi matriarch gave a small sniff. Then the warm, maternal smile returned. "You better. Otherwise I'd claw my way through that damn well and hunt you down myself." For the first time since he arrived, they shared a laugh together. No more were their sharp glares or intense feelings of suspicion. In its place was a gradual acceptance that was starting to bud. Okita was grateful. Had he never fallen through the well, then he'd probably have not only died from his tuberculosis, but he'd likely never have been able to find a bond as strong as the one he'd had with this family. No amount of time could ever fully tear apart the connection he had with these people. He'd always carry their memories with him.

Mrs. Higurashi suddenly glanced up at the clock, "Oh dear. Souta's supposed to be getting off from practice soon." She wiped her eyes again as a few more tears fell down her face. It wouldn't do if the kid saw her in such a state. He'd make himself sick worrying about her.

"I'll go pick him up." The ronin offered. He shot her a quick smirk, "Besides, Kagome should be getting off from work soon anyways. We'll just swing by and grab her before we head back. You just focus on yourself for once." He folded his arms over his chest and threw a wayward glance towards her. "You say that Kagome is pretty bad about doing what she needs for herself but don't forget that you're also bad about it as well." Her brows arched up into her hairline but he continued onwards. "Just take a day or two for yourself once in a while. I'm sure you could use the break." With that he turned on the ball of his heel and made his way out of the house—leaving a shocked mother in his wake.

It was the truth. Kagome had learned many of her habits from her parent. Just like her daughter, Momo would work herself to illness if not given the proper chance to rest. He didn't want Souta to have to live with that after they left. So he wanted to give her the permission she needed to give herself—to let her know that it was _okay_ to do something for herself once in a while. It wouldn't do her or Souta any good if she were to work herself to sickness after they left. He just hoped that the other two would adjust to their absence quickly after they'd depart.

It hadn't taken him long to locate the boy. His team always practiced in a small field just a short train ride away from the shrine. Souta perked his head up the moment he spotted him in the sea of faces across the field. The child waved goodbye to his friends before running at him in full speed.

"Nii-san! You're here?!" The kid practically yelled in his enthusiasm. As expected, the boy's hand latched onto his sleeve as they turned to walk back towards the train station. Kagome's work was still a good thirty minutes away by a different train line. So he'd make good use of the time he had and let the kid have some fun on the way.

"In the flesh," He teased him. Lifting his free hand, he ruffled the pre-teen's hair affectionately. "How'd it go this time? You kick some serious ass?" It was a routine they started when they were away from the women. While Souta taught him some of the less than dignified phrases and 'memes' of this era, he in turn taught the boy some less than stellar language to use on his enemies. To put it mildly, they'd become 'two peas in a pod' in the worse way possible. Kagome had not been ecstatic when she'd found out.

"Of course! We blew them out of the water!" The child pulled on his shirt enthusiastically. They made their way through the thick crowd of the station towards the main ticket booths. "Hey," Souta suddenly perked up, "Let's go see nee-chan! She should be getting off soon right?"

Okita nodded once, "Right. I was already planning for that."

The man was mildly surprised that the child had been the first to suggest it out loud. It was true that she'd been trying to save money so that they could buy their supplies this week, but it appeared that both of them feared that she was working herself into being bedridden again. Most likely Souta had noticed the subtle change in his sister's behavior and had taken it upon himself to check in on her. Not that he'd say it out loud. Instead he'd bring him along for the ride and then claim that it was his idea in the first place. Although the ronin wouldn't complain about it. The end result would still boost his image in Kagome's eyes anyways. A small smirk tugged at his lips. That was exactly what he needed.

They passed the time on the train with casual talk of how their day went and the next set of 'phrases' that they wanted to learn from one another. It was well past noon before they disembarked and forced their way through the swelling crowds of people flocking the shopping district that her new job was located in. The ronin's lips pressed into a thin line. He really _hated_ how overcrowded these cities had become. It was a nuisance.

As the two entered the shop, a 'fast food' restaurant he believed Souta had called it, they immediately found themselves faced with the dilemma of a long line of people—drawn to the most centrally located food establishment to the all of the shops in the heat of summer. Okita tucked his hands into his pockets and waited patiently. His eyes glued themselves to the larger than life menu hanging over the other employees' heads behind the counter. Images of burgers, fries and other delicious looking items teased his furious stomach. His shoulder drooped slightly as his stomach began to give a soft growl of protest. Now what did he want to eat?

"So I ended up getting into an argument with Satoru. It wasn't anything big but the guy has gotten pretty full of himself lately." Souta wrapped his arms behind his head as he recounted this week's events to him. "It's so annoying when he gets that smug look on his face. Makes me just want to punch it off of him, you know?"

Okita gave a snort of laughter, "I understand you there." This was normal for them now. As much as the boy tried to put on a strong front, he worried about his sister _a lot_. So he'd always find ways to talk him into going on these 'bro outings'. The kid claimed that it'd be good for him to spend time with another male rather than being stuck in the house with only the women for company. In reality he just wanted to follow his sister around and check on her to make sure she wasn't over stressing herself like she'd already done in the six months they'd known each other. The ronin followed along most of the time as it not only got him out of the shrine, but he was able to see more of the curious sites and places of the future. Plus seeing the different outfits that Kagome would wear for her 'work' was also part of the bonus. Okita never thought he'd be so grateful for the existence of 'cosplay'. He shrugged.

The man peered around the long line of heads before them. He could hear her taking another person's order but he couldn't quite see her just yet. He cocked his head to the side to try to get a better glance. Truthfully he had gotten a bit worried as well. She was already taking on so many hours at the café. Despite school being out for the summer, she still was working nearly double the amount of hours as before. Soon she wouldn't have enough time for sleep if this kept up. His brows furrowed.

Now how to stop her from being so damn stubborn? Of course he could ravage her in his bed again but he wasn't sure how well she'd take to that. The last time he did she ended up being too sore to work the next day. He hadn't heard the end of her complaints until well after they'd both gone to bed. Although he hadn't been able to make himself feel too bad about the incident. After all, she spent the entire day in his bed and locked securely in his arms. A smirk pulled at his lips. Perhaps he _should_ do it again?

The door chimed behind them as an overwhelming scent of false chemicals and something vaguely floral assaulted his nose. His lip curled in distaste. Ah, yet another downfall of this era. Perfume had become so commonplace that nearly every woman wore it—even Kagome, although hers was far softer and soothed his senses. The scent emphasized her own natural smell and was never overpowering. However some women of this time preferred to simply _bathe_ in the miracle that was the deodorizer.

"So yeah, I was texting him the other day. He's _totally_ interested." A feminine voice chimed from behind them.

Souta stood on the tips of his toes beside him. The boy tried to peer over the much taller people standing in front of them; attempting to get a good view of how many others were still ahead of them.

Another female gave a soft hum of agreement, "You should make him jealous. After all he was the one that said he wanted to see other people."

Okita officially tuned out the rest of their conversation. He wanted to know _nothing_ about the dating habits of the women of this era. He'd seen enough of it from his time waiting tables. Even after mentioning that he had an intended, they still pushed their luck. It was off putting to state it mildly. These women were jealous, vicious creatures in this time. While females had always had an edge to them where he was from, here in particular there seemed to be something utterly _dangerous_ about getting involved with one.

The more he saw, the more he realized how conniving and spiteful they'd gotten. It was a constant stream of backstabbing, manipulation and covert motives. Perhaps his view had been skewed after all the films that Souta had made him watch—a few featuring the character model of the 'femme fatale'. Still, he didn't trust them. Only Kagome and her mother reserved that right. They'd proven as much given their situation.

Suddenly the girls behind them got quiet as the line moved forward. There were conspiratorial whispers that he could barely pick up on. The words 'sexy', 'number' and 'ten' were all that he could make out of the conversation. The kid tugged on his sleeve as he pointed towards something on the board that he wanted. Okita gave the boy a brief nod of acknowledgement. By all accounts, they looked like the perfect pair of brothers—with him playing the role of the older, caring sibling and Souta the younger, hyper-attached child. The females whispering grew ever more conspiratorial. This time he could catch the words 'try', 'jealous' and 'sex'. He felt the heat of their gazes on the back of his neck. They were planning something. Emerald eyes narrowed as he casually pulled Souta closer to him.

The boy was his responsibility right now, he wasn't going to risk his safety because a couple of women decided they'd make nice targets for their scheming.

"Ugh! How much longer is this going to take?" One of the girls complained, the tell tale sound of her fingers dancing across a phone's glass screen reverberated in his ears loudly. "Don't they, like, have jobs or something? This is taking too _long_!" The word was emphasized in a high-pitched, nasally tone.

Okita fought the urge to shoot them his notorious 'serial killer grin' as both Kagome and Souta had dubbed it. They mentioned that it was pretty freaky and only to do it if he _really_ wanted to get someone off of his back—otherwise they'd might end up in trouble with the police. He scoffed. The governing body was far too concerned with such small crimes. Did they not have bigger things to take care of then people grinning at others?

They took a step forward as Kagome came into view. A wide, cheerful smile was plastered across her lips as she plowed through a couple's order. The people ahead of them looked between each other before returning her infectious grin. Ah, there it was. She was good about that kind of thing. One smile from her and it seemed that everyone else did as well. She just had that kind of power over people. His hand dug further into his pockets as he retrieved the wallet the family had given him. He felt bad about dropping by unannounced like this, especially while she was working and not able to join them on this little lunch, but he didn't think she'd mind too much. At least not when he was entertaining her brother like this. They'd just have to have a date of their own afterwards. The couple moved off as they took their spot at her register.

Azure eyes immediately lightened with excitement as she took in their appearance. Her grin widened as she greeted them with exuberant enthusiasm. He felt his own expression thaw slightly. It'd been a couple of months since they'd agreed to enter into a relationship. Ever since then each time they saw each other like this, she'd light up and focus in on him as if he were the only person to exist. A smile spread across his lips. He loved that about her.

"Welcome! What can I get for you two?" There was an extra cheer in her voice that hadn't been there before. If he had any doubt about her feelings of seeing him there, then they swiftly evaporated. He felt his smile widen.

"I want those two." He gestured to the image of a burger and large drink on the board, "Kid here wants an infant's meal." Okita teased as he took a hand and ruffled Souta's hair for the second time that day.

"Nii-san! That's not what I said earlier!" The boy pouted as he pointed towards the same board above her head. "The number six please! Oh and with a large drink too!"

Kagome's eyes thinned as a challenge entered her voice, "Is that so? Are you sure you wouldn't want the medium instead?" There was a sharpness to the tone that made the kid briefly backtrack.

"Uh… well, I'm a bit thirsty…" He looked to him for help. Ah, that was right. Mrs. Higurashi had a very strict rule about her children not eating a large amount of junk food unless they pay for it themselves. Kagome, wishing to abide by her mother's rule, was currently enforcing the boundary set by her.

Okita shrugged, "Medium it is." He had already obtained the woman's blessing to be her daughter's husband. He didn't want to ruin that newly built foundation of trust by allowing the kid to wallow in junk food. He had his own sense of honor to uphold—even if it was only on the small scale in the big picture of things. He glanced down at the boy next to him as Souta's back slouched and he hung his head in defeat. At least the kid gave it a good try. He'd make it up to him later this week when it would be just the two of them. His lover's face immediately brightened as she pushed through their order.

"Your food will be ready shortly!" She chirped at them, offering for them to move to the side so they could wait for their food.

His brow quirked as the women behind him started up their whispering once more. 'Bitch', 'fat' and 'whore' were barely audible this time. As he walked towards the pick up area, he noticed the way their eyes settled upon Kagome's form in an almost predatory gleam. He didn't like the looks of this.

"I think those girls were eyeing you." Souta suddenly piped up, his brows pulled in a deep crevice as they both observed the interaction bound to occur. "She was talking about wanting to make her boyfriend jealous and thought you were hot." He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I don't get it. Why bother getting jealous over a person you've just met? Look," He pointed towards where the women were, "They're gonna try to give nee-chan the third degree since they thought she was flirting with you." How was that anyone else's business even if she was? Besides they'd already gone _much_ further than simple flirting. Kagome had become a permanent partner in both his bed and his life. Who the hell were these women to be jealous? He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Both of them returned to watching the show bound to happen. Kagome was a headstrong woman. Work setting or not, she wasn't about to let someone walk all over her. He doubted she'd just let this fools trample all over her but she also was quite subtle when she was in uniform. She was always the stickler about 'following company policy' when it came to things like these. Although perhaps she'd be more inclined to let her wild side out now that they'd be leaving at the end of the week. He was curious to see how she'd handle this.

"What's with the service here?" One of the girls asked loudly in a nasally tone. She waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss Kagome's existence. "It's so _terrible_! Can't you guys, like, do your _jobs_ and get us some food already?"

Kagome's grin grew tight as threats of murder and punishment entered her eyes. He'd only seen that look _once_ and it hadn't ended well for him. A reluctant shiver went down Okita's spine as his future wife spoke, "Of course. What would you like, ma'am?" Well shit, how was she going to deal with this? She was strong, no doubt, but she also had her triggers. Mainly her sense of body image. If the girls went after her appearance then all bets would be off. His brows furrowed as concern began to make itself known. Should he interrupt them?

The other girl looked her up and down with a sneer on her rouge-painted lips, "What's this? I didn't think they were hiring street rats. Think it's safe to eat?"

Souta cringed as Okita's fingers flexed. Now that was needlessly harsh. Too bad he couldn't bring his daishou in. He'd certainly teach them the meaning of what a street rat _really_ was if he'd been allowed to keep his blades strapped to his side.

The smile disappeared as something dark flashed across Kagome's face, "Ma'am, may I suggest you put in your order? I am simply here to help serve you. However if you have no intentions of ordering food from us then I'll have to ask you to leave." Her voice left no room for argument but the girls didn't give in. Instead they chose to toy with the fates above and pressed onward in their useless verbal attack.

"Sheesh, where'd they pick you up? Fine, I'll have the number one with a diet soda. _Don't_ screw it up." The first girl turned her nose up in the air, "And don't eat it for yourself either. You could use a few runs on the treadmill as is." A vicious smirk spread across those falsely red lips, "Probably have a freshman fifty hanging around, don't you?"

"Oh fuck." Souta cursed, eyes wide as he glanced between his furious sibling and the nosy women. Okita didn't correct him as he took a step towards the commotion. One thing that was true in both his time and this era was a woman's sensitivity to her weight. Kagome, by all accounts, was far from fat. She was built like a warrior with curves and muscle. In a fight she'd be able to hold her own against even the best of them. However because her frame held more power to it pound per pound than the other girls, they felt the need to insult her for that shape. It was disturbing to him.

Personally, he disliked the skin-and-bone forms he'd been seeing on the streets in this new time. They were jarring and reminded him only of the emaciated bodies that were laid out upon the streets of Edo before he'd left. They were reminiscent of illness and death at the end of the throes of starvation. How anyone could find such figures attractive he wouldn't know. He much preferred to see a woman with some muscle and curves. It was more natural.

"Ah, Higurashi-san! I think the make-line needed some help in the back!" A coworker piped up from behind the counter. It was another girl, perhaps just a few years younger than Kagome herself. She immediately jumped to the register where his loved one had been before finishing the order herself. Kagome glared at the women then shrugged. Okita felt his own shoulders relax somewhat. If she wasn't going to bother with it, then neither was he. Still, he felt a slight twinge of disappointment at not being able to see her throw a single punch their way. Too bad. He would've paid to see his future wife tear those two to shreds. His smirk grew vicious. They wouldn't have stood a chance against her.

The boy let a sigh out between his teeth, "That was close. I thought she was going to deck 'em in the mouth or something." He patted the palm of his hand over his heart. "Nee-chan's got a temper. As much as she needs money she also isn't going to stand around and be berated." He gestured towards the coworker now manning the counter, "I think that one picked up on it too."

The two paused as they were called to pick up their food. They gathered up the trays and filled their cups with their preferred drinks. Thankfully the actual tables weren't quite as crowded as the line had been. Most of the people had simply gathered their food items and left the premises—presumably to consume their meals at a different and far less crowded location.

They picked a particular table with a bench and two round seats across from them on the other side. Both Souta and Okita chose the bench to sit. The males set to work on sorting out their food and unwrapping their burgers. His stomach gave another rumble of protest as he eyed the greasy concoction. If only to himself, he'd admit that he'd miss these horrifically horrible foods when he finally returned to his time. They were oddly delicious… and utterly _addictive_.

Emerald eyes blinked then narrowed as two figures entered his peripherals. The choking smell of the perfume from earlier assaulted his nose as he paused mid-bite. It was the girls. They were standing by their table with their trays in hand. By now the skirts they wore had suddenly gotten a hitch higher and the collar of their shirts even _lower_ , exposing the pale flesh of their breasts to any willing to peek. His brows furrowed as his gaze thinned in displeasure. He had no interest in these fools. The only thing he wanted to do was run them through with his katana. Of course that wouldn't happen and as such he resorted to ignoring their very existence.

"Can we sit here?" The lead female gestured towards the two seats across from them. Souta glanced between him and the two girls; worry clearly etched in his youthful features. If his grin was reminiscent of a serial killer's then he briefly wondered what his now furious expression appeared like to the kid.

"No." Okita answered simply before returning to his food. The kid stifled a laugh as he ducked his head away. The second girl shot the boy a small glare, but quickly hid it when she noticed he was watching her. Of course, playing up the sweet card while hiding their real intentions behind his back. He fought the urge to shake his head. They were so obvious, it was just sad.

"Aw, don't be shy. We just want to talk." The two hazard to get closer to them. Okita's instincts suddenly flared up as he realized that they were getting too close to the child. As much as he didn't think they'd be able to do much to harm him, the kid would still be in harm's way if they decided to throw their trays in a temper tantrum. This wasn't good.

"Not interested." He pointedly ignored them by turning his shoulder away, yet keeping just enough of an eye on them to ensure they wouldn't harm Souta. The kid was his responsibility right now, he'd be damned if some jealous fools would harm him.

Instead of heeding his rejection, they came around the side and started placing their food and drinks by the empty stools. Okita paused, set his food down and then pinned them with a fierce glare.

"What are you doing?" His voice grew cold as fury filled him. Had they not heard a word he said?

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" The first girl winked as she made a show of taking her seat, flashing the pale flesh of her frail-looking thigh. Souta glanced away—clearly uncomfortable with this new situation. Now the ronin was beginning to lose his patience. "So what's your name?" She leaned forward on her elbows and pressed her chest outwards for all to see. Dear gods, what in the hell happened to his country?

"It's fuck off and die. Now kindly remove yourself from my presence." He cared not at the way bystanders now suddenly stared owlishly at him. He also didn't care that the boy at his side was hiding his laughter behind a closed hand. What he did care about was Kagome's curious glance and trusting grin. Both of them knew what was coming and, even from the make-line in the back of the shop, he knew that she was eager to see it happen. A sadistic smirk began to form on his lips. Let the show begin.

If the girls were startled, they didn't show it. Had they no sense of self-preservation? The ringleader leaned over the table. She took the tip of her of falsely manicured nail and slowly dragged it down the exposed flesh of his bicep, "You're so feisty. _I like that_." The nasally voice dropped into what was supposed to be a sultry tone.

He pulled his arm away and allowed a vicious grin to spread across his lips, "Then you'll like this even more." With reflexes faster than the eye could blink, his hand shot out and slapped both of their trays from their table. The food collapsed to the ground. The murky liquid of soda spilled around their feet, fries littered the floor and the stains of ketchup and mustard had found itself upon the girls' clothing. "Sorry, I heard you mention earlier something about wanting to keep the weight off? I thought this might help."

With that both of the women shot up and ran out of the front door—screaming curses along the way. Okita casually shrugged before returning to his meal. As much as this era annoyed him, there was one thing he wouldn't be able to get over—the sound of Kagome's laughter that rang as clearly to him as if he were next to her. It seemed as if he'd managed to make her day just a little bit better with that act of revenge. His smirk widened. His good deed of the day was done. Now, how would he get back at her for calling him a 'petulant idiot' this morning?

It'd happened shortly after they woke up. Mostly because she'd been begging him to let her go so she could get ready for the day. Like the stubborn man he was, he'd refused and simply yanked her back onto his mattress and held his arms even more securely around her waist. It'd been the first time in a long while that his lover had fussed at him, so he took a great deal of pleasure in seeing her squirm and pout.

Souta laughed beside him as they finished their food. No matter what the future held in store for him, Okita knew that at the very least he found himself a home. That was all that mattered. They'd finished their lunch and waited the extra hour and a half until after Kagome got off work. She flitted to his side and smiled up at him brightly. The ronin slipped his own arm around her shoulders. No words were spoken between them but he knew that she was glad that he'd stood up for her. Even if she'd been able to handle the situation herself, she appeared to be glad in the fact that he'd taken to her defense.

The boy clung to his other side as they made their way back home as a family. They had one more week to spend like this. But by the gods above, he was going to enjoy every minute of it. No jealous fools, jobs or even fate would get in the way of that. He was determined to see it so.

 **A/n** : Whoo, this chapter came out faster than I anticipated! So there we have it. Mama H is coming to accept Okita as a possible son-in-law and is also coming to terms with the fact that her oldest child will be flying the nest in a matter of days. Next chapter I want to do in Kagome's POV and will finish up this last bit of what I like to call the "prolog" arc. Yes, all of these events that took place in the present era I would consider part of the 'prolog'. There'll be about five to six months worth of timeline to develop before Chizuru appears after we return to the past, so you'll get to see how Kagome's relationships with the other members of the Shinsengumi develops prior to the game start. So without further ado, we shall be heading into the past by the end of Chapter Fifteen. Quite frankly, I'm super excited about it! XD

**Hakamas – A traditional type of pants used by Japanese men originally. As time went on, more women wore them as well. There are two types specifically, divided and undivided. Most would have seven deep pleats.

**Kneeling chairs – Some traditional Japanese homes would have dining sets where a person would kneel in the chair by the table. The chairs are low set and would not have any legs but rather just the seat and backrest that would sit evenly on the floor. These chairs can also be substituted for pillows as well.


	15. Edo, Once More

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Colors by Halsey

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Fifteen:** Edo, Once More

Kagome woke in layers. The light of dawn filtered through her blinds and gradually broke through the darkness that still covered Okita's room. She started to sit up and stretched her arms high above her head. Beside her, the man groaned, rolled to his side and swiftly locked his arm around her waist once more. A soft smile touched her lips. He'd outdone himself the previous night—putting all of his effort into seeing that she felt reassured in his attraction to her. Nothing went neglected and he ensured to light every nerve within her body ablaze with his skilled fingertips. She felt somewhat envious at the amount of power a single touch from him had over her. It was clear he had some experience that she did not but she couldn't blame him for it. They both had their pasts before encountering one another. Just as she couldn't change her history with Inuyasha, neither could Okita change the way he'd led his life prior to their meeting. What mattered most was that they were together _now_.

She had to admit, if only to herself, that the man was quite insatiable when it came to sex. There'd been several days she'd wake up to her thighs sore and burning as if she'd run a marathon. Whereas her significant other would simply parade around as if he hadn't been winded at all. Things were always rather _interesting_ between them in bed. Kagome learned early on that Okita severely disliked the regular missionary position. The few times he'd engage in it was when another male would have flirted with her earlier in the day—bringing forth his possessive nature to the surface. Unlike with Inuyasha or Takeshi, she wasn't all that bothered by it. He didn't push her. He didn't make unnecessary demands. He also gave her the space she needed. He _trusted_ her to stay faithful to him, even if he disliked someone else making a pass at her. Even if it made him more possessive and dominant in bed, he never once tried to shame her or make her feel as if she'd done wrong for simply being looked at by another.

So she knew the moment her back hit his mattress last night that there was more at play than just simple possessiveness. The ronin hadn't rushed her. He didn't simply tear away their clothes and dive in like some overly excited teenager. Instead he paid heed to every little detail. He took his time creating the perfect atmosphere between them. Most of all, he did everything he could to make her feel as if she were beautiful. The man didn't say it, as he never did when in situations like those, but it was in every kiss, every touch and every subtle, heated glance they shared. Last night wasn't just about sex—it had become something much, _much_ more between them.

Admittedly, the incident at work yesterday _had_ taken quite the bite out of her sense of self-worth. The mental image that she'd had of herself had slowly improved in the three months since Katsumi had talked to her in the dressing room. However there were still moments where she questioned herself. Moments where she'd look at the woman staring back at her from the reflection, wondering if perhaps she was merely leading herself astray. Believing the falsehoods that Inuyasha had spouted at her during her time traveling with him. The young woman swiftly shook the memories from her mind. Not here. Not now. She wouldn't _ever_ go back to the person she was before, not if she could help it. Besides, a smile touched her lips, she wasn't alone anymore.

The ronin gave a soft grunt of disapproval when he attempted to bury his face into her neck and found only empty air. An emerald eye cracked open to pin her with a disgruntled glare.

"Get back to bed." His tone was still sleep fogged despite the clarity in his gaze. "I'm not done yet."

Kagome laughed at the petulant nature of his that she'd grown so used to. The young woman threw herself upon her back and stretched her limbs above her head. The masculine arm wrapped around her waist grew tighter while his other suddenly moved to cradle the back of her head. With a quick tug, she was pulled into her significant other's bare chest.

"I'm not letting go." Okita announced stubbornly. A flash of desire flickered in his eyes as she felt his gaze take in her bared form. Permanent mouth-shaped bruises were scattered across her flesh in irregular patterns from where he'd kissed her. Dark semi-circles in the shapes of his fingertips dotted her thighs from where he'd been holding onto her. Still, she hadn't been the only one on the receiving end of such passionate affection. Upon his collarbone, she'd left her own bruise that darkened his flesh. Small, scarlet nail-shaped welts were pulled in parallel lines down his back from where she'd raked her hands over him in the heat of their lovemaking.

"As if I'd want you to." Kagome teased back, wrapping her legs around his waist as if he were always meant to belong there. The ronin rolled to his stomach, situating himself fully between her thighs. He moved his hips slowly, ensuring to brush himself against her. She bit her lip, allowed her head to fall back upon his pillow and gave a tiny moan of pleasure. Instead of feeling him pushing upon her as she'd expected, her lover moved back and swiftly leaned over to reach for something atop of his dresser. Oh, right, the condom. Okita hadn't told her where he'd gotten his first box from, but ever since then he'd been quite adamant about wearing one. It was clear to see that he disliked the fact that a great deal of the feeling was cut off, but he still insisted on it.

Kagome felt her face heat slightly. It wasn't exactly something she'd put much thought into the first two nights they'd slept together. She was fully aware of the risks associated with unprotected sex, but at that time she hadn't been thinking about anything other than _him_. The young woman reached her hands up and swiftly took the package from her lover's hands. He shot her a brief, questioning glance. She knew that she wasn't ready for a child yet. Hell, she wasn't even ready to be _married_ at this point. So she was grateful that he'd put so much effort into abiding by her wishes. She flashed her significant other a warm smile as her fingers tore the delicate plastic in half. The man's gaze turned heated as he watched her move to help place the item in its proper place.

Just this once she wanted to do something for _him_ instead. His kindness, his warmth, his utter _acceptance_ of who she was as a person—she loved all of it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down on top of her. He shifted his knees and swiftly settled himself in a more comfortable position. He dipped his head and brushed his mouth against the side of her neck. Ah, there it was. That particular signature of his. No matter how often they'd slept together. No matter how gentle, rough or intense the sex was, he'd _always_ bury his face into her neck and latch onto the flesh there as if he were starving. It was his particular little _kink_. She didn't say much about it since, in all honesty, it always felt so _good_. It was both intimate and sexual in the best way possible.

Okita lightly scraped his teeth along the flesh of her shoulder and collarbone. One of his hands began to slide from her ribcage along the hourglass of her figure before making its final stop at the underside of her thigh. He hooked his hand in the space beneath her knee and gave a quick tug, pulling her leg higher over his hip and forcing her closer to him.

"Eager?" Kagome teased, slowly moving herself. His teeth nipped at her a bit more firmly.

"Are you trying to tease me now? Because if that's the case," He trailed off, allowing her to feel her effect upon him. Ah, so he _was_ being impatient today. The young woman wrapped both of her legs firmly around his back and swiftly pulled him towards her; forcing him where she wanted. She felt the heat of his breath warm the side of her neck. His fingers curled more tightly over her thighs as he began to move at his own pace.

"Who's teasing?" Kagome countered. She tilted her head and gently took part of his ear between her teeth. She gave his flesh a soft nip before lifting her head and pressing her lips against his. As expected, her loved one became even more aggressive in his affections. He pushed his tongue within her mouth and subtly lowered his own body over hers to force her further into the mattress.

Okita stopped speaking at that point. From his mouth low, guttural grunts would occasionally bubble to the surface. Although it was quieter, his bed also began to squeak and creak. As much as Kagome enjoyed his aggressiveness in the bedroom, she also was starting to get the urge to have her turn. With practiced movements, she wrapped her legs around his hips like a vice. Her lover's eyes darkened in his desire—it was clear he was already aware of what her plans were even before she'd executed them. Swiftly, she rolled them so he'd be upon _his_ back and she was sitting atop his lap. She trailed her hands down the length of his chest purposely.

"Oh? You haven't ridden me in a while." A cocky smirk spread across his lips. "Feeling a bit feisty today?" It was rather true too. The last time that she'd gone on top was during their first night together like this. It wasn't from a lack of suggesting it either as her lover often commented about his desire to have her on top; but rather each time they'd had sex it simply just didn't turn out that way. They'd always been spontaneous when it came to sex, so everything always seemed to flow a different direction. Okita had a way with touch, taste and overwhelming _feeling_ that just seemed to make her mind go blank outside of thoughts of him. His personal favorite positions included her on her stomach or hands and knees. He'd said something about being able to get the most out of those two than anything else. So she decided to try something else.

"That's right, so sit back and enjoy the ride." Kagome dropped her voice into something sensual. The ronin beneath her traced his hands along the length of her thighs as she began to move. At first she started slowly then setting a more steady pace as they got more comfortable. There was nothing between them but the shared sensation of pleasure running through their systems and an understanding that these moments were something more than just to fix a physical itch.

Okita had never said it directly. He never gave words to the emotions he felt, but she could _see_ that he cared for her deeply. It was in the way he touched her, spoke to her and made love to her. No other man had ever been as kind or understanding towards her. So if he wasn't ready to give words to the emotions that he felt, then she wasn't going to push him. Regardless she wanted to follow him through the well. She wanted to see his life play out as it was supposed to. She wanted to be there for him during the moments she knew would affect him the most. Most of all, she wanted to stand beside him and support him the best way that she could. Even if she never fought on the battlefield again. Even if she never picked up her bow again. All she wanted was to see this relationship through to its proper ending. No temperamental well was going to get in the way of that—she was determined to see it so.

"Souji," Kagome called out to him suddenly. He lifted his knees and emphasizing his own need. Taking advantage, the young woman leaned her back against his raised thighs and braced herself against him. It was a bit harder to move as she wished but it certainly was enjoyable all the same. She moaned softly as he pushed himself against the one area they both knew she was the most sensitive. It was as if all of her nerves were lit up at once. Everything would heat and become hyper in-tuned to the slightest movement.

A familiar heat began to gather. Ah, it was already starting. She leaned further back into his legs. The young woman felt her lover move rapidly. In moments like this the only thing that she could feel, that she was aware of, was _him_. His touch, his scent, his very _warmth_. Even now all of her senses were zeroed in on the things he was doing to her, the heat he was causing to dwell within her and the utter _need_ to bring him to his finish. In all the times that they'd had sex, she'd never seen his expression when he'd climaxed. He'd always bury his face within her neck. Today, she wanted to _see_ him. She wanted to see him as he reached the end of his passion. She wanted to bear witness to him at his most vulnerable. It was selfish of her, but it was what she desperately _wanted._

"Souji!" She cried out again as his hands gripped at her waist fiercely. He pulled her down onto him with all of his strength. The sudden movement jarred her already taut body. She felt herself spasm as everything grew dark and the only thing she could feel now was her lover and the overwhelming pleasure washing through her system as she hit her own orgasm. As expected, the ronin didn't pause or stutter. As with their first time together, he lowered his legs, sat up and swiftly wrapped his arms beneath her thighs.

"Who says I'm done?" Kagome teased as the man started trying to turn her over. She grazed her teeth over his bottom lip playfully. "I'm not ready to back under just yet." It'd taken her a great deal of time to work up the courage she'd needed to take charge of the bedroom like this. She'd spent so many nights on the phone with Katsumi—talking to her, sharing ideas and overall simply attempting to raise up her confidence. It'd been a slow and steady road, but finally she was beginning to feel more comfortable in her own skin. For the first time in well over three years, she felt _beautiful_.

"That so?" His voice was both strained and held a slight laugh to it. The breath that left his mouth warmed the side of her face. "I think I know a good compromise then." She wanted to ask him what that compromise was, but he cut her off by gripping at her thighs and standing from the bed. Her legs instinctively locked themselves around his waist and back as she wrapped her arms around his neck—holding herself as tightly to his body as possible. He suddenly stepped across the room. Where was he going? All thoughts in her mind ceased as her back was roughly slammed against the wall. She felt her lover's mouth attach to her neck as he pushed himself against her harshly.

Okita's arms held her thighs securely as he used his upper body to keep her pinned to the wall. Kagome dragged her nails over his shoulders and down his biceps in response.

"See?" He panted into her ear, "You get to stay on top and I get to have my way with you." She'd argue that first point if it weren't for the pleasure blinding all thoughts from her mind. A low grunt worked its way from his throat as she arched herself into his chest. Sensing that he was about to dip his head back to her neck again, she brought both of her hands to his face. Gently, she placed both of her palms on each of his cheeks—rubbing her thumbs over the high-bones there. He slowed his pace in reaction, instead choosing to deepen his thrusts within her body.

"Souji," She kept her tone low as to prevent anyone else from hearing. His emerald eyes darkened just a shade from desire. Before she could continue, he'd slanted his lips over hers in a possessive kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth once more and she gave herself over to him. This was his one weakness. Okita wasn't perfect. He wasn't some idealized vision of a man. He had his faults. He had his issues. Still, he was far better for her than anyone else ever had been.

Coming from an age where women were fully reliant upon their male relatives, it was to be assumed that he'd develop a possessive tic after the first few times of sex. That aside, what separated this man from the rest was the fact that he _never_ pushed her. He _never_ made her feel as if she had no other options. What made him so damn perfect to her was the fact that he'd _always_ put her needs above his own. Inuyasha and Takeshi hadn't ever put so much as a single thought to it. It'd always been about assuaging their own sense of self and asserting their dominance in her life. If making a few compromises in bed was all that Okita needed to feel secure in their relationship, then she was fine with that. He'd already made plenty for her as it was.

She felt him once more. Her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed against the one spot that they both knew made her weak. Her legs began to tremble around his hips. Her hands shook as she held his face even more firmly. Already she was close to a second orgasm. Sensing her oncoming release, the man pushed her harshly against the wall, slamming upwards and fully situating himself. She cried out for him in her pleasure.

The heat was overwhelming. Her toes flexed and curled over the back of his thighs. Her breath came in short pants. She couldn't hold out like this. They both knew it. He drew back and watched as she began to shutter at the oncoming climax.

Gathering her breath, she pulled his head towards her and whispered heatedly in his ear, "I want to see you." It was a vague demand however Okita seemed to understand her desire completely. Instead of nestling himself at the crook of her neck, he pressed his forehead against hers and stared intently as the world around her grew dim once more. She barely recognized the sounds coming from her own mouth. The only thing she registered was the intense pleasure emanating from him. His body shivered under her touch. His hips moved unevenly as his own breath grew ragged.

He was close. The muscles of his shoulders grew taut. She felt his teeth clenching from the tightening of his jaw beneath her hands. Kagome locked her eyes intently with his as she trailed the tips of her fingers from his cheek, along the side of his face before tangling them affectionately in the locks of his untied hair. Passion flickered in his gaze. His eyes roved down to her swollen lips but he did not kiss her. Not just yet. The young woman tilted her head and lightly traced her mouth against his sensually—not quite enough to be called a kiss but giving them enough space to see each other clearly. Their breath mingled together as his body began to shake. A low moan tore from his throat as he quickened his pace. She held onto him firmly, still tracing her mouth along his without pressing fully against him.

"Souji," She called his name once more. As if that were the key to breaking him, her lover shivered and slammed himself within her. He pushed upwards as he ground himself against her. He didn't pull back as he had before. The man grunted as his eyes closed and jaw clenched. This was it. Kagome closed her eyes as her body shivered and convulsed. A cry rose from the back of her throat as she hit her final note of her climax once more. In response, he pushed her back against the wall harshly several times as his own orgasm hit him with all the force of a typhoon. For the first time, he gave a low, guttural sound. Even though she couldn't feel his release as she had the first two times they'd slept together, she knew that he'd just spilled himself within her. His hands slowly slid from her thighs and allowed her to stand.

Her face was more than a little red from the heat of their lovemaking. Her body still burned from the places he'd touched. Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the ronin's torso. She pressed her ear at the space above his heart and listened to the silent beating—enjoying the way it still fluttered rapidly from their sexual high.

"It's been a while since it's been that intense, huh?" His tone returned to its usual teasing manner but he was still somewhat winded all the same. A small amount of feminine pride went through her at that. That was a first and she was determined to see him like this again.

"At least it won't be the last." It was a promise and he knew it. Okita opened his mouth as if to speak. Then, a harsh alarm blared over the room. His phone lit up as a reminder flashed annoyingly across the glass screen. That's right, he still had his final appointment at the doctor's office today. There was about an hour or so left before he had to arrive, so they were pushing it pretty close.

"Damn it, I was just starting to have fun too." Her lover pouted. She laughed. Why did that not surprise her? Suddenly she felt the warmth of his palms upon her face. The man leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers affectionately. "Come with me." She lifted her gaze to meet his. What? He wanted her to go with him this time? As if picking up on her confusion, he continued. "I _want_ you there. It wouldn't feel right otherwise."

Kagome smiled, "Alright. I'll go." He lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft, affectionate kiss. It didn't last long but it was _enough._ It was enough to pull from him the feelings that he had for her. It was enough to determine that what they shared wasn't simply on a physical level. They were more than just bedmates. There was no label to define the bond that she had with him. It was simultaneously deep yet indescribable. It was something that only the two of them shared.

They began collecting their clothing from the ground and prepared for the day's events. The young woman knew that her significant other was nervous. It was in the way he fidgeted. It was in the way he glanced around the crowds nervously. It was also in the way he'd grip her hand tightly as they boarded the train station. Just as the first time they'd made this journey, they would be finishing it hand-in-hand.

Kagome trailed her fingers along the small of Okita's back as they entered the office. She flashed him a brief smile while the nurse swiftly directed him to sign in and then follow her into the back where the doctor was already waiting. This was it. This would be the determining factor of whether or not his lungs had been cleared. She bit at her lip nervously. She only hoped that everything would come back alright, for _his_ sake.

She waited patiently in the lobby. Gentle music played from somewhere behind the check-in desk. The air-conditioning kicked on as a breeze chilled her skin. She'd only gone with Okita to his appointments a spare few times in the beginning. Even that had mostly been to ensure that he found the office in time. She was mildly surprised when he asked her to tag-along on this final visit. However the ronin had been relentless, citing that it wouldn't have felt right to leave her behind on this trip. Kagome didn't question his reasons. If he wanted her here, then she'd be here. That was all there was to it. The young woman glanced up as a family of three entered the lobby.

It was a middle-aged couple with a small child, likely still under the age of ten. The atmosphere between them was a calming type of quiet. Despite it only just being herself in this room, the family whispered politely to one another and offered her a slight inclination of their heads as a silent greeting. She returned the favor before grasping at a health magazine splayed out on the table in front of her. It wasn't particularly interesting as most of the topics covered sexual dysfunctions over the age of fifty in men and women along with the best way to lose weight, according to their "experts" of course. Still, it was better than being completely bored out of her mind.

While this particular doctor was located quite a ways away from the shrine, he specialized in lung-related diseases. The moment Okita had given her his name, she knew that his illness would require more than just the help of a regular practitioner. She'd merely been thankful that the visits themselves had been covered by their insurance. The antibiotics alone were enough to bankrupt them since they weren't on the list of covered medicines. She didn't think she would've been able to pay for the doctor too. There had been a few days where she feared that she wouldn't be able to pay for his life-saving medicine. So she amped up her hours at the café and picked up a second job to cover the extra costs. It'd been tough on her but the sacrifice was well worth it—especially since it meant that Okita would live a tuberculosis free life after their return. A smile touched her lips. That was all she wanted.

The door that led to the offices in the back opened. Okita offered the nurse a polite bow of gratitude before he stepped into the lobby with them. Ah, that was fast! How long had it been? Ten, maybe fifteen minutes? She couldn't remember now. The teen closed the magazine and gently set it back upon the table she'd plucked it from. Standing, she made her way across the room to her significant other's side.

"You're all clear." The nurse beamed from behind the check-in desk.

"Thank you." He responded calmly. His hands dipped downward and grasped at her arm. "Ready to go?" The tone was warmer and gentler than she'd ever heard from him. Kagome curled her fingers loosely with his.

"Only if you are." She found herself smiling brightly. He was healthy. No more coughing. No more fevers. No more tuberculosis. That in and of itself deserved a celebration. However she didn't think that he'd go for something that extravagant, especially over defeating an illness he preferred not to speak of. So she did the next best thing; she took him on a date.

The pair meandered their way through the thick crowds of summer amongst the shopping district. They were fairly close to the fast food joint that she'd picked up in this last month. However yesterday ended up being her last day on shift. After dealing with the fallout of the girls' snide comments and the realization that not only did she have more than enough money to buy what she needed to, but that she required the _time_ to make those purchases; she quit on the spot. At the end of her shift she simply turned in her nametag and informed her manager that, that would be the last shift that she ever worked in that establishment. It wasn't her most exemplary moment in life but _damn it,_ she'd been pissed and she knew that she wouldn't be staying much longer in this era anyways. What was one bad mark in a lifetime of good behavior? Screw customs. She _wanted_ to have this week to enjoy herself.

Kagome closed her eyes as a smile stretched across her lips. She'd even put in her two-week notice at the café as well. They'd taken her departure much better and were ecstatic that she was going to be starting a 'new adventure' in her life. Although she nearly snorted at that particular phrase the café manager had used. Oh it'd be an adventure alright. Her hand curled a little tighter over Okita's. She was just glad that it would be with someone she loved.

So now she had her week to herself, a pile of cash to spend and nothing better to do than to go on a date with her lover. That sounded like the best damn day she'd had in a long while.

The young woman paused mid-step as the man beside her came to a halt. He cocked his head to the side and made a slight sound that indicated his curiosity. Following the path of his gaze, she found a newly constructed theater towering over the tiny shops and strip centers that lined the shopping district. Ah, that was right! Okita had never _been_ to a theater before. At least not like this. Every time they watched a movie together it was in the privacy of their bedrooms. The man threw a lopsided grin her way.

"I'm paying this time. So pick what you want." There was a glint in his eyes; a familiar flame of determination mixed with pride. He took a great deal of satisfaction in being able to support both himself and her financially. It didn't come as a surprise to her either. He was a stubborn man through and through. She was fully aware of the fact that men were the sole financial providers for the upper caste in his era. It was merely a fact of life for them. Therefore it would stand to reason that Okita himself would prefer to be the only one working between the two of them. It was how he lived his life before and he wasn't going to stop that now.

Kagome shrugged and gestured towards a recent horror film that had come out. She disliked the usual selection of summer blockbusters. They mostly consisted of the double-digit sequels of films she'd already seen more than once and the cut-and-dry romantic comedies. Those were never fun for her. She only watched them when her friends were around because that was what they liked. On her own she'd choose something a bit more gritty and terrifying. Her eyes roved over the selection and a grin spread across her lips.

"That one!" She pointed towards the next showing of a recent B-list horror film that came out. There was a slight tic in Okita's jaw but he smiled at her and stepped towards the kiosk.

"As you wish." There was a hint of a laugh to his words. He never really seemed to mind the horror genre too much but it definitely wasn't his _favorite_. That seemed to be saved for the heart-pounding thrillers of a chosen detective hunting down the most dangerous killers. The ronin always seemed to be the most attentive during those movies. She made a mental note of that aspect to his personality and swiftly filed it away. She'd have to remember to have him watch something to his liking before they left at the end of this week.

The man traded a small bundle of yen for their tickets. He slipped his arm around her shoulder once more after he pocketed the change and handed her the stub for their seats. As they entered the theater the first thing she noticed was how _new_ everything was. From the polished countertops, to the black tile-like flooring that glimmered beneath the fluorescent lights and the sleek decorative posters of the different films coming out this year; it was all new and clean. Not at all like the old, musty-smelling cinema that was slowly losing business around the corner from their shrine. Kagome quickly shrugged the thought from her mind.

"You want any food too?" He gestured towards the small line forming by the concession stand. Well, truth be told neither of them had anything to eat this morning, plus after their 'work out'… her mind trailed off. If he spied the slight tint of red upon her cheeks, he spoke nothing of it. Instead her significant other gently grasped at her hand and pulled her along beside him.

"Of course!" Kagome beamed at him merrily. "It's not a real movie without the popcorn and snacks!" He laughed at that—it wasn't the typical snarky laugh or his sarcasm bubbling to the surface. It was a true and genuine expression of his mirth. A smile pulled at her lips. She preferred that sound. They filed in the line and ordered their food when their turn came around.

Despite it being mid-afternoon, the theater itself was packed pretty heavily. It seemed that they weren't the only couple seeking to escape the heat with a short, run-of-the-mill horror film.

The movie went by quickly. The theater had been darkly lit and a cool gust of air blasted over her arms and legs-creating raised goose flesh in its wake. Kagome pressed her shoulder into Okita's side, a shiver passing through her from the near frigid air. She could spy the corner edge of his lips quirking upwards in a self-satisfied smile.

The film opened predictably enough. A group of college students on summer vacation take a trip out to a mountainous region. About thirty minutes into the movie the first death had already occurred. One of the "braver" characters noticed the ominous rattling of the thick shrubbery and peered over the bush to get a better view.

"Ooh," She cringed as a blurred version of the movie monster flashed across the screen. The scene quickly cut to the rest of the group as only the sound of the character's screaming was overheard.

"Well, can't say that I didn't see it coming." Okita commented quietly next to her ear. The young woman nodded once. The other couples in the theater cuddled together as the AC kicked up to a higher notch. Were the people in charge trying to turn the theater into their own personal ice rink?

"It's freezing." She stated over the panicked cries of the other characters as they discovered their friend's mutilated corpse.

Her significant other's lips stretched more widely, "I know a few things to help with that." He bent his head down and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear; purposely allowing the heat of his breath to warm it. "Feel like heading back to my bed after this?" She felt his teeth graze over the lobe of her ear this time. "It'd warm you up. Plus I still want to pick up from where we left off this morning."

Her face heated as a blush crossed her nose once more, "Sounds good." She tried to swallow her embarrassment as she tilted her lips and whispered into his ear. "But I still want on top this time." The young woman didn't give him the chance to respond to her statement as she returned her attention to the film. His eyes roved over her form in the blanket of darkness that covered the theater. Okita spoke nothing else for the duration of the movie. Instead he'd taken to trailing his hands purposefully over her shoulder and down her arms to emphasize his growing interest in returning home.

The lights flicked on as the credits began to roll. Kagome stood and helped her loved one gather up their trash and other belongings. The young woman flashed him a warm smile as they tossed away their left overs in their proper containers and made their exit. As the light of the afternoon's sun blared down on them, Okita wrapped his arm securely around her neck.

The ronin suddenly dipped his head and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, "Before we get started, remind me to show you something." A playful smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes filled with mirth. "It's a present so you can't say no."

Kagome raised a brow. A pit settled in her stomach. A present? From Okita? Now she was concerned. The last time he'd given her a 'gift' she'd been too sore to even get out of bed the following day. Thus giving him extra time to 'do as he pleased', as he had said.

"Souji," She gave a warning tone but her significant other merely brushed it off. His arm tightened as they slowly made their way across town and ascended the steps to the shrine.

"Ah, just wait and see." The man's expression lit up as his grin widened. "You'll love it." There was a confidence to his tone that she couldn't help but be curious. Kagome lifted a single brow at him. The pair entered the home and bid their greetings to her family. Okita dropped his arm from her shoulder and swiftly clasped her hand tightly in his. He flashed her a bright grin before pulling her up to her room. The man gently pushed her inside. He turned to face her and held up his index finger.

"Give me just a second. I'll go get your present." A boyishly cheerful expression lit his features. "Now be a good girl and don't peek until I get back." His hand released hers suddenly and he left out the door. She heard his feet pad quietly down the hall to his room. The young woman cocked her head to the side. What in the world was that man doing? The sound of fabric rustling and a soft grunt suddenly hit her ears. Was he having trouble? She took a step towards the door but stopped as Okita returned. Piled high in his arms, she couldn't even spy his face peeking out from the mountain of clothes. Just what and _how much_ did he get!?

She eyed the armful of clothes stacked high in her loved one's arms. He twisted his arms and peered around the load being carried in his arms to meet her eyes. A wide, self-satisfied grin was stretched across his lips. It took her several moments of staring blankly at the scene before her for it to register in her mind.

"Souji..." Kagome began cautiously. However the man pointedly ignored the slight edge to her tone and carefully placed his spoils over the mattress of her bed. "What is all of this?" She couldn't hide her incredulity. An array of elegantly decorated yukatas and kimonos were strewn over every available inch of her bed. Okita gave a quick, prideful laugh before answering her question.

"While you were saving for supplies, I thought it'd be a good idea to get you some clothes that you could wear on the other side." She spied a self-satisfied grin stretch even wider upon his lips. "I don't think you'd want to draw attention to yourself with your current clothes." As if directed by his words, she immediately glanced down at herself. Her outfit wasn't anything too scandalous by her time's standard. Just a simple white, knee-length skirt and a violet, thickly-strapped tank. It was conservative by her culture's standard, but Kagome also knew that the very same outfit would be thought of as "revealing" to the people of the Bakumatsu Era. Okita was right, she needed a fashion overhaul before they went through the well. She was more surprised that he'd taken it upon himself to do as such.*

"How much did this cost?" She couldn't stop the slight tremble in her voice. How much of his savings did he spend on her? Even normal summer yukata could fetch quite a high price. Among the layers of cotton, she could catch a glimpse of something silken. Surely he hadn't dropped the cash on a full kimono, had he? Those easily rivaled the price of a wedding gown. This was too much! The young woman truly appreciated the fact that he thought so much of her to go out of his way and purchase proper clothing for her, but she couldn't help the feeling of guilt that clawed at her chest as her mind slowly racked up the estimated cost of each item she held up. He was spoiling her far too much with these!

"Enough. No refunds either, so you're just going to have to deal with it. Unless you don't like them." He paused as his brows knitted together in concern. "We can at least do an exchange if these don't work for you." There was an edge of worry to his tone, as if he feared that he'd made a mistake in his fashion choices for her.

Kagome waved her hands frantically, "No! They're perfect! But," She trailed off, attempting to count the number of dresses on her mattress. She could confirm at least five different outfits, so how many more lurked beneath the sea of fabric? "Would we be able to carry all of these to back to Kyoto? There's so many of them..." In her mind she tried to go over all the ways they could comfortably travel with so many clothes. She could pack them into a small bag of course, but weather and other unexpected occurrences could threaten to damage the ornate material.

A brief flash of relief flickered over the Okita's expression. Then he threw a cocky grin her way, "I'm not so weak that I can't carry some clothes." His countenance suddenly shifted into something mischievous. "Now go on. I want you to try on a few first." The man's tone softened somewhat. "We need to make sure that your daily wear is comfortable. You don't have to worry about the formal stuff just yet. We'll get to that soon enough." A line of pink splashed across her nose. Formal wear? What would she need _that_ for? Was he planning something she didn't know about? Azure eyes roved over the fabric within her hands.

She clutched the sleeve of a coral colored yukata. It was a fairly simple design in comparison with white blossoms falling elegantly around the skirt of the dress and small, green interwoven patterns of naturally growing ferns dotting the rest with a splash of extra color. However the major thing she noticed was the fact that nearly all of the yukatas had the short-length sleeves of a houmongi*. None of them had the furisode sleeve of an unmarried woman. The teen pinched the cloth between her thumb and index finger gently. She pulled the sleeve taut and turned towards her lover.

"Shouldn't these be longer?" Kagome questioned with genuine curiosity. "I thought that unmarried women were supposed to wear furisodes?" She tilted her head to the side inquisitively. An odd look crossed his features. For a split second she managed to catch the barest hint of a blush upon his cheeks. Then he blinked and it was gone. In its place was the triumphant grin of a boy who'd just won a challenge.

"You really think I'd let you walk around with me and have everyone believe that you're available?" His eyes grew even more playful. "You got the chance to pick out my backstory when I first arrived here. Now I get to choose yours for the other side." Okita leaned against the ledge of her desk. "We're just going to make it simple this time." Suddenly she had a very odd feeling about where this was going. "No uncles, random adoptions or cousin relations. This time you're going to be posing as my wife." Her eyes imitated a frightened deer's. Wife?! The first words that crossed her mind were 'too soon'.

The man continued as if unbothered by her shock, "We won't be doing anything differently than we are now. I don't want anyone thinking that you're up for grabs though while we're traveling." He threw a heated glance in her direction. "I mentioned this to you before but I'm a very selfish man. I don't share well with others." Her mouth snapped shut as she looked between him and the yukata in her hands. Somehow, his logic made sense. It was still riddled with masculine possessiveness, but it wasn't overwhelming like Inuyasha's or as burdensome as Takeshi's. It was simply _him_.

Despite her reservations, a part of her wasn't necessarily able to fault him for his logic either. They'd lain together several times already. Such activities were thought of as immoral for women to partake in outside of the sanctity of marriage. While she wasn't quite ready to settle down just yet, she was certain that Okita was thinking of how to uphold her reputation without sacrificing the more sexual aspect of their relationship. Her face heated once more. Clearly, he'd been putting more thought into how their lives would play out on the other side of the well than she'd realized. How long had he been planning this?

Her mind mulled over his proposition more carefully. They'd be traveling alone together not to mention sharing the same bed. She felt her cheeks warm a little once more. So it'd be the most reasonable to play the role of husband and wife as to not attract unwanted attention and wagging tongues. A small smile touched her lips. Even now Okita was putting her well being above his own comfort. She would always admire that trait about him.

"Alright." She sighed in defeat. Straightening up, she cast her significant other a curious glance. "So," Kagome began as a playful smirk stretched across her lips. "How'd we meet?" If the backstory she'd come up with was too 'messy' for him, she was just _dying_ to know what kind of 'meeting story' he'd come up with for them. She doubted telling everyone that she pulled him from her family's well would satisfy any curious souls; not to mention the countless questions it'd bring up.

Okita merely shrugged, "What's to tell? You fished my sick ass out of a well and took mercy on me like a damn angel." His grin grew lopsided at her dumbfounded expression. "It's the truth." He added in just for an added kick.

The eighteen-year-old felt her face heat at his words. Goodness, had she turned into a tomato yet? It certainly felt like it with how warm she'd gotten. "Souji! That won't work! They'd think we'd be lying!" Her embarrassment rose as his self-satisfied grin widened even further at her reaction. He was _enjoying_ this! "Not to mention they'd probably think we'd gone insane if we said anything about the well! We can't just go around saying that we met because of a temperamental time-traveling well!"

The man gave a small hum of approval, "You're cute when you're flustered." His eyes roved over her appearance as his smile turned from teasing to affectionate.

"I'm not _flustered_!" The high-pitched squeak in her tone begged to differ.

Unruffled by her outburst, Okita went on to explain. "Who said anything about time-traveling?" He closed his eyes. A small laugh fell from his lips. "I was just the dumbass that fell in your family's well when I was looking for shelter from the cold." The ronin rolled his shoulders, cracking a few of the joints along the way. "It's the truth anyways. I fell down the damn thing because I'd been too stupid to find shelter before the storm hit." Kagome blinked and edged her way closer to him with heightened interest. Okita rarely spoke of the time before they met. He hardly mentioned anything regarding his life on the other side.

Out of respect for his situation, she'd chosen not to pry. It hadn't been any of her business how he lived his life prior to their meeting. He was a free man and was allowed to do as he saw fit. Kagome recognized this moment for what it was—a privilege. She would not push him, she would not make demands of him, nor would she blame him for withholding his past. Although history had taught her the name of the illness that plagued her significant other, she never wanted him to feel as if he _had_ to report his health status to her. It wouldn't have been fair to him. He was owed as much privacy as he wished.

The fact that he was trusting her with this information now made her happy. The man's face visibly softened as he took notice of her sudden interest. Okita silently waved for her to approach him, so she gently placed the yukata back onto her bed and stepped up to him. As expected, he circled his arms around her waist loosely and tugged her into his chest.

"It'd been one of the worst winters Edo had seen in many years." He started in a tone that she often heard when he was telling stories to Souta. "I had been sent on a mission to gather skilled fighters for the Shinsengumi. It was supposed to have lasted for about six months with periodic reports of how progress was going." Her brows shot up. Did that mean he was now in trouble with his superiors due to the lack of contact? "You catch on quick." He commented lightly, pressing his forehead against hers in a show of affection. "But don't worry, I'll figure that out." She nodded once in affirmation.

"Anyways, I'd gotten pretty far into the journey but I was shit out of luck in finding anybody with even enough skills to save their own ass in a fight." There was a slight bite to his voice—denoting his disappointment in the falseness of the rumors that led him so far astray from his path. "I could've stopped at an Inn a few hours prior but I'm a stubborn man." And didn't she know it! He was the first person that could ever beat her in a contest of wills. "So I pressed forward like a dumbass. Got myself stuck in the middle of a forest with no cover and the storm was about to snow-out the trails." He closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose. "So I took the risk and tried to climb down the well." The ronin lifted his dominant hand and flexed his fingers inward towards his palm.

"A brick came loose and the next thing I know I was falling. Tried to grab onto the side but just tore my hands to shit and back." There was a distant look in his gaze, as if he couldn't believe what had happened. Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. She'd never been all that skilled with words. Communicating her feelings had always been a difficult battle. Those issues had only become expounded by Inuyasha's ceaseless abuse. Given that Okita had lived his life fighting day in and day out, she knew that putting words to the things he felt came with great difficulty for him as well. So she decided to forgo any issues with words. Instead she curled her hand around the curve of his clenched fist. She tangled her index and middle fingers beneath his knuckles. His grip loosened to allow her to intertwine their hands together.

His expression thawed as his lips turned upwards in the ghost of a true smile. "Anyways, what I was getting at was that even if your family did live in my time, you would've had to pull me out of there." A lopsided grin slanted across his lips. "In other words, you went fishing in your old well and landed yourself a husband instead." Ah, so his humor had finally returned. She wasn't sure if it was his way of closing her out before she got too close, or if he simply just didn't want to worry her. However Kagome was grateful. He'd given her far more than she'd ever expected him to. She couldn't ask for more.

Besides, if having to deal with her loved one's terrible jokes was the worst of her problems in her relationship to him, then she'd gladly put up with it. She doubted that there was anyone else even half as amazing for her confidence than Okita. He truly was one of a kind, both in this era and his.

"Then I consider myself lucky." This time she shot him a playful grin, "One good throw and I managed to find the best one."

For just a moment, his eyes went wide as red streaked over his face. It was the most flustered she'd ever seen him. Taking advantage of the situation, she chose to playfully throw his own words back at him.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Kagome teased back.

Okita laughed, "Who's flustered?" The man drew her closer to his chest as he lowered his mouth to just a hair's breath away from her own. "Now, I could have sworn that we were supposed to get you warm after that trip to the theater." His grin turned wolfish as his eyes took in the curved figure of her frame. "Shall we make use of your desk or perhaps the shower again?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, now. The rest of the family is still home. Let's wait until tonight. Then we'll have our fun." She tilted her head and gently pressed her lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss.

After they pulled away, Okita gave heavy sigh, "Damn. I was hoping too." He dropped his hands from her waist with exaggerated slowness. "Fine, you'll get your way for now but tonight I won't be holding back." His emerald eyes flickered with amusement. Her heart beat faster beneath her breast at his proclamation. She didn't want him to either. The pair swiftly set to work on putting away the kimonos and yukatas strewn across her bed. They carefully hung them in her closet, where they would stay until it was time to leave.

Azure eyes took in the fabrics dangling innocently within her closet. It was so odd to see the contrast between her era and his so neatly divided. On one side the new yukatas hung in uniform with their skirts reaching the same distance towards the ground. However not more than a few inches away, her regular clothes from her era hung from their usual spots. Shirts of different lengths, long sleeves and short sleeves along with an array of skirts and jeans were crammed upon the rack in an almost disorderedly manner. They were split right down the middle by a shelf, like a figurative rift between her time and his. The sharp division between two worlds. Okita silently wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against the back of her neck in a show of comfort.

Raising her hands, Kagome swiftly shut the doors to her closet. Her decision had been made. She'd shut away her doubts and put her faith in the man holding her. Her expression softened as she turned in his grasp.

"Shall we go down and join the others?" She kept her tone soft as she circled her arms around his neck. The ronin smiled down at her, resting his forehead upon her own affectionately.

"Might as well. I'm getting hungry."

They both laughed as his stomach gave a ferocious growl. Even if she would miss her family, Kagome knew that she wasn't making a mistake. This decision would cost her this era. In return she knew that she would be given something far more valuable. She'd be given a future with the man she loved. That was more than enough.

The following days ticked away slowly. Like the clock that was always behind, the moments crawled by as if they lasted for an eternity. As they purchased supplies and packed, the pulse of the well's power increased with each hour that passed. As their departure grew near, she prepared two furoshiki* and packed them as much as she could without tearing the cloth. Okita insisted on bringing the entire wardrobe that he'd bought her and decided to neatly wrap them in his furoshiki as she stored the rest of their necessary items in hers.

On the final day her mother had done something that surprised her. She woke to her friends gathered in her living room. They'd strewn a banner across the shrine that read "Farewell, Souji and Kagome!" and decorated the house with confetti, balloons and softly playing music. It was the final goodbye. Tears had welled in her eyes as she spent the day hugging each of her friends and telling them how much she loved them. As she had made her rounds, Okita stood back and smiled softly at her. He'd crossed his arms over his chest and ruffled Souta's hair. Kagome had noticed the man saying something to her brother but the boy merely shook his head and wrapped his arms as tightly around the man's middle as he could. The pre-teen hugged her loved one tightly and sobbed something into his shirt. She'd seen Okita close his eyes as his smile softened just a bit more. He placed his hand behind his head and allowed the child to cry on him.

As the day had drawn to a close, her friends slowly trailed out of the shrine and descended the staircase back towards the world below. Only Katsumi paused. She gave a glance at the shimmering lights of Tokyo before looking back at them.

"You know Gome-chan," The teen started, her voice cracking with an emotion she'd never heard from her before. "We love you. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and myself. We just want what's best for you, so long as you're happy we'll be as well." The dark haired girl turned and flashed her friend a watery smile. "This really is goodbye isn't it?"

Kagome nodded once. She bit into her bottom lip as her tears threatened to fall once more.

Katsumi sniffed and sucked a breath between her lips. "Then I guess I have to make this count." She pulled a small package from her pocket and gently placed it in the palm of her hand. "I wanted to give it to you after I got voted in as President of the Kyudo Club but that didn't really work out. So, consider this my parting gift from me to the both of you." She shot a purposeful look over her shoulder towards Okita. "You be sure to take of this girl, you hear? She deserves nothing but the best!"

The ronin shrugged his shoulders, "As if I'd do anything else." He came to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist loosely. "I promised, didn't I?"

Katsumi blinked away her tears then flashed the familiar, overly bright grin that she was so used to. "Alright, you two love birds go ahead and fly the nest! Find your skies to soar!" With that she ran down the shrine steps, not looking back at them.

Kagome curled her fingers around the package. Should she open it? As if reading her train of thought, her lover wrapped his own hand around it and curled his fingers over hers.

"On the other side. Think of it as home coming gift."

She smiled. Home. For so many years this shrine had been her home. She'd gotten so used to its many stories told through all the crevices, notches and nicks in the architecture. Names of ancestors she'd never known were carved into the trees that surrounded their home. Pencil lines from decades before she was born marked the walls of the home. Now, she would walk away from her family's history here and carve out her own path with the man she'd chosen for her future. The young woman leaned into the warmth of his embrace and smiled gently. Tonight, they would breach the other side. Tonight, they would go where they finally belonged.

The two made their way inside. They shared a brief look as their hands slowly slipped away from one another.

"Go ahead and grab what you need. I'll meet you in your room shortly." A wry smirk split his lips. "You best be done changing though, otherwise I might try for one more round before we leave."

Kagome laughed, "Oh hush you. Be good!" He laughed with her and placed a small, chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Good? Me? Since when?" She felt his teeth brush across her bottom lip playfully. "Now hurry along. We should get going before the well closes off completely."

The young woman nodded once. "Right. I'll be ready soon." With that they briefly parted ways. They both turned on the ball of their feet and walked separately to their bedrooms. Kagome strode across the floor and pulled open her closet. She had left a couple out to choose from so she set to work on deciding which she'd use for their first trip back. It'd mark the beginning of the rest of their lives together, so it'd need to be something special.

The young woman stretched her hand out and reached for the beautifully decorated yukatas. She surveyed the multitude of colors that hung uniformly in her closet. While they appeared very similar in design, it was clear a few were made of a heavier and more refined cloth than the others. She pushed one hanger and then another, searching for the perfect outfit.

It'd be warm on the other side of the well. Summer was in full swing so it'd be best if she chose something light. The kurotomesode* would be too formal to wear comfortably. Her gaze drifted to the coral colored dress she spotted from before. She pulled it from its hanger and quickly slid her arms into the sleeves. The young woman secured the fabric around her waist as she she twisted from one side to the other, checking herself over to ensure that it looked perfect.

It held to her form perfectly as the soft colors drew out the subtle pigment in her skin. A light smile touched her lips. Now to complete the look.

Kagome searched through the array of obi to pair with it. Her eyes settled upon a soft shade of green and took hold of it. It'd match nicely with the color and bring out the subtle designs etched into the cloth. Kagome swiftly tied the obi around her waist and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"Ah, so you did like that one." Okita's voice suddenly drifted through her room. The young woman's cheeks flushed. She turned swiftly to meet her significant other's gaze. He'd managed to slip into her room from the joined bathroom without her ever noticing. As expected the man leaned his shoulder nonchalantly on the frame of the door to her bathroom. His smile turned into a wide grin as his eyes roved over her form. "It's cute. Definitely more natural on you."

This time she laughed, "Only because this is what you're used to." She stepped closer to the ronin and tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. He was back in the kosode and haori he'd worn when they first pulled him from the well. Not only that but he'd also tied his hair back into its usual top knot. It was quite jarring after seeing him in jeans and button downs for so many months. Still, it didn't necessarily look bad-just odd.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss those clothes you wore when we get to your side of the well." She peered up at the angle of his jawline curiously. At least that part of him wouldn't change.

The man merely snorted, "Hm? Well, can't say I won't miss those dresses. They certainly highlighted your figure." His eyes roved over her form once more. "Well, guess beggars can't be choosers." Suddenly his tone changed as he reached behind him. "Oh, right. I grabbed our stuff from that shack while I was at it too. I figured you'd want both of these." From the items tied to his back, he managed to pull her wakizashi and bow. A light smile touched her lips as she strapped both weapons in their proper places.

"Thank you, Souji." She felt a warmth spread across her chest. This man really was something else. She'd already planned on grabbing them before they left but it looked like he had beaten her to the punch.

Okita gave a quick shrug, "Ah, don't worry about it. Although," He paused as he glanced at her weapons of choice. "I don't think we'll have to worry about being messed with too much but you'll probably get a bit of flack for being armed. Women don't normally fight. At least not most women. Onna-bugeisha* on the other hand…" His voice trailed off as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well you're a samurai aren't you?" Kagome teased. Seeing the flicker of confusion upon his face, she continued. "Since I'll be going there as your wife, and you're from the samurai caste, wouldn't that technically make me an onna-bugeisha? So there shouldn't be too much of a problem with this."

Okita was silent for all but a moment. Then he opened his mouth and a bright, mirthful laugh left his lips. "You really are something else, you know that?" He continued through his laughter. The ronin warpped an arm around her waist. "Now come on, we should get going." The young woman nodded once and followed after him.

They each grabbed their furoshiki and silently walked out to the well house. Her mother and brother followed. An awkward silence fell over the four of them as the realization of their final departure drew upon them all. Kagome closed her eyes as an ancient power emanated from the well. She held her hands in front of her and allowed a small pulse of energy to filter down into the depths of the abyss below. There was a crackle of power before a blinding light filled the bottom. The passage was open.

"It's time." She turned back to Okita. He nodded once and brought her into his arms.

"Take care of yourself." Her mother started. "Make sure you've got everything. Your first aid, your clothes, food…" The older woman started to ramble off. Souta tugged at her sleeve and shook his head from left to right slowly.

"Kaa-chan, they've already got it." His tone was more subdued than she ever heard it before. She bit into her lip as she tried to think up the words to put her family's concerns at ease. What could she say? What could she do? This leave would be permanent. The power within the well would diminish and after they'd cross she'd see that the jewel would be destroyed once and for all. No more time traveling. No more monsters. Nothing but the wars of man and the treacherous path she knew that lied ahead of them.

"I love you." Kagome smiled at her parent and sibling. "Never forget that, okay?" It was simple. It was straight forward. But that was all that they needed.

"We love you too. Just," The Higurashi Matriarch caught herself as she fought back her own tears. "Take care of yourselves. That's all I ask." Souta clung to her sleeve tighter. His eyes flicked up to Okita's briefly. The man gave a curt nod, as if understanding a silent question from the child.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my promise." Emerald eyes then shifted towards her mother. "To the both of you." His arm tightened around her waist suddenly. "Ready?" He dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to her ear. The power within the well gave an impatient pulse—as if informing them that they'd have to hurry.

"Yeah." The young woman sighed. She closed her eyes as they stood atop the lip of the well. She wrapped her arms tightly around Okita and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Would they make it to the other side? Would they reach his era? Or would they be flung back into the horrors of the Sengoku Jidai? Her breath caught in her throat as images of claws gleaming in the moonlight and a boy's petrified scream pierced her memories. No, she wasn't alone. She wouldn't be afraid. Her grip tightened around her loved one's back. They _would_ make it. They'd _have_ to.

The ronin held her tightly as they fell into the magic of the well. The familiar sensation of weightlessness hit her. Any moment now and they'd be through. She closed her eyes as the cool wave of an ancient power flowed over them like a river's current. It was both gentle and soothing. Okita's grip on her tightened somewhat.

Would they reach his era? Or would they merely find themselves in the horrors of the time she'd fled from? Images of scarlet and blinding pain flash in the forefront of her mind. Her grip upon her loved one tightened. She wouldn't run. She wouldn't flee. She wouldn't hold herself back anymore. This was to be her future. Even if she were to be flung back into the time she feared the most. Even if she were to come face to face with the monster that had tormented her, she wouldn't run away. She wasn't alone. With Okita beside her, she could face those fears and embrace the future awaiting them. There was no longer any other option.

"We're here." The ronin whispered warmly in the shell of her ear. Slowly, her eyes cracked upon to spy the slight glint of the moon's light filtering in the shaft of the well. Ah, it'd already gotten so dark. She tilted her head and stared up at the scenery above them. Thick, gnarled vines crept up the age-smoothed stone of the well's interior. However there was a trail of finger-shaped blood stains pulled down the side sharply; as if someone had grabbed onto the side and fallen the whole way down. Could it be…?

She glanced to the ronin beside her. His face thawed somewhat.

"We made it." With that he gave her shoulder a gentle push, "Go on ahead first. I'll go up after you."

Wordlessly she did as instructed. Her throat grew thick with each stone she climbed atop of. The sides were slick so she grasped at the vines with all of her might—tugging and pulling to keep herself from falling back down on top of Okita. She could feel his eyes upon her—as if fearful that she'd tumble back down the same way he had. Kagome gave a quiet grunt as she grabbed at the lip of the well. With all of her might, she pulled herself over and turned to look back down into its depth. By the time she'd managed to glance down, her lover had already made it halfway up. Even with his over-packed furoshiki and daishou, he was still quite fast. Just how strong was he? She supposed that she'd finally get the chance to see first hand in this era. That thought made her both happy and anxious.

Okita silently pulled himself over the lip of the well. Instinctively her hand reached for his. However the moment her fingers came into contact with his palm, he turned and met her gaze seriously.

"Hey," He started suddenly.

"Yes?" She cocked her head curiously. A warm smile spread across his lips as his eyes softened at her.

"There's something I want to do." She felt his hand open widely as he splayed his fingers across the full width of her own, much smaller hand. It was the first time she'd noticed just how rough they were. Kagome remained silent and waited patiently for him to continue.

"You said that you wanted this to be your choice right?" He questioned suddenly. She nodded once. "You also said that you wanted to stay with me, correct?" She nodded again. Words wouldn't be necessary just yet. She didn't want any misunderstandings so she'd keep her answers as simple as possible at this point. Okita took a shuddering breath. Then he closed both of his hands over her own. "Then I want you to trust me now when I say that I want you to be happy. If there's anything you want or need, then tell me." His expression softened somewhat. "The way I see it, we're family right now. We have been since the moment you chose to take care of me that night six months ago. So," His voice broke suddenly. "Don't ever forget this promise right now." His fingers curled securely over her hands, as if afraid she would slip away if he didn't hold onto her tightly. "I will make you happy, no matter what it takes. So don't be afraid. I want you to rely on me the same way I relied on you."

Kagome felt his thumb rub a soothing arc over her hand. Her face grew warm at the show of affection. The man pulled at her hands and tugged her closer to him.

"This is your home now." A small, kind smile widened his lips. It wasn't the playful grin she was used to or the warm one he'd shown her earlier. This one was almost sad and full of a type of forlorn longing. Had leaving her family affected him heavily as well? The thought struck her. "We've made it this far, so I want you to stay beside me. But I won't force it. What is that you want? You have to tell me now, before I…" He trailed off, his expression darkening somewhat.

The young woman's eyes widened. Ah, so that was what this was about. It was his final reassurance—the final request to ensure that this was the choice that she truly wanted. Even if the well no longer had the power to transport her back to her era, Okita still wanted to ensure that she was happy. He still wanted to make sure that she be satisfied with _him_. Truly, that man was something else. Always putting her needs and well being above his own.

Words were meaningless at this point. They would only get in the way. So Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She leaned on the tips of her toes and pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss upon his lips. As if that were all that he needed, he released a short sigh that she was sure he'd been holding back and pressed his mouth more firmly against her own. In just that one second the world around them disappeared. In that one brief, beautiful moment it was only the two of them and the mutual feelings that they shared through the medium of their kiss. There was no more monsters, no spiritual jewel or war looming on the horizon. There was only the bond that held them together.

As they parted air returned to her lungs. It was then that she realized that she'd been holding her breath as well. A small laugh left Oktia's throat.

"You really are something else, you know that right?" He straightened up and grasped at both of her hands. "Ah, now it's my turn I guess." His emerald eyes glinted with the remnants of his mirth. She could feel both the roughness of his skin and the warmth of his pulse emanating from his palm into her own. Such and odd contrast, really. So rough yet so tender. A small smile pulled at her own lips. She wouldn't have it any other way though.

"Welcome to Edo." Okita grinned as he pulled her into his chest. Then, he dipped his head and brushed his lips against her own once more. "Welcome home."

Kagome leaned into the warmth of his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "Yes." She tilted her head and lightly traced her mouth against his own in the barest hint of a kiss. "It's good to be home." She closed her eyes as they lost themselves to their affection once more. That's right, this was her home now. Even if she couldn't see her family, even if she could no longer meet with her friends, she wouldn't regret this decision. After all, she opened her eyes and met the gaze of the man she loved the most, she wouldn't be alone. This was all that she needed. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 **A/n** : Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long. Tbh it's been a bit of a mixed bag for me. I was one of the ones caught up in Hurricane Harvey. Thankfully though the only major issue we had in our area was that our roads flooded up for a few days. Our housing was fine so no damages to report there. Ended up having a few days off to work on OPAH but things just were not coming as easily to me as it normally would. I definitely have not given up nor will I cease writing this story entirely. In all honesty one of the things I enjoy most is writing out little snippets when I can during work and then plugging them into the chapter. That was how we actually got the Kimono scene in this chapter. ;P

I've mentioned this to a few friends already, but I sort of developed my own secret "code" to handwrite these parts of the story into an actual notebook I have at my shop. I write in this _super_ tiny cursive with purposeful spelling errors so that in case someone peers over my shoulder they wouldn't be able to make out what I was writing in the first place. I guess I can be a bit paranoid that way. Not even my husband is allowed to read OPAH over my shoulder, LOL! (And trust me, he _tries_ XD).

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the story is not dead and is not likely to die any time soon. I've been obsessing over plot points and future ideas for this story like none other. XD The major thing is that I was sort of put in a bad spot a few weeks before Harvey and I'm just coming out of that bit of funk. So things will be going a bit more slowly for me but they'll get there. Again thank you guys SO much for being so damn supportive. As always, _you_ feed the fire of my determination right now. I wish you all the best and for those who got caught up in Irma and Nate, I hope you are all doing well! From one Hurricane Veteran to another, I hope for a speedy recovery for you!

*Gifting Kimono – After a wedding ceremony the wife would be taken to the home of her husband where he would gift her with a kimono; thus signifying the woman's departure from her birth family and acceptance into the family she married.

*Houmongi – A style of kimono and yukata with shorter sleeves and slightly less vibrant color patterns. This style was the most common used among married women and denoted their marital status.

*Furoshiki – A cloth used to transport clothing and items. Can be plain or decorative.

*Onna-bugeisha — A class of female warriors within the noble hierarchy. As the years progressed, they eventually began to lose status from warriors to solely child bearers by the end of the Edo Period.


	16. Separate and Distinct

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Sixteen:** Separate and Distinct

It hadn't taken them too long to traverse through the forest and back into the village nearest to the well. With night having already fallen, neither he nor Kagome drew much attention with their oddness. The few people still wandering the streets were the usual drunkards, casting an odd, quizzical glance in their direction but ultimately wandering off to search for more sake to consume. Okita rolled his shoulders as he settled into the futon next to Kagome. A small smile tugged at his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. By chance this Inn still had quite a few rooms available and they were able to use one for the night. Tomorrow though they would have to resume his mission and start a more thorough search for skilled warriors to recruit into the Shinsengumi.

The woman gave a quiet sigh and buried herself deeper in his embrace, the barest hint of a smile touching her lips. He felt his own growing wider. He didn't think she really knew how much of a pull she truly had on him. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath; enjoying the way her scent filled his senses. She'd followed him here with the intention of staying by his side. She'd chosen him for her future. To say that he was both grateful and guilty was an understatement. He'd felt grateful because she'd been so willing to stay by his side. Conversely, he also felt guilty because he knew how much she had been forced to give up just to make this future a reality. His arms tightened their hold around her subtly. He was now the only family she had in this era. He wouldn't fail her. His eyes slowly slid close as his consciousness fell away into the cradle of sleep. Starting tomorrow, he'd work his hardest to make sure she stayed happy. It'd take some time and adjusting, but he was certain he could do it. The ronin pressed a small kiss to her forehead as he slowly fell asleep. It was the one promise he would never break.

Hours passed and the light of dawn filtered into the sparsely decorated room. Okita was the first to wake to the sound of the streets bustling with energy and excited chatter. He cracked an eye open and draped his arm lazily over Kagome's waist. With a swift tug, he'd pulled her naked back into his chest once more. She hardly stirred at the movement, instead giving off a pleasant mewl and curling herself into a smaller figure beside him. He'd only have a short amount of time that he could enjoy being with her today, for as soon as he prepared himself he'd have to return to his life as a warrior. His gaze drifted to his lover's peaceful expression.

They hadn't had sex last night because they'd both been too exhausted by the time they'd reached the inn. As much as he wanted to take advantage of this situation, a part of him also wanted to wait until he'd proposed. It was different in her era. There hadn't been the same expectations heaped upon them. Sex was common place and it was expected, if not encouraged, for people their age to engage in at least once prior to settling down with a life partner. It had become less about the bond between a husband and wife and more likened to the sweet, temporary linking of two people—an ageless and pleasurable act to relieve stress and satisfy urges. To put it in terms that he was more familiar with, it'd become the equivalent of visiting a brothel, just a bit less stigma to those involved.

Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that what they shared was simply physical only. Kagome had said it herself. She loved him. She chose him. She even left behind her home in favor of his own. By her own decisions, she had not so subtly informed him that she wished to remain beside him. That was reason enough for him to believe that she wanted more from him than just a simple relationship. Not to mention he'd already gotten far too possessive over her to allow another male to attempt to court her. By her own choices she'd become _his_. Now all that was left was to make it official. Unless Kagome truly wanted it, he'd hold off on sex until after she'd agree to become his wife. That was the only way it'd feel right to him.

Okita leaned over her shoulder and gently pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, "Morning." He greeted his loved one cheerfully. His woman moaned in protest before rolling her back towards him, indicating her less than enthusiastic response to being awakened so early in the day. "Come on," He teased further. He moved the palm of his hand to grasp at her shoulder and pull her back into his bared chest. "I have to get going. You wouldn't want to wake up without me, right?" It was a dirty move but it worked all the same. As much as he desperately wanted to stay in bed beside her, he had a job to do and he was already six months behind schedule. His brows furrowed. He'd have to hold some kind of gathering just to get enough fighters in time before they had to return to Kyoto.

Kagome sat up slowly. Her eyes blinked blearily against the morning light before she turned her head towards him ominously. The sheets of their futon fell around her waist sensually. Damn, too bad he really _didn't_ have much time. Despite himself, he still wished to take her into his bed and have her crying out his name at the height of a shared climax. His eyes swept down her form. Already he was more than familiar with every curve and mark. He'd memorized nearly every inch of her body, so much so that he could still practically feel her wrapped around him. The man tightened his grip over his lover. Seriously, he was just torturing himself with this. It was time that he got his shit together and started preparing for the day. Otherwise he'd only end up making himself even further behind schedule than he was before.

"You're mean." She pouted, her upper lip jutting out cutely at him. A lough escaped his throat before he could stop it. Now there was one thing that he'd learned about Kagome over the course of the three months that they'd slept together and that was the fact that she was an incredibly grouchy riser in the mornings; at least until she'd had her breakfast and cup of hot tea. Until then she was always in a bit of a mood. He'd have to tread carefully lest he earn her ire. "Don't laugh at me, it's rude!" His lover complained loudly. Her arms tucked themselves over her chest, blocking his view of her breasts. Okita sat up and swiftly shifted his arm to loop around her hips. Without warning, he crossed his legs under himself and pulled her atop his lap. She gave a quiet yelp at the sudden action.

"I'm not." But he was. In spite of his own words, his laughter refused to stop. She was going to strangle him in his sleep one of these days. Not that he'd blame her either. He even managed to frustrate himself sometimes! To avoid an argument so early in the day, the ronin quickly chose to change the subject at hand. "Anyways, did you want to eat together first? I have to do recruiting today so I can't stay too long." He cocked his head over his shoulder as he took in their furoshiki. "Besides we don't have any food here."

It was true as well. Nearly all of the items they'd packed were labeled as 'safe' to bring to his era. Kagome had been adamant about not taking anything that could be linked to her time period as it'd only complicate things in the future. She'd said something about anthropologists discovering those items and then confusing the time lines. Truthfully he didn't understand much of it but he got the gist that taking shit from her time into his would lead to bad things. So they'd forgone the pre-cooked meals and only bought enough supplies to last until they could make it into the next village. Unfortunately he was seriously low on money. Realistically he only had enough to last about two weeks with only just himself. Between the two of them they could possibly blow through that before the end of this week.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Let's do that but first, about how long do you want to stay here?" She tilted her head up at him. "I can at least get us some ingredients to cook with while you work." Okita blinked. Honestly that suggestion took him by surprise. He'd expected her to want to stay at the inn for the first day or so—mostly he believed that she'd take some time to acclimate to his culture. Perhaps her previous travels had helped prepare her for this trip? He felt his brows knit together. Then again, she'd _always_ been good about hiding any issues she'd have until she'd hit a breaking point. It wouldn't be good for him to push her just yet. He mulled over the options carefully. Surely a simple run into the town wouldn't be too much of a hassle, would it? She'd be armed too. Then again even that came with its own set of troubles. Ah damn it, none of this was any good!

"Let me think about it. There are still some things we need to get as well. Also," He tried to add up the amount of time he needed accurately. "We'll probably be in Edo at least two weeks. It'll just depend on whether we have enough men by then."

Kagome nodded, "Alright. Let's get ready then. The sooner you get started, the sooner we can go to Kyoto." The ronin unwrapped his arms from her waist reluctantly. It was too bad. He really did want to take some time this morning to talk to her in depth about what they were going to do from here on out as a couple. He was determined to marry her. He wouldn't be able to take her back to the compound otherwise. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly at that thought. Their future together was riding on his ability to convince her that he was a man worth tying herself down to for the rest of their lives. Admittedly, the prospect was quite daunting. It was a permanent decision that had to be made swiftly. Sure he could just pose her as his wife and continue living in the compound as they were, but that thought simply didn't sit right with him. What purpose would there be in her only _acting_ as his wife? It was cruel to not give her the life she _truly_ wanted. Plus he was an incredibly selfish man by nature. He wouldn't want to give room for doubt in her heart at any point in time. If he was going to show her as his wife, then he'd make sure she really _was_ his wife. That was merely the end of it.

"Yes milady," he teased her, reaching over and pulling out a fresh set of clothes for himself from his furoshiki. Just as he managed to tie his pants, his eyes shifted towards her exposed form. He gazed longingly as the pale flesh of her shoulder and back was slowly shielded from view by a dark, black colored nagajuban*. He paused as she grabbed a soft lavender kimono decorated delicately with pale and white flowers. She gently pulled the fabric over the other garment, barely leaving the collar visible. She took a matching black obi and quickly tied everything together; creating a new look entirely that he was unaccustomed to seeing. It contrasted the soft hues of the kimono with the dark shadows of the nagajuban and obi.

Realistically, it was a color match that not many would so much as attempt in this time. It was more normal to match reds with yellows and purples with other shades of similar color such as green. Black was often chosen to be worn with silver or gold and was usually used for formal occasions. However this outfit had both class and an edge that he couldn't quite place his finger on. A smile spread across his lips. Even in this era's clothes, it would seem that she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Somehow he had a feeling that something like this would happen. After all, it _always_ did when it came to her. He supposed that his only option to avoid any issues at this point would be to make himself known to any would-be trouble makers. Surely his name alone would be enough to scare off most of the start-ups. The more aggressive ones he could have a little fun with. The muscle in his sword arm twitched eagerly. It'd been some time since he'd been involved in a good fight.

"What? Is this weird?" Kagome questioned, looking over her shoulder at her own work. His grin turned playful.

"Weird _and_ attractive. I always have to ask how you manage to do it." Okita had forgone dressing himself for the moment. He opted to remain shirtless as he brought his arms around his companion's waist sensually. "Say, you want to have a late start today?" Already he was breaking the vow he'd made to himself not to touch her in this time until after marriage. Yet his hands found themselves working at the collar of her kimono and trying to undo the work she'd just completed. Kagome's hands grasped at his own lightly, tugging them away from his goal. Subconsciously, his lips turned downwards in a frustrated pout.

"Nuh uh, you're the one who woke me up. So no take backs." She tipped her head towards him and smiled warmly. "You're just going to have to wait until tonight." Instinctively his mind summoned images of the different ways he wanted to take her. The most prevalent was the thought of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he'd push her back roughly against the wall. That was rather fun the last time they'd done it. His smirk returned in full force. Ah, to hell with it. He wouldn't be able to wait. Not with her giving him _that_ look.

Reluctantly, the ronin dropped his hands away from her body. Instead he focused his attention on dressing himself properly for the day. If he couldn't have his fun just yet, then he'd make her beg and writhe for him later in the night—ensuring that he'd bring her just to the edge before withdrawing. After all, turnabout was fair play… his mind trailed off.

"You're doing it again." Kagome prodded at his cheek playfully. He blinked once before slanting a curious stare in her direction.

"Doing what?" He honestly didn't know. What had he been doing that time?

"Your resting serial killer face. It's made a come back." A teasing smirk pulled across her lips. The young woman lowered her hand and gently pressed her palm against his exposed chest; pushing him back a step playfully. "You ought to do something about that."

Okita snorted. Right, that 'killing face' she and Souta had always gone on about in her time. He gave himself a moment before allowing his expression to become a bit sharper than before. "Nah, don't think I want to. After all," His tone dropped suddenly. He stepped forward, causing her to unintentionally take a few steps away; backing into the wall behind her. He braced both of his hands on either side of her face and dipped his head until their lips were just a breath away from each other. "The rules are different here, don't you know?" To emphasize his point, he leaned down and gently took her bottom lip between his teeth. "I have to make use of this 'killer face' if I want to chase off the competition." It'd only been meant to tease her, but the woman before him blushed prettily as her eyes lowered to the floor in embarrassment. A short, prideful laugh escaped him. He'd never stop loving that aspect of her personality. No matter how intimate they were, there was always a slight edge of innocence that would tinge her reactions to his bold proclamations. She really was something else.

The man casually dropped his arms away. He stepped away, leaving his woman reeling behind him. The rest of the time they'd spent in the inn that morning was passed in a somewhat awkward silence. Kagome kept her gaze pinned the floor as her face remained a stark shade of red. It was rather cute if he did say so himself. As Okita slipped his daishou back into their proper spot upon his hip, he threw a wayward glance her way. They needed to talk sometime today but he hadn't the first clue of how to broach _any_ of the subjects at hand. Would it be best to simply just leave them be until later that night?

"Ready?" He smiled at her warmly. She peeled her eyes from the floor and nodded once.

"Yes."

It was such a simple answer. Yet the steel in her tone reminded him that it wasn't just the question of breakfast that she was answering—it was his question of whether she was prepared for this life, _their life_ together. His expression thawed significantly. She was always so damn good at reading him. Perhaps it was time he learned her body language a bit more as well. She was counting on him and he wasn't about to fail her now.

The ronin slid the shoji screen close behind him. The inn was a short maze of tightly packed corridors and engawas*. People threaded by them quickly; their eyes drifted between his swords and the wakizashi slipped neatly at Kagome's waist. To outsiders she would appear as an onna-bugeisha. Much of their duties were now merely in title only however a few still existed that carried the weight of her husband's honor into the ways of the old. His lover was now stepping into that role. Whether or not she realized what obstacles she'd face wearing her sword at her side, he knew she would be able to handle it. After all, he was with her now and that was all that mattered.

The light of the sun blared down upon them as they entered the busy Edo streets. People lined the roads thickly as irrelevant chatter from other conversations threatened to drown out all other sounds. Kagome shifted close to him, her fingers instinctively intertwining with his own. Briefly his mind summoned the image of the first day he'd gone to the doctor's office. The train ride had been, admittedly, quite disturbing. He hadn't been used to the chaos and speed in which the train moved. He hadn't been used to the way the people of her time crushed in upon each other. He also hadn't been used to how quickly the feeling of helplessness had overwhelmed him. His fingers curled more securely over hers. He wouldn't let that happen to her. Not here, not now. She'd given him the comfort and support he so desperately needed then. It was time he offered the same to her.

Okita's gaze observed the shops that dotted the long, interconnected lines of the roads that they found themselves travelling. Most were streaming with crowds. It was still a month out before the Sumidagawa Festival*. So to see this many people was strange. Perhaps the winter that had frozen this land had only recently given way? It was the only plausible explanation he could come up with. Keeping that much in mind, he pushed onward, gently leading his loved one along as they made their way to the outskirts of the town.

"Here should be good." His feet stopped at an outcropping of two buildings. A small dango shop had been settled between them, its decorations were modest and only a small amount of the crowd had discovered its less desirable location. He cocked his head over his shoulder and smiled down at the woman beside him. "Let's go eat."

She flashed him a brief smile. Her fingers gripped at his a bit more tightly in a silent affirmation. The pair entered the small shop. Immediately they were greeted by an elderly couple. The husband bustled about the tiny kitchen, visible through an opening of shoji screens near the back of the building. The wife went to them quickly and offered a small area for them to take their seats. Okita led Kagome to hers first before taking his rightful spot beside her.

Her eyes glanced around wildly, as if trying to take in all the details without garnering too much attention to herself. He stifled a small laugh. Sure she was likely used to some aspects of his era considering her previous travels, but it seemed as if she was easily overwhelmed as well. He tightened his grip over her fingers. Just as she'd been his rock for the past six months, he'd make himself into the stable foundation she'd desperately need for the rest of their lives together. He'd make damn sure of it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Okita leaned down, smiling against the side of her face warmly. It was a rhetoric question but she answered him anyways, her eyes lighting with a type of excitement he had yet to see before.

"Of course! I'm just trying to figure out what to go check out today while you work." Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We don't have a lot of money just yet so shopping is out of the question. Still I do want to visit some of the shrines and see how different things are now. Oh!" She stopped midway through her mental checklist to turn towards him slightly. "About what I asked earlier, what kind of food do you like? Kaa-chan was the one to make dinner most of the time and I didn't quite get the chance to ask you before now. If there's something you'd want for tonight, let me know so I can get enough to make that for us later."

The ronin released her fingers to slip his arm around her shoulders. With a quick tug, he pulled her body closer to his own. He dipped his lips next to her ear and quietly gave her his answer, "What I want? Well, that'd be you. In my bed." He was sorely tempted to give her ear a gentle nip but they were in public, so he quickly withdrew, watching with a sinful amount of satisfaction as her face turned several shades darker with her rising embarrassment.

"Souji!" The reprimand fell on deaf ears. More than anything he wanted to do right by her and hold off on sexual activity until she'd gotten a bit more adjusted to the cultural differences between their eras. He'd prefer for their next time spent sharing pleasure to be with her as his wife, but he knew himself too well. That would be a difficult if not impossible task to fulfill. He loved her. Therefore he wouldn't hold himself back from her. Not if she truly desired it. Plus, she'd likely grow upset if he were to suddenly disengage from those sorts of activities altogether. Despite Kagome's innocent appearance, she had quite the sex drive. He'd lost count of the times he'd returned home to find her already lying nude in his bed. It'd often became a game of seeing who could get his clothes off the fastest. Those nights were always interesting. A slight smirk threatened to spill across his lips. It was sometimes a bit hard to keep up with her. Not that he'd admit that fact out loud….

"What shall I get for you two?" The elderly woman wandered back to them. A warm, grandmotherly smile stretched across her aging face. It was a relaxing atmosphere with only the sounds of idle chatter from the other customers and the scent of wood fire and food cooking in the kitchen filling the shop.

They quickly put in their orders and watched as she hobbled off to deliver them to her husband in the back. Kagome gave the pair an odd, quizzical look before she turned back to face him.

"Also, about my other request. Would it be that strange for me to work while you continued your mission? It'd help us make ends meet in the short run." She leaned into him heavily. The ronin tightened his hold over her shoulders just a bit more.

"It would be." Okita closed his eyes and thought of how to best put his response into words that wouldn't offend her sensibilities. Things were vastly different in her time. Sex was seen as a casual encounter between two people. Marriage was done out of love regardless of what socioeconomic background a person came from. Both partners of a marriage were fully expected to share equal financial burden. It was highly looked down upon for a woman to seek out a husband solely for the sake of him providing her with financial stability. Ah, _Gold Diggers_ were what Souta had called them. So it would stand to reason that Kagome wanting to work to support him would be her natural course of action. However in his time things were a bit different. His mouth pulled downwards at that thought. How should he go about explaining it without coming off as offensive?

"It's not exactly _normal_ for wives to work." His brows knitted together briefly. "I'm Samurai, you know that right?" She nodded once in agreement. "A lot of the guys from the Shinshengumi were just farmhands; peasants really. They picked up a sword and dedicated themselves to fighting. Hijikata-san was the same way. I'm one of the few that was actually born into the Samurai caste." Okita lowered his voice as a small group of people began to file into the shop. "Women from our caste tend to run the household. They take care of all the housework, do the chores and make sure the staff do as they're supposed to." He could feel her curious gaze upon him and so he pressed forward in his explanation.

"If a wife of a Samurai were to work as a common peddler then it'd be seen as an insult to her husband and the family she married into. I can only think of a handful of times where it wasn't." He tilted his chin towards the ceiling thoughtfully. "You'll be posing as my wife here. Even if I'm a Captain in the Shinsengumi, I'm still Samurai and thus you'll have those public expectations." He felt more than heard the warmth of her cheeks upon his neck where she'd rested her face. Ah, that'd made her blush? How curious. "So for now it'd be best if you just relaxed and took some time to get acclimated to everything. I'll figure something out money wise, so don't you worry." The warrior flashed his woman a bright, confident grin. "Worse case scenario I can just hunt some food down before going home. No need to worry!"

Kagome's expression suddenly deadpanned. Her eyes narrowed as her lips pressed into a thin line. Oh she was _not_ pleased by that last remark. However she hadn't the chance to voice her complains as their food was suddenly placed before them by the elderly wife.

"Please enjoy." The old woman smiled pleasantly at them. She turned on her heel and made her way to the other tables, taking their orders just as she'd done for them.

The rest of their meal passed in silence. It was clear his loved one was thinking carefully on his stance about her working. Somehow he had the inkling that she was probably going to try to find a job before the day was out. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Now why did he always find himself in these types of situations? Perhaps he was just attracted to trouble.

As they finished with their food, Okita quickly paid and lead Kagome back outside of the shop. He wanted to say something but what? Would could he possible do to reassure her fears about this decision?

"I'll walk you back to the Inn. Just take today off. We'll have the big discussion tonight when I get back. Sound good?" She fell into step beside him, a fretful expression crossing her features as those words left his lips.

"Fine, but I'm still buying us ingredients for food. If you don't tell me what you want, I'll probably make something you hate." She stated it so matter-of-factly that he nearly had to ask her to repeat what she'd said. "If you want something good then you better ask now. No take backs after I start cooking, mister!" The dark haired woman prodded her index finger into his chest pointedly.

He couldn't help it. He laughed, "Yes milady!" At the frown she cast in his direction, he chose to give a more direct answer. "Porridge. No green onions. I'm not a huge fan of the bitter stuff. Outside of that I don't really care." Okita placed his hand at the small of her back. "Better?"

She nodded once, "Yup! You could've just said that from the beginning you know." The worry from before lifted from her features. In its place was the thoughtful countenance he'd grown so used to. His smile warmed at the sight. Good, now she wasn't brooding over things she really didn't need to be. Money was his responsibility and he'd make damn sure that he didn't fail her now. It'd be his job as her husband after all.

They made their way back to the Inn. It was small and close to the center of the town. When they'd arrived the previous night much of the other places had been closed. They'd only managed to this find one at the heart of the town due to the high volume of people that often passed through those streets. They'd gotten in luck that a single room had even been available for them to use. Apparently since the winter had passed many more were forced to travel into the city center than normal to try to gather the supplies. Even if the snow had melted from the streets, the remnants of that storm still billowed and left its mark upon the people that lived here. He was only relieved that Kagome did not have to bear witness to the horrific sight of people lying starved in the streets on those cold, winter nights.

His eyes narrowed as he spied a few men glance in his woman's direction. The ronin pulled her to his side more tightly. That was yet another thing. He needed to establish himself as her husband quickly, lest an eager male try his hand at seducing her away from him before they'd even breach the Kyoto. Okita threw a fierce glare back at the competition. It wouldn't do if he spent much of his time worrying about his lover being harassed by other men while he was supposed to be recruiting soldiers for the Shinsengumi. That thought alone was enough to drive him to violent tendencies towards the possible perpetrators.

The man shook those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his mission. He needed to focus. Kagome would be safe for the time being. Even if she were to just wander around the market and local shrines for the day, she had her wakizashi and knew how to wield it well enough to protect herself. Plus he'd be nearby if something _were_ to happen. He could always check on her at some point during the day to ensure that she was fine as well.

"Good luck," Kagome turned in his grip, offering him a welcoming smile and warm arms around his middle. His smile widened just a bit more.

"Luck? Who needs that when I've got skill and charm." He brought her close to his heart. A small laugh escaping his lips. "I managed to snag you, didn't I? Swaying a few soldiers to our side will be easy in comparison to that. Now don't stress yourself out while I'm gone. Just relax for today and take your time getting adjusted to everything." She withdrew from him only momentarily. Seizing the opportunity, the ronin slid the screen back to their room for the evening. He led her inside and shut it behind them once more. Kagome stepped into the genkan* and slipped her sandals off easily. He would have followed suit but they both knew that he would not be staying long.

He had expected her to grasp at his sleeve, lift half-lidded eyes at him and given him a tiny plea to stay by her side for the day. A part of him had expected her to be somewhat nervous at the sudden change of scenery. His brows furrowed at that thought. It couldn't be easy. Being taken to yet another time she was familiar with, unaware of their customs or culture that defined their relationships. Yet, his eyes drifted to the small smile still dancing upon her lips and flickering in her azure gaze, she seemed so completely _unaffected_. Somewhere in his heart, he worried that she was simply hiding herself from him again. In a second, he saw the flash of fear in her expression. It was brief but it was _there_. His chest constricted painfully. He didn't want that. Not here. Not now. Not after everything that they'd been through together.

"Kagome." His tone stopped her. He dropped the cheer from his expression and leveled a worried look in her direction. "Don't force yourself, you understand?" Maybe it was the seriousness in his voice or perhaps the stern look he'd shot her way, but the young woman did not uphold the happy smile she plastered on her face just mere moments ago.

"I'll be fine." She reiterated. Most men would've been happy with that statement. Most men would've shrugged off the nagging insecurities that he'd felt in that second. But he couldn't do that. The phrasing felt entirely _wrong_.

 _I'll_ be _fine_.

And that was entirely what worried him. Her posture was off. He hadn't seen at it first, but now that he was observing her closely, he saw the slight twitch of her brow and subtle downturn of her lips. Her back hunched slightly as her arms tucked close to her chest; as if protecting herself. She was scared. The realization hit him heavily.

Sighing, he slipped his own sandals off into the lowered lip of the genkan. He was already late as it was, so what would ten more minutes do? Kagome blinked curiously. Instead of giving her a verbal response, he simply wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and pulled her into the warmth of his embrace. Okita slipped one of his hands into the mass of black hair. It'd always been so wild and untamed, much like the woman it belonged to. She'd had such spirit. Such fire. Even imagining for an instant the fear she'd feel as soon as he'd walk out of that door left him sick with concern. His woman braced her palms intimately across the space of his bared chest. She rested her head easily over his heart.

Beneath his fingers he could feel the rapid fluttering of her own heart. She was scared. She wouldn't ever say it, but it was there. That aspect of Kagome's personality frustrated him to no end. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to show him her vulnerability. In this moment, he wanted her to bare herself to him in a way that she had only done once before, in the school courtyard after her altercation with Takeshi. She'd been so open, so honest with him then. He didn't want anything less from her.

"Hey," The man nudged his mouth next to her ear. "Don't go shutting me out. I'm here to stay. You chose me and I'll be sticking right here no matter what. We're in this together." His fingers gently messaged at the space behind her ear, offering the physical comfort he knew she would appreciate the most. "You did everything you could to help me when I got stuck in your era, now let me return the favor." The female in his arms sucked in a breath as if to argue his point but he didn't give her the chance. "You don't have to hide. Even if you did travel in the past before, this time is still different from then." A small smile touched his lips. "This time you're with _me_." He said it more possessively than he'd intended. Still, he carried on. "I'm not that great at giving comfort but I can tell when you're upset at least. So don't go thinking you can pull one over on me and get away with it." He tucked her head under his chin at the slightest sound of a sniff. Ah, so he was finally getting through to her. "Put your faith in me. Here, you _are_ my family. There isn't a single person who can say otherwise." Besides, if he had his way she would be his wife. So it was all moot point in the end.

The man felt more than saw the slight heating of her cheeks upon his chest. She flustered so easily. So easy to rile and placate. She was like the water that flowed in the Sumida River*. One minute calm and placid, the next like a raging storm with currents hidden beneath the glassy surface. It was always so damn amusing to see which way her tides would turn at the slightest hint of his teasing.

"So for _me_ ," He practically pleaded, "Don't overstress yourself. Take your time. Learn your surroundings and know that I'll be with you every step of the way." A wry smile slanted across his lips. "Hey kid," Wordlessly she tipped her head to meet his gaze. "I love you." With that he lowered his mouth and pressed his lips against hers. It was more that just a platitude. It was the earnest truth. Through the tightening grip of her fingers over his skin, he felt that she understood his intention entirely. He pulled back from her for the briefest of moments. "So do me this favor. Put your faith in me and give yourself a break for once. It _is_ my job to play the role as breadwinner, you know. You can't hog that glory all to yourself." He lowered his mouth to hers once more. "I won't let you." It was a near petulant remark but Kagome didn't hold it against him. Instead a small laugh fell from her lips as he continued to lavish her with his affection.

"You're too good at that." If it was a protest, he didn't see her point.

"Too good at what?" Okita grinned suggestively, "Sweet talking you, or getting you into my bed?" Ah, he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He had to withhold himself for some measure of time if only for her sake. Kagome merely laughed even harder.

" _That_!" She playfully prodded his shoulder with the point of her index finger. "You just make me forget, well, everything! I have to keep my focus every now and then!" He couldn't take the complaint seriously. Not with her cheeks flushed, hair in a sensual disarray and smile upon her lips. His grin grew more playful.

"What would be the fun in that? I have to knock you off your feet. You can't be the only one doing the charming." Her eyes went wide at his statement.

"Ah, charming? Me? When? How!" The last part was practically an embarrassed screech. The ronin dropped his arms much to his woman's dismay.

"Hm? You haven't noticed?" It was a tease and she saw right through it. "When was it that you first started charming me?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. It was a cleverly planned action meant to drive her into a frenzied state and he wasn't disappointed.

"Tell me!" She leapt at him, her arms circling around his middle once more. It was the tell tale sign that she had no intention of letting him leave until she'd received a satisfying answer.

"Perhaps when I woke up to find some angel hovering over me?" He observed as her face went beet red. Kagome sputtered as if unsure of how to answer his revelation. Pressing forward he continued, "Or was it when you fell asleep on me? Definitely during New Year's though. Ah, I think that was our first date too." His grin widened. "You _do_ still have that kimono, don't you? It fit you quite nicely."

"Souji!"

He didn't heed her complaint. Instead he untangled her arms from himself and rested his forehead against her own.

Deciding that he'd teased her enough, he finally gave her his answer, "When you claimed me." That moment alone had always stuck out to him. The moment when she had professed to Takeshi that he was one of her own; that his place among her family was secure and not to be questioned by anyone. The ferocity she'd displayed then had taken him back. It'd enchanted him and drew him to her. In that single moment, his world had changed forever.

She stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape, "When…?" His grin became teasing. Ah, she didn't realize yet? Perhaps it was best to let his little spitfire twist and turn over it for a little while.

Okita pressed one last kiss to her brow, "The rest you'll have to figure out on your own. Anyways," He slipped his sandals back onto his feet easily. "I have to get going. Important business to tend to."

For the first time since they arrived in his era when he looked back he saw the slightest hint of doubt; the shadow of her fear etched so deeply in those softly carved features. If he were a lesser man than he would've worried. He would've stayed behind for the day and allowed her to wallow in that fear within the protective circle of his arms. But he knew that she was strong. He knew that she'd always been strong. In many ways, she was even stronger than himself. It wasn't because she was afraid that she showed him this side of herself. It wasn't because she wanted him to coddle her that she allowed him to see that darkest part of her nature. No, it was much simpler than that. It was because she was _trusting_ him. He'd asked her to place her faith in him, now she was doing so. She wasn't hiding herself. She wasn't pretending. She was just being the person he knew her to be.

In that small look, he saw that Kagome didn't want him to stay. It was written so plainly on her face. She wanted him to do his duties to the Shinsengumi. She wanted to support him much the way a wife would. Therefore, he would not shame her by treating her as if she would break without his presence in her life at all times. In that one glance, he knew that she would be fine.

"Don't miss me too much." The smile playing upon his lips lifted the shadows from her expression ever so slightly.

"Don't go getting yourself killed and make me miss you." Kagome shot back. The concern, the worry, the very real fear still hovered over them. But now they knew. She wouldn't break and he wouldn't falter. Thus was the way of husband and wife. They were distinct yet separate parts of the whole. She would support him and in turn he would provide for her the happiness she deserved. Those were their duties and nothing would come between that. Their sense of honor to each other dictated that much.

"Heh," He gave a small laugh of masculine pride, "I'll be home by dinner. I'm looking forward to trying out your cooking for once." It was true as well. In all the times that they'd been together it had always been her mother that cooked for them. Kagome usually only helped with smaller tasks in the kitchen when her parent was present. Perhaps that was her mother's way of regaining some control. He ceased his train of thought before he travelled too far down that road.

The young woman grinned brightly, "You won't be disappointed. Porridge with no green onions coming right up!" In that look he found his solace. Okita stepped forward and slanted his lips against hers in one last, long kiss. His eyes closed as he caught the scent of fresh rain water and cherry blossoms. This, he knew, would never change about her. The man drew back. He turned and grasped the paper-thin shoji screen that separated them from the rest of this terrible, violent, cruel yet beautiful world. She'd chosen this path with him. She'd given herself to him. Now as he paused at the threshold between his previous life with her at the shrine and his current duties to the Shinsengumi, he knew that something was irrevocably changing with them. With a flick of the wrist, he opened the screen and sunlight blared brightly into the tiny room.

His smile warmed. As his back faced towards the woman he loved, everything fell into place within his heart. He took the first step outside. She would be fine. She wouldn't be lonely in his absence. She wouldn't shed any tears the second she could not ear his foot falls. She was not made of glass. She was a woman tempered with iron and fire. Tongue as sharp as a blade and even quicker with her wit, she was impossibly strong on a level he could hardly comprehend. Kagome would not fall to despair. She would be fine.

Secure in this thought, he would resume his post as Captain and the rest, as they liked to say, would all be history. He shut the door behind him and pushed forward in the crowd of people that thickened the streets of Edo. No more floundering. No more doubting. No more fearing. The foundation that held them together was solid. Now all he needed to do was secure their future. It was a prospect that still terrified him, but left him eager all the same. His eyes settled upon the mass of strangers that passed by him, his smile shifting quickly into a sharp grin. Now all he had to do was sort the soldiers from the farm boys in this mess. And he knew just the way to do it too.

The idle chatter of people was hardly a noise in his ear. His heart lighter than it'd been in a long time. Here, he would succeed.

* * *

Kagome had waited an hour or two before collecting the small stash of money Okita had left for her to use. A light blush went across her cheeks at the remembrance of his words. When she claimed him? Her mind worked into overdrive. When had that been? How had she done it? She couldn't remember. The only memory coming to mind was the first night they had shared together as lovers. Blushing heavily, she shook the thoughts from her mind. Kagome swiftly strapped her wakizashi to her side. It might cause a bit of attention but she always believed that it was better to be safe rather than sorry. With her significant other off recruiting men for his mission, she wouldn't be able to rely on his presence to ward away possible dangers.

Her eyes narrowed. She only remembered a few things about the culture that surrounded the Bakumatsu Period of Japan. The majority of it revolving around how women were treated. They were not allowed to travel on their own without letters of permission. Even so they were also subject to harassment if they were to travel with a weapon or without a male relative. She bit into her lip. That was already two strikes against her. Okita was working and she had her sword at her side. Would it really be okay to wander off without him so soon? She clapped her hands to her cheeks. Nonsense! She was tough enough to handle it. After all, she'd made a living hunting demons before. Humans wouldn't be that much harder to handle.

The young woman shut off the influx of memories that threatened to surface. Her palm tightened over the handle of the wakizashi. She'd made an oath the day she'd received this blade. It'd be a dishonor to its previous mistress if she went back on that now.

Gathering up her courage, Kagome slipped back into her sandals before returning to the world outside. The bright light of the sun forced her to guard her eyes against it brilliant rays. She'd taken in quite a bit of the sights during their outing earlier in the morning. Eyes narrowing, she followed the crowds into the center of the market. Stores lined the streets, each nearly stacked on top of each other. In her time buildings could move upwards in height, but here they did not quite have that luxury. Instead buildings were built side by side with hardly an alley to separate them. People moved about the street, unperturbed by the overwhelming crowdedness of the others pressing upon them. She strolled confidently towards a stall dotted colorfully with healthy produce. She hadn't wasted any time in procuring the proper ingredients for the evening's meal. Given the lack of refrigeration she did not wish to buy anything that could rot in the heat of the summer. Food such as salmon and other types of fish would have to be prepared immediate so as to avoid spoilage.

The peddler, a middle aged man with a kindly smile, was polite enough towards her requests. She swiftly picked out the best vegetables among his display and offered him the stack of coins in return. Without a word, she easily packed the food into her furoshiki that she'd brought with her. Emptied of other necessities, it was becoming a handy traveling tool.

"Now where to next?" Kagome mused to herself, reentering the string of people, wandering aimlessly among the crowds. She wouldn't be able to travel too far. In her previous walk with Okita she'd taken notice of several checkpoints stationed at every pivotal entrance and exist into the town. She didn't think it'd cause her too many issues so long as she kept her distance from them and remained within the borders of Edo. Her pace quickened subconsciously.

Azure eyes took in building after building, scanning each with a small amount of amazement. It'd been such a long time since she'd last been able to appreciate beauty as simple as this. Her only regret was that she had no one with her to share this with. The young woman felt a slight twinge in her heart. It wasn't so much that she wanted Okita with her every second of the day, but a part of her was beginning to miss the friendships she'd held with the girls from her time. The playful outings of clothes shopping, the eager get togethers at the local café and even the fun overnights they'd shared at each others homes.

She tipped her head towards the sky above. For a moment, she wondered if Katsumi was looking at a heaven so blue and cloudless as she was right now. A small smile touched her lips. Well even if it wasn't the girl had enough shine in her heart to make it bright no matter where she went.

Kagome's attention was suddenly drawn away at the sound of tables crashing and the harsh screeching of a panicked woman. From a distance away she found a large group of men surrounding a modest peddler's shop. The husband had raised his arms against a defensive strike; blocking his face from the series of kicks as he squirmed painfully upon the ground. His wife screamed out her fears. She fought and pushed against the arms of the crowd holding her back from the chaos breaking out in front of her.

"Please!" She pleaded desperately, "Take what you want just leave my husband be!" The men laughed raucously. Spurred on by her cries, the beating only grew worse. The man on the ground gave a throaty gasp at the heel that suddenly pressed upon his rib. Kagome winced at the cracking sound it made. Three, possibly four ribs had just been shattered from the impact. Her hand twitched as memories of blinding pain came to the forefront of her mind. In another life she would've jumped in. She would've placed herself in the fray and fought with every ounce of her being to protect the man that was surely going to die if this kept up much longer.

What could she do here? Her skills were good but not good enough to take on a group of six powerful men such as these. Her aid was likely to cause the victim more shame than help him. Not only that but the risk of receiving a grievous injury was quite high as well. She bit into her lip. She didn't want to fight. She'd done so much of it in the past that she was no longer keen on it. If a peaceful solution could be found, she would seek it out.

"Oh shut it!" What appeared to be the leader of the rambunctious group slammed his foot back down into the already broken ribs of his victim. "If you'd just given us the money in the first place then this wouldn't have had to happen!" Kagome's feet carried her towards the chaos before her mind had a chance to stop them. She pushed her way through the crowd gently. Only pausing as she breached the inner circle lining around the people involved.

"We have no money!" The wife bent downward, screaming with all of her worth. She clasped her hands to her chest as tears fell freely from her eyes. "We own nothing of value. Please, let my husband free!" For all of her cries, nothing changed in the bloodlust of the beasts that held her loved one hostage to their violent whims. Kagome's palm settled on the hilt of her wakizashi.

"Are you so incapable of earning money through respectable means?" Her tone was sharp and cut through the tension abruptly. All eyes swiftly turned to her in surprise. She allowed her gaze to fall over their forms, analyzing their statures coolly. "Your arms are strong. Your legs can still walk. Yet here you stand, imposing pain upon others for something that you should be able to accomplish on your own." Defiance flickered to life in her heart. How long had it been since she'd last done something so bold? Confidence at its highest since her return from her first set of travels, Kagome pushed forward and stepped into the fray. Her doubts laid forgotten in the path behind her. "Where is your honor?"

The group rounded on her. Okita was going to be upset at her. Or would he be proud? A small smile pulled at her lips. Either way he was definitely going to be surprised.

"What was that?" The leader ceased his beating of the man beneath him. His shoulders squared and chest bowed in a show of intimidation. Kagome did not buckle under the weight of the stranger's sharp glare. Instead she returned it with a fiercer one of her own. "I don't think I heard your right, girlie." She hated that nickname. The grip she had on her blade tightened imperceptibly.

"Why don't you say that again?" The stench of sake overwhelmed her senses the moment the man stood to his full height in front of her. Without wasting a breath, she clarified her stance.

"I said that you're a coward and a fool for believing that doing this will net you anything worthwhile." Her sword gave a quiet hiss as she unsheathed it from its scabbard. "Perhaps it is time someone punished you for your arrogance?"

The crowd grew silent. All eyes drawn to the thin blade held so securely before her form. Okita had taught her all manner of defensive and offensive stances. He was a tough trainer, never holding back and ensuring that she'd always pushed herself to her limit. He'd brought out the best in her. Now she would put those techniques he'd so kindly bequeathed to her to good use. The wife broke free of the hands that held her. She ran to the center of their little circle and wrapped her arms protectively around the broken and bloodied man. Swollen eyes lifted to meet hers in concern.

The air around them thickened with the tension before a fight. Her eyes scanned each man carefully. They were all armed with a set of daishou strapped to their hips. Fighting one would be easy enough but if they all chose to attack simultaneously then there would be trouble. She shifted her legs into a pose her significant other had taught her. She tipped her blade over the back of her wrist and held her center of gravity towards her middle. Even in a kimono she still had just enough space to maneuver as necessary. It would be tricky, but she could still fight like this.

The leader watched her for a second. Then he threw his head back and let loose a deep, throaty laugh, "What is this? You think you can defeat _me_? Look at you!" He pointed a meaty finger in her direction. "Your arms are thin and spindly. You have no muscle mass and most of all, you're a woman! How do you expect to win against all of us?" The other men shot each other wary glances. In spite of their intentions towards the shop keep, it was clear they had their reservations about raising their blades against a female. She held her stance. All the better. Their surprise would be her advantage to take.

She didn't wait for them to counter. Instead she jutted the tip of her blade forward towards the exposed neck of her opponent. Screams exploded into the air as the people around them scrambled to back away to a safe distance. Kagome didn't pause in her attack as her enemy ducked away. Slashing downward, the edge of her wakizashi grazed against the thick muscle of his shoulder.

"Perhaps instead of analyzing only your enemy's stature, you would be best served to take note of their intention." Kagome drew back just long enough to fall into her stance once more. A thick trail of blood splattered onto the dirt between them. Her eyes narrowed as the others shifted closer together, their blades all coming out of their sheaths at once. This would be difficult. For just a brief second, she wondered if maybe she'd gotten in over her head.

"Filthy bitch!" The man stood once more. A heavy hand clapped at the injury to his shoulder; attempting to stem the flow of blood. "I'll make you pay for that." He dropped his hand to withdraw his own blade. Sweat beaded above her brow. How to go about this? She could easily duck and dive, slashing at only one at a time. But what would be the risk to that? Tightening her grip into a white-knuckle fist, she shot forward before he had the chance to strike. As with before she brought her blade upon his body. With a quick downward arc, she cut across the front of his chest. It was shallow but enough to cause him to stumble. Quickly shifting on her heel, she slashed horizontally at the man approaching her from behind. The sword in his hand flew through the air. It spiraled and twirled through the atmosphere until it embedded itself deeply into the handcrafted wood frame of the shop.

Petrified, he fled into the crowds the moment he was disarmed. The remaining four closed in on her at the same time. Kagome tucked and spun, burying her hilt into the soft belly of one before lifting it upward and hitting the same opponent a second time at the bottom of his jaw. The male collapsed in pain. He clutched at his stomach and tucked his chin nearly into his neck. A flash of silver entered Kagome's line of sight. Using her momentum, she kicked off the ground and swiftly put some space between herself and the sword aiming for her jugular.

"Why don't you just fucking die already!" A spindly male swung wildly at her. Fear penetrated deeply in his eyes as he tried to continuously strike her down. He was too far gone to be able to do anything. With practiced motions she cut at his arm and leg, dropping him to the ground in a heap of shivering flesh. The final two glanced between each other before narrowing their eyes at her. They shot forward. The tips of their katana pointed towards her heart as they rushed to close the gap of distance between them.

Kagome pulled her scabbard from her hip. She crossed her arms before herself and used both blade and sheath to block the dual attack. Her arms trembled with the weight of their force being pressed upon her. The young woman grit her teeth. She couldn't hold both of them back like this. Using the strength in her legs, she pushed forward and used her leverage to knock both males backward a few steps. They fell into their stances a second time and Kagome knew in that instant that she wouldn't have the strength to hold them off for a second attack. It'd been too long since her last battle. She'd been so adjusted to fighting youkai that using her own abilities without the added benefit of her reiki was taxing on her body. She took only a second to catch her breath. She needed to think.

Unfortunately her opponents did not give her that luxury. With a mighty battle cry they charged after her. She raised her wakizashi and sheath once more but was stopped as two shadows fell in front with her along the glimmer of dual, silvery blades. Scarlet soaked the ground beneath their feet as her attackers fell into an unconscious heap. In that moment, she'd realized that she'd been saved. Two unknown men stood in front of her protectively. Only their backs and silhouette of their figures visible against the afternoon's sun.

"That was mighty brave of you, young one." Spoke a middle aged man by her era's standards but likely considered an elderly in this time. His hair was a solid grey and his face a map of his life's stories. "I haven't seen someone with that much courage in quite a long time. Wouldn't you agree Hayato?"

The other male slipped his sword back into its proper place, "Of course." The tone was placid, as if unperturbed by the violence they'd just partaken in. The dark haired woman eased her stance and returned her own sheath and wakizashi to her hip.

"Thank you," She stood to her full height before offering a grateful bow. "I got in a little over my head there." It was the truth as well. Okita _was_ likely to get upset at her. She briefly glanced at her sleeves and noted the scarlet stains of blood upon the fabric with distaste. The beginnings of bile rose to the back of her throat as more memories started to flow forward. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts of the troublesome past. Her attention drifted back to the situation at hand. It wasn't like she could hide the mess now. Besides, the villager's talk about what happened would get out long before her loved one would make it back to the Inn. Her lips turned downward at that thought. She didn't want to worry him. Not when he needed to remain focused on his duties.

"I'm surprised. You handled yourself quite well." The older man's hazel colored gaze twinkled with amusement. "Even in a kimono you were able to last against opponents more than double your size. Quite the fighter if I do say so myself." Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. Okita had credited her with a unique ability to seize her smaller physique and faster speed to her advantage. Not many were capable of overcoming the vast differences in body structure—relying solely on the brute strength of their more developed muscles to force their way to victory in battle. She was the odd one, indeed.

"You're too kind," She lifted her gaze to throw a curious glance their way; a subtle inquiry to their names.

"Ah, I'm Fujiwara Hideyoshi and this is my star pupil," He cocked his head to the younger man standing stock still beside him. The other male piped up quickly so as to introduce himself properly.

"Ono Hayato."

Kagome took note of his appearance. Then just for a second, she forgot how to breathe. Standing before her was a man she'd thought she'd left behind in her time. His large frame, dark hair and onyx gaze. He was so familiar yet there was an edge to him that he'd lacked in her era.

"Takeshi?" The name slipped out before she could stop. A bright flush went across her face as she realized what she'd done. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, bowing deeply once more. "You just reminded me of someone." Standing to her full height, she gave him a quizzical once over. The face was right and so was the physical build, but there was something different about him. Something sharper; keener than the teen she'd come to know as her comrade in the Kyudo club.

"It's fine, he gets that all the time." Hideyoshi clapped the younger male's shoulder playfully. "He's a quiet fellow so it'd be best to just leave him to his thoughts most of the time."

Hayato, she remembered his name, shot his teacher a baleful glare. "Nonsense. I just dislike hearing your useless prattle. Listening to you moan about your horrible gambling habits and lost money does not make for good company."

The older man laughed. He didn't even bother denying the charge so easily levied against him. "Ah, but then you'd be lonely. Come now, pupil, you can admit it to your most cherished teacher!"

Hayato looked to argue but a sharp cry of terror interrupted their banter. All eyes redirected towards the wife as she held her husband's near lifeless form to her breast.

She suddenly shifted on her heel and started to turn back towards the crowd. "I appreciate the help but I'll see to the couple now. You two were quite the help." And such, she marched her way over to the still petrified woman. Her arms held her husband tightly as tears coursed down her cheeks. So easily Kagome fell back into a role she'd long since tried to forget. Memories of herbs, alcohol and blood invaded her mind. She scratched away at the thoughts to focus solely on the people who still needed her help.

"I can't do much like this but I'll clean your wounds as best as I can. Do you think you can show me the worst of them?" Her voice was level with a professionalism she'd retained from her travels. The man nodded limply. He pulled haori down to expose a deep gash from the back of his shoulder blade to the point of his shoulder. Her lips pressed together in a thin line. This would be difficult. "I need water!" She called out to the crowd. They stuttered and stumbled. Raising her voice she repeated herself, "Water! Does anyone have water!"

Hayato stepped forward. In his hand a flask that smelled suspiciously of sake. "It's not much but it will help to disinfect it." She nodded and gently grasped the object from his hands. Carefully, Kagome dispersed the alcohol over the open gash. It would need stitches and a thorough cleaning but for now this was all that she could do. The man hissed in pain. His jaw clenched as he fought to hold back a cry. His wife held him closer. Her arms went around his head, pulling him to her breast. Words of support passed from her lips to his ear. It was a heartbreaking sight. She'd seen such things before. They hadn't been uncommon but it still tugged at her all the same. Such cruelty. The bile rose once more before she forced it back.

Once the alcohol had covered most of the cut, she glanced at her sleeve. She needed bandages. A _lot_ of them. Without hesitation, she brought the cloth to her teeth and began to tear at it. The sleeve started to rip. A twinge of guilt stung at her. Okita had worked so heart to give her these clothes. Still, she was sure even he would understand given this situation. Without warning a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

"I'll do it." Hayato offered. He quickly pulled his own haori from his body. With deft hands he tore the fabric into several long strips, each one falling into a small pile of white cloth at their feet. The dark haired woman set to work on tying together what she could. The man hissed and groaned, his body convulsing with each shot of pain the tightly tied fabric caused him.

"Just a little longer." She offered the small measure of comfort without even thinking. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Soon, all of the fabric had been used. The wound was sealed as tightly as she could manage. There was no needles or thread nearby so she was not capable of stitching up his wound as necessary.

"Get him to a doctor immediately. It'll need to be cleaned thoroughly and taken care of before infection sets in." Kagome leveled the warning to his wife; though still teary eyed, relief quickly washed over her features.

"Thank you," Her voice was soft but hoarse from her screaming. The woman lifted her eyes to the men still standing beside them. "Thank you all." In her husband's stead, she placed her hands to a point on the ground and bowed—her forehead touching the earth. Kagome stood, her eyes surveying the collapsed and injured men still groaning their pain.

"What should we do about them?" They couldn't just leave them there to take their revenge on the couple once they were gone. Hideyoshi appeared beside her, a warm grin lighting his age-withered features.

"Don't you worry about that young one. I'll see to it that they won't cause any more issues." His smile grew even brighter. "Hayato, why don't you escort the lady home. I'm sure it's been quite the trying day for her." His student stiffened suddenly. Dark eyes widening and a clear expression of shock flitting across his features.

"That won't be necessary." The young woman waved her hands in a placating manner. She'd rather not have a virtual strange know where she was staying. Granted Okita would be with her but that didn't lesson the concern. If they didn't have to worry about enemies attacking them in the middle of the night, then she'd like to ensure that things remained that way. She glanced down at her hands, finally taking note at the sheer _amount_ of scarlet that stained the sleeves. Her hands started to tremble. "I'm not that far from here. There's no need." She took one step back, then another. A mighty quiver threatened to over take her body. Not here. Not _now_! Before either could protest, she turned and pushed her way through the crowd once more. As she turned she caught only the last part of their conversation.

"She's pretty cute, ain't she?" If Hideyoshi received a reply, she did not hear it. Instead her feet carried her as swiftly as they could back to the Inn. Kagome rushed inside, sloppily kicking her sandals off in the genkan. Her heart raced as she looked down to the sleeves of her kimono. She'd almost forgotten. The anger. The adrenaline. The absolute _fear_. All the emotions that ran wild with battle. Her hands trembled as she pulled her kimono and nagajuban from her body. In its place she reached for a simple white, sleeping yukata. Her hands worked efficiently to tie the cloth to her body. Free from the stain of scarlet on her person, she stood still at the hearth of the room. Her breath came in uneasy pants. The memories she'd tried to hold back for so long rushed forward, breaking apart the damn that had held them at bay.

Scarlet. Pain. Screaming. Flesh being torn. The scent of freshly spilt blood. It all coalesced in her mind—summoning forth the image of a monster. Silver hair dyed crimson. Claws wet with the evidence of revenge. Fangs snapping together in their fury. So many times she'd had that nightmare. So many times she'd relived that single, horrifying moment of her life in the valley of her dreamscape. It always started with pain and ended in suffering.

She knew what this was. She knew what she had to do to seal it away once more. Closing her eyes, she gripped at the fabric of her yukata. Kagome evened her breath. Her mind focused solely on the course cotton beneath her fingers. She counted threads. She memorized the edges and rifts between each stitch. She focused only on the absolute feeling of the object still clutched in her hands. Slowly, ever so slowly, the memories faded back into the box she'd kept closed for so long. The scarlet of blood dimmed into the blackness of night. As the tightness in her chest ebbed away, calmness regained control of her heart. She always hated this part. She'd been doing so well, but the sight of blood on her form and the adrenaline still coursing through her veins left little in the way of defense against the panic that settled in her.

Kagome had never told Okita just how much help she truly needed prior to his arrival. For days and even weeks she attended regular sessions with a therapist—all in the vain hope that one day her past would not longer haunt her present. She fought. She clawed. She pulled herself out of the darkest hole she'd ever found herself in. She discovered her reason to do more than just exist—she found her reason to _live_. Even as her hands still shook violently, she steeled herself. It would pass and with it, she would be herself once more. The young woman stared down at the pale hands that'd struck out of their own accord.

Against her own desires, she found herself placed back in the field of battle. Even if it had just been a squabble. Even if her interference had been meaningless in the end. She'd thrown herself back into the fray so thoughtlessly. Could it be that something within her yearned for the thrill of violence? Kagome shook her head.

"That's not right." And it wasn't. She hated the terror that came with fighting. She hated the trembling that'd shake her body in the aftermath of an adrenaline crash. So what then could it be that drove her onward? Lifting her eyes, she spied her significant other's furoshiki. Sprawled in a messy heap on the floor, she saw his personal items, her kimonos and a few traveling supplies that they'd brought along. She paused. Was that it, then? Was he bringing forth from her the desire to do her best? A small smile warmed her lips. He'd changed her so drastically in the short time that they'd known each other. His ferocity, tenacity and unabashed nature roused within her the boldness she'd long forgotten.

No more was she the shy, quivering wallflower of her youth. In that seedling's stead stood a woman—hardened by the edge of violence, shaped but the point of a sword and tempered with iron. She was no longer an innocent girl fleeing from the terrifying demons of her past. No, she was a woman built on ferocity and bravery—charging headlong into the dangers, fighting with all of her worth.

Kagome closed her fingers into her palm. She'd have to explain the damage to her kimono to Okita once he returned. However she felt something now that she hadn't before. She wasn't scared. She wasn't afraid. She was strong. She wouldn't cave or cry. The urge to do so had left the moment he'd taken her into his arms that morning. Opening her eyes, she grabbed the cloth of her furoshiki she'd so carelessly tossed to the ground in her panic. The sun was going to be setting soon and she still had food to prepare.

Setting a pot in the hearth, she lit the fire that would warm their room. Come wind, rain or fire, Kagome settled into this new home with tentative ease. She stared into the glassy surface of the slowly boiling water. Even if he were off working. Even if she were to get into another fight tomorrow, she felt comforted at this new realization. She would not break. She would not crumble beneath the weight she now carried upon her shoulders. Her mind briefly drifted to the man who'd promised her so much. A smile crossed her lips. She would be fine.

 **A/n:** For those wondering, what Kagome just went through was a trauma related panic attack. For her, it's a type of PTSD triggered by the sight of blood on her specifically. The technique she used is a type of Cognitive Behavior Therapy (CBT) in which it addresses how the mind reacts to certain situations and seeks to adjust those responses. In this case shifting the focus of her influx of memories onto something as simple as the feeling of her sleeve helps redirect her mind's immediate response to fall into panic.

I had a few things that I wanted to cover in this chapter that I didn't really get into but that's alright. I can't say exactly how many chapters this next part will take as I want to introduce the main cast that will eventually become Okita's division of men. I want them to be more than just faceless beings that are mentioned but never seen. If Kagome is going to be Okita's wife, then it stands to reason that she's going to support him and his men as she sees fit. She won't sit idly by and watch them get injured. This was only just the first part of her acceptance into a world that is not as peaceful as her own. Due to her past she's got her issues that, while better at the time she and Okita were dating, weren't quite solved. She tries her best but she's going to fall and fail every now and then. This was just the trigger to remind her of _what_ exactly she's jumping into. An acceptance of the things that are rather than the things that were, if you will. So just hang tight guys. You'll get to see Okita's reaction next chapter along with _hopefully_ a few subtle changes in their relationship as well. ;P

**Nagajuban—A cotton or silk robe that is worn under the kimono. Used as a form of underwear, usually only the collar of the robe is visible from under the main kimono.

**Engawa—An edging strip of non-tatami flooring that runs around the outside of rooms and along the exterior of buildings. Typically made out of bamboo or another type of wood.

**Sumidagawa Festival—Occurs on the last Saturday of July. It celebrates a rival competition with fireworks. It's earliest known traces can be tracked back to 1732.

**Genkan—A lowered step at the entrance of a traditional Japanese home. The function of this step is to provide a place for people to remove their shoes.

**Sumida River—One of the main rivers that flow through Tokyo.


	17. Pride and Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

But tissues can be dispensed at the end of the chapter. You're welcome! XD

 _Suggested Listening:_ Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Seventeen** : Pride and Honor

It'd been a long day from the get go. Progress had been slow and even fewer people were interested in hearing him out due to the Shinsengumi's rather potent reputation for violence. At the least he still managed to secure a gathering for tomorrow at noon with a significant number of men. It was less than ideal but it was what he had to work with for the moment. So when he arrived back at the Inn that evening he hadn't been in the best of moods. In fact he'd been downright irritated. So frustrated that he took a bit of his cash and bought a bottle of sake to smooth over his fury. He'd planned on spending his evening meal with Kagome drinking and ranting about the utter lack of talent in this town. However the sight that greeted Okita the second he stepped through the door's threshold was not one he'd soon forget.

"I'm back," He announced sullenly. In his hand he rope that secured the sake bottled felt heavy—as if it were twice the weight than he knew that it should be. His lips thinned. Damn, he really was tired. Emerald eyes blinked momentarily as nothing but silence met him. That was strange. He glanced up into the tiny room that they were calling 'home' for the time being. In that instant, his heart nearly stopped.

The ronin knew that he was not a patient or understanding man. He was cruel. He was vicious. He was downright aggressive even at the best of times. He was fully aware of the rumors that surrounded him. The talk among the other men of the Shinsengumi that he was not one to be messed with. Not only that but one who was given the task of being trained by him was to be pitied, for he was one of the toughest teachers the Shinsengumi had to offer. He was brutal. He was crass. He was unforgiving.

However for _her_ he was a different man. For her he'd caged his wild instincts. For her he tamed his temper. For her he stilled his hand. His eyes narrowed as he took in the setting. Kagome stood hunched over the sunken hearth where their food was still cooking. The scent of porridge drifted through the space between them. It wasn't the lack of greeting that bothered him. Oh no, it was the rice-like color of her skin. It was the shadows that hung heavily beneath her eyes. It was the scent of blood that carried over the food—indicating that something more had occurred in the few short hours he'd been gone. A sickening feeling twisted in his stomach. He'd screwed up.

As he fully observed the bloodied kimono splayed across the floor and the sickly pallor of his loved one's face, he felt a visceral rage rise up in his chest. She'd been harmed. If not physically, then emotionally, and _that_ was unacceptable. There had only been one other time that he'd felt such a violent reaction. It happened long ago, when he was still just a boy in the Shiei Hall. It'd been the time of his life in which every day he experienced pain. Every day he'd been subject to the other boys' cruel taunts. Then on that one fateful day, he rose up. He took his wooden sword between his hands and protected himself. His eyes returned to the sight at hand. Now, it wasn't himself that he was going to protect, but the woman who'd entrusted herself to him. His hands fisted at his sides.

"Welcome back," From her place over the hearth, Kagome cast a weary smile in his direction. Her tone was weak from the stress of her day. The ronin wasted no time in setting down the bottle of alcohol and removing his sandals in the genkan. His teeth clenched tightly. Already he was tempted to fly into a state of fury. He wanted to charge out and hunt down the fuckers that had caused this change in his lover. He wanted to cut them open and bleed them dry out in the streets for all to see as a vicious warning. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Whether she'd say it or not, Kagome _needed_ him with her right now. She needed his support, his love and his gentleness. Not his anger and recklessness. He couldn't be that man anymore. Not while she was by his side.

With that thought in mind, he steeled himself to keep his mouth shut. Hijikata often reprimanded him for his lack of self-control. The reality was that he just had never seen a reason to hold back. An enemy was an enemy. It didn't matter their circumstances. If a person posed a threat to Kondou then he'd deal with them as he saw fit—which often meant death by his hand. With Kagome he didn't desire for her to see that part of himself firsthand, at least not like this. Outside of him, she was alone in this era without any other support. She didn't have any other family. What friends she did still have were probably in hiding or had been left behind. He didn't want to scare her off by being a careless idiot. He'd have to handle this carefully.

The ronin paused only briefly to assess the situation. One of the first things his gaze spied as he surveyed their room was the sleeping yukata that she'd donned on herself. The sun had only just begun to set. She'd never been the type to dress in such attire prior to nightfall. It'd heightened his sense of concern. That feeling only grew the second he looked closer the mussed pile of scarlet stained fabric upon their floor. Blood practically soaked at the sleeves—a sure sign that she'd injured another. Around the edges the splatter was uneven and blurred. It appeared as if she'd tried to clean it but they hadn't the supplies necessary for such a task yet.

Wordlessly Okita approached her. He didn't spare a thought to his actions. Instinct drove him forward as his arms went around her waist securely. Practice from his previous battles led him to examine her for any injuries and other type of harm. So much could be done that wasn't visible. If she weren't cut that didn't mean that she had escaped completely unscathed. Internal damage and bruising were also concerns that he had to be extra observant for. The tips of his fingers traced the contours of her arms, sides, ribs, neck and even hips. From beneath the cotton, her flesh was as smooth as he remembered it to be. Still he feared for a wound that he could not see. Had she been hurt? Where? By whom? The fury became more intense. Again he had to stifle his urge to rush out into the fading breath of twilight.

The woman in his arms sighed, "I'm fine. I just got into a bit of a…" She hesitated for a moment. As if thinking of the correct word to describe the day's incident. "… scuffle. The blood isn't mine." His eyes hardened at the thought. Scuffle? It looked more a like a damn blood bath to him. Was it a fight to the death? Had they attacked her first? Was she just pulled into a dispute against her will? Or had she actively engaged and participated?

"Who was it?" For soon they would exist no more. Maybe not right at this moment, but by the end of the day tomorrow their blood would be on his blade. That he was certain of. He owed Kagome and her family no less. He would not break his vow.

"I didn't get their names. It happened pretty fast." Okita heard the sound of resignation in her drawn out sigh. They? There was more than one? His fingers flexed. He had his work cut out for him if he was going to track them all down.

"I had just finished buying some produce when I saw a few guys beating a peddler. I think they were trying to rob him but he didn't have any money." His expression darkened. Ah, that was right. Despite the Shogun's best efforts the dark underbelly of Edo's crime world often bled into everyday life. Muggings, blackmail and even murder were as common as the sunrise and sunset. They were never really a question of 'if' they would occur, but rather 'when'. And it just so happened that she stumbled upon such a scene on their first full day in his era. His brows furrowed at the thought. This did not bode well for him.

Kagome had never been the type to back away from a person in need. It would make sense that she would engage in a fight if she felt that a life was at stake. For a split second, Okita felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. Why did it always have to happen when he wasn't around? First with Takeshi's confrontation and now this. He was getting damn tired of screwing up. If he'd been by her side then at least he could've stemmed the damage done to her mental and emotional state. He'd have to work harder to smooth over what little progress he'd made in earning her full trust.

"There were five of them. I managed to do pretty well until the end." Her eyes lit up as if she remembered something. "Oh right! I was helped out a lot by two men earlier as well." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Fujiwara Hideyoshi and Ono Hayato, I think their names were." She tipped her head to the side. "Speaking of, Ono-san sort of reminded me of Takeshi." His fingers flexed subconsciously. That was a name he'd rather forget. Even in this time he felt the white-hot sear of jealousy. She'd already made it clear that she hadn't any interest in the boy but that didn't stop the utterly instinctive reaction he had to pull her closer to him. Ignoring that last part he addressed her directly.

"Kid, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" The man teased lightly. If only just a bit, he wanted to lighten the mood and bring the smile back on her lips. Fear and sadness didn't suit her. Not one bit.

Kagome roughly shook her head in disagreement. Her hair swayed over her shoulder and lightly breezed over his cheek and nose. "Of course not! I want you to stay focused!" The young woman's hands clenched together in tight fists. She spun in his grip and met his gaze with a fierce one of her own. "You have a job to do. You can't sacrifice any more time by playing babysitter. Sure I had a scuffle today but I'll be _fine_!" His brow quirked at the high note her tone managed to hit. Fine, huh? He definitely doubted that one. Sensing his disbelief, gentle palms opened. Finger splayed widely, she cradled his face within her hands.

"You trust me, correct?" Her voice went soft. He felt her fingers brush his flesh lovingly as she pulled him down until his forehead rested against hers affectionately.

"Would I have brought you here otherwise?" The man plastered on a wry smile to set his lover at ease. "You saved me. You sacrificed for me." For just a second, something flashed her eyes as if in disagreement. Temporarily ignoring it, he pressed forward. "So I want to return that favor. You're here now because you trust me. It'd be callous of me not to do the same." His hands left her waist. His fingertips traced up the lines of her arms, only stopping once his splayed palms settled over the back of her hands. He curled his fingers over them securely, freely offering a sense of comfort. "I can't be next to you all the time. I can't 'play babysitter', as you put it." He gave a small laugh at the thought. Maybe if he did just sit on her, she'd finally stay put and let him watch over her. Somehow though he didn't think he'd be able to get away with it without having his ears bleed. Or worse for that matter…

"But I can do this much for you." He leaned down. There was no surprised gasp or heady movements. Only the slight contact of his lips against hers. The barest touch to emphasize his need, not for her body but for her understanding. "You told me once that I was part of your family, correct?"

She nodded firmly within his grip. Her eyes sharpening with an understanding. "Then think of me as your family _here_. I don't care if you think of yourself as a burden. I'd be more angry if you didn't want my help." A small smile tugged at his lips at that thought. That was right. He wanted to be her support system. He wanted to be the one person she trusted the most both in this era and her own. He wanted to be the only man to ever claim to hold her heart, trust and love within the palm of his hand. It was possessive of him but he wouldn't allow himself to be another Takeshi to her. She needed him. Whether she admitted it or not, he would stick by her side until she got sick and tired of him. Even then he wouldn't leave unless she absolutely forced it. Until the day neither of them drew breath, he prove to her how much he loved her.

"I'm here for _you_." Okita did not stop at the minute widening of her eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly as the words she wanted to speak so clearly failed her. "I know things are going to be difficult for a while. As much as I want to, I can't be beside you one hundred percent of the time. Even so, I want you to know that you can still rely on me. Place those burdens you've been carrying on _me_." His expression softened as he spied the first onset of tears. Ah, he was starting to get through to her. As much as he hated hearing her sobs it was necessary for their relationship. He needed her to show him herself at her most vulnerable. He needed to see her at her worst, so that when push came to shove she would know that he wouldn't abandon her. He was here to stay and that was just how it was going to be.

"I'm not so fragile that my ego would burst if you asked me to help you. It's my job, you know." His smile shifted into a small but playful grin. "If you're going to be my wife then I've got to step up my game." Did he just let that slip? Well better now as an ice-breaker than later and take her completely by surprise.

His lover shook her head sadly, "But that's just a cover. There's no need for you to force yourself…" Her voice trailed off as she withdrew into herself. She tucked her hands to her chest in tightly clasped fists. Sensing that she was shutting herself off from him, Okita did the only thing he could think of. He quickly tilted her head up with his palms and forcefully slanted his mouth against hers. It was boorish of him but he was starting to get frustrated. Either Kagome was too damn stubborn for her own good or he completely _sucked_ at getting his intentions across to her. Perhaps it was a mixture of both? Regardless he desperately _needed_ for her to understand him. Her decision to follow him into this world had meant more to him than just a simple sign of trust. What they had went beyond mere friendship. They hadn't even remotely pretended to be anything less than lovers since the moment he'd kissed her three months ago.

The ronin roughly slipped his tongue past the seam of her lips. His woman tried to maintain the heady pace he'd set in his desperation. Her small hands moved to grip at the cloth of his haori. His body began to respond as the slightest hint of a moan escaped her throat. He wanted nothing more than to push her into their futon, shed their clothes and meld himself to her one more time. If for no other reason than just to emphasize the depth of his connection to her—to reassert the bond between them in the physical touch of her hands upon his back and his at her thighs. However if she were able to pick up on those subtleties through sex alone she wouldn't hold so much doubt now. He wanted her but he knew he could not have her. Not like this. It was too much for this situation. If he forced it then she was likely to shut herself away entirely. Regaining his perspective, he held himself back. Swiftly the man pulled away from the woman in his arms.

"Is that what you think?" Okita tightened his grip around her. "You really believe that I'd only pose you as my wife?" His lips twitched upwards in a warm smile. "I think I've mentioned this before but I'm not exactly into sharing, especially when it concerns you." He felt her sharp intake of breath upon his neck. He slid one of his hands into the mass of her hair; tangling his fingers sensually in the thick strands. The other shifted to the small of her back with his palm splayed widely. So many nights he'd taken her just like this in his bed. Holding her as closely to himself as their bodies would allow. All of those times had been his vague attempt at getting her to understand him—to feel the very depth of the love he held for her. He should've done more than that. He should've said it more often. It was the only way she was going to grasp what he had been trying to convey through his touch. At least now he would have that chance.

"I can't just let everyone think that you're mine and not follow through on it." His expression softened. "I'm aiming for keeps here. So if you don't want this, you best back out now." His tone dropped into the sensual tremor he knew she could not resist. "Because if you agree to come with me, I won't go back. I'll marry you in the real sense of the word. All you have to do is to say it."

Her face flushed brightly at his declaration. This hadn't been the way he'd envisioned proposing to her. His initial idea had included a private dinner together, some light conversation and possibly a bit of heavy touching before dropping the marriage bomb on her. Kagome sputtered a bit. She tried to collect her thoughts but he was determined to finish what he'd started. Proposal aside, he still had one more thing he needed to do. Determination filled the ronin in a way it never had before.

"So if I'm going to call myself your husband," He paused momentarily to take pride in the small flash of embarrassment that flitted across her features so cutely. Even pale as she was, she was still so damn irresistible. "I've got to make sure that I'm man enough to handle the things you can't." He gently traced his hands from her head, over the side of her face before stopping to cup her chin between his fingers. "We're here together. You chose me and I won't fail you. I've got both my pride as a man and honor as a warrior staked on it, you know."

He brushed his thumb affectionately over the soft flesh of her bottom lip, "We're family. No matter what happens, I'll always be right here. So I need you to trust in me. We've made it this far together. So don't think for a second that I'll let you suffer alone anymore." And just like that the damn broke. The barrier that she'd so carefully constructed crumbled and shattered. Beneath the gentle smiles he knew the woman was suffering. She was in so much pain but she dared not to speak a word of it even to her own mother. She'd held herself back from the ones she loved the most because she'd feared their rejection. Even if he didn't know the full details, Okita didn't have to guess at the abuse that had been thrown her way. Whether his lover noticed it or not, she often degraded herself. She didn't believe in the strength he saw in her every day. She didn't acknowledge the amount of courage she'd had when she picked him over her family. It'd been a bold and permanent move that neither of them could undo. But he'd make damn sure that she'd never regret it.

Kagome bit her bottom lip harshly. Tears filled her eyes as her cheeks flushed with the sob she was so desperately trying to hold back. With gentleness that surprised even himself, Okita pressed her face to his chest. He lowered his mouth next to her ear and spoke the words he knew that she needed to hear the most. Even if it caused her pain. Even if it caused her to cry. He knew she needed this from him.

"Put your faith in me." His fingers rubbed the space behind her ear in soothing circles. " _You_ are my top priority no matter what happens. You always have been." Her shoulders heaved as the first sob escaped her tightly pressed lips. The man felt her sharp nails bite into his flesh from the grip she'd had on him. He had to be her strength. He had to be more than just her physical support. He needed to prove to her that he was everything she would ever need in a husband and more—not just for the sake of satisfying his sense of possessiveness, but for her peace of mind as well. She loved him. She needed him. Therefore he'd fulfill his role in her life but offering her what she had required from the start: Care.

How long had she traveled with Inuyasha? How many days of the time she'd spent with him had he insulted her, demeaned her and physically abused her? It may have been only one short year of consistent travel but it was more than enough exposure to completely destroy whatever sense of self his loved one had. Kagome was lost. She had been for even longer than he'd known her. Her mother had tried so hard to pull her from the depths of that dark pool of despair she'd be left to wallow in. Her uncle, while appearing misguided in his interactions with him, obviously cared so deeply for his niece as well. Nearly everyone she'd come into contact with had loved her. Not for what she could do for them, but because they could sense the truly kind nature beneath her fears. She was beautiful both inside and out. Now it was time for him to show it to her. And if she ever forgot again, he'd just have to remind her.

"You want to know the real reason why I fell in love with you?" Okita didn't like spelling things out. It was tedious and he often thought lower of those that required for every subtle message to be explained. In this case he would make an exception. For he knew it was the only way that they would be able to bridge the gap that still separated them. She shook her head, her hands trembling and her sobs still growing louder yet. It broke his heart but he knew this to be necessary. She would feel this pain now but by the morning they would be even stronger than ever. "Because you were always _there_. I don't think you realize how reliable you actually are." The man swept his hand over her shoulder causing the loose hair to fall neatly back into place. "I've said this a lot already but you took care of me. Frankly, you spoiled me rotten and that was something no one else has ever done before. You're kinder than you give yourself credit for."

His smile became nostalgic, "It takes a strong woman to be able to accept a dangerous stranger into her home and nurse him back to health. You knew that I could have been an enemy but you still did everything you could." The ronin leaned his cheek over the crown of her head—his body nearly engulfing her own. "I fell in love with you because I could always count on you. You claimed me as a member of your family and from that moment on I knew I couldn't just walk away from you." He closed his eyes and circled his arms more tightly around her trembling form. "I put my faith in you then. So trust me now when I say that I will _never_ leave you. I'll stake my very life on it."

"I held myself back a lot in your time because I was so damn worried about hurting you." Her nails bit further into his flesh but he ignored the pain. "I knew how strong of a support system your family was for you and I didn't want to strip that away from you. If you wanted to leave than I needed it to be your choice." Okita sighed through his nose as he thought back to those many sleepless nights. He had wanted her so desperately then. He'd almost stolen that innocence from her at one point but he always reigned himself in. He couldn't do that here. She needed everything from him, so he was going to give his all. "The same applies here. What happens will be entirely your decision but just know that I'm not going anywhere. Even if you don't marry me I'll stay right by your side." His smile softened at the heaving cry that tore from her throat.

The ronin shifted to lower his mouth next to her ear once more, "You're beautiful in more ways than one. You're strong, kind, stubborn and smart. You've fought through hell and still came out. You're here now because of all the shit that you'd gone through before. How many other people can claim that they fought a demon and lived to tell the tale? In your case you likely fought dozens of them."

"…. Hundreds, actually." Her tone was soft and with it a slight hiccup and tiny laugh.

He grinned even wider, "See? All the more reason you're so damn amazing." He felt her face heat against his chest. Between the tears, the sobs and the hiccups, he could sense the smile beginning to return to her. "So don't ever forget that you've got me now. You don't have to face those monsters on your own. Even if they're just nightmares. Even if it's just a memory. Hell you can even call on me if you see a bug charging at you. I'll still come rushing to your side. I can be across the room or across Japan. It doesn't matter. I'll still be there." Hot tears coursed down her pallid complexion, staining the flesh a pale shade of coral. "That's my job. _I'm_ the one that should be protecting you. So don't ever feel as if you have to hold back." He felt Kagome lean further into his embrace at those words. It was a sure sign that he was, finally, getting through to her. After all the months, he'd was now starting to break through the last barrier that she had erected between them.

"So cry for now. I won't think any less of you. If anything, I think you've been far too stubborn trying to hide this." Okita pressed his lips against the arch of her brow. With his nearly message complete, he said the one final thing he knew would shatter that, at one point, was an insurmountable barrier. "Don't hold back."

Kagome shifted her arms to wrap around his middle. Her nails dug into his back as she buried her face into the junction of his shoulder and neck. The heat of her tears practically scathed his flesh. The harsh sound of her cries blared loudly in his ears. The warmth of her breath burned at his heart. Her visage of a happy girl melted away. In its place was the woman irrevocably damaged by the abuse of her past. She wasn't broken. But she wasn't impervious either. She was just a normal girl who'd gotten mixed into a world that'd only shown her cruelty. There was nothing for her to be ashamed of. She was beautiful and strong. In earnest truth, he didn't believe that any other person, another woman especially, could have gone through the trials she did and still come out smiling the way she did. Even if she hurt and still suffered, Kagome was _trying_ and that was more than he could say for others if they'd been placed in her shoes. At least now she knew that she could trust him.

The monochromatic glow of twilight faded outside. Only the warmth of the hearth's fire cast any light in their small room. It cracked and cackled from under the pot of forgotten porridge. For what felt like hours his lover sobbed heavily into the security of his embrace. She melded herself to his body and placed in him a faith she had never given anyone else. His heart tore and broke with each strangled sound that left her parted lips but they both needed this so desperately. Despite how painful this single moment was, their relationship would only grow stronger from it.

Eventually the cries faded away. Her grip on him loosened as her sobs simmered into small sniffs. It'd been so damn difficult just sitting there, feeling as if there was nothing else he could do. Still Okita was fully aware of what was at stake. Tomorrow he'd deal with the bastards that'd caused this but for now he'd be the man she needed. He could do no less.

The pair paused as a low growl filled the room. The ronin grinned widely. He pulled away only briefly to glance down at her flushed face. "I think your stomach is telling you something."

Kagome brushed her thumb under her eyes, wiping away the remaining tears. "Yeah, that I've burned our food." She playfully patted at her stomach. "It's pretty furious." She still looked and sounded so weak. The energy she'd used in her fight combined with the breakdown that she'd had simply drained whatever strength she'd contained. Even so there was a tiny glimmer in her eyes. A flicker of relief and a trust that hadn't been there before. She may not be ready to discuss the details of her past yet, but Okita knew that it was only a matter of time before she was ready to face that history. This time, with him at her side. His gaze softened.

"Well, guess we better hop to it before it gets even _more_ burnt. I rather like having edible food." She only laughed. They settled into a comfortable silence. The woman moved languidly through the small room. She set their bowls and poured two cups of sake. He'd brought the liquor home with him but he'd been so focused on Kagome that he'd nearly forgotten about it.

"You drinking too?" Okita pointed towards the second cup. "I didn't take you for the type."

She took a spot to his immediate right. Her thighs brushed against his as they grew comfortable in the new closeness between them. "I feel like it tonight. Besides it's not like you're going to do anything I wouldn't agree to anyways. So the way I see it, it's safe." That notion stuck with him. Getting inebriated with someone alone was always a situation that was risky even at the best of times. The fact that she was willing to drink with him now was a symbol that his efforts earlier weren't in vain.

"Besides," The flush in his woman's cheeks darkened considerably, "I'm just a bit curious. I've never drank before." Ah, so that was it. Relaxed, the ronin lifted his cup to his lips and tilted it back—downing the liquid in a single shot.

"It's pretty strong. I don't get the weak stuff." He couldn't help but to tease her more. After the fall out, they both needed to let off some steam. Although he did worry that she'd might get in over her head with the drinking since it'd be her first time. His mind inadvertently summoned the memories of the first night he'd taken her. She'd been the aggressor then. She'd been the one to initiate their intimacy. She'd also been the one to accept him completely within herself. So lost in his desires, he'd taken her as if he'd just married her. Indeed all he could think about at that time was what it'd be like for her to assume his surname and lie in his bed each night. Now he was starting to picture more clearly what a life with her would be like. His lips quirked upwards at the thought. It was a future he'd fight for. If not with his sword than with his determination.

The man watched as she nervously lifted the palm-sized cup to her lips. She took a moment to sniff at the scent that wafted from the alcohol. Disgust fluttered over her expression and he laughed.

"Don't smell too good, does it?" She'd already poured him another drink*. Lifting the ceramic to his mouth he tipped back another shot. "Has a bit of a bite to it as well. You sure you want to?"

Her lips twisted, "Just one. That's all. Honestly I just want to know what it tastes like." She tilted the drink from one side to the other, her eyes following the clear liquid as it sloshed nearly to the rim. "We didn't exactly have this opportunity in my time, so why not indulge just a little?" A little indeed. Okita set his elbow upon his knee and rested his cheek on the back of his hand. _This_ was going to be good. "Well, here goes nothing!" With that she tipped it back and downed the whole cup. Almost immediately she was coughing. The young woman patted at her chest as the alcohol likely burned at her throat.

"I _did_ warn you that it had a bite." Instead of answering him with words, Kagome threw a displeased glare in his direction. Whoops? Should he be sorry? He thought about it for a second. Then made his decision. Nope, he wasn't sorry at all. But he did reach over and rub circles into her back; helping to work down the last of the sake as it burned her throat.

She quickly set to work on devouring the porridge she'd cooked for them. Overall it was pretty well made. It'd have probably been downright amazing if it hadn't overcooked during their talk. His eyes subtly shifted to her. She seemed fine for now but he was still leery. Some of the paleness faded away and a bright, rosy flush lit her countenance. She was still exhausted but less so than she'd been just a few minutes ago.

"He Souji," Her voice was tiny as her eyes focused on the food still in her bowl. He glanced down at her in response. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Which part?" He spoke the words before he could stop them. Inwardly he winced at the implication that the inquiry might have given her. Kagome didn't flinch. She rubbed her index fingers traced the dull ledge of the bowl's ceramic rim.

"About marrying me." He almost hadn't heard her. Her voice had been so soft and meek that it'd taken just a moment for him to fully grasp what she'd said. A warm smile spread across his lips.

"Of course. What, do you doubt it?" The ronin laughed a bit at the thought. "I've dropping hints since before we were officially together, you know." As expected the revelation caused her brows to raise and her head to snap in his direction so quickly he feared the action might have given her whiplash.

"What? When?" Then a bright flush not related to the sake flitted over her face. "Wait a second, those weren't just jokes?" Azure eyes widened with realization. He couldn't help it. Okita began to roar with laughter.

"You're only just _now_ figuring that out?" At least he couldn't say that he was surprised. It would be just like her to not put two and two together when it came to something like that. "I've been pretty eager for a while." He dropped his voice into a sensual tremor. "Marriage is something I wouldn't joke about. Not when it comes to you." He pulled back as her face started to resemble an apple. It was unbearably cute. This look suited her far more than the grim and downtrodden expression she'd had when he first arrived home. His heart twisted within his chest.

Kagome fiddled with her food for several moments. Her mind working overdrive as his words settled on her. His eyes watched her keenly as she bit into her bottom lip nervously. She was thrown off. She was flustered. She was completely adorable. His expression thawed at the sight. He wanted her like this every night.

"But I don't know anything about the expectations of this era." His woman started to run through the imaginary list of issues he knew would not cause them problems. "I wouldn't know the first thing of how to act. I'm not exactly a proper type." She shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"And I'm the shining example of manners?" His laugh was a bit louder than he intended it to be. The dark haired woman shook her head quickly at his response. "Honestly we're going to the Shinsengumi, not the Shogunate. I don't think you really need to worry about that front. Besides," He trailed the nail of his index finger gently along the high bone of her cheek, stopping only after a loose strand of hair was tucked neatly behind her ear. "You're already polite enough. No need to make yourself into something you're not."

"But how am I supposed to know if I'm doing something wrong? I'm not that familiar with this time's culture. I know things are different but what if I do something to offend someone? What if I mess something up?" Her questions were running off at rapid-fire speed. It was a habit she likely picked up from her mother. Both women worried needlessly about things that were out of their control. Okita wrapped his arm around her shoulders. With a small tug, he pulled her flush against his side.

"Then we'll deal with it as it comes along. You're so conscious that I doubt you'd offend anyone. Besides, you're perfect as you are." He nuzzled his cheek against her head once more. "All you need to do is believe in me. I'll take care of the rest."

Kagome's lips pressed into a thin line. "No way! I can't throw _all_ the burden on you. That's not fair!" He was somewhat taken aback by the ferocity in her words. "This is a relationship. We share equal responsibility no matter which era we're in. Understand?"

The ronin grinned against the crown of her head, "Yes ma'am!" Knowing that it'd annoy her, he was not surprised at the sudden and sharp jab of her finger against his chest. His mind went back to their discussion earlier. He wondered if she realized how ironic her statement actually was. Deciding to shift the tides, he made one last statement. "That goes for you too." He reiterated. She paused, dropping her finger back to her lap. "You don't have to force yourself but just know that I won't go back on my promise. I'm here and there's not a damn thing in this world or the next that'll take me from you. I've got both my pride and my honor staked on it. So I need you to rely on me as well."

She didn't refute him. She didn't pull away. Instead his woman leaned more heavily into his side. Her body felt quite warm in comparison to earlier. Which either meant that she had a fever or she was extremely embarrassed. In this case, he was willing to bet that it was the latter.

"Okay." The word was spoken so softly. Still he heard it all the same and a warmth spread through his chest at the implication. No more holding back. No more fretting. From now on, it would just be the two of them. After all, they were family and as such they would stand beside one another. That was something that would never change between them.

"I do have one more question though." Kagome fidgeted beneath his arm nervously. Her shoulders shifted as she fiddled with the bowl in her lap. "About marriage," Her cheeks became a soft shade of rose this time. "Well, weddings are a bit of a big deal in my time. There's a celebration, exchanging of rings and paperwork. I never really wanted that sort of thing. I always wanted a really small one. Like just my family and friends and that was it." He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Okita listened carefully as she confided in him some of the details of the wedding she'd really wanted—storing away the information so that he could use it when the time came.

"Since we're here I've accepted that it'll just be the two of us. Unless there was someone that you wanted there." Her eyes lifted to his tentatively. Images of Kondou and the rest of the captains from the Shinsengumi came to mind. However that was an impossibility. If he wanted to bring her with him, then they couldn't be there. They would have to be under the impression that he'd married during this trip and brought her back. They'd run into bureaucratic red tape hell otherwise.

The ronin shook his head, "No. Not really. I'm happy just as it is." Not necessarily the truth but that was just how their wedding was going to be. The two of them and perhaps a few witnesses if they were lucky.

"I think the real thing that I'm trying to get to here, is what are weddings like here? I know it's vastly different and not as well," She hesitated for a second. Her mind working to grasp at the correct word to use. "… complicated." Okita snorted. That was true to a level as well. During a few of the 'girls night in' at the shrine she and her friends had, they would sometimes put on those wedding shows. From picking gowns to planning the day itself, it looked to be a complete and utter nightmare. Not to mention stupidly expensive. Some of the brides spent more on their gown than the Shogun did for his own wedding. It had blown him away the first time he saw it.

The man ignored those memories in favor of answering her question. "It's pretty simple actually." He lifted his sake cup towards her. She grasped at the tokkuri* and filled it to the brim. The man tipped his head back and drank a small portion of the alcohol inside. "To complete a marriage all you would have to do is drink after me from this cup." To emphasize his point he held it towards her. "Marriage is formed when a couple share sake."* She grasped at the cup. Her hands held it gently between her palms, azure eyes staring at the alcohol with a mixture of surprise and wonder.

"So all I have to do is…" Her gaze flicked down to the drink her hands. Okita would've been lying if he said that he wasn't keenly interested in how she'd handle the information. An emotion flitted across her face that he couldn't name. She lowered the drink and met his gaze firmly. "This is what you want?" A ferocity shone in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"Of course." He brought his hand to her chin and cupped the flesh between his fingers. "But is it what you want? I won't force this. It's _your_ decision in the end." Now he was more alert than ever. Every subtle shift in her expression. Every tiny movement in her hands. He was focused on all of them. His stomach coiled tightly as he realized that by the end of this night, he'd ever have her as his wife or something would irrevocably _break_ between them. For the first time in his life, he was honestly and truly nervous. Not of what would happen to him, but of the fact that he might still be rejected. His breath stilled in his throat.

An answer lit in her eyes. Tilting the cup back, she brought the sake to her lips. In that instant his palm gently covered the top. Kagome glanced at the knuckles of his hand curiously before meeting his gaze.

"Just one request." A lopsided grin slit his features. "If we're going to go through with this, then I'd like you to wear something. Is that alright?" A bright flush crossed his woman's face. She briefly glanced down at her yukata. Her nose twisted before she nodded at him—a sure sign that she hadn't even thought to what she'd been wearing at the moment. Okita gave a throaty laugh. "Don't be so self-conscious. It's just that I actually _did_ end up buying something for you just for this occasion."

"Wait, you had it planned out already?" Ah, that was the highest pitch he'd ever heard her voice go. A prideful grin split his lips.

"You're shocked? I already told you that I'd been dropping hints for at least three months now." He lowered his arm and stood abruptly. The man cocked his head over his shoulder to address his soon-to-be wife directly. "I had a feeling that eventually I'd wear you down enough to say yes, so I got you something for it." He made his way to the stash of kimono that he'd lugged over to this era. He hadn't admitted it at the time, but it _seriously_ been a pain in the ass to carry. Kagome was right in that he'd probably brought too many but his stubborn sense of pride wouldn't allow him to ever admit that out loud.

His hand carefully combed through the fabric until he found the one he'd been searching for. It was soft. It was honestly the only kimono he bought that was made of silk. He'd been so torn about what to get her when he visited that shop a few weeks ago but it'd also been an interesting experience to say the least. He remembered pilfering through each item. His eyes had been drawn to the bright colors that would only accentuate his loved one's personality. He'd collected obis, sashes and other arrangements that could be mixed and matched. But there was one moment, a single instant in which his eyes found the black garb.

"Go ahead," He offered it to her. "I'll even turn my back while you get dressed. It wouldn't be proper for me to take a peek before it's time." She was going to kill him. The man didn't stop his laugh as he heard her grumbling of 'ostentatious men'. Fabric rustled as she dressed herself in the kurotomesode* that he'd bought. His fingers flexed instinctively at the thought. It'd hung so innocently in the far corner of the shop. Even among the other dresses like it, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. There was something about the elegant cranes and soft shade of gold that flitted up the side and over the sleeves of the fabric that he couldn't get out of his mind. It was beautiful yet elegant—just like the woman that was now wearing it. Perhaps it was because he knew it'd fit her so perfectly that he couldn't bring himself to walk away from the shop without it. That had been the one piece that nearly broken his wallet. All of his savings virtually vanished but he hadn't regretted it then. Nor would he now.

Minutes ticked away for what felt like an eternity. His senses were heightened in a way they never had been before. Kagome was going to be his wife. By the light of dawn, she would be _his_ in every way possible. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. She wouldn't bear his name with only a feeble excuse to cover their history. Instead she would carry it proudly with her as it would become the marker of their bond to one another—the proof of the vow that they were about to make. He heard her yukata fall to the ground. His mind subconsciously summoned the image of her pale flesh splayed beneath his own in their futon. He knew what he'd see if he simply turned his head over his shoulder. Yet he stilled himself. He swore that he wouldn't take her until she'd agreed to marry him. Now that the moment was at hand, he refused to spoil it. Those sorts of activities could wait just a few minutes longer.

The silk fabric was pulled over his bride's form. He couldn't see her working to secure the kimono, but he could hear and sense every movement as if his eyes were watching her. Then came the sash and obi. For several seconds he listened as she adjusted the cloth so that it would set upon her properly, ensuring that not a strand was out of place. Of course this setting was a bit less formal than he initially imagined. Still, he was satisfied. He wouldn't change this moment in time for anything.

"I'm ready."

Slowly, Okita turned on the ball of his heel to face the woman who, by her own actions, had decided to tie herself to him. He'd known her to be attractive. He'd even seen first hand how many men would subtly glance in her direction during her time; all for the chance to look her over without getting caught. However now he knew that none of those times could compare to the image she'd made right now.

Kagome's cheeks were flushed a bright red. She tugged at the black sleeves of her kurotomesode nervously. White cranes with splayed wings were etched into the weave of the patterns. Gold flicked up the sides and along her sleeves. Around her waist a pale, golden obi and red sash tied everything together. However her hair was left as natural as she was. There was no make up to emphasize the contours of her rounded cheeks. There wasn't an expensive hairpin to hold her hair in an elegant display. There wasn't anything extra added to the look. Only her natural appearance and the kimono that would be her bridal gown.

"It suits you." He smiled warmly, offering the woman his palm. She slipped her delicate hand into his own. They were so small in comparison. For just a second, he pondered at how something so tiny could possess so much power over him.

His loved one smiled warmly at him, "You picked it out. So that just goes to show how much you know me."

He grinned. Gripping her hand a bit tighter, he led them back to their original spots by the hearth. She sat before him. The tips of their fingers dragged lightly over each others palms, only dropping away as they reached the end of each finger. Okita took his seat across from her. He was nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was used to but he didn't mind it so much. It wasn't the dropping of his stomach that he'd gotten so used to when he knew that her mother was furious with him. It also wasn't akin to the anticipation before a fight. Instead it was light and nearly pleasant.

He observed silently as her hands worked to fill the already half emptied cup. This time they would finish what was started.

"Here," She offered the sake to him. As his fingers slipped around hers, he felt them tremble slightly. Instead of releasing her, he flashed a disarming smile her way. With a quick movement, he brought the cup to his lips and tipped it back; her hands still within their grip as well. The blush darkened upon realizing what he'd just done.

"You're turn." He grinned even wider. She pulled the cup to her lips. Their hands still connected to one another. In an instant her eyes flicked to his. Within those depths he could see the slight waver of doubt, the tremble of fear of the unknown that they were facing. His grip over her hands tightened. "Together." Suddenly, the negative emotions that clouded her expression evaporated. In its place was the kind smile that only a deeply held trust could have caused.

"Together." Kagome repeated. Then, she lifted the sake to her lips and drank. He waited patiently as she finished off the alcohol. His eyes watched as the point of her throat moved with each small sip. Such a simple act but it held such great importance. With the sake split evenly between them, they'd finished the ritual that would bond them together as husband and wife. His loved one lowered the cup to her lap. His hands still clasped tightly over hers. "So now we're…" Her voice trailed off, azure eyes glancing down at their intimately interconnected fingers.

Okita gave a soft snort of laughter, "Yes. Now," He set the cup aside. Sitting up on his haunches he grasped one of her hands tightly before slipping the other to the space between her shoulder blades. The ronin pulled her into his chest and held her close to his heart. "We're officially married. No playing pretend or false cover stories. You're my wife. I met you after I fell into your well and you nursed me back to health. Since then I couldn't leave your side. So we got married instead." He leaned his forehead against hers affectionately. " _That_ is our history. If anyone presses the matter than they'll just have to take it up with me." He grinned at the deadpan look that crossed her soft features. "Either way, I'll send word to Kondou tomorrow morning about our progress. But for now, I think we have some unfinished business."

His grin grew sly and her face darkened once more. Now that they were married, he wouldn't have to hold himself back. She was his wife. Now and in the future, that aspect was never going to change. He'd make damn sure of it.

His hand held hers tightly between interlocked fingers, "I won't ever let you go. I'm here for you just as you've been for me." His other hand moved to the soft strands of her hair. Black tendrils of it fell through his fingers in a tender caress. "So put your faith in me." She gripped at his haori and tilted her chin towards him. The man took the invitation without any hesitation. His lips pressed onto hers softly. Unlike the other times this one seemed so much different. Gentler, more tender and somehow _stronger_ than before. Regardless he knew that this was more than just a simple show of affection. It was the proof of their shared bond that had only strengthened since his return home. They were already strong before, but now they were impenetrable. Not because they were married. Not because she was assuming his name and permanent home in his bed. But because she was entrusting him with her heart _and_ her full faith.

"I trust you." She pulled back only long enough to speak those words. In that single second, Okita surged forward and kissed her once more. Their hands tangled together as they worked to finished the last part that would concrete their connection to one another. No matter happened in the future, he'd make sure that this would be a night she'd never forget.

 **A/n:** So, uh, would any of you actually believe me if I said that I never intended for them to get married this chapter? It was supposed to be Chapter Eighteen for the wedding to occur. However both Kagome and Okita decided that they wanted to speed this part up a bit. XD Can't say that I'm not happy though. Initially this was just supposed to be the subtle shift in their relationship. Kagome had always had difficulty entrusting the pain she felt onto others. She sealed away much of her suffering so that she could _try_ to live a normal life outside of Inuyasha's abuse. Unfortunately trying to live like that would've eventually broken down the trust she and Okita had built up until that point.

So the whole point of Kagome's breakdown between last chapter and this one was to have her overcome her fears about trusting others with the pain she'd felt. In this case she opened herself up to Okita and in turn shed any doubt she'd had about being with him. Even if she was initially wary to the idea of marriage, the fact alone that he swore to stay beside her and meant it was what made her believe in him. That belief led to the marriage as well. Ultimately I'm pretty satisfied with how everything turned out. Although I can't say that it wasn't tough to write out in the beginning part. That was pretty hard. X_X Anyways, thanks so much for the support guys! I hope you had an amazing New Year and let's make this one to remember! XD

For those curious, the sexual scenes will show up on AO3 in Chapter Eighteen when I get it finished. I sort of just ran out of space with it. Plus this chapter was getting long enough. I didn't want to over inundate it; especially with all the other things that had to be covered.

PS: Here's tissues if you need them. ;P

**Partaking in Sake—When drinking socially it is customary for the person next to you to fill your cup and vice versa. It is seen as bad manners to not fill your neighbor's cup before your own.

**Tokkuri—Often a set of two cups and a flask made of ceramic. They're main function is for the sharing of sake, usually in social settings. Two different types of sake can be served in this set. The first and most common is hot sake, where the alcohol is poured into the flask and then heated in boiled water. The other is chilled sake.

**Marriage in Edo Era—Often were political until the very end of the era, they were formed through the sharing of sake. The husband would drink first and the wife just after him. Witnesses could be present but it was not mandatory. There was less emphasis on the wedding itself and more of the duties in which the husband and wife held to each other after the marriage.

**Kurotomesode—A style of kimono that was black and usually decorated in gold or silver patterns. The inside could be red or black. These were a type of formal wear that were most often used by a bride at her wedding ceremony. She'd use the kimono through the exchanging of sake and following celebrations. It was only when she'd be brought to her husband's home that she'd change into a kimono that he'd bought for her, signifying her entrance into the new family.


	18. Looks that Deceive

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Champion by Barns Courtney

 _*This chapter has been censored. To view the full version, please visit AO3._

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Eighteen:** Looks that Deceive

Okita woke early the following morning. His eyes blinked once, then twice before the light of the dawn's early light filtered through the paper door of their shoji screen. He was tempted to stretch his limbs but a weight upon his chest stopped him. A smile touched his lips. His hand moved to thread into the untamed strands of his wife's hair. Wife. It was a whole new prospect for him. He'd never envisioned himself as the marrying type. Let alone the fact that any woman would _want_ to tie herself down to him permanently. He closed his eyes and basked in the moment a little longer. He had a long day ahead of him. He likely wouldn't get the chance to rest until well after dinner.

The ronin held Kagome firmly to his chest. Her legs rested over his own. Subconsciously her feet rubbed against his calves. The toes curled against the muscles there before releasing; a pleasant sigh escaping her lips. His smile warmed. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't exhausted. In fact, his back ached in places it hadn't in a long time. Not to mention that his legs were on the verge of a very serious cramp. He stretched himself as much as he could while his wife still aid atop of him.

"Ready to wake up?" He combed his hands through the thick strands of her hair affectionately. "As much as I'd like to, I can't stay in bed for too much longer." The young woman stirred. She gave a tired moan then turned to her side; pressing her back firmly in the warmth of his side. He laughed heartily.

"Too tired. You get up." With that his loved one buried herself beneath the sheets of the futon. She rolled in the covers until she'd almost completely cocooned herself in its warmth. Well, that answered his question. His laughter grew louder.

"I get it, I get it!" The man teased. He leaned over her form and pulled back the sheets just far enough to see her face. Okita lowered his mouth and pressed his lips to her cheek softly. "I'll let you sleep for now, but don't complain at me later when you miss me." Kagome grumbled before tugging the covers back over her face. Had he mentioned that she was a _seriously_ grouchy riser? He wasn't about to risk her ire so soon after marrying her. They had the rest of their lives to annoy each other.

He sat up and stretched his stiffened limbs. Right, he had a job to do. His eyes narrowed as he rose from their bed. As quickly as his body would allow, he ran about the room collecting the articles of clothing that they had dropped haphazardly across the floor. He dressed himself before retrieving some parchment, ink and a pen. Okita scratched at his chin. How best would he be able to describe his absences? Should he mention the illness that struck him, or just keep to the basics? His lips pressed into a thin line. Surely Hijikata would be furious if he didn't provide an adequate enough excuse. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman behind him.

Of course the Captains were permitted to bring their wives onto the compound, but in practice it'd never been done before. No one except Kondou was married and _his_ wife absolutely refused to have anything to do with them. She'd always been rather harsh towards their unruly antics. He took a moment to clearly put together his letter. Once he formed an idea, he wrote it down and addressed it directly to their Chief. Hijikata was going to be _pissed_ but it served the man right. He was the one who'd pushed for him to go on this mission, so he'd have to suffer the consequences.

Once finished he folded it and slipped in into a nondescript envelop. The less interference in their messages, the less likely the information would be used against them. Okita stood. He gathered up his daishou and slipped them into their proper place upon his hip. Emerald eyes roved towards his wife's sleeping form. Kagome, still curled into a tiny ball and wrapped tightly in their futon covers, sighed heavily. She hardly stirred as he approached her once more. The man brought his index finger to a strand of hair that'd fallen in her face. A warm smile spread across his lips as he tucked it neatly behind her ear.

"See you tonight, Souji." His loved one mumbled in a half daze. Azure eyes hardly cracked open to glance up at him. "I'm gonna sleep." As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes had already shut and her breathing had evened out. She was already out cold. Okita fought back a laugh at the image.

"See you tonight." He responded in kind, placing one last kiss upon her brow. He slipped out of the room and into the streets of Edo. His first stop was to a delivery service that would carry his letter to the Shinsengumi. After giving specific instructions, and no small amount of threats, to the carrier he'd continued onward with his mission. He travelled southward towards the furthest exit of the city. It wasn't all that far from where he'd been but it still was a bit of distance.

All the same, Okita made it to the gathering area fairly quickly. It was still close to an hour before noon and thus far he was the first to arrive. The place was small for the amount of men set to show later in the day, but it was far enough away from the city center to avoid any accidents with the villagers. Honestly it was just an open clearing between Edo and the forest that surrounded it. Only half-sized fencing blocked the space off from the nature just outside of the walls. He cocked his head from one side to the other, enjoying the series of cracks that came with it.

His eyes narrowed as a slender-framed man entered the area with him. The stranger had a cherub face; soft and round yet in possession of all the qualities that a female should. He would've presumed it to be a woman had it not been for the slight bulge of an Adam's apple at the point of his throat. Everything about the boy was feminine. From the contours of his face, to the soft lines of his shoulders and even the thin fingers of his hands. If he had to guess, he would've assumed him to be the bastard offspring of a daimyo. He was too damn soft to be a simple farmhand.

"What's the name, kid?" A vicious smirk spread across his lips. "I'd like to know which family I have to contact when you get killed." Was it crude? Of course. But if Okita was anything when it came to recruiting, it was thorough. He wouldn't bring back men unwilling to sacrifice themselves for the Shinsengumi. His specialty lied not in the quantity of men he brought back, but the far higher quality of their skill sets. They would have to be as tough as iron and as fierce as fire to serve under his division. This was nothing more than a test to determine if the kid had the balls necessary to fight under his leadership.

"Maeda Toru!" The man-child responded fiercely. The younger male offered him a customary bow of introduction. Strangely, he did not recall seeing this face among the crowd of men he'd spoken to yesterday. Surely one such as him would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Had he merely showed after word of his scouting gone around?

Okita tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Not much meat on you, is there?" He circled the boy predatorily. "Just how old are you, anyways? I can't bring children to a man's battle." He was purposefully pressing all the buttons. He was egging the kid on as much as he could. He wanted to see him snap, if for nothing else than to measure his true strength.

"Seventeen, sir!" Much to his interest, the kid barely blinked at his goading. Instead the boy's eyes darted to a burly pair of brothers that'd made their way noisily into the space with them. The other men laughed raucously at something before they started pushing at one another in a playful test of strength.

Okita thought it over. The kid was only two years younger than himself, yet he looked closer to ten years his junior. He hoped that the boy had some fight in him. He was definitely going to need it.

"Good luck, brat." With that he walked away. Toru's hands fisted tightly at his sides. Obviously he was none too pleased by the insults he'd thrown his way. Regardless he'd kept a secure cap over his frustrations. It looked like he was saving his anger for the fight later. Okita's grin grew sharper. Now this was going to be rather fun to watch.

His eyes darted over to the newcomers. The pair of brothers that showed up jostled with each other. One had the other in a headlock as they wrestled around, both laughing as if they hadn't a single care in the world. What were these idiots made out of? Sunshine and rainbows? Hadn't they any sense of self-preservation? The ronin glanced back at Toru. The boy had settled a fierce glare onto their oblivious forms. The kid was itching to draw blood and it looked like the brothers had caught his eye.

Okita waited patiently as the rest of the men he spoke to yesterday filtered in. There were close to twenty in total. Out of that number it was likely that less than seven would meet his standards. A sharp grin spread across his lips. He stood to his full height before taking the center of attention.

"Alright idiots, listen up!" He addressed the group. His gaze wandered over the faces that were before him. Thus far most appeared to be simple farmhands that were trying to escape their financial standing. Either spurred on by the realization that their once fertile lands would no longer support them like they'd used to, or the drive to be something more than a nameless man in the sands of time; they were all here for one reason or another. Not like it'd make much difference in the end though. They'd either have the skill he was seeking, or they didn't. He would only take the very strongest with him to present to Kondou. That was how this world worked.

"I'm only going to explain this shit once. So open up your ears and make sure you don't fuck off." He was crass. He was cruel. He was downright brutal. _This_ was the side of himself that he had wanted to unleash last night on the ones who'd harmed the person he loved the most. _This_ was the utterly visceral nature that lied beneath the gentleness he'd used to treat her with. _This_ was the monster that existed under his skin—just waiting for the moment to strike out. "We're going to make this as quick and easy as possible. There will only be a handful of rules. The first," His gaze purposely scanned the crowd. He titled his chin towards the crystal colored sky and stared down his nose at the men that were all clamoring just for the chance to fight for something other than their lives. Among them he would find his warriors. "We'll determine who goes by a test of strength. You'll pair off into groups of three. Two will battle and one will proctor the match."

An excited buzz filled the air. However he didn't give them the chance to prattle on. "The winners of the match will move on to face other opponents. Only the last standing will be given a direct test of strength by me to determine if they're up to par. You idiots get it?" There was a chorus of understanding. Immediately they started grouping together—larger men seeking smaller framed males for the chance of getting through faster. Amongst the chaos Toru raised his hand.

"Sir!" The feminine boy called out to him. "May I ask one question?"

Okita shifted to stare at him intently. Hadn't he already explained the rules? There were a few snickers. A few of the fighters elbowed each other in the ribs mockingly, insinuating the lack of presence the kid had over them.

"Be quick about it. I've got shit to do." The ronin snapped back.

He nodded, "Is killing permitted?" Steely eyes subtly glanced towards the brothers from before. They stiffened at the undertone of his threat. The ronin fought to keep the vicious grin from his lips. Now _that_ would make things infinitely more interesting. However he had to play buffer to any negative remarks the villagers could say against the Shinsengumi. Their reputation was tarnished enough. Starting a blood bath for the sake of picking out the strongest recruits likely wouldn't hold well in that regard.

"Sorry kid, you'll just have to use the back of your sword. You can stop just short of killing your opponent. Now get going!" He turned his on his heel and ended the conversation. This first portion he'd walk around and observe the strength of the current prospects. Already men engaged in battle. As expected many couldn't even hold their own swords properly. The blades trembled and waivered as if they were being held by newborns. The clang of steel meeting resounded through the area. Okita tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori. Now where to start?

An hour passed without much change. Okita strolled through the long stream of people and analyzed their movements carefully. Much were too unused to the amount of strength required to simply hold their weapons. They wobbled, their knees shook and more often than not they were thrown to the ground in the first strike. Only two stood out amongst the crowd. The brothers. Instinctively, Okita's feet carried him towards the burly-framed men.

"Damn it!" A hopeful candidate cursed as his body was flung harshly to the ground just at his feet. The ronin quirked a brow. Looked like he found them. He lifted his gaze to see one of the men poised for another strike. He'd crossed his katana over his shoulder with the tip of his elbow set in front of his torso.

"Next." The tone was full of arrogance. A fire burned in his hazel gaze. The other male lifted his arm and waved up the next opponent. Unsurprisingly, Toru approached. It was such a strange sight to bear witness to. Indeed, strange enough that many of the onlookers stopped their matches to watch curiously.

"Maeda Toru." The smaller male made a quick introduction by offering a small bow. Both brothers glanced at each other. The slight splaying of an arrogant smirk reflected across their features like mirror images.

"Shouldn't you be back home? I'm sure your mama misses you." One lowered his blade as a raucous laugh tumbled from his mouth. "You're, what? Twelve? I'd say thirteen max." He slapped the man next to him on the shoulder. "Kid probably doesn't even know how to wield that thing!" Neither picked up on the intense bloodlust that sparked behind crystal colored eyes. Nor did they see the lowering of chestnut hair with the slight half step the boy made towards them.

Toru's stance shifted. He moved his body into a squatting type position. His hand went to the hilt of his katana, "Why don't you find out?" Okita had to admit that he admired the kid's grit. When faced with adversaries nearly triple his size he not only didn't back down, but pushed himself even further. The ronin kept a short distance away to observe the match fairly. He was curious to see how this would play out. Up to this point the brothers had reigned supreme over the other candidates. No one else had been as skilled or powerful as them. He was tempted to recruit them and be done with the whole mess for today, but there was one last person he needed to judge. Emerald eyes settled upon Toru's tense form. He wanted to see what the boy could do.

"Heh, gotta give you credit for having some balls. The name's Tanaka Daichi. Although I doubt it'll do you a lot of good. You'll probably won't even remember this tomorrow morning by the time I'm done." He cocked his head over his shoulder, "Alright, Michio proctor for me. It won't take but a minute." He addressed his sibling. They were both identical in both stature and image—near exact copies of one another. The only difference between them was the scar that stretched from Michio's brow that drew vertically down the contours the side of his face before stopping at the underside of his jaw. Michio spoke nothing but raised his arm in the air.

Hazel eyes shifted from his brother to Toru. It was clear that he was starting to pick up on the change in the smaller boy but remained silent on the matter. "Begin!" He dropped his hand and watched along with the others at the battle that was sure to be more entertaining than any other that'd taken place thus far.

Before the male had a chance to get into stance, Toru had darted forward. Silver streamed across his opponent's chest in a thin line. Daichi dropped his blade in time for the dull clang of their swords to meet. His large shoulders shook at the impact of the strike. For a moment, both were locked in a battle of brute strength. Toru's eyes narrowed. It was obvious the boy would lose if he allowed it to continue this way. The smaller boy's feet skidded in the dirt as Daichi pushed him back a few steps.

Okita moved in closer as a few of the losing candidates crowded in front of him. Fucking idiots, the whole damn lot of them! He pushed a handful out of the way roughly until the area cleared enough for him to see. A handful had tried to keep their spots until he not so gently slammed his heel in their backs. He purposely stepped on their spines as he pressed forward. Served them right. His eyes refocused on the battle.

The frail-figured male ducked down. With movements quicker than he'd seen for some time, he dove under Daichi's striking arm and maneuvered himself to his back. The burly man paused mid swing and tried to shift on his heel but his body was not as swift as his opponents. Toru struck forward. The back of his blade slit the air as it roughly hit Daichi's side.

"Match point!" Michio called out. A stillness filled the atmosphere. Shock permeated the air as Daichi stood frozen; his sword still poised for the strike.

"What… the hell?" The man's brain couldn't comprehend what'd happened. His gaze drifted from his sword to the blade planted firmly at his side.

The ronin chose that moment to address the rest of the crowd, "Judgment's over! You idiots can head back to whatever rock you crawled out of!" He pointed a single index finger at the trio still frozen to their spots. "You three follow me. I've got one last test for you." They slowly slackened their stances.

Toru slid his katana back into its scabbard. Daichi took a moment longer but followed suit. The two met each other's gazes, a fierce glare burning in their eyes. It appeared that a rivalry had just been born.

Okita fought back a smirk. This day just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Kagome wandered through the streets. She tugged at the sleeves of her yukata nervously. She'd decided on her own to venture out once more. Despite yesterday's incident she didn't want to keep holding herself back. She'd come here with a purpose and she wasn't about to give up on it now. Azure eyes narrowed. It was time that she started to impart Okita with more trust than she'd had. It wasn't fair to him and now that they were married, she felt her cheeks heat at the thought, they had to start acting like it.

She traversed through the thickened streets. Much went on as usual—hardly a person glanced her way save to shoot a curious look at the blade upon her hip. Her husband had been right when he said that others would take more notice of her with it tied to her. However even he was uncomfortable with the thought of her traveling without a weapon. The young woman found herself meandering. If she could help it she'd keep it on her at all times. Still that didn't mean that she shouldn't find something smaller that she could keep hidden. Tanto blades* were exceptionally easy to keep concealed in times of travel.

"Miss!" A woman ran up to her eagerly. She waved one hand high above her head as she used the other to hold the cloth of her yukata to catch up to her. Kagome paused mid-step. She turned to glance at the person who'd called to her. "I'm so glad!" She was middle aged, the lines of stress starting to bear down upon her otherwise softened features. Immediately Kagome recognized her.

"Ah, you're the woman from the other day! How are your husband's injuries? Not too severe I hope." She greeted the female kindly. The other woman sent a warm smile her way.

"The injuries were minor in comparison to what they could have been, but he'll take some time to heal." She offered a low bow of appreciation. "My name is Kobayashi Ichika. My husband and I wanted to offer our sincere gratitude for your assistance the other day." The woman righted herself. "Please, allow us to treat you as a show of our appreciation." Immediately Kagome felt flustered. She wasn't used to this sort of attention. Her face flamed as she quickly held her hands in front of herself and waved them frantically.

"Oh, there's no need! I just couldn't stand by and watch. That's all." She tried to placate the other woman but Kobayashi wouldn't have it. The middle-aged wife swiftly grasped at her hands.

"Come dear, no need to be so shy. One meal would not be such a burden to us." Kobayashi led her down the crowded streets. Kagome wasn't used to such treatment. Very few attempted to touch her so familiarly. Ever since her travels she'd put up a fierce guard against physical touch. A rough pull at her wrist was often met with a swift swing of her fist. It'd been a self-defense mechanism she'd developed from her time with Inuyasha. Only Okita, her family and Katsumi had ever been comfortable enough to try it. It wasn't so much that she put out ill vibes as it was that she was always on guard. Having spent so many years fighting for her life in the feudal era, she'd taken to keeping her guard up at all times. There wasn't hardly a spare moment she wasn't watching for possible attacks. The young woman allowed the other female to lead her off towards the shop where the incident occurred yesterday. Perhaps it was time that she started to set aside that part of her life? A small yet warm smile spread across her lips.

After all, even if Okita was working right now, he was still with her. She wasn't alone. Not like she had been before. Her expression grew softer at the notion. Husband; now that was a new concept for her to wrap her mind around.

"The other men who helped are with us as well. Shall I take you to them, too?" The woman's fingers loosened as she stiffened beneath her touch. Ah, that was right. She virtually fled from them the other day, even after one had torn his own kosode* for her. A flush of shame went across her cheeks. She owed them both a deep apology and many thanks for their interference the previous day.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kagome smiled as they rounded the final corner. Amid the bustle of energy stood the small shop. She could make out the form of the husband's bandage-wrapped body and two other men standing before him. People crowded around the trio and spoke eagerly amongst themselves. It was fairly clear that they were rehashing yesterday's events to the onlookers. The young woman's lips pressed into a thin line. Ah, she'd rather not be involved in such matters.

The taller of the two men glanced her way. The lines etched in his weathered face lifted with his wide grin, "Little lady! You've returned?" Instinctively her feet carried her towards the conversation that had already been in progress before her abrupt intrusion.

"Yes. I felt the need to check in on the family one more time." Azure eyes darted to Kobayashi. The woman had released her hand in favor of checking over her husband's injured shoulder. It appeared to have been sewn by a doctor quite well and he didn't look as pained as he did the day prior. Her lips twitched. Although that hardly meant anything from a medical standpoint. It'd likely be best for him to rest for the next week or so.

Hideyoshi, she remembered his name, threw a knowing smile at his younger companion. "We were offered a meal as compensation and we'd like for you to join us. What do you say?"

Kagome blinked once. In her era she surely would've taken the offer without much hesitation, but given this time's circumstances would it be a good idea? She was a married woman now, but without her husband at her side at the moment she was a bit lost on the customs. Her fingers curled into the cloth of her sleeve. Perhaps so long as she kept the conversation light it would be fine? She'd have to ask Okita about it later to avoid any further problems in the future. She couldn't just walk around and pretend that this world was the same as hers. The rules were different. Since she'd chosen this place as her home, she'd have to adjust her lifestyle to it as well. Although she didn't doubt that Okita would still treat her with the same amount of respect no matter where they were. A light smile returned to her lips. Hayato glanced at her before a faint line of red went across his nose.

Kagome ignored it for the moment, "I appreciate the offer." She gave a short bow of appreciation. "But allow us to find a more suitable location for our discussion?" Hideyoshi's eyes glimmered in the bright light of the sun. If she didn't know any better she would've thought that he were planning something devious. Beside him Hayato's expression dropped into a displeased scowl.

"Sensei," The younger man's voice came out as a deep growl. "Don't push it." As quickly as she'd made her decision, Kagome started to get the inkling that perhaps she'd made the wrong choice. Her gaze drifted from one man to the other; observing their interactions carefully. Despite her own cautiousness, she knew that they were incredibly strong. Perhaps these were the type of warriors her husband had been in search for?

"You act as if I'm some villain plotting against you." Hideyoshi's palm landed on her shoulder—gently pushing both herself and his student towards the throng of people filtering inside the peddler's shop. "Relax. I just want to talk with the little lady. Nothing suspicious."

Hayato appeared as if to argue. In fact he'd even opened his mouth and sucked a breath between his lips. However before he could get a word out edgewise, they were rushed to their seats furthest from the doorway as to be provided more privacy. The young woman shifted nervously. She _really_ was starting to get a bit nervous about this. Talking with Okita had always been easy. So had talking to Katsumi. But outside of that? Her lips twitched. Ever since her travels she'd become less outgoing and more introverted. Meeting new people seemed to make her more nervous than it had been before. She took a calming breath. Nothing would happen. If these men had ill intentions then she'd handle that when the time came. She wasn't a pushover anymore. Besides, her fingers curled around the cloth of her sleeves, it wasn't as if she were alone.

If Hideyoshi took note of her discomfort then he didn't pay it any heed. Instead he encouraged her to take a spot at the proffered table. Hayato quickly sat across from her and roughly pulled his teacher in the seat directly beside his own. The silence did not last long between them. Kagome hardly had a chance to get settled before the older male began to speak to her directly.

"It's good to see you again, little lady." She noted that this was the third time he'd used the rather odd nickname for her. However she chose not to protest about it. Instead she focused in on his jovial disposition and relaxed posture. It was fairly clear that he had no interest in causing her harm. In fact, her eyes drifted towards Hayato's furrowed brows, it appeared he had more to gain in causing his student as much annoyance as possible. "Forgive us but we didn't quite get your name yesterday. Although a bit belated, may I ask what it is now?" The smile was stretched widely across his age-weathered face. Kagome couldn't help the warm one that suddenly reflected upon her own lips. That's right, she now had another name to use; another person with whom she was going to share her life with.

"It's Okita Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you officially." The trio paused in their conversation as the woman brought them their tea and a few sides to hold them over. Her hands wrapped around the ceramic cup delicately. The surface was warm against her palms. A swirl of white steam drifted into the space between them. The scent of chamomile and honey followed along with it; creating a peaceful atmosphere and putting her more at ease than she had been in some time. "I apologize that I hadn't had the chance to thank you two properly the other day. I had a few other tasks that needed tending to." The lie was swift but not altogether untrue.

Hayato broke in before his teacher could interrupt him, "As expected." The man's posture was for the most part relaxed. There was an air of cool rigidity to him that reminded Kagome vaguely of Sesshoumar's stoicism. However the man wasn't quite as unfeeling as the silver inu. "Although I do have one question I'd like to ask." The man paused momentarily to take a sip from his brew of tea. "You said that your name was Okita, correct?" She nodded once at his inquiry. His brows furrowed slightly as he leaned forward on his elbows. "Then might you be related to Okita Souji?"

She couldn't help her smile, "Ah, so you've met my husband?" The men exchanged wary glances. A silent message that she couldn't quite comprehend passed between them. Perhaps he'd done something to offend them in his quest to search for warriors yesterday? It was entirely possible. The man certainly had a way with words and it didn't always leave people with a good impression of him. She took another drink of her tea—the sweetness of the honey soothing her worries.

"Now I understand. As for your question, we actually ran into him shortly before you the other day." Hayato paused. He scratched his index finger along a small scar over the line of his cheek nervously. Onyx eyes darkened as he tried to piece together his words in a way that wouldn't offend her sensibilities.

Hideyoshi on the other hand had no such qualms, "Hate to break it to you little lady, but your husband is an asshole." His student roughly slammed his elbow into the older man's ribs. The male jokingly fell over clutching at his side, feigning injury. "My own student! Such betrayal!" He teased the younger man relentlessly. Hayato's brow twitched, thoroughly ignoring his playful antics.

"Mind yourself. She's his wife." Hayato used a chiding tone on his companion. They both jostled with each other, taking quick jabs at their sides before settling on slinging their arms around their necks jovially. In that moment Kagome sensed a bond deeper than that of teacher and student—a friendship that had weathered many years, trials and tribulations. Her expression softened. It'd been a long time since she'd last seen something like this. It was quite refreshing.

"I'm not too bothered by it," She waved her hand in a placating manner. "Souji does tend to have certain _flair_ about him." The young woman nearly laughed at their incredulous looks. "I'm sure he was a bit demeaning, wasn't he?" Her eyes glittered mischievously. During the times she'd trained with him, he'd had a habit of being a bit caustic. Although he made a habit of shifting his pointed comments into overt flirts and sexual innuendos, especially after they concreted their relationship. A slight blush went across her nose. Hayato glanced away from her as if nervous. He scratched the back of his head with a thick hand.

"You could say that…" The man's voice trailed off, his eyes focusing on anything but her.

Hideyoshi answered for him, "More like conniving little shit." She didn't have to ask him to clarify that statement. Hayato roughly kicked the man beneath the table. The young woman almost cringed at the sound the impact made. Before he had the chance to fully react, she shifted topics.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Edo?" Kagome gestured towards their style of clothing. "You don't appear to be from around here." Hideyoshi threw a wilting glare over at his companion who returned it with a nonchalant tilt of his head. It would seem that these two were quite a handful themselves.

Once the moment passed, the men shared an odd glance between each other before shrugging, "It was simple really. Heard some news about a tough group looking for recruitments just before the storm hit." By that she assumed he meant the winter storm that Okita had also got tangled up in. "We were a bit interested in learning more about them group but the guy they sent turned out to be a total ass." The older man waved his hand in front of his face; completely dismissing the notion. "No point in following a man whose ego is so easily bruised." Kagome paused at that. Okita? Bruised ego? Sure, he was cocky and bold, but he wasn't so spiteful as to not take defeat with some measure of class. He'd always been a difficult trainer. But he was also respectful once his trust was earned. Her lips pressed into a thin line. It was her husband's job to recruit members. It wasn't necessarily her business to be swaying these men to Okita's side. However, she simply couldn't just allow them to walk away. At least not without correcting their view of her husband.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" She treaded carefully in her next assertion. "I understand that Souji can be rather fierce in his methods." Hideyoshi gave a quiet grunt at that. His student roughly shoved an elbow into his side, his eyes never leaving her face as the other man gave a pained grunt. "So why don't I reintroduce you? This time one on one so that you can judge his character for yourselves." A small smile graced her lips. She tucked her chin on the back of her hands and allowed her head to tilt ever so slightly to the side. "He gets pretty excited over a fight. He'll likely be more reasonable to deal with if you speak with him on your own. I can take you to him once we're finished here if you'd so choose. He's still finishing some recruitment this week anyways."

They exchanged another set of odd glances. The question in their eyes was clear. _Was it worth it?_ Doubling down, Kagome hammered the final nail to the proverbial coffin. "He'll probably want to challenge you, so you'd get the chance to fight him one-on-one. That's just how he prefers to test any prospective _student_." Okita had confided that much to her. In the time she'd known him, he'd confessed that the real reason Hijikata had sent him to Edo was because he was the most trusted to bring back qualified fighters. He took pride in how difficult his recruiting process was. Conversely part of that process was settled on a match of skills. He never looked twice at a candidate that he felt couldn't hold their own against him. It was a high bar to overcome but due to that the Shinsengumi had raised their overall military prowess.

"I take it he trained you as well?" Hayato correctly inferred. The dark-haired man paused as their food was brought to them. The trio offered their gratitude to the hostess before they turned their attention to the conversation once more. "You did not fight like an amateur." There was a genuine compliment reflecting in his tone and slight quirk of his lips. She felt her own smile widen.

"I learned the basics on my own before we married. He simply took over the rest afterwards." Not exactly a lie but it wasn't completely true either. Okita had been teaching her since before their marriage but who was to call her out on such a detail? Her husband wasn't about to give way to the notion that they'd been sleeping together prior to their union. At least not in this era. A faint blush went across her cheeks. She gave a slight cough and willed the heat to dissipate. Now wasn't the time. The rest of their meal was spent pleasantly. Kagome had taken to asking them questions about their background and goals while they did much the same to her. The young woman keenly sensed that it wasn't necessarily herself that they were interested in. They were more intrigued by Okita's own successes and his possibility as a worthy match for them.

As expected, by the end of the meal they were more than eager to meet with Okita first hand and test their mettle against him. Kagome hadn't wasted any time in bidding goodbye to the hostess who'd so graciously tended to them. She also briefly visited with the woman's husband to ensure that his wounds were healing properly. Once settled, the small group made their way through the thick crowd of people. Oddly, the young woman noticed that either man flanked her on both sides—shielding her from pedestrians and providing a barrier against would be attackers. She was grateful of course but she did wonder about the insinuation of a warrior allowing someone, even a woman, to walk beside their swords.

Her eyes immediately went to Hayato's hip where his daishou rested. He'd taken to her left side, leaving his blades exposed to her. Okita hadn't minded since he fully trusted her. Not to mention he preferred to keep himself on the outside and place her in the most secure location during the time they walked together. It was a habit he'd done since he'd first was able to walk freely around Tokyo on the other side of the well. Kagome shut her memories down before they had a chance to overflow. She'd have a chance to mourn her severed connection with her family later. For now they had more pressing matters to deal with.

"If it's not too much trouble," Hayato broke the silence first, "How long have you known your husband?" Kagome didn't find much harm in his inquiry so she'd chosen to be honest. At least to an extent.

"Only for a little over half a year." She tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully. "Our family took him in during the winter storm. After that everything else is pretty much history." She threw a bright smile up at him. "We've only been married a short time, so we're finishing up the recruitment now and returning to his home later this month since the roads are finally clear."

If Hideyoshi thought to tease his student then he hadn't been given the chance. The trio glanced up at the sound of masculine cries of pain and the tell tale signifier of a fight taking place.

"Ah, we must be here already!" Her steps quickened, carrying her closer to where she knew Okita would be. A cry of pain carried over the air. It certainly looked like she was waltzing straight into a cage match, but the specifics aside this was the best opportunity they'd have. She slowed her steps the closer they got to the assigned meeting area. Hayato positioned himself protectively in front of her. He posed his body as a physical barrier between the four-way match taking place and herself; guarding her against any wayward attacks that could occur accidentally. Hideyoshi threw a knowing smirk at him before they turned to observe the fight.

"Is that all you idiots got? Come on now, this isn't even a warm up!" Ah, that must be Okita. There was a thrill in his tone of voice she wasn't used to. He must have been enjoying himself! He wasn't the type of man who could hold back easily. During their time sparring he never allowed her a chance to slack. Still, it was likely that these recruits were providing him with an opportunity to let loose some steam.

"Then how about us? Think we'd be enough of a challenge?" Hideyoshi's voice boomed over the small, open-air space.

* * *

Okita paused mid-strike. Toru, Daichi and Michio had done a good job keeping up with him. The kid was fast where the brothers were powerful. Truthfully if they combined their abilities then they'd have a good shot at actually defeating him. As it stood they were _still_ too focused on fighting each other to take him on seriously. The young man stopped as his eyes roved over the area, looking for the one who'd just called out.

His heart stopped the second he laid his sight on them. The men themselves weren't all that imposing. It wasn't their swords, their scars or even their structure that worried him. Behind one of the men he spotted an all too familiar face. The stranger stood between them in a protective manner. His instincts went into overdrive. His recruitment process forgotten, Okita turned towards the men and flipped his blade back into its proper position.

"Kagome," His voice became low and even. She easily made her way past the other male towards him. A small wave of relief rushed through his system the second she made it to his side. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his side.

"Souji," His wife soothed. Her palm cane to rest reassuringly upon his chest, "These were the two I told you about yesterday. They were the ones who helped me out." Immediately he lowered his sword a fraction. These were the ones? He supposed that he owed them a offer of appreciation for protecting his loved one. Emerald eyes narrowed sharply at the younger of the two men. Kagome has been correct when she described him as being similar to Takeshi in appearance. It was so striking that he took a dislike to him quickly. Although the slightly awkward expression he wore didn't help the ronin's opinion improve either.

"I'm Ono Hayato and this idiot," He slapped a hand on the back of the older male's shoulders. "Is Fujiwara Hideyoshi."

"Okita Souji," The ronin introduced himself curtly. Gently he pushed Kagome behind him. Her fingers trailed along the small of his back in a small sign of reassurance. "I should thank you for helping my wife out the other day." His gaze remained sharp and his body taut for a battle. The other three he'd been fighting before stood silently. Their eyes were wide as they watched the drama unfold.

"They were curious about the Shinsengumi, so I brought them here." He heard Kagome's faint explanation. "They said that they met you yesterday too?" His mind went blank. Had he? There were so damn many people he'd talked to. They were probably just a couple faces in the crowd. His brows furrowed. Well at least he might be able to add two more onto their roster. They didn't look like complete pushovers.

"Really? Then that just means that I can't hold back." A smirk spread across his lips. Lifting his eyes he met the men's intense stares. "So, you two were looking to join? Or were you just _curious_?" He didn't miss the slight shift in Hayato's gaze, landing on Kagome's form posed partially behind his.

"We wanted to test your skills." Hideyoshi announced confidently. The older man drew his katana with a slight hiss from his scabbard. "What do you think? A man-to-man battle to see who's the best?"

Okita's confidence spiked, "I think you have a death wish but go ahead. I won't hold back just because you helped her though." Kagome took a handful of steps back, away from the fight about to take place. He shifted his stance into an offensive position, balancing the tip of his blade over his wrist.

"Thanks, kid. I'll take over from here." He addressed his wife directly. She wasn't the type to get involved in his business without good reason. She must've seen their ability first hand and thought that they were worth their salt in battle. He wouldn't take her opinion lightly. She'd brought them to him as a way to support him in his task. He appreciated the gesture more than words could ever convey. Perhaps he'd show her tonight? The young man shook the thought away.

"Before we start, mind telling me why you're interested the Shinsengumi?" His grin grew sharper. "Not that I'm not grateful but I'm curious."

Hideyoshi stepped forward, "Defeat us and find out. _If_ you meet our standards then we might tell you." A thick tension filled the air between them. Hayato moved to proctor this fight but Okita stopped him.

"You join in too, Takeshi." He purposely used the wrong name to goad the man a bit. Hayato's expression soured into a small scowl. "We only do this one way. Hey baby-face!" He didn't spare a glance at Toru who he knew was keenly observing them. "You proctor this fight. Let those idiots watch and see how a _real_ battle is fought."

He was being both demeaning and crass to the people whom he should've shown his gratitude to. Still, he couldn't shake the hum of excitement that boiled within his veins. Egging opponents on was merely part of his end game. The more upset his enemy, the more mistakes they made. Okita kept his cool composure. Besides, his eyes slid to Kagome's trusting expression, this would be the first time she'd see him in action. He threw her a confident smirk, causing her to flush lightly. He had his woman to impress.

"Ready," Toru raised his hand. Okita lowered his stance for a more secure center of balance. "Begin!"

With that the tiny arena became a flurry of movement and silver.

* * *

Hijikata sighed to himself. It'd been six months since they'd last seen Okita. The man was due back soon but word of a dangerous storm had spread down to Kyoto. Given the proposed conditions, he presumed that it could be yet another month or so before he'd be able to return.

"For you sir," Yamazaki dropped a letter into his waiting hands. Hijikata glanced at it. Could it be? His brows furrowed. It was about damn time. The storm aside, they hadn't received a single letter from him since his departure other than the one he'd sent from Magome* on his journey to Edo. The Shinsengumi Commander quickly opened the parchment. It better well be good news otherwise the kid was about to face a _severe_ punishment the moment he came back. Blizzard or not, they hadn't sent him off to fuck around. They needed men and quickly.

 _Hijikata-san,_

 _Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out. The winter we went through here was the worst we've seen in ages. Got snowed in for several months and had to recoup that time these last few days. I'll be recruiting as much as I can. Whenever I find guys that can get through five minutes of a skirmish without getting themselves killed, we'll then be departing for Magome. It shouldn't take longer than two weeks. I'll send another letter once we arrive to the post town. Oh, almost forgot. I found a wife. Her name is Kagome and her family had been kind enough to take me in during the winter. I expect that you'll be welcoming her properly when we return to Kyoto. See you in about a month._

 _Okita Souji_

Hijikata glared. That impertinent son of a bitch. He was bringing a _woman_ into their compound? Sure wives of the captains and fellow leadership were permitted but this would be the first time it'd be put into action. The man was supposed to find himself _warriors_ not a _wife_. Frankly he sincerely doubted that he married her the proper way in the first place. The only way that man had managed to finagle a woman into marrying him was if he bridenapped her. Besides, Okita settling down? Not on his life. A frightening look crossed his features. He'd have to investigate this further when they returned. Worse case scenario he'd send the woman back to her family with a guard. They couldn't really spare the men at the moment, but losing one man to ensure this mystery woman's safety was far more important than losing what was left of their reputation.

"Glare any more and you'll terrify the pages*." Sanan intoned suddenly. The man appeared in the doorway of his room. His full moon spectacles reflected in the afternoon's harsh sun—a sure sign that the Colonel was intending on teasing him. "Has Okita-kun sent word of his progress?" He could sense the man's eyes upon the letter. Instead of explaining it, he simply passed it over.

A playful smile crossed Sanan's pale lips, "She must be quite the woman to tame a man as wild as him. I'm rather curious." He held up the letter as if to examine it further. "Perhaps we should inform the others? I'm certain they'll be far more interested in this than his success with the recruitment mission."

Hijikata felt like sighing. Wasn't that the damn truth. Nagakura and Heisuke weren't going to believe it. Harada would probably just feed into their suspicions while Saito… well, Saito probably wouldn't care in the least. The dark haired male pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Great, just one more thing for him to deal with. He'd scold Okita when the idiot came back. There was a proper way to go about marriage and this was _not_ it. Now he'd have to do damage control and make sure he hadn't just stolen her from her family. A small vein pulsated over his temple. Somehow, he wouldn't put it past the man to bridenap a woman he'd be interested in. If he had to go through the trouble of returning the woman to her family he'd gut the man himself.

"I shall gather the others. Perhaps you should break the news to the Chief." He swore he saw Sanan's eyes glinting darkly behind his glasses. "I'm certain that he'll be quite thrilled. He had been pushing for Okita-kun to settle down recently." A mischievous smirk played across his lips. "It seems that the lesson stuck."

With that his friend left him to his thoughts. Okita married, huh? That was going to be a hell of a problem. Similar to Sanan, he was rather curious about what kind of woman the idiot managed to tie down to him. Okita was wild, temperamental and on the childish side. It'd take a similarly ferocious woman to tame _his_ spirit. Or perhaps she was simply a shy and meek type that was easily overwhelmed by his boldness?

Hijikata glanced down at that letter. In that moment he realized the most crucial part to this puzzle. Kagome, as Okita had mentioned in his letter, had taken him in during the winter storm. Which mean that she was a local to that area. She was an Edo woman. Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. If his previous experience with women from that particular city was anything to go by, then they were suddenly about to have a very strong-willed female in their midst. That time Hijikata tipped his head back and sighed. Just his fucking luck.

"Toshi! What's this about Souji getting married?" Kondou bellowed happily from down the hall. "Sanan just mentioned it." With that he knew that they were all doomed.

 **A/n** : Did I mention that this chapter gave me _sooo_ much trouble? TT^TT I've had it written for a good portion but Kagome's POV tends to give me difficulty recently lol. In any case I don't want to spend too much time on the in between period here but I want to lay out some background and foundation for these new characters. I've still have to finish out the lemon so when that's complete I'll add the chapter onto AO3. Anyways, thanks for being so patient guys. I've just been caught up in a lot of things recently so I'm alternating between writing this and smaller stories to keep the muse going. As always, you are all so amazing! Thanks for sticking around this long. XD

**Kosode—An undergarment worn by both men and women. It's name references the short sleeve it bears.  
**Magome—A post town in the Kiso valley that was often frequented by those travelling between Kyoto and Edo during the Edo period.

**Page—Traditionally a young male attendant or servant. They were often used to send messages.

**Tanto blade—A small Japanese dagger that averaged between 15-30cm.


	19. Worthy

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Run Wild by PLS&TY

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Nineteen** : Worthy

Okita hardly had time to react. He shifted into a crouch as Hayato and Hideyoshi charged at him simultaneously. The younger of the men swung his blade downwards towards his neck, while the older one took a low sweep at his calf. Had it been anyone else, then it would've been an instant kill. Instead he gave a short, upward thrust of his arm to block Hayato's attack with the hilt of his katana. It bounced back from the force of the strike. Hayato's expression darkened as he tried to regain his balance. At the same time, the second Hideyoshi's sword was a breath away from his leg, he pivoted on his heel and brought his blade down in a sideways slash across Hayato's side. It not only pushed him out of striking distance, but the action forced the man to dodge both his attack and that of his 'teacher'.

The dark-haired male winced as his sword tore at the fabric of his kosode. Hideyoshi frantically pulled back to avoid attacking his own partner. A brief look of panic flickered across his expression. Okita slid into a defensive position, balancing his weapon over the back of his wrist. Two on one battles were unique in their dynamics. The pair would attack at the same time, taking advantage of one another's strikes to knock their opponent off balance and overwhelm them in a testament of strength. However if the pair lacked the necessary timing and brute force to win against their enemy, then their own attacks could be played against each other. His grin became vicious. This was going to be fun.

No words were spoken between them. No words were necessary in a fight where their swords were the only method of determining their worth. He had years of training, experience and finesse behind his technique. It was clear in their defensive postures that these men were not formally trained, however they had strength and some experience. With time, they could become very worthy fighters. He was becoming more than just a little interested in recruiting them for the Shinsengumi. They would need all the strong fighters they could get. He was getting tired of Heisuke's weak recruitments. The boy couldn't see talent even if it stabbed him in the ass.

Hideyoshi and Hayato gathered together. The lines on their faces were drawn into that of concentration. Good. They weren't underestimating him because of their numbers. That would make this part much easier. His grin only grew wider, sparking a glint of fury in Hayato's eyes. His companion remained calm. He shifted on his feet, sinking into a more stable position. Hayato shot forward. His legs carried him swiftly across the open space, closing the distance between them before he could blink. A split attack.

His eyes narrowed as he shifted out of the way. He didn't bother to block the strike. He needed his arm free for what was to come next. Okita didn't need to look before slicing horizontally across the air. Hideyoshi stopped in his tracks. Hidden in the shadow of his student, he'd tried to slip close to him unnoticed. That trick was an old technique. One that had little effect against his vast experience in large fights such as this.

The ronin's sword cut into the flesh of the older man's neck. A thin trail of blood tricked down onto his kosode. Okita gave a small breath of laughter through his lips.

"You've gotta do better than that." It was the only thing he spoke, but it did the trick. The aged male threw a small smirk his way. The lines on his face lifted with the excitement of their battle. It'd be a damn shame if he couldn't get them to join. Talent like theirs wasn't easy to come by. His eyes followed their movements. The pair regrouped one last time. This would be the final strike. Whatever happened here would determine their battle once and for all.

Okita did little to shift his stance. He held his guard and waited patiently. They'd struck out in sets of one-on-one and two-on-one in quick intervals. Their defenses were good but not perfect. He'd just have to keep on his toes. Their key issue was their timing. They were able to cover most of their mistakes. Yet there were still a few second intervals in which they were off synch with each other. He'd have to take full advantage of that weakness.

They rushed forward for the final time. Their speeds matched evenly as they swung their blades towards his neck and heart respectively. He knew exactly how to counter such an attack. He didn't think. His body reacted quicker than their eyes could follow. In an instant he parried one katana with his own, and grasped the wakizashi at his hip, drawing it swiftly enough to block the other at the same time.

Okita smirked as he pushed back against both of the men. They grimaced and sank their heels into the ground to fight against his weight. He pushed even harder. Using the rest of his strength, he roughly threw both of them back with the force of his own power. They leapt back before they could fall.

He rose to his feet, slipping both blades back into their respective places at his side. This fight was finished. If they couldn't overpower him together with their collective strength, then they couldn't beat him at all.

"Match point!" Maeda called out, signaling the end of their little sparring match. The ronin rolled his neck and shoulders, enjoying the slight strain on the muscles. It'd been a long time since he'd had such a good fight. Kagome had a strength that required finesse, ingenuity and the unique use of her surroundings to fight. However in spite of all of her abilities, she wasn't capable of fighting against his full strength as these men had. It was refreshing to be able to bulldoze his way through the battle. A small smirk tugged at his lips. Now to figure out what their true aim was.

Okita relaxed his stance, "I take it you two are after more than just a spot in the Shinsengumi." His smile became sharp with suspicion. They were amazing fighters but there was something that kept nagging at him. If they truly were so interested in joining them, why wait until Kagome approached them? Why didn't they come forward before? Clearly they'd informed his wife that they'd attended his little shit show of a gathering yesterday. So why wait until she'd brought them to him? He needed that answered before he ever allowed them near Kondou, or Kagome for that matter. His smile dropped a little at that thought. Hayato's appearance was still throwing him through the loop. Seeing Takeshi's face in his era instinctively made him want to turn the male away, but he needed to figure him out first. What did he want? What was he after?

Hayato stood to his full height. He bowed at the waist in an act of sincere apology. "It was not our intention to waste your time. However there was something we needed to verify for ourselves." His dark eyes slid from him to Kagome, as if contemplating what to say next. Okita bristled at the look. This was _precisely_ what he'd wanted to avoid. A sharp twinge of possessiveness rushed through him. His shoulders squared and the smile fell from his lips.

"I must ask but are you aware of how the other villages see you? Of the reputation that you now present to others?" Hayato's tone grew louder—emphasizing his point. "Do you truly believe that holding a competition of this sort and encouraging violence is the best way to spread your message?" He pressed on without stopping. "If the Shinsengumi wants to make headway in earning the people's trust then you must first acknowledge that your way of doing things is wrong." His gaze slid to Kagome once more. "Is she even aware of the reputation that _you_ have?"

Okita felt his lip curl back in fury. What the hell? He just beat their asses and now the guy was going to stand on some damn pedestal to scold him about his life choices? Fuck that. He wasn't going to sit back and let him berate him, especially not after bringing his loved one into this.

"Last I checked the business between a husband and wife was strictly their own." A sharp smirk split across his lips. "I don't think you were ever apart of that equation." It was a calculated blow but it had little to no effect on Hayato. Unlike Takeshi, he hardly bat an eye at the accusation. He continued onwards, "Besides, you seemed just as eager to partake in this violence. So mind getting to the actual point here?"

"I will but first, that's not what this is about." He straightened his shoulders and his voice grew more serious. "That last attack was the same one she used yesterday." The dark-haired male gestured towards the sword strapped to her waist. "You were the one who taught her to use that technique, weren't you?"

Okita didn't bother answering him. He merely gripped the hilt of his katana more firmly with his palm. He observed his opponent. There was no flicker of rage in the other man. Just a cold form of stoicism and a quiet anger stemming from something he couldn't quite grasp. This wasn't jealousy on Hayato's end. This was something else entirely. His eyes narrowed on the male. What was he after?

"Do you really want her to partake in such things? She's a good fighter but why encourage it? Why put her on the frontlines like that?" The man's tone grew firm. "You need to reevaluate how the Shinsengumi will react to her presence. She can fight but _should_ she have to? Think of someone besides yourself for once." He was correct on all accounts. He didn't _want_ Kagome to fight. He didn't _want_ her to be forced to battle. The days she wanted to spar with him were one thing but at the end of it all, all he truly wanted was for her to just be _happy_. Needless to say he'd handle the men of the Shinsengumi himself. There would always be those who would oppose the presence of a female in their mist but they didn't have any say in this choice. Kagome was his wife, therefore she would be coming with him; with or without the other's approval.

Okita made a move to speak but Kagome stepped forward. She placed a reassuring palm upon his bicep as she stood at his side. The twitch in his sword arm relaxed somewhat at the show of comfort.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." His wife spoke up. She clutched at the sword strapped to her side. "I appreciate the concern Ono-san, however Souji has neither forced me to participate in fighting nor has he put me in any real danger. He's an incredible teacher and he knows my limits better than myself sometimes." She rubbed her hand in a soothing motion over his arm, calming his frayed nerves. "I was already aware of his reputation before my family took him in. So you needn't worry for my sake. Besides," She lifted the blade to draw attention to it, "I've battled long before Souji came into my life and it's very probably that I will fight again later. That's not a bad thing. It just means that I still have the strength necessary to stand by the people I care about and defend them the best way I can."

She offered a short bow of gratitude, "I appreciate your concern but at this time it is unnecessary." Kagome raised her head before speaking the next part, "But I must ask. If you never intended on joining the Shinsengumi, then why did you wish to test Souji? Surely you must've gotten more from this then just the chance to talk down to him."

Okita grimaced at the final part of her speech. It was _his_ duty to protect her. Not the other way around. He didn't want her to have any part in the battlefield if could help it. She deserved more from him than simply an obligation to fight for him. Those days of struggling, battling and just striving to survive were over for her. The few things she'd divulged to him about her travels were enough to steel his resolve in that regard. He might be a blade for the Shinsengumi, but that didn't make her a tool for either himself or the organization to use. She was simply herself. Nothing more, nothing less. His back straightened. He'd talk with her later tonight regarding that issue. For now, he'd settle this matter.

Hideyoshi clapped his student on the back heartily, "Might as well tell them. It's not like you've got anything to hide by it."

Hayato's shoulders slumped. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed through his lips.

"I needed to be sure of something." Hayato's eyes met his fiercely. The determination that burned in their depths forced a small spark of respect within him. He hated that. "I needed to make sure that you weren't just using your position as an excuse to abuse your own strength." He glanced at his wife once more. "I also needed to be sure that she wasn't be forced into anything." There was a flicker of concern before it dissipated.

Okita bristled, "And what exactly gave you that idea in the first place." He genuinely wanted to know. Had she acted unusually yesterday? Or had the whole incident with the previous day's fight made her a bit skittish? He needed to know. The ronin felt his shoulders relax the second the warmth of her fingertips touched his open palm. He splayed his fingers and allowed her to take hold of his hand.

"Just call it an instinct." Hayato brushed the question aside. His teeth gnashed together in frustration. Damn it all. "In any case I think we're through here. I apologize for wasting your time." He offered one last bow before turning on his heel. Hideyoshi offered a sympathetic shrug as he followed after him.

"Hold up," He pushed the conversation. He glared at them as a nagging feeling settled over him. There was more to it than that. There _had_ to be. Guys like these didn't just involved themselves in bullshit fights without reason. There was _something_ that caused them to feel as if his wife were being used. "You didn't just come here to check on her, so out with it." He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Why didn't you approach me yesterday with this? Why wait so damn long? Why even fight me?" His brows furrowed. "You've gone through a lot of trouble just to prove a damn point, so why don't you make it already." He didn't like this. He couldn't get a read on the man. He didn't necessarily have a _bad_ feeling but he definitely wasn't feeling _good_ about their interest in Kagome.

Hayato paused mid step. The man he called teacher looked between them curiously. Then, in a softly whispered voice he was able to hear the answer.

"I wanted to see if you were worthy. I didn't think much of you yesterday but," He shifted one last glance towards his wife. "Hearing her speak highly of you made me reconsider." With that he left. His teacher trailed behind him slightly.

"In case you were wondering," Hideyoshi cut in, "It's cause she ran the other day. Scared him out of his mind." A wide grin cut across his age-withered face. "But I think we found the answer as to why. Give the kid some time, he'll come around." He turned around and gave a final wave of his hand. "See you around, little lady."

Okita was left watching them leave. A mixture of frustration and confusion wormed its way into his being. Worthy? That wasn't something he'd thought about often. He was by no means a _good_ man as Kagome liked to think, but he wasn't the worst either. He was just _himself_. His sense of worth had always been derived from his ability to make Kondou proud. It was his prowress with his blade that'd set him apart. It was his desire to become a tool for the Shinsengumi that had driven him on. But was that all there was to it? Where did Kagome fit into that? Or his men for that matter? How did they view him?

His wife trailed her fingers along the small of his back, "Souji," Her voice cut in over his thoughts. "Don't worry." The warmest smile spread over her lips as she looked up to him. "You _are_ worthy. Besides," She turned to glance at the disappearing silhouettes of the men who'd challenged him. "I think he's searching for more than just a position. What he wants to find is probably something he has to find in himself."

Okita blinked. Find in himself? He thought on it carefully. Well, he wasn't going to fight her on that front. She had a keen eye for people and if she felt that Hayato's issues were more personal than just his style of recruiting, then he'd have to believe her. A small smile made its way across his lips. For now, he'd just trust her instinct.

"Hey kid," He dipped his head low as to avoid the remaining three recruits from hearing him. "I want you to stick by me for a little while." He couldn't keep an eye on her if she were to wander off to do her daily duties as she normally would have for them. That sensation of not being able to know where she was or if she was safe didn't bode well for him; not after that confrontation.

Kagome nodded, giving his fingers a firm squeeze of affirmation.

"You have a bad feeling?" She tried to pry a bit more information from him. He smiled down at her warmly. That wasn't necessarily true either. It was just the briefest flicker of curiosity over the other man's expression that had set him at unease. This was beyond just his regular sense of possessiveness. He was all too familiar with that sharp sting. It was always there, dragging lines down his back much the way she did in their bed every night. This wasn't the same though. Something sickening twisted in his stomach each time he noticed that look in the other man's eyes. Even if he'd never act on that interest, he didn't want to take any risks where her safety was involved. She deserved more from him than that.

"I wouldn't say that so much as I just get an odd feeling about the whole thing." He settled on watching their silhouettes disappear into the thinning crowd. "Until we know what they're really after it wouldn't be safe to let you wander off on your own. You okay with that?"

His brows furrowed together. He truly wanted her to have the freedom of exploring the village as she saw fit. There were still a lot of things she'd need to adjust to and having some time to herself would've been perfect for that. Unfortunately it looked as if his wish wouldn't be granted. An idea suddenly entered his mind. A slight grin spread across his lips as he took on a playful tone.

"Hey," He waited until she tipped her head to glance back up at him. "What do you say you help me kick these guys asses into shape?"

She glanced between him and the three. A slow smile spreading over her own lips, "Sounds good."

Okita laughed. That was just yet another thing he loved about her. Always eager to spar no matter the occasion.

They turned to face the last of the recruits still standing with them. The twins were eyeing them cautiously while the youngest of their small group kept his gaze hard with a fierce determination. That one was definitely a bit of a spitfire.

He gestured towards his woman, "So here's the official meet and greet. This is my wife, Kagome." He slipped his hand from hers to place it squarely between her shoulder blades. "She's got a good set of skills, so she'll be helping out for a little while. Any of you got a problem with it can either suck it up or go home. We clear?" His tone was hard with the severity of his command. He didn't give a damn how they felt personally. This was now beyond simple societal gender roles. With those two wandering about, it'd be safest if he could keep her near him. She wouldn't be satisfied just standing around watching, plus with her abilities she would do best at shaping Daichi's wild technique into something more refined.

The baby-faced teen was the first to respond, "Pleasure to meet you Okita-san." He bowed to her politely. "I am Maeda Toru." Dark eyes narrowed at the pair next to him in a display of irritation. Clearly he was unamused by the brother's inability to introduce themselves properly.

One twin stepped forward after catching the look, "Tanaka Michio and this is my brother Daichi. We are also pleased to meet you." He gave a bow as well. Daichi stood off to the side. He blinked twice before gesturing towards her.

"Wait, so you're saying we've got to fight a girl?"

Michio sighed at his brother. This was not going to end well for him. He chose not to intervene in what came next. Instead he simply stood aside and watched as their recruiter stepped close to him.

"Not afraid are you?" A cold edge entered Okita's voice. It was sharp and ice-like in its quality. He watched as the men shivered subconsciously at the hidden threat. "She might not look like much but she's good at what she does. Don't let your guard down or else she'll take you out." He gave the burly man a strong clap on his shoulder with his palm. "Trust me on that one. It'll be your greatest mistake."

Kagome hadn't spoken much during the conversation. Her eyes keenly surveyed the men as she watched their every movement like a hawk. He knew that expression well. It'd been what she'd done to him when she was observing his techniques; watching and learning, so that she could gather as much information on his style as she could. She'd later use that knowledge to counter his attacks. She was a sneaky little devil in that regard.

A bright, disarming smile lit up her features, "Oh please you can just call me Kagome. It feels weird hearing '-san' attached to my name." She waved her hand in front of her face in a placating manner. "I'm not that formal."

Okita smiled widely, "You heard the lady. Now," His eyes drifted towards the scarlet monochrome of the sky above their heads. "Looks like it's getting pretty late. You idiots head home for now. If you still feel like signing up then meet back here first thing in the morning." His smirk grew vicious. "No bitching about the rules either. I'll kick your asses out, understood?"

The three responded in kind, "Understood!"

The ronin noted with no small amount of interest the way Maeda eyed Daichi. The boy's gaze was dark and full of malicious intent. It'd be a good start to get his offensive attacks going but he'd need to do something about his rampant bloodlust. It'd be a horrible idea to pit him against Kagome in the morning. He knew a berserker type when he saw one.

The brothers for the most part remained oblivious to the teen's intent. Whether by nature of habit or a purposeful snubbing of the kid's ability, they certainly knew how to get under his skin. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. He'd have to come up with a good plan. He couldn't just let them go hog wild on each other either.

Maeda needed restraint. Daichi needed a better defense and Michio, well he hadn't seen much of Michio's ability, but he'd assumed that the man's style would be similar to his brother's. If not a bit more tamed judging by their personalities.

Kagome's fingers trailed alone the small of his back. His mind snapped to attention as he looked down at her smiling form.

"Let's go home."

The words struck something soft within him. _Home_. This place wasn't going to be their permanent residence but he knew exactly what she'd meant. Home was where they were. Just the two of them outside any other interference. Home was wherever they chose to be. In this case, she'd chosen for her home to be at _his_ side. Not anyone else's.

Okita wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body, "Sounds good to me. We can pick up where we left off this morning." He dipped his head to capture the lobe of her ear between his teeth sensually. His wife stifled a moan. She pushed her hands at his shoulders as she blushed furiously.

"Not in public!" Kagome's tone came out in a rushed whisper. "You're awful!"

The young man gave a hearty laugh, "Better than in front of the guys. Now what do you say? I've still got to show you some proper appreciation for trying to help me."

She blinked. Confusion flitted over her expression before a dawning realization hit.

"Oh, that's right! Those two guys, Fujiwara-san and Ono-san correct? Do you think that they're after something else besides just joining the Shinsengumi? It seemed like they were searching for information." She tried to bring them up, but he cut her off with the sharp slant of his mouth over hers. He didn't want to hear about them right now. All he wanted was to focus on _her_.

"Later." He broke in. "Now we go home and finish what was started." His hand roved over towards her hip before lowering to cup her thigh within his palm sensually. If they weren't out in the open, he would've already loosened the obi and sash to lift the whole thing over his own hip. Alas, such things were not to be seen here.

Kagome sighed into his lips. Her eyes closed and she gave a single nod.

"Fine, but we finish this conversation later. No excuses."

His smirk grew wide, "We'll see."

He'd be damned if he let any other name slip between their sheets, even as just regular conversation. For now, this time was about them and their bond. Not anyone else. He'd make damned sure of it. With that they meandered their way back to the hotel. Not pausing for a second at the odd glances they received for Kagome's sword. His mind flitted back to the conversation he'd had with her mother. If Momo had denied him then he would've been forced to do this with her only posing as his wife. It would've been nothing but a farce to satisfy her parent. He would have never been able to experience any of this with her. His grip around her waist tightened.

To hell with playing pretend. He would've never been satisfied by that even if he'd tried. As much as he would have loved to be able to promise to only keep her under his wing if Momo had requested it, he knew himself well enough to know better. He wouldn't have been able to stay away. He would've eventually taken her to his bed while bearing his name. His eyes flicked back to her smiling expression. Now Kagome was his wife in the truest sense of the word. No if's, and's or but's about it. She had chosen him and that was how it was going to stay. She was not just a charge he had to take responsibility for. She was his wife. His _family._ He wouldn't give her a chance to regret it. Not on his life.

The night bled away. The only thing his mind focused on was the sound of her voice, heat of her flesh and rough touch of her fingertips dragging down his back in parallel lines. This was how it was always supposed to be. Just them. No one else. He slipped between the sheets of their futon with her, forgetting about everything else besides the pleasure of her warmth.

* * *

Hayato dropped his arm over his eyes. The night had passed so quickly. He'd hardly blinked and it was already gone. His body ached mildly as he tossed to his side. The battle yesterday had worn on him more than he'd anticipated. Okita was a powerful fighter and had exposed every single weakness he had. That was something he couldn't deny. Okita was _strong_. His power was unrivaled amongst those whom he fought. But his personality… His lips turned downwards at the thought. He hated this.

A heavy weight pressed upon his chest. He didn't have to look to know what it was.

"Come on. The more you mope around the more it makes _me_ depressed." Hideyoshi used the ball of his heel to push him from side to side. "Now up! Up! Up! Up!" His teacher repeatedly pushed his foot against his ribs and back, emphasizing each word that he spoke. Hayato swatted the appendage away, a faint scowl marring his features.

"Entertain yourself for once. There's something I need to think about." It slipped out before he had the chance to stop it.

Hideyoshi's lip split into a wide grin, "Oh? You mean the little lady? The one who's married to that batshit crazy idiot?" The older man took on a thoughtful expression. "You'd think they'd repel each other given their opposite personalities. Who knows, maybe she's got a thing for the wild type." He fought the urge to glare at the man. Only he would suggest something so ludicrous. Certainly there was more tying those two together than just simple notions of fantasy. That was made evident in the way she'd defended him against his accusations.

Hayato turned to his side, facing away from his companion. That aside, there was something else that kept bothering him. His gaze narrowed at the half-filled bottle of sake beside his futon. He _wanted_ to join the Shinsengumi's ranks. In fact, he desperately _needed_ to. A vague memory of japanese maple trees and autumn showers filled his mind. There was more at stake than just a simple pique of interest.

"It's not about that." He sighed. He should've known that his teacher was going to keep pushing that topic. The man was relentless when it came to trying to pair him up with virtually any woman that showed an interest in him. Albeit in this case he was the one to be mildly interested in her. He just had the unfortunate ability of picking the only woman who was married to the craziest man alive.

Hideyoshi's face grew serious. He crouched low beside him as his tone dropped to an even level, "You think she might know something?" The air grew thick around them. His reason for wanting to be near the Shisengumi wasn't without ulterior motive. There was someone he needed to find. Someone that had lost contact the moment they'd run into their rag-tag group. His brows furrowed sharply at the thought.

"It's hard to say. At the very least I think she's unaware of what's happening." Hayato rolled to his back and used his arms to pillow his head. "As far as I can tell she's local to this village. She mentioned that they'd only recently got married yesterday. I doubt she's even been to Kyoto." These were just simple observations he'd picked up in the short time he'd known her. He'd have to investigate further to deduct the truth to her place in all of this.

"You think he's using her?" That time Hideyoshi's expression darkened. That notion didn't seem quite right. The way he stood in front of her protectively; the way he'd defended her and tried to keep him away from her. It wouldn't make sense if he were just using her to cover his own ass. Okita was many things but in their battle he could determine one simple truth about the ronin: He was earnest.

Hayato shook his head, "No that's not it. He clearly cares but something feels _off_ about those two." His shoulders stiffened as he tried to oust the unwelcomed memories of fog, gunpowder and the scent of copper from his mind. Now wasn't the time for that. "Whatever is happening in Kyoto, I think Okita is involved in it somehow. We just have to keep an eye on things and make our move when we get the chance."

His teacher grew silent. There was an air of discontent that neither of them gave words to. He was grateful for the man's help and everything that he'd done for him up until this point. However, this was one task that he would not concede. He'd come to this place with a goal in mind. Testing Okita as he did had given him an invaluable insight into the type of man that he truly was. He doubted that he had anything to do with that person's disappearance but that didn't mean that his comrades back in Kyoto were in the same boat.

"Do you really think she's there?" Hideyoshi finally spoke up. The younger male shook his head. That was a question he'd been trying to find the answer to for a long time. At least now they had a single thread that they could follow. The real issue though was if he could stomach his pride enough to follow under Okita's leadership. His eye twitched at the thought.

"Not sure but we're going to find out one way or another."

His teacher's lips suddenly pulled into a wide grin, "That is true. Now don't think I'm just going to leave your ass moping in bed all day." A harsh kick struck his side, effectively knocking out of his futon and onto the floor. "Now up! We're going out and I don't want to hear any bitching about it either."

Hayato wanted to bury his face in the sand. Oh great, yet another day of gambling and drinking. That was _exactly_ what he needed at this point.

"Oh don't give me that look. I'm sure you'll run into the little lady while we're out." His grin turned teasing. "You seem to have a thing for her."

His face became warm, "She's married you idiot." Okita would challenge him to a death match if he were to even step a single toe close to her. He was already treading on thin ice when it came to Kagome. Attempting to make a pass at her would be impossible without facing her husband's wrath.

"So? Doesn't mean that you can't appreciate from afar."

That notion struck a chord with him. Appreciate from afar? That just sounded creepy. Hayato shook his head, "No way." He rolled further away from his teacher, ignoring his bout of complaints. "The answer is no and that's final."

Hideyoshi was not the sort of man who gave up easily. Undeterred, he gripped the back of his student's kosode and hauled him up onto his feet with all the force of a bull. Sometimes, he really hated his friend.

* * *

Kagome struck back at her opponent. A fierce gleam entered her eyes as she shifted into a steady position.

"You can't slack off because you're afraid of hurting me!" She snapped, using a low sweep of her sword to knock the larger male unbalanced. "The more you think in terms of gender the more you're going to find yourself in danger!" They'd left the Inn early this morning. By the time they'd arrived to the training area, Maeda and the Tanaka brothers had been waiting for them. Okita'd been quick to assigning her a student for the day. So she set to work on evading his attacks and exposing his defenses.

Daichi attempted to block her but found himself knocked onto his back in one fell swoop.

"Damn it!" His teeth gnashed together. "She's too fast. I can't get a hit in." It was so frustrating! A woman wasn't supposed to be able to get around his defenses that easily. Yet here she was, running circles around him as if it were nothing. It was no wonder Okita had taken such a shine to her. She was fighting _machine_.

"What, you think your enemies are going to play nice?" The man himself stood over him. A coy grin played upon his lips maliciously. "Well aren't they nice guys. Letting you stand up and gather your bearings. Say, think they'll invite you to tea too?"

Kagome sheathed her blade. A sigh left her lips as she settled a baleful glare on her husband, "Souji, come on now. You've got your own to train. Unless you're looking for another spar."

The man shrugged his shoulders, "What? I can't check in on his progress? You're a bit soft on them, you know." A tick appeared above her brow. Now that was just rude. She was not _soft_. She just wasn't a brute like he was.

Daichi dropped his head onto the ground. Great. Now a woman was going easy on _him_. Where had his life led him to?

"It's not that I'm soft on them Souji," Kagome sighed as she came to stand beside her husband. "It's that I don't just utterly beat them half to death while training them." A small smile pulled at her lips. "You've got a mean streak in you when it comes to training." She was fully aware of this side to him. Even in their sparring sessions he'd never really gone too easy on her. He also wasn't quite as vicious with her as he was with the guys, but that was to be somewhat expected. Even a man as hardened as Okita had his moments where he couldn't bring out the full force of his strength against her. Maybe that was due in part to the fact that she and her family had taken him in when he'd been at his most vulnerable. Yet another part of herself denied the charge—asserting that it was his own love for her that had steadily grown over their time spent together that kept him from hurting her; even in a sparring match.

The man didn't deny her charge. A knowing glint entered his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. She didn't find it to be a necessarily bad thing about him, it was just that sometimes people required a bit more direction in their training than he often gave. That was both his strength and his weakness.

Daichi rose to his feet. A scowl marred his features and his hand gripped at his sword all the tighter. She knew that look well. The bitter taste of defeat was a hard one to swallow. Two losses in about as many days was bound to grind at him.

She focused her attention on the recruit, "That anger you're feeling? You need to channel it into your style." The young woman circled her 'student' predatorily. "The more you swing wildly, the easier it is for your opponent to see the weak spots in your defenses." She gestured towards his loose stance. "Use your anger to tighten your control and steel your resolve. Don't give your enemy any opportunities to strike. You have the brute force to power your way through most fights, but it won't save you every time." She came to a stop in front of him. "If you want to get stronger than you'll need to use your _head_. Not literally either. Just try to come up with strategies as you go along. _Predict_ your opponent's movement before they can make them. That's how you'll get stronger."

Daichi scratched at the back of his neck. A look of confusion flickered over his expression. Clearly, he was having difficulty understanding what she meant.

"She's telling you to actually _think_ for once." Maeda cut in. His voice was cold—honed to a sharpened edge with the frustration he felt. "Or do you think you can just swing away wildly and win every time?" The feminine male glared down his nose at him. "Why don't you _listen_ to what she's actually saying instead of getting angry that you can't win against her."

Kagome kept silent as the teen continued his verbal assault on her 'student'. There was a wave of bloodlust that poured from the young man's thin frame. The hardened lines of his otherwise soft features bore an unusual interest for her. People weren't born killers. They were made into them. She knew that first hand. So what was this one's reason for fighting? Why was he so intent on killing? Her eyes shifted towards her husband. Okita observed the pair with a thoughtful expression. His gaze met hers and she could spy the inkling of a similar curiosity in them. It seemed as if she weren't the only one whose interest was piqued in the small teen.

"Hey baby-face," Okita cut in. "I need you to run a quick errand. I've got shit for supplies and we've got to start heading back to Kyoto the day after tomorrow." He cocked his head in her direction. "I need you two to pile up on the travelling supplies. You," He pointed towards him with a firm tone in his voice. "Keep her safe. She tells you to do something, _you do it_. I'm going to handle this idiot's training for now." Kagome cocked her head curiously. Wait, they were leaving that soon? She thought that it wouldn't be for another week or so. Seeing her confused expression, Okita dropped his voice to address her directly.

"Those two are just gonna keep bickering if we leave them like this. Plus we've found all the talent we're going to in this town." She felt his hand brush over the small of her back reassuringly. "Might as well take off as soon as we're ready. I'm not comfortable letting you go out on your own but the shops close too damn early for me to go with you. Kid's a real blood sport but he'll be good for keeping away the worst. Come back here when you're done. We'll talk more at the Inn tonight."

Kagome nodded once. This was not the world she was born in. Nor was the world she'd learned to battle. It was something of an entirely different breed, something that Okita was more familiar with. If he had made this decision then she'd respect that. She'd simply hear his reasons later that night. The young woman addressed her husband, "Of course. I know what we need." Fishing into her sleeves she set the money away so that it wouldn't be visible to onlookers. "In any case much of the roads we need to travel will have natural growing herbs we can take advantage of as well. I'll get some nonperishable food items and the rest we'll procure on the way. Sound good?"

Okita grinned, "Sounds good to me. Now go on. I'd rather you be back here before it gets too late." His voice dropped once more. "If _anything_ happens come straight back. I'm not taking risks this time." She knew exactly what this was. It was an attempt to separate the men before they killed each other. Okita had already spent a few hours with Maeda and as such felt confident in his abilities and worth. There was still an edge of suspicion as trust hadn't been fully gained yet, but he trusted in her strength more than he did in Maeda's. He was placing full faith in the fact that she could handle her own for a few hours while he sorted out Daichi's lack of direction.

She offered him a warm smile. Her fingers tangled with his a short sign of reassurance. It was clear that Hayato's words had shaken him somewhat. The man was generally unflappable but he wasn't without his own set of insecurities and faults. Hayato was just good at pressing all of them at once, whether intentional or not. His shoulders relaxed at the slight touch. That was one thing she loved about their relationship. They no longer needed as many words to convey the things the felt. A simple touch here, a quick glance there. These were just the things they needed to feel the slight warmth of the other's presence, the constant sensation of support. It was nice.

Kagome turned towards her temporary bodyguard. She smiled at the younger male, "Shall we get going?" He nodded in affirmation, taking one last glance at Okita for confirmation.

The two wandered off into the thickening crowd. The heat had swelled to near unbearable levels. Fortunately for her she'd gotten so used to it in her previous travels. Even in the short break she'd taken in her era to finish out her schooling, she still remained less prone to bouts of overexertion as she had been.

"Kagome-san," The teen addressed her softly. She cocked her head over her shoulder to look at the young man. There was something about him that was curious. He seemed so young, so soft in comparison to the world around him. Yet the bloodlust that poured from him was palpable. It reminded her a bit of old memories; of a time and place she'd much rather forget.

"What is it Maeda-kun?" She slowed her pace to match his. The chaos of merchants advertising their wares and idle chatter bled into the background.

"May I ask you something?" His gaze was trained on the ground beneath their feet. His brows pulled into a sharp furrow. She knew that look well. The self-doubt and frustration of someone deep in a personal crisis. She came to a stop along the side of the road. He met her gaze, "Why do you fight?" He cleared his throat as if trying to reword what he was attempting to ask. "What that man said earlier isn't wrong. So why are you fighting with us? So why force yourself to do this sort of thing?" It was a double edged question. There was certain aspects to this era that she hadn't taken into account. Five hundred years ago it wasn't so unusual to see women of the family take charge and fight alongside their husbands. They'd charged into battle and held their stations firmly against their opposition. Now, most samurai were simply politicians and their wives the managers of their estates. Women were little more than simply property at this time. Something to be protected, guarded against adversaries. Yet she was violating that societal view. She was fighting. She was strong. She was beside Okita on equal footing.

She could hazard a guess as to why he was asking such a thing. It wasn't herself per say that he was asking for, but _himself_. The reflection of self-doubt still lingered in his expression. She tucked her hands into the sleeves of her kosode. Out of all the clothes Okita had brought, she managed to slip a single set of white kosode, haori and green hakamas. She had a feeling that she'd need them for training so she slipped them into the furoshiki when Okita hadn't bee looking. Although the man had certainly brought entirely too much for their own good.

"I think I understand what you're asking." She tipped her head towards the sky. "But let me ask you this. Why do _you_ pick up your sword everyday?" A knowing glint entered her eyes. "Why is it that you sought out Souji even after he showed himself as being rather crass?" After all, that was the reason why Hideyoshi and Hayato couldn't bear to remain under his leadership. They'd left because a part of them weren't able to respect that aspect of his personality. So why did Maeda and the Tanaka brothers remain? Were they in awe of his strength? Did they have something else they wanted to achieve? Each person's reason for fighting was different, but the key desire was there. "You could have just left the moment you felt insulted but you stuck it out. Why's that?" A small smile played upon her lips.

He remained in thoughtful silence for a moment. Then he took a short breath, "Because I didn't _want_ to walk away. I felt like I _needed_ to fight." He glanced towards the palm of his hand.

"You wanted to prove yourself worthy." She didn't have to look to know the sort of expression that crossed his face. She'd been much the same as him a few years back. She'd been so desperate and eager to win, to get stronger but most of all to prove herself _capable_. The young woman turned on her heel, "At the end of the day we all have a purpose to fulfill. Being here by Souji's side _is_ my purpose. Even if it means getting into fights I don't mind." She smiled at the young man, "Because it means that we're together. That's enough for me."

He hadn't said anything to that. Merely thought quietly on the matter. Together, huh? It was a notion that was entirely new to him. He shrugged his shoulders and trailed after the woman. For now, he had a duty to fulfill. He wouldn't fail Okita, nor himself. After all he still had yet to prove himself as someone worthy of his strength. One day, he'd face down his demons. For now, he'd just keep fighting. It was all that he could do.

 **A/n:** Ah so I ended up deciding to cut this one a bit shorter. There was supposed to be a final scene of Hayato and Hideyoshi I wanted to incorporate but that part didn't really make it into this segment. I also wanted half of this to be action oriented and the other half development oriented. I feel like there's still a lot that I'm trying to cover but I'm having a difficult time figuring how it's pacing. So I'm just going to keep at it and try to work in the development as much as I can so far. As for the delay, well the action scene in the beginning kept coming up so stiff and wooden in the first drafts so I'd decided to scrap the chapter… _three times._ Bleh definitely was a struggle getting through that segment. But I will say that since a trip to Kyoto last year, I've been more inspired than ever to get this story going again. Besides the rewrites I actually just needed to refigure several character's actual purpose in this plot as I ended up changing several points from the original draft.

Example: In the _very_ first draft of OPAH, Kagome merely helped Okita across the well and he'd just taken her on as his charge, not his wife. Thus a triangle had formed with one of the other guys later. In this final draft Kagome and Okita are married so that triangle never actually forms. So that character along with these new OCs have to have their positions reworked, along with the actual relationships that they'll develop with Kagome and Okita. Even Chizuru had hers slightly tweaked as well.

Anyways, I can't express how much I appreciate you guys supporting both me and this story so much. Any time I get lost on where to go or how to develop things, I always go back and reread all the reviews and responses I get to this. You're support has always been so amazing. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter out after I get a few updates on some of the other works like _The Space Between_ , _Crashing Tides_ and _Phases of the Moon_. Thanks so much!


	20. Man and Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Demons by Rival x Max Hurrell (Feat. Veronica Bravo)

 _ **Attention:**_ **Due to the graphic nature of this chapter, reader discretion is advised.**

 _This chapter has been censored. Please visit AO3 for the full version._

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty** : Man and Monster

Nagakura shook his head frantically, "Oh come on, there's no way a guy like that just got some innocent girl to agree to be his wife. He kidnapped her, right?" The burly man directed his attention towards Hijikata. Word of Okita's marriage had spread quickly amongst the ranks. As expected rumors had started to run rampant. Things such as he'd bridenapped her from a wealthy family, or that she was some sort of runaway began festering within their walls. The things the rank-and-file soldiers were saying were bound to be ten times as scandalous. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was too damn much trouble already and she wasn't even here yet. He could only imagine the trouble her presence would cause once she arrived.

"Nah I think he swept the girl off her feet. Souji's a real charmer when he wants to be. Remember that ramen shop girl that had a thing for him some time back?" Harada laughed heartily. "He sure enjoyed the attention but it didn't last that long. I think he scared the shit out of her by accident."

Heisuke responded, "More like she just ran away screaming the first time she saw us arrest some Choshu guys. She was super skittish." His eyes tipped towards the ceiling. "He mentioned that this woman's family took him in, right? You think he got their permission to marry her first? I can't see them just running off if they're still stuck in Edo."

Hijikata's brow twitched. The only thing they knew about this girl was that she'd taken care of Okita and her name was Kagome. They had little else to go on besides that. He really needed to speak with her one-on-one once they arrived. It was his responsibility to see that his men hadn't done anything untowards to her. Alas, if the man had already married her then it was likely too late. He felt the pang of a stress-induced headache begin to form behind his eyes. Great. Just what he needed.

"What do you think Saito?" Harada turned towards their silent companion. "You think he did things the right way? Or you think he just grabbed some sweet girl off the street?" All eyes were on the dark-haired male.

Saito kept his gaze trained on the courtyard. He remained silent, partially oblivious to the conversation surrounding him. His feet dangled over the engawa. There was little use in making a fuss over the woman before she even arrived. His eyes drifted towards a little feathered creature strutting about in the inner courtyard. They'd bought some livestock to keep on the compound. Their purpose was to help keep their costs down and provide a bit of responsibility to the new recruits. However there was one little rooster they'd gotten that had taken quite the liking to him. It was nameless and only served the single purpose of protecting the hens that laid their eggs for consumption. It bobbed back and forth, its head moving at rapid speed as it clucked. No matter where he went, it followed him. Like now it didn't stray too far from his person, bobbling excitedly as the men behind him continued to bicker. He preferred such simplicities. They were a nice change of pace.

"Saito?" Harada tried again.

The ronin blinked. Ah, that was right. They were trying to ask him a question. He sucked a breath through his nose, "Okita is many things but he is not without his own sense of morality." Saito took a drink from his cup—enjoying the strong flavor of the tea. "I believe that he went about things the proper way. He was never the sort to take short cuts when it comes to family matters." His eyes darted towards Kondou. "He had a firm role model to instill that sense of honor within him."

The burly man laughed heartily. He rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed and waved his free hand in a placating manner.

"Now now, I'm sure there's a good explanation. Besides they spent several months together under the same roof. I'm sure that Souji had plenty of time to arrange for a proper marriage with her family's consent." The other men froze at his words. Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke shared a dubious look.

"You don't think?" They started at the same time.

Hijikata's brow twitched. Where were they going with this?

"Six months together but who's to say that they hadn't _gotten along_ earlier than what he wrote about here." The red head contemplated, lifting the letter for closer inspection.

Nagakura nodded grimly, "If her family was so ready to get rid of her then there can only be one thing."

Heisuke joined in, "She's probably pregnant."

The commander slammed his palm against his forehead. Somehow, that theory made perfect sense. He didn't have the strength to argue against their logic. This day just got worse and worse. He only hoped for Okita's sake that nothing was suspicious about their marriage. He already had plenty to answer for when he got back to their compound.

* * *

Okita curved his katana in a downward arc. His eyes narrowed at Daichi's form. He'd gotten a little better. His defense had tightened somewhat but he was still unable to fully secure his weakest points. Kagome would have a field day with him when she got back. His lips turned downwards. It would've been best if he'd kept her with him but she was quite adept at buying supplies. He couldn't afford the time to go with her after these training sessions either as most of the shops closed up at dusk. Daichi and Michio were still too new to trust. Maeda was also new but there was something in the way the kid fought that he trusted.

The boy was earnest. He had a thirst for acceptance that was plain in the way he moved, the way he acted even in the way he fought. Okita couldn't pit him against Kagome as their fighting styles were entirely too similar to each other. They both relied on speed and advantageous surroundings to get their upper hand. His wife was powerful in many ways but in a battle against Maeda, she was likely to lose and that was not the goal in these sessions. He needed to pit her against someone that would have difficulty against her skills. He wanted these men to get _stronger_ , not become satisfied in a state of _stasis_.

At the very least he felt he could trust Maeda just enough to see this small mission through. With Hayato and Hideyoshi wandering around and him not able to go with her, this would be their best bet. Hayato's and Hideyoshi's larger size would serve as an advantage to a fighter like Maeda. He'd be able to slip around them like he did Daichi. Putting Kagome with him would double their abilities as well. With their similar fighting styles, they would make better fighting companions rather than sparring partners.

He refocused on his fight as Michio called the match, his blade planted firmly against Daichi's side. The ronin sheathed his sword. He felt a sigh work its way out.

"Hey, instead of just getting pissed off how about you listen?" His tone grew sharp. "You're getting the hang of shit but you're still too damn stubborn to actually put Kagome's advice into action." He gestured towards the other man's stance. "How many times are you going to leave your heart open for me to cut up?"

Daichi glanced down. He tucked his arms closer to his chest and shifted his legs into an easier position. Okita nodded to himself once. Good, he was _starting_ to grasp at what she was saying. He had no doubt that his wife would be able to pierce through the warrior's thick skull eventually, however they didn't quite have the amount of time necessary for her to train him in such a method. He needed these men in top form before he presented them to the Shinsengumi. With his delayed arrival he could only bring the best fighters with him. Having these few numbers of recruits made that task even more important. They desperately needed strong men. Not weak filth that couldn't take the advice of a single woman based on an innate sense of masculine stubbornness.

Hours passed. Michio proctored nearly all of their matches. He'd remained calm and generally reserved towards his brother's lack of progress. There was something about the man that Okita found rather interesting. He'd kept his eyes trained on his and Maeda's fights earlier in the day, watching their every movement. He was trying to learn in the way similar to Kagome: through keen observation. The ronin made a mental note to test his skills one-on-one later. It'd be a good idea to pit a two-on-two battle between the Tanaka brothers versus Kagome and Maeda as a team.

"Match point!" Michio called once more. Daichi laid sprawled upon his back. His chest heaved with each labored breath he took. Sweat covered his brow in a thick sheen. The brothers shared a glance of dismay at each other. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't beat him. Frustration bubbled beneath his skin. He'd wanted to join with the best. He just never anticipated that he'd be facing down his own weaknesses so brutally.

Okita sheathed his katana. His eyes tipped towards the sky. Summer had come in full swing for Edo. The sun blazed down upon them without mercy. Sweat collected at the back of his neck. The man pressed his palm to the flesh, partially lifting his hair to allow for a slight breeze to draft over it. A small chill went down his spine at the cool sensation. One thing he missed from his wife's era was the air conditioning. He'd gotten so spoiled off of it that it'd become difficult to adjust to these more extreme weather temperatures. His lips turned downwards. Speaking of, Kagome and Maeda should be back soon. He glanced towards the street. He was getting worried.

* * *

Kagome handed the peddler a small handful of cash.

"Thank you very much, sir." She smiled warmly at the middle aged man. He merely waved her off with a polite smile of his own and happy grin.

Maeda trailed along behind her. His eyes darted amongst the crowd that surrounded them suspiciously. He was an untrusting sort. The kind of boy that felt that the world was out to get him. Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. Given his appearance and thin structure, it probably was. She was sure that rumors of his birth were bound to run amuck wherever he went. His feminine features would give way to negative opinions. Things such as him being the bastard child of some self-important lord would be the most common rumors to fly around. She had to wonder how he first decided to pick up his sword. However that was a discussion meant for another time.

"Maeda-kun," The young woman drew the teen's attention. His eyes snapped to hers quickly. Curiosity poured from his expression. "There was something you wanted to ask, wasn't there?" She chose to give him the chance to speak. Certainly he had more on his mind then just why she had chosen to fight beside Okita.

The teen grimaced. His shoulders grew stiff at the mentioning.

"I don't think it'd be an appropriate question."

Kagome quirked her brow, "Nonsense. There are things you need to know, right? There's no harm in asking about it." She clasped her hands together and flashed a warm smile at the boy. He was close to her age but there was something about him that seemed vulnerable in comparison to the Tanaka brothers. She knew if she divulged that information then he'd likely take offense. So Kagome kept silent, permitting the young man to formulate his thoughts.

Maeda took a breath, "I wanted to know how you dealt with it." At her confused glance he continued. "You're a woman but you still fight. How do you deal with the people who don't respect you? People like Tanaka Daichi." His voice grew sharp at the mention of his name.

Now she understood where this was going. She was fully aware of the fact that Daichi took issue with facing her in a sparring match. He did not belittle her in front of her husband but it was in every subtle glance and strike. The man had his issues with her that he couldn't say out loud. She was more than certain that, that was the _true_ reason Okita had sent her out on this little errand. He'd wanted a chance to speak to him directly about the issue.

Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek. This was going to be a commonplace issue in this era. She'd chosen this time period as her home, so now she'd have to tackle the problems that came with that decision.

A smirk pulled at her lips, "You know the one good thing about being the underdog?" She held up her index finger. "It means you have the advantage of surprise on your side. I can't even begin to tell you how many opponents underestimated me in a fight. Each and every time I'd surprised them because they couldn't take me seriously."

Her smirk grew confident, "This is both a curse and a gift. I've simply taken their degradation of my skills as a chance to show them how quickly life can turn on its head." She came to a stop. "For all of his faults, Souji never once spoke down to me or treated me as if I was anything less than his equal." Her smile warmed at the thought. That was right. He could've easily changed the second that they returned to this era. He could've simply treated her as property like other men did during this time period, but he did not. He was taking great lengths to ensure her safety and comfort in this transition. She loved him all the more for it.

"Maeda-kun, Souji sees a lot of potential in you. The fact that you're the one he trusted to accompany me speaks volumes of that faith he has in your skills." She started walking towards the training area once more. Okita was wildly protective of her. He had been since the time with Takeshi. It'd been a surprise that he allowed another male to be the one to protect her but in her mind it only indicated the amount of faith he'd had for Maeda. "To give you a straight answer, the truth is that I just stopped caring. The only person I ever needed to acknowledge my strength was myself. People will either rebuke you for that ability or they'll accept you. At the end of the day what matters the most is the acknowledgement you give yourself."

She gestured towards the silhouettes of her husband and the other two recruits in the distance.

"Now come on, it's starting to get late and we still have our fights to finish!" The young woman took off at high speed. Maeda rushed behind her, trying desperately to keep up.

Acknowledge himself? It was such a simple concept, but maybe the person he was trying to prove himself most worthy to was _himself_. His expression softened. He could now see why a man as intense as Okita would fall for this woman. She was skilled in more things then just the sword.

The teen chased after her. This decision hadn't been a mistake after all.

* * *

Okita glared at the man sitting before him.

"You think this is a pain in the ass? Imagine fighting an enemy that can slip around all of your defenses." He ducked low, pushing forward on his thighs and jabbing the tip of his katana against the man's side. "You're dead."

His eyes grew cold. Daichi wasn't just having issues with Kagome's fighting style, he was having an issue with _her_. He'd expected as much when he'd asked her to aid in training but this was starting to grate on his damn nerves. He'd never been the chivalrous type but the blatant disrespect was tiring on him. It was one thing to underestimate her, it was another entirely to get angry over a defeat.

Daichi scowled. His brows furrowed together as he lowered his sword.

"Damn it, why can't I get through?" His voice came in harsh, his teeth grinding together almost painfully.

Michio crouched next to his brother, "These aren't people you can fight without a strategy." The man threw a cautious glance at their trainer. "They're both giving their all to these matches. They're strategizing, using their strengths to their advantage and exploiting your weaknesses." Michio met his brother's gaze. "Remember, when you fight them you can't hold back. You've fought them both enough to be able to predict their movements. Kagome-san is tough but she's not infallible." They both shot Okita a look. "Neither is he. Watch them for their weaknesses. That's what they want you to do."

The reserved male rose to his feet. Daichi thought for a long moment. Observe their weaknesses? How was he supposed to do that? Kagome was lightning fast and her husband was a verifiable wild card. Neither of whom moved in predictable ways. He rubbed his hair furiously with his frustration. How was he supposed to win like this?!

"Sorry we're late!" Kagome and Maeda rushed into the area. Spectators gathered behind them, their eyes glancing between each person with heightened interest. Their sparring matches had garnered quite a bit of attention. Thus far no one else had been brave enough to approach.

Okita smiled at his wife, "You get everything?" Relief filled him in a way he was unused to. His shoulders relaxed as he turned towards his loved one. Kagome came to a stop before him. She gestured towards the furoshiki upon Maeda's back.

"Yup! I think we got just about everything we need." Her hand slipped into his naturally. Their fingers intertwined together. He loved the feeling of her hands against his. There was something reassuring about it that always set him at ease. "It just took a while to haggle all the prices down but we got it done. Right Maeda-kun?"

Okita glanced towards the teen. The boy had a little less fierce glint in his eyes. He nodded at her respectfully before passing the pack of supplies to him. The ronin had to admit that he liked the change in the kid thus far. Perhaps sending him with Kagome had been a good idea after all.

The group stopped as the sky darkened above them. Night was starting to fall.

"We'll stop here for the day. We'll train one more time tomorrow before we move out to Kyoto." He gave Daichi a pointed glare. "Get your shit together before that happens. We clear?"

The burly man nodded once; not bothering to speak back to him. Okita wound his arm around his wife's waist. She leaned into his side. A tiny smile spread across her lips.

"You're mad."

He didn't deny her assumption. Partially because it was true and partially because he didn't want to acknowledge it. He'd known that she'd get a bit of ribbing for fighting. He just didn't think it'd happen so damn quickly and with his own recruits. It frustrated him.

Kagome pressed her lips against his cheek softly. When she pulled back she continued, "It's cute."

Okita couldn't stop the smile even if he'd wanted to. He pulled her closer to his body. Pressing his face against her head he gave a small laugh.

"Do you just enjoy seeing me riled up?" He felt her hand trailing reassuring lines across the small of his back. It was in these moments he felt at peace. The Shinsengumi had given him a purpose when he'd desperately needed one. Kagome had given him peace when he hadn't even known how much he'd craved it. Now, he would have both.

The young woman shot him a coy glance, "It makes the sex more interesting." He couldn't stop himself. _He laughed_. The shock of her brazen attitude towards sex in such a public setting made him laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey!" She jabbed his cheek with her index finger indignantly. "No laughing. It's true! You're more…" She struggled with the right word to describe his particular habits.

Sensing that she couldn't come up with one on her own, he decided to help.

"Devious?"

She shook her head, "No, but you were a few nights ago. It's different than _that_." Kagome shot him a withering glare. Okita didn't pay it much mind. What? It'd been their wedding night. What was he supposed to do? Just fuck her senseless against the wall and let the memory rot in the sands of time? No thanks. Besides she was bound to remember that pleasurable sort of torture he'd inflicted on her for some time yet. His lips quirked into a malicious smirk. That was exactly how he'd wanted it.

" _Evil_." His wife poked his cheek again. "You're the epitome of _evil_ when you get like this." She pushed the tip of her finger against him once more. "I will have my revenge. Mark my words."

The two returned to the Inn in record timing. The playful banter that they'd struck up had yet to cease. In that moment he knew that she'd fit right in with the other captains back at the compounds.

Okita pulled the furoshiki from his back. It was heavy but not excessively so.

"Souji, what do you want to eat? I can't make anything too extravagant but you've never told me what you like here." She peered at their remaining ingredients. Most meats couldn't be kept for long so she had a little left over from the previous day coupled with a generous amount of vegetables. Among which were green onions, daikon radish and leeks. His lip instinctively curled at the sight of his old dinner-time enemy.

"How about just some of that meat we've still got and the daikon." His eyes narrowed at the disgusting vegetable. "Just leave those onions _out_ of my food."

Kagome peered at him. Her soft features were pulled into a look of concentration.

"What? You falling for me again?" The ronin grinned playfully at his companion. "If so then we could have a repeat of last night." His gaze dropped down to the partially expose flesh of her collarbone. The urge to mark it with his touch briefly flitted through his mind before he pushed it away. She'd absolutely _die_ of embarrassment if he tried.

Kagome threw a knowing look at him, "Like we weren't going to anyways." Okita didn't deny the flush of adrenaline in his system at the thought. "But I was just curious, do you _hate_ green onions? I've never seen you eat one. Actually," She tapped her finger onto her chin thoughtfully. "You'd usually pick them out if you had any."

Busted. That was just one more weakness she could exploit if she so wanted. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"And?"

His wife grinned, "Silly, you should've said so sooner! I could've skipped over the onions entirely." Kagome moved to brush the ingredient aside. "Looks like I'll have to experiment with other flavorings." She cocked her head over her shoulder to smile brightly at him. "Next time just tell me what you do and _don't_ want." She emphasized the word playfully. "There's no pride in making food for someone if they'll hate it." There was a brief flicker in her eyes. Like the flashing of an unwanted memory before it dissipated.

Okita closed his eyes. That was right. She still had her issues that she was working through. He made a mental note on the matter. Never could he let her feel the way she did back then again. He wouldn't allow it. Not by his actions or anyone else's.

He came to stand behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. The ronin dipped his head towards her neck. He trailed his lips along the length of her skin, stopping only as he reached her jawline. He heard the slight hitch of her breath.

"If it's you then it'll be fine." He pressed his mouth to hers softly. Her hands grasped at his forearms as she leaned into him. She always felt so small like this—so fragile and frail in comparison to him. Yet he knew that to be a fallacy. Kagome had shown strength in more ways than just with her sword. She'd fought through a hell he couldn't comprehend and came out smiling. That was enough for him to try.

Okita nudged her with a sharp turn of his head. She acquiesced, allowing him to trail his lips towards the shell of her ear. He'd learned that it was the most sensitive part of her body. The one place that could either excite or calm her depending on how he approached. The man released a low breath against her.

"Tell me what you want as well." His lips pulled into a small smile. "In this house we'll share the chores."

A brief flash of shock registered on her face. Then just as quickly it melted away into a smile he hadn't seen for some time. So bright and full of life, he wanted to keep it there.

"Sounds good!"

Okita drew away. His eyes shot towards the pack. Right, they'd run out of sake recently. He briefly wondered if she'd picked any up while she'd been out.

"Did you get the alcohol too?" He wasn't seeing it. Perhaps she'd forgotten.

Kagome shook her head, "Actually about that. I forgot to ask you earlier what kind you preferred. I know you like the strong stuff but I don't really know the first thing about buying sake." She gave a short nervous laugh. "I thought we'd get some tonight."

The ronin shrugged his shoulders. Well he couldn't blame her. He _had_ mentioned how picky he could be. He'd just have to show her later.

"Sure, while you get started on the food I'll run out for it. Shouldn't take me more than thirty minutes." He smiled at her. "Just do what you need to here. I'll be back."

Okita moved to the genkan. He slipped on his geta* and collected the remainder of their cash. It'd be just enough to buy some food on the way to Kyoto but they were going to have to sleep out in the open for a little while. Thankfully the trip could be done in a short amount of time if they made haste. So it wouldn't be a permanent issue.

"I love you, Souji." Kagome called to him from the hearth. "Be safe out there and make sure you get back in one piece." Her tone turned chiding. "Or else you won't be able to eat anything at all."

The ronin laughed, "Is this how we say goodbye now?" His eyes softened at the pursed lips and furrowed brow of his wife's expression. "Don't get me wrong, it's cute." He didn't miss the flush that shot across her cheeks. She looked better that way. "Anyways, love you too kid. I'll be back soon. Just don't go missing me in the mean time."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Then don't make me miss you and get back here soon."

He gave a playful salute, "Yes ma'am!" He threw one last glance at her before he left. _This_ was what he'd needed for so long. With that he exited the Inn and slid the screen closed behind him. There was only one place he could go for this task. His expression grew firm. He just had to make it quick.

* * *

Hayato sighed heavily. He should've know that this would've happened. The man shook his teacher's shoulders roughly. Hideyoshi laid sprawled out upon his back. An uneven smile spread across the older man's lips as a drunken flush reddened his cheeks.

"Come on, we need to go. It's getting late." He shook him again.

Hideyoshi hiccuped, "We're good. Look at all the ladies!" He pointed his finger towards the ceiling and waved it wildly. This was why he absolutely hated going drinking with him. He never knew when to stop. As of now his teacher was three sheets to the wind—making him impossible to deal with.

Hayato didn't reason with him. He grabbed at the collar of his kosode and hauled him onto his feet. Much like how Hideyoshi had done to him earlier, he began dragging his teacher back towards their simple quarters. They'd obtained a small supply closet for a room at one of the brothels in the red light district. It wasn't much but it would make do for their needs at the moment.

The young man ignored the odd glances being shot his way. Hideyoshi howled in delight a the sudden sense of weightlessness.

"Hey, I feel weird!" He hiccuped again. The stench of booze clung to him. Hayato fought the urge to sigh. Just great. "Yato, you gotta try this!" His speech was slurred from his alcohol induced stupor. This was Hideyoshi's greatest weakness. He indulged far too much in sake and never knew when to stop. His control with the sword was top notch, but the control he asserted in his personal life was far less disciplined.

"Stop wiggling around. I'm taking you home." He addressed his companion with mild irritation. Hideyoshi writhed against his grip and whined.

"No! I dun wanna!"

Hayato didn't bother acknowledging him. The man stopped as a few familiar faces came into view. They were from the day he'd met Okita Kagome. He'd be the first to admit that part of his interest in the woman stemmed from her skills with the blade. How she handled those thugs on her own before the final turn that could've easily ended her life had he not been there was what made him curious. After meeting her husband he could clearly see where some of those abilities stemmed from. His eyes narrowed at the group. Neither himself or Hideyoshi had killed the men. They'd merely knocked them unconscious and left them for the furious crowd to deal with. Perhaps that had been a bad idea.

"Well look who it is." The leader of the group curled his lips back in a sideways sneer. "Hey boys, I think we just got lucky tonight."

Hayato stopped in his tracks. His eyes narrowed at the men. There were five this time. Hideyoshi was far too drunk to assist him in this fight. The young man set his teacher down. His hand drifted towards the sword as he settled into a defensive position. For all of his strength there was only so much he could do on his own. His brows furrowed. This wasn't good.

* * *

Okita pinched the bridge of his nose. The Tanaka brothers, Daichi in particular, were grating on his last nerves. Man was as powerful as an ox but he lacked the basic ability to cope with a faster opponent. He'd gotten too used to tearing his way through fights. It was going to take a while for him to grasp what he was attempting to teach him.

The man weaved his way through the streets of the red light district. He kept his eyes trained on the road ahead of him. He was married now. This trip was not for the cheap brothels or elegantly dressed women. In fact it had more to do with the empty bottle of sake tied to his hip. His fingers flexed with his frustration. The shops around their Inn had shit for alcohol. The only place he could go for a strong drink was in the red light district. He felt odd about visiting such a place while Kagome was at the Inn waiting for him, but alas if they wanted to enjoy a good drink with their food then he had to make the trip.

Okita paused mid-step at the sound of masculine bellowing. His eyes drifted towards a large group huddled in a circle just in front of him. They had their backs turned to him and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Was there a fight brewing? The muscle in his sword arm twitched. It'd been a while since he was able to partake in such things. A wide, sharp grin spread across his lips. Maybe he could have a little fun before he went back home.

"You're from the other day." He heard Hayato's voice come in clearly.

The ronin's expression hardened with caution. Was he staying out in this area? His hand dropped to his katana.

"Yeah and we owe you and your little pal some payback. What do you think boys?" The group's leader jeered. A mighty bruise was visible from the side of his face. The stench of rubbing alcohol and dried blood poured off of the stranger. He'd apparently only just recovered from a previous injury. His eyes shifted towards the group around him.

Okita hated that sort. They could never fight one-on-one. They were so weak and cowardly that they'd only challenge someone if they held a clear advantage. Emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously at the men. It wasn't his damn job to rescue the guy. As much as he wanted to get involved, out of principle alone he'd avoid the issue. He turned on the ball of his heel, fully intent on taking one of the smaller back alleys to where he needed.

"Strong words from a man that had to use force on a woman the other day." The sharpness in Hayato's voice cut through him.

The other day. Force on a woman. Were these the bastards that'd attacked his wife? His features hardened into a state of barely contained fury. His palm fully grasped at the hilt of his blade.

"Yeah? Bitch started it. If she'd kept her nose down then she wouldn't have had an issue." A raucous laugh filled the air.

Okita stepped behind him maliciously.

"Is that so?" His voice was sharp. A threatening smile spread across his lips. "Mind telling me who this woman was?" He needed confirmation before he dispatched these vile pieces of shit into their next life prematurely. The group whirled onto him. A flicker of surprise flashed across their expressions. In a blink it was gone, replaced with a haughty demeanor.

The leader tapped the length of his sword across his shoulders, "Just some broad who thought she could fight. Why, you interested? Wouldn't take much to find a bitch like that."

Fury rushed through his veins like a hot poison. It stung every nerve within his hands and left him struggling to maintain his control. These were the fuckers. He just knew it. They were the ones who'd attacked Kagome. Okita flicked his thumb at the hilt of his sword. He pushed it out a few centimeters. Just one thing left.

"So tell me," He directed his attention towards Hayato. "You gonna need some help with this?" His eyes fell onto his drunken companion. There was no way he could fight while protecting his friend. Hideyoshi was too damn gone to be of much use.

The other male shot him a wary glance. He still didn't trust him fully. However that didn't make their goals any different from the other. This was no longer just about pride. This was _personal_.

"Hey, you ignoring me?" Their leader growled. The burly male lowered his sword from his shoulders into an offensive stance. "You're going to regret that. Just like how I made that bitch regret it too."

Okita's blood boiled. These men were going to die tonight. He wasn't going to be convinced otherwise. The ronin drew his katana.

Hayato shifted to stand beside him, "Interesting. Last I checked she was the one to give you several of those injuries."

Okita couldn't stop the smirk even if he wanted to. There was something about Kagome's spitfire nature that caused a thrill to rush through him. Seeing the damage she'd caused them firsthand filled him with pride.

"Funny I heard something similar." The two shot each other a wary glance. Hayato couldn't be trusted just yet, but he'd help him out this once. Namely for the sake of avenging the mental anguish that battle had put his wife through. His grip tightened over the hilt of his sword. He wouldn't let this slide.

They rounded on them, circling like a pack of rabid animals. Okita kept his eyes trained on their leader. Cut off the head and the rest of the body would die.

"What, you know the broad or something?" His voice turned scathing. "Gotta admit she's a nice piece of ass. Think you can bring her around more often?" He shot him a perverse grin. "If you ain't fuckin' her then I'll take that up." Okita allowed his confident smirk to drop into a snarl. "She needs a good roll to get her ass into shape. Gotta pay her back for this too." The man gestured towards his injuries.

The ronin didn't hide his seething rage. His eyes narrowed into slits at his opponent. This man would die by his hands tonight. The insult to his wife was reason enough.

Hayato shifted beside him cautiously. Frankly he didn't give a damn how the man felt about killing. He wasn't going to hold back. Not after what they said and did. Okita sank into an offensive position. He lifted his katana, laying the side of his sword over his wrist. This was his style; a form of fighting he'd developed on his own. Its sole purpose was to kill. Just as dealing death had been his only purpose with the Shinsengumi, so to had he sharpened his blade in such a way. There would be no survivors tonight.

The air shifted around them. The leader of the group glared down his nose at him.

"One thing before you die," Okita inched closer. "What's your name? That way I'll know who to send your head to." A vicious smirk pulled across his lips. "Because you're not getting out of this with it still attached*."

A woman in the crowd screamed. Bloodlust permeated the atmosphere. The small crowd that'd gathered around them wisely moved away. This was his sole job. To kill the filth that roamed the streets of his country. He served his life as a sword to be used for death. This was all that he strived for.

"Get him sonny!" A man yelled out from the crowd furiously. "Teach those punks a lesson!" More yells followed suit. The group glanced around cautiously at the rising tensions. Clearly that hadn't bought themselves any favors with the locals.

"Like hell you will." The leader charged, ignoring the jeers that echoed like white noise in the background. The idiot left himself wide open to attack. He could easily take one swing towards his side and bring about the man's death quickly but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted this bastard to _suffer_ before he died.

Okita hardly registered Hayato's presence beside him. The only thing he focused on was his opponent's legs. In a single flick of his wrist he'd brought his sword across both appendages; slicing them clean off. A sickening scream of pain rose out from his target. The leader scrambled to sit up. He was only partially able to, his eyes wide and filled with terror at the legs now separated from his body.

Another woman screamed in horror as a warmth splashed across his clothing. Blood. It was so familiar yet it felt so long since he'd last slain someone. It was a strange conflict that warred within him. The scent of rust carried heavily through the air. The ground beneath his feet became slick.

The crowd cheered maliciously from a distance. Okita kept his eyes trained on the one man before him. Murderous intent poured off of him ominously. This death would still be too quick. He gave a sharp, forward thrust of his arm—plunging the tip of his katana into his enemy's chest. He made sure to avoid vital organs. This was meant to cause as much pain as possible. He wouldn't kill him just yet.

"Please!" The man held up his hands. Fear etched into his hardened features as tears flowed in thick streams down his face. Now came the bargaining. The desperate pleas to be spared of such a death. But he would not heed them. He would not listen.

Okita crouched low to stare his enemy in the face. He didn't blink. His grip tightened as he twisted the sword in the wound. The man cried out again.

"My name is Okita Souji. I'm the captain of the Shinsengumi's First Division." He decided to reveal the depth of the man's mistake. Recognition lit up in his eyes, coinciding with the terror in his expression. "The woman you'd fought was my wife." The ronin cast his target a withering glare. "If you've got any last words then now would be the time to say them, because you aren't gonna be living past the hour."

"Please don't…" He tried once more.

All traces of malicious humor fell from Okita's expression.

"Time's up." He withdrew his sword. He moved back into a standing position, posing his katana over his wrist once more. "See you in hell."

With that he sliced one last time. He cut a line across where his neck met his torso. Okita watched stoically as the head collapsed to the ground, the decapitated body slumping with it.

There was silence. After the moment passed a loud roar of applause rang out. It was evident that the shopkeeper Kagome describes hadn't been the only victim to this man's violence.

Okita shifted his eyes to the battle still going on around him. Several of the men had already been killed. Large gashes were torn across their chests where Hayato had struck them. The final opponent froze amidst the sea of death. Blood soaked his clothes as terror rang clearly in his eyes. Okita turned towards him.

 _There would be no mercy tonight_.

He and Hayato struck forward at the same time. The man hadn't the chance to move before his life left him. The people around them screamed in terror. Okita flicked his wrist, tossing as much blood from his blade as he could. It'd rust the metal if he let it sit for too long.

Hayato drew up beside him.

"You're very skilled." Dark eyes shot towards the dismembered body, "But ruthless." His voice remained calm as he addressed him directly. "I must express my gratitude for aiding in this fight." He gave him a meaningful look. "Even if you had your own reasons, I can respect the fact that you still chose to do so."

Hayato lifted Hideyoshi over his back once more.

"Are you still recruiting?"

The ronin crossed his arms over his chest, "Thought you weren't interested?" Why the sudden change? He was still somewhat suspicious.

The male gestured towards his daisho, "Perhaps because I realized that there might be more to you than I gave you credit for." He began to walk away. Hideyoshi sang in a drunken stupor along the way, completely oblivious to the fight that'd just occurred. "You still using that same training area?"

Okita threw a sharp smirk at him, "Be there at the asscrack of dawn. We're shipping out to Kyoto the morning after." His grin grew vicious. "I ain't gonna be going easy on ya either. Do you better think this through."

Hayato shot a confident one of his own at him, "I think we'll manage."

With that the two parted. He slipped past the gathering of people, sneaking by as they tried to offer congratulations for his victory over the street rat. Okita looked down at his haori. Scarlet splashed across the front, nearly drenching him in its stench. Right, he'd forgotten how damn _messy_ killing was. He gripped at the collar and stripped down to his black kosode. Kagome hadn't been hurt physically but the sight of blood had triggered something within her that night. He couldn't let her see him in such a state.

The ronin marched over to one of the chimney fires meant for a local shop. He bundled the hoari into a tight ball and tossed it into the flames. He had a spare he could use in the meantime. Right now he needed only to focus on two things. Getting himself cleaned up and buying that damn sake. Kagome was going to be pissed at him if he was late.

His brows furrowed. He wouldn't be able to hide this from her forever, but for now he needed her to feel _safe_. Even if it meant becoming a monster to make that happen.

Okita made his way through the crowd. He meandered to a shop a little distance away. His business with the owner was quick as he bought what he needed and strapped it to his sash. The bottle lugged heavily with each step he took.

An odd thought crossed his mind. Kagome was fully aware of his history. She'd known him to be a man with a sordid background. His life had been built on violence and bloodshed. Yet she'd opened herself to him. She'd _trusted_ herself to him. She'd left everything behind so that she could be with him. He was a _man_ in her eyes. Not a beast.

Okita glanced down at his palms. The small splatters of blood had been picked off. There wasn't hardly a spot left on him. Even if Kagome saw him as a man worthy to call himself her husband, he didn't want to give her any reason to doubt him. He wanted her to keep trusting him; to keep treating him as she did now.

He stepped onto the engawa of their Inn. With measured steps he made his way through the open air corridors. He came to a stop in front of their door. Even through the shoji screen he could catch the scent of seasoned meat and daikon radish. His expression softened at the thought. _This_ was his life now. He needed to pull himself together before he faced her.

"Souji?" He heard her voice call out to him tentatively through the flimsy screen. That was another thing he missed about her time. Their homes were built much more securely. They had more than paper separating them from the horrors of the outside world.

He snapped the door back with the flick of his wrist. His eyes went to her slender figure hovering by the genkan.

"I'm home." Okita smiled at Kagome. Her brows furrowed at his appearance. Concern flitted over her features. He needed a good excuse as to why he was missing his haori. He hadn't been able to think of a reasonable one just yet. The man clenched his jaw tightly.

"Welcome home, Souji." His wife stepped of the raised ledge. Before he could register what was happening, he felt the soft touch of her fingertips upon his face. They were warm and reassuring; a gentling of the turmoil that was likely written across his face. "You look a little pale." She trailed her fingers softly down the contours of his cheek, stopping only as she reached the clenched muscles of his jawline.

Okita gave a tight smile, "I'm fine, just hungry." His free hand shifted to take her own within its grasp. The young woman threaded her fingers with his. A light of determination flashed in her eyes. She wasn't going to let it go was she?

"Liar." Kagome peered up at him with a critical look. "You're white as a ghost. Something's bothering you." She froze as the smell of blood hit her nose. His eyes darkened. This was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid. "Were you injured?" She immediately set to work on trying to search him for any wounds he might have obtained.

The ronin took both of her hands in his. He forced her to look at him, a soft expression written across his features.

"It was just a fight. I'm fine." Okita leaned forward to press his lips affectionately to her brow.

Kagome leaned into his kiss. The second he pulled back, he found that her hands had slipped from his grip and grasped the sides of his face forcefully. His mind summoned the memory when they'd been like this before—a time when she'd proclaimed his worth to him even against his own doubts.

"Now that's funny." A playful smile rugged at her lips. "I didn't think you were the type to lie. Now come on, I'm your _wife_. You can't hide these things from me."

His heart warmed at the declaration. He leaned into her touch. It was nice. A soft, comforting feeling in contrast to the white hot hatred that had flowed through him earlier.

"That's not very nice of you calling me out like that." He turned his head to trail his lips against the inside of her palm. His hand took hold of her wrists gently. The man pressed her hand against his mouth a little more firmly. He felt the slight curl of her fingers. Her thumb brushed beneath his eye affectionately.

"It's my job now." Her voice grew firmer. "Now spill it. Tell me everything that happened."

The sharp look in her eye weakened his resolve. In that moment he realized something vitally important: He could never deny her. She'd see right through him even if he'd tried. So he reluctantly explained what'd occurred—leaving out minor details such as his visit to the red light district and the exact method of how he'd killed those men. She didn't need to hear that. She didn't need that image of him in her head.

Kagome listened intently. When he'd finished, she nodded once to herself.

"That settles it." His wife announced with confidence.

His brow quirked, "Settles what?" Had she not listened to a thing he'd said? He'd _killed_ someone in cold blood. Did that not register with her?

"It settles the fact that you worry _way_ too much for your own good." Kagome shifted her hands to take one of his into her grip. Her fingers played with the tips of his own, brushing along the flesh and coming to stop at the tip of his nail. "Nope, these aren't claws." She let go in favor of pressing her lips to his. In a bold move she forced her tongue past his lips. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. He was lost; drifting along a sea of warmth and pleasure. Just as quickly as it started her tongue drew away to trail along his teeth. She pulled back and smiled at him brightly.

"Nope, those aren't fangs either." His woman stated simply. She leaned up to his mouth once more. He felt the heat of her breath as her lips brushed softly against his own. There was enough pressure to feel her against him, but not so much to completely drown in the feeling.

 _She was teasing him._

"No matter how I look at you, you're just a man Souji." Her smile grew wider. "Just a man that I love." His eyes snapped open at that. She didn't give him the chance to speak. "You're not a demon. You're not some kind of suspicious character." She kissed him again. This time much more gently. "You're just you. I knew this era wasn't peaceful when we left. I know that you'll have to fight and even kill if the situation calls for it." Kagome met his eyes. "But that doesn't change who _you_ are, Souji. You're just a stubborn, dedicated man who I love. Nothing will ever change that. Not now, not ever."

Her eyes darkened suddenly, "Unless you cheat. Then I'll have to tear out your hide and make myself a fashionable kimono from your leather and wear it around everywhere."

Okita laughed at that, "I don't think you have to worry about that." He backed her against the wall. He shifted his arms around her to pull her as close to him as possible. "Besides, I think you're taking after your mother too much. That sounds like something she'd threaten."

"Like mother, like daughter." Her hands slipped beneath his kosode. Her palms splayed across the planes of his chest. She pushed at the fabric; letting out a quiet moan as it pooled around his waist. Desire flooded his system. He needed her. He needed this moment with her. Okita slanted his mouth over hers roughly. He pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips.

Dinner forgotten, his hands tugged at the sash that held her hakamas. To hell with it. The ronin bit at her bottom lip the second her hand reached for his sash. Both knew what came next. As the clothes crumpled to the floor, he roughly pushed her against the wall—bracing his palms under her thighs and pulling them over his hips. His body sank into hers. He didn't bother with the kosode she wore. He merely loosened it enough to feel the heat of her flesh pressed tightly against his own.

This woman accepted him as he was. She acknowledged the demons that lurked in the recesses of his personality. She welcomed him within herself—taking everything he had to give. A fierce wave of possessiveness flushed through him at the sound of his name upon her lips in breathy pants.

Kagome loved him. He wouldn't sully the devotion she'd shown him. His mouth abandoned hers to seek out the junction of her neck. He scraped his teeth against the skin, suckling and biting—leaving large, blood colored marks in his wake. He wanted to do more than just burden her. He wanted to be more than just a monster to her. He wanted to be a _man_ that she could depend on.

Okita felt her body snap beneath the pleasure of his touch. She arched back in his grip. Her hands dove into his hair as her thighs tightened around his waist. He kept going. He pushed her a bit further up the wall, completely losing himself within her warmth. No matter how things played out from here, there was one thing he knew for certain.

Their relationship had irrevocably changed for the better.

* * *

Okita woke to the sound of birds chirping. In the end neither he nor Kagome ate last night. All they'd had was each other. His smile quirked up at the thought. She laid sprawled beside him. Their clothes had long since been tossed in a messy heap. Tendrils of her hair fanned across their sheets sensually. A bright flush darkened her cheeks.

"Souji," Her brows furrowed at him. "You didn't _actually_ leave any marks did you?"

He smirked at her confidently. His eyes dropped to the slight mouth-shaped bruising at the base of her neck. There'd be no hiding it. It'd serve as clear evidence to their active sex life. Not that he was complaining.

"Souji! We have to train today! How am I supposed to go out there with _these_ on my neck!" Her voice grew panicked. It was cute. He enjoyed the wide arrange of emotions that she displayed so easily.

Okita shrugged, "Let them see." He braced his palms on either side of her head. He hovered over her body, tipping his head towards her neck. "It'll save us the hassle of explaining why we'll want some _personal_ time together later."

Her face grew even darker, "You're horrible! Besides I'm _sore_! You have no idea how to hold back, do you?" She tried to sit up. Her legs curled under herself. The ronin took his place beside her, looping his arms around her waist and tugging her onto his lap. He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Never." His tone was sultry. He grazed his teeth along the marks he'd left upon her flesh. "Now we can either stay like this today and play hooky." Azure eyes whirled onto him darkly at the suggestion. "Or we can eat and get around for the day." His lips pulled into a vicious grin. "I'm sure Daichi's missing having you kick his ass into gear."

Kagome huffed, "As if, but we've got work to do." His wife leaned into his embrace. "So let's finish out today. That way we can get to Kyoto that much sooner."

He smiled, "Sounds good to me."

They hadn't spent much time getting around. She prepped a quick meal and dressed herself shortly afterwards. She'd donned the same hakamas and kosode as the previous day. As expected, the hickies contrasted against her pale skin—visible to everyone around. Her face was enflamed but she kept her head held high. Her stubbornness was a sight to behold.

The pair came to a stop at the training area. Her eyes darted to the two newcomers. She looked back at him in surprise.

"You never said anything about this."

He smiled at her widely, "I figured a good surprise would be nice. Besides, they're here to join us. Right?" The ronin directed his attention towards their newest recruits.

Hayato nodded firmly, "Of course." From beside him Hideyoshi scowled at the sun blazing down upon them. He clapped one hand over his eyes and waved the other nonchalantly.

"Yeah whatever you say. Just keep it down, would ya?" The older man rubbed his temples. "My head is killing me."

They refocused on the others. Okita grinned down at Maeda. The boy was in good spirits today. His shoulders were squared and a light of determination was evident in his eyes.

"I'm not going to be the one sparring with you today." His grin grew wide. "Michio will."

The reserved male blinked. Confusion mottled his face before it dissipated into stoic understanding.

"Understood!" The two paired off.

Okita cocked his head towards them, "Mind proctoring their fight? I'll have my hands full watching these two."

Hayato nodded, "Got it." Dark eyes briefly flashed to Kagome. Just as quickly as it happened, he'd turned his head and followed after their comrades. That was a good sign. He didn't linger nor interject with baseless objections. Perhaps the hickies had served a purpose after all?

Daichi had yet to remove his eyes from her neck. A mixture of awe and disgust crossed his features. Now how would he handle this? Okita settled into a comfortable distance away.

"I'll be proctoring this fight." He narrowed his eyes onto his recruit. "Now cut the bullshit and start taking this seriously." His voice was sharp.

Daichi grimaced. He slid into a defensive stance. A straight offensive attack would be easily thwarted by Kagome. She was more than adept as slipping around people's guards faster than they could respond. Putting her on the offense would be a good start as it'd give him the advantage. Not too bad of a strategy.

Okita raised his hand, "Begin!"

His wife sank low to the ground. He heard the faint sound of her blade unsheathing. His eyes followed the line of her swing. It was a low sweep, meant to knock an opponent off balance before they knew what hit them.

Okita watched closely. Daichi lowered his katana in a perpendicular line to the ground, almost stabbing the tip into the earth. A heavy clang of metal rang out. He quirked his brow. Well this was new. Had he finally pulled his head out of his ass?

Kagome blinked at their connected swords. Then a smile crept across her face. He knew that look well. She was _excited_. The young woman pushed back on her feet—jumping away before Daichi could retaliate.

"Not bad." She shifted her position, holding the end of the hilt squarely in her palm. "Keep it up, Daichi-san. The more you can predict my movements the easier it will be to get in a good hit." Ah there it was, that wisdom he'd grown accustomed to her using. He'd learned that she was an amazing teacher from the way she'd interacted with the other members of the Kyudo Club. Where Takeshi was harsh in his teaching methods, Kagome was accommodating. Perhaps a bit too much so.

She skirted behind Daichi. Her eyes focused on the spot between his shoulders. That was also her weakness. She'd use similar attack patterns when taken by surprise. The real question was if Daichi could take advantage of that knowledge.

The burly man twisted out of the way. His bulk would prevent him from moving as fast as her, but if he could at least dodge then he could wait for her stamina to tire out. Kagome's blade cut across air. The tip hardly grazed against the back of his shirt, opening a small tear in the fabric. He was improving.

"Alright, a little faster on the next one!" She shot forward again. Kagome had a habit of keeping her center of balance low. It allowed her to move more gracefully without losing any of her speed. The only issue was her force. Her attacks were naturally weaker against a male opponent. In a battle of strength she'd be at the disadvantage.

Daichi curved his katana towards her. The two came to a standstill as their blades met fiercely. His wife held her ground, pushing against him with all of her weight.

Okita didn't interrupt. He knew how this would end.

The recruit gave a hard push with his sword arm. His wife became unbalanced. He seized the opportunity to dash forward and place the tip of his sword at the point of her throat.

"Match point!" Okita callee out. Daichi had taken the victory. It was his first against her.

Kagome stood. She dusted her hakamas and grinned brightly at the man, "That's some good improvement! Once you get the hang of how your enemy fights then you can predict their patterns of attack." She cocked her head towards him. "Except Souji. He's a bit crazy when he fights."

Okita laughed heartily, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Daichi bowed before the young woman. His expression tight, "Thank you." The man's face was strained, as if he were forcing himself to say the words. He stared at him blankly. It was better than the scowls he'd been shooting her when he thought no one was looking, but still not quite the respect he wanted to see him give her.

Kagome shook her head, "Not at all." She folded her arms over her chest. A gentle smile played upon her lips, "It's frustrating, right?"

Daichi's eyes snapped to hers.

Her smile grew softer, "I can empathize with you. It took a long time before I learned how to win in a fight against someone stronger than me." She held up a couple of fingers. "There's two key points that determine how a fight will go. The first is your ability to adapt." She curled her finger back to leave only one remaining. "The second is how you respond to surprises. Let yourself slip for an instant and it could be over."

She offered him an understand look, "You don't be a mind reader. Just be willing to change how you fight as a battle progresses. Sometimes letting your enemy think they have the upper hand could be the key to defeating them."

With that Kagome moved to observe Michio and Maeda's ongoing fight. Daichi stares after her. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Be willing to adapt? It was a new concept but perhaps she was right. He needed to _change_ if he wanted to get stronger.

A small smirk pulled at his lips. This had been the opportunity he'd waited so long for. The chance to make himself _stronger_.

Okita observer the shift in his demeanor. His shoulders relaxed. That was more like it. Kagome wouldn't always be able to win over positive opinions with just her skills alone. There would even be a few who'd criticize the 'strangeness' of their relationship. It was going to be a long and difficult road but he had full confidence. They had each other and that was _enough_.

The group trained diligently until well after sundown. Kagome spent much of her time observing Maeda, critiquing the flaws in his stances. Whereas Hayato focused on Michio, guiding him into more secure defensive positions. Okita couldn't deny that the two made good sparring partners. They brought out the best in each other.

The ronin called the final match.

"Alright, we're moving out in the morning." His voice became sharp. "Meet us at the check point* at dawn. We'll be taking the Nakasendou* route to Kyoto. So rest up, we're gonna try to make it in a week."

All eyes inexplicably shot to Kagome. She didn't bother with the odd glances. This was part of the new normal for them. Soon, the would learn just how able bodied his wife truly was. A wide grin spread across his lips.

"We're off!" He slung his arm around her shoulders. They wandered off from the group. This would be their final night together in such an intimate setting. The next week would be filled with strenuous travel. From check points to rationing supplies, they'd likely not have a chance at any significant bonding time together like this. More than that though was the fact that at the compounds they'd be in a shared living space with the other captains. Dinner was held every night with the anticipation of fostering stronger bonds between the leadership. This would likely be the one of the last nights they'd get to spend without prying eyes and unexpected interruptions.

Okita pulled her close to him, "What do you say we have a little fun tonight?"

She pressed into him. A coy smile spread across her lips, "You just read my mind." Okita grinned back at her. This night was going to be an interesting one.

It's passed as quickly as he'd expected it. Their dinner had been peaceful. They'd shared in sake, exchanging simple stories of their time back at her home and finished the evening in their shared futon.

By morning Okita felt both refreshed and sore. His muscles cramped in place he hadn't known he'd had and a heavy feeling weighed down his legs. Had he ever felt so reluctant to return before? The man pushed the thought aside. That was neither here nor there. This decision had already been made. Besides, Kondou was waiting for them. His smile softened at the thought. It'd be nice to see him and Kagome meet for the first time.

"Souji, I can at least help with that." Kagome gestured to the overpacked furoshiki slung over his back. "You don't have to take that on your own." Her brows furrowed with concern. She'd been right in her assumption that he'd brought too damn many clothes for her, but he couldn't stand the thought of letting go with only one or two pairs. She needed a good amount to settle into their culture, but perhaps he'd gone overboard?

Okita threw a sideways smile at her, "You're in charge of the important stuff so there's no need. Besides it's going to be a long journey and wearing that is going to be hard enough on you." He tipped his chin towards her summer yukata. It was a soft yellow in color, decorated in patterns of white chrysanthemum flowers. To finish the look she'd used a pale pink obi. It was a gentle appearance—one that emphasized all the softness of her feminine physique.

"That's true. I just didn't think it'd be a good idea wearing the other stuff since it could cause a few issues at the check points." Kagome wrapped a strand of hair around her index finger nervously.

He splayed his palm across her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes meeting his directly. The ronin brushed his thumb over the petal of her bottom lip. He realized that he'd forgotten one thing. He never bought her a hairpin.

They were considered a point of great pride for women in this era. They'd used them to tie up their hair in elegant styles and display their beauty with the item's accentuating nature.

Kagome had left her hair down. She had only a single tie she used when training. Outside of that she left it in its natural state. He loved it of course but he felt the need to spoil her a little. The man made a mental note to offer her one once they reached Kyoto. It'd be a nice welcoming gift.

The pair shifted at the sound of a cough. They turned to face the men of their tiny group. Each one dressed lightly but heavy packs slung over their shoulders.

Okita smirked, "Let's get going."

He took his wife's hand between his fingers. Starting today things would be different for them. His grip tightened ever so slightly. It'd be the first true start to their life beyond the well. A life in which they returned home to Kyoto. His smile widened.

This was nice.

 **A/n** : So I think that's the first time we really get to see Okita's Yandere side in action. I wanted to take advantage of that characterization of him and emphasize the kind of duality between how he acts around Kagome and how he acts with everyone else. One thing that's clear about him is that he will _fiercely_ guard those that he loves—even going so far as to do things that are questionable and maybe even "evil" given the context of who's recounting it.

That was one of the things that I love the most about Okita's route. That there seemed to be this inner battle going on with him that you don't get to see often except in certain scenes. Like the times he calls himself "The Sword of the Shinsengumi" but later must face the idea of a future without being that "Sword". He's a complex character that I absolutely adore writing. In this case I wanted to contrast that protective nature against the violence he often brought up in the previous arc of the story. He has many insecurities regarding how Kagome night see him if she's confronted face to face with the exact nature of his violent tendencies. So he'll be doubling down on his protectiveness of her for a while.

As of now he's going to start settling into a new life where these two "separate and distinct" aspects of his personality will play out. It's going to be rather fun to be honest.

As for Kagome, I _really_ don't want her to be too Angst ridden or mopey. She's got a past and history to her but her greatest strength is her ability to _keep moving forward_ in her life. She's a positive influence on Okita and in many ways he's helping her pull out of her shell little by little.

Frankly as of this moment I'm not sure how much of the actual travel time I want to get into. There are some possible scenes for development that would be good to include but overall I don't think the story will suffer much if it's skipped and reincorporated after they reach Kyoto.

Anyways thanks so much guys! You have no idea how happy your reviews made me! I actually do try to respond as much as I can to reviews that I get. So I apologize if I wasn't able to message you. I always feel it best to open lines of communication between author and readers. Your feedback helps inspire new ideas that wouldn't have come to life beforehand.

Anyways I'll stop rambling here. Just know that I appreciate you all so much. You have no idea how much your support helps. With all the love, LM.

**Geta—A traditional Japanese style of footwear that has a wooden base.

**Beheading—In Bushidou, it is believed that the spirit resides in the stomach. When committing ritual suicide they're releasing their soul so that it may continue onto its next life. When a Samurai or warrior is beheaded the soul is considered unable to leave the body. They believed that the process of reincarnation would be halted and their soul permanently trapped in the body. This form of death was considered a great dishonor.

**Staging posts—Travel in Japan was strictly monitored. Women were forbidden from traveling on their own. The Nakasendō route in particular had sixty-nine of these stations between Edo and Kyoto.

**Nakasendō—One of the five routes during Edo Japan that connected Edo and Kyoto. It was a landlocked route that passed through the Kiso Valley and post town Magome. This route was a preferred way of traveling due to the significantly less amount of river crossings.


	21. A Man's Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ The Final Blow by aKu

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty One** : A Man's Honor

Hijikata focused on the sentence in front of him. His brush was still, his brows furrowed as he tried to complete the thought that he'd started. It'd been a few days since Okita's second letter arrived. He'd informed them that they'd breached the post town of Magome and would be due back at the end of the week.

He didn't give much information about his new wife but he did go into great detail about the recruits' strengths and weaknesses.

There were five men in total. A pair of brothers whose combined strength made them capable of bulldozing through most fights victoriously. Then there was an odd student-teacher pair. Okita hadn't mentioned much about them outside the fact that their skills were on the same level as a Captain's. Which coming from Okita, meant a great deal. Then finally he mentioned a boy who could hardly be called a man. He had feminine features with a thin frame but also wrote that his prowess with the blade was enough to handle even difficult opponents. It would seem that he'd managed to find some very promising fighters in the time that he was gone.

The Commander set down his brush. The words would not come. No matter how hard he tried his mind would inevitably wander back to the same thing. If his judgment was correct then they'd be arriving sometime today.

A loud roar of excitement rose up from outside. _This_ had become a new normal. Rumors were running amuck. The soldiers were getting rowdier each day that passed since news of the marriage broke. The anticipation of meeting 'the woman who'd tamed Okita' had grown into a frenzied height. His men were like a pack of wolves devouring a fresh kill. They were spreading gossip and guessing wild backstories for the unknown female. He could only imagine the things being said that he _didn't_ hear.

The man stood. He marched outside, his eyes falling on the crowd gathering by the gates. They were like a mob of children. His irritation grew. So much for peace and quiet.

"Is that them? I can't see!" A warrior leaned over to peer around the others. The group pressed together in a tight ball, each one trying to catch a glimpse at the mysterious woman Okita had taken for his wife.

"Back to work!" Hijikata barked. The men whirled around on him in surprise. Faces turned pale as fear etched into their features. "This isn't a side show. Get back to your duties!" They'd cowered—turning away from the gate to do just as he'd demanded. Useless bunch.

In an instant the mood shifted as another called out from the front.

"I see them! They're coming!" The small crowd grew three times in size as the other rank-and-file soldiers rushed to the front. What were these guys, over-eager children that just obtained a new toy? He was about to scold them a second time when the chatter grew overwhelmingly loud.

"Is that her?" The men peered down the path at the silhouettes of Okita's group. A woman was clearly at the front walking beside the Captain. He could not make out any significant features from this distance behind the gathering. "Oh she's cute. I'm surprised he found a girl like that. He usually just scares them off on accident."

Hijikata's brows twitched. This was absurd. He wouldn't have his men _gawking_ at her as if she were the first woman they'd ever seen. They had more pride than that.

"Enough!" His yelling drew the crowd's attention. "I told you once to get back to work. You make me say it again and I'll have all of you punished." He couldn't go soft on them now. These are tedious waters that they'd be treading for a while yet. Having a lone woman in a house full of men was bound to bring out the unseemly nature in a few of their soldiers. For her sake, he hoped she knew how to handle herself with a rough crowd.

The men dispersed. They milled about the entrance to the compounds. They wanted to see Okita's wife but first she would need time to acclimate to their house rules. He wouldn't go easy on her. Okita still had some answering to do as well. They _both_ would be explaining themselves thoroughly tonight.

Hijikata waited by the front gates. Little by little the tiny caravan came into view. He could see her more clearly now. Dressed in a simple, pale blue summer yukata with cherry blossom print and a pink obi, she stood out amongst the men she travelled with. His eyes stopped at the blade strapped to her hip. A wakizashi? Had Okita given it to her as a wedding gift or did this woman _really_ know how to fight? The mystery surrounding her grew deeper.

She was a short thing, hardly coming up to Okita's shoulders. A wide smile was stretched across her lips. Azure eyes were focused entirely on her husband with an adoration that was commendable. They came to a stop before him. His eyes narrowed at Okita for a moment. Just as he was about to speak he found himself interrupted.

"Souji!" Kondou rushed out of the Yagi House*. "It's good to see you!" Their Chief came to a stop beneath the gates with them. Hijikata sighed. He should have known. With all the commotion the man would've put two and two together and run out to meet them before he could get his questions answered.

Kondou's eyes dropped to the woman's form. "Ah, you must be Kagome. We heard a bit about you from his letters." Did he now? Perhaps Okita had sent more to Kondou than he realized. He was already fully aware of the fact that the man adored their Chief as if he were his father. So it was likely that he'd given him a bit more information.

The woman blushed furiously at the comment, "I do hope he didn't mention anything odd." Azure eyes darted towards Okita suspiciously. The man cast a playful grin at his wife.

"Now why would I do that?" His hand went to the small of her back.

Hijikata had to hand it to the man, he definitely found a cute wife. In spite of her short stature and kind smile, a fierce attitude poured off of her. He'd been right. She was a typical Edo woman. This was going to be trouble. He could just feel it in his very bones.

Kagome offered a polite bow to them, "I apologize if the announcement caused any issues. My husband sometimes gets ahead of himself when it comes to these matters." Hijikata had plenty to say when it came to that. But seeing her offer an apology in her husband's stead raised his opinion of her. Unlike her spouse, she seemed to be far more level headed. Perhaps she'd be the good influence he desperately needed.

Okita casually looked away. His smirk still growing wider at the conversation.

Kondou clapped the man on his shoulder heavily, "Nonsense! We're just glad to meet the woman he's been going on about." The flush on her cheeks darkened. So it was true. He probably told the man every little detail about their courtship. "Please, come in. I'm sure you've all had a long journey."

His eyes landed on the new recruits. They were definitely a rough looking bunch. However when they looked between the couple he could only find a glint of respect in their eyes. Interesting. Kondou continued, "Lunch will be served in an hour. Feel free to take time in between to familiarize yourself with the compounds. Ah Yamazaki!" They shifted to glance towards the thin-framed male. "Would you care to set these fine men up in their new quarters? We'll be heading back to the Common Room."

Yamazaki nodded. His eyes slid towards the small group. They were short in numbers even by his standards, but that was the trade off in sending Okita on this kind of mission. He only chose the best. He never brought a man of substandard skill.

Hijikata looked to the smallest of their little caravan. The kid was hardly a man, looking more the part of a boy on the cusp of adulthood. The First Division's Captain had warned them that his appearance was odd but his skills were nothing to sniff at. His shoulders stiffened. There was only one way to find out.

The Commander followed after the group. He was about to get his answers one way or another.

* * *

Okita sighed. He should've known something like this would happen. He scratched the back of his head, mild irritation filling him. They'd been quickly pulled into the Common Room by Kondou where the rest of the Captains, Hijikata and Sanan gathered together around them. What'd started out as a meet and greet swiftly devolved into an interrogation.

Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke shouted rapid fire questions one after the other at them. Things such as how they'd met, who made the first move, what kind of family she came from, and most annoyingly, if she had a sister.

"You lookin' for an early grave?" Okita glared sharply at Nagakura. He loved his wife so he wasn't about to let any of his companions degrade her or attempt to flirt with her behind his back. Doing this would be the first step in erecting those firm boundaries with the others. As much as he respected Kagome's independent nature, there were a few things he had to settle himself. This being one of them.

The burly man laughed nervously, "It was a joke!" His eyes darted to Harada. "Right?" The Samurai sought back up from his friend. Unfortunately he did not receive it.

"Told you that'd be a bad idea." The red head's voice dipped into a chiding tone. "You just _had_ to go there."

Kagome sat beside him. Her expression remained as welcoming as it'd always been. However there was the tiniest twitch in her brow. Okita felt his lips quirk upwards. This was going to be interesting.

"Ah let's not get too far ahead." Her hand reached for the pot of tea between them. With practiced movements she refilled his cup before they switched; him doing much the same for her. All eyes were on them oddly. What? It wasn't like he didn't have _some_ manners. What did they think he was? Some sort of brute?

His wife expertly shifted the conversation, "For your question, I actually do have a sibling."

Okita didn't stop the grin that spread across his lips. Yeah and the kid was downright hilarious. Definitely not Nagakura's type though.

"Really?" His voice was far too excited.

Kagome went on, "I have a younger brother who's about twelve now." Her smile grew bright. "He was quite thrilled at all the things Souji told him about this place."

The man's shoulders deflated with his disappointment.

She pressed forward, "Souji treated my family very well. By the time we left my mother was practically calling him her son." That was a bit of a stretch, but there was a minimal amount of truth to her words. Momo had only accepted him as her _son-in-law_ and even that was contingent on her daughter's acceptance. It was a tremendous amount of faith she'd placed in him as Kagome's sole surviving parent. So he'd long decided to fulfill his final promise to her. Emerald eyes shifted back towards his wife. He'd make damn sure of it.

"I'm glad!" Kondou interjected into the conversation. "I assumed she'd given her blessing quite readily, then?"

Okita looked up. A wry smile crossed his lips, "It wasn't _that_ easy. Her mom's more ferocious than any warrior I'd ever fought." He gave a small laugh at Kagome's confused expression. "What? It took a while for her to trust me. She was about ready to claw my hide for a while there."

Raucous laughter rang out from the others.

"Souji! You know that's not true. She loves you just as much." The young woman defended her parent against the accusation. That was one of the things he cherished about her. She would defend her family with everything she had. A warmth spread through his chest. Now he could rightfully state that she was part of his own family through their marriage.

He laughed, "It's fine. I convinced her in the end. Besides you should give her more credit." His smile turned soft. "Your mother is more viciously protective of you than you think."

She blushed heavily at his words. The other Captains stared in awe at their interaction. What? Had he said something weird?

"Did you see that?" Nagakura leaned forward. His eyes were wide and mouth agape in shock.

Heisuke nodded with him, "Oh I saw it alright."

Harada shrugged his shoulders, "That's what happens when a man falls in love."

Kagome tried to keep a straight face but the blush upon her cheeks darkened. It was cute. He turned his attention back to his colleagues.

"What are you idiots going on about?" His voice grew sharp.

"It's just that you're so _nice_ right now." Heisuke shot him a wary glance. "It's weird. You've usually got this 'I'm gonna murder your whole family and enjoy it' look on your face."

Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth. She tried to stifle her laughter to no avail. Great, it looked like she had _more_ ammo to tease him with later. He just had a feeling she wasn't going to let this go.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to notice." She playfully jabbed her index finger at his cheek. Okita closed his eyes. A small smile spread across his lips. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

Harada glanced towards her sword, "So how much training have you had?" A curious gleam entered the man's eyes. Kagome was about to speak but he'd beaten her to the punch.

"Enough to whip those recruits' asses into shape." The man grinned sharply at his colleagues. "Don't let this sweet face fool you. She's a verifiable warrior on the field." His hand dropped onto her head, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Why does that sound like an insult?" Kagome scowled at him.

He waved his hands in a placating manner, "It's the truth! Daichi wouldn't have pulled his head out of his ass nearly as fast if he hadn't had you kicking it the whole way to Kyoto." He didn't need to be reminded of the male's dislike of her ability to best him. Along the way he'd grown more respectful of her strength and less aggressive overall. It'd been the positive change he was looking for. Now he just needed to keep it up.

The others stared at them incredulously.

"Come on, Souji's the one who taught you, right?" Harada glanced at him. There was an air of dubious curiosity. What? Even if he _had_ been the first to teach her how to battle with a sword, what difference would that make? She was a warrior through and through. Her gender would never change that aspect about her.

"Actually," His wife cut in. "He'd only picked up where a close friend of mine left off. I've been training in many different battle techniques since I was fifteen. Currently I do best with archery and then my skill with the sword is just after that." She took a drink from her tea. "Most of my expertise lies with medicinal remedies. Fighting was a necessary way of life where I was but healing people will always be my first priority."

Okita sipped at his own drink. What she hadn't said was that the things she fought were not of human origin. They were demons—monsters that'd taken her from her peaceful era and left scars upon her body, heart and soul. His expression became grim. All he did was continue what'd been started in regards to her training.

The mood shifted. The others would learn sooner or later about the hell she'd been through. They were sharp enough to sense the change in her demeanor. When that day came, he'd be there for her. Okita rubbed his hand in soothing lines down her back. He owed her that much as her husband.

In a vague attempt to change the subject, Sanan spoke for the first time since the impromptu meeting began, "If I may intrude." The male waited until they both met his gaze. "How was it that you two first met?"

The ronin knew exactly how to lighten the mood. Okita grinned, "She went fishing for a husband at the bottom of a dry well. That's how she landed me." Several pairs of incredulous faces were on them. He had to admit that it was well worth it. He didn't think Hijikata's mouth could open that far.

"Souji, _no_!" His wife admonished him quickly. "It wasn't _exactly_ like that. I just heard something coming from our well that night so I went to check on it." She turned her head away with her embarrassment. "We found him at the bottom so mom, Souta and I tied some rope around him and pulled him out." The young woman sighed heavily. That didn't sound much better.

"So you did fish a husband out of an old well." Nagakura stated blankly.

Kagome sighed again, "We had a strange start."

"No kidding." Okita's words were meant to only be understood between her and himself. No one else would know of the place he travelled to. No one else would know the true history of their bond—of the commonality of passing through time itself. His lips quirked upwards. Fate sure had a strange sense of humor.

Saito chose to ask a question of his own, "What did your family do for a living if you do not mind?"

Kagome shook her head, "Oh it's no trouble. We lived on a shrine that's been in my family for many generations. My grandfather was the last priest to keep watch over it before he passed." Okita heard the twinge of solemnity within her voice. Her family had suffered through so many deaths, each of which he hadn't been present for. Even after the years that'd passed by them he could still sense the lingering grief when she spoke about it. His hand went between her shoulder blades.

She continued, "My mother and I were the ones tending to it for a while. So since I left it's down to Mom and Souta. I sincerely doubt that he's going to train to be a priest though." Kagome hardly blinked at the looks of pity thrown her way. "But mom's tough. If anyone can do it than she can."

"So you were a priestess?" Sanan's eyes were wide with shock. Ah crap, he'd forgotten how to explain that one. Now he just looked like a sleaze for leading a woman of the cloth away from her righteous path. Okita shifted uncomfortably under Hijikata's sharp glare.

"Only for a short time." His wife's tone grew distant. "It wasn't something I intended to do forever so I never took any formal training for it."

But she did learn on the fly while battling against demons in the Warring States Era. His jaw clenched tightly. If only he'd been sent a few years sooner.

Several of the men visibly relaxed.

"Souji," The Commander started. He looked up at him curiously. "So you mean to tell me that for some unknown reason you took shelter in their well, seduced the oldest daughter and then married her after bribing her mother?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "With all due respect, _you're wrong_." Okita didn't bother to stop her. This would be the best time for her to lay down her boundaries to their leader. The man was earnest but he had a habit of assuming the wrong things sometimes. In this case she was about to teach him the error of his assumption.

"Souji had taken refuge from the winter storm in the only place he could." She took a drink from her tea. "We were fortunate to have found him when we did. He'd sustained several injuries and he had grown ill from the exposure to the elements." He kept his gaze on her. This was the first time she ever spoke about that night in such detail.

"What followed was the result of his healing process and his own determination to return back here." Kagome's voice grew admonishing. "You above all people should know the absolute dedication he has for the Shinsengumi. He'd done nothing but give my family respect and offered support to them when needed." A tenor of anger reverberated in her tone. "You should show your own men more faith, as he's come a long way to return to this place and uphold the code of honor that the Shinsengumi embodies. By doubting him, you are shaming the efforts he's made thus far." Azure eyes narrowed on Hijikata fiercely, "Is that how you truly are Hijikata-san? Do you honestly have so little faith in your own men?"

She had him cornered. The Commander no longer had any grounds to question the legitimacy of their marriage without first sullying his own name. Okita smiled warmly at his wife. It was one of the first times anyone had defended him so ferociously against Hijikata. It was a nice change.

"There you have it." The ronin shrugged his shoulders. "Although I do think she's being a little generous but you get the idea." Okita met Hijikata's gaze with a challenging glare. "So what's it going to be?" When this whole thing started he knew exactly what the man had been after. He'd wanted to ensure her safety and seek out any reason to ship her back. Unfortunately for him things weren't going to go his way.

The Commander sighed, "Edo women. You can't argue with them." He looked at him intently. "I hope you know what you're doing. It could be hard for a woman to live here."

Kagome didn't give him the chance to respond, "I think I can manage." The confidence she exuded spilled to the others.

Harada was the first to laugh, "No wonder she was able to collar Souji. She's just as much of a spitfire as he is!"

"Hey, I didn't collar him!" The young woman objected. "He wouldn't let me." The men blinked at first, hardly registering the meaning of her words. Then Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke fell into a fit of laughter. Saito stared off into the courtyard, a faint blush upon his cheeks. When was he so damn shy? Sanan coughed into his hand while Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose.

Okita laughed more loudly than he should have. The guys were just going to have to adjust to her free personality. She was a modern woman through and through. He wasn't going to make her change that aspect about herself anytime soon.

The man wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. She smiled, leaning into him despite the onlookers. That was another thing he loved about her. She wasn't shy when it came to expressing her affection for him. On the short travel back she did not withhold this sort of physical affection from him just because they had company. She was just as willing to touch, kiss and embrace him in front of them as if they were still alone. It'd led to a few awkward moments of the recruits staring off in other directions. About the only thing they became discreet about was sex. They had resorted to slipping away to naturally occurring hot springs to partake in those pleasurable activities.

Kagome was a person that required touch. Either by touching someone else or being touched by them; it was how they asserted nonverbal support for each other. That wouldn't change now.

"Souji, why don't you two take some time to get settled in. I'm sure it must have been quite a journey for you both." Kondou smiled widely at them. A brief look of realization flashed across his face, "Ah that's right. We should have you two move to the East Wing. It's got a private bathing area of its own so you won't have to run into any issues."

Okita knew exactly what he'd meant. The Captains often shared bathing areas with the other rank-and-file soldiers. By doing this they'd improve the morale of their warriors and help curb unwanted behaviors. Only Kondou, Sanan and Hijikata had private bathing quarters due to their higher standing in the Shinsengumi. With Kagome they couldn't take the risk of her sharing with the other men. Their situation would require the short move to the other side of the Yagi House.

"Understood, we'll get to work on that in the morning." He shot her a small grin. "In the mean time I'll show her around. Right, hey Nagakura," His eyes settled onto the other captain. "Why don't you go challenge the runt when you get the chance. I think he needs a little bit of practice."

Kagome threw him a curious look. Okita shrugged. It'd do the man some good to have a worthy sparring partner. Getting him riled up with Maeda's swift speed would be the perfect way to get the men settled in. They were going to have to test their mettle against an array of different guys. This would just be the breaking in period they'd need.

"Oh that girly lookin' kid? You saying he's good or something?" The Captain scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'd feel bad sending a boy to fight a man's battle." His eyes slid over to him. "But if you're suggesting it then I can't turn that down!" Nagakura grabbed at his daisho. "I'm off!"

Okita ignored the remaining chatter of his colleagues. Their presence was going to be something of a stir for a little while. He'd need to keep a close watch on things in the mean time. His arm tightened around his wife's waist. At the very least they had somewhere safe for her to return to.

The man grinned down at his companion, "You craving some dango?"

She returned it with a wider one of her own, "Am I ever!"

* * *

Hayato sighed. He'd hardly had a chance to unpack his furoshiki before he'd been hit with a thousand questions from the other men.

"Oh come on, you guys traveled with them right? What were they like?" Another man in Okita's Division crowded around him.

Hideyoshi gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "Those two are sex fiends. Future note, don't get between that crazy idiot and the little lady when they're off somewhere together." His voice dropped in a low warning. "You'll regret it."

Jeers rose around them. He fought against the temptation to sigh again. What Hideyoshi hadn't mentioned was that their little group had learned that mistake _firsthand_. Of course it'd been Daichi to stumble onto the intimate moment between the two. The man hadn't said much on the matter but the blue-tinted bruise that still darkened his jaw spoke volumes to Okita's protectiveness towards his wife.

None of the others ever chanced following them after that. He scratched at the back of his neck.

"So what's she like? Is she one of the sweet innocent types or is she some kind of badass?" Another man interrogated.

Daichi answered that time, "She doesn't look like much but she can knock you on your ass flat if you aren't careful." Despite the one victory he had over her, he never managed to win against her a second time. Kagome didn't just preach about the importance of adapting to one's enemies, she practiced it in every fight. She learned quickly, soaking in all the information she could and devising strategies on the fly that rivaled a tactician's keen mental ability.

Daichi might not have wanted her as a sparring partner, but that did not mean he couldn't respect her raw ingenuity. She was strong.

"So she's a fighter?" The group continued. "You think he's gonna take her with him to the Training Room?" Several incredulous looks were thrown around.

Hayato laid upon his futon. He rolled to his side, trying to cut the chatter from his mind. He'd gotten where he needed to be. Now he just had to figure out where to start his search. Their assignments hadn't been given out yet but given Okita's interest in their skills, he assumed that the man would place them onto his team first. That was the only explanation as to why he'd force them to train nonstop from Edo to Kyoto.

The travel had been nightmarish from the start. Okita's caustic remarks did little to boost their morale. However where the man was harsh, his wife had been encouraging. The woman hardly broke a sweat during the trip. She'd frequently offered to help aid the men if they fell behind or had started to feel sick from the summer's heat. Conversely, Okita remained stuck to her side. He kept her as comfortable as possible and guarded her fiercely.

Daichi knew little of how to respond to the odd conflict of their personalities.

"Yo!" A brusque voice burst through the air. "Which one of ya is the runt Souji brought back?"

The largely silent Maeda rose to his feet.

"It's Maeda Toru." His eyes were sharp. A wave of bloodlust permeated from the teen. This was yet another odd quirk of their group. The boy was fiercely defensive of his appearance. Any remarks would immediately send him into a cold rage. Hayato could see the potential of a great fighter within him, but he definitely got riled up entirely too easily.

"Right!" The man who had yet to introduce himself slung a thick arm around the teen. "We're gonna go training. Any of you feel like joinin' in?"

The men scattered. The walls became oddly fascinating to the crowd. He paid the shift in atmosphere no mind. Hayato closed his eyes as they wandered out of the shared living space. It was large but cramped. Futons were sprawled across the floor in a semi organized manner. He tucked his arms under his head. He needed some rest. His body was at its very limit.

The chatter continued, "I feel sorry for the new kid. Right off the bat and he's shipped off to train with Captain Nagakura." A wave of pity rolled through the crowd of onlookers. "He's going to have it rough."

Hayato fought the urge to snort. Unlikely. Maeda had more stamina than the rest of them. He'd do just fine against an opponent like that.

His mind inadvertently drifted off. His body went lax as the stress of their trip weighed on him. He'd start devising a plan later. For now, he'd rest as much as he could. With their luck they'd be shipped out on the first night patrol. He tried not to groan at the thought.

Hayato slowly drifted asleep, dreams of gunfire and blood filled his mind. Soon, he would search for her.

* * *

Kagome relaxed. She kicked her feet out as she enjoyed the flavor of freshly cooked dango. A small smile pulled at her lips. This was nice. It'd been a little while since they'd been able to enjoy a good outing together like this. They'd been so cramped together with the other men that they could hardly find any personal time for themselves. Daichi once made the mistake of following them to the hot spring after a night of drinking. Either he'd been too drunk to comprehend what they'd intended to do or it simply went over his head in the first place. Regardless, her husband had shown him just _how_ irritated he was at the interruption.

That'd been a few days ago. Since then Okita had gone through great lengths to ensure her comfort. This, she assumed, was simply yet another thing he was doing to give her a chance to adjust to this time. He really was quite kind.

Her eyes shifted to her husband. Three sticks of dango poked out from his mouth comically.

"Ravenous today?" She grabbed the empty skewers and pulled them away. Okita clamped his teeth down just enough to avoid losing his precious dessert. He didn't answer her verbally but the glint in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

The young woman offered him a cloth. He accepted graciously, his gaze never leaving her face.

"What?"

He swallowed. His eyes narrowed with an amusement she couldn't place.

"You really stuck it to Hijikata-san, didn't you?" His arm went around her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders at the comment.

She truly _had_ wanted to give a good first impression when they'd arrived. Okita had gently teased her the few times he'd caught her practicing some introductory lines. She hadn't wanted to berate her husband's Commander or place him in an awkward situation. Surely having to deal with Okita's less than stellar announcement had left Hijikata scrambling to regain control of the troops.

However the more drawn out the impromptu interrogation became, the more her patience had worn thin. The final straw had been Hijikata's less than acceptable comments about her husband.

She turned her head away petulantly, "He started it."

Okita laughed. The man pulled her closer as he pressed his lips to her temple in an affectionate kiss.

"Thanks, love." He'd taken to using the new nickname for her. His tone lowered a bit more, "I'll have to show you my appreciation tonight."

Kagome shifted just enough to poke his cheek firmly, "Oh no you don't! The last time you did that I was sore for _three_ days! While we were traveling no less!" Azure eyes narrowed into thin slits at her husband. "I'd like to take some time to actually _rest_ tonight. We both need some sleep." It was true too. They had a minimal amount of energy left. They'd chosen to forgo training the new recruits in favor of some time to themselves. Still, her body would need more rest if she were to help him move their furnishings to the other wing of the Yagi House.

The sideways smile was still slanted over his lips. If there was one thing this journey had taught her, it was the fact that Okita was _insatiable_. His drive was something that was difficult for her to keep up with. Perhaps it was because of the looming reality that their moments of privacy would be greatly diminished back at the Shinsengumi. But another part of her just felt that the man had held himself back more than she realized in her era.

Okita rested his cheek upon the crown of her head, "Fine, but tomorrow I'm going to go all out. You best prepare yourself."

Kagome fought against the heat that burned her face. She could always count on him to knock her off balance when she least expected it. It was something he was quite good at and took pride in. She leaned into the warmth of his side. It was fine though. The subtle surprises were good for their relationship. She didn't want to fall into a routine and let the romance fizzle out.

Kagome lifted her head to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. They received a few strange looks. She could hazard as to why. Her sword aside there were very strict notions about public displays of affection in this era. It hardly mattered to her. As much as she'd chosen this time as her permanent home, so too did she choose to remain openly affectionate with her husband. This was a point neither of them would concede for the sake of societal appropriateness.

"So you feel like walking around the town a little bit?" His palms rubbed against her arms in a soothing manner. "Or are you still exhausted from this trip?" His brows furrowed a little at that question.

Kagome wouldn't deny the slight aching in her calves and feet. She pressed her lips against his once more, "I'll be fine for a short trip. Nothing too extensive though." Her smile quirked upwards. "We've got a lot of time ahead of us to see the rest of Kyoto later."

She watched as his expression thawed. That was something she loved about this man. His caring nature was written on his sleeve. He'd tried to hide it from time to time but it'd always be scrawled across his features. She always knew exactly where she stood with him—there would be no guessing his feelings or motives.

"Alright, just tell me if you start wearing down." Okita shot her a playful grin, "I can always carry you back if you need."

Her face inadvertently grew warm. He was enjoying himself _entirely_ too much. The young woman thought quickly.

"Fine by me." Her smile widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I'll just stake out my territory while I'm at it." She rarely showed her own possessiveness so openly. It was difficult for her but she swallowed her embarrassment for the sake of keeping her husband on his toes. Just as he was unwilling to let her go, she was just as determined to make her presence known. Not as a burden, but as his wife.

Okita grinned widely, "Sounds good." He quickly paid the shopkeeper. With practiced movements he slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. Kagome still marveled at the strength of his grip. He hoisted her up as if she weighed next to nothing even with her blade tucked at the cinch of her obi. She leaned her head at the crook of his neck. His scent filled her senses and caused her body to relax. She felt his warmth through his touch and actions.

In that moment Kagome knew that she'd made the right choice. She would never regret joining with him in this time.

* * *

Hijikata continued to glare at the parchment in front of him. He'd been thoroughly scolded by a female no less. The man sighed heavily. She'd been correct. He _had_ been too harsh on Okita. At least where their marriage was concerned. The man would still face repercussions for his lack of correspondence in the months he'd been gone.

"What do you think?" Sanan questioned. Round spectacles reflected in the afternoon's sunlight.

He looked back towards his companion, "I think she's a good fit for him, but that _attitude_ …" his voice trailed off. It'd be a _nightmare_ to deal with Okita if his wife continually busted on his chops like she did today. He'd have to speak with him about that later.

"You do have a certain weakness for headstrong women." Sanan commented. They'd left the Common Room shortly after Okita and his wife did. The two had retreated to Hijikata's personal study—the room in which he wrote his Haikus. It was private enough to allow them to speak freely away from Kondou. Their Chief was a good man but often too trusting. Especially where his men were involved.

"I do not believe that she is a threat." The Colonel stated simply. "Okita-kun is many things but easily deceived is not one of them." There was a short pause. "He's a man with a strong intuition. If he's given her his trust then it would be safe to assume that she poses no real threat to the Shinsengumi."

Hijikata's shoulders relaxed. He thought as much. She was an odd woman but that didn't make her dangerous to them. Okita would've killed her long ago if he felt that she were using him in such a way.

"So that just means he found someone twice as stubborn as himself." A headache started to form between his eyes. That was exactly what they needed at this point. _Two_ Okita's.

Sanan's lips quirked upwards, "A meek woman would not have been able to capture his interest so thoroughly." He looked out towards the emerald boughs of the tree leaves. "I do have a proposition."

The Commander felt his headache increase in severity, "I don't know what you're going to say but the answer is no."

Sanan threw a wry smile at him, "I was merely going to suggest that we have her continue her training with the troops."

At his look of incredulity, the Colonel pushed forward.

"Okita-kun spoke very highly of her skills. You were also worried that the men could take her presence here negatively." Dark eyes shifted back to him. "If she's truly as good as he claims, then perhaps seeing her in such a light could improve the morale overall."

Now he'd lost it. Have a woman train with them? The guys would be at his throat for suggesting the very idea.

"I think you've lost your mind." Hijikata didn't bother to hide his frustration. "It's gonna be hell on earth just keeping them from bitching about the fact that Souji's prancing her in front of them. Now you suggest we let her _fight_?" He picked up his brush, turning his attention back to the unfinished sentence. "No matter how strong she is she's still just a woman. I can't have my soldiers getting riled up over that. We've got enough to deal with."

Sanan remained silent. A knowing smile spread across his lips. The seed had been planted. All that was left was for their Commander to grow accustomed to the idea. Sanan stood. He brushed off his clothing and offered a slight inclination of his head.

"Please excuse me." With that he was gone.

Hijikata grimaced. Let the woman fight? Okita's word alone wouldn't be enough to convince him. He'd need something more substantial then the praises of a man who'd taken her for his wife. Once it was earned, Okita's loyalty was steadfast—like the iron of which their swords were cast. As such he could be easily blinded by that ferocious loyalty given the right circumstances.

The Commander neither felt the inclination nor the obligation to think on the subject further. For now he'd have to reassign shifts since Okita's return. His eyes fell to the sentence. The words flowed once more as he went through the possibilities in his head.

Starting tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

Okita smirked. Kagome held herself close to him as they wandered about the streets. He'd managed to keep a little of his money by camping out in the wilderness. They'd saved even more by hunting wild game and using the meat while it remained fresh. Doing both of which had saved them a great deal; enough that he could take her out like this without the fear of coming up empty handed.

Her eyes had closed as soft breaths passed through her lips. She was amazingly stubborn. She'd never admit to her exhaustion unless he forced the issue. In this case by offering her something more than just a reprimand and back to be carried on, he'd given her the option of doing something else. Something that allowed her to maintain their proximity without diminishing her pride.

"Hey," The ronin nudged her with his cheek. "We'll be back soon." His wife made a small noise of agreement, then promptly fell asleep. She burrowed herself deeper into his neck and chest. He didn't think she'd ever truly realize how cute she was.

The man walked down the cobbled pathways. Eyes watched them in a mixture of fear and curiosity. Even without his official haori, his presence was still widely known through the town. People feared him. They feared the people he served. Most of all, the feared the amount of death he'd left in his wake. So seeing him carry a woman so tenderly through the streets was bound to start a few rumors. Not that he minded at this point. Having people talk about his wife positively was something he'd take great pride in.

His eyes narrowed at the gates of the compound. The soldiers were still huddling near the entrance. All of their eyes were centered directly upon them. A small grin pulled at his lips. As he passed under the gates, he turned his attention towards the curious crowd.

"Just so you know," A familiar sharpness entered his tone. "She's _off limits_. Find yourselves your own wives." It was a cruel joke. The other men booed at him in jest. The ronin continued on to the Yagi House. Like hell he'd just let them _gawk_ at her. Perhaps he did have a bit more of a possessive streak in him than he'd realized.

Okita paused as a towering frame came into view. His brows furrowed. He knew exactly who had just cut him off.

"Okita-kun," A red-haired male bowed his chest indignantly. Sharp eyes narrowed at the woman cradled in his arms protectively. "I did not think you'd be the type to bring a woman here." He sneered at her in disgust. "You would do well to send her to the secondary compound."

The Captain bristled. The secondary compound was one owned by the Aizu domain. The wives, mistresses and bastard children of the rank-and-file soldiers were often shipped there to live. In order for a female to be permitted to the main compound she'd have to be married to a Captain or higher. Given most of their bachelor statuses and Kondou's wife being fervently against them, Kagome would be the first woman to rightfully walk these halls. Jealousy and Envy was bound to occur in the lower ranked soldiers.

Okita kept his smile sharp. He met the other man's eyes, "What's wrong, Takeda? You feeling a bit jealous since even the brothel whores won't touch you?" He curled his arms more securely over his wife. He did not trust this man. He was a snake that had done well to charm Kondou into giving him the rank of Captain—but he had little in the way of actual ability. He was sleazy; a true mark against the Shinsengumi name.

"Why you…" Takeda bristled. He didn't dare start a fight. The only thing he had over him was height. Outside of that they _both_ knew who the stronger fighter was.

"Do yourself a favor," Okita brushed past him roughly. "Get yourself laid. You're too damn high strung." He didn't bother listening to the faint sounds of the man's sputtering. He wouldn't be the first to act in such a way.

Kagome would face this sort of vitriol each day until they could garner acceptance from the others. His jaw clenched tightly. They had a long and hard battle in front of them but he wasn't afraid. He'd travelled this far with her. He wasn't going to give up now.

Okita brought them back to his quarters. Everything had been left just the way it was six months ago. A few of the Captains had made a point of cleaning it periodically as no dust could be found. Carefully, he set Kagome on the ground. He leaned her back against the wall as he went in search of his futon. They were going to need a larger one soon but this would do for now.

Once the sheets had been rolled out, he carefully moved her to the bed. Kagome cracked her eyes open. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down next to her.

"No." The petulant tone in her voice cause him to crack a smile. "You're staying right here." She buried herself back into his chest. Her hands moved from his neck down to the exposed line of his collarbone.

"Who says I was going anywhere?" The man settled in next to his wife. She was beyond exhausted. When she was sleepy like this she reacted in only a few ways. In this case, she'd decided that he'd made the perfect hugging pillow and refused to let go. He wouldn't complain. It was nice having her hold him like this.

Kagome furrowed her brows. Her palms pushed at the fabric of his haori and kosode.

"No." Her voice was hardly audible. "It's in the way."

The man blew a breath of laughter through his lips. He helped her remove the top portion of his clothing. Once finished, she pressed herself further into his bared chest and threw one arm over his back. Delicate nails traced affectionate lines down the small of his back. A shiver followed the path of her touch over his flesh.

Okita pillowed her head under one of his arms as he wrapped the other around her waist. He pulled them flushed together. This was their life now. No matter the trials they would face in the future, they'd be facing them _together_. That was all that'd mattered.

Okita's eyes focused on his wife's peaceful expression. He curled his arm to trail the tip of his finger across her forehead; pushing back a strand of hair.

She'd chosen him. Now it was time he fulfilled his duty to her. His smile warmed. His honor as a man depended on it.

 **A/n** : Surprise! Got another one ready! XD Honestly I'm playing a bit of catch up here since I'd gone so long without updating. Part of the reason was reworking the plot as the original draft had changed so drastically by this point. Right now this is going to focus more on Kagome's attempts to settle into a new life with the Shinsengumi. She won't always have it easy but she's a resilient character. She's more than capable of facing these sort of issues head-on.

I will admit that in _every_ draft Kagome and Hijikata have a bit of a battle of the wills during their first meeting. She knows that he's the Commander but Kagome's only priority at this point is supporting Okita. In every draft she'd always feel that her husband was being unfairly judged, and in this case he was. The two will eventually come to an understanding and things will smooth out but they definitely have a bumpy start.

I can't say how many chapters it'll take before we get to Chizuru's arrival but I don't think it'd take nearly as many as the short Edo saga that we just finished.

I did decide to cut the travel arc as I felt that it wouldn't do much overall for the story. Much of the highlights I would have covered were in this chapter so I decided to keep it brief.

I am going to _try_ to get at least one more update before Valentine's Day but don't hold me to it. XD It'll really just depend on a few outside forces to be honest.

Also thanks so much for all of your reviews! You guys are honestly the best. I'll try to spoil you with as many updates as I can before May. I'd like this story to be completed by early 2021 if I can. Based on my estimates even if I posted once a week from now until the end of February 2020, I'd probably still not be able to finish. It's _that_ in depth of the plot.

Story wise, it's currently late June/early July of 1863. It was brought up in AO3 before but I'd made a mistake in my historical timeline as the Shinsengumi hadn't changed their name until January 1864. Instead of revamping what was already done, I'd decided to keep writing as is. Currently I plan to take this story up to approximately May 1869; where Okita's in-game epilogue occurs. So we're in it for the long haul here. ;)

Wish me luck guys. I'm gonna try to get on my writing again to finish this story by then. It's something I take a lot of joy and pride in, and I'm so glad you do too. Thanks so much. Consider this a dedication to you all.

**Yagi House—One of the three houses in which the Shinsengumi took residence in while they were stationed in Mibu Village.


	22. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Secret Place by CloZee

 _This chapter has been censored. Please visit AO3 to read the full version._

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty Two** : Welcome Home

Kagome woke in layers. The first thing she noticed was the warmth of Okita's body. The heat radiated off of him like the humidity after a summer rain shower. He'd kept her close to his heart in the few hours she'd fallen asleep on him. It was comforting in a way she'd never truly experienced before. The fact that this man had carried her so far without batting an eye caused her flush to deepen. She tucked her head further into the crook of his neck. The second thing she'd noticed was how tightly the corded muscles of his arms were wrapped around her. The man groaned in discontent. His eyes began to flutter. She smiled.

He'd called her a grouchy riser once, but Okita was even more so. If the poor man was woken prematurely then he'd be irritable for the rest of the day. He enjoyed his rest and acted much like a child when he didn't get it. He just wouldn't admit to it.

"Rise and shine." Kagome pressed her lips against his. "It's dinner time," She glanced towards the darkened corridor just beyond the partially opened shoji screen. The warm light of paper lanterns lit the hallway. The sounds of the other Captains' chatter flowed like a dull thrum in the background. The scent of curry carried over them. At least that was her assumption. It was far too dark to be morning and it had still been afternoon when she'd napped on Okita. Her face heated.

"I think it is, anyways." The young woman added for good measure. From this distance she could still hear their conversation but not very clearly. The topic revolved around her from the short bits she could glimpse thanks to Nagakura's overwhelming baritone. Things were still chaotic since the interrogation. The young woman gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Much of the excitement passed over her like a blur. She wouldn't let herself get hung up on the crazy rumors or snide comments. She came here with a purpose and it was laying right beside her. Kagome nudged her husband again.

"Come now, dear." She used a sultry tone to rouse his interest. "We can't stay in bed forever." He grumbled something that sounded oddly like 'watch me' but it was too muffled for her to be certain. The arms around her tightened the more she tried to sit up. The stubborn mule.

Kagome thought back to Hijikata's accusations. It'd unsettled her to say the least. The reality of their relationship was one steeped in mystery to these men. They couldn't know about the well. They couldn't know about her era or the world that laid beyond the river of time. In order for that to be kept secret, she had to do what she could to assimilate to this era.

In her previous travels she'd grown accustomed to wearing her miko garb and allowing Miroku to handle the conversations with the villagers they'd come across. She hardly spoke out of turn and she got through by simply keeping her head down. This time things were different. Okita wasn't forcing her to be subservient to him. So she now needed to find the balance of power that she didn't have before.

The ronin tucked his face into the crook of her neck. She felt the heat of his breath warm her shoulder with his sigh. Kagome trailed her fingers lightly over his back.

"You know you're hungry." She tried again. The faint rumble of her stomach echoed between them. Her face grew warmer, "And apparently so am I." That got Okita to move. He shot her a heated glance.

"I'll feed ya. Nothing to worry about there." In a single fluid movement he rolled her onto her back. He laid atop her and pressed his mouth against the line of her jaw.

Kagome folded her arms over his back, "We can't." Her voice sounded soft even to herself.

"We can." Okita was insistent. In that moment she knew it was a lost cause. He could only focus on a single thing when he was in this sort of mood. Thick hands moved to loosen her obi. Kagome turned her head in the crook of his neck. Without warning, she bit down on him just hard enough to get his attention but lacked the strength to actually harm him. An imprint of her teeth remained visible upon his skin.

Okita paused. Half-lidded eyes pinned her with an unamused glare.

"I said no." Kagome stated more firmly. Her stomach growled on cue, emphasizing her point. "I'm hungry." She added for extra measure.

Okita's expression thawed. A playful grin spread over his lips, "Alright, guess it's time to feed the beast."

"Hey!" She objected to his teasing. "Don't make me sound so gluttonous." Kagome sat up. Okita rose with her. His arms never left her waist as he did so.

The man smiled against her neck. She felt his palms upon her hips, pulling her into his lap. He tucked his legs under her and prevented her from leaving too quickly.

"Only a minute." Her husband raised his mouth to her ear. The heat of his breath caused a shiver to run down her spine. How was he always _so_ good at that? Her muscles relaxed. She felt the warmth of his tongue trail against her neck sensually. She bit into her bottom lip. He could play her own body against her too easily. She needed to find his weakness.

A flicker of determination sparked her boldness. Kagome parted her kimono partially to lure him closer to her. Okita shifted forward. He latched his mouth onto the junction of her neck. She felt his teeth graze against her. She moved her hands from his face to behind his ear. Her husband hardly noticed; too enthralled in the attention he was heaving onto her flesh.

The two froze at the sound of heavy footsteps outside their door.

"Yeah, I'll go grab them!" Nagakura thundered down the engawa. Kagome hardly had enough time to refasten her parted yukata and loosened obi before the door was slid open with all the force of a raging bull. "Hey love birds, dinner's…." The man trailed off at the intimate sight she and Okita must have made.

"Shin," In that moment her husband's voice took on a dangerous edge. His hands moved to grip at her yukata. He roughly helped her close it all the way before peering up at his colleague. " _Shut the damn door_." Kagome cringed at the irritation in his tone. She'd never really heard him use it before. Not on her, nor her family. The one he'd used on the recruits was more akin to the kind that brothers would use during their squabbling. This was much fiercer. A shiver of pleasure went down her spine. He was protecting her. A slight flush crossed her cheeks. It felt nice.

Nagakura blinked. His mouth agape as he slowly slid the shoji screen closed. They waited until they'd heard the heavy padding of his feet disappear down the hall way. Moments after he left, raucous laughter emanated from the Common Room. She could only guess as to why that was.

Okita loosened his grip over her. She saw his jaw clench in his frustration.

"Souji?" Kagome splayed her fingers over the contours of his cheek. "You upset?" He leaned into her touch. The edge in his features softened somewhat. He lifted one hand to gently grasp her own.

"I'm fine, just annoyed." He pulled her palm to his mouth. She felt him press his lips against the skin with a gentleness that still surprised her. Before Okita, no one had ever really touched her like this. No one had truly protected her so fiercely.

The man reluctantly released her. His smile turned teasing, "Guess we've gotta face the crowd now. We keep sittin' here and they'll just bitch about it tomorrow." He extended his hand towards her. Kagome gratefully slipped her fingers over his palm. She stood gracefully with the small force he'd used to pull her up. The young woman leaned into his bare chest.

"Sounds fine by me." She pressed her lips against his exposed collarbone. Just as quickly as she'd done it, she stepped away to fix the rest of her clothing. Okita really was good with his hands. He'd almost had her fully undressed before Nagakura interrupted.

Her husband stared after her. The heat of unfulfilled desire burned in his gaze. Kagome threw a coy smile at him.

"Shall we eat?" She held a sultry tone to her voice. The slight hint of her innuendo was not missed.

Okita grinned, "You love riling me up, don't you?"

Kagome lightened her voice into something that sounded innocent, "Whatever do you mean?" She gathered up his kosode and haori. She passed them over to his awaiting arms. Wordlessly she began to take the black kosode and pull the sleeves over his arms.

Okita shot her a heated look. A voiceless question wrote itself across the quirk of his brow. He was suspicious of her.

Kagome moved behind him, making a show of stretching the cloth to his other arm and doing much the same.

"Is it not the duty of a wife to dress her husband*? I'm just doing what I should." She allowed him to fold the clothing as he preferred. Her arms wound around his waist. She trailed the tips of her fingers up the line of his abdomen. She paused briefly at the wall of muscle that greeted her. His body was so firm. It were as if he'd been cut from steel and cast into the mold of a man. But she knew that there was more to him than just sharp edges and death. She rubbed her fingers over him affectionately. She knew better than most the kindness that he reserved for her.

Kagome dropped her hands away. She moved back and started tying her hair into a high ponytail. She didn't have her comb to fix the mess, so she'd just hide it as best she could for now.

Okita looked at her for a long moment. Then he glanced at the haori still clutched between his fingers. A flash of realization went across his features.

"You little tease." He smirked at her. "Was that your payback for earlier?"

Kagome laughed, "Of course it was! You tried leaving more hickies on me so I decided to make you uncomfortable!" She laughed even harder as he stared down in dismay. The problem she'd caused was something that wasn't likely going to die away any time soon.

Okita threw his haori onto himself. He hastily tied his sash then pinned her with an unamused glare.

"Just you wait. I'll have my revenge after dinner." He jutted a thick finger in her direction. She knew _exactly_ what he'd meant by that. Unfortunately for him things weren't going to go the way he wanted them to. At least not if she had a say in it.

Kagome pushed at his shoulders, "Let's go! Revenge can wait until _later_. Right now I'm _starving_." He obliged her. Padding along the engawa with his arms folded low over his abdomen.

The pair entered the Common Room with a mixture of amusement and, in Hijikata's case, irritation.

She chose to excuse themselves before Okita could say something incriminating, "Our apologies. I do hope we aren't too late." She offered a bright smile to the others. Okita led them to the empty seats beside Saito. He took the furthest, placing her squarely between them.

Kagome didn't hesitate. She followed her husband's lead and settled upon her spot with a mild amount of grace. Okita reached over to pour her a fresh cup of tea from the kettle before they'd switched off. She looked to Saito. Would it be rude to not offer him any? Her eyes shot down to his nearly empty cup. The young woman lifted the kettle into the reserved man's view. She cocked her head to the side and wordlessly carried her inquiry to him.

Saito blinked, then pushed his cup towards her. She smiled brightly as she poured his as well. She couldn't very well leave a bad impression after what Nagakura walked in on. The other men stared at the interaction with not-so-subtle awe.

Okita looked them in the eye before asking, "What? Unlike you lot she's got some manners."

Kagome fought against the urge to laugh. She set the kettle down before focusing on her meal.

"Oh come on, you just gonna act like nothing happened?" Nagakura clapped a hand over his face. "My poor eyes! They had to see _you_ ," he jutted an accusatory finger towards Okita. "Almost naked! Can't you show even a _little_ bit of sympathy?"

Kagome turned her head away. Nope, she was _not_ going to jump into that hole. Her husband could deal with it on his own.

Okita grinned sharply at his companion, "Then don't open a damn door without knocking. Be grateful that was all you saw. It could've been worse than that."

Beside her Saito's ears had turned an interesting shade of red. He could hardly look away from his tea without blushing.

She kept silent. Nope, she wasn't going there either. Just let the guys deal with it. Yup, that was exactly how she was going to let this play out.

The man who'd introduced himself as Harada gave a loud snort of laughter, "He's got a good point." He took a sip from his cup of sake. "Told you it'd be a bad idea to interrupt. Closed doors means closed doors. If you catch my drift."

Kondou laughed nervously, "That aside we're glad to have you here." The man's smile was the warmest she'd ever seen. It reminded her a bit of her father somehow. "Things might be a bit rowdy but they're all good men here."

Kagome smiled back at him, "Souji's told me as such." She looked between the men. "He speaks very highly of each of you here." Her eyes landed on the Commander. "Even you Hijikata-san." There was a brief look of shock before it dissipated.

Okita nudged her, "Hey don't go giving away _everything_." The mirth in his eyes hadn't let up. The slight curl of his lips caused her own to turn upwards even more.

"What? You never said it was a secret." Kagome turned her attention back to the others. "I must thank you for permitting me to come here." Her eyes landed on Hijikata intently. "I'm sure it mustn't have been easy considering the circumstances." She kept her tone polite. As much as she disagreed with Hijikata's assessment of Okita, she couldn't deny the fact that the man had every right to be concerned. Her very presence could disrupt more than just the morale here. She had to play her cards carefully to ensure that her transition into a new life in these compounds was an easy one. She could not afford to cause Okita or his colleagues any issues at this point.

Hijikata softened somewhat. The sharp lines of his expression dropped with his sigh.

"We were definitely surprised." The Commander started in on Okita. "This idiot just dropped it in the last line of his letter like he was just mentioning the weather."

Her husband had a conspicuously self-satisfied grin pulled across his lips. She knew that look very well. Kagome shot the ronin an admonishing glance. It was not missed by the Commander or the other Captains for that matter.

"He didn't…" Her voice trailed off, looking at Okita with all the ferocity of a furious grizzly. He'd told her that he handled it! Had he really been so lackadaisical about their announcement? Surely more than a single sentence as a afterthought was necessary for these things.

Heisuke grinned, "Oh he did. Knocked the wind out of Hijikata-san the first time he read it."

Another round of laughter went up. She was going to _kill_ her husband at this rate. Okita shrugged nonchalantly from beside her.

"What? I said that I'd deal with it and I did." He leaned over to cast her a playful grin. "I just never said how."

"You're _awful_." Kagome prodded at his cheek. "You wanted this to cause a ruckus didn't you!" That man, he was looking for a reason for her to skewer him. She just knew it.

Okita looked away. The confident smirk still upon his lips, "Can't have there being any misunderstandings."

Nagakura braced his palms over each knee. He threw a knowing smirk at them, "Souji's just an attention hog. He just wanted _everyone_ to see his new wife and show her off a bit." Kagome blinked at the odd third-person reference he'd used for her. Was she not visible or did it merely slip by him?

Okita's shoulders sagged, "I can't catch a break with you idiots." Emerald eyes narrowed at them. "You guys think the worst of me."

Kondou was quick to intervene, "How are you settling in so far?" It was an obvious change of topic. She was more than eager for a shift in subject as well.

"We went out earlier so I could get used to the town." She started in on the curry. It was a good flavor but the spice was a bit on the mild side. Did one of the men prefer weaker seasonings? She made a mental note of her discovery. Kagome continued, "So far everything's been a bit hectic but I'm sure it'll be just fine." She smiled widely at the burly male. "I've got Souji here with me so it's not like I feel completely uncomfortable."

If she didn't spot it herself, she might have missed the very slight twinge of red that dashed across her husband's nose. It was cute. Not that she'd tell him that. It'd be an insult to his masculine pride to be called such a thing.

Saito spoke from beside her, "That is good." It was simple, direct and most of all, shocking to the rest of the group. Even her husband craned his neck to look at him oddly. Was it really that strange to hear him speak?

"Saito _talked_ to a _girl_." Heisuke gaped at him wide eyed. Then shifted to look at Okita, "Hey Souji, I think you've got competition."

Her husband grinned sharply at the youngest of their group, "Hey Heisuke," He didn't wait for the teen to respond. "Keep it up and I might just practice my stabbing techniques on your gut."

The boy paled at the threat.

"Demon! You're a demon!" Heisuke looked to her quickly. "See? He's always like this. So how'd you get him to be _nice_?"

Kagome tapped her chin, "Well probably because I'm a girl." She grinned at him, "The only boy I've seen Souji be sweet to was my little brother. Outside that he's always rather protective." She looked to him. "Isn't that right?"

Okita's smirk grew wider, "Who knows." Now she was curious. Had she really been the only person he'd opened up to like this? His coy smile did little to answer her question.

"Do you intend to keep training?" Sanan interrupted the flow of conversation. His eyes fell to her wakizashi upon the floor beside her.

Kagome blinked, "I hadn't intended on letting my skills get rusty." She brushed her hand along the lacquer of her sword's sheath. "So I believe the answer to your question would be yes. I do want to train more while I'm here." She let the question soak a bit more. On her own or as a one-on-one training session with her husband wasn't bound to cause any issues. If she could continue to fight then she'd be satisfied.

Saito looked at her wakizashi with an unreadable expression. His eyes turned towards her.

"How much do you know currently?" There was no undercut of condemnation in his voice. A sincerity reflected in his eyes. He wasn't underestimating her.

Kagome went on, "I have a lot of my offensive strategies down thanks to Souji. Overall I think my strongest point is my speed, but my defenses still need work." She looked to Okita. "He's got a good idea about my style as well."

Her husband swallowed the mouthful of curry he had, "You best watch this one." He pointed towards her. "Let her observe you long enough and she'll copy your moves into her own attacks." Ah so he's caught onto that. Admittedly she'd tried to copy his offensive style before but failed miserably. So she stuck to his defensive maneuvers and adopted them into her technique. It was rough but she'd gotten better since the last time they'd fought together.

He took another drink from his tea. "But she's better at strategy. Daichi couldn't keep up with her because she adapts so fast."

Okita grinned viciously at Heisuke, "She's got you beat by a mile."

All eyes turned to her conspicuously. Well, he definitely liked singing her praises. She couldn't tell whether he was just bolstering her image to them or if he truly felt that way.

The teen stood up, "Oh I gotta see this! You feel like sparring tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled. It felt oddly sharper than normal. Given Heisuke's sudden look of surprise then a tiny dash of fear, she assumed that Okita's personality might have rubbed off on her a bit too much.

"Sounds good to me." Which reminded her of something. She looked to Nagakura. "Oh that's right. You fought with Maeda-kun today, right? What'd you think?" She was curious to see how he felt about the boy. Their fighting techniques were similar enough but his was much less kind—sharper in a way that she could not replicate.

The burly man dropped his head down.

"He's a bloodthirsty little shit! Souji, how'd you even _find_ these guys?" He gestured towards a small cut on his neck. "He damn near took my head off this afternoon!"

That sounded about right. She'd fought beside him on several occasions during their training. He was an amazing fighter—slipping past enemy defenses as if they were nothing. The only one of the recruits who could counter him effectively was Hideyoshi with his years of experience behind him.

Okita gestured towards her, "Try fighting him while these two are on a team. They damn near gave me a run for my money."

Now he was pushing it.

The young woman interjected, "It wasn't that close. Your wild nature makes you unpredictable. So you're extremely hard to pin down."

Her husband smirked, "You just don't give yourself enough credit." He pointed towards her. "Don't let this one fool you. She'd have you believe that she only knows the basics but then will knock you flat on your ass. She's _devious_."

Now why did that sound familiar? Ah yes, their very first sparring match. He'd been particularly stubborn about leaving his daishou behind that time but it'd been necessary. She was just glad that he'd had the sense to listen to her.

Saito spoke up again, "If it is not too much trouble, I would like a match as well."

Her husband looked at him oddly. She saved it in the back of her mind for later.

"Of course. I'm not opposed to it." She finished her meal, setting aside the dishes while the conversation continued.

Kondou's threw her a concerned look, "Are you certain? You don't have to feel forced into this."

Kagome shook her head, "It's no trouble at all. Besides it'd be a nice change of pace to spar against new people." Her smile grew into a bright grin. "It's like they say, you can only grow stronger by expanding your horizons."

All eyes looked at her then to Okita.

Hijikata was the first to speak, "Edo women."

There was a collective nod of agreement. What? Had she said something weird? She tipped her head towards Okita.

The man shrugged, "It's a compliment."

Was it? She couldn't tell by the solemn head nods going around the room.

Sanan stood, "Please excuse me. I must tend to my duties." His eyes landed on her from behind his full moon spectacles. There was a calculative glint in then that put her on edge. "It was a pleasure to officially meet you Kagome-san. I shall be watching tomorrow's matches as well."

Nagakura jumped up, "Oh man I've gotta see this! A girl that can take on Souji _and_ Saito? Count me in!"

Harada shook his head. An exasperated smile played upon his lips, "Well that's to be expected. It'd take a strong woman to handle a guy like Souji."

Her face flushed again. Somehow she'd received more compliments on this single dinner conversation than she had in her entire time traveling to the Feudal Era. Her expression softened on her husband's form. It was nice.

Kondou approached them, "Ah before you go, why don't you guys tell us more about how you got married?" The wide smile was so warm and welcoming. She couldn't bear to tell him no; especially not with the near childlike exuberance he showed for their relationship.

Okita's features brightened at the man. A boyish grin lit up his face.

"It all started six months ago."

Kagome settled in beside him. This night might end up being long, but it'd be well worth it. Seeing his eyes light up caused her to smile at him. This was all she ever wanted.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of a crowing rooster. She blinked. Had she missed that yesterday when they arrived? Her body ached the moment she tried to sit up. By the time she and Okita had gone to bed the previous night, they'd been too tired to do much other than sleep. Her legs screamed in agony over the harsh treatment they'd received over the course of the week.

The young woman rolled onto her side. She felt Okita's arms tighten securely around her waist. His knees pressed into the back of her legs as his body curled around hers protectively.

She relaxed in his embrace. Her eyes closed. Just as she drifted off to sleep again, another crowing of a rooster forced her eyes open. Okita grunted his displeasure by her ear. The pair reluctantly woke from their slumber. It appeared that there would be no sleeping in today.

Kagome rolled within the warmth of his arms. Her eyes fell to the scowl written across his features. She wanted to see that bright smile again. Like the one he had last night. It'd been so full of boyish optimism, so vastly different from his typical sardonic smirk. The young woman cupped his cheeks between her palms. She pressed herself closer to him, her lips brushing against his in a ghost of a kiss.

Okita cracked his eyes open. A warm smile spread across his lips. It wasn't the same as last night, but the raw affection reflected brilliantly in his emerald gaze. She lifted her head to rub their noses together.

"We've got a big day today." Kagome kept her voice low and welcoming. "We can't waste away the daylight, now can we?"

Okita's hand tangled in her hair. He combed his fingers through it with long strokes.

"I've gotta get you something today." He gave her scalp a short massage on the next stroke. "I talked to Hijikata-san last night before bed." She vaguely remembered him leaving after ensuring she was settled in their futon. At the time she'd assumed that he had important matters to discuss with his colleagues. Given the shift in his demeanor now, it seemed as if her assumption was correct. His eyes drifted down to hers intently. "I'll be joining the day patrols starting tomorrow. It would've been today but he thought it'd be best if I kept an eye on you for a little while."

Kagome shook her head, "More like watching me so I don't cause any trouble." Her brows furrowed somewhat. "Speaking of which, what _exactly_ should I be doing? I don't really know a whole lot about what's expected of me here."

She was fully aware of the fact that he knew exactly what she'd meant. This wasn't an era she was used to. What was acceptable? What wasn't? What were her duties supposed to be? She couldn't very well sit on her ass bored out of her mind all day. She needed _something_ to keep her active.

Okita pressed his forehead against hers. He flashed her a kind smile, "Just be happy." His arms pulled her closer to his heart. "Do whatever you want that makes you happy. That's it."

It was both a vague yet heartfelt answer. It was the first time he'd ever stated it openly in such a way. He'd usually defer to his coy humor to unbalance her whenever she asked these sorts of questions. Kagome pressed her lips against his. She felt his hands reach for the sash that kept her clothes securely fastened. Her own hands sought out the flesh that lurked beneath his white, sleeping yukata. That morning neither of them paid any heed to the outside world. There'd only been his body and hers and the pleasure shared between them both.

Kagome found herself sprawled out beneath him. Her legs trembled around his waist as the last waves of their sex rushed through her. She'd never grow bored of this. She'd always desire his touch, his warmth and his scent. She laid supine upon the mussed sheets of their futon.

She shivered as they parted. The heat of his ragged pants warmed the side of her neck. She felt his arms shake violently from around her back and waist.

The young woman trailed her fingers across his bangs, pushing them out of the way.

"We should get up."

His body went lax on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her heart. Okita rested his ear above where she knew he could hear it beat. His eyes remained half-lidded with an expression she couldn't name. It was warm yet solemn, as if he were lamenting something. Her lips pressed into a thin line. Her fingers brushed through the loose strands of his hair affectionately. She wouldn't push him. When he was ready, he'd tell her himself.

The pair paused at the sound of footsteps outside their door.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour. Don't be late." Hijikata's authoritative tone pierced through them. They both listened as he padded down the hallway; away from their shared quarters.

Okita sighed against her. He lifted himself onto his forearms.

"Can't very well ignore an order from the Demon Commander." He leaned down to kiss her one last time. Kagome sighed against him. The rest of the morning had been fairly uneventful. They'd prepared themselves for the day and joined the others for breakfast.

Kagome noted the small buzz of excitement in the air. Rank-and-file soldiers milled about the inner courtyard. She paused as she helped gather the used dishes. Cocking her head to the side she looked out at them. Were there that many soldiers wandering around yesterday?

Okita came to stand beside her. A wry smile spread across his lips, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag." She cast him a curious glance. His smile deepened, "They're hanging around because news of your sparring matches got out. So they're just here to watch." Her husband threw a blistering look at Heisuke.

The teen raised his hands defensively, "Hey it wasn't me!

I didn't say a word!" He shrunk into himself some at the dubious look the ronin shot him. "Okay… so maybe I talked to Shin about it."

Nagakura glared at him, "Don't you bring me into this! You're the blabbermouth. Running off about all that shit where they can hear." He crossed his thick arms over his chest indignantly.

Kagome sighed. Well at least they couldn't say that life here wasn't boring. She laughed into her hand. She paused as a figure caught her attention at the far side of the engawa. She took her dishes to the kitchen before trailing down the corridor.

At the corner where the building curved, Kagome spotted Saito. His expression was still as unreadable as it had been the previous night. The only difference was the palm full of seeds. Her eyes shifted towards the courtyard below them. The rooster that'd woken them up strutted about. It's feathers were fluffed as if aggravated. She cocked her head to the side.

"Is it hungry?" She knelt beside the Captain. There was an arm's length between them. Enough to keep an appropriate amount of space without being rude. The man gave a noncommittal grunt in response. He tossed the seeds into the courtyard. The little creature clucked happily, darting back and forth with a speed she could barely keep up with.

"You still taking care of that stupid beast?" Okita sat beside her. His eyes narrowed on the chicken with disdain. "Watch yourself, that thing is a demon in disguise." She blinked. Did he not like animals? She thought back. No that couldn't be it. He adored Buyo and the array of stray cats that wandered onto their shrine. He seemed impartial to dogs so did that mean he just didn't like livestock?

Saito didn't respond verbally. He merely tossed another palm of feed for the rooster.

"How is it a demon?" Her eyes shifted to the little animal. Certainly roosters could have a temper but they were often fine if left to their own devices.

Her husband glared down his nose at it, "Because the damn thing charges _everyone_ except Hajime-kun here." He shrugged his shoulders. "The only reason we keep it around is because it's damn good at chasing off foxes from the hen house."

Kagome blinked, "So it chased you before?" The image of Okita running away from an enraged rooster came to mind. She laughed into her hand at the thought. Now that would be a sight to see! Her vicious husband petrified of a little chicken!

He turned an unamused glare onto her. He lifted his hand to play with the the strands of hair that hung low from her ponytail.

"Hey, don't laugh. That little cock is evil." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. Now that he mentioned it, the men wandering around the courtyard had given the rooster and oddly wide berth. Could it be that the little creature had chased just about everyone?

Kagome relaxed into her husband's side. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together, "Don't be rude." She glanced to Saito. "Does it have a name?"

The man shook his head negatively. She tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. If even Okita was cautious of the feathered animal then it had to have a dominating personality. Something fierce that even the Shinsengumi couldn't deny.

An idea came to her.

"How about Oda Nobunaga!" She grinned widely between them. "If it's as fierce as you say then why not name it after the demon himself?" She looked back at the oblivious rooster. "Although that might be a bit too long. Ah, Oda-kun! What do you think?" She glanced at her husband.

Okita shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care what you call it, so long as it winds up on my plate tonight."

The rooster's eyes settled on him. It's feathers fluffed out as it bowed its chest. Oh boy. She knew what was about to come next. Okita stiffened beside her. His free hand shot down to his daishou.

"You lookin' for a fight?" His thumb flicked at the hilt of his katana.

Kagome pushed her index finger into his cheek, "You're not fighting a _chicken_." She focused back onto Saito. "Would you happen to have more feed for it?"

The silent man passed his closed palm over to her. She opened her hands beneath his and waited as seeds fell into her grasp. She smiled gratefully at him. The young woman took a small portion into one hand and casually threw it s short distance away from them. The rooster clucked. It darted to the food while keeping an eye on her husband.

She didn't dare approach it. Roosters were volatile creatures by nature. Like many other things, they required space, respect and a healthy dose of caution. It gradually moved closer to them. It's eyes shifted from Okita to the food it knew to be cradled in her palm. She leaned over and opened her hand. The chicken clucked happily as it devoured the last of the seeds from her palm.

Once finished it strolled back and forth between herself and Saito.

She held up her hands, "Sorry but that's it." She'd expected it to wander off. Perhaps even gobble at her in frustration. Instead it flapped its wings, flew up to the engawa and perched itself quite comfortably atop her lap. Kagome blinked. Well that was unexpected.

The spurs along its legs pressed into her thighs. It didn't hurt but it served as a reminder as to why the others were so fearful of it.

The chicken made itself right at home. Her fingers dropped to the feathers of its back. She's heard once that certain breeds of chicken were quite dog-like in personality. Perhaps this one was similar? Kagome combed her fingers over its back lightly. It's clucking began to resemble a cat's happy purr. She looked back between Saito and Okita.

"I think it likes me."

The three cocked their heads behind them at the sound of thunderous feet. She had a feeling she already knew who that was. Oda-kun tensed in her lap. Its head swiveled to the newcomers as its feathers bristled again.

This wasn't good. Saito quickly plucked the rooster from her lap before it could take off. He folded it into his arms and carried it towards a small fenced over pen. Kagome blinked. She'd hardly seen him move let alone stand up. Okita mentioned that he used the iai technique. It was a style based on lightning speed and force. If that was the case then her match against him could prove very difficult.

"You ready?" Okita offered her his hand. She smiled, slipping her fingers into his palm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She came to stand beside him. Nagakura, Heisuke, Harada, Sanan and even Kondou rounded the corner. Had they gathered together and simply headed over at the same time? She waited as they greeted them.

Heisuke jutted a finger towards her. A confident grin split his lips, "I ain't gonna go easy on ya!"

Kagome smirked back at him. Somehow, it felt oddly sharp compared to what she was used to. Had Okita's personality rubbed off on her that much? She hazard a glance at him. Spying the smug expression she had to assume so.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome responded. She pulled her hair into a quick ponytail. "Where do you want to spar?"

Heisuke pointed towards the courtyard, "Right here will be fine. Saito's got that demon bird put up for now." She quirked her brow. Were these men really that afraid of a little chicken? The young woman shook the thought aside. She stepped out into the open and waited patiently as Heisuke came to a stop in front of her.

"Don't go crying when she tears your ass up, Heisuke-kun." Okita taunted the youngest captain.

"I'm not that weak!" The teen tried to defend himself against the accusation. His eyes drifted back to her. He was excited but there was an edge of concern stitched into the slight furrow of his brows.

Kagome interrupted them, "The moment you underestimate your opponent you lose the battle." She smirked at him. "So I wont be holding back. You shouldn't either." She shifted into her offensive stance. Low to the ground, evenly balanced and her palm firmly clutched around her hilt. "It wouldn't be a fair fight otherwise."

Men gathered around them. A buzz of excitement cackled through the air. She could hear the faint chatter of other conversations. They would all have to disappear. She closed her eyes. The white noise of the background faded away. Her ears focused only on the sound of her opponent's uncomfortable shifting. There was only one thing she needed to focus her senses on. Just one person she needed to fight.

Nagakura approached them. He raised his arm high into the air, "Ready!" He cut his arm down in a vertical slash. "Begin!"

Kagome pushed off against the earth. Her feet had gotten lighter in the time they'd traveled. Her speed was faster, more graceful that it had been before. Heisuke raised his sword as if to parry her attack. She pivoted on her heel, curving around to the side before slashing across in a horizontal line.

Heisuke shot forward, barely escaping the tip of her wakizashi as he did so. His feet skidded in the ground. His balance lost somewhat, she rushed forward again.

Her eyes observed the desperate arc of his blade. A forward slash. She ducked beneath his strike. Gripping one hand onto the back of the hilt, she thrust her sword forward. Heisuke twisted to the side. That time he did not trip. He jumped back to give them some space. Kagome rose to her feet. She stared him down intently. How was he going to play this?

Heisuke's stance tightened. He lowered his sword to prepare for an offensive strike. Her eyes narrowed. This was it! She went after him once more. Just as his sword curved towards her, she sped past him to press her back to his. Thrown off by the move, she slashed at him, stopping only as her wakizashi touched the exposed flesh of his neck.

"Match point!" Nagakura called the fight.

Kagome lowered her sword. She looked back to ensure that she hadn't accidentally cut him. Heisuke stood frozen to the spot. His eyes were wide with shock and a brief flicker of fear flashed through them.

She sheathed her blade.

"Oh man, you weren't kidding Souji!" Harada gave a low whistle. "That's some speed you got there."

Kagome offered a polite bow to the youngest Captain, "Thank you for the fight." Her brows furrowed as he collapsed to the ground. "Were you hurt?"

He shook his head, "Damn, I didn't even see it coming. One second she was there and the next…"

Heisuke was interrupted, "You lost your head." Okita grinned down at the teen. "Told you she'd devastate you. She's not quite the bloodsport that Maeda is, but she's got a strong attack. If you don't get around quick enough you'll be dead on your feet."

"Yeah, no kidding." Heisuke sighed. "Man, I wanted to win too." She thought he'd be upset but she was surprised at the wide grin that flashed over his face. "No wonder Souji's so crazy about you!" The teen pushed off the ground, patting his legs and thighs to clear them of dirt.

She didn't quite know how to respond to that one. All of their attention landed onto the crowd forming along the outskirts of the inner courtyard. Boisterous cheering rose up from the group. Her face suddenly felt hot at the attention that was placed on her. When had the crowd grown that big?

Saito stepped forward, "Are you rested enough for the next fight?" There wasn't even a brief sense of condemnation in his tone. Her shoulders straightened. Her body was well within its limits. She didn't have to worry about overexertion. What she was concerned about was whether or not she had the skills necessary to defeat him.

The young woman nodded firmly. She slid back into her offensive position as before. Saito moved into one similar to her own. This would be a battle of speed. In order to defeat him she'd have to find a way around his iai. The first strike was going to be the hardest.

The atmosphere grew thick. The heat blazed down upon them. She needed to focus. Her eyes remained on his sword. That first strike. Where would he go for first? The side? Or the neck? She had to make a guess.

"Ready!" Nagakura lowered his arm again. "Begin!"

Kagome didn't think. She allowed her instinct to guide her movements. She chose to move to the side, dodging his swing in the time it'd taken her to blink. A rush of wind brushed past her. It hadn't been caused by nature, but by the sheer force of his strike.

She pushed forward, slashing at his exposed side. Saito anticipated her. He curved his katana downwards and parried the attack; pushing her back a few feet.

Kagome buried her feet into the ground. This time she waited for him. Azure eyes didn't leave his hands. She observed as his body shifted. The left hand attacks were difficult to predict but not impossible. She just needed speed on her side.

The young woman raised her wakizashi. In an instant both hers and Saito's blades met. They clanged loudly in her ears. The force caused her hands to nearly go numb, but she held firm. She wouldn't let go. The edge of his sword was leveled at the same height as her neck. She knew it. His technique was similar to Okita's in that regard. His target point was either the neck or point of her shoulders. She pushed against him.

They parted for a moment. Both watching the other for the slightest hint of an opening. Her mind observed every tiny shift in his stance. His sword lowered and his foot turned slightly inward. He was going to strike.

Kagome ran forward. This would be the fight that determined who would emerge as victor. Every instinct in her body was on edge. They struck against each other, parrying before meeting again blow for blow. She swung with all of her strength. She couldn't pull back on that. Without her full force, she'd never be able to defeat him.

A sheen of sweat collected on the back of her neck. Her energy was wearing thin. She needed to end this soon or else she wouldn't have the strength necessary to fight. Looking upon him she realized that Saito was much in the same predicament. His brows were furrowed in concentration. His hand was upon his sheathed blade as sweat covered his skin.

This would be the last strike.

The tension grew thick. She hardly took notice of the men watching intently. Everything was silent save for the occasional rustle of the wind. Her hair picked up in the breeze. She shot forward one final time. He'd go for the neck. All of his attacks had done so thus far. Kagome moved to strike at his side but found cold metal pressed against her own. She froze.

"Match point!"

She'd lost. Kagome smiled to herself. She slid her blade back into its sheath and offered Saito a polite bow.

"Thank you for the match."

He returned the action much the same. His eyes were not smug but rather a glint of honest respect reflected within them.

"You are a worthy fighter." Saito's tone was cool. He kept his demeanor passive as he assessed her skills. "Your speed is your strength but your defensive stances require work."

The young woman laughed a little at that, "Yeah I kinda figured. I've been working on it a bit with Souji." She looked to her husband who seemed entirely too pleased with himself. His smug smirk had turned into a full grin. "So I've just got to practice a bit more." She finished, wiping the sweat from her skin with the sleeve of her kosode.

Saito nodded once, "You've done well." Kagome smiled gratefully at the man. She didn't get the feeling that he was just giving her an empty platitude. There was something very earnest in the way he spoke about her fighting style. She returned to Okita's side. He'd been leaning against the engawa. His face was brimming with the proudest look he'd ever worn. Clearly, he was quite happy with her raw abilities.

She felt his hand lightly grab at her own. They intertwined their fingers together as she leaned against his arm. The weight of that fight began to wear down on her. Limbs grew heavy as exhaustion caused her eyes to droop.

The group stared on with astonishment for a few seconds. Then a loud roar of excitement erupted around them. Ah, she'd forgotten. They'd collected quite the gathering of observers.

Sanan approached them. A cool smile graced his lips, "Would you be interested in joining our training sessions? I believe that our men have much that they could learn from you."

Kagome thought on it for a minute. She looked to her husband who merely shrugged with indifference. This was something he obviously wanted her to decide for herself.

"As long as you believe that my presence won't cause a disruption then I have no qualms with it." She rubbed her thumb over Okita's knuckle in a circular motion. "But for now I think we should focus on moving our quarters. It's already starting to get late." Her husband looked away. A sly grin upon his lips as he pretended not to hear her. Apparently he had _other_ plans for the day.

Sanan's smile remained as it was, "But of course. Do take your time to get settled in." With that he sauntered off. He was an odd one but she didn't get any bad vibes off of him. Perhaps he was just naturally more stoic than the rest of the men.

The mood was shifted by Nagakura's hearty laughter, "You weren't kidding, Souji! She's something else!" The man took to her easily. "I wouldn't mind having a go tomorrow."

Kondou shook his head, "Let's give them some time today. Souji's going back on patrols tomorrow so it'd be best if we leave things here." The burly man smiled so warmly at them. He gave off an air of fatherly affection; lightening up the atmosphere with his paternal presence. Her expression thawed. How long had it been since she felt such kind of warmth? "Welcome to the Shinsengumi." Kondou offered her one last smile before ushering the men away.

Kagome felt her husband's hand grip hers a bit more firmly. The callus of his fingers gently rubbed over the skin of her knuckles. His message was clear:

 _Welcome home_

 **A/n** : …. Lol. So I'm on a spree right now I supposed. XD this chapter I wanted to keep strictly in Kagome's POV. Namely since this portion was simply about Kagome finding her place amongst a house full of men. She's going to be doing some balancing for a bit but thus far she's trying to adapt to this era without losing her independence. It'll be a little while before she fully discovers that perfect in between for herself.

We'll probably have other perspectives again in the next chapter, along with reactions to the possibility of Kagome joining their training sessions. So that's going to be rather interesting.

And for the record, Oda-kun was always meant to appear. XD He's going to be an interesting presence for a little while. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed!

**Dressing the Spouse—In Edo period it was common for the wife of a samurai to dress her husband.


	23. His Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Changeling (New Beginning) by Zack Hemsey

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty Three** : His Gift

Okita trailed his fingers over Kagome's hand. He felt her lean into him heavily. The tell tale drop of her eyelids indicated the amount of strength she'd used up in her matches. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't a bit worried when Heisuke and Saito challenged her. Still, the sheer excitement of her presence in the compound was bound to garner some unwanted attention. Takeda in particular was resolute in his objection of her presence. His lips dipped downwards. The man was a snake. He had a silver tongue that could fool the innocent and naïve. He also had a thirst for power that bordered on the dangerous. He'd have to keep an eye on him for a little while.

The man's grip tightened somewhat. His goal with encouraging these matches had been two fold. The first was to give her a chance to bond with his colleagues. He could only protect her so much from outside forces. Enabling her to forge similar bonds of camaraderie with them would give the guys the only incentive they needed to help guard her against threats in the times he couldn't. He wasn't a fool. Momo's warning rang loudly in the back of his mind. Inuyasha was probably alive and kicking in this time. So he'd need all the eyes he could get to watch out for the danger that bastard could present.

Conversely, there were threats that lurked within the compound as well. By putting her out in the open and showcasing her raw fighting talent, they could warn the soldiers clearly that she was more than capable of defending herself if needed.

Daichi's issue with her stemmed from his bruised ego. For others it'd run much deeper and darker than that. He was still at odds of the idea of bringing her into the Training Room during their regular lessons. It'd be good for her to experience but it'd open her up to the others' vitriol. It wasn't going to be easy.

Okita gently tugged at her hand. He silently encouraged her to follow him back to their quarters. She walked beside him. A small smile played upon her lips each time she glanced at him. They didn't need words at this point. Their relationship had already built up enough that they could understand the slight nuances of the other's behavior. She was happy. Not just because of her victory over Heisuke, but because she found someone who'd taken her seriously.

The ronin's shoulders relaxed. Saito was an honest man. He was bound by his sense of duty to treat every opponent equally. For now it'd seemed that he was keen on making her a long term sparring partner. It'd do her a great deal of good to have someone like him to fight consistently. His iai was a perfect match against her medley of styles. Battling against him would only make her stronger.

They entered their room. He silently slid the shoji screen shut behind them. At her confused look, he threw her a warm smile.

"Get some rest. I'm going to run a few errands." The ronin slanted his mouth over hers gently. He felt the softness of her palms upon his shoulders. She braced herself against him, leaning into his chest as she did so. Okita fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and sink beneath their sheets. They'd have all night for such things. For now, he needed to get her a few things he'd forgotten about.

With all of her clothes, she'd need a tansu chest* to store them properly. He only had a few personal items so he'd never needed one beforehand. There was a certain pleasure in being able to surprise Kagome with such things. Her reactions were always so honest. Her humble nature only encouraged his desire to do it more. She sacrificed enough on his behalf. Now it was his turn to spoil her a bit; even if she was flustered by it.

Okita drew back. He brushed the tip of his index finger beneath her eye affectionately. The kindness in her smile caused him to give her one in return. He'd never grow tired of this.

"Alright but wake me when you get back. I'll help out with the move once you return." Her eyes surveyed the room with a thoughtful look. "It shouldn't take too long to finish everything either. Maybe an hour?"

Okita didn't say a word. He merely kissed her brow a second time and smiled down at her.

"Go get some sleep." He waited until she curled under the sheets of their futon. He interlaced their fingers together and sat beside her. "How're you feeling about this?" His question was met with the softening of her features. He felt her palm reach up to cup his cheek.

Okita leaned into the gentleness of her touch. She always knew how to reassure him even without words.

"I'm fine." Her eyes glittered with the raw affection she felt for him. "It's a little different than what I'm used to, but it's nothing we can't handle together." Her grip over his hand tightened. "Have I ever told you that you worry too much?"

He smirked, "Once or twice." Okita leaned down to kiss her once more. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact; sighing deeply against him the longer they stayed connected. He drew back, "Sleep." His fingers expertly shifted to the spot behind her ear. He rubbed the pads over it in soothing circles. Already he noted the way that her eyes couldn't remain open. She was close to drifting off.

"Wake me," His wife sighed deeply at his touch. "When you get back." She managed to grab at the sleeve of his haori with her thumb and index finger. He felt his expression soften at the image she made. It was cute. He doubted she ever truly realized how adorable she was when she got like this. In moments like these she bore an almost childlike charm to her. It was a sign of the vulnerability she was willing to show only to him—a reflection of the true personality that lurked beneath Kagome's exterior.

She was a loving woman. She cared so deeply for all of her family; himself included. She'd hold a strong front to anyone outside of that circle of trust; even then he seemed to be the only person she allowed to witness these moments. There was an innocence to her that not even the horrors of her past could erase. It was in the way she spoke, the way she touched even in the way she fought. He was certain Saito had sensed it as well.

Kagome was kind to a fault. She didn't hesitate with the sword but all of her strikes had been non lethal. If used in a real battle, her abilities would incapacitate rather than kill. He wasn't sure if it was something she did purposefully or subconsciously. But it was definitely there. The only exception had been Heisuke. Although she tried to incapacitate him first before resorting to the kill shot.

Okita pressed his lips to her forehead one last time. He pushed his finger across the line of her bangs, tucking the stray strands out of her face.

"I'll be back." He rose to his feet. He went across the room towards their furoshiki. They had yet to unpack it, so he quickly opened it, emptied everything except her clothing and then re-tied it. The man set aside a single pair of for her to use alongside a white, sleeping yukata.

His motive was simple. When a woman married into a new family, she would be gifted clothing bearing the kamon* of that family. He wasn't able to get his crest dyed into the yukata before they left her era. So he'd take care of it now. The emblem would serve as more than just a mark of ownership. His crest was known well enough through the city that by wearing it, she'd be offered some measure of protection.

Okita tied the pack to him. It was significantly lighter without the added weight of their traveling gear. His eyes landed onto her sleeping form. He had three things to take care of while he was out. None of which he wanted her to know about until _after_ he was done.

He wouldn't be able to abide by his wife's request today. She was already worn down from the fighting she'd done. Coupling that with their exhaustive traveling and departure from her era, he _wanted_ her to feel comfortable at all times. Surprising her when she woke up would likely be the best thing he could give her. He just needed to make all the arrangements now while he could.

She'd fuss at him of course. It was in her nature to want to help. However they had the rest of their lives to settle into. Giving her this peace of mind would be his _true_ wedding gift to her.

Okita padded down the corridor. His eyes narrowed on the trio of Captains lounging by the inner courtyard.

"Oh come on, you can't just believe a _shrine girl_ knows all this stuff!" Nagakura glared over at Harada. "She's gotta be the daughter of some famous samurai! Those moves she pulled were too good!"

Okita tucked himself around the corner. Before he'd found himself in Kagome's era, he'd been highly skilled in eavesdropping. It was a quick way of gathering information. As of now, he found himself _curious_ as to how the others felt about her presence without him affecting their opinion.

"She was with Souji for six months. You can't say you didn't notice the similarities in their fighting styles." The red-head threw his companion an exasperated look. "Training with _that_ guy for that long is bound to make anyone strong."

Okita didn't stop the confident smirk that pulled across his lips. He wouldn't deny the charge. He was known as one of the toughest teachers in the Shinsengumi for a reason. He wasn't about to lose that title just because he was married. Hell, he'd have to double down on it!

"Yeah but come on." Nagakura's tone took on a suspicious edge. "A guy like that finding a girl that cute _and_ capable of keeping Saito on his toes in a fight? There's gotta be more to her than just this shrine girl business."

Heisuke decided to interrupt, "Even if there is, you really think Souji's just gonna give that up." The teen laid upon the engawa and crossed his arms under his head. "Just look at the way he stares at her. He ain't gonna say a word. Knowing him he'll just egg on all the craziest rumors as a joke."

Harada joined in, "Like that one about her being some war lord's daughter who'd secretly married him and run away from her domain?" He gave a small laugh. "Or the one where the guys thought she might've been some princess he'd charmed and stolen from her family?"

Okita was beginning to see a commonality in all of these rumors. Did no one _actually_ trust him? He wasn't _that_ devious. Okay, well perhaps he'd briefly entertained the thought of stealing her back to this time but that was different! He'd been caught up in their sex. Besides, he did things the right way in the end. That was all that mattered.

"Arrghhh! It's just so crazy!" Nagakura leapt to his feet. "How does a guy like that get a girl _that_ amazing! I'm so jealous!" His expression soured, "I bet she cooks amazing too. He's got to spend six months lazing about, sweet talking this girl and now he's throwing her in our faces." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't even look at him!"

The ronin decided to make his presence known.

"Is that so?" A sharp smirk pulled across his lips. Nagakura's back straightened at the sudden surprise.

"When did you get here?" His eyes were wide and shock registered plainly on his face.

"Some time ago. You just didn't notice." Okita's sharp smile grew wider. "How would you guys like to help me with something?"

The three shared a wary look amongst each other. Then Nagakura spoke up.

"Alright but only if you tell us the _truth_." He grinned smugly at him. "We want to know how you and her got together." The look he wore was of a man who'd just discovered a great weakness that could be exploited.

Okita gave a noncommittal shrug, "Why not. She'd nag me to death if I didn't do something about this." His response hadn't been the one the men were expecting. They jumped up and started following after him. He led them out of the compounds and into the market area. Inoue, Saito and Hijikata were the ones on rounds for the moment. Saito had left shortly after their match. Which just left the four of them to take care of the errands before Kagome woke up.

Okita gripped at the pouch of money he had left. Thankfully he'd kept a secondary stash of savings well hidden. It'd been part of a fund he'd started to purchase a new daishou set for himself. His blades were starting to become worn down so he'd slowly set aside money each week. Now that he was married, he knew that there were other more important things he could put the cash to.

Okita had grabbed the coins the previous night and refilled his pouch to the brim. This was going to be one _expensive_ outing, but it'd be well worth it. He'd just felt fortunate enough to have the savings set aside.

"So out with it. Did you _really_ sit your ass in her family's well?" Nagakura started in on the questions. Okita didn't have to lie about that part regarding their meeting.

"More like I fell in." He lifted his hands, "Tore my fingers to shit and had to wait around on my ass while my nails healed." The men listened intently as he recounted his time at her home. He'd conveniently left out any of the fantastical elements of their courtship.

Okita led them to the local clothing shop. The tiny store was filled to the brim with brightly colored fabrics and accessories. He'd already bought her more than enough clothes to last her until winter. So he'd save this trip specifically for the kamon detail.

"Hey old man, you still here?" He called out amongst the sea of clothing. The shopkeeper, Kimura Kazuhiro, was an old man that he'd known for some time. Okita's eyes scoured the shop for any sign of his presence.

Nagakura quirked a brow at him, "Why'd you take us here? Looks like she's got enough already." His eyes dropped to the oversized pack slung over his shoulder.

Okita rolled his eyes, "I'm not _buying_ shit. I've got to get these adjusted." The ronin wandered around the store. Near the back he spotted him. He was an older man. His face was weathered from his years of experience and a light of intelligence always seemed to spark in his eyes. Kimura had retained much of his wit in his older years.

"There you are old man." Okita stepped beside him. "I've got a request if you don't mind."

The man stood. His gaze pierced him for a moment before a knowing smile went across his lips.

"I think I know what this is about." He opened his arms to take the furoshiki from him. Okita obliged. He passed the cloth over and waited as the shopkeeper nodded to himself.

"So it seems that there was some truth to the rumors." Wrinkled hands pulled apart the knot that tied the pack together. They strummed through the array of fabrics as his smile turned proud. "You've gone and found yourself a wife, haven't you my boy!"

Okita couldn't deny him the small grin of satisfaction, "Of course I did. Bought these while we were up in Edo but do you think you can add the Kamon in?" He'd known this man since he first moved to Kyoto with the Shinsengumi. With all the scraps and battles he found himself in, he'd grown accustomed to buying new clothes fairly frequently. The man was a kind soul with a paternal sense of affection for his regular customers.

"Of course, of course! I'll have it done in a few hours." Kimura grinned at him. "We do have a few kanzashi here if you are in need of them."

Okita smiled, "Thanks old man. I'll check that out now." He gestured for the others. "I won't be long guys. Just look at whatever you want."

Harada pulled up beside him, "Like we'd let you just pick something without seeing it first." The red-head's smirk turned sly. "You dragged us here so you're not getting out of this."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course they'd want to see. They were the nosey sort—sticking their faces where they didn't belong. The group gathered around the displays of hairpins. Okita scoured through the array of brightly colored flowers, elegant sticks of silver and overwhelming brilliance of designs.

"She's not a flashy girl," The ronin began to talk to himself. "So something simple and utilitarian for daily use. Then something a bit nicer for other occasions." His eyes glanced through the choices. How the hell was he supposed to choose from this? There were too damn many. His brows furrowed.

"Well what about a Kogai* style for daily use?" Harada gestured towards one. It had the standard sword and sheath shape with black lacquer and gold leaf chrysanthemum design on each end. Okita blinked. It wasn't flashy at all and bore a minimalistic charm. He had to admit that Harada had a good eye for this sort of thing. The ronin glanced at the matching comb beside it. He doubted she'd use it to put her hair up in the traditional Shimada Mage* style, but she could use the comb for daily use as they hadn't gotten her one while they were in Edo.

Okita nodded, "Yeah that'll work. Now for something special." His eyes landed on a Hana Kazashi. Lightly colored petals of cherry blossoms adorned it in three parallel lines. It reminded him a bit of the one she'd used on their New Year's celebration. He gestured towards it, "I think we're done here boys."

The ronin took the accessories back to the old man. He couldn't keep the smile of paternal pride from his wrinkled face.

"Here's your order." The shopkeeper handed him back the hairpins after securely wrapping them for him. "I'll have those kamon done within a few hours. Just drop by at closing time."

Okita nodded, "I owe ya, old-timer."

The group left the shop. Two things down and just one left to go.

Heisuke spoke up from behind him, "So why'd you _really_ drag us out here?" A suspicious tone entered his voice. "I doubt it was just to get our opinion about women's fashion."

Sometimes Okita believed that the kid could be incredibly dense.

"Heisuke," He started, "How many clothes does she have?" The boy scowled at him but didn't respond. "You really think I've got anything to put all that in?"

Nagakura groaned, "So that's it." His shoulders sank with his disappointment. "I thought you were gonna treat us to lunch after skipping out on us for so long!"

Okita scoffed, "Like hell. You idiots can buy your own damn food. I just need some extra muscles to carry a tansu back." He kept his eyes on the crowd around them. Even on such a simple errand he couldn't let his guard down. The Choshu were acting up and he couldn't let himself be caught off guard. "We're gonna go buy one, bring it back to the new quarters and then pick up her clothes before she wakes up. I don't want her figuring this shit out beforehand."

Harada threw a coy smile at him, "You're certainly spoiling her." He felt his colleague's arm weigh heavily upon his shoulder. "So let me guess, she's the kind of girl who'll go out of her way for you. So now you're returning the favor and spoiling her back. Although I get the feeling she'd rather not make such a huge fuss about these kinds of things."

Bingo. The man had them pegged. How the hell was he so damn good at that? Okita brushed his arm off.

"You just love sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." His voice lacked its usual edge. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori as he broached the end of the narrow street. At the corner he'd spotted what he'd been looking for.

It was an open-air market. Tansu dressers were organized in neatly lined rows. Each one had a specific purpose. He circled around each row. An unfinished tansu* would be the cheapest option. Okita narrowed his eyes at the bared planks of wood. It'd do the job but it just didn't fit _her_. He wanted to get her something a bit nicer. She'd sacrificed her future, her family and so much more just to be with him now. She deserved every bit of pampering he could offer her. The others' opinions be damned.

Nagakura grinned at him smugly, "You're spoiling her rotten."

Harada laughed, "What kind of man doesn't spoil his lady?"

Okita ignored their teasing. He tucked his hands into his sleeves. His eyes landed on a larger dresser. It was sturdy and had an opaque finish to it. He cocked his head to the side. The warmth of the color certainly reminded him a bit of her personality.

It was a Kyoto Isho-dansu*, a style of tansu that'd grown in popularity recently. They seemed to be all the rage with the wives of other Samurai. His mind went back to the dresser she had in her era. It'd been simple and matched with the brightly colored furnishings she'd had. None of her belongings stood out too much. She preferred a clean look to her room in her time. Perhaps she'd like this one too?

He peered at the price.

Heisuke whistled low, "You got enough for that? You still have to pay old man Kimura later."

The ronin rolled his eyes, "I don't need you managing my money, pipsqueak." He double-checked the amount he had on him versus the price. It was a tight budget but he could make it work. Okita continued, "The day you can save a coin for your life is the day I _might_ consider what you have to say. For now you just blast all your money on booze."

Heisuke scowled at him. The teen crossed his arms behind his head, "Geez, even when married you still have a sharp tongue."

"And that will never change." Okita waved down the shopkeeper. After passing over the cash, he and the others set to work on carrying the tansu back to their headquarters. Odd looks were thrown their way as they passed through the streets. He kept his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Let them stare. He had better things to do then feel flustered by the townspeople's scrutiny. The group managed to get back in record timing. Instead of veering towards West Wing of the Yagi House where their current quarters were Station, Okita veered to the East Wing.

"Hey isn't your room back that way?" Nagakura grumbled. A thick sheen of sweat coated each of them.

Okita shook his head, "I've gotta move all that shit over here." He cocked his head to the empty room that was to become their new quarters. "Might as well drop it where it needs to go." The men pushed the tansu into place at the far corner. It was out of the way in this location and offered Kagome a bit of privacy when she needed to change.

The ronin stood. He rolled his neck, working out the kinks that'd formed from carrying the dresser. His lips worked into a sly smile.

"Hey," The others looked to him cautiously. "You guys have nothing better to do, so why not help me with something else for a bit?"

The trio shot him a deadpan expression in unison.

"What are we talking about here?" Heisuke's voice was rightfully suspicious.

Okita grinned. This just made things a whole lot easier.

The next hour he'd rounded up Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke into helping him move into the East Wing. He'd slip into their room where Kagome was sleeping and carry things out one-by-one where the guys were waiting. They'd rush to the East Wing and set it inside before running back. Overall it was an efficient system that worked faster than he anticipated.

"Last one!" Okita passed the last shoji screen he had. The other Captains gave a sigh of relief.

"You definitely owe us food after all of this." Nagakura scowled at him. He took the shoji screen within his hands and started the trip to the East Wing. Okita slid the door closed behind him. Fortunately their activities hadn't stirred Kagome's rest. He'd have to organize everything then he'd carry he over once it was all settled.

This would be his true wedding gift to her. He would give her the peace of mind that came with her being permitted to do as she pleased while he was gone tomorrow. Although knowing his wife she'd immediately go to Kondou or Hijikata and ask for something to do. She wasn't the type that could sit back and relax. That one was always on her feet.

"I'll feed you when you can beat me in a match." Okita shot back. In all the times they'd fought, Nagakura had never once been able to defeat him in a fight. It'd be a cold day in hell before he ever let himself go lax enough for that to happen either.

The ronin threw him an exasperated look, "I'm beginning to wonder who the _real_ demon is here."

"You say something?" Okita found himself smirking sharply.

The trio dropped the last shoji screen into the new room. He nodded at them and waved his hand.

"Thanks, here you go." He tossed the three a bottle of sake. "Consider that my payment to you for helping out."

Harada caught it in his hand. He lifted it and his eyes widened drastically.

"Isn't this stuff…?" The shock was written plainly across his face. Okita knew why too. It wasn't just run of the mill sake. It was incredibly strong; too strong in fact.

Okita waved his hand, "I bought some on the way back. Kagome can't handle it very well so you guys can drink that to your heart's content." The ronin set to work on organizing the furnishings that'd been gathering in the center of the room.

The trio smiled widely.

"I knew there was something good about you!" Nagakura slung his arm around his neck. "You _can_ be nice!"

Okita shrugged his arm off from him, "Yeah yeah, I know. Just keep it down. I've still got to finish some shit and I don't need you wakin' her up beforehand." The ronin shooed the Captains off with a stern warning. They made their way down towards the Common Room and away from him.

Okita looked back at the task in front of him. A confident smirk spread across his lips. This wouldn't take long at all.

Thirty minutes later and he regretted thinking that sentiment. He'd managed to push the shoji screen in front of the tansu, separating that area from view in case anyone ever walked in unannounced. It'd give her a private changing area for her own protection. He'd also set about arranging their futon, the few vases he hand and the stand for his daishou. His eyes searched the room for anything that seemed out of place. All decorations were in order, the tansu was set and nothing stuck out to him.

"Right, one last thing." He said to no one in particular. All that was left was to bring Kagome over and grab her yukatas from Kimura. Closing time was drawing near so he'd have to be quick.

Okita slipped back into his old quarters. The bared walls left an odd feeling within him. He'd spent so much time in this room. Perhaps it was a good thing they'd be starting their life in a new one. That way, the memories they'd form together would feel new as well.

"Hey love," Okita knelt beside her. His wife sighed in her sleep. A smile stretched across her lips the moment his fingers came into contact with her forehead. He brushed the strands aside, tucking them behind her ear. "You still exhausted?" His answer came in the form of her leaning deeper into his touch.

His smile warmed at the sight. She was out cold. Nothing was going to rouse that woman. Kagome didn't like to admit it but she could be a _very_ heavy sleeper. It was only in times she felt the most comfortable. Usually when he was beside her or when she was in his room. Outside of that she'd wake quite easily. He'd just assumed that something about his very presence always set her at ease. He wouldn't deny the rush of masculine pride at that thought.

Okita slid his arms under her. In a single movement, he'd lifted her into the air. Her head rolled towards his neck. Her fingers curled inward as she buried herself into his chest. She was out like a light. He carried her down the hall. His hand pressed at the back of her head, encouraging her to lean further into his neck. He'd done it to prevent the sunlight from disturbing her. Even if she was a heavy sleeper, he didn't want to take a risk.

The Captain paused as a familiar face came into view. He bristled slightly at the sight. In front of their new quarters a looming figure blocked their doorway. He quickly recognized him as Takeda Kanryusai. Captain of the Fifth Division and the largest pain in the ass under the Shinsengumi's roof. The man peered into their room; his body language cautious but aggressive. Was he looking for Kagome?

"Takeda," Okita hissed between his teeth. "You better damn well have a good reason for this." Why was he here? The bastard wasn't permitted in the Yagi House without strict permission. So why was he hovering in front of the room that was to be theirs? His protective instincts rose to the surface. The muscle in his sword arm twitched.

The male jumped. He reeled back to face him. Shock registered on his face before he managed to regain an air of haughty composure.

"I was merely curious." Dark eyes landed on the woman in his arms. His lip curled into a sneer. "Is she incapable of walking on her own?" It was meant to be degrading. Word of her matches had already spread through the compound. Surely he would've already known of what she'd accomplished but still chose to insult her. Okita eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"You know damn well where you're supposed to be." All warmth left his expression. He didn't even entertain his typical cynical humor in the face of the man's unwanted presence. He was the _only_ Captain who was barred entrance to the Yagi House. Neither the other Captains nor Hijikata trusted him enough to grant him that privilege. There could only be one reason for this visit. His arms tightened around his wife. He met the other male's gaze fiercely, "Either you find your ass back where it belongs or my sword will find your gut."

Takeda blanched. The Captain's face turned white as he cast him a wary look.

"You wouldn't dare. The code…" The red-head began but Okita beat him to it.

"The code?" His voice dropped into a dangerous tone. "You think I can't get around that?" He stepped closer to him. His eyes were like ice, cutting into the other man with expert precision. "How much convincing do you think it'd take for Hijikata-san and Kondou-san to believe that you were mistaken as an enemy intruder?" Takeda stepped back the closer he got. "After all, you're not even supposed to be here so it wouldn't be _that much_ of a stretch."

Okita glared at the other male, "You come near her again and I'll gut you like the cowardly pig you are. We clear?" He didn't drop his gaze. Takeda backed away from him. A trail of sweat trickled down the man's brow as fear etched into his features.

They both knew who was the stronger one. They also knew that Takeda couldn't very well issue a complaint without disclosing the fact that he'd trespassed into their home without permission. Between the two infractions, Okita's threat would be seen as justified. At least to an extent. The code wasn't going to stop him from killing any threats to his wife. He'd make damn sure of it.

"I was merely curious." Takeda stepped away. He turned his back as he started to make a hasty retreat. "We will see if she has what it takes to live here."

The ronin's eyes turned cold. The hair on the back of his neck bristled at the threat. Takeda was one of the weakest of the Captains. He had no doubt in his mind that Kagome could handle him easily. The real issue lied in his conniving nature. He was going to be a problem. His sword arm twitched again.

The young woman began to stir in his arms. Okita glanced down at her. Shit, she was probably reacting to the change in his voice.

"Souji?" She blinked slowly. Her head lifted to look around them, "What happened?"

Okita carried her into their new quarters. He gently laid her upon the futon and smiled down at her.

"Just chased off a rat. Nothing big." He didn't want her worrying about how the rank-and-file soldiers would react to her presence just yet. She still needed time to adjust to their life here. They'd deal with all the other issues afterwards. Her comfort was his top priority at the moment. Just as it had been since the night he'd taken her for his wife.

Kagome peered up at him. Her lips pressed downwards as she reached for his hand. The man interlaced their fingers without question.

"Sorry I got so tired." Her eyes shifted to take in the new surroundings. "I feel bad. I wanted to help you with everything."

She figured it out already.

"No way," Okita grinned down at her. "This was supposed to be a surprise anyways." She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did so.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was still groggy, creating an image he couldn't help but smile at.

"You were gonna ask Hijikata-san for chores to do tomorrow, right?" The bright flush that went across her cheeks told him that he'd hit the mark. "Well just make this one less thing you have to worry about." He tapped his chin. "Besides knowing Hijikata-san he'll probably dump an impossible amount of shit on you. So just pace yourself."

Kagome nodded. She stretched her arms high up into the air, not caring about the fact that their hands were still connected.

"Alright," She lowered their hands to her lap. "But first there's something important I need to ask you." Azure eyes pierced through him. No matter how hard he tried he simply could escape her gaze. It always saw right through him.

"Are there any specific rules I need to know about? Like forbidden places or things I shouldn't do?" Her grip over his hand tightened. "I know this isn't going to be easy on you. I don't want you to take on this burden all by yourself. So if there's something I can do to help make this easier on you then I need to know."

Her eyes narrowed at him as he tried to speak, "And if you don't tell me then I'm certain Hijikata-san will already have a list of rules prepared." Just like that she'd painted him into a corner.

Okita smiled wryly at his wife, "You're being really stubborn about this." Seeing the downward dip of her lips he sighed in defeat. "Alright fine." The ronin's shoulders slumped. "To start, I wouldn't go into the Training Room unless Hijikata-san or Kondou-san give you the okay." She hardly blinked at the assertion. "Namely it could stir up some shit with the regular soldiers. You can ask those two directly if you ever want to join in. Outside that having sparring matches with the guys in the Inner Courtyard should be fine."

Kagome nodded, "I kinda figured. Sanan-san did invite me but I wasn't sure if my presence there might cause a disturbance."

Okita's wry smile grew a little wider, "Well it's not like they have room to bitch in the first place. If they're as strong as they should be then they won't have to feel threatened by a woman." Which was what this would ultimately boil down to. She was a headstrong bull when it came to her sense of purpose. Give her a reason to fight and she could tangle with the best of them. Her strength could serve to encourage them to sharpen their own skills; conversely it could also sew the seeds of discontent to be bested by a female with no official rank.

"Anything else?" She moved closer to him. Okita loosely wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't go eyeballing any other man for starters." He playfully scraped his teeth along the nape of her neck.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She placed her index finger at his mouth and gently pushed him back, "As if. Why would I need to look elsewhere? I've got everything I could ever want here."

He didn't fight the confident smirk that spilled across his lips. That was his woman. Always knew just the right thing to reassure him.

The man pressed forward, "Oh yeah, I wouldn't venture out of the Yagi House without myself or one of the Captains with you. The guys over at the Maekawa House* might be pissy that you're here and try to start shit."

His wife pursed her lips into a thin line. Her brows knitted together as she mulled over the new information. It was a risk he'd been aware of _long_ before he'd taken her across the well. Men were jealous creatures. He knew that better than most. Thus, he knew many of the soldiers would not be happy that he was the only man currently permitted to bring his wife into the compounds. Many others were married with children but lived apart from their beloved families. Seeing someone able to live as they wished was bound to drive a wedge in between the men in their ranks.

"Alright but in the mean time I'll focus on what I can do here." Kagome splayed her fingers over his cheek. He leaned into the warmth of her palm. It was in these quiet moments that he took the most pleasure in. Sure the sex was always amazing but there was something about her gentle touch that soothed him even more.

"And Souji," Kagome started softly, as if contemplating her next question. "I don't know if I ever told you this but when I fought demons, I didn't just hunt them blindly." His fingers twitched. It was the first time she'd ever spoken of her past in such a way. An inkling of concern edged its way into his being. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I was able to sense them." Her palm stopped. Her voice went oddly quiet as she turned to meet his eyes. "Earlier this afternoon I sensed something similar but it was a bit _different_." The young woman's expression turned dark. "It was like an overwhelming bloodlust was coming from somewhere in here."

 _The furies_.

He hadn't anticipated on her being able to sense their presence. Hell, he _still_ wasn't sure how she'd fought her battles against demons. Still, he knew he couldn't keep it a secret from her forever. He just didn't want her involved. Her battles had ended the moment she crossed through the well that final time. He wasn't about to throw her on the frontlines just because she might have an advantage over them.

Okita sucked a breath between his lips, "Don't say a word to anyone else that you can sense it." He felt his voice grow sharp with his protectiveness. "It's some shit that you shouldn't be getting involved in. Just leave it for me to deal with."

He could feel Kagome's discontent with that answer. She scowled at him and prodded his cheek roughly. Okita turned his head to playfully nip at the offensive digit, however she drew it away before he could.

"I'm only not pushing this because you asked me to." She prodded his cheek a second time. "But don't think it won't come out eventually." The pointed look was enough to cause his stomach to shift uncomfortably. "The Shikon's power is weak but it'll still hold a draw for creatures like that." She reached into the collar of her kosode.

Kagome pulled the mythical jewel and held it between her fingers. He'd damn near forgotten about that thing. Just as before he could feel a small pulse of power emanating from it.

"I've got an idea on how to destroy it but it'll take some time." She rolled it between her fingers. A fierce expression hardened her features in a way he was unused to. Perhaps it was the ghost of her time as a warrior resurfacing. "It should be fine once I crack the bond holding the souls together, but until then it can pose a few problems."

"You saying it might drive them nuts?" He needed to know. That way he could keep a close eye out for possible attacks.

Kagome met his eyes directly, "There is no uncertainty. The Shikon _will_ call to that bloodlust. It'll feed off of the negative energy to try to regain the power that it's lost." Her grip on the jewel tightened. "I won't push for answers just yet, but in the meantime you need to be on guard. They _will_ react and likely soon."

Okita nodded firmly. He couldn't very well pass this information over to Hijikata without sounding crazy. So he'd double up on his shifts. He absolutely would not risk her safety. He damn sure wasn't going to let any of the furies near her either.

He pressed his face into the nape of her neck, "One last thing." His arms wound themselves around her tightly. "Never enter the Nambu House*. Even if Sanan-san invites you, don't do it."

Kagome took a breath, "Is that where they are?"

He nodded. Her body relaxed in his grip. For now disaster had been averted. His brows furrowed together as he buried himself into her neck. He didn't like to think about the hell she'd been through. Each time his eyes spotted the scars upon her flesh a sickening feeling weighed in his gut.

She'd been hurt time and time again. She'd clearly been beaten and abused by someone who was supposed to protect her. Broken bones, fresh wounds, emotional and physical scars that never healed. He couldn't stand the thought of that happening again. It was his duty as her husband to protect her. He would not fail. He had both his vow to himself and to Souta to fulfill. If Inuyasha truly was in this era then he'd hunt the fucker down and kill him himself. He didn't give a damn what he'd have to do.

Okita lifted his head at Kagome's gentling. He took several calming breaths; taking in the scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rainwater as he did so.

"Souji," Kagome finally spoke after the shaking in his arms ceased. "Where's my clothes."

A small smile went across his lips.

"About that," He trailed off, explaining what he'd done earlier that day. Kagome smiled widely at him as he pulled her to her feet.

No matter what happened he would protect her. His hand wrapped around hers tightly as they left to retrieve her clothes. That was his top priority now. Everything else would come afterwards.

* * *

A young man strolled through the streets of Kyoto. Word of unrest began to spread. By nature he was curious. Many times it'd landed him in dangerous situations but he couldn't say that he didn't have his fun along the way.

He curled his finger around the ash-brown locks he'd chosen for himself. Humans were a finicky sort. They didn't like anything _different_ than what they were used to. Change was always met with a wave of rapid violence in this country. He'd seen enough wars to last three human lifetimes. He supposed that it was just a general rule of their nature to reject that which they were unaccustomed to.

He closed his eyes. In this form he blended with the crowds as if he were just a mere shadow. It helped that he could seal portions of his power and release them at will. Three hundred years had been quite a long time for him to learn that particular trick.

The young man followed the flow of the crowd. He was sorely tempted to buy a new yukata for his wife. Alas she would likely tear his hide if he were to try. He'd spent far too much on alcohol the previous night, so here he was, in search for the perfect apology gift to present to her.

He paused mid-step. His nose twitched as the familiar scent of magic filtered through the throng of people. He knew it like the back of his hand. He'd spent much of his youth taking comfort in that scent. His pace quickened.

Where was it? Hazel-tinted eyes shifted through the menagerie of faces. He followed as swiftly as he could, searching frantically as he went.

Could it truly be?

The young man stopped in his tracks. A few feet away he spotted the source. It was a couple. They were in the prime of their youth. The woman leaned into her significant other. A bright smile played upon her lips as her cheeks flushed warmly. The man wrapped his arm around her protective. His eyes were as soft as any he'd ever seen.

It was not the tenderness the two showered each other with that shocked him. Nor was it the slight cock of her head as the man gently pushed her into a textiles shop.

The young man clenched his jaw. It _was_ her. He knew that just by the scent alone. The only thing that confused him was _why_ did the man beside her also smell of the well's ancient magic? The traces were faint by now but it was strong enough for him to detect.

He followed after them from a distance. He vaguely recognized the man as Okita Souji from the Shinsengumi. At no point should he have ever crossed through the well let alone meet Kagome. Yet here they both were and from the looks of it, they were incredibly close to one another.

He blinked as the couple exited the shop. Okita had tied a furoshiki to his back as he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. In any other situation he would've already made his presence known, but something stopped him in his tracks.

Upon her lips was a smile the likes of which he'd never seen. It was so bright and full of life that he was forced to remain standing in place. For the first time in the years that he'd known her, Kagome was _happy_.

His eyes shifted to the man beside her. He had no idea what'd happened to bring the two together but he felt grateful all the same. When they'd last parted he hadn't even known if she'd survived. The strike she'd taken would've been enough to kill weaker men. He shook the thought from his mind. What did it matter now? She was here and she was _alive_.

The young man tucked his hands into his sleeves. Perhaps he could make a game out of this revelation. After all, he couldn't very well have a reunion without a few surprises.

The man whistled to himself cheerfully. This was going to be fun.

Amongst the ground his shadow twitched and shifted. Three tails sprouted behind him in the shadow as he trailed further down the street. A fox-like grin split his lips. He couldn't wait to tell his wife. She'd be overjoyed at the prospect of finally meeting his family. He continued on his way. Things were about to get a lot more fun.

* * *

Hideyoshi groaned from beside him.

"Seriously, we have a _curfew_?" The older man's eyes narrowed at their fellow recruit.

Michio nodded once at him, "Yes. Yamazaki-san told us that much before." There was a slight edge of irritation in the man's voice. Not that Hayato blamed him. His teacher could be rather set in his ways when it came to personal pleasures.

The men gathered together. He hardly listened to a thing they'd said. Earlier that morning he'd managed to sneak into the Inner Courtyard to observe Kagome's matches. Word had spread like wildfire about the challenge both the Eight and Third Division Captains has issued to her. It was likely curiosity alone that'd sparked their interest. Plus given Okita's natural interest in talking up his wife's skills, he'd only assumed that the others were keenly interested in seeing just how strong she was. Of course the other rank-and-file soldiers simply wanted to see if any of their crazy rumors were true.

Okita hadn't been lying when he spoke of the other Captains' abilities. Besides Okita himself, Saito was the first person he'd ever seen win a fight against her. His speed was something to be feared. He was surprised at how quickly their fight had ended. Although he had to assume that Kagome's true strength lied in her ability to take her opponents by surprise. Having a sparring partner that was both faster and stronger was a recipe for defeat for her

The house went silent save for sporadic whispers of excitement. He lifted his head. What was it now?

"Looks like they're back." Hideyoshi gestured towards the couple making their way into the compounds. "Do me a favor and wake me after they leave. All this fussing is pissin' me off." The older man threw himself onto his futon. He dropped his arms over his eyes and fell asleep.

Michio stared at him in exasperation, "Does he have no manners?"

"None." Hayato smiled at his companion wryly. Following the crowd, they peered after Okita and Kagome. He had to admit that they definitely suited each other well. His own mild interest in her was nothing compared to the adoration reflected in their Captain's gaze. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. In this case he was just grateful that he still had an opportunity to investigate what he needed to. His brows furrowed at the thought.

The man he needed to talk to was Harada—the Captain Of the Tenth Division. From what he gathered, training sessions were held daily by separate Captains. Their first patrol would be tomorrow morning with Okita so perhaps he could pry a bit of information before then.

He leaned against the wall, listening in to all the odd rumors surrounding the poor woman.

"Did you hear? Apparently she told Captain Saito that Captain Okita had kidnapped her from her family's shrine!" Their voices dropped even lower. "They said that Captain Saito was so enraged that he challenged Captain Okita to a match tomorrow evening."

Now that was the biggest load of shit he'd heard thus far. Hayato scratched the back of his neck. Should he say something?

"You're wrong." A sharp voice cut through the crowd. All eyes turned to Maeda. The boy had kept to himself for the most part; only conversing with Okita and Kagome during their travels. The kid had developed a strong sense of loyalty to both the husband and wife along the way. Although he clearly held Kagome in a slightly higher regard.

"She's neither a captive nor helpless to him." Maeda was firm in his assertion. "I may not know what brought them together but I do know that Okita-san and Kagome-san care for each other deeply." His eyes narrowed at the other men that surround them. "You dishonor your own Captain by spreading such vile rumors about their marriage. If you really need to know that badly then at least grow the balls to ask them yourselves." A glint of disgust entered his dark gaze. "This prattle isn't what I would call the actions of men worthy to carry the Shinsengumi's name."

Just like that the hall went silent. He had to hand it to the kid, he had serious guts to talk to his seniors that way. If any were going to complain then they were cut off by the dinner announcement. The men filtered into the Main Hall of the Maekawa House.

Hayato stepped beside the teen. He dropped his palm onto his shoulder and gave it a rough, reassuring pat.

"You did good." He dropped his hand to the side. "Feel like eating with us, tonight?" He gestured towards the dozing Hideyoshi.

Maeda blinked then shrugged. He didn't speak a word. He simply took a spot beside his teacher and began sifting through their left over supplies for food.

Hayato threw one last glance at the couple retreating to the Yagi House. In that moment those feet between them felt like worlds apart. He closed his eyes and turned on the ball of his heel. He'd think about that later. For now he had other things to tend to. A small smile spread across his lips as Hideyoshi roused just enough to snatch the bottle of sake from Maeda. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Kagome emerged from behind their shoji screen. After they'd gotten her clothes back from old man Kimura, she'd decided to change into a different yukata that bore his kamon. Truthfully he just thought that she only wanted to dress up for his sake.

He'd given her the Kogai Kanzashi upon their arrival and he'd noticed that her rate of changing clothes was significantly slower than usual. A small smile pulled at his lips. He had to admit, she was good at this sort of thing.

"What do you think?" Kagome spread her arms and gave a small twirl for his keen observation.

"Very beautiful." Okita commented. He took pride in the bright flush that crossed her cheeks. It contrasted nicely against the soft yellow yukata she'd chosen for tonight's dinner. The real change was to her hair though. She'd kept it down for the most part while they were here. Now it was pulled into a partially braided bun with the Kogai Kanzashi holding it in place.

The Captains were going to have a field day with the vast difference in her appearance.

"You ready for your official debut?" Okita offered her his arm. She slipped her hands over his bicep and forearm.

"It's a bit late for that." She laughed lightly. "But I figured it'd be nice to change things up a bit every now and then."

The ronin gripped her hand with his palm, "Well it suits you." More times than he could count, he found his eyes wandering to the emblem dyed into her sleeves. There was something about seeing it there that filled him with a sense of contentment. It wasn't just a sense of possessiveness that sparked that tranquility. It was something much deeper—a feeling of belonging to something more. His smile softened at her happy expression. He always wanted her like this.

The pair entered the Common Room. The others had already arrived before them, so Okita simply led his wife to her seat between himself and Saito.

"I was wondering what you two were up to." Harada grinned at Kagome. "Now I get it. The change looks quite nice."

She flushed at the compliment, "I appreciate the flattery but really I just wanted to do something a bit different." Her hand went to her hair. "Besides," She looked towards Hijikata. "I'd rather not go crazy with this sort of thing. I'd rather just help in whatever way I can."

All eyes turned towards Okita, "You found yourself a keeper." Harada reiterated.

"So jealous. How come Souji's the only guy that can get women with a snap of his fingers?" Nagakura sighed heavily. "It's so not fair."

"Well it's already been settled." Kondou grinned widely at them. The look in the other man's eyes warmed at her with paternal affection, "Don't feel pushed into doing anything. I'm sure just having you near is enough for Souji."

Her blush darkened as he took a drink from his cup of sake. He wouldn't deny that charge. He _did_ feel better having her beside him. If he'd been forced to return through the well without her, he was certain he would've spent the rest of his life seeking a way back to her. The peace he'd felt when he was with her would've acted as a siren call to him. He would've dug at the earth and tried over and over again if only to be beside her once more. He closed his eyes. He felt her fingers gently squeeze his.

"It's no trouble at all." Kagome again focused on Hijikata. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Please if there's anything I can do to help then I'll be quite happy." Her smile turned bright. "I didn't come here just to eat your food and not carry my own weight."

Their Commander looked at her for a long moment. Okita knew what was next. He couldn't say that he felt completely comfortable with what Kagome was asking, but if it was what she wanted then he wouldn't stop her. Sitting idly by in their room wasn't something he could picture her doing. So it'd stand to reason that she'd crave the distraction that daily household duties could bring.

His wife pressed forward, "You can't have me in the Training Room at least until things calm down, right?" She saw right through Hijikata's hesitation. "So let me do something else. Even if it's just house chores, I don't mind. I'd sooner go insane with boredom if I didn't have anything to occupy me."

All eyes looked between them. For a second Hijikata glanced in his direction. It was a silent inquiry as to what he was comfortable with. Most men might have been affronted at the idea of their wife performing household duties for so many other males. In this case it couldn't be helped. Besides she'd just be doing work within the Yagi House. So he felt little inclination to bar her that right. Okita shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"She's stubborn," The ronin warned him. "She'll just keep asking until you give in."

Hijikata clicked his tongue. His eyes narrowed as he came to a conclusion, "If I assign you duties then I don't want to hear any complaints. Got it?"

Kagome smiled widely. He knew that look well. It wasn't the welcoming one she'd give him, but a signifier of the challenge that'd just been issued.

"Of course." His wife met Hijikata's eyes directly. "Asking wouldn't mean much if I just backed out right afterwards."

The Commander sighed, "Souji, bring her in with you in the morning. I'll assign both of your duties then."

"Understood." The ronin responded easily. He passed his empty cup of sake to her. She poured it before they switched off. Okita smiled down at his wife. He just had a feeling that her stubbornness was going shake up their colleagues quite a bit.

Okita savored the taste of his sake as she leaned into his side. He knew that he never would've been satisfied without her. Even if he'd returned to the Shinsengumi, he would've kept searching and seeking a way back through the well. He'd loved this woman. He could no longer picture his life without her in it. Now here they were and she was settling in much better than he'd imagined.

Okita pressed his cheek into the crown of her head. He ignored the drunken jeers of the other Captains. It didn't matter to him. All he cared about was the woman in his arms and the life they now had together.

The night went by quickly. He led Kagome back to their new quarters. Her eyes still observed the room with a near childlike wonder. The flush on her cheeks was accentuated by the slight scent of sake.

By her time's standards this would seem very traditional and elegant. In his view, anything less wouldn't be sufficient. A smile pulled at his lips as she swung their interlaced fingers between them playfully.

In that moment he realized that she was _very_ buzzed. Not quite tipsy but definitely a little further gone than she ever had been before. She'd drank alcohol with him before, however she preferred to only stick to one or two cups. This time she hadn't held herself back.

Okita allowed her to lead them to their futon. Her mouth sought his neck, chest and jawline. He felt her hands run over his body. Heat surged through him in the wake of her trailing fingertips. His hands fought to untie the obi that held her yukata together. She shivered the second he'd freed her from her clothing. The ronin grasped at the collar of his haori and kosode. He felt her mouth suckle upon his neck; her teeth playfully scraping the skin there as he yanked both off with hurried movements.

Neither of them had so much as uttered a word about the possibility of children yet. They were so focused on each other that it simply slipped their minds. Okita pushed his tongue into her mouth as he backed her against the wall. At that moment he knew that if she wasn't with child by the end of the night then it'd be nothing short of a miracle.

The man grunted as he stripped himself from the rest of his clothing. He gripped her thighs and hauled her up onto him. Okita buried his nose into her hair as he started a steady pace.

"Souji," She spoke between breathy pants. "Isn't there," she gasped. He bit into her neck in response. However Kagome didn't give up. She continued, "Someone in that room?" Her arms tightened around his shoulders at the sudden roughness.

Okita didn't fight against the smirk that spread across his lips. Oh there was definitely _someone_ in the room next to them. But at this moment he frankly didn't care. There was only one person he wanted to focus on and she was currently wrapped around him like a vice.

"It's fine." His words came out in quick pants. "Just focus."

So she did. Okita closed his eyes. He lost himself within the warmth of her embrace; taking solace in the acceptance she'd given him. No matter what, he'd never take this forgranted.

* * *

Hijikata stared up at the ceiling of his room. His fingers gripped the fabric of his futon tightly. This had been a mistake. He never should've let them move in.

The Commander turned on his side. He tried to muffle the sound of something hitting the other side of his wall in a rhythmic pace. Sharp, feminine moans filtered through the wood slats.

He wasn't a fool. He knew _exactly_ what Okita was doing with his wife at that moment. Unfortunately he could even hear the exact speed in which he was fucking her. This was too damn much. He'd expected to have to hear such things on occasion but the first night? _Against the shared wall_? That son of a bitch was doing this on purpose.

Hijikata forced his eyes closed. It wouldn't last long. He tried to remind himself. Soon the two would tire out and then he could have his peace. He'd talk to Okita in the morning about this shit, but until then he wouldn't interfere. It'd just mortify the poor woman.

He counted back from ten as her moans turned frantic. It was almost over. Just a little longer. Then, she cried out—the slamming on his wall stopped and only a faint masculine groan was heard. The Commander felt his body relax. Good. That meant they were finally finished.

He rolled to his other side. His eyes slowly fell shut. Just as the sweet freedom of sleep took him, the slamming started up again. This time it was louder and faster. He dropped his head back onto his futon repeatedly. This was not going to be his night.

By morning his eyes had become bloodshot. His fingers twitched and his body felt heavy with exhaustion.

 _They hadn't slept_.

Neither did he for that matter. His teeth gnashed together. Hijikata rose from his bed. He quickly dressed himself as he waited for Okita and Kagome to inevitably arrive. It'd taken less than an hour before he heard the man ushering her towards his room.

"Souji!" Kagome's voice took on a high-pitched squeal of embarrassment. "I thought you said no one was in here!"

The Captain rapped his knuckles on his door once. He didn't catch the man's response to her before they entered his room.

The first thing Hijikata noticed was the embarrassed flush that darkened Kagome's face and ears. Her azure eyes looked between his exhausted appearance and the wall that separated their rooms. Horrified mortification mottled her soft features.

In an instant she became fully aware of what'd happened. The young woman offered him a low bow of apology.

"I am so sorry!" Once she sat up, she pinched her husband's cheek forcefully. "Apologize!"

Okita smirked to himself. He looked away with a casual nonchalance that only served to infuriate his wife. If looks could kill then the man would be six feet under by now.

Hijikata coughed into his hand, "I'll assign you duties after breakfast." He directed his comment towards Kagome. She met his eyes but the embarrassed flush still colored her complexion. "Go ahead and join the others. Souji and I need to talk."

The young woman nodded. She offered him a polite bow. Kagome paused in front of Okita. She reached up with both of her hands and pinched his cheeks roughly.

He tried to protest but was met with her furious expression. Hijikata heard the words 'two months' hissed in a low tone followed by Okita's face paling an interesting shade of white. It seemed as if his most wily subordinate had finally found his match.

Violet eyes narrowed as Kagome left the room. Leaving only the awkward silence between them.

"I was going to punish you." Hijikata started. A slow smirk crept across his face. "But I think I found a better method to handle this."

The Captain stared at him in a mixture of caution and frustration, "Just get on with it already." The inkling of frustration bit into the other man's tone.

"I'm putting you on the day shift for now." He folded his arms into the sleeves of his haori. "Souji, don't ever pull a stunt like that again." His voice turned cold. "I don't give a damn if you are married. Have some damn courtesy. You owe your wife that much respect."

That got the reaction he wanted. For the first time ever, he spied the slight grimace of guilt flash over the male's expression. Okita was many things, but remorseful was not one of them. At least not before his marriage. Perhaps that was something that had changed about him? He didn't dwell on the thought for too long.

"Alright fine," The Captain crossed his arms over his chest. "I screwed up. We were both a bit drunk last night." It wasn't exactly an apology but it'd be good enough for now. Besides, he had a feeling that the punishment Kagome was about to deliver would be far worse to Okita than anything he could ever do.

It was strange seeing how much the man had changed. It'd been only half a year but it was as if Okita had become an entirely different man. The raw affection he showed Kagome was something that the others were still adjusting to. His harsh exterior had worn down just enough for them to see the kindness Okita reserved only for her. It was a hell of a change. She must have been quite the influence to inspire this sort of shift in Okita's personality.

The Commander straightened his shoulders. Which reminded him. They had more than just his patrols to discuss. With Kagome's presence in their home, they would have to establish certain ground rules.

"About the furies," Hijikata started. "You know what you need to do."

Emerald eyes hardened at him. The same sharpness he'd grown used to entered Okita's expression.

"Understood."

Their mission would not change. Having a woman under their roof would not alter their path. She was never to know of the furies existence. It'd be up to Okita to ensure that much. Otherwise life would become far more difficult for all of them. He just hoped it'd never come to that.

 **A/n** : First and foremost, Happy Valentine's! Gotta admit that this was a fun chapter to write. I finally got to reintroduce one of the Inuyasha characters that'll be popping around a bit more often. Although Okita might just wish he won't. XD

I'll probably be finishing the last of this "settling in" segment within the next chapter or two. The real goal was simply to establish Kagome's relationships with the other Captains and how she's fitting into her own place here. We'll get a bit more of this in depth in the next chapter and possibly one more depending on how things flow. But currently Chizuru is projected to enter the plot fairly soon.

I just need to wind up a few plot points as I go along so that we can get to the real meat of the story.

I do plan for a few more Inuyasha characters to come back. I won't spoil who or how just yet but they will serve their own vital roles. I actually hate plot that includes jealousy for jealousy's sake. I don't want these characters to be typical tropes in which Okita will feel threatened by. They each have their reasons for doing what they do and their actions will serve as a spark to Okita's own sense of determination. There is honestly just _so much_ I want to do with these characters. So I'll work my way through and embark on this chapter by chapter.

Now before I go on, there's something I _need_ to address. In my last chapter I received a review questioning the portrayal of Kagome's PTSD. I've spent the bulk of this story developing Okita at a much faster rate than Kagome for a very good reason. In order to delve into the nature of Kagome's history she must first feel 100% at ease with Okita and their relationship as a whole.

That's what the entire prologue was about. Okita's subtle changes as he strives to become a man she can count on. In the upcoming chapters I do want to dive more into the nature of her PTSD. Frankly speaking, I've barely scratched the surface of Kagome's development and this was done purposefully to coincide with the pace of the story.

She has her issues and specific triggers. Okita is putting a handful of them together but currently he's still in the dark in regards to her past. So I'll be working my way to that steady reveal and developing Kagome's character as she deals with her PTSD and settling into a new life. Each person is like a faucet with many different outlets flowing at the same time. They're multidimensional and not restricted to a single aspect of their character.

Now that, that's settled. You guys have no idea how much I truly appreciate all of your support. You've all been just so amazing. So consider this my platonic Valentine's Gift to you. 3

**Kamon—An emblem used specifically to identify a family. These were often dyed or stitched into clothing as a physical representation of one's alliances during the Edo Period.

**Tansu—Traditional mobile storage cabinetry. It's uses were widely varied and could be crafted in a multitude of ways to serve specific purposes.

**Unfinished Tansu—People below a certain hierarchy line were strictly forbidden from buying excessive symbols of status. A tansu that was finished was considered beyond their station but they were permitted to have one if it was unfinished.

**Kogai Kanzashi—Literally a "Sword and Sheath". It is a two piece hair pin that is often paired with a comb.

**Shimada Mage—A form of hairstyle that was popular during Edo Period Japan. Waxed tresses were pulled back into a variety of buns using sticks and combs. They varied in their extravagance.

**Kyoto Isho-dansu—A style of tansu that emerged in Kyoto and widely popularized in the Meiji Era after the dissolution of the feudal system. It was most known for its distinctive opaque lacquering.

**Maekawa House—One of the three houses in which the Shinsengumi lived in while they were stationed in Mibu Village. The regular soldiers lived in shared quarters in this house.

**Nambu House—The third house of the Shinsengumi headquarters. In game, this house was where Sanan performed his fury experiments.


	24. Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Eternal Youth by Rude.

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty Four** : Peace

Hijikata hadn't been lying when he stated that he wasn't going to go easy on her. He'd assigned a plethora of tasks ranging in difficulty. From laundry, tea brewing, cleaning and even cooking. Kagome had adjusted a new schedule that filled her days from start to finish. She didn't mind though. It gave her a purpose. It gave her a reason to keep trying her best everyday. Plus the last thing she wanted was to feel as if she were some sort of burden on the Shinsengumi. Okita was earning his way through his patrols, so she'd earn her way by aiding in everything else she could.

The weeks had passed by her fairly quickly. Much of the initial excitement about their marriage started to fade. Rumors still surrounded them but they became much tamer by comparison. Now the largest bet circling the Maekawa House was how long it'd take for her to get pregnant. She felt her face heat at that notion.

She'd for the most part kept to the Yagi House except on the days Okita took her out for a private dinner. A smile touched her lips. He was an exceptionally doting husband. The man always had a knack for surprising her, but since their arrival at the Shinsengumi he'd doubled down on that habit. It was in the simple things he did. From the occasional spontaneous dinner, to the small gifts he'd buy for her while on his patrols. The last time he was out he'd brought home another festive summer yukata for her. He'd claimed that he rather expand upon her collection and set it in the tansu with the others. He truly was something else. Her smile widened. She wouldn't have him any other way either.

The young woman folded her husband's freshly dried haori. She moved to the next set of clothes. Amongst the sea of fabric strung up upon the clothesline, she spotted a face she didn't recognize. They darted behind the white and blue linens; tucking away as if wishing to remain unseen. Kagome stiffened. Her palm instinctively came to rest at the hilt on her side. Was it an intruder?

Okita had warned her on several occasions that she couldn't let her guard down even in the compounds. There were always those who sought to infiltrate them and take advantage of the confusion. She walked silently through the maze of blue haori and white futon sheets.

The heavy thudding of footsteps against the grass alerted her to a second presence. It was definitely male. Judging by the way he walked, he seemed assured of himself. Cocky bastard. She slipped behind him.

Azure eyes narrowed at the looming frame of the unknown male. Was he a Shinsengumi soldier? She didn't recognize him. Long, red-hair fell down the length of his back as his eyes scanned around him. He was searching for something or _someone_. That couldn't be good. With measured movements, she sank into an offensive position.

She couldn't kill the man until she could decipher who he was. She knew enough about the code* that governed the Shinsengumi to know that the men weren't permitted to draw their swords against each other. If she were to attack him then Okita would be the one who'd suffer those consequences. She would have to play this carefully.

Kagome shot forward. She pressed the hilt of her wakizashi into the stranger's back. He stiffened at the contact. His eyes widened as he cocked his head to meet her gaze.

"State your purpose." The young woman ground out. A threat was all she needed at this moment. Something to knock him off his guard and obtain the answers she needed.

The male bowed his chest, "How dare you pull your sword against a Captain!" She quirked her brow at that. Captain? She'd never seen him before in her life. What was this Captain nonsense? Kagome kept her guard up. She nudged the hilt of her blade further into his back.

"Identify yourself." Her tone was kept low for added measure.

"I am Takeda Kanryusai, Captain of the Fifth Division!" His tone was bolstered with his rise in arrogance. "Now withdraw your sword!"

Kagome reluctantly obliged. She'd never met the Captain of the Fifth Division. Going by this man's assertiveness, she could only guess as to why that was.

Her expression hardened, "What is a Captain doing skulking around here like some tresspasser? If you have something you need then out with it." Her eyes hardened at him. "You're likely to get yourself killed on accident the more you sneak around like that." What the hell was he even trying to accomplish? Did he even think his actions through at all? Had it been Okita that he'd tried to sneak up on then he'd be dead by now. The man didn't play games. He was as vicious as he was protective. This didn't bode well. Her eyes narrowed sharply at the man.

Takeda tipped his nose to the air in a show of self-importance, "What do you know? You're just a woman." His gaze peered down at her with no small amount of loathing. "You shouldn't even be here."

Kagome might have bristled at the comment if she hadn't felt so secure in her marriage. Okita had done his best to help her feel welcomed in this house. She would not go crying to their futon at the first slight leveled against her. She had more respect for herself than that. She would not cave to idle threats.

The young woman straightened her stance, "Same to you." She threw back at him. "I won't be scared off easily so if that was your only goal then you might as well leave before you get caught." Her voice dropped into a threatening tone. "It wouldn't end well for you if Hijikata-san finds out that you snuck in here without permission."

Truthfully, she had no idea whether or not this man was permitted into this house. But after weeks of never seeing hide or hair of him, she could only assume that he wasn't allowed access to the Yagi House. The others were fiercely defensive of their living quarters. It didn't appear as if they trusted this man enough to allow him near where they slept.

Takeda glared at her, "You wouldn't dare." It seemed that her hunch had been correct. The sudden paleness to his complexion told her that much.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't give a damn what you do." She leveled a fierce look on him. "State your business then leave."

A smirk spread across his lips, "Well listen to you. I would expect no less of a woman married to Okita-kun." It wasn't a compliment. She could tell by the sneer upon his face. That time she felt herself bristle.

"What _exactly_ do you mean by that?" Kagome wasn't a fool. She knew her husband had a rough exterior. He was harsh against the other men of the Shinsengumi and reserved his kindness only for those he loved. But that didn't make him a bad person. It simply made him stronger. Was this man insinuating that Okita's ferocity was something to be reviled? A sharp wave of protectiveness went through her. Like hell she'd just let that fly. Okita deserved more respect than that. For all of his faults, he was still an earnest man.

Takeda postured, "Only a woman with so little self-respect could ever marry a man such as him." His sneer turned cold. "Did you never realize just how _depraved_ he is before allowing him into your body?" The Captain stepped close to her. His scent infiltrated her nose with a sharp sting. He reeked of blood. She held her place, not willing to give him so much as an inch. Memories she long wished to bury in her past threatened to spill out.

 _Don't forget._

Her hands trembled in silent fury. As if she could. Those nightmares still haunted her. They still plagued her dreams. The only reprieve came when she was wrapped in her husband's arms—when she was folded protectively in his embrace and shielded from the pain of her past.

Kagome tipped her chin to meet his eyes defiantly. Like hell she'd let this bastard speak of him in such a way.

"Allow me to enlighten you." His hand grabbed for the collar of her yukata. "The only reason you're safe is because people _fear_ him." She stiffened in his grip. Her fingers curled into tight fists at her side. This wasn't new to her. She'd been grabbed like this before. Only back then all she could do was cower in fear. She was _different_ now. She was _stronger_. The man continued, "As should you. Okita-kun is not a man that can be trusted."

She'd had enough. Kagome reactively swept her arm across his, knocking his hands away from her forcefully.

"Don't you _ever_ put your hands on me." Her voice cut through the atmosphere. "For the record, I don't give a damn about how other people view Souji. _I_ know the kind of man he is." She didn't back down at the sharp curl of his upper lip. "So don't you think I'll allow you to speak ill of him. He's ten times the warrior you'll ever be, you filthy coward!" For only a coward would feel the need to place his hands upon a woman in such a way. Only a coward would feel threatened by her presence under this roof.

Kagome heard the gnashing of his teeth. She'd seen his fist rear back as if to strike her. The memory of tearing pain, a scream that sounded so unreal even to her own ears and blackness returned. History would repeat if she did not react. In that moment she didn't think. Her hand shot out, grabbing the collar of his clothing and yanked him onto his knees in front of her.

"You really want to make that mistake?" All warmth left her expression. Her body trembled from unreleased rage. A long time ago she would've cowered. She would've thrown her arms over her face and fell into the fetal position. But not now. Not today. She was no longer that terrified girl. She was a fighter.

"I'm not afraid of you. I've seen the mouth of hell before and let me tell you; you're _nothing_ compared to that." Her eyes remained impassive to the flash of fury that entered his expression. Inuyasha. Naraku. Both of them posed a greater threat to her than this man did. This fool did not inspire fear but a deeply rooted rage—a hotly burning wrath that would not subside until justice was met.

Takeda tried to regain his footing within her grasp, "Unhand me! You only are permitted residence in this home because you chose to open your body for a monster to take pleasure from." His eyes flicked to hers angrily. "You are nothing more than someone for him to use. You're just as expendable to him as the rest of us." Fire raged in her veins. Used? By Okita? _Never_. That man had already shown her just how far he was willing to go for her. He could never be so cruel. He was not Inuyasha. _He was not a monster_.

Kagome didn't feel her fist moving until it'd connected to Takeda's eye. The man fell to the ground heavily. He clapped a thick hand to his injury, using his one good eye to look up at her in a state of shock.

Her body shook violently with her fury, "I couldn't care less about what you say about me, but don't you _ever_ insult my husband." Kagome tilted her chin up to glare down upon his shocked expression. "Souji is a good man. You don't even know the first thing about him so how could you possibly judge him fairly?"

The image of that boyish smile flashed in her mind. His kindness, his warmth, his very generosity towards her had been so overwhelmingly reassuring. He'd only ever sought to ensure her comfort and happiness. There was no doubt in her mind that Okita had his faults. He was human. He wasn't some godly image of a man without his issues. But that didn't make him a monster either. He was genuine and earnest in his feelings towards her. She could not possibly doubt him based solely on the words of a snake.

Her lips turned downwards. Was this what he'd had to deal with? Were these the things that people filled his mind with? If so then it was no small wonder as to why he was so cautious in the way he regarded her vulnerability. At his core, Kagome knew that he only wanted to protect her. Even if it meant protecting her from himself. She'd have to speak with him later. Both in regards to what happened and to offer him the reassurance he desperately needed. It was only fair.

"You will regret this." Takeda scrambled to his feet. At the sound of Hijikata's thunderous footsteps, he quickly scurried off to the Maekawa House. Kagome held her ground. Like hell she would.

"Kagome!" The Commander called out to her.

The young woman straightened her yukata. It wouldn't do to give the wrong impression. She made her way back to the engawa where the man was already waiting for her. His face was pinched into a deep scowl as his eyes darted between her and the Maekawa House.

"Is there an issue?" Kagome cocked her head to the side. Had he sensed Takeda's presence? If so then she had to give the man credit. His instincts were quite sharp to be able to pick up on that. She hadn't even noticed him until he was skulking around the laundry.

"Try not to go wanderin' around without one of the guys." His eyes shifted back to hers intently. "I know some of the soldiers have been getting too close to here." He didn't have to say it for her to understand his warning.

 _It was dangerous_.

She just learned that firsthand. Bearing Okita's name would only serve as a minor deterrent. For men like Takeda who took issue with her very presence and had a higher station of power, it would only be a small obstacle to overcome. People like him would be able to invent any sort of lie to paint her in negative light. The last thing she needed was to put Okita in a position to choose between her and his brethren.

Kagome offered the Commander a polite smile, "I appreciate the concern Hijikata-san." She continued onwards before he could misunderstand her words. "Souji's mentioned it a bit before. So I've been keeping close to here for now." Her smile turned wry. "I do apologize if I caused any unnecessary concern though. The clothes are finished here. Once I'm done folding them I'll return inside to help with lunch." She would not defy this order. She simply needed to finish what she started.

A thought quickly entered her mind, "Oh that's right. I meant to ask before but what do you and the other Captains prefer to eat? Souji's already given me his list of preferences." In spite of their rocky introduction, Kagome had learned that Hijikata wasn't a bad person per say. He was stern and had no patience for Okita's more carefree nature. However he expressed his concern in unique ways. Just as his sudden appearance now was likely due in part of his worry that she'd be harassed if left alone for too long. Avoiding unnecessary conflict with him was vital.

Hijikata sighed. He shook his head, "I bet he did. He has the taste of a child." She waited patiently for his response. "Don't worry about the details. Just make whatever's available. Yamazaki has to buy more supplies soon too so we're running low."

Kagome nodded once more, "Understood." The Commander looked between her and the still unfolded laundry. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. She made a small noise of confusion. Was there something else he needed from her?

Hijikata's shoulders slumped. He stepped off the engawa towards the freshly dried linens.

"I'll help for now." His eyes were trained on the Maekawa House as he spoke. "Can't have you standing out here too long."

The young woman smiled. She trailed after him and resumed her duties.

"I appreciate your help." Kagome pulled another haori down, folding it neatly before setting it in the basket. The Commander waved her comment off. A comfortable silence settled between them. She kept focused on the task at hand. It was nice having small moments like these. It served as a reminder to the sort of tranquility she appreciated most about being with Okita. Even if he wasn't beside her at the moment, she still felt the lingering sense of peace living with him brought her.

She continued down the line. The young woman paused as Hijikata eyed her hand oddly.

"What happened?" His eyes narrowed at her knuckles. She looked down. The skin was scuffed and raw. Had she really hit Takeda that hard? She'd hardly noticed what she'd done to herself.

Kagome flashed him a confident smirk, "I just hit it on something stupid. No need to worry."

Black brows pinched together. Hijikata was many things but a fool wasn't one of them. He'd piece together what happened fairly quickly. It would be easier to simply tell him outright. Her lips dipped downwards at the thought. Somehow that left a sour taste in the back of her mouth. She'd spent so much of her youth cowering to Inuyasha's threats. She didn't want to return to that state ever again. Besides, she had a feeling that Okita would want to be the first to know. He was quite vicious when it came to her safety. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. It was one thing she loved the most about him. No matter what, she knew exactly where she stood with him. There were no questions; no doubts. She was just as important to him as the Shinsengumi itself. As such, he'd defend her in the same way.

Hijikata didn't push the matter. He may have already had a suspicion. It was fine by her. She'd already given Takeda a piece of her mind. The man would either have to lie or own up to the fact that he'd been struck so forcefully by a woman. That and he'd have to admit to sneaking into the Yagi House. Given those choices she had a feeling which one he'd pick.

The laundry went by quickly with the Commander's help. She offered him a grateful smile as she collected the basket full of fresh linens. Now all that was left was to put these away and start on lunch.

"Harada is currently on kitchen duty. Once you're finished, go see if he needs any help." Hijikata turned on the ball of his heel. He padded down the engawa before stopping momentarily. "Also," His voice was quiet; so much so that she could hardly hear him speak. "If any of the guys start giving you shit, come either to me or Kondou-san. We'll take care of it."

"Not Souji?" She decided to tease him. Kagome was already fully aware of the reason why Hijikata didn't want Okita involved in this. The man was liable to fly into a fit of rage. He was calm and gentle towards her, but absolutely merciless when it came to anything that might cause her harm. Keeping him from killing Takeda would take a miracle at this point. Regardless, she would not withhold that information from him. He deserved to be the first to know.

Hijikata shook his head. He cast her a blistering glare for the joke before trotting off. She smiled to herself. The men here were gruff. They each had their own hardened nature; sharpened by the danger they faced every day. Yet in times like these she could sense the current of kindness in their actions. Hijikata could have easily left her with a warning and reassigned her duties. Instead he'd chosen to keep an eye out while she finished up just in case.

These weren't bad men.

Kagome hurriedly made her way down the engawa. She deposited each haori in the respective Captain's room along with their washed sheets. Once finished, she set the basket aside and returned to the kitchen.

The young woman paused at the sound of Harada's low muttering. His brows were pulled into a deep furrow as he leaned over the boiling pot of food.

"Need some help?" Kagome smiled widely at the red-head's look of dismay. The scent of tofu and green onions filtered through the tiny kitchen. Okita was _not_ going to enjoy this meal already.

"Please," Harada's tone was desperate. He stepped to the side so she could assess the damage.

"Miso soup?" She glanced into the pot. He'd gotten the base done quite nicely. Was he perhaps stuck on the flavoring?

The Captain rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. I'm not really good at this sort of thing."

She gestured towards the pot, "You've done a good job so far. Just keep an eye on those vegetables. Make sure they don't overcook." She tied up the sleeves of her yukata. She settled in beside him as she set to work on the meat.

"I'll handle this part so let's put that on a simmer to keep it from overcooking." The young woman started to cut at the freshly caught fish. Cooking in this time was vastly different from what she was used to. There were no ranges that could adjust heat with the turn of a dial. Nor were there refrigerators that kept her food cool when needed. On the other hand the flavors always came out much stronger than they did in her era. She could only assume that it was due in part to the fresh ingredients and method of cooking over an open fire.

The Captain observed her keenly. He gestured towards the bones still lined along the meat of the fish.

"How do you remove those? I try but the damn things are stubborn." He leaned over her shoulder to peer down at the filet.

Kagome pushed it towards him, "It's easier if you have a tool that can pull the bones but you can still get them out by hand. You just have to feel around a bit." She showed him how to do one then allowed him to finish the rest.

Harada's eyes focused on his task intently. A keen thirst for knowledge lit up his features.

"Do you like this sort of thing?" Kagome set to work on cutting the next fish for him.

He laughed a little, "Well none of the guys here are all that great at cooking. Souji's probably the worst out of all of us." Now that surprised her. He'd always left the cooking to her and never seemed all that interested in learning either. Could he truly be that bad at it?

"Why do you look so surprised?" Harada grinned as he finished the first fish, moving onto the second one she'd passed to him. "He never told you?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not at all. I just thought he didn't like cooking." About the most she'd ever seen him do was brew tea.

The red-head laughed loudly at that, "Well that's true to some extent. Souji's impatient so he never liked this sort of thing." She took the de-boned fillet, cutting it into even pieces to be added into the miso. "Last time Hijikata gave him kitchen duty he tried to make some kind of curry." Kagome listened intently as he passed the second de-boned fish over to her. "It came out looking like a black tar. No one could eat it. I think Shin tried but he was out sick for the rest of the week."

Well that'd explain Okita's aversion to cooking. He was probably worried he'd accidentally kill her with it. She laughed loudly at the thought. Death by curry. Now that was a new one.

"I think I have to ask him about that when he gets back." A wide grin played across her lips. She placed the even cuts of meat onto the pan. They sizzled over the fire as the scent of carp filtered through the kitchen.

"I'm sure he'll love that." Harada watched the food keenly. He had a vested interest in learning how to cook. Perhaps the meal the other day wasn't under seasoned on purpose but rather because none of them knew how to do it properly. She tapped her chin.

Maybe she could help them out in this regard. Her eyes dropped to the finished meat. She plucked the pan from over the fire and carefully added the ingredients to the original pot of stock and vegetables.

"Lunch is finished." She grinned up at the Captain. He carefully took the pot from her and portioned the meals. Okita and Saito were on the day shift this week. Which meant that Nagakura and Heisuke were pulling the night shift. They'd be waking soon for their first meal of the day. She grabbed one tray at a time, carefully carrying them into the Common Room. Harada followed after her with two trays in his arms.

Meals without Okita used to be an awkward affair. The silence that filled the gaps of forced conversation had been difficult. At least until she'd began asking questions. Things that were mundane or seemed obvious, she asked them all.

"So who's technically the strongest? I've only ever seen a few of you fight." She looked between Heisuke and Nagakura. This was merely one of the ice-breakers she'd use. Anything to do with fighting and the conversations would become charged with excitement.

The burly male flexed his muscles, "You're looking right at him!" Immediately afterward a partially devoured piece of carp smacked his face.

"As if!" Heisuke's spoon was still held up, a mischievous look upon his face. "You can't beat Souji so there's no way you're the toughest!" The teen jumped away the second Nagakura tried wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Say that to my face you little runt!"

Kagome casually sipped at her miso. A smile pulled at her lips as she watched the two wrestle around on the floor. At the very least she could say all their meals were quite lively when Nagakura, Heisuke and Harada were around. The trio just had a certain energy to them that livened up the crowd wherever they went.

"Well Shin can't beat Souji and Souji can't beat Saito but Saito always loses to Shin. Those three are pretty evenly matched." Harada ignored the chaos to answer her question more thoroughly. "If I had to choose, I'd put my bet on Kondou-san."

Nagakura paused, he sat up as Heisuke struggled to escape the vice-like grip of his arm. "Now _that's_ a beast of a man! I don't know if there's anyone that can beat Kondou-san!" A bright grin lit his features. "I'm surprised Souji hadn't been going on and on about it. The guy can never say enough about him."

Harada shot her a sly grin, "I think he's been a bit busy with other things."

Her face heated involuntarily. Since when had it gotten so warm? She focused on her meal to avoid the sudden attention.

Nagakura's face dropped, "Yeah, he's been followin' ya around a lot more recently." He thought for a second. "And he's been _pissy_ to everybody else."

She knew _exactly_ what they were referencing.

"So?" The red-head pushed. "What'd the idiot do?"

Her bowl became increasingly more interesting to look at, "Not much." Did her voice just get higher? It certainly sounded like it. Kagome closed her eyes. She was _not_ going to tell these guys about the night Okita had purposely misled her about their room being adjacent to Hijikata's. Nope, not a word from her about that mortifying incident. It'd taken her three days just to meet the Commander's eyes afterwards.

Since then Okita had been apologetic. He'd followed after her, helped her as much as he could and offered her a truly sincere apology. Unfortunately she had an entirely different reason as to why she'd been forced to cut sex. The fertile period of her cycle had been approaching. So as a safety precaution they were forced to put a hold on their sexual activities. She'd explained as much to Okita and he'd taken it well.

They'd only just returned to the Shinsengumi. It wouldn't bode well if she accidentally got pregnant before they'd had a chance to truly settle in. Children were a long-term responsibility that she simply didn't want just yet. She was also sure that Okita would prefer to spend this time enjoying the freedom of being childless for the moment. So they'd settled on a compromise and found pleasure through other means. It wasn't quite the same as regular sex but it worked well enough for her. For Okita though, that didn't appear to be the case. The poor man was suffering.

"Just let it be." Hijikata entered the Common Room. He took his place at the far corner. Violet eyes narrowed into thin slits at Nagakura and Heisuke. "As for you two," His voice grew threatening. "Knock it off. I can hear you down the damn hall."

She was saved! The young woman shot him a grateful look before setting her bowl down. The others took to their seats.

"Oh come on, you can't deny that he's been pissy." The burly man scowled. "Damn near took my head off during training yesterday." His hand went to a small scratch on the side of his neck.

Kagome drifted away from the conversation. She'd need to talk to Okita tonight about what'd happened. He'd been in a particularly foul mood so his reaction was something she'd have to be cautious about. She didn't want him to risk breaking the code. She needed her husband alive. Not being forced to commit seppuku* because of some idiot.

The group grew raucous as Kondou entered the room. The same wide, paternal smile lit up his face. Kagome greeted him as he took a spot beside Hijikata. They fell into a casual conversation. She shifted into a more comfortable position. Even with Okita gone on patrols she didn't feel lonely. Her smile widened. She felt at home.

"Ah, Kagome!" The Chief looked towards her as she finished her meal. The young woman shot him a quizzical look. "Are you free? There's something I wanted to discuss." The same kind smile played upon his lips. There was such a warmth to him that it lowered her carefully crafted guards easily. She could see why Okita cherished him so deeply. The man was genuinely kind in a way that inspired trust in his colleagues.

Kagome smiled, "Of course." His features lit up. She waited patiently as he ate and followed after him once he'd finished. She had a feeling that this discussion was going to be a positive one.

* * *

Okita narrowed his eyes at the crowd. He searched through unfamiliar faces for any sign of danger. Things seemed peaceful for now. The muscle in his sword arm twitched. What a shame. He could use a good fight to work off his frustration.

He couldn't deny that the lack of sex wasn't a prime source of his foul mood. Kagome tried to help him find release through other methods but in the end he simply craved the full feeling of her wrapped around him that much more. His wife's concerns about children were valid. She wasn't quite ready to become a mother so he wouldn't force that on her purposely. Nonetheless accidents were still a risk. He'd do the best he could and just tough things out. At the very least his sexual frustration served as a good motivator in his training sessions. His skill had vastly improved since the last time he'd fought Nagakura.

He grinned viciously. It'd be a little while before the other Captain would have the guts to call him soft-hearted again. He may have gentled his tongue towards Kagome but that didn't make him any less fierce of a warrior.

Okita stopped mid-step as someone collided into his side. He blinked, glancing at the man who'd just run into him. How had he missed their presence? Immediately his guard was up.

"Oh, sorry about that!" The stranger smiled widely. He kept a bright expression in the face of the Shinsengumi's patrol. Okita gripped the hilt of his katana a little more firmly. This was unusual. Why hadn't he noticed him beforehand?

The man tipped his chin up at them, "It's a mighty hot day out. You boys feel like taking a short break? We've got plenty to feed you with." His eyes were a dull shade of hazel; nothing notable to spark his intrigue. There was no flicker of suspicion or warmth—just a flat color that seemed like a veil. He felt his instincts react to the odd revelation.

Okita looked between the man and his troops behind him. They were breathing in ragged pants. Sweat collected across their foreheads as they used their hands to shield their eyes from the sun. They were in desperate need of rest. His lips turned downwards.

"Captain Okita," Hayato came to his side. "We should take up his offer. The others are likely to collapse." The recruit was turning out to be one of his strongest fighters yet. He was hardly affected by the natural elements and worked well with the others. Maeda even seemed to have taken to him in the short time since their arrival in Kyoto.

Okita's shoulders dropped, "Alright, we'll take you up on that." He looked back at the man. This time a flicker of emerald sparked behind his eyes. Just as quickly as it was there, the color returned to normal as if nothing had happened at all. What the hell? His hand dropped to his daishou. This didn't feel right.

"Of course, come right on in gentlemen!" The shopkeeper invited them into the quaint restaurant. There were a few other couples sitting at the tables around them. His troops crowded the establishment, each splitting off into separate groups to fill the small tables. Hayato, Hideyoshi and Maeda trailed after him.

Okita took a seat with his back against the wall. His gaze followed the man cautiously as he set about taking their orders. Something was off about this guy.

"You gettin' a weird vibe too?" Hideyoshi glared at the overly welcoming male. "Now I ain't been here too long but this guy is fuckin' weird."

Hayato sighed, "Shouldn't you feel a little grateful? He didn't have to let us take a break here."

The older male snorted through his nose, "That's something you gotta learn. No good deed isn't offered without a string attached." He gestured towards their temporary host. "Just you wait. He's gonna come sniffin' over here soon enough. Mark my words."

Okita kept silent. He was in full agreement with Hideyoshi's sentiment. He didn't like the oddness of this situation. Who was this man? What did he want? A wave of vicious protectiveness rose up within him. He'd find out soon enough.

The stranger approached their table last, "So what can I get you guys?" His speech was informal. It had a strange drawl to it; like mixture of several accents at once.

"Just water and dango." Okita looked at the others. They took their turns putting in their requests before the man gave him a wide grin. "Say, aren't you Okita Souji? The one everybody's been talkin' about?"

He stiffened. From beside him, Hideyoshi's posture went rigid as the atmosphere grew thick.

Okita played ignorance, "Depends on who's asking." His smile was sharp. Any normal person would've sensed the violent intent rolling off of him and backed away. The stranger did not. A wide grin spread across the man's lips.

"Ha, the name's Higurashi Daisuke." Okita's brows twitched. That surname could not be a coincidence. "Rumor has it that you've finally settled down. Did you find yourself a good wife?" Now he knew this guy was up to something. Higurashi and the vague mentioning of Kagome in one go? There was more at play here than a generous shopkeeper.

Daisuke continued, "I used to be pretty wily in my youth too. I didn't start calming down until I married my wife." His grin was wide and full of affection. "She practically tore my hide into two when she found out about my secret stash of sake."

There was meaning behind his words that he couldn't quite decipher. If Inuyasha was capable of hiding in the crowd, he doubted that he'd approach him so peacefully. So who was this then? Could it be someone Kagome had known from her previous travels? Some sort of youkai capable of hiding their true appearance? It'd explain the use of her maiden name and odd shift in his eye color but who could it be? He still knew next to nothing about her travels. His lips dipped downwards at the thought.

He didn't want to force her into reliving that nightmare by making her tell him. She needed to come around to it on her own accord, when _she_ felt ready to tackle that portion of her past. Until that happened he'd have to keep on his toes. He had no idea who was her ally and who was her enemy. He couldn't drop his guard just yet.

"She's a headstrong sort." Okita tested the waters. "She's got a resolve that I envy sometimes." He closed his eyes. In spite of her pain she was always so dedicated to him. He was grateful to Kagome for always placing him first but for now, he wanted her to focus on herself for once. He'd deal with this stranger on his own. Okita shifted his gaze towards him, "Why do you ask?"

Daisuke didn't answer him directly. He merely took their orders back and threw a playful grin at him. Okita remained on guard. He didn't like this.

"Was somethin' weird about his name?" Hideyoshi lowered his voice as to not be heard. "You got this crazy look on your face when he'd said it. Not the normal one either." He ignored the comment.

The ronin should've known. He kept his eyes on Daisuke as he responded to the inquiry, "Higurashi was Kagome's maiden name. As far as her family is concerned he's not related to her."

The other men stiffened.

"Could it be a coincidence?" Maeda was the first to speak. "It's possible for people to share the same name without blood ties."

Hayato shook his head, "He seemed too interested in their marriage." Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously at their host. "Do you think he knows her?"

Okita couldn't answer him. He didn't have a damn clue. His instincts screamed yes. In which case the only way that'd be possible was if he weren't human. This man was likely a youkai.

Daisuke returned with their food, "Enjoy. It's on the house today. Oh by the way," He dropped his voice so that only he could hear him. "I'm grateful to you. I hadn't seen her smile like that before." The ronin froze as the male continued. "I can't answer your questions now but if you meet me here tonight then I can explain more." A small smile played upon the stranger's lips. "All I ask is that you take care of her."

Okita roughly grabbed his arm when he made to leave, "Who are you?" The steel in his tone was enough to cut through ice. Daisuke didn't flinch.

He brushed off his grip, "Someone who knows about Kagome and the well." His brows furrowed. "Inuyasha too but let's save that for later." The man stepped away. "Enjoy yourselves!" His face slipped into a mask of perfect hospitality.

Hideyoshi leaned close to him, "What'd the bastard want? I couldn't hear a damn thing."

Which was good. He couldn't expose Kagome or their secret with the well to anyone else. Besides, his eyes narrowed at the man, it would seem he'd found himself another source of information. The only question was if it'd be reliable.

Okita shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing at all." He evaded the question. A small smirk slanted across his lips. He pointed a dexterous finger towards the sticks of dango still left upon Hayato's plate. "You gonna eat those?"

He'd took the leftover dessert from his subordinate. His eyes didn't leave Daisuke's form. He'd give it a shot tonight. If everything went to hell then he'd kill him. Kagome's safety was his top priority. He wouldn't risk it for the world.

The ronin swallowed what was left. He'd get his answers tonight one way or another. He'd make damn sure of it.

* * *

Kagome followed after Kondou. The man led her away from the group and towards a more secluded room near the end of the East Wing.

"I use this as my study." The Chief smiled down at her widely. "Make yourself at home." He gestured towards a seat at the center. She offered him a polite smile in return, taking up the offered spot. Kondou sat across from her. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly for a moment.

"How've you been settling in so far?" His voice was warm as he offered her a cup of tea. Kagome returned the favor by filling his own.

"Quite well." She took a drink. "Souji's been helping me out when I need and the others have been exceptionally welcoming." Which was true. Okita didn't just follow her around everywhere because he felt bad about the incident with Hijikata. He'd also seen to it that she knew what she needed to do to fit into the Yagi House without raising questions.

Although Harada and Saito were quite welcoming in their own ways. Where Harada was kind, gentle and had the air of a caring older brother, Saito was curt and to the point. Both men were usually one of the first to answer any questions she had if Okita was out on patrols. Neither were keen on leaving her alone for long periods of time if they could help it. Given the incident with Takeda earlier in the day, she could guess that that was probably the reason why. He was certainly not the only one to have an issue with her. Harada and Saito were merely guarding her in their own way.

"That's good!" Kondou's face lit up with his smile. "I was worried at first but you seem to be fitting in well." There was a brief pause as he tried to collect the words he wanted to say. Kagome waited patiently.

"If you don't mind," Kondou started. "Would you be willing to join tomorrow's training session?" She blinked rapidly. Now that was something she hadn't anticipated. "Souji speaks very highly of your skills. After seeing those matches I have to agree."

Kagome knitted her brows together in concern, "Would that not disrupt the morale? I don't have a problem with it but I don't want to cause you any issues." Takeda was liable to use the Training Room as grounds to challenge her to a fight. She didn't see any problem with taking him on there but the risk was still high. She _really_ needed to talk to Okita about that.

Kondou smiled widely, "It's no trouble at all! Besides, you could spend the first few days on observation. Give them some time to acclimate before throwing open the fire."

Kagome nodded, "Then I accept. Souji's been talking about doing more sparring lately anyways. So this would be a good start." It'd also serve as the foundation for her acceptance by the rank-and-file soldiers. She still had a long way to go before she could count herself as one of their ranks.

The man nodded to himself. He offered her that same smile before switching topics.

"So tell me," He leaned forward. "How'd you two really meet?"

She laughed nervously, "It's a very _strange_ story." She spent the next few hours explaining how they'd gotten together. By the end her face was flaming and Kondou was grinning from ear to ear. She had a feeling Okita was going to have a field day with this when he got back.

* * *

Okita sighed. His troops trudged behind him wearily. Their rounds were finished. Daylight was draining away into a scarlet monochrome. They'd briefly filled their stomachs at Daisuke's restaurant and now they were exhausted beyond reason. His arms felt heavy. He'd need to rest before returning to Daisuke's restaurant later that night. He'd get his answers but in the meantime he couldn't let Kagome know what he was up to. At least not until he discerned whether Daisuke posed a threat to her or not.

The ronin paused. Upon the Maekawa House's engawa sat Takeda. He had a raw cut of meat pressed tightly against his eye. Even beneath the meat he could spy hints of the swelling. The skin around his hand was bruised a dark shade of purple. Okita felt his lips quirk upwards sharply.

"I think you're supposed to _eat_ your food, not wear it." He didn't hold back the snide tone in his voice. "What, you piss off Harada again?" It was no secret that the other Captain had a short temper. He was quick to throw fists when angered and Takeda had a certain knack for irritating the best of them. It wouldn't be surprising if he'd pissed off Harada enough to cause him to punch him.

The other male snorted through his nose, "It's none of your concern." Okita had a feeling that Takeda would only become more tight lipped about the matter if he pushed it. So he pressed forward, departing with one final shot at him.

"Better keep that mouth shut next time. Otherwise you won't be able to see at all." He didn't see the look on the other man's face. He could only hear the faint sputtering left in his wake. He'd have to ask Harada what happened because that story sounded entirely too good to pass up.

The man glanced around the entrance of the Yagi House. His heart dropped into his stomach as he came to a realization: Kagome wasn't there. She was _always_ waiting for him when he returned home. So where was she? Hijikata approached him from the far side of the engawa.

"Kondou-san is talking to her now." The Commander folded his arms over his chest. Okita felt his shoulders relax. The two hadn't had much of a chance to get to know each other yet. So perhaps he'd decided to use this time to learn more about her. Hijikata's eyes shifted towards the vague silhouette of Takeda's form. "So you saw it?"

Okita pursed his lips together, "What, that shiner Takeda's got? What'd the idiot do?"

The dark haired male shook his head, "Better ask your wife that. She's the one who did it to him."

His body went cold. Kagome _struck_ Takeda? His mind rushed through the different possibilities that could have led to that outcome. She was rarely physically violent. The only time he'd seen her react with such viciousness was with Takeshi. Even then she never raised her fist to him. Her sparring was much the same. She never caused undue pain—only incapacitated. He turned on the heel of his foot. He was going to find out one way or the other.

"Get your ass back here." Hijikata growled darkly. "She hasn't said a damn thing to us so she's probably waiting on you."

Okita whirled on him, "You expect me to just sit back and do nothing?" He didn't know what happened. All he knew was that it was enough to drive his wife to violence. That was all the encouragement he needed to deliver his own punishment to the man.

"Did I say that?" Hijikata's voice grew firm. "I said get your ass back inside to her. Figure out what he did and then let _us_ handle his punishment." Violet eyes settled on him cooly. "Your responsibility right now is to her. Don't forget that."

Okita grit his teeth. Hijikata was right. He needed to talk to her first before flying off the handle. He'd still rather be the one to issue Takeda's punishment personally. However for the time being he'd tend to Kagome first. Knowing her, she was still holding back all the years of frustration from her previous travels. The ronin stomped off. He didn't pay the Commander any mind as he left. He had more important things to deal with.

Okita took a breath through his nose. He couldn't be angry when he talked to her. Kagome was highly sensitive to any subtle shifts in his mood. If he were furious then she'd undoubtedly blame herself. He needed to be her foundation. He couldn't risk shattering her trust because he was angry. Especially not over that vile snake. He leaned against the wall outside Kondou's study. The soft chatter of her voice flowed through the wood slats that separated them.

"Oh no, he was quite the gentleman!" He heard her speak to his Chief. "Souji was always very kind to my family." There she went again. Painting him up as if he were some benevolent person. His lips involuntarily quirked upwards. She really knew how to boost his ego.

"I'm glad. Souji has always been cagey. He's an earnest man but I did worry that he could be too fierce for a while." Kondou laughed a little. Okita fought the urge to interject in their conversation. He was only fierce when he needed to be. Besides, the Higurashi family hadn't done anything to raise his suspicions. Kagome had been especially welcoming of his presence in their home. He wasn't so cruel as to treat them less than what they deserved for their hospitality.

His wife pressed forward, "Souji's just protective. He takes a while to warm up to people but when he does, he's exceptionally kind to them." He didn't have to look to picture the smile she'd be wearing. His body relaxed further at the image he knew she was making. The man took a few more moments to collect his thoughts. He didn't wish to intrude on this moment.

"He did seem rather terrified of my mother though." He heard her laughter through the wall. "If you ask him then he'd probably equate her with some ferocious grizzly." Okita wouldn't deny that charge. Higurashi Momo was _terrifying_. Not because he felt any mortal threat from her. Oh no, it was the slow edging of childlike guilt she inspired in him. His memories of his parents were vague but he could still recall his mother's stern voice from time to time. Momo's voice had been reminiscent of that period in his life. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but fear the maternal protectiveness she displayed over her daughter.

Kondou joined in her laughter, "Now that's a surprise. Your mother must be something."

He heard Kagome shift, "I wouldn't know anything about that but perhaps Souji could tell you." There was a brief pause. "You don't have to hang around out there, dear. It's much nicer in here."

He'd been caught. Okita pushed off from the wall and entered Kondou's study. A small grin slanted across his lips.

"Like mother, like daughter. You both have that crazy ability." He sank into a seat beside her. "There's no sneaking by you." The man jutted a thumb in her direction. "Don't let that sweet face fool you. She's got her ma's warrior instincts."

Kondou broke into hearty laughter at their interaction. Okita smiled warmly as Kagome's fingers interlaced with his own. The slight knitting of her brows indicated the fact that she already knew of his upset. She didn't say anything but squeezed his fingers all the tighter. He took comfort in the touch. He'd ask her about it afterwards. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this time together. The ronin rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly. His message was clear.

"Ah well, it's as they say. Never get between a mother and her child." Kondou's grin grew wide. "Women are more ferocious than any man when it comes to children." The hint wasn't subtle. They'd hardly returned to Kyoto and already bets about when Kagome would become pregnant were flying about. Some already suspected the possibility but they were going to be sorely disappointed. She was about as pregnant as he was.

The faint blush on his wife's cheeks caused Okita to smirk. Too soon, huh? Well it wasn't like they were in any rush. They had more than enough time to discuss the topic later.

"You've found yourself quite the wife, Souji. She can only say good things about you." Kondou had meant it as a compliment, however Kagome's face turned a stark shade of red. Had that embarrassed her? Now he had to run with this.

Okita released her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him, "Is that so?" He'd meant for it to be aimed at her. Kagome dropped her eyes to her lap where she was wringing her hands nervously. "She's quite the sweetheart herself. Did she tell you about how we met?"

His wife buried her face in her hands and shook her head, "Not again!"

Okita laughed harder. Now _that_ was the reaction he'd wanted. It was always so fun watching her fluster. It was cute in its own way. The blushing, sputtering and sheer embarrassment she'd display egged on his desire to do so. She hadn't any idea how adorable she was. This was how he wanted her—happy and far removed from the terrors of her past.

"Well it's getting late. I think I'll leave you two be for the night." The three stood at once. Kondou offered Kagome a warm smile. "We're glad to have you here."

Her face remained dark, "Thank you for letting me stay here with Souji." He felt her lean into him more heavily. "I couldn't ask for more." Okita couldn't fight against the warmth in his own face. Judging by the sudden widening of his father figure's grin, he knew that he'd seen it too.

"Alright we should go." He urged her down the open-air corridor. "See you tomorrow Kondou-san." He ushered them back to their quarters without looking back. Kagome followed his lead. A knowing smile played upon her lips. Damn, she must've seen it too. Okita drew the shoji screen closed behind them. He waited until he was certain that no one else was near.

Emerald eyes dropped to the light scuffing on her hand. The knuckles were slightly discolored from the strength she'd used to hit Takeda. His hand reached for hers tentatively. He kept his gaze on the small injury, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

Kagome threw him a wry smile, "It's not a big deal." She started to explain.

Okita cast her a sharp look. Like hell it wasn't a big deal! Sensing his rising frustration, she went on.

"I already took care of it. Besides," Her hands grasped his gently. "I wasn't planning on hiding it from you. I just wanted you to be the first to know."

He felt his shoulders deflate at that. The ronin pulled her into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin. He sucked a breath through his nose, enjoying the scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rain water. It calmed his frayed nerves.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his back tightly. He felt her lips press at the junction of his neck soothingly.

"Love, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He held her closer to him. "Came home and Hijikata-san was about ready to tear Takeda apart."

Her fingers flexed against his back, "Ah, so you guys already knew?"

His brows furrowed, "It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Takeda's sitting out there with his eye swollen shut." Okita drew back. He cupped her chin between his index finger and thumb, encouraging her to meet his eyes. "What happened?" His voice was imploring.

Kagome sighed, "It was when I was doing laundry today." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him as she spoke. "Found him sneaking around and I didn't know who he was."

Which would stand to reason. They'd purposely kept Takeda as far away from the Yagi House as possible. He wasn't the sort to be trusted.

Okita listened patiently as she recounted the experience. His anger rose the more she continued. By the time she was done, the urge to charge outside and dish out his own version of punishment on Takeda grew nearly unbearable. Did people really think he was just _using_ her? That wouldn't do. He couldn't let that get out of hand. The very last thing he needed was to allow for Kagome to feel _any_ doubt towards him—no matter how small.

"Souji," Her voice was tiny. He looked down at her curiously. "Don't go crazy on him, okay? I don't want you in trouble."

A small smile pulled at his lips, "Too late for that. I was born in trouble." It was meant to lighten the mood somewhat. The ronin shifted his hands to grasp her face gently. "Are you alright? You weren't hurt?" He genuinely needed to know.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

His lips pressed into a thin line. Which meant she hadn't checked yet. If Takeda had grabbed her then she could still be bruised. He brushed his thumbs under her eyes.

"We should look to be safe." He slanted his mouth over hers softly. "You can go behind the shoji screen if you want. I'll play the perfect gentleman." She smiled against him at his joke.

Kagome laughed, "There's not much to hide that you haven't seen already." As true as that was, he'd rather her feel secure about this. He wouldn't force her to strip for him. The very thought left a sour taste in the back of his mouth.

Okita drew back. He dropped his hands to his side and allowed her the chance to examine herself. Kagome moved towards the tansu. She pulled a white, sleeping yukata before tugging at the collar of her day dress. The moment the fabric fell away from her body, he felt himself go cold with fury. Upon her shoulder and collarbone was a discolored mark in the shape of a man's fist. It was bruised a deep shade of purple against her pale flesh. It would seem Takeda _had_ given her an injury when he'd grabbed her.

Kagome looked down, "Oh, I hadn't even noticed that." Somehow that made him all the more furious. Not because she hadn't noticed, but because he knew she'd been too far gone in her distress to pay heed to it. The muscle in his sword arm twitched.

Okita took another breath. He couldn't kill him. This wasn't the street rat that'd threatened her. This was another Captain. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't attack him without facing the consequences of the code. He gripped the hilt if his katana tightly. To hell with Hijikata's demands. He'd deal with this himself. Even if he couldn't kill the man, that didn't mean that he was barred from delivering his own form of justice. He stepped forward.

The only thing that'd stopped him was Kagome's arms wrapping around his middle. Okita paused mid stride. He hadn't even realized that he'd made it halfway to the door.

"Hey," He felt her lips at the back of his neck. "Mind laying with me for a little while?" Her teeth scraped along his skin gently. The ronin sighed. This woman was going to be the death of him. He turned in her embrace.

"Only if I get to have my way with you." He tried to lift his voice into something teasing. She nestled herself against his chest.

"Like you don't already. Now come on," She pulled him along to their futon. "Lay with me." The emphasis on her request struck him. He couldn't deny her.

Okita laid with her upon their bed. She curled herself into his chest, burying her face at the space below his collarbone. He held her to him tightly with one arm wrapped over her waist and the other pillowed beneath her shoulder. He trailed his hand through her hair in a soothing motion. Her fingers clutched at his blue haori.

"Hey Souji," Kagome's voice was muffled by his clothing. He gave a low hum of acknowledgement. "I love you."

His smile grew soft, "Love you too. Now sleep."

She shook her head, "No. Don't want to." His wife tucked herself further into his embrace. The heat of her breath warmed his chest.

"Why not?" He felt like teasing her. Black tendrils of hair fell over his fingers with each passing stroke. He felt the pad of her foot rub the top of his own.

"Cause then I'll miss you." Just like that she managed to pierce through every last guard he'd had. Okita pressed his lips to her brow affectionately.

"I'm right here." Which was where he'd always be. Nothing would ever change that. He worked his fingers to the space behind her ear. Kagome's breathing began to even out as her grip loosened on him. A twinge of guilt tugged at him. He still needed to meet with Daisuke before curfew at the very least. He had roughly three hours until then.

Okita gently disentangled himself from her arms. He kneeled beside her, carefully tucking the sheets of the futon around her form. His expression softened at the peaceful look upon her features. He'd make this a quick trip. The man leaned down to press his lips against her brow one last time.

"I'll be back." He trailed his thumb along the ridge of her cheek. "So don't go missing me just yet."

Her lips pulled into a tiny smile. He dropped his hands away and rose to his feet. He tugged the Shinsengumi's petticoat from his shoulders and draped it over her neatly. It seemed that his scent had a calming affect on Kagome. So keeping something near her with it would likely help for the short period he had to leave.

The man turned on the ball of his heel. He had to make this quick. Okita made his way through the compound and back out onto the streets of Kyoto without interference. His feet carried him down the cobbled pathways back to Daisuke's restaurant. When he'd arrived, the man was already waiting for him. A sly grin was pulled across the male's lips.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Okita ignored the barb. He kept his hand firmly upon the hilt of his blade as he entered the establishment for the second time that day. Daisuke slid the door shut behind them.

"Who are you really?" He flicked his thumb at the hilt, pushing his katana out from its sheath a few centimeters. Daisuke raised his hands.

"Fine, fine. It's easier if I show you anyways." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. A curling wave of blue fire encircled his body; revealing auburn hair, emerald eyes and glass like claws. That wasn't the only thing that'd drawn his attention. Behind the male three fox tails flicked around anxiously.

The stranger sat cross legged in front of him, "For the record my real name is Higurashi Shippou and I'm a kitsune."

Okita took a seat in front of him, "Higurashi?" He quirked his brow at him.

The man now known as Shippou grinned, "Yup! I took this name after Kagome left for the last time a little over three hundred years ago." He clapped his palms over his knees. "But I gotta ask, how did _you_ get through the well? I tried more times than I can count and it still wouldn't let me through." The edge in Shippou's features denoted a seriousness to his inquiry.

The ronin rolled his shoulders, "No clue but let me ask you this." His voice grew sharp. "Where can I find Inuyasha?" He'd eliminate the threat long before it'd reach her. If the bastard was still alive then his sword would find his gut. He'd make damn sure of it.

Shippou sat up a little straighter, "Did she tell you?"

His brows furrowed, "No. Souta and the scars on her back did." That was all he needed to say. The fox sighed as his tails curled over his lap. His body sagged with the weight of visible guilt.

"About that," Shippou began. "I'm the reason she has those." Emerald eyes flashed with the gnawing guilt of his memories. Okita stilled. That hadn't been what Souta said. He stared at the youkai firmly. What in the hell happened all those years ago?

"Let's start from the beginning." Shippou lifted his finger. A curling flame of azure wrapped around the digit tightly. "Kagome was the person who'd raised me." At the quirk of his brow, the male continued. "And she's the reason why I'm alive." The fire spread outward, warming the tiny restaurant with its unusual flame.

"So let's restart this meet and greet." A grin split his lips, revealing a pair of elongated fangs. "It's nice to officially meet you. Didn't think I'd get a step-father so soon."

Okita blanched. His what now? Since when did Kagome have a child? Scratch that, since when did she have a _fox_? He chose to ignore that particular comment and press forward.

"What's this business about those scars being your fault?" He cut through the small talk. He needed to know. Not just for his sake but hers as well.

Shippou's grin slid away, "Well it happened three hundred years ago." He stared at the fox fire surrounding his hand. "Back then I was just a kid. Couldn't even hold a partial transformation." To emphasize his point, his features shifted back into his human illusion. Okita didn't speak.

"I won't say too much if Kagome hasn't told you anything," He gave a short pause at his sharp glare. "But to put it in simple terms, she got those scars trying to save me." The fox shifted back into his natural state. His features grew hard at the memory. "That was the last time I saw her too."

There was so much more that Shippou wasn't saying. He could tell by the slight clenching if his jaw and narrowed eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Okita tried to force the information.

The fox nodded once, "Yeah. Last I heard he'd gone incognito and aligned himself with a human domain. Don't remember which one though." Emerald eyes narrowed into slits. "If you know this much about Inuyasha then you should know just how dangerous he is to her."

The ronin tensed. He didn't need that reminder. He saw the damn scars every day. Inuyasha wouldn't just hurt her. He'd kill her.

"He won't let her go easily. You've gotta be ready to take him out." A dark scowl marred his features. "I know how weird you humans get about your codes and alliances."

Okita mulled over his words carefully. The only domain that could pose an issue for him was the Aizu. The Shinsengumi operated under the Aizu's will. Even so, if Inuyasha was near them he'd have no choice. Regardless of any alliance he might have, Okita had a responsibility to kill Inuyasha. He promised Souta that much.

Shippou grinned at him, "So," the fox tails twitched excitedly. "How'd you two meet?"

Somehow Okita had a feeling that this was going to be a particularly _long_ visit.

The hour that passed was filled to the brim of old tales. Mostly Shippou's stories of mischief making plots in the years he'd been separated from Kagome. The fox was nice enough on his own but Okita couldn't shake a small edging of suspicion. Perhaps it was his warrior instincts coming into play but he didn't quite trust him so easily.

The ronin stood. He gathered his daishou and offered Shippou a short, polite inclination of his head.

"I should be leaving. Thank you for meeting with me like this." His tone was polite but clipped. In the end he didn't get many of the answers he'd wanted. His grip on his katana tightened. The only thing he was able to grasp was that Inuyasha was alive and posing as a human. He knew little else.

Okita gritted his teeth. This was about to get much harder.

Shippou smiled at him empathetically, "If you want to know more then ask Kagome." The azure flame wrapped around his body once more. When the fire curled and faded, his features returned to their human guise. "She's here with you now. That means she already trusts you more than she ever did any of us." There was a wry smile playing upon his lips. "I know that once she feels secure she'll start opening up more. You just have to give her time."

Okita nodded once. He already knew that. Those horrors weren't so easily faced. Kagome has already made strides in opening up to him. That was clear in their discussion about Takeda. She just needed a little bit more time. He'd be patient until she was ready. For now he'd keep his guard up. Only when Inuyasha's threat was neutralized would be relax.

"Oh and mind keeping this from her? Don't need her reliving those days." He nodded at him.

"Understood." Okita turned his back to him. "See you around." The ronin waves his hand as he left. Shippou closed the door behind him. At this point it didn't seem as if the fox was keen on approaching Kagome yet. Just like him, he was likely keeping a watchful eye on the situation.

Okita trudged his way back to the compound. His eyes landed on a tall figure still standing by the entrance. His grip tightened on his daishou. Great, just what he needed. He came a stop just before his fellow Captain.

Takeda drew up to his full height.

"You're pushing it close." The bullshit spewed from his mouth so easily. He sometimes wondered what it was like for Takeda—living with his head shoved so far in up his own ass.

The ronin stepped close to him. A vicious smirk played upon his lips. He knew just the way to handle this. He spoke nothing as he drew his sword partially from its sheath.

"That's funny." The hiss of metal scraping against a scabbard echoed between them. "I was gonna say something similar."

The other Captain cast him a wary glance. His eyes dropped to his withdrawn katana as a bead of sweat formed above his brow. Okita didn't give him a chance to protest. He grabbed the hilt of his blade and thrusted the tip forward; barely missing Takeda's swelled eye. The other Captain's face drained of color.

Okita drew back, revealing a moth pierced by his blade. It beat its wings wildly for several seconds. Then just as quickly as he'd struck, it ceased all movement. He curved the sword in a quick horizontal arc away from Takeda. The insect fell to the ground lifessly as he sheathed his sword.

"Better watch your back." Okita paused beside him. His voice dipped low into a threatening growl. "Because you never know who might be putting a sword through it." He roughly shoved his shoulder into him; knocking Takeda off balance. His warning was clear. The code wasn't going to stop him from laying down his boundaries when it came to Kagome. He'd give his official report to Hijikata in the morning. For now he'd let this serve as his warning to the Captain.

Kagome was far out of his reach. Should he try that stunt again then he'd kill him. It wouldn't take much to invent a reason. As long as he was justified. That was all he needed.

Okita made his way back to their shared quarters. He slipped inside the room as silently as he could. He heard Kagome shift. A faint groan emanated from their bed. He shed his clothing—ensuring not to disturb her.

The man stopped in his tracks when he heard a pained moan from his wife. His eyes shifted to her sleeping form. Had that injury hurt her more than she let on? The man came to her side. The first thing he'd noticed was how pale Kagome's face had gotten. Her complexion had turned rice-white. Swear headed her brow and her jaw was clenched tightly. A nightmare?

She threw her head to the side. Her brows furrowed as another groan escaped her lips. Okita slipped into bed beside her. He pulled her into his embrace, noting the violent trembling from her body. She was petrified of something.

He moved his hand to the space behind her ear. He used the pad of his fingers to rub it like he had so many times before. Her shaking diminished but did not stop completely.

"Souji…" Her voice was soft, still in a deep state of slumber.

Okita nudged his mouth beside her ear, "I'm here." He presses his lips against it. "I'm here." He repeated the words over and over again until she calmed. The scent of salt stung at his nose. A dampness covered the junction of his neck where she's pressed herself.

She was crying.

In all of his years, Okita had never truly known how to react to a woman driving to tears. In the incident with Takeshi all he could offer her was his warmth and some soothing words. Here, he didn't have the first idea on how to help her. He'd lived his life by the edge of his blade. He found his meaning by leaving a mountain of death in his wake. He was a sword; a tool for the Shinsengumi's use.

 _This_ was something so far removed from what he was used to. He never anticipated on finding someone that could read him so easily. He didn't expect to meet someone that could reassure him in ways he never knew he needed. Okita held her closer to him. Now here they were. She left everything behind for him. She'd taken his name, his bed and now his burden. He couldn't let things stand.

Kagome's history was the source of her greatest pain. She was edging closer to revealing that past to him. He wouldn't push her. No matter how much he desperately wanted to know, seeing her shivering in the terror of those resurfacing memories reminded him as to why she was so reluctant.

His wife was vulnerable. So he'd protect her. Even if it was just from his own impatience. Okita mouthed words of comfort into her ear. It was the only thing he could do right now.

"Hey," The man started. "I might not be what you need." His eyes went soft. "I can't even promise to make you happy." It was a reality that stared him in the face everyday. This era was violent. The dangers her past presented were only a single part of the equation. Civil unrest was boiling to a breaking point in Kyoto. It'd only be a matter of time before war erupted. When that did, she'd be forced to relive all those hellish nightmares she escaped before.

He felt her move closer to him, her hands tucking themselves near his heart. His fingers twitched, "But you can count on me." His tone became firm with his resolve. "I promise that no matter what, I'll be here. Just as you were for me." Kagome sighed deeply. He doubted she even heard him but he wanted to say it anyways.

"Do you know why?" He heard her give a small, disoriented grunt in response. Perhaps she was somewhat conscious. His arms wrapped around her tightly. The fluttering beat of her heart beneath his fingers inspired a sense of peace he'd never felt before he'd met her. Okita pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, "Because I love you."

It was the most heartfelt confession he'd ever given her. Kagome's face slowly regained its color. Her breathing evened as her expression reflected the contentment she felt in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. The time would eventually come when she was ready to tell him everything. Right now, he just wanted this moment with her.

This peace was all he ever wanted.

 **A/N** : To Zenobia in particular, I'm sorry I have to respond to you publicly like this but to answer your question: _yes_. We're definitely going to be getting into Inuyasha's history along with Okita's as well. The two are actually very similar to each other in that regard but Okita had something that Inuyasha never did; something that prevented him from becoming even more warped than how he currently views himself.

To put it into simpler terms, both Okita and Inuyasha have shouldered a great deal of pain in their lives. It's in how they've handled their suffering that separates them. How they choose to live their lives now is what draws that distinction. I do want to delve more into Inuyasha's psyche and how he became the way he is. I also want to expose more as to why he singled Kagome out so much versus Kikyou and how he views both of them. I will say it'll be a tough arc to get through but absolutely vital in understanding his actions as the current antagonist.

Inuyasha might have been able to become a good character but unlike Okita, he never learned _how_ to be that person. So it'll be a slow wind up but we'll definitely get there.

**The Code—A set of rules in the Shinsengumi that were to be strictly adhered to. Much of the Code was comprised of principles from bushidou. There were five articles in total banning personal fights, leaving the Shinsengumi, deviating from Bushidou and a few others. Breaking the code meant committing seppuku.

**Curfew—In game, a strict curfew was instilled amongst all the members of the Shinsengumi.

**Seppuku—A form of ritual suicide. There were two types. Seppuku and Harakiri. Seppuku is performed with two people, with the first cutting open their own stomach and the other ending their agonizing death shortly afterwards. Seppuku was considered more formal than Harakiri, which was performed alone.


	25. Mama Okita

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Stay by Stephen (feat. Lindsey Cook)

 _This chapter has been censored. Please visit AO3 to view the full version._

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty Five** : Mama Okita

Kagome woke with a start. Her body shivered involuntarily. The first thing she noticed was the darkness that still shrouded their room. It was likely sometime after midnight, although it was nearly impossible to tell. She took a shuddering breath between her lips. It'd been a long while since she'd dreamed of Inuyasha. The episodic flashes of pain and verbal abuse had sent her spiraling down a never ending rabbit hole. It was easy to blame Takeda for the issue but she knew that these flashbacks were more deeply rooted than that.

Her hand twitched. An ebbing pain in her wrist throbbed dully from where she'd lain on it. The ghost of a previous injury whispered in the back of her mind. The image of a thick and clawed hand clamped around her wrist replayed in her dreams over and over again. The crushing pain that followed that memory still ebbed in her consciousness. She'd been lucky. Her fingers curled inward towards her palm. Those injuries she'd sustained could've easily ended her fighting career. A few could have even killed her. Her lips dipped downwards at the thought.

A part of her knew that there was a slight risk of those old night terrors returning when she came here. She'd known it, but she'd chosen to ignore it. She'd tried to forget for as long as she could. Now that they were beginning to settle into their new lives, she found herself reliving those terrors every night. The relentless barrage didn't make facing those memories any easier. She'd spent a year working through those emotions just to bury them. Now she'd have to face that reality head on.

Okita shifted beside her. His arms tightened their hold over her as he lifted his head, "You awake?" His voice was still fogged with sleep. Kagome nestled herself further into his warmth. She heard the strong beating of his heart against her ear. It was soothing in its own way. It served as a primal reminder that she wasn't facing this alone.

"Barely," She cracked a small smile. She didn't want to worry him needlessly. He already stressed himself enough over the Takeda incident. She'd talk to him later, when the fear no longer had her trembling in the middle of the night. The pair paused at a brilliant flash of light. In the two seconds that followed the floor shook violently from a mighty roll of thunder. Kagome blinked. When had it started to rain?

Her husband leaned his cheek atop the crown of her head. She sighed deeply, taking comfort in his scent. It was earthy with a small hint of pine. It reminded her of the woods that surrounded her family's home. It was something familiar yet comforting.

"Liar." Kagome heard him mumble into her hair. She didn't speak, allowing him to continue. "You were crying."

Her hands brushed under her eyes. A dampness coated the pads of her fingers. So she had. The young woman curled into her husband's embrace. She tucked her head at the space above his heart and took a few shuttering breaths.

Okita didn't push her for more. He was curious. He desperately wanted to know. She knew that. It was in the way he treated her and in how he viciously protected her. But unlike Takeshi or Inuyasha, he never pushed her. He never tried to force her into something that would make her uncomfortable—especially not in regards to her history.

He deserved to hear the truth.

She just wasn't ready to face it herself.

Kagome felt his hands work soothing circles against her scalp. She never knew quite how he did it. No matter what, his touch always seemed to be the calming effect she needed. Her eyes began to close once more. She felt the heat of his breath upon her ear.

"Tell me when you want to." His lips pressed against her softly. A splash of warmth went across her face.

Kagome sighed, "Soon." She fought back against the sleep that blurred her vision. "I want to, just…" Her mind began to slip. Damn it. His body was so warm and comforting next to her own. The massage, his presence and the familiar scent combined into an irresistible sleeping agent.

Kagome ran her hand along the hardened line of his shoulder, "A little longer. That's all I need." The shaking hadn't fully receded. Okita must've noticed as well. His callused hand grabbed at hers gently. She felt him hold it close to his heart and beside her head. She leaned into him, "Soon." One day she'd be ready to face that past. It would only be a matter of time before she found the courage to tackle the flashbacks. All she needed right now was Okita's support.

Her husband smiled against her ear, "Don't push it. Just get some rest." She couldn't fight against the sound of his voice. In moments like these she felt so small; so vulnerable. But Okita did not scorn her for that weakness. He cherished it and she knew that he wanted to see more of it. Not because he wanted some sort of power over her, but because it'd serve as proof of the absolute faith she had in him as her husband.

Kagome slowly drifted asleep. Soon, she'd be able to face that past. For now she'd just take comfort in Okita's arms. She fell asleep without issue. The terrors did not visit her a second time. When next she woke it was to the sound of heavy rain pelting the roof of their home.

Kagome cracked her eyes open. The grey overcast made it nearly impossible to tell the time. Heavy footsteps outside their door caused Okita to rouse. He lifted his head from her neck and glared at the shoji screen.

"What?" His voice was even more groggy than last night.

"Come to the Common Room. Kondou-san has an announcement." There was a brief pause. "You too Kagome." It was Hijikata. The Commander's tone was clipped. She rubbed her hand at her eyes. She had a feeling that she knew what this was about.

He padded away without another word. Okita groaned, pressing his face into her neck again.

"Looks like we can't sleep in." She felt his hands roam along the side of her body sensually. She knew exactly what he meant by that. Kagome turned in his arms.

"Hey none of that now," She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth teasingly. "I'm not ready for crying babies just yet." She bit down a little harder. "Sex virtually stops after babies too, you know. No privacy."

Okita stiffened. His expression soured as he digested that information.

Kagome lowered her voice, "Eighteen years of tip-toeing around the kids." Her hands sought the bared flesh of his shoulders. She pulled him close to her as she continued, "Interruptions, crying and maybe a few unannounced walk-ins."

"Okay, I get your point." His hands dropped away from her body. "But as soon as this passes I won't hold back." He flashed her a heated grin. Kagome drew back. She smiled up at her husband.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They both stood and set to work on preparing for the day. Okita cast her an odd glance when he'd noticed what she'd chosen to wear

"No yukata today?" His eyes surveyed her white kosode and green hakamas.

Kagome shook her head, "Kondou-san invited me to visit the Training Room this morning for observation." She gestured towards her outfit. "This is just in case."

His lips pulled into a slow smile, "Now this will be fun." He took her hand and led her down the corridor to the Common Room. The young woman spoke nothing more as they greeted the others that were already waiting for them.

"Oh come on, you've seen how she fights!" Nagakura grinned widely at her. "She'll be fine!

Kagome took her usual spot beside Okita. He flashed her a confident smirk before jumping into the conversation.

"It's just observation today, isn't it?" All eyes turned towards them. "Not a whole lot of harm in that." She felt his palm drop on top of her head. "Except she's a visual learner so be careful of what you show her. She'll steal it."

"Hey!" Kagome tried to protest. "Don't make me sound so awful!" Her husband only smiled wider. She narrowed her eyes at him in a silent warning. If he thought no sex was bad, soon she'd give him something else that he'd dread even worse if he didn't cut it out.

Okita dropped his hand away. He threw a placating glance in her direction, clearly understanding the nonverbal threat in her glare.

Hijikata clicked his tongue at their interaction. Displeasure was written plainly across his face. It wasn't as if she were trying to skirt his authority, but both Sanan and now Kondou had offered her the invitation. Who was she to refuse?

Kagome settled her gaze upon the Commander, "I understand your concerns Hijikata-san." She chose to broach the subject carefully. "I do not wish to cause any issues if it can be avoided. Which is why I think being on observation today would be a good start. Ultimately you have the final say in this matter." She rolled the ball back into his court.

The other captains turned to stare at him imploringly. Okita pinned him with a sharp glare from beside her. They'd made it clear that they wished to see her more involved in training. Now it was just up to Hijikata to decide.

The man sighed, "You guys aren't gonna let this go?"

Her husband grinned, "Never." His arm wound around her shoulders. "It'd be a waste to just let her talent go to shit." Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke voiced their agreement with that sentiment. Kagome offered a polite smile.

"I appreciate you allowing me to do this." It would be best if she did not provoke him unless necessary. The man was right to feel concerned about allowing her into the Training Room. Anything could happen. Plus with guys like Takeda roaming around, who's to say they wouldn't challenge her to a fight as a way to eke out some form of revenge? She needed to be on her toes.

"So what, we gonna sit here all day or are we gonna get this started?" Okita stood, holding out his palm for her to take. She gratefully accepted, coming to stand beside her husband. Kagome followed after him as he led her down the open air corridors towards a room at the far side of the Yagi House. He dropped his voice so that only she would hear, "We do the training on this side in the morning. Today it's myself and Shin holding lessons. Tomorrow it'll be Sano-san and Heisuke. Hajime-kun's got the day after them. Takeda doesn't officially hold training but he might slip in from time to time." His lips pressed into a thin line.

Kagome nodded, "So you teach your divisions together?"

His expression lightened as he shot her a playful grin, "You'll see. Just sit by Kondou-san and Hajime-kun for now. They'll fill you in on the rest." Okita took her to a spot on the far side of the room. As expected both Kondou and Saito filtered in. They each took a seat on either side of her. Okita grinned at her one last time before trotting off onto the main floor. She had a feeling that things were going to be rather interesting.

The men from Okita's division filed in. They jostled with each other, playfully arguing about who was the strongest amongst their ranks. Her husband smirked sharply. It appeared that, that was all the fuel he needed. A group of familiar faces appeared amongst the sea of men. Okita's newest recruits were in the crowd. Maeda was given a wide berth in comparison to the rest. The boy's natural bloodlust stood out amongst his peers. Hayato was close to him and Hideyoshi hung out at the far side of their group. Daichi and Michio brought up the rear.

The men gave a brief pause as they'd spotted her. Daichi paled then pursed his lips intently. He didn't seem as agitated as before, so perhaps this was a good sign.

Saito glanced between them. A silent question wrote itself across the furrow of his brow.

Kagome smiled placatingly, "I helped Souji train the new recruits." That was all the explanation he needed. The other captain refocused his attention on the fight that was brewing.

"Alright you idiots, knock it off!" Okita bellowed. Nagakura stepped beside him as his men filed in as well. "We're gonna be doing shit a bit different." She watched as Daichi shifted uncomfortably. Kagome remained observant. Was Okita going to turn this into a free for all style fight?

The captain gestured towards Maeda, "You up front." The teen obliged without complaint. He then pointed towards Hideyoshi, "You too old man." His lip curled back in a half-snarl but said nothing. There was one thing she'd learned about Hideyoshi early on. He despised authority. He only listened to Okita because he'd proven his strength against him. The older man still preferred to follow his own method of doing things as much as he could.

"We're doing two-on-two matches this time." She watched as his eyes surveyed the group. "Ono and Daichi, you two pair off." Okita gestured to the last of the new recruits. "You're with me, Michio." The rest of the men paired off. The low thrum of excited chatter filled the Training Room.

Kagome tapped her chin, "I wonder if he's trying to get them used to each other." Saito shot her a curious look.

"What do you mean?" He glanced between her and the new recruits.

The young woman continued, "Well the guys usually grouped up with the people they're used to. Ono-san and Fujiwara-san would spar together while Michio-san and Daichi-san paired off. I usually fought as a team with Maeda-kun."

Saito watched with keen interest, "So you believe he's trying to foster more cohesiveness?"

She nodded once more, "Yes, in a manner of speaking. The guys won't always be able to fight together the way they'd want. So Souji's probably trying to get them acclimated with fighting alongside others."

They didn't get the chance to discuss her theory any further. Okita raised his hand and called for each pair to square off. He and Michio faced Maeda and Hideyoshi. By the wide grin upon his lips, she knew that he was enjoying himself.

"Begin!" Nagakura called from beside them. The man could hardly step out of the way in time to avoid Okita's blade. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that!" The Captain growled at her husband.

Okita's grin grew sharper, "Then don't get in the way!" The heavy clang of metal resounded in the Training Room. Her eyes remained focused on her loved one's match. He kept his movements quick and precise; guarding his vitals while striking out the moment his opponents got too close. Michio followed his lead. Unlike Daichi, he had no issue keeping his composure under stress.

"They are well matched." Saito intoned once more. His gaze narrowed on Maeda's form. "But they need stronger defenses."

Kagome smiled, "You're right about that. Maeda-kun and I are speed fighters. We don't have the strength to fight back against most enemies." They observed as the teen was pushed back by Okita's rough swing. "So we use our speed and offensive strategies as our first line of defense. Maeda-kun is much sharper on the first strike than I am though." As soon as the words left her lips, the boy shot forward and tried to strike out at Okita's neck. The man parried the attack in a single arc of his blade, knocking him back into the ground.

"Gotta do better than that, baby-face." There was an air of excitement that cackled around him. "Come at me with everything you've got."

Kondou laughed from her other side, "Souji's a lot more fired up today." She blinked. Was he really? He was typically pretty boisterous when fighting.

Harada joined in their conversation from Saito's opposing side, "That's because he's got his lady watching him. He can't make himself look bad in front of her."

Kagome wrung her hands in her lap. That wasn't the case, was it? He always had a flair for the excessive in sparring matches. The only time he ever held back was when he was facing her. Even then it wasn't by much. She felt her face heat beneath the others' pointed stares.

"It's not like he'd go easy on them either way." Heisuke added. The young man stretched his arms above his head. "He's just more riled up than normal."

They fell silent as the fights progressed. As expected Okita and Michio had the advantage over Maeda and Hideyoshi. Both men worked well together, using each other's strengths to block and attack as a cohesive unit. Maeda and Hideyoshi attempted to work together however they were vastly out-maneuvered.

"Match point!" Nagakura called.

Okita sheathed his blade. His eyes surveyed the men around them, "You can't get comfortable! Start changing up who you train with. The next time you're on that field you don't know who's gonna be next to you." The man dismissed his division with a quick wave of his hand. Most of the men dispersed but Maeda approached her.

"Do you intend to join us?" His tone was light, peering at her with the slightest hint of hope.

She shook her head, "I'm just on observation today." Kagome then gestured for him to come closer. Maeda sank to his knees in front of her. His expression set. "When you fight with Ono-san and Fujiwara-san try adapting your moves to their style. They can't predict you as easily as you can them. It'll be easier that way.

Maeda nodded, "Understood." He took to his feet, offering her a polite bow in return. "Thank you." The teen returned to Hayato's side. They briefly engaged in conversation before disappearing in the throng of men.

The captains looked at her oddly.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side. Had she done something strange? They weren't able to answer. At that moment Okita strolled up to her. A proud smile split his lips as he pushed himself between her and Saito. The other man shifted away without complaint.

"So," The man drawled. "Think you can handle something like that?"

Kagome smirked, "Like I hadn't already." A page in training approached them. The young man, whom she did not recognize, offered a wet towel to Okita. The man gratefully accepted, slinging it around his neck. She reached up and massaged the towel against his sweat-dampened flesh. Okita cast her a warm look.

"Can't have you getting sick." She added for good measure. He smiled, allowing her to do as she pleased. They watched as Nagakura did the same with his division. The men were excited, chattering along as they fought amongst each other. Her eyes focused on a person approaching them quickly. Okita stiffened beneath her fingers. He squared his shoulders as he met the other male's gaze.

"That's a hell of a shiner you got." Her husband grinned sharply. Takeda came to a stop in front of them. The captain's eye was nearly swollen shut. The skin had turned a dark shade of purple. His casual sneer was interrupted by the image his damaged eye made.

"Hmph." Takeda snorted. He tilted his chin in the air, "It will heal soon." His one good eye slid towards her. Kagome did not retract her hands from Okita, nor did she cower behind him. She met Takeda's eyes in a silent challenge.

"Do you intend to fight?" The question had taken her off guard

Okita answered before she had the chance, "What, you can't cut it against the guys so you wanna challenge her?" Kagome didn't take offense to the comment. It wasn't directed at her, but rather was meant as an attack on Takeda's pride. The other captains were watching the exchange with sharp looks. He was outnumbered and knew it.

"I was merely curious." Takeda backed away from the subject. He threw a scathing look in her direction before stomping away. She pursed her lips. That man was going to be trouble. He was brazen enough to slip into the Yagi House and confront her. What was to stop him from trying to enter their quarters when Okita was working? She'd have to be on guard.

Her husband took her hand, "You feel like going out today?" The sideways smile playing on his lips softened her expression. She smiled back at him widely. He was trying to distract her.

"Sounds good to me!" She responded. He led her back to their quarters. His hand felt warm against her own; thick and callused but soothing all the same. He released her just long enough to wrap his arms around her waist the second they closed the shoji screen behind them.

Kagome felt the heat of his breath upon her neck. A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. As much as she wanted to take this further, she still another another few days before it'd be safe. His hands shifted to pull at the collar of her kosode.

"Feeling frisky?" She couldn't help but tease him. Okita didn't answer with his words. He merely placed his teeth at the junction of her neck and bit down on her lightly in protest.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome laughed. She allowed him to remove the clothing from her. His arms locked around her waist a second time. She didn't fight against the heat rising in her face.

Okita lowered his hands. She blinked in confusion. That was it? He stepped away from her.

"We'll save the best for later." He grinned coyly.

Kagome scowled. She jutted a finger in his direction, "You're evil." The young woman didn't wait for a response. She moved behind the shoji that hid her tansu chest. She donned a simple, coral colored yukata and green obi. With deft fingers, she tied up her hair with the kogai kanzashi her husband had gifted her. When next she'd stepped out, Okita was leaning against the wall and the smile upon his lips warmed.

"Hey," He drew her into his arms. She tipped her head, brushing her lips against his. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" There was a spark of mirth in his eyes.

She pressed her lips to his again, "Once or twice I think." Kagome wound her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. "But I like hearing it."

He dipped his head, "I love you." She kissed him once more.

"Love you too," Her mouth quirked into a tiny smile. "Always will." It was the words he needed to hear the most. Just as she needed his support, she knew that he needed hers as well. She laced their fingers together, "Let's get going."

* * *

The sun was blazing down with all of its fury. Shippou wiped the back of his hand over his brow. Damn summer heat. In the thirty five years he'd lived in this town, he'd never quite gotten used to the excessive shifts in weather. Summer was always particularly hot.

The young man paused.

Between the vast sea of nameless faces, a man stood out. The hard lines of a perfectly angled jaw and the narrow slit of cat-like eyes drew odd glances from the crowd. Even when hiding behind the guise of a human that one always stood out amongst the rest. The fox rose to his full height. Great, just what he needed. An unexpected visitor.

The man peered down at him as he came to a stop. Pale lips pressed into a thin line and a delicate brow arched in a wordless question. They both knew what this was about.

Shippou scowled. He jutted his thumb towards a small shack away from his restaurant. It wouldn't do to have bystanders eavesdropping on their conversation. His visitor didn't respond. He merely turned on the ball of his foot and glided noiselessly into the tiny edifice.

Damn did he hate that man. The time that separated them hadn't quite been enough to temper his frustration. The young man followed after him, sliding the bar and locking the door behind them. Shippou looked back in time to see black hair shifting into a light shade of silver and hazel eyes lightening to a stark shade of gold. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Your report." His demand was curt.

Shippou shrugged his shoulders, "Nice to see you too Sesshoumaru. It's only been twenty years." His playful tone gave way to scorn. Unlike his companion, he maintained his human guise as a precaution.

The inu youkai didn't bat a lash. Sesshoumaru drew a single, glass-like claw through his hair.

"Speak quickly. I cannot stay for long." The older male's voice brooked no dissent. Of course he couldn't. He never could. Their circumstances aside, that man had little to no respect for anyone else's time besides his own.

Shippou's glare turned fierce, "Like you've ever had time." The meaning of his words was not lost on Sesshoumaru. The slight twitch of a silver brow told him that much. The fox pushed on, "Tell me, did you only show up here because you wanted to or because you sensed something was off?" The scent of magic had permeated through a small portion of Kyoto. Okita's frequent patrols were drawing attention to themselves. Until the power of the well receded from their scent, both he and Kagome would become walking targets.

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched in response, "That is none of your concern. Now, I'll ask once more. What do you have to report?" Right, the whole reason why he was forced to move here in the first place. Not because the culture was intriguing in any way. Which, granted, it truly was to him. But that wasn't the case here. His mission had been a simple one: Keep an eye on the humans. Monitor their political shifts and report any possible threats to the upper chain of command as soon as possible. Youkai no longer had the ability to roam freely like they once did. So avoiding all possible conflicts were a necessity in this new day and age. With that said, Kagome was going to be a real head scratcher in this set up.

His shoulders stiffened. Not like he could hide her forever.

"I found Kagome."

The faint flicker of surprise flashed in the youkai's golden eyes before it was replaced with a cool stoicism.

"Are you certain?" His hand dropped to his side.

Shippou nodded, "Yeah, there's no mistaking it." A small smile tugged at his lips. "She's married too. The guy's a bit rough but he's good for her. She was smiling last I saw her." His heart warmed at the memory. He'd never seen her smile so brightly in the time that he knew her. Okita had done an amazing job of pulling her out of her shell. He wanted her to stay like that too. If that meant keeping Okita safe and not involving himself in their lives, then that was fine by him.

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge his observation. The older male closed his eyes, "Have you spoken to her?"

The fox snorted, "No. Why would I? She's happy isn't she? I ain't gonna go bustin' in on that." There was no way for certain to know how much trauma she'd experienced. He wasn't going to risk drudging up those awful memories. For now he'd keep watch from afar. It was in both of their best interests.

"Fool." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through him sharply. "You cannot run from this. If you do not speak with her then I will."

Shippou's eyes narrowed into thin slits. His human façade slipped as his fox fire curled around his hand. The blue flames spread violently with his rising temper.

"Don't you dare." He'd barely managed to ground out. "She ain't here for you. She's here for _him_." He would not allow anyone to fuck up that happiness she fought to obtain. This war had nothing to do with her. If he could help it, he'd keep it that way.

Sesshoumaru's expression remained still, "That is not my concern. The miko must be updated on these circumstances if you expect her to survive." He hardly blinked as he delivered his statement. "Knowledge is our advantage. Do not permit your petty emotions to interfere with your duty."

Shippou's teeth gnashed together. It wasn't like he didn't know that. The humans were always on the verge of war. Even more than that, others were beginning to take advantage of the turmoil for their own gains. Kagome's power had the ability to shift the tides in their favor if they so chose. He breathed deeply through his nose, "Fine, I'll do it. But only because I don't want her to be taken by surprise." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now about my request. Did you find anything out?"

The inu youkai met his gaze, "Yes." There was a brief pause. "The other girl you were searching for has been located."

Shippou stiffened. There'd been an incident between his wife's clan and that of a rival. The tension wasn't too violent as of yet. However a few months ago a girl briefly came into contact with their rival and disappeared afterwards. She'd held many connections and was a dear friend to his wife. He couldn't very well allow her to remain missing. Especially not under these circumstances.

"Where is she?"

Sesshoumaru combed his hand through his hair, "She's been taken hostage."

Shippou felt the air rush out of his lungs. Hostage? He collected himself, "By who?" A sharp wave of protectiveness went through him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand then it was violence against women. He'd seen enough of it in his lifetime. He wasn't about to bear witness to anymore. Not if he could do something about it.

"Kazama." His tone remained stoic. "He has no intention of releasing her."

The fox clicked his tongue. Great. This was about to get real messy if that bastard was involved. His lips pressed into a thin line. From one issue to the next, it looked as if they couldn't catch a break. Kazama certainly enjoyed making a nuisance out of himself as well.

Sesshoumaru gracefully shifted back into his human disguise. The man pierced him with an intense glare, "Do you understand? Politics alone will not settle this matter." He stepped closer. "Inform the miko immediately. She too may become a target."

With that he left as quickly as he came. Shippou was left standing in the shadow of the tiny shack. Sesshoumaru was right. This wasn't just about politics anymore. With one girl taken hostage and Kagome's power resurfacing, it'd just be a matter of time before Kazama took matters into his own hands.

"Damn it!" He slammed his curled fist against the wall. It shook and trembled, nearly tumbling beneath his strength. Why? Why did things always end up like this? Wasn't it his job to protect them? Where had he gone wrong?

The fox straightened his back. He closed his eyes. He couldn't focus on that right now. What he needed was a plan. The young man stepped out onto the street. He'd perform his own investigation. Once he had the answers he needed he'd speak to Okita once more. If the man was serious about protecting Kagome then he needed to be informed. Both of their history and the danger that lurked so near.

His shadow shifted and curled in the dusk. Like hell he'd let this opportunity slip past him. He had one more chance to make this right. He wasn't about to fuck that up.

* * *

Kagome trailed her fingers along the hilt of her wakizashi. In the weeks that'd passed she'd spent a great deal more time in the Training Room with Okita and his recruits. Every morning was spent splitting her time between chores and attending her husband's training sessions with his division.

She'd tentatively began practicing with them and even held a few lessons alongside Okita. Hijikata was reluctant but otherwise did not issue a complaint. The other men didn't seem too bothered by her presence either. At least not that she could tell. Daichi typically kept his distance but he would offer her a respectful greeting when they crossed paths.

Today was no different. She used a towel to dry the dampness that'd soaked her neck. A heavy breath escaped her lips.

"Tired?" Okita came to a stop at her side. The young woman shook her head negatively. Not really. The only thing she felt was the slight numbing sensation in her fingers from his attack. He was a tough opponent to beat.

The pair paused as some of the others' chatter filtered over them.

"Isn't she cute?" A group of men gathered towards the center of the Training Room. "She's tough but sweet. Look!" He lifted his bandaged hand. "She even helped me wrap it up after practice the other day!" This sort of talk wasn't unusual. They spent much of their free time either complimenting her or congratulating her husband for 'finding such a wonderful woman'. It was embarrassing to say the least. She had no idea if they were being serious or simply teasing her either.

Kagome flushed. It wasn't that huge of a deal. What was she supposed to do? Let the poor man suffer without aid? Okita's arm wrapped around her shoulders. He tugged her into his side as he listened enthusiastically. That man was going to be the death of her.

"Okita-chan!" They called out their newest nickname for her. It'd changed roughly three times by now. First it was Okita-san but they quickly decided that it was too similar to her husband's title. So they changed it to Kagome-san. A few of the men felt uncomfortable using her first name thus they settled on Okita-chan. It would seem as if they were having a difficult time figuring out what exactly to call her. She didn't mind so much. As long as it wasn't anything weird, it didn't matter.

"How'd you learn to do this sort of thing? Was your dad a doctor?" They pushed forward with their questions.

She waved her hands, "Oh no, nothing of the sort. I thought I mentioned before that I used to live on a shrine." Her eyes darted back to her husband for help. The proud grin stretched across his lips denoted Okita's pleasure at the compliments they were showering her with. Her face grew warmer yet. He was enjoying this entirely too much. His expression was that of a warlord who'd just learned that he'd inherited the world. Definitely not befitting a man whose wife was the one receiving all the compliments. Most of the rank-and-file soldiers still didn't quite grasp how he'd 'managed to snag her'. She shook her head. These guys were something else.

"Yeah but come on, you're too good at this." The man raised his hand up. "Definitely the work of a pro!"

She laughed. It wasn't as if she'd wanted to learn how to bandage wounds. It was only out of necessity that she ever picked it up in the first place. Still, she was grateful that those hard lessons served a higher purpose than just for her old travels. If those skills could help now then that was all she needed.

"Okita-chan, are you gonna teach today?" Suddenly all eyes were on her. The eagerness in their expressions left her speechless. Kagome looked to her husband once more. What was she supposed to say? She'd love to help but would that be stepping on his toes as the Division's leader?

The man curled his lips back in a slight smirk, "What, I'm not good enough for you?" His men cast him baleful looks in response. Thankfully Okita didn't seem too put off by the request. He appeared more interested in getting a rise out of his recruits. A habit that she was sure he would never fully break away from.

"Captain, you're good at what you do but…" They trailed off. She knew exactly what they were trying to say.

Kagome lifted her finger to prod his cheek playfully, "But you're a bit of a brute." She finished for them. She couldn't stop herself from taking the chance to tease him. It was as they said. Turn about is fair play. Her husband gently took her hand within his and pulled it away.

"Can't expect your enemies to go easy on you." His tone was soft, an indication that he'd directed his answer to her. Emerald eyes snapped to the rest of his division, "Bitch all you like about my methods but out there, there's no second chances." The sharpness in his voice cut through the atmosphere. That time he'd directed his response to his soldiers. He was right. There weren't second chances on the battle field.

Kagome wasn't a fool. She knew how dangerous his job was. Everyday that he walked the streets of Kyoto he could become a target. A part of her knew that. She knew why he fought so viciously. It was kill or be killed in this society. The political turmoil would only grow worse from here on out. So his reasoning was sound. If he wanted his men to survive then she knew that he couldn't go easy on them. That was the real reason he'd been crowned with the title of the Shinsengumi's toughest instructor. Not because his words were harsh, but because he modeled his training sessions after real battles. Nothing was held back.

Maeda interrupted the conversation, "If you wouldn't mind." His eyes drifted from her to Okita tentatively. "We'd appreciate her proctoring the next lesson with you." He lifted his dominant sword arm. "I still need to correct my stance. With our similar styles…" The teen was cut off by her husband's deep sigh.

"I get it, no need for long winded explanations." He dropped his voice so that only she could hear. "It's up to you, love." Okita never had an issue with her helping. He took a great amount of pride in her skills and often worked to help her improve. This wasn't any different. Although perhaps his ego had been partially wounded by his men's outright rejection of his training methods.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, this time we'll teach by sparring." Realization lit up his features. His lips pulled back into a wide grin as he followed her onto the floor. Unlike before, she'd chosen to teach by demonstration. Okita was larger, stronger and nearly as fast as her. His superior fighting prowess would serve as the proof she'd need to showcase her own abilities.

The division was rapt with attention. The demonstration went without a hitch. She kept focused on her speed attacks and pushing Okita back on defense. It was a short lesson overall but his group appeared appreciative all the same.

"Don't let your enemy put you on guard." She surveyed the men as they'd splintered off into their separate groups. "Keep the upper hand as much as you can. The second they knock you off balance is the second you lose."

A sharp hiss resounded from the back of the room. She rushed towards the source without thinking. Okita trailed after her. His stride was slow by comparison. His lips were pressed thin and his brows furrowed. They came upon a pair huddled near the corner of the room. A young man, perhaps only a few years older than herself, clutched his hand and writhed in pain. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. There didn't appear to be any blood so perhaps it was a nerve that'd been damaged?

"Let me see." The young woman sank to her knees beside him. He held it out, his fingers still curled tightly into his palm with the pain. Kagome gently pried them back. She peered at the damage and sucked a breath between her lips.

The skin of his palm was bruised a deep shade of purple. It'd stretched from the inside of his thumb across the entire space of his palm; as if he'd been gripping something too tight. Had he been holding the hilt of his sword in his palm when he was struck? Okita gave a low whistle.

"Here," The young woman took his hand. "We need to bandage this. Souji," She looked to him imploringly. She couldn't very well leave his subordinate suffering. Her husband rolled his shoulders and shrugged.

"Hey kid!" He turned his head to one of the pages. "Go grab the medical supplies." The teen rushed away. Moments later he was back at her side, handing over the requested items.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled at the boy. His face turned red but he moved away to allow her the space she needed to work. She cringed at the sight. She could only imagine how painful it was. The discoloration stretched across the entirety of his inner palm. Even if blood hadn't been drawn, it wouldn't make his suffering any less severe.

"This will hurt a bit." She warned him. He didn't say anything. His teeth gnashed together as she wrapped the bandages over his hand. "One more." She tied the final section, tightening it as she did. Her patient grunted in pain. His fingers flexed as he withdrew his hand.

"You should probably avoid using it for the next few days." Azure eyes narrowed at the injured appendage. "If it's causing you that much pain then you could have broken something. Make sure to see a doctor to be safe."

The man lifted his head, "Thank you." Through the pain he offered her a genuine smile. Kagome returned it with one of her own.

She stood to her feet. Her eyes scanned the atmosphere of the room. A part of her worried that her intervention would have caused an issue. Instead it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" The men chattered amongst themselves. "Man, I sure wish I had a wife that amazing."

"You don't even _have_ a wife!" Someone shot back.

"All the more reason why I'm jealous!" The first one returned. "She's kinda got 'mom' vibes, doesn't she?"

Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment. Did she not exist right now?! Mom vibes? This was treading some very odd territory. She shot her husband a sharp look.

"What? It's true." Okita didn't help the situation. He leaned in close and whispered so that only she would hear, "Most of them already think you're pregnant."

Like that was supposed to make her feel better?! She glared at him again. No way. She was not going to let him have any more fun with this.

"You know Okita-chan is a cute name and all but I think Mama suits her better." The men continued. Wait, were they really going to be changing her name again? Oh boy, this was not how she expected her day to go.

Kagome roughly pushed at Okita's shoulders, "Fix this!" She bit out in a harsh whisper. Much to her dismay the man dug his heels into the floor and refused to move.

"Fix what? They're just having fun." The twinkle of mirth in his eyes did little to settle her nerves. He was doing this on purpose! Her expression set into a dark scowl.

"That's it!" The man from before continued. "Mama Okita! It suits her perfectly, don't you think?"

 _Oh dear gods._

No. No it did not suit her perfectly. She was far from being an actual mother. Even less so to a division of fully-grown men!

"Captain, what do you think?"

Okita smirked at her slyly, "Call me Papa Okita and we've got a deal." The frowns that reflected from the others forced Kagome to stifle her laughter. Served him right. Enabling all this just to get a kick.

Her husband scowled, "What? You can't have a Mama without a Papa." His grin turned sharp. "I'm in on this too, you know."

She spied Hayato burying his face in his hands. Hideyoshi looked ready to leave at a moment's notice. She felt a small twinge of pity for them. Okita wasn't about to let this go. His men started it and now they'd have to live with it

"Not happening!" A brave soul cried out from the far end of the room.

Her husband glared in the direction that the shout originated from, "Say that to my face!" His grin grew sharper.

The rest of the training session had been spent with Okita and his division bickering playfully amongst each other. By the end of it, it was decided that they would be forced to call him 'Papa Okita' if they kept calling her 'Mama Okita'. Unfortunately for him, none of the men abided by that rule. They kept with her new nickname and refused her husband's altogether.

The men filtered out of the room in a mixture of grumbling and laughter. She stuck near Okita as they left. His hand curled around hers gently. The young woman smiled to herself.

"You're evil." Kagome announced as the last of them left

He cast a wide grin at her, "What? They're just showing you how much they care."

She begged to differ. They were _teasing_ her which was in a whole other category.

Kagome tried pulling him along with her as she marched towards the exit, "Yeah yeah. Let's go. I'll deal with this later." She threw a dark look at him. Her husband merely rolled his shoulders and smiled wider. He was enjoying this entirely too much. "Hopefully this will blow over soon."

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach. Somehow, that just felt like wishful thinking. If Okita grin was anything to go by, then she knew that this would become a new normal. Just her luck.

Her new nickname hadn't gone away. In fact it'd spread across the compound like wildfire. Okita's Division had started with it first. Save for the newest recruits, they'd grown accustomed to calling her 'Mama Okita'. Kagome wanted to bury her face into her hands. The only mothering experience she'd had was with Shippou. Even that had been brief. She loved kids and children in general, but that didn't make her parent material. At least not yet and most definitely not to a group of adult men.

Hijikata was oddly quiet on the matter. He didn't say a word besides casting the occasional glare whenever he'd hear it. The other Captains weren't quite so subtle in their mirth. Nagakura, Harada and Heisuke all laughed loudly. They'd teased Okita mercilessly for several weeks.

The months that'd passed from summer through the first wave of winter, all had remained calm save for the occasional teasing. She and Okita had settled into a new routine with one another. Life as they knew it had become peaceful to a degree. New Year's came and went. They hadn't the time to celebrate as they'd wished but if she knew anything, then she knew that her husband wasn't the type to allow such a memorable occasion go without some sort of celebration. Albeit a tad late.

Kagome held her hands to her lips. She breathed deeply over the digits to warm them against the frigid temperatures. Snow fell against the ground in thick patches. Her eyes squinted against the white that reflected over everything. The guys hadn't been lying when they said that Kyoto winters were tough. It was freezing!

"Come on," Okita came to stand beside her. His hand wrapped around hers tightly, as if to protect it from the cold. "We should hurry before it gets dark." The sideways smile across his lips caused her own to quirk upwards. She followed after him.

"What'd Hijikata-san say?" Kagome interlaced their fingers together. Her husband snorted through his nose.

"The usual. Nothing to worry about." The slight uptick in his grin caused her brows to furrow. Now that did not sound good.

"Souji," Her tone was clipped with a warning.

Okita pulled her along a little faster, "Oh it looks like some of the festivities are still going on. Let's go!" He tugged her into the thick of the crowd. The sounds of festival music filtered over the chatter. Why did it feel like they were running away from something? A sinking feeling settled in her stomach. Perhaps Hijikata hadn't given them explicit permission to leave the compound. It was Okita's day off so it would stand to reason that the Commander would want him close by just in case. Kagome tightened her grip over his hand. Hopefully he wouldn't get into trouble for this.

"We should get you a jacket." The man mumbled to himself. "Your clothes aren't exactly going to be thick enough for this weather." Emerald eyes scanned her shivering form. He shot her a warm smile before releasing her hand. Kagome looked at him curiously. What was he doing? He gripped the collar of his red haori and pulled it from his shoulders. Without a word, he draped it over her form. "Just use that for now. We'll get you a jacket first so don't feel too guilty. I should've got you a few earlier." His tone dipped with a slight disappointment.

She shook her head, "I can't. It's too cold for you to go without it!" Kagome tried to give it back to him. However his arms wrapped securely around her shoulders and held it in place.

"Not happening. Just sit back and let me deal with this." Her husband dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. She sighed against him. This man was too much. How could she possibly say no to that? The pair wandered through the streets. They came upon a small textile shop. Okita opened the door and allowed her inside first before closing it behind him.

"You in here old man?" The ronin surveyed the silent shop. All the customers bustling about the streets had yet to enter the establishment, which left them alone to look around without interruption. He led her towards the other haori. They were separated by gender. So she shifted to glance through the array of fabrics and colors. She didn't want anything too flashy. It had to be sturdy; capable of lasting through the winter.

An older man stepped into view. His eyes twinkled as he caught sight of them standing together, "Ah you must be the boy's wife. He's spoken quite highly of you." Kagome looked between him and Okita curiously. Did he know him?

Her husband smiled, "Kagome this is old man Kimura. I've known him since around the time I first came down to Kyoto a few years back."

Realization flashed across her face. She offered a polite bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kimura-san." The gentlemen laughed kindly at her greeting.

"No need for such formalities. So tell me, what brings you in today?" His eyes scanned Okita's haori upon her shoulders. "In need of warmer clothing?"

Her face flushed. He'd figured them out so quickly but she supposed wearing Okita's jacket would do that. She nodded again, "Yes, please."

The man stepped towards the display. His hand moved towards an ivory-colored haori decorated in pale camellia blossoms. His smile turned warm, "This would do quite well. It's heavy enough for the winter and isn't overstated." Okita wordlessly took his coat back and allowed her to try the new one on. It was heavy on her shoulders but not as much as her husband's. She looked at him, turning partially to give him a better view. It certainly looked nice but was it too expensive?

Okita gave her an appreciative once over, "Looks good to me." His gaze shifted towards the shopkeeper. "Think we can look at a couple of heavier kimonos too? She's only got summer yukata right now." The other man's smile brightened.

"Of course, right this way!"

Kagome was led through the shop. She'd tried on several lined kimonos and a few lighter fabrics to be safe. At the end she'd settled on a single green houmongi with a gentle mist design and the haori he'd pointed out to her earlier. Her brows knit nervously as Okita passed the money over to Kimura. Did they have enough to safely afford these outings? She loved the fact that he was so willing to help her out, but she often feared that his joy of giving her gifts went too far.

"Souji," The young woman broached the subject as they left Kimura's shop. "Should we really be spending this much? We still only just got settled…" He cut her off neatly with a kiss. His mouth was warm in contrast to the winter's frigid chill. She sighed against him. He was hopeless.

"Let me worry about that." His lips quirked upwards in a sly smirk. "You just sit back and enjoy yourself. You supported my ass too damn much on the other side. Now it's my turn."

Kagome knew what he meant. His pride as a provider in their tiny family depended on his ability to support her. She'd known that his helplessness in her era had eaten away at him for some time. When he'd originally bought her, her clothing she'd known that he'd done more than just gift her something she could use. He'd given himself some of his confidence back. Her smile warmed. If this was what it took to make him happy then she wouldn't complain… too much. She'd just let him have his fun and keep an eye out to ensure he didn't get too overzealous. He had that bad habit every now and then.

They walked through the town, enjoying the sight of the children playing through the streets and parents running to catch up to them. Okita leaned down to her.

"You feel like making one of our own?" His tone was teasing. The flicker of mirth in his eyes reflected brightly.

Kagome shrugged, "When you feel ready to change diapers and cut sex then we'll probably think about it." It was meant to be a joke but Okita paled considerably. She didn't think he feared diapers so it could only mean one thing.

"You threaten that a lot." His brows dipped downward in a sharp furrow.

She leaned into his side as his arm pulled her closer to him, "Because it's the truth. When kids come there's no privacy. We can't have separate rooms for any potential children here and I'm not keen on exposing a little one to that sort of thing."

He mulled over her words, tapping his chin thoughtfully in the process.

"That's the only reason?" His tone was curious—as if prodding to see if there was more to her objection to the notion. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it. However she was still not quite ready for that responsibility.

The young woman rolled her shoulders in a small shrug, "I think there's still a few things I want to adjust to first. Plus I haven't really had that urge yet, you know?" Her smile widened. "Why force it anyways? Let's just enjoy the privacy we have now because once kids get here it'll become a thing of the past."

Okita grinned back at her, "Sounds good to me." He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. "I'm not in any rush." It was a gentle reassurance. Most of his division was probably already ragging on him for her lack of pregnancy. It was common for women to provide an heir shortly after marriage. Since Okita was neither a noble nor owned property of his own outside the Shinsengumi, he didn't fit the typical mold for a Samurai. An heir was on a low rung of their priority list. It simply wasn't something they wanted to deal with at the moment so they wouldn't.

They'd spent the rest of the day milling about the town. It was a rare treat that they got to spend so much time away from the others. Okita's days off were sparse. Even when he did get one, he was typically busy helping the others in daily chores. It was a busy lifestyle that only a few had the grit to withstand. She was satisfied though. As long as he was near her then that was all that she needed.

They returned to the compound at dusk. Hijikata's looming shadow stood waiting for them at the entrance. An unenthused scowl marred his features.

"You're late, Souji." His tone was harsh like the winter's chill. A shiver went down her spine at the harshness in his voice. "I thought I told you that it was your turn to keep an eye on them today." She didn't quite know what exactly he meant by 'them'. Her best guess was the creatures she'd sensed night after night with their elevated bloodlust.

Kagome looked between him and Okita. An edging of nervousness sank in her stomach. What exactly transpired between the two? Had her husband skipped out on some of his duties to make this mini-date happen? A slight twinge of guilt ate at her. As if sensing her train of thought, Okita placed himself between her and Hijikata protectively. His shoulders blocked her view of the man's expression.

"We'll talk about this _later_." His tone was biting. She'd rarely heard him use it save for the few times Takeda drew near. The man was smart enough to keep his distance from her since the day she'd struck him but that didn't stop him from interacting with Okita. Her husband continued, "I already did what you asked me to."

She heard Hijikata's deep sigh of resignation, "Fine, but you're not getting off easy tonight. I want a full report at dawn."

"Understood." Okita's voice was a petulant drawl—much like a child that'd been commanded to clean their room. He took her hand and pulled her through the compound. Kagome flashed the Commander an apologetic look as she passed. She didn't get to see his response as they made their way swiftly to their shared quarters. Her husband led her inside before closing the door behind him.

He sank into their futon. His body nearly going limp, "Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't bring that shit up." The ronin pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

Kagome went to his side. Her hands worked at the muscles of his back and shoulders soothingly. She didn't speak. Empty platitudes weren't going to help him at the moment. What he needed was someone to confide to. The young woman rested her cheek against the space between his shoulder blades. She kept her hands moving in circular motions; working out the stress beneath her touch. He visibly relaxed.

"Sorry," His tone dropped. "I didn't want you to have to hear that." He closed his eyes. Okita took a breath through his nose as if to calm himself. "Hijikata-san was busting my ass earlier. I'm on guard duty tonight so I didn't want him making a huge fuss about this."

Kagome waited for him to continue. She wouldn't push him.

"I'm keeping watch tonight so you'll have to stay on guard." His hand moved to envelop hers in its warmth. She felt herself relax at the touch. His hands were thick, the skin like leather against her own. He spoke once more, "I don't want you to get involved but there's something you should know." Okita cocked his head over his shoulder to meet his eyes. "If you sense anything amiss, find me immediately. I mean it. I'd rather you let me know then try to deal with it on your own."

She swallowed, "It's about those things right?" She had no word to describe what they truly were. They felt like youkai but not at the same time. They were something else. Something vastly different than what she'd grown accustomed to. Judging by Okita's expression, she knew that they were dangerous.

His face became grim. He nodded only once, "Yeah. Just promise me that you'll find me first." He met her eyes fiercely.

Kagome paused for a moment. She'd never seen him this serious. The only other time that came close was back in Edo when she'd told him about the fight she'd gotten into with the street thugs. This was different from then. There was an edge of desperation in his voice that she couldn't ignore. She held his hand more firmly, "Of course." Her brows furrowed, "Where can I find you tonight?" She wasn't trying to pry but she needed to know where to look just in case.

He placed his chin atop the back of his free hand. Okita's eyes swiveled towards their shoji screen and away from her, "The Nambu House. Don't let yourself get caught by anyone else if you have to look for me, alright?"

She wrapped her arms around his middle, "Alright. Now let's take some time to relax. You need it." She pressed her lips against the back of his neck playfully. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I think I know how we can do that." He shifted, placing one arm around her shoulders and the other beneath her knees. He carried her easily to her futon where he laid her upon their sheets. A flicker of warmth flashed in his eyes.

"Hey," Okita began, trailing his lips down the length of her neck. "I love you."

Kagome tilted her head, permitting him access. She sighed against the heat of his breath, "Love you too."

* * *

The next time Kagome woke her thighs were sore, slick and bruised. She cringed as she rolled to her side. She wouldn't be leaving bed any time soon given how difficult it was just to get comfortable. The faint rush of wind echoed outside of their darkened room. Her eyes drifted closed. Why had she woken up again?

Her back went straight. Azure eyes snapped open as she turned her head towards the sliding door that separated their room from the Inner Courtyard. A pulse of bloodlust brushed against her senses. It was close. Kagome sat up. White sheets pooled around her waist as she listened closely.

The wild rush of wind blocked her ability to hear. That was fine. There was one other thing she could do. She closed her eyes and focused her senses. Kagome spread her reiki through the Inner Courtyard. It was a technique she'd learned long ago. She'd never forgotten how to use it, but she wasn't quite as sharp with it as she used to be. The pulse of three signatures pushed back against her. All of which had a sharp sting of bloodlust. She bit into her bottom lip. They'd never wandered this close. They were always relegated to the far side of the compound by the Nambu House, just as Okita always said. Her hands twitched against the cloth of their sheets. She had to tell him.

Kagome silently stood. She threw on a simple homoungi and haori over herself. Once secure, she slipped outside unnoticed. Hijikata would throw a fit if he caught her wandering the compound without an escort. She kept to the shadows, avoiding any place she felt that the others might be. Her eyes shifted towards the Maekawa House. So far, so good. Her thighs burned as she scurried across the courtyard. He was near. She could feel Okita's presence just around the corner. The feeling of bloodlust grew stronger as she drew close. She chewed on her bottom lip. She'd just sneak over, let him know and then rush back. It was better than letting those things go free.

"Souji?" Her voice came in a harsh whisper. She leaned around the corner and spotted him glancing around cautiously. Emerald eyes snapped to her sharply. His mouth opened in slight surprise before it snapped shut. He rushed over to her, his arms circling around her waist protectively.

"What happened?" Concern seeped through his expression.

Kagome collected herself as she met his eyes, "Three escaped." Her hands trembled as she recounted what she'd sensed to him. "They'd slipped through the Inner Courtyard and are probably out of the compound by now."

His eyes narrowed into thin slits, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes." That was all she needed to say. Her husband rushed her back to their quarters. He took her back to their futon where he laid her upon the sheets.

"Get some rest. I'll deal with everything else." Okita ran his hand through her hair. It was an affectionate gesture meant to calm her frayed nerves. She sighed against his touch.

"Be safe." As soon as the words left her lips, he'd ran back out into the fray. She only hoped that everything went well. She had no idea what kind of creatures he was up against. Only that their bloodlust rivaled that of a youkai. Her hands clenched. Kagome laid awake. She waited, her breath bated with anticipation of his return. Nothing else mattered at the moment. All she wanted was her husband to be safe.

 **A/n** : Welp, another one down! Next up, Chizuru! XD She'll be officially introduced in the next chapter so we'll get to see how her presence begins to change things for everyone. ;)

Now as mentioned before, we actually _will_ be getting into Inuyasha's psyche. He's got a plethora of issues and none of which he truly knows how to handle positively. It'll be a few chapters yet before we get to him but I do want to delve into his past before Kikyou, the things he's experienced and how that's led him down the life he's lived thus far.

Currently I'm setting up some important pieces to future plot points and I want to work on Kagome's development more within the next few chapters. She's a bit more difficult to ease out of her shell but she's getting there. So we're getting through to the official meat of the story now. XD

(It's only taken almost two years, twenty five chapters and over two hundred and fifty thousand words… lol. I think I have a problem).

Anyways thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last~! 3


	26. Cruel Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ The Gathering of the Deer by Black Hill  & Silent Island

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty Six** : Cruel Reality

Okita ran. His breath came in sharp pants. His lungs stung harshly against the cold. He had to be quick. Saito and Hijikata weren't far behind him. News of the furies escape had spread swiftly. So the two had joined him in his pursuit of the escapees. Their only job now was to exterminate the threat those furies posed before it became a problem.

His brows dipped into a sharp furrow. This was why he hated dealing with those damn things. They were a bigger pain in the ass than they were worth. His mind summoned the image of Kagome's shaken expression. She'd done well to find him as he'd requested. He couldn't let her down.

They rushed at the sound of screaming. The furies weren't far. Okita fell behind Saito. His hand dove to the hilt of his katana.

"Please don't!" The cry was cut off by the sound of flesh tearing. A wet gurgle bubbled out afterwards.

The ronin closed in. He and Saito rounded the corner. His colleague wasted no time impaling his blade through the heart of one of the furies. Okita shifted his attention to the one beside him. He thrusted the tip of his sword through the cavity of its chest. Terror reflected in scarlet eyes back at him. For enhanced soldiers they weren't that hard to kill.

They turned their attention to the third. The fury trembled in fear. It shifted on the ball of its heel and attempted to flee. Saito ran forward. His katana found its heart with deadly precision.

Okita sheathed his blade. His shoulders relaxed somewhat. The physical threat was nullified for the moment.

A feminine gasp of horror drew his attention to a tiny alleyway. His eyes scanned the darkness. Hidden behind a stack of firewood was a girl. She had her hands clamped over her mouth and tears brimming her eyes. The only odd thing was the masculine clothes she wore. It was different from Kagome's training uniform as it hid most of her feminine features. His brows furrowed.

"Ah," Okita tucked his hands into his sleeves. "This isn't good." A sharp smile tugged at his lips. This kid had just found herself at the center of something she really shouldn't have seen. It wouldn't be good to just let her off scot-free. His thumb flicked at the hilt of his blade. It'd be easier to just kill her.

The girl sensed his intent. She scrambled back, holding her arms close to her chest as if to shield herself. A sickening feeling twisted in his stomach. The memory of his wife's pale complexion and terrified eyes resurfaced. Kagome wouldn't be able to look at him if she found out he'd killed an innocent. His thumb dropped away. Damn it.

"What's your name?" His tone bit out in a command.

The girl jumped. She shivered, looking between him and Saito much like a trapped rabbit. Silence permeated the air. Was she too afraid to speak? The ronin fought the urge to sigh. Just great. Escaped furies, dead bodies _and_ a witness. Could this night get any worse?

Hijikata stepped in her line of view. He pointed the tip of his katana at the hollow of her throat, "Don't try to run." She shivered at his command. The sickening feeling returned. A little over a year ago he would've been able to kill her without batting a lash. Now the very thought caused his stomach to roil violently. There was something about the girl that reminded him too much of Kagome. He kept his eyes trained on her. Why was this so difficult now?

A flurry of snow began to fall around them. The girl's eyes closed as her body lurched forward onto the ground. Hijikata drew his blade into its sheath, barely missing her throat as she collapsed.

"Now look what you've done." Okita strolled up to the witness. He lowered himself onto his haunches. The ronin stretched out his index finger and gave her cheek a sharp jab. Her brows twitched but nothing else. The girl was out cold. He cocked his head over his shoulder to pin the Commander with a baleful look, "You scared her so much that she fainted. You might want to work on your people skills."

Hijikata glared at him, "Knock it off. Remove these guys haori and grab the girl." Violet eyes settled on her unconscious form. "We'll figure out what to do with her after she wakes up."

Okita rose to his feet, "Fine." He collected the blood-soaked petticoats from the deceased furies. Blue linen became a dark shade of scarlet. The scent of rust burned at his nose. He was far from queasy but these things were a _nightmare_ to clean up after. The gory scene was bound to draw their ability to protect the streets of Kyoto into question. He was just glad that Kagome didn't have to witness any of this.

A wave of protectiveness rushed through him at the thought. Those furies had been too damn close to her for comfort. How had they slipped past him? His teeth gnashed in frustration. He hadn't been able to ignore the odd feeling of foreboding all day. Now he could guess as to why that was.

Okita folded the clothes under his arm. By the time he'd turned around, Saito had hauled the sleeping girl upon his back. They started the quick trip return with Hijikata leading the front. Hopefully this wouldn't be a mistake. He closed his eyes. The image of his wife's smiling face rushed forth. He didn't want anything to threaten that. Not furies, war or anything else. His hands clenched into tight fists.

 _Nothing_.

They'd returned as quickly as they'd set out. Okita casually dumped the blood-soaked haori. He'd deal with them later. For the time being he had other more important matters to settle. His eyes shifted to the sleeping girl upon Saito's back.

His colleague hauled her further up to prevent her from falling. The other man's eyes looked towards Hijikata, "Which room should I put the child in?"

The Commander straightened his shoulders, "Just toss 'em into one on the East Wing." He looked to him, "Souji, go get some rest. You'll go on guard duty first thing in the morning."

He had no problem with that. The man made his way back to his quarters. Saito followed him part of the way, stopping at a room at the end of the corridor. He watched as the man deposited her inside before standing guard out front. This was going to be a long night.

"Souji?" He heard Kagome's faint voice through the thin shoji screen. "That you?"

Okita slid the door back. He slipped inside and smiled down at his wife. She outstretched her arms to welcome him into their bed. He swiftly divested himself of his clothing, sliding beneath the sheets beside her once he'd finished.

"Were you waiting on me?" He coiled his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

Kagome nodded, "Of course. What else would I do?" She buried her face at the space above his heart. Okita tangled his fingers in the thick mass of her hair. He tucked her head under his chin and took comfort in her presence. Tonight was the first time he couldn't bring himself to kill. His lips dipped downwards at the thought. He couldn't let himself go soft.

"Souji," His wife tipped her chin to meet his eyes. "Who did you bring back? They're terrified." The edging of concern in her voice caused his heart to twinge.

Okita sighed, "Someone who saw too much." He chose not to lie. "Hijikata-san is going to hold a meeting in the morning to figure out what to do."

Her fingers curled over his shoulders, "They saw those _things,_ right?" Her voice was soft, as if to avoid being heard.

Okita nodded, "Yeah."

His wife drew back. Her brows furrowed, "Souji, what exactly _are_ they? They're not human but not youkai either. Plus the bloodlust…" her mouth snapped shut, her eyes darting towards the door as if to ensure no one else could hear.

He sighed. It was going to come out eventually.

"They're the Shogun's experiment." A sour taste rose in the back of his throat. "Shortly before my recruitment mission, the Shogun ordered this doctor to help us out with these experiments. They were supposed to help our fighters become strong."

He sat up. Kagome leaned against him, her fingers trailing soothing lines down his back.

"But there was a cost." Her voice was small.

Okita closed his eyes, "There's always a cost." He felt her arms wrap around his middle in a show of comfort. He held his hand over hers. A small smile touched his lips. Even in spite of these circumstances she was always placing him first. He was grateful.

The man started, "We call them furies." The ronin continued, "In exchange for superhuman strength they have an uncontrollable bloodlust. Whatever consciousness they have is lost to madness."

Her arms tightened around him. It was the cold reality that they were living beside those things day after day. Sanan's diligence would only go so far. Just as tonight, there would always be a risk of their existence becoming exposed.

"So what happened to the doctor?" She question curiously.

Okita shrugged his shoulders, "Apparently there was a fire and he disappeared. No body or any evidence was found to indicate that he'd died." His fingers tightened their grip over hers protectively. "Sanan-san has been continuing the research but he hasn't had much luck in diluting the madness."

Kagome was silent as he explained. He felt her breath against his shoulder blade as she pressed herself against his back.

"Then that person saw them like that?" His wife grew concerned. "Were they injured?"

Okita breathed through his lips, "Not that I could see. I think the kid's just scared."

"Petrified, actually." Kagome interjected. He felt her lips dip downward in a slight frown. "I think it's a girl? It's hard to tell, but they're terrified."

That drew his attention. He'd known that she could sense the fury's bloodlust but could she sense _people_ as well?

"How..?" She didn't let him finish his question.

"Every person has their own signature that they give off." Her hands moved up his abdomen towards his chest. "It's why I know when you're near. The more familiar I am with a person the easier it becomes to sense them." Her hands stopped at the space above his heart. "Right now I know that they're scared. I can't even imagine how terrifying that must have been."

He didn't want her to know either. Hell, it would've been easier just to kill the girl when he'd had the chance but his body had hesitated. A part of him knew that if he did then Kagome would have never looked at him the same. That was something he couldn't live with.

"Souji," She began. He already knew where this was going.

"No." His answer was quick. He didn't give her the chance to finish asking. "I don't want you getting any more involved in this." The last thing he'd wanted to do was deny her. However the stakes were high. The girl in the other room was liable to be killed for witnessing something she shouldn't have. If he let Kagome close to her then they'd undoubtedly bond and thus cause his wife more pain when the inevitable occurred.

She didn't give in, "At least let me talk to them." The young woman shifted around him. She curled her legs around his hips and perched herself upon his lap. "They're terrified. Having you guys interrogate them will just make more defensive." He felt the softness of her hands upon his cheeks. They were small and a little callused in contrast to his own. "Please," Her tone becoming imploring. "I can't explain it but I _feel_ like they might open up more if I speak to them. Just for a short time in the morning."

His shoulders sagged. His logical mind adamantly refused but his heart wavered. What had this woman done to him?

Okita sighed, "Alright but only for a short time." His eyes hardened. "I don't want you getting involved in the fury shit whatsoever. It's too damn dangerous, you understand?"

Kagome nodded firmly, "I understand." Her lips turned downwards. "I may not agree with it but these experiments, they're not your call are they?"

His expression darkened. Never. If he had his way then they never would've touched the shit in the first place. He felt only pity for the souls forced into the choice between harakiri or the serum.

Her arms wound around his neck. She pulled him close to her as he felt the heat of her breath upon his ear.

"I trust you."

Those were the words he'd needed to hear the most. His arms locked around her waist as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. He wouldn't sully that faith. He'd make damn sure of it.

The ronin shifted to his side and slowly laid them upon the sheets of their futon in a tangle of limbs. He kept his face pressed against her flesh as his subconscious took him. He made a vow to protect her. Whether it was from Inuyasha, youkai or furies, he didn't give a damn. Right now all that mattered was _her_. His eyes closed.

He only hoped that at sunrise she would not grow too attached. The one thing he could not protect her from was that kind of heartache. His grip on her tightened. All he could do now was just hope.

* * *

Chizuru woke in layers. Her eyes blinked slowly as she tried to gather her bearings. An unfamiliar ceiling came into view. Where was she?

"You've finally awakened." A soft voice cooed from beside her. The teen sat up. She rubbed her palms at her eyes, wiping the sleep from them.

"Here," The stranger passed a cup into her hands. "It's oolong tea. So it should give you some energy."

Chizuru turned her head. Her voice had yet to return; still tightened by the terror she'd felt. Her eyes landed on a woman she'd never met before. A kind smile played upon her lips as she rubbed her palm against her back as if she were soothing a child. She was dressed in a simple houmongi and had tied her hair up in a casual braided bun. There was a kindness to her that made the teen relax somewhat in her presence. Had last night just been a dream?

"There, drink up." The woman continued. "It'll give you strength."

She obliged. The slight twang of the tea tasted sweet upon her tongue. Chizuru sipped at the beverage. Her frayed nerves calmed as she found her voice again.

"Where am I?" It sounded so small compared to normal. The woman smiled empathetically.

"You're at the Shinsengumi's headquarters. My husband and his colleagues brought you back last night." Azure eyes scanned her from head to toe, as if searching for any visible wounds. "You don't seem injured so that's the good news."

Chizuru blinked, "Your husband?" So it had been real. A sickening feeling roiled in the pit of her stomach. Her mind summoned the memory of the three men. Had one of them been her spouse?

She nodded, "Yes. My name is Okita Kagome. My husband is Okita Souji." She took the cup from her after she'd finished. "The Captains said that they'd wanted to speak with you once you woke up. Do you think you can stand?"

At that moment Chizuru realized that her legs were still shaking. She pressed her palm against her calf. Kagome stood. She leaned down and offered her a palm to take.

"Here," The woman pulled her to her feet. "I'll take you to them."

The questions died on Chizuru's tongue. Her body shivered involuntarily. What was going to happen to her? She could hardly make sense of the things she'd seen. She squeezed her eyes shut. No, it didn't happen!

Kagome's hand tightened over hers securely. No words passed between them but a sense of comfort came from the other woman's presence. Chizuru took a shuttering breath between her lips as she gripped Kagome's hand a little more firmly. Somehow, having another woman near made the experience a little less terrifying. Perhaps it was the maternal tone in her voice when she spoke to her, but it briefly reminded Chizuru of the years of her youth spent by her father's side. Her eyes became downcast. Would she even have the chance to find him now?

The pair wandered through the open air corridors. Kagome took her to large gathering room. She rapped her free hand at the door once.

"It's me. I've brought her."

Chizuru heard a familiar voice respond, "Come in."

They entered. Kagome kept her grip on her hand as if to provide her with a sense of security. The teen trailed behind the older woman. She instinctively tucked herself behind her back; fearful of the people they were about to face. She didn't want to face them. She didn't want to relive that nightmare. Her free hand gripped at the woman's sleeve. She wasn't ready.

Kagome shut the door behind them, leading her to the center of the room.

"Here," She stopped mid-stride. "You can take a seat." Kagome gave her hand one last squeeze of support. Then her fingers fell away and the cold reality of her situation dawned on her.

"Kagome," The green-eyed man from the night before caught her attention. "Head back to the room. We'll take care of the rest." There was a certain softness in his voice that hadn't been there before. Was he Okita Souji; the spouse she spoke of?

Kagome smiled warmly at him. She nodded then left the room as quickly as she'd entered. Chizuru swallowed. Terror began to chill her body as she wrung her hands in her lap. She only hoped that she hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble.

These men seemed dangerous.

* * *

Okita wanted to sigh. Kagome had caught wind of their witness and as such adamantly requested to be the one to speak to her first. He'd instinctually wanted to deny her. The girl they'd brought back was liable to be put to death if she posed a threat to them. He didn't want Kagome getting too attached. However the stern look, fierce determination and set line of her pursed lips caused him to cave.

Kagome wouldn't be able to ask the questions that they'd wanted, but she could at least put the girl at ease before the interrogation. That'd be more than enough.

The ronin had watched as the girl clung to his wife much like a petrified infant would to its mother. The absolute look of terror in her face when Kagome left caused him to rub his brows between his index finger and thumb. Well, at least she took to Kagome. It'd probably be the only comfort she'd get for a long while.

Okita only half listened as the guys bickered amongst each other. This was going to be a real bitch to deal with. Especially if Kagome got attached. Given the soft look she'd cast at the girl, he'd assumed that it was already too late for that.

"I'm Kondou Isami, the Chief of the Shinsengumi." He snapped back to attention as Kondou introduced himself. The man's eyes shifted to Saito. "Right, could you give us a run down of what happened?"

The taciturn male wasted no time in delivering his version of events. He keenly left off the details about the furies, leaving the knowledge as a wordlessly understood issue.

"Right," Hijikata began once Saito finished. "What about you?" Violet eyes narrowed on the girl suspiciously. She jumped. Her body visibly shook as she tried to piece together her response.

"I saw nothing." The paleness in her cheeks became more prominent. She wasn't exactly lying but she wasn't speaking the truth either. His brows furrowed.

"You sure?" He kept his tone even; a ploy to lure her into a sense of security. She gulped at his remark. Okita pushed further, "Looked like you might've seen a bit more than _nothing_." His duty to the Shinsengumi came above all else. This girl wasn't Kagome. She was a liability. He couldn't let himself go soft now.

She shook her head vigorously, "I swear! I had gotten into a bit of trouble and those men helped me out, but that's it."

He closed his eyes. It wasn't like the furies had done it out of the goodness of their hearts. They'd lost themselves to the madness. They were likely too caught up in the slaughter to even recognize her presence.

Harada spoke next, "So you saw everything then." His eyes shifted away. A grim look set upon his features. Their responsibility was clear.

This girl had witnessed the furies first hand. They couldn't just let her go, but they also couldn't kill her without just cause. Their reputation would only grow worse.

"I doubt the kid fully knows what he saw." Hijikata used the masculine pronoun for her. "I don't see any reason to kill him."

Their witness stiffened at his remark. Oh? Had she not realized how dire her circumstances were? Looked like she was about to have a very cruel reality check.

"Wouldn't it be best to just let 'em go? I mean, he didn't do anything wrong." Heisuke interjected.

Okita closed his arms over his chest. It was an innocent way of thinking. Sure the kid was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but that didn't make her any less of a threat. She accidentally stumbled upon the furies. That was something they couldn't ignore.

"Yes but this child would have no reason to keep our secrets." Saito's gaze swept over to her coolly. "If one were to use force against the child then he'd have no loyalty to us." His point was clear. If someone were to torture her then she'd spill everything. Well at least what little she did know.

Okita met the Commander's gaze, "What do you want to do Hijikata-san?" The final call would have to come from him. None of them could agree on what to do with the girl. His brows furrowed at her terrified expression. It'd be easier to kill her but that wouldn't do their reputation any favors either.

Hijikata scanned her stoically, "Take the kid back to his room for now. There's something I want to investigate first."

Okita pushed off of the wall he'd been leaning against, "Understood." His gaze shifted towards the girl. "Come on short stuff. Follow me." He heard her scramble to her feet. The ronin didn't speak as they left the Common Room. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori. This was going to be a tough decision.

"Um…" She tried to start up a conversation.

Okita quickly cut her off, "You're in a rough spot, kid." He led her back down the corridors towards her holding room. "Just stay quiet and keep your head down. Don't go doin' anything stupid."

She gave a tiny 'eep' of surprise. He heard her shuffling around behind him as if trying to take in all the sights as they walked. He fought the urge to sigh. She didn't seem the type to make a break for it but just in case he'd keep an eye out. Besides, there was one thing he knew that would keep the girl in place.

Okita paused just outside of their shared quarters, "Kagome, do you have a minute?"

She slid the screen open. Her eyes shifted between him and the girl following behind him. A flicker of realization flashed in her gaze. He smiled at her warmly.

"Think you can keep an eye on this one?" He jutted his thumb in the girl's direction. "I've got to take care of a few things." It was a lie of course. By the slight dip in his wife's brow, he knew that she was aware of that fact as well.

The young woman peered around him. She offered their witness a gentle smile, "That's fine, I didn't have much to do today anyways. Hijikata-san gave me a reprieve of the morning chores."

They both knew why. They couldn't spare the men to guard her during those chores. It wasn't a strictly enforced rule, but there was an understanding among the captains that she was to be guarded as much as possible. Especially after the incident with Takeda. So in times like these she was often given a reprieve.

Kagome came to his side. She interlaced their fingers and cast him an affectionate smile. He felt his expression thaw. This woman was entirely too good at softening him. Okita led the women down to the end of the corridor. He slid the door back and allowed them entrance. He waited until they were fully inside before he closed it. The man came to stand just around the corner. He pressed his back against the wall and listened intently.

Okita didn't want Kagome involved. He didn't want her getting attached. But he also knew that she was the best person to get information out of the girl. If there was something they needed to know then she'd be able to figure it out. Unlike them, the girl instinctively trusted her. Perhaps it was shady on his part but Kagome fully understood his intentions. That was more than enough for him.

He rested his head against the wall. For now this was all he could do. He closed his eyes. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be a mistake.

* * *

Chizuru shivered. She wrapped her arms around her body but could not find the warmth to cease the trembling. Hot tears brimmed her eyes. How had she gotten herself into this?

A gentle hand came to rest upon her back. Her head shot up to meet Kagome's soft expression.

"Here," The young woman tugged her haori from her shoulders; draping it over her.

"I can't!" Chizuru shook her head frantically. "This is yours. It'd be rude to take it!"

Kagome either pretended not to hear her or didn't bother acknowledging her dissent. The older woman wrapped the cloth around her. She then moved to sit before her.

"This must be so terrifying for you." The empathy in her words gave Chizuru pause. "I won't go making any empty promises but I'll do what I can to ensure that you're comfortable while you're here at least."

The teen looked down at her lap. That was the question, wasn't it? How long _would_ she be here? More than that, would they even let her live?

"What's your name?" Kagome tried redirecting her train of thought.

"Yukimura Chizuru." She rubbed the back of her hand at her eyes; wiping away the unshed tears.

The woman nodded her head, "Well it's nice to meet you Chizuru-chan." She offered her a small handkerchief to dry the rest of her tears. "So what brings you to Kyoto? It can be everyday that a girl decides to dress as a man and travel on her own."

Chizuru's head shot up, "You knew?" She thought she'd done a good job at hiding it. Perhaps her disguise hadn't been as thorough as she'd hope.

Kagome's smile turned kind, "Well I can't say for the other guys, but Souji and I figured it out pretty quickly. You tried hard but there's certain things that'll give you away."

The teen sniffed but cocked her head curiously. What did she mean by that?

The woman continued, "But enough about that. Why were you traveling in Kyoto on your own? It's quite dangerous." Her brows furrowed in maternal concern.

Chizuru sucked a shuttering breath between her lips, "I'm looking for my father." She paused as her breathing slowly became normal again. "He came here for work but several months ago I stopped receiving letters from him." Her heart wrenched painfully in her chest at the thought.

"Do you know where he worked at?" Kagome pressured for more details. She didn't think she was asking for the Shinsengumi, but a genuine concern over her parent's wellbeing.

Chizuru shook her head, "He never said. I tried writing to a family friend but I ended up traveling here anyways to look for my father." Her hands clenched tightly over her lap. "I'd hoped that I could find him."

The older woman shot her an empathetic look, "Which was why you disguised yourself as a man."

The girl nodded again, "Yes. It's safer than traveling as a woman."

She felt Kagome's hand upon her own. Chizuru snapped her eyes to her. The woman smiled warmly, "You did well making it this far." Her fingers squeezed her hand in a show of reassurance. "I'm sure your father would be proud."

Chizuru felt her chin tremble. Then why did it feel as if she'd failed? Even now her life was on the line. She had no idea whether the men of the Shinsengumi would share Kagome's views on the topic. All she knew was that she'd stumbled on something she shouldn't have, now she may never get the chance to see her family again.

"What's your father's name?"

Kagome rubbed her back soothingly; as if she were calming a distressed child.

"Yukimura Kodo." She took another shuttering breath. "He's a doctor who practices western medicine."

Both women snapped to attention as the door slid back. Hijikata, Kondou, Sanan and Okita wandered into the room. Kagome looked between them, her face becoming grim as she spotted her husband's drawn expression. In that moment Chizuru felt more terror than she did in a long time.

Okita came to his wife's side. He whispered something to her ear. It was too low for her to hear but judging by Kagome's worried look, she knew it couldn't be good. The man gestured for her to leave. The woman sighed but threw an empathetic look in her direction.

"Chizuru-chan," Kagome addressed her directly. "No matter what just be truthful. Tell them everything you did me. Don't try to hide anything."

With that Okita escorted her out, leaving behind her haori which was still draped around her shoulders like a protective embrace. The teen stiffened once the door closed. She was scared. Her hands pulled the coat closer to herself instinctively.

Hijikata was the first to speak, "Yukimura," His eyes narrowed into thin slits at her. "Tell us everything you know."

She bit into her bottom lip. Be truthful. That's all she had to do.

The teen met his gaze, "My name is Yukimura Chizuru and I'm searching for my father." She only hoped that this would work.

* * *

Okita wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She'd leaned into his chest. Her fingers curled into fists over his haori. She was worried for the girl. A part of him wanted to reassure her but he knew that giving her false hope would be even more detrimental.

The man nudged his mouth beside her ear, "You did good." He traced his hands along the curve of her sides. What he hadn't said was that he'd alerted the others as soon as he'd heard the girl's name. It couldn't be any mere accident that the doctor's daughter suddenly appeared while they were still searching for him. Although her actual knowledge of furies was still up in the air. Had he ever divulged that information to her? Or had the doctor kept it away from his daughter to protect her? Regardless, she was caught up in it now.

"I know but," Kagome buried herself deeper into his chest. "Isn't there _anything_ we can do? She's just lost and scared."

There it was. That unending kindness that'd drawn him to her in the first place. Okita sighed through his nose. If he had any power in this situation then he would've already set the girl free. He doubted that the kid posed any serious risk to them. Still, she held knowledge that they couldn't let escape the compound. His lips pressed into a thin line. This was going to be tricky.

"Just gotta wait and see what the Commander himself decides to do." He closed his eyes at the thought. "There isn't anything else we _can_ do."

His wife had done a wonderful job in getting the girl comfortable enough to talk. It'd probably be easier if she could be beside her during the interrogation. However as far as the others went, no one besides himself was aware of the fact that she knew of the furies existence. He'd keep it that way too. His brows furrowed at the thought. The last thing he wanted was for Sanan or Hijikata to realize the depth of Kagome's sensory capabilities.

The pair perked up at the sound of the other door sliding open. Okita dropped his arms away from her as they left their quarters to investigate.

Sanan was first to greet them. The man's genteel smile did little to ward off the anxious feeling in his stomach.

"Yukimura-kun will become Hijikata-san's page." His eyes landed onto Kagome's worried expression. "She will be under house arrest until further notice. For now, you may visit her as you wish."

His wife took an audible sigh of relief. However Okita knew that there was a catch to this new agreement.

"So you're really saying that the kid has to be under watch." He folded his arms over his chest.

The Colonel's smile didn't falter, "Sharp as always, Okita-kun. You've been put on first watch." He strode past him, laughing softly to himself as if the notion was entertaining. "Please excuse me." With that he left them entirely.

Kagome peered up at him, "So she's being guarded?"

His jaw clenched, "As a prisoner. Kid can't leave." There was no use in lying to her. It wouldn't do him any favors nor would it protect his wife from the ugly truth. The girl was spared but at the cost of her freedom.

He felt a small hand upon his bicep. His body instinctively relaxed at her touch.

"May I see her?" Kagome implored. "She might not be able to leave but maybe having someone she's comfortable with can help."

Okita couldn't deny her that. He threw a small smile at her, "Fine by me. At least then I can eavesdrop on you all I want." It was meant to serve as a joke to lighten the atmosphere.

Kagome laughed heartily as she circled her arms around his middle. It felt nice. His arms wrapped around her shoulders much the same.

"You're an idiot." Her words were soft with the affection she felt. His lips quirked upwards.

"Yeah?" A devious idea popped into his head. The man drew back partially so as to provide the space he needed to do it. "Mind saying that again?" Okita egged her on.

Kagome grinned up at him playfully, "You're an idi-.." She was cut off as his arms slid around her and lifted her into the air. The man draped her over the full length of his shoulders and parallel to the ground. "Souji! Put me down!" He heard her pitch grow several notches higher. Funny, he hadn't heard her make that noise since the first time they'd had sex. He had to try harder.

"Nah, don't think I want to." He started to make his way down the corridor towards Chizuru's room. "You make a comfortable scarf."

He felt her thrash against his hold, desperately trying to free herself from his grip. Unfortunately for her, he was quite good at balancing himself. He didn't earn the rank of Captain for nothing.

"I am not a scarf. Now put me _down_!" Kagome threw herself against his hold. "Okita Souji I swear you will not like the outcome if you don't stop this!"

Ooh, that was the first time she'd ever used his full name. He was walking himself right into a pit of trouble but he simply couldn't stop himself.

"But why? This is fun." He came to a stop at the open door. Kondou had already left but Hijikata paused at the threshold. The man gave them a cool once over. His expression was stoic as ever but there was a slight twitch in his brow. Kagome dove to cover her face with her hands.

"You're _horrible_ , Souji!" She sank into him as if to hide her embarrassment from the world. He ignored it. What, she hadn't figured that out about him yet? Well this would just serve as the crash course.

"Reporting for duty." Okita grinned at the Commander. They just said that he had to keep watch. They didn't say that he couldn't keep company with him.

Hijikata blinked, "I have no idea what you see in him." The comment was directed at Kagome. She buried her face further into her hands in response.

He faintly heard a 'neither do I' from her. His lips pulled into a slight pout. Now that was just _mean_. Okita threw a look at her covered face, "I heard that."

She shifted her fingers to peer at his sour expression. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Then be nice and put me down. If you do I'll _think_ about taking that back."

The ronin was sure that he could put her tongue to a better use than that but he kept that particular comment to himself. Instead he slowly lowered her back onto her feet and smirked. Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose—clearly put off by their antics.

"I don't care what you do. Just keep an eye on the kid." The Commander strode away quickly once he'd delivered his order.

Okita grinned, "Now what were you saying?"

Kagome stretched her arms in the air, "Oh nothing, just that you're a wonderful husband." She turned on the ball of her heel. "But I do have to say that you like teasing me too much for _your own_ good." Her smile turned sickeningly sweet. "See you tonight, dear." With that she shut the door. He balked. Oh hell, he was _not_ ready to have a repeat of the last time she'd been upset at him.

 _It was pure torture_.

The man muttered beneath his breath. Great, just great. He loved his wife but sometimes she was _cruel_. Okita crossed his arms as he took up position outside of the girl's room. He'd probably should make himself comfortable. Kagome was liable to throw his ass on the engawa tonight. He sighed through his nose. What a wonderful start to his day.

* * *

Shippou rubbed his temples with his index fingers. This whole investigation had given him a massive headache. Not only was Kazama involved but so too were his retainers, Amagiri and Shiranui. Three of the biggest oni families that still existed. What a pain.

Thankfully the man wasn't too good at picking apart youkai disguises. Kazama was tough but not infallible. He'd managed to exploit his weakness to the maximum, slipping into the oni's direct chain of command and catching wind of his true intentions. Shippou hadn't figured out where he was keeping the girl but that was no matter. Finding her would be child's play in comparison to stopping Kazama. It'd just take a bit of extra leg work.

"Shippou?" His wife touched his bicep. A hint of concern edged its way into her voice. He snapped to attention.

"Yes?" The question brought about his loved one's ferocious glare. Damn he hated that look. It caused a pit to form in the bottom of his stomach every time.

She leaned close to him, "That look," The woman poked her finger at his furrowed brows. "Only means bad news." He watched as her lips turned downwards. "What is Kazama up to this time?"

He sighed, "You're not going to believe this." His voice became sharp. "That absolute dumbass thinks he can reunite Japan under oni rule. He's kidnapped the girl and is trying to make her his bride since she's the last heir from the North."

Her glare grew fiercer, "Are you certain? Does she not have an older brother here in Kyoto?"

Shippou sighed, "Yeah, I did a bit of digging. He joined up with the Shinsengumi under Okita's Command to search for her." Which would make forcing Kazama's hand that much easier. With her blood relative in such short distance, he could object to the marriage. Only the bride's male relative reserved the explicit right to object to a union within the oni community. They were in luck with his presence being so near. The only real question was if Kazama would heed the laws that governed his people.

His wife gripped his arm a little tighter, "Then we must speak with him immediately."

Shippou shook his head, "No. I'm going there tonight to talk to Okita. There's something I need to tell him anyways." His eyes pinned her with an intense glare. "I don't want you near that compound. You know what they're experimenting with. Just let me handle it for now. Besides," The fox scratched the back of his neck. "It looks like the Shinsengumi has just taken on the Yukimura's heiress too."

That got his wife's attention. Her eyes snapped up to his, "Are you certain it's her? We've so little information to go by."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sure. I snuck in a earlier today to check on a few things. That's when I saw her. She's got the Yukimura kodachi so there's no mistaking it." He really needed to speak with Okita soon. They couldn't have _two_ oni heiresses captured. If he could convince the man to set her free then they could take her into their fold. Yase Village would be the safest for both of them at this rate.

"Promise me, Sen." He spoke her name as the light of stubborn determination sparked behind her eyes. He loved that about her personality but in this case he was not willing to take a risk. Especially not where her safety was involved. "I'll do what I can to set them both free, but I need you to trust in me. Think you can promise me that?"

Sen sighed. She was unhappy with the sudden turn of events. Even more so her sense of familiarity with the Northern heiress made her more determined to protect her. This was going to be a difficult battle. Especially if the Shinsengumi were to get involved.

Her eyes sharpened, "I trust you, but I will not hesitate to get involved." The tone in her voice was steely. "If either Kazama or the Shinsengumi denies the girls' release then I will see to the issue personally."

Shippou didn't have to guess to know what she was hinting at. A small smile pulled at his lips.

"Did I ever tell you that I love that about you?" He dropped his mouth to her ear. "It's sexy."

The fox laughed as his wife blushed furiously. He'd contemplate what to do next, but for now he'd just give Sen his undivided attention. They only had so much time in the day to spend together. He wasn't going to waste it.

 **A/n** : This one is a little shorter than normal but I didn't want to inundate too many plot points at once. I'm trying to balance the development and plot pacing a bit more here since there's more I want to delve into before forcing plot points. Namely Chizuru and Kagome's development as individual characters and how they affect each other as well. Sorry it's just a tad shorter than usual though. I hope you enjoyed at the very least!

Oh and before I forget, I've decided a while back to dice headlong into the oni/youkai lore, especially where Chizuru, Sen and Shippou are concerned. This was done for two fold—first to provide a more accurate backdrop into their history and culture. Second was to avoid the same wash, rinse and repeat plot points from the Hakuoki series in regards to Kazama. I wanted to tweak his introduction and position in the overall plot. So I've given him a different storyline altogether that'll tie in with oni/youkai lore.

I'll try to make things a bit more clear in the upcoming chapters but so long as everything goes as planned then we'll get to see the introduction and development of all four important oni families that rule their people. Anyways enough about my rambling. Thanks guys! You're the best! XD


	27. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Youth by Daughter

 _ **Of Pride and Honor**_

 **Chapter Twenty Seven** : Reunion

Hayato paused. The tip of his blade pressed firmly against Hideyoshi's throat. The older man grinned down at him.

"You've gotten better." He shifted back, sheathing his katana as he did so. Hayato followed his lead. He gave a slight inclination of his head in gratitude of the compliment.

Their usual duties hadn't changed much in the months they'd spent under Okita's command. Every day it was training, then patrols and finally chores. Each man was expected to earn his keep, both on the streets and in the compound. No one was meant to have idle hands. Hayato could respect the diligence the Shinsengumi was attempting to drill into its men. It was a worthwhile endeavor that bred loyalty amongst the troops. Okita's Division in particular were not keen on 'sitting around'. The man had established himself as a fierce instructor and an even more intense disciplinarian when it came to his recruits.

"Ah, here they come." Hideyoshi grinned a little. His eyes focused on a trio wandering down the open engawa of the Yagi House that faced them. Hayato tilted his head to get a good look.

Kagome was at the front. She wore a gentle smile as a teen followed after her, hot on the woman's heels as if afraid of being left behind. The man let a breath through his nose. Was that the new page everyone was talking about? He seemed a bit fragile. His eyes darted towards the looming shadow of the tenth division's captain trailing behind them. Harada's expression was calm and a slight edging of a smile upon his lips. He spoke something to the pair but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. Kagome shook her head with a smile as the page quickened his pace to keep up.

It'd been several months and he still wasn't any closer to finding his sister. His brows furrowed as his fists tightened at his side. In her last correspondence she'd mentioned a brief, albeit positive, meeting with Harada. He never had the chance to speak with him privately though. He neither had the time nor the opportunity to make it happen.

He was getting impatient.

The man paused as he noticed Maeda watching them intently.

"What's wrong?" He tried to breach the subject. Maeda was an intense boy. He knew little of relaxation or peace. One thing he did learn about him was that he was _intense_ about everything regarding his duties to the Shinsengumi. Training was especially on the top of the boy's list. Both Okita and his wife had taken to him for his diligence.

The teen turned to him partially, his eyes still upon the small group, "Kagome-san hasn't been in the training sessions as much." There was an edge of concern in his tone.

Hayato cast a wry smile at him, "Well from what I hear they've put her in charge of the new page's training." All three looked back at the trio. "He seems kinda skittish but the Commander probably has her giving him one-on-one lessons at the moment. He probably didn't want to throw the new kid to the wolves."

Maeda's gaze involuntarily shifted to the Tanaka brothers. They were just a short distance away, jostling with a few of the other men in Okita's Division. They had fallen into their own crowd away from them but Daichi became frequently known for fighting just about anyone he could. His ego had been culled somewhat by their Captain's harsh teaching methods but he was just as rough and tumble as he had always been. A man like him wouldn't hesitate at the chance to challenge the page of the commander himself. The teen ceased speaking for a moment.

Hayato did feel a small twinge if pity for the kid. He had a healthy respect for their Captain's wife. He sparred with her and heeded her lessons more easily than he did anyone else's. Not being able to train with her as frequently was starting to weigh down on the boy. Her guidance seemed to have a positive effect on him. He felt his lips quirk upwards at the thought. Perhaps that influence was what had drawn in Okita as well.

Hideyoshi clapped a heavy hand on Maeda's shoulder, "The little lady is doin' her part here. Don't go wastin' her efforts." His meaning rang clear to Hayato. They couldn't idle themselves by wishing for the past. Kagome was trying her best for Okita and the Shinsengumi. Hijikata had chosen her as his page's day-to-day instructor for a reason. She was undeniably strong and kind; a perfect blend of traits for a new recruit to be introduced to. Plus Hayato had a sneaky suspicion that the Commander was purposefully keeping her as far removed from the joint training sessions as he could for the time being. There'd been a few unsavory rumors of one of the men challenging her to a fight. Whether it was true or not, he had no idea but he could only surmise that Hijikata wasn't willing to risk any bad blood between his men at this point.

For now, Maeda would better serve his own interests by training with others. He needed more work on his defensive techniques and Kagome's style wouldn't help in that regard. The older man blinked as the trio made their way across the Inner Courtyard towards them suddenly. Now what was this about? His eyes fell onto Kagome's form instinctively.

She would never be his. The kamon of her husband's family was displayed brightly against the sleeves and collar of her homoungi. She was far out of his reach. A wry smile touched his lips. Well at least he could still admire from afar as Hideyoshi suggested. But very, _very_ far if he were honest with himself. He had his own goals he needed to focus on.

"Maeda-kun!" Kagome waved her hand enthusiastically. The teen approached them, his eyes darting between her and the new charge shadowing her footsteps. "Do you have a bit of time tomorrow?" The young woman clapped her hands in front of her in a pleading manner. "Chizuru-chan asked me to help train him but I think it'd be best if we made this a dual session. You up for it?"

Hayato arched his brows. _Chizuru-chan_? His eyes landed on the new page. The boy's facial features were even softer than Maeda's. He bit into his lips nervously as his fingers curled tightly over the sleeves of Kagome's homoungi. He reminded him of a terrified child; not a warrior.

"I'll have to speak with Captain Okita for permission but I do not think it'll be an issue." The teen conveniently left off the reason why. If _she_ was the one asking then there'd be no way their Captain could say no. Whether she realized it or not, she had him completely wrapped around her finger.

Maeda offered an introductory bow to Hijkata's page, "It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

Chizuru peered out from behind Kagome just long enough to return the favor, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine. I'm Yukimura Chizuru."

Hayato raised his brow even further. His voice was oddly high for a boy. Could it be…?

"Well, now that that's settled." Harada stretched his arms high in the air. "How about we get started on dinner? Souji's gonna be finishing up with Hijikata-san and Kondou-san soon." The Captain offered the pair a playful wink. "We can't keep them waiting."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Of course! Chizuru-chan, we should go." She glanced back the teen. "I appreciate your help with this, Maeda-kun. We'll see you in the morning!"

With that the two were led back to the Yagi House by Harada. Hayato stared after them for a long moment. How was he supposed to get close? The man clenched his fists at his side.

He needed a chance. Just one opportunity to verify what he needed to know.

Hideyoshi's hand landed on his head heavily. The action knocked him back to reality. Hayato blinked.

"Come on, we should head back too." The older man looped arm around his neck and leaned close. His voice dropped into a low warning, "Don't go getting too hot headed. Bide your time and wait. We can't do anything until we know for certain." With that his arm fell away as he strolled towards the Maekawa House.

Hayato shot one last look at Harada's retreating back. One day he'd get his chance to ask. For now, he'd just do what he could. The man made his way back towards his shared living space. He only hoped that the news they'd receive would be good.

* * *

Okita sighed, "You made the kid your page, you should _at least_ take him out on patrol once in a while." His lips dipped into a small scowl. "If you keep her hidden then the guys are gonna start talking." He knew their Commander could be stubborn but this was becoming a real pain in his ass. They couldn't keep running damage control because Hijikata was too damn bullheaded to let the kid go out with them from time to time. Honestly he didn't see what was so difficult about it.

"Look you put the kid out there, let her ask around about her dad and then everybody is happy." His tone grew more frustrated. "The guys stop blowing their shit, the girl gets to keep looking and your ass is covered from any false rumors getting spread around."

Hijikata glared at him through thin-slits, "What happens if there's a ronin starting trouble? She can't defend herself. You saying we should just throw her out there and consequences be damned?"

Okita knew that he had a temper. Most times he'd managed to cover his subtle jabs with sardonic wit and sarcasm. Today was not that day. He couldn't bring himself to jest with the Commander for his fear of allowing Chizuru on their patrols. The only thing he could bring himself to do was argue back as hotly as his leader. He wasn't gonna sit back idly and let his home go to shit because of Hijikata's stubbornness. He had his own priorities that needed protecting.

"Oh I don't know, there's only so many captains around to keep an eye on her." So perhaps his sarcasm had managed to make its return.

"Now, now Souji does have a point." Kondou interjected in their conversation. A nervous laugh left the Chief's lips as he tried to calm the tension between them. "Toshi, maybe just letting her on a few morning patrols would help?" Kondou turned to look at his friend imploringly. "The men we have are more than capable of protecting her during their usual routes."

The door slid back as Sanan entered into the conversation, "I must concur." A smile played upon his lips as he took a seat beside him. Okita cast his colleague a short glance before glaring back at Hijikata.

Okita pushed forward, "Don't be so damn stubborn." His voice had more of a biting edge to it than he'd intended. "You keep that girl hidden and the guys are going to start getting pissy. They're already talking right now." He'd caught wind of a few of the rumors spreading like wildfire. Things like Hijikata had only taken Chizuru on because they were both from Edo, and that the new page was getting special treatment. It was insane how quickly dissatisfaction was beginning to breed amongst his troops. He wouldn't have them mutiny because of Hijikata's idiocy.

"Watch your mouth." The Commander growled. Violet eyes narrowed at him in fury. Okita didn't back down. His shoulders squared as he met his glare, unfazed by the show of intimidation.

"Then start acting like the Demon Commander we know you really are." The ronin pushed at him verbally. "It's not like you to hold back so don't give me that shit about it being too dangerous now. I've already started Kagome on giving her some training. It won't be long before the kid will be able to hold her own so long as she keeps diligent." He had the upmost faith in his wife's teaching capabilities. Time and again he'd seen it in action. People were naturally drawn to her maternal personality and gentle disposition.

Where he was harsh and brutal, she was kind and patient. Their methods of teaching were vastly different from one another. People like Chizuru would do best with an understanding instructor such as his wife. She would also feel much more comfortable around her.

"You should heed his words, Hijikata-san." Sanan spoke calmly. His cool demeanor served as the break in the tension that they desperately needed at this point. "It would do no good to show perceived favoritism in this critical period of transition." His full moon spectacles glinted from the lit hearth fire. "Perhaps we should simply allow her to join Okita's Division on their rounds in the morning as a trial period? It would not seem unusual for his wife to join in their training if the men believe that Okita has taken Yukimura-kun under his guidance."

Kondou's lips split into a wide grin, "That's perfect! What do you think Toshi?"

All eyes swiveled towards their Commander. Hijikata's scowl darkened. However after a moment his shoulders slumped and a heavy sigh of defeat escaped him.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong then it's on you to deal with it." The man gave him a final parting shot.

Okita waved his hands, "As if it wouldn't be already." The ronin stood up. "Now if you don't mind I've got a few things to check on." Namely his wife. He still needed to talk to her about Shippou. His lips dipped downwards at the thought. He hated having to drudge up those memories but this was important. He _needed_ to verify the fox's claims. If they really were on friendly terms then it'd be cruel to keep them separated.

He stepped out onto the engawa, ignoring the odd stares that followed after him. He slid the shoji screen shut with a flick of his wrist. Okita made his way down the corridor. Dinner would be ready soon, so afterwards he pull Kagome aside to their quarters to speak with her. They needed this conversation to happen, one way or the other.

Their evening meal had gone much the same as it usually did. The trio of idiots were up to their normal antics while Kagome kept to his side, offering him subtle touches upon his arm, wrist and elbow. It was a show of reassurance. Likely in part of his sour mood. The man sighed through his nose, wrapping an arm around her shoulders suddenly and pulling her flush against his side. He felt the warmth of her blush against his neck where she'd buried her face.

Okita dipped his lips towards her ear to avoid being heard, "I'm fine, so don't worry yourself too much." He kept his tone soft, trailing his fingertips along the length of her arm soothingly. Her body visibly relaxed. He wouldn't let her become concerned over him. She had a habit of driving herself to illness whenever she did. Unlike her era, his time was ill equipped to handle sicknesses. He couldn't allow the chance for her to fall ill. Especially not like how he did before he'd met her.

His wife nodded, leaning into his side more heavily as their meal finished. Chizuru had remained for the most part silent this evening. The girl twisted her hands nervously over her lap as she chewed her bottom lip. He supposed that he could inform her now that she'd be joining his patrols tomorrow afternoon but he had little urge to follow through on that thought.

"Chizuru-chan," Kagome garnered the teen's attention. "Don't fret so much. You'll do just fine."

Okita quirked his brow, "You two make plans?" He hadn't heard anything about this.

The young woman nodded beneath his arm, "I'd asked Maeda-kun to help me with Chizuru-chan's training." She met his eyes with a bright grin playing upon her lips. "He's great with speed attacks so I figured he'd be good at helping her with her defenses."

Okita felt his heart warm at the sight of that wide smile. His expression thawed. He always wanted her like this. Every time he saw that grin it made him realize just how much he truly cherished it. He didn't want to risk it. Not for Shippou, Inuyasha or anyone else. He'd promised her mother that he would make her happy. He wouldn't fall back on that now.

The ronin closed his eyes, "Then you guys might as well meet up with us in the Training Room tomorrow morning. The kid will be tagging along on our patrols after that anyways so it'd be a good meet and greet for everyone."

The others turned to him in stunned surprise.

"So I'll get to look for my father?" The girl's voice was light with her hope.

He threw a wry smile at her, "Something like that. You can't be screwing around though." His eyes hardened as he directed his next comment at her. "You follow us where we go and you don't ignore any orders I give you, we clear?"

Chizuru nodded vigorously, "Yes, thank you!" She gave a low bow of gratitude but he merely waved it off.

Kagome looked back at him. Her eyes flickered with the raw affection she felt. The ronin pressed his cheek against the crown of her head. He loved this too much to ever risk it.

Okita pressed his lips to her ear once more, "Shall we retire for the night?" The heat in his words cause her flush to return with twice the effect. His lips quirked upwards at the sight. The promise of sex was always enough to get her to blush. No matter how many times they did it, she was always so shy. At least until he got her into their futon. Then all bets were off.

Saito coughed into his hand as he turned his head away from them. Okita blinked. What was his problem? For just a moment he thought he spied his colleague's ears turning red. He shook the thought away. Not like it mattered anyways.

Okita stood first. He offered his palm to his wife and gently helped her to her feet. The man cocked his head over his shoulder to shoot the others a sharp grin, "We're turning in for the night. Don't go busting down our door unless somebody's dyin'."

"Souji!" Kagome whispered harshly, "Don't go making comments like that!" He looked down to see that her face had become enflamed with her embarrassment. It was cute.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. A coy grin pulled at his lips, "Why not? It's better to warn them anyways." His tone purposefully grew louder so that the others could hear him. "Better that then risk another walk in. Don't you think so?"

By this time Kagome was beginning to resemble an apple. She buried her face in her hands as he pulled her along the corridor. Okita couldn't hear many of the muffled complaints but at that moment it didn't matter. Sure he was keen on sex however he was also interested in having an _undisturbed_ conversation with her. The less that heard them, the better.

The ronin led her inside their quarters. He shut the door behind them carefully as he flashed her a warm grin. Kagome's brows pinched together at the look. She could always see right through him. Okita circled his arms around her waist, pulling her gently into his chest. He felt her palms splay over his shoulders, her ear resting at the space above his heart.

"There's something I need to ask you." He lowered his voice. Her fingers flexed against the cloth of his haori. Her body stiffened at the tone he'd used. So she likely already had a suspicion of where this conversation was going. "Do you know someone named Shippou?" He chose to dive right into the topic at hand.

Kagome stepped back. Her azure eyes were wide and mouth opened in shock. She shook her head before answering, "Yes! Did you see him? Is he alright? Where is he now?" The genuine curiosity in her behavior gave Okita all the answers he needed to know.

A small smile touched his lips, "He's fine. I just met him the other day." His smile turned teasing. "You never told me that I was a stepfather to a fox."

She shook her head in exasperation, "That boy, I swear." His wife's shoulders slumped. There was a familial affection in the way she referred to the fox. Shippou hadn't been lying about the bond they'd shared. His smile warmed at the thought. At the very least he was grateful that a few good memories had come from her previous travels.

Okita trailed his fingers through her hair affectionately. He chose to start on an easier subject, "So tell me, how _did_ you end up adopting a kitsune?" The ronin pulled her back into his embrace. He didn't need her feeling any sort of distance between them, real or imagined.

Kagome sighed, "It's a long story."

His grin widened, "I've got time." Even if he didn't he would've made time. She was his top priority. Nothing would ever change that. Okita listened intently as she delved into a small portion of her history beyond the well. She spoke of youkai, victorious battles and the story of a fox-child orphaned by the war surrounding the Shikon.

"So afterwards I sort of decided to keep an eye out on him. He didn't have anywhere else to go." His wife's face was flushed. Her fingers curled into the cloth of his haori with her nervousness. He kept his expression gentle; hoping that it'd serve as a silent encouragement for her to continue.

His lips quirked upwards, "No wonder you wanted to wait. You've already raised one kid to adulthood." The ronin laughed at her flaming cheeks.

"No!" She shook her head. "I didn't _technically_ raise him to adulthood. It was only for two years and…" He slanted his lips over hers. He already knew what she was getting at. Her desire for children would come in due time. For now they both simply wanted to enjoy the bit of peace and freedom that came with being childless.

The man pulled back, "It's fine." He pressed his forehead to hers in a show of affection. "I was just curious is all." Okita watched as his wife peer up at him with a shyness he found endearing. She was a headstrong woman who was keen on following her own principles and guided by her kindness towards others. She flustered quite easily when she was taken out of her comfort zone. So he remained patient, enjoying the side of her that he knew she tried to hide the most.

He lowered his face towards her neck. His arms wrapped all the tighter around her form. This next part wouldn't be as pleasant to discuss.

"About him," He weaved one hand through her hair, threading his fingers through the thick strands. "He mentioned something about these." His other hand shifted to brush against the trailing scars upon her back. His brows furrowed. He hated the history they represented for her. He hated that he hadn't been given the chance to protect her, but he was here now and he had his duty as her husband to fulfill.

"Shippou mentioned that they were his fault." His wife went rigid in his grasp. A quick breath was sucked between her lips as she froze.

"He doesn't really…" She shook her head. "It wasn't!" The shock had shaken her to the core. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to push her. So he pulled her closer to him. Allowing her the chance to calm herself first.

"Kagome," He spoke her name. "What happened?" It was the first time he outright asked her. Namely he wanted to see if she was willing to discuss it yet. If not then he'd wait until she was ready, however he first had to ask before he could know with any certainty what her feelings were.

His wife trembled. She shook her head, "It wasn't Shippou's fault." Kagome's voice was weak—as if still struggling to grasp the notion. Okita waited as she slowly gathered her bearings. He brushed his palms up and down her arms in a soothing motion. She took another shuttering breath. "It wasn't his fault." She repeated those words again.

He sighed, "I believe you." Kagome pressed herself into him. "Take your time." The man offered what little reassurance he could. This wasn't much in the grand scheme of things. It'd take a great deal of more effort to finally be able to crack through the final barrier that separated them. He couldn't swing at it wildly and hope for the best. All he could do was take one brick down at a time; painstakingly easing her to do the same.

Kagome took another breath. Her hands shook violently against his clothing. He hated feeling so helpless.

"Don't force yourself." Okita reminded her. "I'll listen whenever you're ready."

She shook her head again, "No, I _want_ to." His wife breathed deeply once more. "That night," Kagome started. "I left that era for good." Her voice was low—an ominous tremble shaking it. He remained silent as she pressed forward. "By that time I knew I only had one chance to leave. I didn't know how long the well was going to be stable, so when I sensed it's fluctuation in power, I decided to take my chance."

The ronin could only hold her as she recounted that painful memory. Even now she shivered within his grasp. Was this truly all he was capable of offering her?

"Shippou was just a boy back then. Inuyasha had hit him frequently so I grabbed him, what supplies I could and then made a break for it." Her brows furrowed and her tone darkened with a deep sense of fury. "Inuyasha was supposed to have been away. He wasn't supposed to be back." He felt her nails dig into his shoulders. They bit at his flesh but he did not utter a single grunt of discomfort. This wasn't about him.

" _He knew_." Kagome's gaze focused on a spot by his collarbone, completely lost in the retelling. "I don't know how but he knew. Inuyasha tracked us to the well. A lot of that night is still a blur to me but I remember Shippou jumping out of my arms." Her expression pinched as she delved into the memory. "I think he was trying to hold him off with some fox fire, but Inuyasha…"

She froze.

"He went after him?" Okita asked once a few seconds of silence passed.

His wife nodded once, "Yeah. Inuyasha didn't look like himself that night. He was different, more _feral_." He felt her arms wrap around his middle as she buried herself in his chest. "I knew he was going to kill him." Kagome's voice grew quiet. "I didn't think at that point. My body just moved forward and before I knew it, I'd grabbed Shippou and tried to shield him as much as I could."

The ronin felt his fingers flex. Somehow, that image just infuriated him even more. She hadn't been running. She'd been protecting an innocent _child_. A boy who'd done nothing but protect the woman he'd viewed as a mother. His rage swelled within his chest.

"I don't remember a lot after that. But I think one of my friend's companions carried me back to the well. By the time I woke up, both she and Shippou were gone and I was lying on my stomach in my room." Her arms loosened as she grew silent. "Kaa-chan was next to me bawling her eyes out. I don't think I'd ever seen her cry like that."

His heart wrenched in his chest. Yet he'd still stolen her daughter from her all the same. Okita brushed his thumbs beneath his wife's eyes, wiping away the stray tears she fought to hold back.

"I'm here." They were the only words he could form at the moment. They were the only thing he could accurately convey to her. Kagome tipped her chin towards him. He returned the favor, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle, salt-tinged kiss.

A tiny smile quirked his lips as they drew back, "Need some sugar with that salt?" It was meant to steer her away from dwelling on the pain for too long. If he could just add a little cheer to brighten her mood, then that was all he needed.

It worked.

A tiny laugh escaped Kagome's lips. She sniffed, leaning into his hands as her tears dissipated.

"You're too good at that." His wife met his gaze.

His lips turned upwards a tiny bit further, "Too good at what?"

She laughed a little louder, "That! You make me forget, well, _everything."_ He nuzzled the side of her face with his cheek. The scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rainwater filled his nose. Despite the jump in time it never changed—neither did she.

"I think we've had this conversation before." Okita pressed his lips to her temple in an affection gesture. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I just left you crying your eyes out." She'd given him more than enough. He didn't want her throwing herself into a pit of despair just to satisfy him. His curiosity was less important than her health. The man lowered his voice, "Thank you." It was the most sincere form of gratitude that he could give words to.

Kagome closed her eyes. Her smile warmed as she tucked her head under his chin.

The pair jumped at the soft scratching of claws upon their door. It wasn't enough to tear the paper of their shoji screen but still garnered their attention all the same.

Okita lowered his arms, "An animal?" What was it doing this close? Also what in the hell was it?

Kagome's brows shot up into her hairline, "Shippou!" She rushed to the door before he could stop her, throwing it back and revealing a tiny red fox.

The creature lifted its head. His eyes grew wide with shock, then just as quickly it'd wandered into their quarters as if it'd owned it. His wife shut the screen behind the little animal. Okita could only stare at the odd scene. What just happened?

The man blinked the second a familiar blue flame engulfed the fox's body. Kagome rushed to the male's side before he'd even had a chance to finish his transformation.

"Shippou!" The young woman threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad!"

The auburn-haired man stared at him wide-eyed. He glanced between her and his relaxed form, uncertain of what'd just occurred.

"Are you alright? Are you eating enough?" Her hands gripped his cheeks, turning his head from one side to the other, checking him over for any obvious signs of distress. "You're so thin! You look like you need more food!"

Okita covered his laughter with a cough. He casually approached his wife. With gentle movements, he'd circled his arms about her waist and tugged her back into his chest.

"Love, let the man breathe." The ronin watched as she flushed a bright red in embarrassment. Shippou scrambled to regain his composure. The fox readjusted the collar of his haori and gave a hearty laugh.

"Missed you too." He settled into a cross-legged sitting position upon their floor. Kagome would've immediately sank to her knees beside him if he hadn't been holding onto her. Okita loosened his grip as they both sat down before their unexpected guest.

"I hadn't meant to drop in like this but I overheard some of the conversation." Shippou shot them a tiny grin.

Kagome's back straightened, "Speaking of young man," The ronin had a feeling that he knew where this was going. He'd heard that tone the few times he'd managed to accidentally anger Higurashi Momo. It was a mighty terrifying prospect to hear his wife adopt a very similar mannerism.

"Don't you _dare_ keep blaming yourself for that night!" Her hands shook his shoulders roughly with each word she spoke. "That was _not_ your fault! Do you understand me?"

Shippou raised his hands, "I get it, I get it!" His laughter grew a little louder. "Nice to see you too." His lips dipped downwards a bit as he met his gaze. "Although I came here for a reason."

Okita had a feeling he knew what this was about. His shoulders stiffened as he nodded for him to continue. It wouldn't do to hide this from her. She was just as much a part of this now. Kagome sat back. Her eyes sharpened as she pinned her friend with a piercing stare.

The fox took a deep breath through his nose, "You're already aware of the existence of youkai." He started off. Okita simply nodded once. Of course he did. He'd been aware of it for some time now. "There are some that consider themselves oni. Most times they're just like normal humans but they have a much faster rate of healing."

Kagome's gaze widened, "So that's what I was sensing." Okita shot her a curious glance. She continued, "Chizuru-chan has an odd vibe to her. She felt human but not." The young woman tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. He raised his brow at that. The kid wasn't human? Now that was news to him.

Shippou cast them a wry smile, "You're always too sharp." He allowed his blue flames to curl around his hand. They flickered and expanded until the vague image of a village imprinted within its flames. Kagome sat entranced by the ethereal show. "Many years ago there were four oni families that ruled Japan. The Ono to the North, Kazama to the West, Yukimura to the East and finally, Gozen to the South."

Okita remained silent. The flames shifted to a new scene, this village much smaller by comparison and a pair of young twins playing about the fields of grass.

"Many oni were subjugated during human wars. The Yukimura of the East were no exception. The village burned to the ground and the sole heirs separated. One was adopted by the clan's aging doctor and the other sent to the Tosa Domain." Shippou curled the flames around his hand, reflected the image of the girl they'd just taken on and that of a young boy who's appearance was remarkably similar.

"So you're saying Chizuru-chan is that heir?" Kagome cocked her head to the side curiously.

The fox nodded, "Correct. However the doctor went on to integrate in human society. It is unlikely that she even has knowledge of her own lineage at this point." The face shifted into a male he did not recognize. This one was older, the sharpness in his gaze caused a faint twist of caution in his stomach. "The heir of the Kazama clan has decided to try to reunite the oni under his leadership. He intends to overthrow the human governing bodies."

Okita grew stiff, "You're talking about war." Political turmoil wasn't something new to Japan. It was an undercurrent that cut beneath the culture of their very city. People calling themselves patriots roamed the streets. Ronin fought amongst themselves and discourse stemmed from the Shogun's inaction. If what Shippou was saying was true, then this Kazama person would be stoking the fires of civil unrest to spark a war to overthrow the Shogunate.

His eyes reactively shifted to Kagome's form. He didn't want her to have any part in that. War was _hell_. Death, despair and nothing but loss. There were no happy endings after the fires of battle were doused. His wife slipped her fingers through his. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before looking back to their guest.

"So you're saying that Kazama will want to use Chizuru-chan to make that a reality?" Her voice was firm with the caution she felt.

The auburn haired male gave a small shake of his head, "Close but not quite. He's kidnapped the Ono heiress and is attempting to force her into marriage." His eyes narrowed sharply. "So far he's been unsuccessful but we'll need the aid of her brother to negotiate her release."

Okita sighed, "You're talking about Hayato." The man was trustworthy. He worked hard, never deviated from his tasks but he always seemed to have an alternative reason for joining his ranks. At first he hadn't felt like prying as the man had proved his dedication but perhaps that'd been the wrong choice to make.

Shippou sighed, "Right again. Kazama might listen if he's faced with direct opposition. Above all else oni are driven by their sense of loyalty to their brand of honor." The flames died away, leaving only the scent of burned pine behind. "I needn't say how difficult this will be if he discovers the Shikon's existence." His eyes closed as if he did not wish to broach the subject.

"I'll do what I can to keep Kazama occupied but you must understand the dangers." Shippou shifted to look at him directly. "I came here tonight to make two requests of you."

Okita narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like where this was going to go.

"First, please grant Ono Hayato the chance to negotiate his sister's release. He is the only one Kazama will be forced to listen to." There was a brief pause before his voice dropped. "The second was to request custody of the Yukimura heiress. Should Kazama be forced to hand Ono over, he would immediately seek a replacement. She needs to be safe guarded from him at all times."

Just as he thought. He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome beat him to the punch.

"Unfortunately that's not something neither I or Souji can grant you." She shot the young man a sympathetic look. "I truly wish we could help you but Chizuru-chan is here due to outside circumstances. We do not have the power to override that decision."

At that Shippou's brows furrowed she pressed forward, "However I can give you something in return. While she is under the Shinsengumi's jurisdiction I will _personally_ see to her protection from Kazama." Both men stared at her in shock. She what? "Shippou, you know as well as I do that I'm more than capable of keeping a single youkai away. Kazama will be no different. I'll leave the decision about Ono-san's involve at my husband's discretion." His wife shot him a quick look. "But for now that should satisfy you, right?"

The fox scowled for a long moment. Then he sighed heavily, clapping his palms over his knees.

"You drive a hard bargain." A sideways smile slanted across his lips. "Fine but if my wife starts tearing my hide out then I'll send her your way to deal with."

Kagome leaned forward, "Wife? You got married?! Who? What's she like? Wait, don't tell me I'm a grandmother already! You've got to give me something here, young man!"

Okita covered his laugh with a cough. He turned his head away when she cast him a suspicious glance.

Shippou raised his hands, "One at a time! Yes, I'm married. No you're not a grandmother… _yet_." He flashed her a wide grin at that. "And for the record, when should I be expecting a sibling? I'm kinda bored of the whole single child thing, you know." The fox burst into a fit of laughter at her heated expression.

Okita sat back and watched their playful banter. It was nice to see her enjoying herself. His hand subconsciously trailed along the scars of her back. There was still one thing he needed to know but now was not that time.

"Shippou," The ronin cut in. "I'll bring Hayato to you tomorrow after patrols. You two can sort out the details then." He wouldn't get in the way of a family. If his subordinate had gone this far to find his sibling then the least he could do was point him in the right direction. He wasn't completely heartless.

Kagome stood when the fox did. Okita followed suit, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her close.

The man offered them a grateful smile, "I appreciate it. Also," His eyes landed on Kagome's form. "Don't take on more than you can handle. You've always had that bad habit." His brows furrowed somewhat at that comment.

The ronin tugged his wife closer to himself. She leaned into his warmth while curling her arm around the small of his back.

"Of course I won't. Besides, Souji's quite capable himself." She grinned up at him. "I don't think I'll have to worry too much so long as I've got him here." He fully understood the meaning of her words. It wasn't that she was referring to only his physical strength in this matter. She was confident, strong and most of all trusting. She'd placed her faith in him as her support system. She was trusting him to help her protect their new charge. More than that, she was trusting him to support her in that effort.

His lips quirked upwards at the thought. Slowly but surely she was beginning to open herself up to him in a way she'd never done before. His efforts were not in vain.

Shippou sighed, "Alright, I'll be getting out of your hair." The young man jutted a clawed finger in his direction. "Just make sure she doesn't make herself sick. She's got that nasty habit."

Okita offered a sly grin, "Don't I know it."

If Kagome thought to argue then she hadn't had a chance. The second they'd blinked, Shippou had vanished. Where the fox once stood was a burned tree leaf.

She stared at it for a long moment. Her eyes glazed and mouth set into a thin line.

"Hey Souji," His wife's voice was soft. Okita remained silent to encourage her to continue the thought. "Do you think Kazama will set the other girl free? He can't be that easy to deal with if he's set on dominating Japan."

His eyes narrowed. Now that was the question, wasn't it? War was bound to break out sooner or later. Certain oni were hell bent on taking advantage of the chaos for their own gain. Plus an innocent girl taken hostage against her will. None of it looked good. Not in the least.

"No." Okita chose to be truthful. "I don't think so."

His wife sighed after a long moment. Her fists curled at her sides.

"I thought so." There was an edge to her voice—a tone he'd never heard her use before. It was dark and full of the foreboding they both felt. She turned to face him, "I'll finish destroying the Shikon starting tomorrow." Kagome reached into the collar of her haori, exposing the coral colored gem. "I was holding off on it so we could get through the well to here. Now that things are settled I want to finish what I started."

Her tone grew sharper, "I won't let anyone use it for selfish reasons anymore. Kazama won't be the last to seek its power if he discovers it." She tucked it back beneath her clothing. His eyes remained upon her. His silence was the only answer she needed.

"No more Shikon. No more youkai wars. Right now," The young woman interlaced their fingers together. "All I want is our future without either of those things."

He drew her to him. A faint smile upon his lips, "Same for me." The ronin tucked her into his chest as he held her close to his heart. "We'll take care of things as they come. For now, let's get to bed." He dipped his mouth to the lobe of her ear between his teeth. "I think there's still something I need to give you."

Kagome laughed as she felt the meaning of his words. Her arms held him even tighter as he began to lead her back to their bed.

"You're insatiable." His wife smiled as he set to work on removing their clothing.

He leaned over her body sensually, "So are you." For as much as she'd teased him for his sex drive, she was just as eager in their bed as he was. A few times he'd had difficulty keeping up with her. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

Kagome's answer came in the soft grunt of pleasure as he closed the gap between them. Okita closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He didn't give a damn about any jewel, youkai or potential wars. All he wanted was this moment. This singular second in time in which all was as it should be.

He felt her hands massage his scalp affectionately. A shiver ran down his spine. Tomorrow, they'd deal with the rest. For now this was only about them. He sank himself within her once more—losing himself in the warmth of her acceptance.

* * *

Chizuru woke before the sun had a chance to rise. She rolled to her side, pillowing her head into the palm of her hand. It'd been some weeks since she'd first arrived. Okita hadn't been too welcoming of her presence at first but his wife soothed the tension just as easily.

The teen closed her eyes. Images of her father's kindred smile flashed in the forefront of her mind. Was he truly gone? Did he perish in that fire or had he found a way to escape that horrible fate? They had told her that they never recovered his body, so perhaps there was still a chance to hope.

She fought back the tears that burned in her eyes. She used the back of her free hand to wipe them away angrily. She would not mope. Okita had generously offered her a chance to start her search while on patrol. She _couldn't_ let herself give up before she'd even tried.

A soft rapping at her door drew her attention.

"Chizuru-chan, are you awake?" It was Kagome. The teen's body relaxed at that realization. She sat up and called out to the other woman.

"I'm up, you can come in." She watched as the door slid back. The older woman threw an empathetic smile her way.

"I hope I didn't disturb you." Kagome took a spot beside her. Chizuru shook her head, returning the smile with a small one of her own.

"It's fine. But," The teen pause, her mind working to decide how best to word her question. "Ah, what can I help you with?" It came out much meeker than intended. A flush of embarrassment warmed her cheeks.

Her guest laughed, "No need to be so nervous. I just came to check in on you." She placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "How've you been holding up? I know it must be incredibly stressful for you right now."

There was an honesty in Kagome's words that gave her pause. Chizuru tried to smile but her eyes continued to burn with unshed tears. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't she keep herself from falling apart in front of her? The teen bit into her bottom lip. Ever since she'd arrived she'd only felt afraid—terrified of what fate might befall if her she took one step out of line. For the first time in her life Chizuru felt uncertain.

The dark haired woman opened her arms wordlessly. A flicker of understanding in that azure gaze caused her to lean forward. She buried herself in Kagome's shoulder, no longer fighting back the tears she'd locked away for so long. In that moment she felt _safe_. It was a strange prospect. The only person she felt any connection with was the one married to the man she feared the most.

Kagome held her, rubbing her hands over her back soothingly much like the way a mother would console her crying child. It made Chizuru feel both small yet shielded. As if the horrors couldn't touch her.

"Let it out." The woman soothed. "You having nothing to fear here." The teen knew what she'd meant. Within the walls of this room she'd be safe. The same could not be said once she left the confines for their training session and patrol later that day.

Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut. She stifled her cries into the cloth of Kagome's haori. Just this once she'd allow herself to mourn. Just this once she'd stop fighting against the pain and fear.

There was something about the woman that felt _welcoming_. She did not feel judged or as if she were walking on pins and needles around her. There was an air of acceptance that surrounded Kagome. It made her feel _safe_.

Chizuru pulled back, rubbing the stray tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," The teen apologized. "I didn't mean…"

The older woman cut her off with a warm smile, "Oh it's fine. You have every right to be upset. Don't ever let anyone say otherwise." Her lips dipped downwards. "I came today because I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with this."

Chizuru paused. 'This' referenced more than just her current living situation. It referenced the training and patrol set to occur later that day. The teen collected herself. She shook her head and offered a polite smile.

"It's fine," She tried to convince her. "I _want_ to go, it just that I got a little overwhelmed." Which was true. She hadn't lied about that fact. She _wanted_ to start searching for her father. She _wanted_ the chance to get out of the compound. She just was still under a lot of stress due to everything that'd happened. Even now nightmares of those white-haired creatures haunted her dreams.

Kagome smiled, "Alright but don't force yourself." The older woman stood. She offered her a palm to take. Chizuru gratefully accepted, coming to stand beside her. "Now come on. What do you say about helping me with breakfast?" She winked at her.

Chizuru's smile warmed, "I'd love to." At the very least it'd give her the chance to escape this dreadful room for a short period of time. It seemed that she wasn't entirely alone in this terrifying compound. At the very least she had one person looking out for her.

Kagome's fingers curled around her hand securely. They were warm and comforting; a sharp contrast against the terror the men here inspired in her. Chizuru gripped her hand a little more tightly. She was glad to have this much.

 **A/n** : Blah, sorry it took so long to get this one out. The words were being much slower for me this time around. In any case I do want to wind up a few more plot points before moving onto the next segment. At the very least we ended up getting Kagome and Shippou's reunion this chapter so now that, that's happened we can push forward on the Hayato and Chizuru development! =D

Plus I do want to press further into a Kagome's psyche and more of her actual history soon. We've gotten the first break which will lead into necessary development for her character, especially when it comes to her tackling the trauma those memories present. This was just scratching at the surface so don't worry, we'll be diving into all of that soon enough lol.

Anyways thanks so much guys! I really appreciate all of your support during this! XD


End file.
